Seine Tochter, die Dämonenjägerin
by tinschchen
Summary: Helena Halliwell, 11, ist Dämonenjägerin im Auftrag der Ältesten. Als sie den Brief von Hogwarts erhält, erfährt sie auch noch, dass ihr richtiger Vater auch einst dort Schüler war. Vielleicht würde sie ihn so finden. Crossover: Charmed, HP ...
1. Der Brief

**Der Brief**

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen durchs Fenster und weckten das kleine Mädchen auf. Gähnend setzte sie sich auf und strich sich ihr schwarzes Haar aus dem Gesicht. Widerspenstige Haare, dachte sie missmutig.  
Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr und ließ sich dann wieder nach hinten fallen. Erst 7 Uhr. Noch viel zu früh um aufzustehen, dachte sie und drehte sich zu Seite. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an den Traum den sie gerade gehabt hatte.  
Ein schwarzhaariger Mann war vor ihr gestanden und hatte sie ermahnt. Seine rabenschwarzen Augen hatten sie streng angesehen. Unter diesem Blick war sie regelrecht geschrumpft.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen. „Helena, Frühstück ist fertig! Komm wir wollen gemeinsam frühstücken." Das Mädchen setzte sich wieder auf.  
Sie wusste, dass jeglicher Widerspruch nichts nutzte. Schnell schlüpfte sie in ihre Klamotten und ging die Treppe hinunter. Ihre Schwestern saßen bereits am Tisch und unterhielten sich angeregt.  
„Guten Morgen, Helena!"  
Das Mädchen erwiderte die Grüße.  
„Morgen, Paige, Phoebe, Piper!"  
Genussvoll biss sie in ein Brötchen, welches dick mit Nutella bestrichen war. Ihre Schwestern unterhielten sich immer noch. Erst gestern hatten sie mal wieder erneut die Welt gerettet.  
Die mächtigen Drei. Helena war richtig stolz drauf eine Halliwell zu sein. Eine richtig mächtige Hexenfamilie. Und sie gehörte dazu. Unglaublich.  
Auch Helena war bereits hin und wieder auf Dämonenjagd gewesen. Natürlich immer nur auf Befehl der Ältesten, aber dennoch waren ihr schon viele Dämonen zu Opfer gefallen. Ihre Schwestern waren auch total gute Lehrer für sie. Vieles hatte sie schon von ihnen gelernt. Aber sie lernte auch viel von den Ältesten.  
Wenn sie groß war, wollte sie unbedingt Oberstedämonenjägerin werden. Die Ältesten haben ihr schon oft diese Zukunft prophezeit. Sie war eine außerordentlich talentierte junge Hexe und sehr mächtig. Was auch bedeutete, dass sie auf der Abschussliste der Dämonen gleich nach ihren Schwestern stand.  
Nicht selten kam es vor, dass ein Dämon sie aus heiterem Himmel einfach so in ihrer Nähe erschien und sie angriff. Ihre Schwestern waren deswegen sehr besorgt um sie.

Wie immer musste Helena Piper nach dem Frühstück mit dem Abwasch helfen. Es machte der 11-jährigen nichts mehr aus, im Haushalt zu helfen. Sie liebte ihre Familie und wusste, dass jeder seinen Beitrag zu leisten hatte.  
Gerade als sie ein Teller trocken gerubbelt hatte und ins Regal stellen wollte, vernahm sie ein kratzendes Geräusch. Ihre Sinne waren auf alles vorbereitet. Auch Piper wirkte angespannt.  
Beide mussten lachen, als sie die Ursache für das Geräusch entdeckten. Eine Eule saß vor dem Fenster und bat um einlas. Sie trug einen Brief bei sich. Verwundert sahen die beiden sich an. Was sollte das nun wieder?  
Aufgeregt öffnete Helena das Fenster. Die Eule kam herein geschwebt und ließ sich auf der Lehne eines Stuhls nieder. Bereit hielt sie Helena den Brief entgegen. Diese schnappte sich das an sie adressierte Kuvert. Ungeduldig ries sie es auf.  
Verwirrt las sie die Sätze auf dem Pergament. Anschließend sah sie die gespannt wartende Piper an und fragte: „Was ist Hogwarts?"  
Das Mädchen kannte nur die Zauberschule der Ältesten, die von Gideon geleitet wurde. Doch Hogwarts war ihr fremd. Auf dem zweiten Pergamentblatt war eine Liste von benötigten Dingen. „Zauberstab, Kessel … Wo sollen wir das herbekommen?"

Piper nahm ihr das Papier ab und überflog es. Auch ihr war Hogwarts fremd. Da half nur eins, oder besser einer.  
„LEO!", riefen die beiden.

Alle Halliwells saßen gespannt im Wohnzimmer und sahen Leo gespannt an. „Die Ältesten haben mir gerade davon berichtet. Helena wird kommendes Schuljahr nach Hogwarts gehen. Dort ist sie erstens in Sicherheit und zweitens lernt sie dort was dazu! Eine einzige Bereicherung. Ein Lehrer wird morgen kommen und sie ihr zeigen, wo man die benötigten Sachen kaufen kann."  
Nachdem der Wächter des Lichts geendet hatte, schluckte Helena hörbar. Piper nahm sie in die Arme. Ihre älteste Schwester hatte sozusagen die Mutterrolle übernommen.  
„Du musst keine Angst haben. Wenn etwas ist, kannst du uns jederzeit rufen! Das weißt du doch, mein Schatz!" Sie strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Helena lächelte ihre Schwester an. Ja das wusste sie.  
„Achja, da gibt es noch etwas, etwas Unangenehmeres. Kann ich mit euch drei allein sprechen?", fragte Leo in die Runde. Helena kannte es bereits. Ohne Widerworte verließ sie das Wohnzimmer und schloss hinter sich die Tür. Doch sie entfernte sich keineswegs. Sie lauschte immer, wenn sie sie aus dem Raum schickten.  
„Was gibt's Leo?", wollte Paige wissen. Erwartungsvoll sahen die mächtigen Drei ihren Wächter des Lichts an. Dieser schluckte.  
„Die Ältesten haben etwas herausgefunden. Genau wie Paige, ist Helena auch nur eure Halbschwester. Wir wissen jedoch nicht wer ihr richtiger Vater ist. Was wir jedoch heraus gefunden haben ist, dass er Zauberer ist und früher auch in Hogwarts war. Aber allem Anschein nach hatte er sich für die böse Seite entschieden und sich wieder bekehrt. Alles in Allem war es ein One-Night-Stand in dem eure kleine Schwester entstanden ist."  
Die Schwester und die Lauschende fanden es eigenartig, dass die Ältesten diesbezüglich Nachforschungen angestellt hatten. Immerhin war schon immer klar gewesen, dass Helena ganz anders aussah, wie ihre Schwestern.  
Nun gut. Ihr wahrer Vater war also nicht Victor sonder irgendjemand der mal auf Hogwarts war. Irgendwie reizte sie es, ihn zu finden. Bestimmt gab es in dieser Schule Hinweise auf ihn. Vielleicht konnte sie ja schon Morgen etwas aus dem Lehrer herausbekommen, der ihr zeigen sollte, wo sie die Sachen für die Schule herbekam.


	2. Die Jägerin

_danke edin für dein commi ... das ganze ist aus einem total verrückten Traum entstanden ^^ ..._

_lg tinschchen_

_viel Spaß beim Lesen_

**Die Jägerin**

Dunkelheit hatte sich schon lange über die Stadt gesenkt. Sie tat dennoch kein Auge zu. Anscheinend nahm sie die Tatsache mit ihrem Vater viel mehr mit, als sie zu geben würde.  
Victor war immer wie ein Vater für sie gewesen. Doch es war schon lange für sie alle klar gewesen, dass er es nicht sein konnte. Dennoch hatte er immer „mein Schatz" oder „meine Kleine" zu ihr gesagt. Letzteres ging ihr ziemlich auf die Nerven, da sie nicht an ihre Körpergröße erinnert werden wollte.  
Vielleicht war es auch nur die Nervosität bezüglich des bevorstehenden Tages.  
Hogwarts.  
Morgen würde sie wohl ihren Zauberstab bekommen. Irgendwie klang es lächerlich. Diese Menschen brauchten ein Stück Holz um ihre Magie wirken zu lassen. Sie lachte leise in die Dunkelheit. Die Dämonen würden sie nicht mehr ernst nehmen, wenn sie sich mit einem Holzstöckchen verteidigen würde. Wie albern die Vorstellung doch war.  
Aber sie sollte etwas Neues dazulernen, hatte Leo berichtet. Pah. Die Ältesten bestimmten einfach so über Helena. Unmöglich! Wehren konnte sie sich jedoch nicht. Es war ihre Bestimmung Dämonenjägerin zu werden und dafür würde sie alles geben. Wenn man es genau nahm, war sie die mächtigste in der Familie. Das war zumindest einem der obersten Ältesten mal so rausgerutscht.  
Gemein fand sie nur, dass ihre Schwester die mächtigen Drei waren. Was war mit ihr? Gehörte sie nicht dazu? Oder würde „die mächtigen Vier" so schlimm klingen? Aber sie hatte aufgehört zu fragen. Es brachte nichts.

Die Nacht schritt voran und sie schlief immer noch nicht. Um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben ließ sie einfach ein paar ihrer Stofftiere im Raum herum schweben. Die Langeweile vertrieb dies jedoch nicht. Betrübt seufzte sie.  
Plötzlich erschien neben ihr eine in Licht gehüllte Gestalt. Völlig unbeeindruckt blieb sie liegen. Der Älteste sah sie ärgerlich an und räusperte sich. Helena registrierte ihn und setzte sich auf.  
„Was gibt's denn schon wieder?" Es klang beinahe frech.  
Der Älteste seufzte. „Heute wieder besonders gut gelaunt was? Du musst unbedingt diesen Dämon namens Cailan vernichten! Es eilt!", fügte er an, als Helena keine Anstalten gemacht hatte sich zu bewegen.  
Umständlich erhob sie sich und sah ihn an. „Ich nehme mich der Sache an. Im Moment habe ich sowieso nichts Besseres zu tun!" Mit einem Fingerschnipser kleidete sie sich an. Sie war sicher die einzige Elfjährige, die sich mit Dämonenjagd die Zeit vertrieb.  
Der Älteste erklärte ihr, wo Cailan zu finden war und wie er aussah und Helena verschwand auf dieselbe Weise in der der Älteste erschienen war. Woher sie wohl diese Kräfte geerbt hatte?

Sie beamte sich ohne groß Vorsicht walten zu lassen in die Unterwelt. Helena hatte keine Eile. Es war noch Nacht und der Tag würde noch länger auf sich warten lassen. Wo war jetzt dieser Dämon? Sie war doch direkt zur beschriebenen Stelle gekommen. Wo war er nun?  
„Heutzutage haben die Kinder keine Manieren mehr! Man klopft an, wenn man in das Quartier einer Person kommt!" Eine tiefe Stimme drang in der Dunkelheit zu ihr. Es war stockfinster, also hatte sie den Dämon nicht gleich bemerkt. Dieser machte Licht und sah das Mädchen böse an.  
„Bist du Cailan?", fragte sie gleichgültig. Bei Dämonen brauchte sie doch keine Manieren zu zeigen!  
Sie betrachtete den Dämon näher. Er hatte eine Glatze und war dunkelhäutig. Dieser Typ passte keinesfalls auf die Beschreibung.  
„Nein ich bin Tailan, Cailans Bruder. Was willst du von ihm?" Seine Augen verengten sich, als er das schwarzhaarige Mädchen näher betrachtete. Als er erkannte, wer sie war, sog er scharf die Luft ein.  
Im nächsten Moment jedoch lächelte er. Schon hielt er einen Feuerball in der Hand, bereit damit das Mädchen zu verletzen.  
Helena rollte bloß mit den Augen. Es war unglaublich wie dumm diese Wesen waren. Um dem Dämon jedoch ein wenig Freude vor seinem baldigen Ableben zu bereiten, tat sie so, als ob sie Angst hätte.  
Es erzielte seine Wirkung. Tailan wiegte sich in einem zu gutem Gefühl, als er den Feuerball abfeuerte. Kurz vor Helena blieb er jedoch in der Luft hängen. Eine Millisekunde später flog das feurige Geschoss auf seinen Besitzer zurück. Dieser reagierte zu spät und wurde Opfer seines eigenen Feuerballs.  
Siegessicher lächelte die junge Hexe. Doch wo war Cailan? Wie zur Antwort. Flog sie plötzlich im hohen Bogen gegen die Wand.  
„Du Miststück! Du hast meinen Bruder getötet!"  
Da war er ja. Heftig atmend sah er auf die Mörderin herab. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder hielt er ein Messer in der Hand.  
Helena rappelte sich auf und funkelte den Dämon böse an. Niemand hatte das Recht, sie herum zu schuppsen! Ohne ein Wort hob sie ihre Hände und deutete mit der offenen Handfläche auf Cailan. Dieser zerbarst ohne Vorwarnung in tausende Einzelteile.  
„Job erledigt!", flötete die junge Jägerin. Freudig sprang sie in die Luft. Schmerzvoll stöhnte sie auf. Ihr Rücken schmerzte siehöllisch. Verdammter Dämon! Mit diesem Gedanken beamte sie zurück in ihr Zimmer.


	3. Rubeus Hagrid

_Danke für das Commi edin ^^ ... ich habs mir zu Herzen genommen und gleich mal weitergeschrieben_

_lg tinschchen_

_viel Spaß beim Lesen_

**Rubeus Hagrid**

Es dämmerte bereits, als sie zurückkehrte. Anscheinend war sie doch länger weg gewesen, als vermutet. Die Zeit verlief aber auch anders in der Unterwelt.  
Mit einem Fingerschnipser war sie wieder in ihren Pyjama gekleidet und wollte sich ins Bett legen, als die Tür sich öffnete.  
„Gut, du bist schon wach. Komm bitte frühstücken. Leo hat gerade einen Schlüssel und eine Verließnummer vorbeigebracht. Es liegt alles unten am Tisch", erklärte Phoebe. Helena nickte und zog sich auf normale Weise um. Sie war zwar nicht müde, würde diese schlaflose Nacht aber gewiss erst später bereuen.  
„Guten Morgen, Leute!", sagte sie gut gelaunt und setzte sich an den Tisch.  
„Morgen! Ich muss leider zur Arbeit. Viel Spaß heute und benimm dich!", zwinkerte Phoebe ihr zu. Helena wünschte ihrer Schwester ebenfalls viel Spaß. Nachdem sie gefrühstückt hatte, half sie wie jeden Tag beim Abwasch.  
Danach besah sie sich den Schlüssel näher. Wofür der wohl war? Ein Zettel lag daneben. _Verließ Nr. 333._ Aha, dafür! Alle Fragen beantworteten sich irgendwann, stellte sie schmunzelnd fest. Irgendwie machte ihr das Hoffnung, bezüglich der Vatersache.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Der Lehrer, schoss es dem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen durch den Kopf. Sie wusste nicht recht, ob sie sich freuen sollte oder nicht. Ob der wenigstens nett war?  
Paige öffnete die Tür und staunte nicht schlecht. Ein riesiger Mann stand in der Tür.  
„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Rubeus Hagrid. Ich bin hier um das junge Fräulein mitzunehmen", stellte der Halbriese sich vor. Paige hatte schon vieles gesehen, also ließ sie sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.  
„Helena, Piper! Der Lehrer von Hogwarts ist hier!"  
„Genau genommen bin ich kein Lehrer. Ich bin nur Hüter der Ländereien von Hogwarts. Aja und das hier ist Harry Potter!"  
Erst jetzt fiel er Blick auf den kleinen Jungen neben ihm. Er wirkte unscheinbar, neben dem Halbriesen.  
„Guten Tag, junger Mann!", begrüßte sie ihn freundlich. Der Junge lächelte sie schüchtern an.  
Helena kam aus dem Esszimmer und Piper aus der Küche. „Guten Tag!", sagten beide wie aus einem Munde.  
„Dann können wir ja los!", meinte Hagrid und klatschte in die Hände. „Helena das hier ist Harry. Er wird dein Klassenkamerad im kommenden Schuljahr sein." Das Mädchen lächelte den Jungen an. Er lächelte zurück und wischte sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Dabei blitze eine Blitzförmige Narbe auf seiner Stirn kurz in ihr Sichtfeld. Der Ärmste, dachte Helena.  
Piper sah an diesem Tag zum ersten Mal ihrer jüngsten Schwester ins Gesicht, als sie ihr etwas sagen wollte. Als sie jedoch ihr Gesicht sah, wurde sie leicht wütend.  
„Helena Melinda Patricia Penelope Prudence Piper Phoebe Paige Halliwell! Was ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert?"  
Helena verstand nicht warum sie wütend war und warum sie immer ihren vollen Namen nennen musste, wenn sie es war. Was war denn mit ihrem Gesicht? Auch diese Frage beantwortete sich schnell, nachdem sie in den Spiegel blickte, der neben der Tür hing. Auf der rechten Stirnhälfte hatte sie eine Platzwunde. Das Blut war bereits geronnen und verkrustet. Warum war ihr das nicht aufgefallen? Jetzt wusste Piper wohl auch, dass sie mitten in der Nacht weg gewesen war. Verdammt.  
„Leo!", rief ihre Schwester bloß. „So lasse ich dich auf keinen Fall herumlaufen!" Ihr Ehemann erschien sofort. Sie mussten ihm nicht die Stelle zeigen, denn er sah sie sofort. Kurz breitete er die Hand darüber aus. Helena spürte das leichte warme Kribbeln. Sekunden später waren das Blut und die Wunde weg. Harry sah das alles mit aufgeklapptem Mund mit an. Auch Hagrid staunte.  
„Andere magische Welten, andere Sitten, was?", lachte er. „Na komm. 's Wird schon spät. Harry hier, muss schließlich zu Tante und Onkel zurück. Und wir müssen nach London reisen!"  
London!? Wie sollten sie von San Francisco so schnell nach London kommen. Ja, okay, für sie mit ihren Wächter des Lichts- Kräften war das kein Problem. Einfach hinbeamen und fertig. Doch sie bezweifelte ernsthaft, dass dieser riesige nette Kerl das konnte.  
„Ähm … soll ich uns schnell nach London beamen? Du musst nur sagen, wohin!", fragte sie ein wenig verlegen. Irgendwie schüchterne seine Größe sie ein. Er zwinkerte ihr aufmunternd zu.  
„Gute Idee, ich glaube sowieso es wäre besser, wenn ich keine Magie mehr benutze. Ich darf nämlich eigentlich nicht zaubern!", gab er verlegen zu. Nun lächelte Helena ihn aufmunternd an.  
„Dann gebt mir die Hände, bitte!" Sie hielt ihnen ihre Hände hin. Harry und Hagrid griffen sofort danach. Helena verabschiedete sich bei ihrer Familie und beamte sich und die beiden anderen direkt vor den Tropfenden Kessel.


	4. Die Winkelgasse

**Die Winkelgasse**

Die Menschen um sie herum, schienen diese zwielichtige Kneipe nicht wahrzunehmen. Es schien sogar so, als ob der Laden leer wäre. Doch Hagrid ging mit den Kindern bestimm darauf zu. Harry erzählte Helena inzwischen davon, wie Hagrid ihn abgeholt hatte. Das Mädchen musste lachen. Sie war froh, dass sie nicht so bescheuerte Verwandte hatte. Er erklärte ihr auch, dass die Zauberer den Begriff „Muggel" für Nicht-Magier verwendeten. Helena hörte gespannt zu.  
Als sie die Kneipe betraten, verkündete Hagrid lautstark sein Vorhaben. Alle wurden still, als er Harrys Namen beiläufig fallen ließ. Sofort kamen alle auf sie zu und wollten Harry anfassen und ihm die Hände schütteln. Helena stand stumm daneben und fragte sich, warum dies so war. Sie fing Harrys verwirrten Blick auf und merkte, dass er es ebenso wenig wusste. Nur Hagrid schien es zu genießen.  
Plötzlich stand ein schlanker Mann mit Turban vor dem Jungen. Hagrid strahlte ihn an.  
„Das meine Lieben ist Professor Quirrell! Euer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste", verkündete Hagrid mit stolz geschwellter Brust. Der Professor sah die beiden an, wobei sein Blick jedoch öfter auf Harry ruhte.  
„Oh neue S-Schüler, ja H-Hagrid. P-Potter als ob Sie dieses F-Fach n-nötig hätten, o-oder?", lachte der Lehrer. Helena fand, dass er furchtbar nervös wirkte. Er stotterte und zitterte. Ob das immer so war? Sie musterte ihn eine Weile, während er mit Harry sprach.  
Endlich verkündete überlaut, dass sie weiter mussten. „Noch viel zu besorgen heute!" Mit diesen Worten traten sie aus der Hintertür. Nun standen sie vor einer massiven Backsteinmauer. Helena kam das alles ein wenig seltsam vor.  
Harry erklärte ihr kurz, was Hagrid ihm erzählt hatte. Anscheinend war er hier eine Berühmtheit. Die ganze Sache schien ihm ziemlich peinlich zu sein.  
„Mach dir nichts draus! Immerhin bist du berühmt. Sie achten und ehren dich! Du hast ihnen immerhin Freiheit verschafft!", meinte Hagrid. Die Kinder tauschten noch mehr verwirrte Blicke aus, während der Halbriese etwas zu suchen schien.  
„Ähm Hagrid. Was machen wir hier. Da ist eine massive Mauer. Was soll das?", fragte Helena sichtlich verwirrt. Sie fand Hagrid nett, aber irgendwie war das alles total verrückt. Der Angesprochene schien endlich gefunden zu haben, was er gesucht hatte. Er klopfte mit einem rosanen Schirm auf die Backsteine.  
„Drei nach oben, zwei zur Seite", murmelte er vor sich hin. Plötzlich rollten die Steine zur Seite und bildeten einen Türbogen. Den Kindern klappte der Mund auf, als sie das bunte Treiben sahen.  
„Willkommen in der Winkelgasse, Kinder!", lachte Hagrid. Helena konnte es kaum fassen.

Harry las laut die Liste vor. So viele Sachen waren zu besorgen. Doch wie sollten sie das Ganze bezahlen. Diese Bedenken eröffneten sie Hagrid.  
„Gringotts!", war seine einzige Antwort. Darauf gingen sie auch zu. Anscheinend war das eine Zaubererbank oder so, überlegte Helena. Dafür war wohl auch der Schlüssel, kombinierte sie weiter. Ihr war nicht bewusst, dass sie hier Geld hatte.  
Sie betraten das Gebäude, während Hagrid ihnen erklärte, dass neben Gringotts nur Hogwarts der sicherste Ort wäre. Helena hörte nur halbherzig zu. Viel zu sehr war sie damit beschäftigt die Kobolde zu beobachten. Sie hatte schon öfter welche gesehen, aber diese hier sahen anders als. Sie wusste erst, dass es Kobolde waren, nachdem Hagrid es ihnen erklärt hatte.  
Hagrid ging direkt auf einen bestimmten Kobold zu. „Tach. Wir würden gerne Geld abheben und außerdem hat mir Dumbledore den Brief hier mitgegeben. Es geht um … Sie-wissen-schon-was!" Der Kobold nickte. „Folgen Sie mir!", sagte er knapp.  
Der kleine Kerl führte sie zu einem Wagen, der sich durch ein Tunnelsystem bewegte. Hier würde man nicht so schnell wieder rausfinden, überlegte Helena. Der Wagen ratterte immer weiter in die Tiefe. Hagrid neben ihr machte ein merkwürdiges Geräusch. Anscheinend war ihm schlecht. Harry jedoch sah sich ebenso erstaunt um.  
Abrupt hielt der Wagen. Der Kobold sprang raus und schritt mit einer Lampe im Arm auf die Verliestür zu.  
„Schlüssel bitte!" Hagrid kramte in seinem Mantel nach dem Schlüssel von Harrys Verlies. Er brauchte eine Weile, bis er ihn in den Weiten seiner Tasche gefunden hatte. Erwartungsvoll öffnete sich die Tür. Harry staunte, als er sein Erbe erblickte. Schnell packte er einiges ein und Sekunden später fuhren sie weiter zu Helenas Verlies.  
Schnell reichte sie dem ungeduldigen Kobold den Schlüssel. Auch hinter dieser Tür verbarg sich nicht weniger. Danach fuhren sie noch zu einem weiteren Verlies. In diesem befand sich bloß ein kleines schmutziges Päckchen. Sie fragte sich und schließlich Hagrid, was darin sei. Doch er antwortete nicht.  
Als sie endlich an die Oberfläche zurückkehrten, war Hagrid unheimlich dankbar. Er schickte die Kinder in einen Laden namens „Madam Malkins". Er selbst ging zurück in den Tropfenden Kessel, weil er einen Magenbitter benötigte.

Mutig betraten Helena und Harry gemeinsam den Laden. Anscheinend bekamen sie hier ihre Uniform. Eine nette Frau kam auf sie zu. „Hogwarts?" Die Kinder nickten. „Stellt euch zu dem Jungen dort. Der kommt nämlich auch dorthin."  
Die Kinder taten wie geheißen und stellten neben einen blonden Jungen. Sofort begann Madam Malkin ihnen Stoffe überzuwerfen, steckte hier und da was mit Nadeln ab und fummelte mit ihrem Zauberstab herum. Helena war am schnellsten fertig. Argwöhnisch beäugte sie den Blonden. Er kam ihr auf Anhieb unsympathisch vor. Das lag wohl eher an ihren empathischen Fähigkeiten, denn der Junge hatte bisher kein Wort gesagt.  
„Ihr kommt also auch nach Hogwarts was. Ich komme bestimmt nach Slytherin. Die anderen Häuser kam man vergessen. Außerdem werde ich bestimmt im Quidditchteam mitspielen. Erstklässler dürfen zwar keinen Besen haben, aber Dad kauft mir bestimmt einen." Der Junge redete weiter und Helena verstand kein Wort. Slytherin? Quidditch? Besen? Ihre Schwester Phoebe war zwar schon mal auf einem gerieten, aber sie konnte sich trotzdem nicht vorstellen was sich das bringen sollte.  
Gott sei Dank war auch Harry bald fertig und sie konnten den Laden verlassen. Auch er schien keine Ahnung zu haben, was der Junge da geredet hatte. Sie mussten anscheinend mehr lernen, als sie dachten. Hagrid wartete schon vor der Tür. Er war willig sie ein wenig auf zu klären.


	5. Der Zauberstab

**Der Zauberstab**

Nachdem sie nun ihre Uniformen besaßen führte Hagrid sie in alle anderen Geschäfte, aus denen sie etwas brauchten. In der Apotheke kauften sie ihre Zaubertränkezutaten und das dazu benötigte Equipment.  
Helena freute sich schon richtig auf dieses Fach, da sie auch oft Tränke brauen musste. Vor allem von Piper hatte sie diesbezüglich viel gelernt. Diese war sehr penibel was das betraf. Lächelnd erinnerte sie sich zurück, wie Piper und Paige sich immer in der Wolle hatten, weil Piper krankhaft wollte, dass Paige das Tränkebrauen perfekt beherrschte.  
Anschließend gingen sie in den Buchladen, um die Schulbücher zu kaufen. Helenas Augen weiteten sich bei dem Anblick der befühlten Regale. Sie las für ihr Leben gern. Sie kaufte nicht nur die benötigten Bücher, sondern auch ein Buch namens „Geschichte von Hogwarts". Es war sicher ratsam, es zu lesen. Sie hätte so gerne noch mehr Bücher gekauft, wenn Hagrid sie nicht davon abgehalten hätte.  
Danach besorgten sie sich noch Pergament und Federn. Helena fand das ziemlich altmodisch, sagte aber nichts. Diese Zauberer schienen alle ihre Eigenarten zu besitzen.  
Hagrid führte sie dann noch in einen Tierladen. Harry suchte sich eine Eule aus, die ihm Hagrid dann zum Geburtstag schenkte. Helena kaufte sich ein kleines süßes Käuzchen. Hagrid erklärte ihnen, dass diese Tiere in Zukunft ihre Post transportierten.  
Vor dem Laden sah er noch mal auf die Liste und stellte fest, dass sie nur noch einen Zauberstab brauchten. Also ging er mit ihnen auf einen Laden zu auf dem das Schild „Ollivanders" hing. Helena war gespannt. Immerhin brauchte sie doch keinen Zauberstab um Magie zu wirken. Ein Zwinkern, Handdeuter oder auch nur ein Gedanke reichten bei ihr und ihren Schwestern vollkommen aus.

*

Die Ladenglocke kündigte ihr Kommen an. Helena riss die Augen auf. Der Raum war von oben bis unten mit Zauberstäben vollgestopft. Es würde ewig dauern bis sie einen finden würden.  
„Guten Tag. Ich habe sie schon erwartetet!"  
Ein alter Mann schritt auf sie zu. Wie alle anderen bisher hatte er nur Augen für Harry. Langsam wurde Helena schon eifersüchtig, auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben würde. Hagrid nahm auf einen kleinen Stuhl Platz und beobachtete die beiden.  
Mr. Ollivander begann zuerst mit Harry. Welche Überraschung, dachte sich Helena spitz. Aber irgendwie tat ihr der Junge auch leid. Der Alte reichte ihm ein paar Zauberstäbe und befahl ihm den Stab zu schwingen. Helena lachte jedes Mal, wenn etwas in die Luft sprang. Harry verzog dabei immer seine Miene. Endlich hatte er einen gefunden, auch wenn Ollivander ihm die unheilvolle Geschichte des Stabes erzählte, kaufte er ihn.  
Nun war Helena dran. Der Alte betrachtete sie kurz. „Schwierig, schwierig. Was geben wir dir den zum Probieren?" Er musterte sie und kniff dann die Augen zusammen. „Sag mal, wer sind den deine Eltern?"  
„Penny Halliwell und … tja keine Ahnung wer mein Vater ist!", antwortete sie verwirrt. Warum fragte er sie sowas? Vielleicht hatte er sich gedacht, dass seine Eltern auch schon einen Zauberstab haben, damit die Wahl einfacher wurde.  
Er kam mit einigen Schachteln wieder und legte sie vor dem Mädchen hin. „Such dir einen aus." Wie immer verließ sich Helena ganz auf ihr Gefühl und griff nach einem Holzstab. Als sie das Holz berührte wusste sie, dass er für sie bestimmt war. Gespannt sah sie zu dem Alten auf.  
„Eiche, Phönixfeder und Einhornhaar, zehneinhalb Zoll. Sehr robust und gut geeignet für mächtige Zauber."  
Nachdem sie den Stab bezahlt hatte, klatschte Hagrid freudig in die Hände. Anscheinend war es ihm langweilig geworden. Er schien es plötzlich eilig zu haben den Laden zu verlassen. Anscheinend fühlte es sich wegen irgendetwas unwohl.

Den heftigen Shoppingtag ließen die drei im Tropfenden Kessel ausklingen. Jetzt waren sie für ihr erstes Schuljahr perfekt ausgerüstet. Während Harry Hagrid noch ein wenig über seine Eltern und einen gewissen Lord Voldemort befragte, beschäftigte Helena sich mit ihrem Zauberstab.  
Seltsam, dass man mit sowas zaubern konnte. Sie nahm sich fest vor, dass niemals ein Dämon sie damit zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Ihr gefürchteter Ruf wäre damit in den Schmutz gezogen.  
Sie sah auf als Hagrid seufzte.  
„Nun denn. Ihr müsst bald nach Hause. Wir sehen uns erst am 1. September wieder." Er klang richtig traurig.  
„Ähm Hagrid, wie kommen wir nach Hogwarts?", fragte Helena interessiert. Konnte sie sich einfach hinbeamen? Wo lag Hogwarts überhaupt?  
„Mit dem Hogwarts-Express. Der fährt am Gleis 9 ¾ in King´s Cross weg."  
Also musste sie nach London. Mhmm, Hogwarts steht also irgendwo in England, dachte sie sich. Würden die Dämonen dort nach ihr suchen?  
Hagrid musterte Helenas Gesicht genau. „Du weißt wirklich nicht, wer dein Vater ist?"  
Verwirrt sah sie ihn an. Was sollten diese ewigen Fragen nach ihren Eltern? Zuerst Ollivander und jetzt Hagrid. Sie versuchte nicht allzu genervt zu klingen.  
„Nein, wieso. Ich dachte lange Zeit, dass ich es wüsste, aber sicher war ich mir nie. Wegen dem Aussehen und so. Wieso fragst du?"  
Nun wich der Halbriese aus und räusperte sich. „Nur so!"  
Helena hob die Augenbraue. Er verschwieg ihr etwas und sie wusste es. „Raus damit. Warum fragst du? Ich kann es auch so rausfinden, dass weißt du oder?"  
Hagrid ries die Augen auf und sah sie erstaunt an. Anscheinend hatte er es nicht gewusst. „Sag mal, wie ist das bei euch Hexen so mit dem Magie wirken?" Er betonte besonders das euch.  
„Nun ja, aus dem Stehgreif würde ich jetzt mal behaupten, dass wir hier von zwei verschiedenen magischen Welten sprechen. Wir brauchen keinen Zauberstab um Magie zu wirken. Es wird bestimmt schwierig für mich, nicht wie immer zu zaubern." Und schon hatte er ihre Frage unter den Tisch gekehrt.  
Doch Helena ließ nicht locker. Während Hagrid sich wieder dem Jungen zu wandte, drang das Mädchen unbemerkt in seine Gedanken. Dort sah sie einen Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und dunklen Augen. Irgendwo hatte sie ihn schon mal gesehen. Bloß wo?  
„Kommt Kinder, wir müssen los. Harry ich bringe dich nach Hause. Helena du kannst dich gleich heim … ähm wie nanntest du es … beamen. Schöne Ferien wünsche ich dir noch!"  
Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte stapfte der Halbriese mit Harry Schlepptau nach draußen. Mist. Vielleicht hätte sie noch mehr aus dem Wildhüter bekommen können.  
Seufzend erhob sie sich und packte ihre Sachen. Millisekunden später stand sie im Wohnzimmer von Halliwell-Manor und wurde herzlich von ihren Schwester begrüßt.


	6. Wer ist der Vater?

**Wer ist der Vater?**

Ein Monat noch, dann würde dieser Hogwarts-Express abfahren. Aus irgendeinem Grund machte sie das nervös. Helena wusste fast nichts über Hogwarts und diese andere Zauberwelt. Wie würde es sein, mit dem Zauberstab zu zaubern?  
Hagrid hatte ihnen mitgeteilt, dass man in den Ferien nicht zaubern durfte, bis man volljährig sei. Es musste deprimierend sein, für diese Zaubererkinder. Sie würde es nicht ohne Magie aushalten.  
Um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, las sie in dem Buch „Geschichte von Hogwarts". Es war äußerst interessant.  
Diese Zauberschule schien voller Geheimnisse zu stecken. Helena erfuhr auch, dass die Decke der großen Halle, verzaubert war. Man sah immer die momentane Wetterlage. Auch die Treppen waren verzaubert. Diese wechselten die Richtung, wann und wie es ihnen passte. Alles in allem klang es sehr witzig.  
Ein kleiner Schrei entfuhr ihr, als sie las, dass Elektrogeräte auf dem Gelände nicht funktionierten. Ein volles Schuljahr ohne Handy? Unmöglich! Piper kam kampfbereit in ihr Zimmer gestürzt.  
„Wieso schreist du denn so?", fragte sie verwirrt, als sie keinen Dämon entdeckte.  
„Ich hab nur gelesen … In Hogwarts funktioniert kein Handy!", berichtete Helena bestürzt.  
„Und deswegen schreist du so? Naja egal. Du wirst das schon überleben!" Ihre große Schwester zwinkerte ihr zu. „Du hast schon den schlimmsten Dämon überlebt und wirst auch ein Schuljahr ohne Handy auskommen. Wenn du uns brauchst, rufst du uns einfach. So wie immer!"  
Helena nickte. So wie immer. Aber was sollte schon groß passieren? Laut Hagrid war Hogwarts doch der sicherste Ort in der Zaubererwelt. Ein Dämon konnte dort erst recht nicht eindringen.

Durch das belauschte Gespräch angeregt, war auch ihr Forschunganstrieb nach ihrem Vater entbrannt. Außerdem interessierte sie, warum Hagrid an einem schwarzhaarigen gruselig wirkenden Typen gedacht hatte.  
Diese dunklen böse blickenden Augen gingen ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Sie erinnerte sich an ihren Traum. Vielleicht war es eine Vision gewesen, überlegte das Mädchen. Aber warum zeigte ihr eine Traum-Vision diesen Mann?  
Auch wenn er äußerst streng und einschüchternd wirkte, ging dennoch etwas Vertrautes von ihm aus. Es kam ihr fast so vor, als würde sie ihn kennen. Wenn sie wusste, woher dieses Gefühl kam!  
Vielleicht war er …, nein das konnte nicht sein. Ihre Mutter hätte sich nie auf so jemanden eingelassen. Ganz sicher nicht.  
Außerdem bestand keine Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihnen. Naja vielleicht nur ihr schwarzes Haar. Ihre Augen waren zwar dunkel, aber dunkelbraun und nicht so rabenschwarz wie die des Mannes.  
Aber dennoch. Warum kam das Gefühl der Vertrautheit auf, wenn sie ihn sah? Pure Einbildung, schallt sie sich.  
Vielleicht sollte sie einen Ältesten dazu befragen!? Dann müsste sie allerdings zugeben, gelauscht zu haben. Irgendwie betrübte dieses Thema sie sehr.

„Warum bist du denn so niedergeschlagen?", fragte Phoebe erstaunt. Helena war doch die letzten Tage voller Vorfreude gewesen und jetzt, 2 Tage vor der Abreise, schien sie irgendetwas zu betrüben.  
Auch ihren anderen Schwestern war das Verhalten der Jüngsten nicht verborgen geblieben.  
„Bitte, sag uns doch, was los ist! Plagt dich jetzt schon das Heimweh?", wollte Paige wissen.  
Helena schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe euch belauscht, als der Älteste da war. Wisst ihr, wer mein richtiger Vater ist?"  
Piper sah sie streng an. „War ja klar, dass du es nicht lassen konntest. Aber nein mein Schatz, wir wissen es auch nicht. Leo hat, glaub ich noch etwas heraus gefunden. LEO!"  
Sofort erschien der Wächter des Lichts. „Was gibt's?"  
„Leo, hast du wirklich etwas herausgefunden, wegen meines Vaters?", sprudelte es sofort, ohne Erklärung, aus Helena heraus.  
„Haben wir wiedermal gelauscht? Naja, nicht ich sondern die Ältesten. Angeblich soll dein Vater dort Lehrer sein. Wir konnten dies jedoch noch nicht bestätigen!" Leo klang dabei wie ein Geschäftsmann.  
Helenas Herz machte einen Sprung. Lehrer. Hoffentlich stimmte es. Was er wohl unterrichtete? Das Mädchen konnte es kaum noch erwarten, nach Hogwarts zu kommen.  
Da war jedoch noch eine Frage zu klären. „Weiß er überhaupt von mir?"  
„Wenn du nichts von ihm wusstest, weiß er auch nicht von dir. Es tut mir leid. Die Ältesten halten diesbezüglich einen Rat ab. Anscheinend ist ihnen deine Zukunft sehr wichtig. Wahrscheinlich wird jemand zu ihm gesandt, um ihm die freudige Botschaft zu überbringen!" Leo zwinkerte ihr zu.  
Zufrieden mit dieser Nachricht besserte sich ihre Laune erheblich. Paige legte ihren Arm um Helenas Schulter.  
„Tja wir zwei mit dem anderen Vater."  
„Aber du Paige, kennst ihn ja wenigstens!", gab ich zu bedenken.  
Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Naja … glaub mir, dass macht es nicht besser!" Sie lachte und die Schwester und Leo begannen ebenfalls zu lachen.  
Sam, der Wächter des Lichts ihrer Mutter, war Paige´s Vater. Sie mochte ihn nicht wirklich, was vielleicht daran lag, dass er sich nichts aus ihr machte. Ob ihr Vater auch so war?  
„Pff, ihr Außenseiter!", scherzte Phoebe und Helena boxte sie dafür leicht auf den Arm. Dafür strubelte Phoebe ihr durchs Haar, was das Mädchen überhaupt nicht leiden konnte und das wusste ihre Schwester genau.  
„Ich störe ja nur ungern. Aber, Helena hast du schon den Koffer gepackt?" Schon wieder spielte Piper die Mutter. Helena wünschte sich für ihre Schwester, dass sie endlich schwanger wurde und sie dann nicht mehr bemutterte. Es war meist angenehm, aber sehr oft so ziemlich nervig.  
Helena war sich sicher, dass es trotzdem vermissen würde. Wieder kehrte die schlechte Laune zurück. Sie würde ihre Schwestern schrecklich vermissen.  
„Du kannst dich doch immer nach Hause beamen, wenn du uns vermisst!", schlug Phoebe ihr vor, die sofort ihre Stimmungsschwankung spürte.  
„Oder du rufst mich und wir kommen dich besuchen!", meinte Paige. Helena fiel ihren Schwestern in die Arme. Ihre Schwestern waren ihr ein und alles.


	7. Nur ein Traum!

**Nur ein Traum!?**

Nebelschwaden zogen an ihr vorbei. Träumte sie oder war sie wach? WO war sie? Langsam setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen. Es musste einfach ein Traum sein. Ihre Schritte hallten von den Wänden wieder.

Also musste sie sich in einem Raum befinden. Vorsichtig schritt sie voran.

Vor ihr, nicht weit entfernt, war ein Licht auszumachen. Zügig ging sie darauf zu. Je näher sie dem Licht kam, desto mehr verzog sich der Nebel. Jetzt erkannte sie, dass sie einen Gang oder Tunnel gefolgt war. Das Licht entpuppte sich als erhellter Raum, der sich vor ihr auftat.

In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein schwarz gekleideter Mann, es war der Mann aus ihrem letzten Traum und aus Hagrids Erinnerung. Er wirkte verschlossen, war groß gewachsen und wirkte wieder total streng auf sie.

Neben ihm stand ein Ältester, der mit ihm sprach. Sie konnte nicht wirklich verstehen, was die Männer besprachen. Vorsichtig näherte sie sich ihnen, bis sie einige Gesprächsfetzen vernehmen konnte. Die Männer schienen sie nicht zu bemerken.

„ … nein danke ich verzichte! Ich brauche sie nicht. Lieber lebe ich alleine, als dass ich mich um jemanden kümmern müsste!"

Seine Stimme ließ Helena zusammenzucken. Er sprach leise, aber seine Worte waren wie Messerklingen, die sich in sie bohrten. Seine Miene war ausdruckslos.

„Aber Sie sind ihr Vater! Es ist Ihre Pflicht, sie zu erziehen und sich um sie zu kümmern!"

„Nein, danke, kein Bedarf. Sie soll bleiben, wo sie bisher war! Sie hat doch Familie, da kann sie ja bleiben!" Seine Stimme ließ darauf schließen, dass er keine Widerworte duldete.

Der Älteste seufzte. Mit diesem Mann war nicht zu reden. „Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, von wem sie ihren Dickschädel hat. Sie werden ihr sowieso begegnen. Sie ist ihre Schülerin!"

„Ich werde ihr keine Beachtung schenken. Pah, Kinder!"

Helena schluckte. Spielte ihr ihre Einbildung einen Streich? Welcher Vater würde nicht sein Kind kennen lernen wollen?

Kopfschüttelnd verschwand der Älteste und mit ihm löste sich auch die Umgebung auf.

*

Schweißgebadet wachte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen auf. Dieser Traum machte ihr Angst. Heute würde sie endlich in den Zug steigen. Aber wollte sie das auch? Dieser Zug brachte sie vermutlich zu ihrem Vater.

Ihr Vater, der nichts von ihr wusste, von dem sie auch nichts wusste. Sie hatte nur Vermutungen und schreckliche Ahnungen.

Es war zwar noch zu früh für Frühstück, dennoch zog sie sich an und ging nach unten. Ihre Schwestern schliefen bestimmt noch. Vielleicht konnte sie ihnen mal zur Abwechslung Frühstück machen.

Seufzend trat sie in die Küche ein und stieß dabei mit Paige zusammen. „Schon wach, Schwesterchen?", fragte sie gähnend. Helena nickte. „Du kannst das Toastbrot in den Toaster stecken. Ich mach einstweilen den Kaffee."

Anscheinend hatte die jüngste ihrer drei älteren Schwestern dieselbe Idee. Während Paige den Kaffee zubereitete, toastete Helena für die ganze Familie Brot.

„Bist du schon so aufgeregt, dass du nicht mehr schlafen kannst?", wollte Paige wissen, während sie dem Kaffee beim Durchrinnen zu sah. Helena nickte. „Heute bist du ja unheimlich gesprächig."

Das brachte das Mädchen zum Lachen. „Naja. Es ist eben sehr früh. Außerdem hatte ich einen eigenartigen Traum." Helena war ihrer Schwester dankbar, dass sie darauf nicht näher eingehen musste.

Endlich waren auch Phoebe und Piper wach. Leo war schon unterwegs und hatte auf das Frühstück verzichtet. Piper war erstaunt darüber, dass die beiden jüngsten das Frühstück bereitet hatten. Normalerweise waren die beiden Langschläfer und mussten jeden Morgen geweckt werden.

Als alle fertig und schon zum Aufbruch bereit waren, erschien Leo vor ihnen. „Gut dass ich euch noch erwische. Ich war gerade in Hogwarts. Die Ältesten meinten, ich wäre am geeignetsten um mit den Lehrern dort zu sprechen. Ich konnte jedoch nur mit dem Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore sprechen. Er meinte, dass es eine interessante Neuigkeit wäre und er habe es geahnt. Er scheint mir recht mysteriös zu sein, aber er hat versprochen auf dich aufzupassen und dir zu helfen."

Helena schnitt eine Grimasse. Das Klang ja schon fast nach Nachhilfeunterricht und das beim Direktor persönlich. Aber über ihren Vater hatte Leo nichts berichtet. Langsam brannte sie schon drauf ihn kennen zu lernen.

„He wir sollten endlich los, sonst erwischt du den Zug nicht", erinnerte sie Piper. Sie drückte ihren Ehemann Helenas Koffer in die Hand. „Hast du alles eingepackt?" Helena ging alles noch einmal im Gedanken durch und nickte dann. Sie war sich sicher, dass alles im Koffer war. Wenn nicht würde sie es sich holen können. Wozu hatte sie schließlich ihre Wächter-des-Lichts-Kräfte.

Irgendwie behagte es ihr jetzt schon nicht, dass sie dann von ihren Schwestern weg war. Die Dämonen griffen sie nur zu gern an, wenn sie wussten dass sie alleine war. Helena schluckte.

Piper spürte ihr Unbehagen. „Wenn etwas ist, rufst du nach uns, oder Leo. Oder du kommst selbst her. Bitte pass auf und sei brav und … bring dich oder andere nicht in Schwierigkeiten. Lern gleich mit und …" Sie packte ihre kleine Schwester und drückte sie fest an sich.

Diese Bemutterung ging Helena zwar ziemlich auf den Geist, aber sie war sich sicher, dass sie das vermissen würde. Gott sei Dank machte sie das jetzt und nicht nachher am Gleis. Es wäre zu peinlich.

Auch Paige und Phoebe umarmten sie. Leo wünschte ihr viel Glück und erinnerte sie ans Aufbrechen.

Leo verschwand mit dem Koffer und dem Vogelkäfig, in dem ihr kleines Käuzchen saß. Bisher war ihr noch kein Name eingefallen, was ihr eben bewusst wurde. Vielleicht würde Lily passen.

Paige nahm Piper an der Hand und Helena verschwand mit Phoebe. Das Ziel war der Bahnhof namens King´s Cross.


	8. Der Hogwartsexpress

**Der Hogwarts Express**

Lärm. Gedränge. Die Halliwells sahen sich um. Nirgends war Schild zu sehen, auf dem Gleis 9 ¾ zu lesen war. Langsam wurde Helena nervös. Wo sollte sie hin? Oder waren sie am falschen Bahnhof gelandet? Sie schluckte.

Paige legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Wir werden es schon finden. Keine Sorge!" Phoebe zwinkerte ihrer kleinen Schwester aufmunternd zu. Piper und Leo waren gerade unterwegs und suchten weiter nach dem Gleis.

Die anderen drei Halliwells warteten geduldig auf ihre ältere Schwester. Das Ehepaar kam ein wenig verwirrt wieder.

„Was ist denn? Habt ihr es gefunden?", fragte Helena aufgebracht. Der Zug würde bald abfahren. Ohne sie.

„Nein. Wir haben aber danach gefragt. Der Bahnvorsteher hat uns ausgelacht", erklärte Piper betrübt.

„Anscheinend existiert so etwas nicht. Oder sie haben es wunderbar magisch geschützt. Es gibt auch in dieser Welt unheimlich starke Schutzzauber!" Leo versuchte die Jüngste zu trösten. Diese war inzwischen mehr panisch als traurig.

Doch sie gab nicht auf und schob ihren Gepäckwagen weiter. Der Käfig auf ihrem Koffer versperrte ihr die Sicht. Plötzlich stieß sie mit einem anderen zusammen. „´tschuldigung!"

Der Käfig mit ihrem Käuzchen Lily fiel zu Boden, blieb aber unbeschädigt. Ein weiterer Käfig landete auf dem Boden. Ein Blick auf das Federvieh darin, hellte Helenas Miene auf.

„Harry! Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich treffe. Du weißt sicher, wo das Gleis ist, oder?" Hoffnungsvoll sah sie ihn an, während er die Käfige aufhob. Die Vögel waren erstaunlich ruhig geblieben. Entschuldigend sah er sie an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe gerade den Typen da hinten danach gefragt. Er meinte, ich solle aufhören ihn zu veräppeln."

Neben Helena lachte jemand. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Du kennst uns ja schon, oder? Ich bin Piper, das ist Poebe und das Paige. Und dieser Mann hier ist Leo, mein Ehemann. Schön dich zu sehen."

Harry wirkte plötzlich ein wenig eingeschüchtert und sah die Schwestern an. Helena musste lachen. „Na toll, wie kommen wir jetzt zum Gleis?"

Wie zur Antwort drängelte sich eine mollige Frau an ihnen vorbei und baute sich vor ihnen auf. Sie hatte rotes Haar. „Ihr seid neu. Mein Sohn Ron geht dieses Jahr auch nach Hogwarts. Meine älteren Söhne sind alle dort, oder dort gewesen. Meine einzige Tochter, Ginny kommt erst nächstes Jahr auf die Schule. Ich werde euch helfen zum Gleis zu kommen. Ich bin Molly Weasley." Die Halliwells bedankten sich für ihre Hilfsbereitschaft.

Helena und Harry sahen sich um. Der kleinste Junge musste Ron sein. Neben ihm stand ein Zwillingspärchen und noch ein Junge. Das Mädchen zwängte sich an ihnen vorbei und versteckte sich hinter seiner Mutter.

Molly schritt voran und die anderen folgten ihr. Leo schob nun Helenas Gepäck und Piper hatte Harry den Wagen abgenommen. Die zwei Kinder unterhielten sich ein wenig mit den Weasley Kindern. Sie schienen nicht viel Ahnung von der Muggelwelt zu haben.

„Seid ihr beide Muggel?", fragte einer der Zwillinge, der sich als Fred vorgestellt hatte. Die beiden schüttelten heftig den Kopf.

„Ich bin eine Hexe, nur brauche ich eigentlich keinen Zauberstab dafür", erklärte Helena.

Die Jungen beäugten sie misstrauisch. Der andere Zwilling, George, kniff die Augen zusammen. „Sag mal Fred, erinnert dich unsere neue Freundin vom Aussehen her nicht auch an jemanden?"

„Jetzt wo du es sagst George. Stimmt. Eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit scheint zu bestehen!"

Verwirrt sah Helena die Jungs an. „Was … was meint ihr damit?" Die beiden lachten nur und schüttelten den Kopf. „Ach nichts."

Die jüngste Halliwell sah die beiden böse an. „Ich beam euch auf den Mond!" Harry lachte. „Die macht das wirklich." Die Zwillinge taten unbeeindruckt und gingen einfach einen Schritt schneller.

Ron sah sie jedoch bewundernd an. „Kannst du das wirklich?" Zur Antwort verschwand sie kurz auf der Stelle und erschien wieder. „Helena! Bist du von Sinnen? Hier sind Menschen!", schallt Piper ihre Schwester. Daran hatte sie gar nicht mehr gedacht. „Es tut mir leid. Es hat ja keiner gesehen!" Ron sah sie immer noch mit großen Augen an. „Siehst du, hab ich doch gesagt!", meinte Harry.

Nach einer Weile stoppte Molly vor einer Wand. „Los Fred und George, geht vor." Die Zwillinge rannten einfach auf die Wand zu. Doch anstatt dagegen zu laufen, liefen sie einfach durch und verschwanden. Also doch eine Art Schutzzauber, dachte Helena. Danach tat ihnen der ältere Bruder, Percy, es ihnen nach. Auch er verschwand. Und dann folgte Ron.

„Und nun du Junge." Molly lächelte Harry an. Dieser schluckte. „Wenn du nervös bist, renn lieber." Das tat er auch. Auch er verschwand hinter der Wand.

Nun war Helena dran. Ihre Knie zitterten leicht. Irgendwie war ihr das nicht geheuer. Sie schluckte und begann auf die Wand zu zulaufen. Innerlich bereitete sie sich auf den Aufprall vor und schloss die Augen, doch er blieb aus. Erstaunt hielt sie an und öffnete die Augen. Vor ihr herrschte ein Getümmel. Eine rote Lokomotive stand Abfahrtbereit am Gleis. Neben ihr stand Harry. Ihm schien es genauso wie ihr zu gehen. Erstaunt sahen sie sich um.

Hinter ihnen erschienen Piper, Phoebe, Paige und Leo. Auch sie konnten ihr Erstaunen nicht verbergen. Als Molly erschien drängte sie sie weiter. Schließlich würde der Zug bald abfahren. Mit oder ohne ihrer Kinder. Piper und Leo schoben die Gepäckwagen weiter. Helena, Harry und Ron waren bereits in den Zug gesprungen und suchten ein Abteil. Erst als sie eines für sie drei gefunden hatten, stiegen sie aus um ihr Gepäck zu holen. Leo erklärte sich bereit ihnen das Gepäck ins Abteil zu bringen. Während er das tat, verabschiedete sich Helena von ihren Schwestern.

„Ich werde euch vermissen. Aber bevor ich euch stark vermisse, werde ich euch besuchen!", meinte Helena und umarmte ihre Schwestern. Erstaunlicherweise war es ihr nicht peinlich. Auch Ron verabschiedete sich von seiner Mutter. Es schien ihm sehr peinlich zu sein. Als es auszuarten schien, schüttelte er seine Mutter ab und sprang in den Zug. Helena warf ihn einem aufmunternden Blick zu. Die beiden gesellten sich zu Harry, der schon ihm Abteil saß.

Ratternd setzte sich der Zug in Bewegung. Helena öffnete schnell das Fenster. Ihre Familie winkte ihr noch zum Abschied. „Pass auf dich auf!", rief Piper ihr zu. Helena nickte.

*

Eine Weile saßen die Kinder still im Abteil. Ron saß Harry und Helena gegenüber und sah aus dem Fenster.

„Sag mal, Helena. Warum hast du dich nicht nach Hogwarts gebeamt?", durchbrach Harry die Stille.

„Ich hätte es machen können, aber nicht dürfen. Piper meinte, es wäre besser normal an zu reisen", antwortete Helena. Nicht nur Piper war dagegen gewesen, sondern auch die Ältesten.

Ron sah die beiden aufmerksam an. „Sag mal, wie heißt ihr eigentlich genau?" „Helena Halliwell!" „Harry Potter!" Ron riss die Augen auf. „Du … du bist Harry Potter? Wow, ich habe Harry Potter kennen gelernt! Hast du wirklich diese … diese … du weißt schon … die Narbe?" Harry nickte und wischte die Haare weg. Ron sog zischend den Atem ein, als er die Blitznarbe sah.

Inzwischen hatte Helena mitgekriegt, warum sie Harry so vergötterten. Er hatte es irgendwie geschafft, als kleines Baby Voldemort zu töten. Voldemort war lange Zeit ein großer schwarzer Magier in dieser magischen Welt.

Ron fragte Harry eine Weile aus. Dieser konnte jedoch fast keine Frage beantworten, daher wurde es Ron langsam langweilig und er wandte sich Helena zu.

„Wie kommt es, dass du ohne Zauberstab zaubern kannst?" Helena begann ihn einen kleinen Vortag über die Zauberwelten zu halten und erklärte ihm auch ein wenig ihre Familiengeschichte.

„Heißt das, dass es im Prinzip zwei magische Welten gibt?", fragte Harry. Helena nickte. Die beiden Jungs schienen erstaunt zu sein. „Und was kannst du alles?", wollte Ron wissen. Der Rotschopf sah sie gespannt an.

Helena nahm einen Kulli aus ihrer Umhängetasche. Sie legte ihn auf ihre flache Handfläche. Kurz darauf schwebte der Kugelschreibe, rotierte und schlug Saltos. Das war jedoch eine ihrer leichtesten Übung. Als sie das jedoch damals zum ersten Mal gemacht hatte, war das gar nicht so einfach gewesen. Doch sie hatte gute Lehrer gehabt, die ihr alles genau erklärt hatten. Außerdem hatte sie in ihre Freizeit oft in der Zauberschule der Ältesten verbracht. Giddeon war ein ihr Mentor und hatte ihr viel beigebracht.

Die Jungen klatschten und Helena war den Kulli in die Luft und ließ ihn erstarren. „Boa ey. Cool!" Ron stand auf und griff nach dem Kugelschreiber. Er war erstaunt, dass er ihn so einfach nehmen konnte. „Kannst du noch mehr?" Die junge Halliwell nickte. „Natürlich!" Gerade wollte sie den Jungen zeigen, was sie noch konnte, als die Abteiltür zur Seite glitt.

Ein Mädchen mit gelockten braunen Haaren stand plötzlich vor ihnen. Sie sah sich suchend um. Als sie entdeckte, dass die Dunkelhaarige im Begriff war zu zaubern setzte sie sich hin und sah zu.

„Hier wird gezaubert, dann lasst mal sehen!"

Helena sah die irritierten Jungen an und zuckte dann mit der Schulter. Nun gut. Diese Person war ihr auf Anhieb unsympathisch. Die junge Hexe konzentrierte sich und schloss die Augen. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie ihr nun folgendes Kunststück noch nicht wirklich beherrschte. Erstaunt stöhnten die Zuschauer auf und sie öffnete die Augen. Neben ihr stand ein Astralzwilling. Aus Spaß verbeugte sie sich und der Zwilling tat es ihr gleich und verschwand danach.

„Also ich hab mich selbst ja zuerst an etwas leichtem probiert!", begann das Mädchen. Sie setze sich Harry gegenüber. Seine Brille war kaputt. Die Braunhaarige richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die geklebte Stelle. „Occulus Reparo!" Sofort war sie wieder heil. Vor erstaunen nahm Harry die Brille ab und entblößte kurz seine Narbe.

„Oh mein Gott! Du bist Harry Potter! Ich bin Hermine Granger. Und ihr seid?" Fast abfällig sah sie zu Ron und Helena. „Ronald Weasley!" „Helena Melinda Patricia Penelope Prudence Piper Phoebe Paige Halliwell!" Bei Menschen die sie nicht mochte, nannte sie immer ihren vollständigen Namen. Einfach um sie damit zu ärgern. Hermine sah sie ein wenig verwirrt an. „Sag mal, wie hast du das eben gemacht?" Misstrauisch beäugte sie das Mädchen mit dem langen Vornamen. „Tja was man kann, kann man eben!", war ihre einzige Antwort darauf.

„Egal, ihr solltet euch langsam anziehen. Wir werden bald ankommen!" Danach rauschte sie aus dem Abteil. Die drei sahen sich verwirrt an. „Was war das denn?"

Viel Zeit zum Grübeln blieb ihnen nicht, denn nachdem sie angezogen waren, klopfte eine nette alte Dame an ihrer Tür. „Süßigkeiten, meine Lieben?" Die Kinder stürmten zum Wagen. Während Ron zugab, sich nichts leisten zu können, kauften Harry und Helena von allem etwas. Sie war gespannt, wie das alles schmeckte. Besonders angetan war sie von den Lakritzzauberstäben. Was diese Zauberer und Hexen sich alles einfallen haben lassen. Unglaublich.

Endlich hielt der Zug. Die drei Freunde mussten zugeben, dass sie schon langsam die Nervosität packte. Wie erfolgte die Einteilung? In welche Häuser würden sie kommen? Würden die anderen sie aufnehmen? Viele Fragen, doch keine Antwort. Und Helena kreisten noch mehr Fragen durch den Kopf. Wer war der Mann aus ihrem Traum und aus Hagrids Gedanken. Ihr Vater?

* * *

ich würde mich mal wieder über ein Review freuen ... es dürfen aber auch mehr sein :D

lg


	9. Vater? Ich?

_danke an edin und Beatrice für die Reviews_

_lg tinschchen_

**Vater? Ich?**

Während die Schüler mit dem Zug anreisten, waren die Lehrer bereits alle versammelt. Jeder saß an seinem Schreibtisch im Lehrerzimmer. Hier und da tauschte man Urlaubserlebnisse aus. Ja auch die Lehrer Hogwarts gönnten sich Urlaub im Ausland. Doch jeder von ihnen mied den stets schwarz gekleideten Zaubertränkemeister. Jeder von ihnen wusste, dass der Schwarzhaarige nichts von Reisen hielt und auch nicht mit solchen Erzählungen belästigt werden wollte. Er hielt sich immerzu in seinem Kerkerbüro auf. Vielleicht war er deswegen auch immer so blass um die Nase. Sonne hatte seine Haut bestimmt noch nie gesehen.

„Tja heute ist es mal wieder so weit. Die neuen Erstklässler stoßen zu uns und ein neues Jahr voll Freude und Ehrgeiz beginnt!"

Severus stöhnte auf. Jedes Jahr hielt Albus Dumbledore dieselbe öde und unnötige Rede. Sie soll die Lehrer motivieren und aufbauen. Als ob er das brauchen würde. Er hasste diese Bälger, egal wie alt sie waren und was der Alte sagte.

Doch heute wirkte der Schulleiter etwas verwirrt und abwesend. Auch den anderen fiel es auf. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Harry Potter jetzt offiziell Hogwartsianer werden sollte. Deswegen war auch Hagrid schon ganz aus dem Häuschen. Der Tränkemeister rollte mit den Augen. Das konnte heiter werden. Potter. Bah, wie er diesen Namen allein schon hasste! Unweigerlich wurde er an seine eigene Schulzeit erinnert. Potter. Er würde sich an dem Balg für die Vergehen seines Vaters rächen.

„Albus was ist denn los? Du wirkst, als ob dich irgendetwas bedrückt!" Minerva stand bereits neben dem Schulleiter und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er seufzte. Severus setzte sich auf und sah den alten Mann an. So betrübt hatte er ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Doch plötzlich huschte ein verschmitztes Grinsen über das faltige Gesicht des Alten. Dieses Lächeln verlieh ihm etwas Spitzbübisches.

„Für manche von uns, wird sich dieses Jahr so einiges Verändern!", prophezeite er und sah dabei den Schwarzhaarigen an. Dieser schenkte seinem ehemaligen Mentor nur einen verwirrten Blick und wandte sich dann wieder ab. Die Spinnereien des in die Jahre gekommenen Schulleiters hatte er nicht nötig. Da war das Buch, das er gerade las, interessant, trotz der vielen Fehler des Autoren.

„Albus was willst du damit andeuten?", wollte Flittwick wissen. Alle Lehrer waren gespannt. Alle, bis auf Severus Snape. Er nippte an seiner Kaffetasse und blätterte in seinem Buch.

„Nun gut, wenn es euch alle so brennend interessiert, dann werde ich es verlauten. Außerdem ist es besser, wenn es alle bereits im Vorhinein wissen. Also ich hatte erst unlängst einen Besuch von den Obrigen der anderen magischen Welt. Einer der Ältesten, Gideon, hat mich aufgesucht und mit mir gesprochen. Ab heute haben wir eine Halliwell in unserer Schule!" Ein Raunen ging durch die Lehrerschaft. Die Professoren wussten sehr wohl, wer die Halliwell waren.

„Als ob Potter nicht schon genug an Berühmtheit dieses Jahr wäre!", murrte Severus und nahm einen großen Schluck Kaffee. Noch jemand, der glaubte, er wäre was Besseres. Auf so jemanden konnte er verzichten.

„Außerdem wurde ich vor kurzer Zeit gebeten Nachforschungen anzustellen, was ich auch getan habe. Mit interessantem Ergebnis. Von der Jüngsten der Halliwell, Helena, weiß man nicht, wer ihr Vater ist, doch es wurde vermutet, dass er aus dieser, unserer Welt stammt. Sie hatten recht. Er sitzt sogar unter uns!" Sein Blick blieb an dem Zaubertränkelehrer hängen.

Fast allen Anwesenden klappte gleichzeitig die Kinnlade nach unten. Unmöglich. Severus Snape konnte niemals Vater sein!

Dieser hatte sich an seinem Kaffee verschluckt. Er musste sich doch eben verhört haben. Er, Vater? Das konnte nicht sein. Er erinnerte sich nur vage eine Frau mit dem Namen Halliwell. Doch ja, da war eine gewesen. Allerdings war da auch viel Alkohol im Spiel gewesen.

„Haben Sie das kommen sehen, Albus?", flötete Trelawney. Sie starrte durch ihre Brille den dunklen hustenden Mann erstaunt an. Dabei sah sie aus wie ein Insekt.

„Wenn das jemand hätte kommen sehen müssen, dann wohl noch am ehesten Sie, Sybill!", herrschte Minerva die libellenartige Gestalt an. Empört plusterte die Seherin sich auf. Bevor ein Streit zwischen den beiden entbrannte, ging Albus dazwischen. Die Kolleginnen bekamen sich immer gern in die Haare.

„Aber, aber meine Damen. Beruhigt euch. Was sagt überhaupt Severus zu seinem neuem Glück?" Der Schulleiter sah zu seinem dunkelhaarigen jüngeren Kollegen. Wieder wurden alle Blicke auf den Tränkemeister gerichtet. Dieser richtete sich auf und legte das Buch weg.

„Ist es überhaupt bewiesen, Dumbledore? Nicht dass sie dem Kind falsche Hoffnungen machen!" Oder mir mein Leben unnötig versauen, dachte er bei sich. Der Alte lächelte ihn immer noch an und nickte. Severus schluckte. Er hatte eine Tochter. Unmöglich.

„Natürlich ist klar, dass du dich, solange sie hier ist, um sie kümmerst. Mir wurde gesagt, dass sie ein sehr lebhaftes Kind ist. Außerdem hat sie anderweitige Aufgaben zu verrichten. Sie ist Dämonenjägerin. Du wirst dir zwar viele Sorgen machen müssen, aber es wird dir gut tun!", erklärte der Schulleiter. Severus unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Das konnte ja heiter werden. Er, Vater der jüngsten Halliwell.

„Wie fahrlässig, eine 11-jährige so etwas machen zu lassen. Halliwell hin und her! Das arme Kind", stellte Minerva fest. Die anderen stimmten stumm zu. Was war das für eine Welt, die ein kleines Kind so etwas machen lässt.

„Nun gut, die Schüler werden bald eintreffen. Wir sollten uns in die große Halle begeben und unsere Plätze einnehmen!" Darauf strömten die Professoren aus dem Lehrerzimmer. Nur Severus blieb zurück.

Er brauchte einen Moment für sich. Vater. Er. Unmöglich. Seit 11 Jahren war er Vater eines Kindes, und wusste es nicht einmal. Wusste sie schon, dass er ihr Vater war? Wie würde sie reagieren, wenn sie ihn sah? Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Was kümmerte ihn das. Kinder hatten ihn noch nie interessiert. Wenn sie noch nichts von ihm wusste, dann sollte es auch so bleiben! Er, Severus Snape, war schon immer Einzelgänger. Kein Kind würde seine traute Einsamkeit zerstören. Sein Blick war aus dem Fenster gerichtet. Auf dem See waren bereits die kleinen Boote zu sehen. Bald würde sie da sein. Wie sie wohl aussah? Plötzlich ruhte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Severus, ich weiß, es ist eine neue unerwartete Entwicklung, aber nimm es, wie es kommt mein Junge. Sie weiß noch nicht, wer ihr Vater ist. Aber du solltest ihr diese Information nicht verwehren. Es wäre unfair. Außerdem glaube ich, dass du ein guter Vater sein würdest." Aufmunternd sprach Albus auf den Jüngeren ein. Er hatte schon so viel durchgemacht, und jetzt war er auch noch Vater.

„Aber vergiss auch deine andere Aufgabe nicht. Du hast mir dein Wort gegeben, Lilys Sohn zu schützen!", erinnerte der Schulleiter. Severus nickte. Zu mehr war er im Moment nicht imstande.

„Hier trink das. Zur Beruhigung!" Severus sah auf, als ihm ein Glas hingehalten wurde. Minerva reichte ihm ein Glas Cognac. Sie hatte er gar nicht bemerkt. Dankend nahm er an und leerte es in einem Zug.

„Nun gut, stürzen wir uns ins Abenteuer!", scherzte Albus und Minerva lächelte ein wenig. Der Tränkemeister hob lediglich die Braue. Warum musste er sich immer über ihn lustig machen. Die Gryffindor Hauslehrerin klopfte ihrem jüngeren Kollegen aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

„Sie schaffen das schon Severus! Sie sind mit weitaus mehr schon zu recht gekommen!" Die drei Professoren verließen nun ebenfalls das Lehrerzimmer und begaben sich in die große Halle. Minerva verabschiedete sich jedoch recht bald wieder, da sie die Erstklässler von Hagrid entgegen nehmen musste. Außerdem musste sie den Hut holen.

Unruhig rutschte Severus auf seinem Platz hin und her. Die Blicke der Kollegen ruhten immer noch größtenteils auf ihm. Doch er blendete sie auch. Im Moment dachte er an seine Tochter. Er wusste nicht einmal, wie sie aussah. In welches Haus würde sie der sprechende Hut einteilen? Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wieso beschäftigte er sich überhaupt damit? Nervös sah er zum Portal, welches in diesem Moment auf ging. Die älteren Schüler strömten ein und setzten sich an ihre Haustische. Nicht mehr lange, dann würden die Erstklässler durch diese Tür schreiten. Sofort baute er seine gewohnte undurchdringliche Mauer wieder auf. Niemand sollte seine Gefühle mitbekommen.


	10. Hogwarts

**Hogwarts**

Die drei verließen den Zug und wurden von der Menschenmenge mitgerissen. Um die Jungs nicht zu verlieren, klammerte sich Helena an Harrys Umhang. Es war schon dunkel und man konnte schwer erkennen, wo man langgehen musste. Die älteren Schüler schienen den Weg zu kennen. Nur hier und da sah man verwirrte Blicke. Das mussten wohl ebenfalls Erstklässler sein.

Am liebsten hätte Helena die Hände gehoben und alle erstarren lassen. Sie hasste solch Gedränge. Oder sie könnte der ganzen Sache einfach entschweben. Bevor sie noch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, erhob sich eine Stimme über das Gewirr.

„Erstklässler zu mir!" Hagrid übersah die Menge und rief die Neuen zu sich. Dankbar kämpften sich Helena und Harry zu ihm durch. Ron folgte ihnen staunend.

„Hi Hagrid!", begrüßten die beiden Kinder ihren großen Freund. Dieser zwinkerte ihnen zu.

„Na ihr beiden. ERSTKLÄSSLER!! NA LOS KOMMT SCHON!"

Schon bald waren alle Neulinge bei dem Halbriesen versammelt. Die anderen Schüler gingen alle an ihnen vorbei. Hagrid lächelte sie alle an.

„Ihr werdet mit etwas besonderem zum Schloss gebracht. Los folgt mir, nicht bummeln." Er schritt voran. Während er einen Schritt machte, mussten die Kinder 3 machen.

Schon bald waren sie an einem dunklen See angelangt. Hagrid bat sie, in kleinen Grüppchen in die Boote zu steigen. Helena schluckte. Ungeahnte Tiefen konnten auf sie warten, falls sie kenterten.

Die Angst vor tiefen Gewässern steckte tief in ihr. Vielleicht hatte es etwas damit zu tun, dass ihre Mutter ertrunken war. Sogar Prue, ihre älteste, leider verstorbene, Schwester hatte das tiefe Wasser gemieden. Sie war nie schwimmen gegangen.

Harry bemerkte Helenas Unbehagen. „Komm schon, Hagrid passt auf uns auf. Es wird nichts passieren. Wenn doch, dann fisch ich dich aus dem Wasser!" Er lächelte das Mädchen aufmunternd an. Sie lächelte schüchtern zurück und stieg ins Boot mit Harry und Ron.

Gerade als Hagrid sich zu ihnen gesellen wollte, drängelte sich ein blonder Junge an ihm vorbei. Zwei stämmige Jungen dicht neben ihm. „Hier sitze ich!" Er nahm Platz. Helena erkannte ihn wieder. Das war doch der junge aus Madame Malkins. Innerlich verdrehte sie die Augen.

*

Die Boote schwammen ruhig und wie durch Magie über den See. Helena kuschelte sich an Harry. Sie hatte Angst, ins Wasser zu fallen. Außerdem war es kalt. Der Blonde kicherte deswegen und murmelte irgendwelche idiotischen Sachen. Langsam ging der Halliwell das ziemlich auf die Nerven.

„Hältst du mal bitte die Klappe? Ich möchte die Fahrt genießen und nicht deine nervige Stimme hören!", fuhr sie ihn an. Sofort verstummte dieser und sah sie wütend an.

„Du glaubst wohl, dass du dir so manches erlauben kannst, oder? Pass auf, oder du landest unabsichtlich im Wasser!", drohte er. Seine Freunde knacken mit dem Knöcheln. Wollte er sie etwa einschüchtern?

„Versuchs doch!", forderte Helena ihn heraus. Sie wusste, dass es dumm war, gleich am ersten Tag Mist zu bauen. Aber dieser Typ war es allemal wert. Er erhob sich und plusterte sich vor ihr auf. Unheilvoll begann das Boot zu schwanken. Ein wenig panisch klammerte sich die junge Hexe an den Holzrand. Daraufhin lachte der Blonde. Die zwei Schlägertypen packten das Mädchen und wollten sie über Bord werfen. Harry erhob sich ebenfalls und das Boot schwankte noch mehr. Ein wildes Handgemenge begann. Helena riss sich los und stieß unbeabsichtigt gegen den Blonden. Von dem war nur noch ein Schrei zu vernehmen und ein darauf folgendes Platschen.

Gott sei Dank waren sie bereits am Ufer angelangt. Der blonde Junge watete trief nass aus dem See und sah die austeigenden Schüler wütend an. Seine Freunde umringten ihn wieder und er stolzierte davon. Als er an Helena vorbei kam, rempelte er sie an und raunte ihr etwas zu. „Das zahl ich dir heim!"

Doch Helena, Harry und Ron konnten nicht anders als lachen. Hagrid, der zwar anfangs ein wenig schimpfen wollte, lachte ebenfalls, als er die Geschichte erfuhr. Er warf dem nassen Jungen ein Handtuch zu und ging mit ihnen dann hoch zum Schloss.

Erst jetzt bemerkte das Mädchen das prächtige Schloss. Hier lernte sie also, mit einem Zauberstab umzugehen. Wenn sie an die Zauberschule dachte, die sie kannte, war sie nichts gegen das hier. Gideon würde gelb werden vor Neid. Oder sie würde ihn gelb färben. Lachend folgte sie Hagrid.

Je näher sie kamen, desto größer wurde das Schloss. Die junge Halliwell fühlte sich bei dem Anblick immer kleiner. Ob ihr Vater tatsächlich mal hier gewesen war? Vielleicht würde sie auch mehr über ihn herausfinden.

Ihre Anspannung stieg, als sie das große Eichenportal passierten. Plötzlich verabschiedete sich Hagrid von ihnen. Vor ihnen stand nun eine streng wirkende alte Frau. „Guten Tag, Erstklässler. Ich bin Professor McGonagal, Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor und Lehrerin für Verwandlung. Ihr werdet bald in eure Häuser eingeteilt. Also folgen Sie mir!" Die Professorin schritt voran und führte sie zu einem weiteren Portal. Von selbst schwangen die Flügel auf und gewährte ihnen den Durchgang.

Sofort ruhten alle Blicke auf den Neuankömmlingen. Helena schluckte. So was konnte sie einfach nicht leiden. Ihr Blick war starr auf den Boden gerichtet. Deswegen wäre sie fast gegen einen Schüler gestoßen, als alle stehen blieben. Jetzt sah das Mädchen auf und betrachtete die Professoren genau.

Der Älteste am Tisch war zweifelsohne der Schulleiter. Ihr Blick wanderte weiter und blieb geschockt an einem dunklen Mann hängen. Der Mann aus ihrem Traum! Ohne Zweifel, er war es. Sie keuchte. Er starrte sie durchbohrend an. Angstschweiß brach auf ihrer Stirn aus. Schnell senkte sie den Blick. Irgendetwas an diesem Mann machte ihr Angst.

Er sah sie an und sie sah ihn an. Nur wenige Sekunden herrschte der Blickkontakt. Doch er reichte um in ihre Gedanken einzudringen. Sie hatte von ihm geträumt? Er hatte sich sicher vertan. Aber was war jetzt? Angst. Vor ihm. Er unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Ja diese Wirkung hatte er auf die meisten Schüler. Wer sie wohl war?

Severus Blick wanderte weiter und fand Harry. Er sah so aus wie sein arroganter Vater. Der Junge sah ihn an. Diese Augen. Grün, wie die seiner Mutter. Lily. Der Tränkemeister riss sich aus den Gedanken und musterte weiter die Schüler. Wer wohl seine Tochter war?

Eigentlich hatte er sich noch keine Gedanken über ihr Aussehen gemacht. Blond? Brünett? Dunkelhaarig? Ihre Mutter hatte, so glaubte er sich zu erinnern, braune Haare. Oder ob sie mehr ihm gleich sah? Was wenn sie mit seiner Nase gestraft war? Aber diese hatte doch erst die Form bekommen, nachdem sie einige Male gebrochen worden war. Doch er fand kein Mädchen, das seinen Vorstellungen entsprach. Mittlerweile hatte die Einteilung begonnen, doch er achtete nicht darauf. Bis Minerva beim Buchstaben H angelangte.

„Halliwell, Helena Melinda Patricia Penelope Prudence Piper Phoebe Paige!", las Minerva vor.

Severus sah auf. Wieso war sie denn mit so einem Namen bestraft worden?

Helena schluckte. Langsam trat sie auf den dreibeinigen Stuhl zu, nachdem sie ihren Namen vernommen hatte. McGonagal setzte ihr den Hut auf. Was würde jetzt passieren? Bisher hatte sie den Hut nur die verschiedenen Häuser ausrufen gehört. Hermine war nach Gryffindor gekommen. Wohin würde man sie stecken?

„Wen haben wir denn hier? Ein kleines mutiges Mädchen. Aber auch listig und dennoch klug. Schwierig, schwierig. Rawenclaw, Gryffindor oder doch Slytherin." Helena zuckte. Ein sprechender alter Hut!? Was war diese Welt auch eigenartig. Aber sie wollte keinesfalls nach Slytherin. „Mhmm … schwierig, schwierig. Du würdest in jedes dieser drei Häuser passen. Versuchen wirs doch mal. GRYFFINDOR!" Der Tisch in Rot jubelte und empfing sie herzlich. Erleichtert nahm sie Platz und sah zu Harry und Ron, die noch warten mussten.

Danach wanderte ihr Blick wieder hoch zu den Lehrern. Der schwarzgekleidete Professor beobachtete sie. Wieder senkte sie den Blick. Am liebsten würde sie in seine Gedanken eindringen, aber sie wollte keinen Ärger bekommen. Helena wandte sich an die Weasley Zwillinge, neben denen sie sich niedergelassen hatte. „Sagt mal, wer ist der dunkle Typ da oben?"

Fred grinste sie an und George lachte. „Tja, Kleine, das ist Professor Snape." Die beiden lachten und tuschelten. Was hatten sie zuvor bei King´s Cross gesagt, dass ihr Aussehen sie an jemanden erinnerte? Aber etwa doch nicht an den da oben?

Das Mädchen, das zuvor angstvoll den Blick gesenkt hatte, war seine Tochter? Sie hatte dunkles langes Haar, das seinem gleich kam. Ihre Augen schienen auch dunkel zu sein. Sie sah tatsächlich ein wenig aus wie er. Stumm betrachtete er, wie sie nervös zum Hut schritt. Die Professoren um ihn herum begannen zu tuscheln und Trelaweny stupste ihn in die Seite. Er blendete es aus und konzentrierte sich auf seine Tochter. Wo würde der Hut sie hinstecken?

Als er das Wort „Gryffindor" vernahm, zuckte er leicht, aber unbemerkt, zusammen. Was? Seine Tochter eine Löwin? Also hatte sie doch mehr von ihrer Mutter, als von ihm. Der rote Tisch jubelte auf. Eine Geste, die jedem Neuling zu Teil wurde, egal ob berühmt oder nicht. Severus bezweifelte, dass die meisten Schüler überhaupt etwas über den Namen Halliwell wussten.

Er konnte seinen Blick kaum von ihr abwenden. Sie wusste es noch nicht, dass er ihr Vater war. Aber ahnte sie es? Ihre Gedanken waren ungeordnet und ließen diese Vermutung zu. Wieder kreuzten sich ihre Blicke. Diesmal hielt sie ihm ein wenig länger stand. Helena sprach mit den Weasleys, über was, verstand er nicht. Anscheinend hatte sie sich schon mit den Terror-Zwillingen angefreundet.

Die Zeit verging, immer mehr Schüler wurden eingeteilt. Der junge Malfoy kam in sein Haus. Das konnte ja heiter werden. Der kleine sah genau so arrogant aus wie sein Vater. Und dann kam der Name, auf den die meisten Lehrer bereits gewartet haben.

„Potter, Harry!"

Schlagartig wurde alles still. Niemand sprach mehr. Alle Blicke waren nach vorne gerichtet, auf den Jungen, der aus der Schülerschar trat. Helena bemerkte, wie nervös er war. Stumm wünschte sie ihm Glück. Harry würde bestimmt auch ein Gryffindor werden. Sie war sich dabei sicher.

Und tatsächlich. Die Schüler in rot jubelten so laut wie nie zuvor. Sie hatten Potter im Haus. Ein unheimlicher Gewinn. Der Schwarzhaarige ließ sich erleichtert grinsend neben der Halliwell nieder. Die Braunhaarige fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Ich wusste, dass du nach Gryffindor kommst! Jetzt sind wir in einem Haus, fehlt nur noch Ron!" Die beiden sahen zu ihrem rothaarigen Freund, der sichtlich nervös wirkte. Fred lehnte sich zu den Kindern. „Bisher waren alle Weasleys im Hause Gryffindor. Wehe er macht die Familientradition kaputt!" George lachte und klopfte seinem Bruder auf die Schulter.

Der jüngste Weasley schaffte es, die Tradition fortzusetzten. Sichtlich erleichtert setzte er sich neben Harry. Die drei grinsten sich an.

„So, jetzt da alle eingeteilt sind, würde ich sagen: Guten Appetit!" Professor Dumbledore hatte sich erhoben. Er klatschte in die Hände und auf dem Tisch erschienen unheimliche viele tolle Speisen. Ron und Harry langten kräftig zu. Nur Helena griff sich zaghaft einen Apfel. Sie hatte noch genug von den Süßigkeiten, die sie im Zug gegessen hatte. Außerdem aß sie abends sowieso nicht sehr viel.

Immer noch klebte sein Blick an ihr. Dem Potter-Bengel hatte er keines Blickes gewürdigt. Anscheinend kannte er seine Tochter. Sie hatte ihn umarmt. Das konnte ja heiter werden. Seine Tochter, die Freundin von Harry Potter. Severus graute bereits jetzt vor der Vorstellung, dass mehr aus dieser Freundschaft werden könnte. Er hoffte inständig, dass ihm dann die typischen Gespräche erspart blieben. Immerhin hatte sie Schwestern. Dennoch würde er hier auf Hogwarts auf sie achten müssen. Er registrierte kaum, dass das Essen auf dem Tisch stand. Unbewusst tat er sich etwas Fleisch auf. Seinen Blick hatte er immer noch auf das Mädchen gerichtet. Sie nahm sich nur einen Apfel. Sollte er sich deswegen Sorgen machen? Die Vorstellung war selbst für ihn lächerlich. Severus Snape sollte sich Sorgen um ein Kind machen. Wie witzig, dachte er zynisch.

Endlich hatten alle zu Ende gespeist und Albus erhob sich wieder für seine Rede. Er warnte die Schüler vor dem verbotenen Wald und vor dem dritten Stockwerk. Als ob sich das etwas bringen würde. Je verbotener, umso spannender wurde es für die Bälger. Danach wurden die Schüler ins Bett geschickt. Severus sah ihr nach. Helena folgte brav ihrem Vertrauensschüler.

„Severus, wann wollen Sie mit ihrer Tochter reden?", wollte Flitwick wissen. Wenn er das wüsste. „Ich habe noch keinen Plan diesbezüglich." Wie immer war seine Stimme gefühlskalt. Damit machte er sogar manchen seiner Kollegen Angst. „Auf jeden Fall, möchte ich es ihr sagen, wenn es recht ist!" Das war mehr an Dumbledore gewandt. Dieser zwinkerte dem Tränkemeister zu: „Was denkst du von mir, Severus. Ich kann Geheimnisse für mich behalten und das weißt du. Auch deine Kollegen werden dicht halten!" Er sah jeden einzelnen an und jeder nickte. Severus seufzte leise. Wann sollte er es ihr sagen?

Zurück in seinem Büro konnte er sich nicht entspannen. Er hatte eine Tochter! Das zu verarbeiten würde wohl länger dauern. Severus goss sich ein Glas Scotch ein und leerte es in einem Zug. „Das sollte aber nicht zur Gewohnheit werden, mein Junge!" Dumbledore stand hinter ihm. Wie der Tränkemeister es hasste, wenn sich der Schulleiter so anschlich. „Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen! Und das bereits jetzt, obwohl sie es noch nicht einmal weiß! Warte erst mal ab. Morgen hast du die Erstklässler in einer Doppelstunde. Vielleicht ergibt sich die Chance. Aber warte nicht zu lange!", riet er ihm. Albus klopfte ihm noch mal auf die Schulter und verließ dann sein Büro. Manchmal war der alte Mann Severus richtig gruselig. Er löschte das Licht in seinem Büro und ging durch eine verborgene Tür in seine Gemächer.

Helena war überwältigt. Sie hatte schon vieles gesehen, aber noch nie Bilder, die sich bewegten. Der Vertrauensschüler dem sie folgte, war Percy Weasley, einer von Rons älteren Brüdern. Zielstrebig und ohne Umschweife führte er sie zu dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor. Der Eingang wurde von einem Portrait versteckt, der nur durch ein Passwort freigegeben wurde.

Endlich konnte sie ihr Bett beziehen. Ihr Koffer stand schon bereit. Schnell zog sie sich den Pyjama an und warf sich aufs Bett. Es federte leicht beim Aufprall. Hermine warf ihr einen eigenartigen Blick zu.  
„Sag mal, woher kommt das, dass du zaubern kannst, ohne Zauberstab?" Sie klang wissbegierig, was der jungen Halliwell ein wenig Angst einflösset. Hermine setzte sich auf ihr Bett und sah die ihr gegenübersitzende genau an. Diese seufzte.

„Ich komme einfach aus einer sozusagen anderen magischen Welt. Meine Familie bestand seit jeher nur aus mächtigen Hexen", erklärte Helena monoton, während sich die Augen der Zuhörerin weiteten. Am liebsten hätte sie diese Wissbegierige einfach erstarren lassen oder ihr einen Polster ins Gesicht geworfen, aber es gehörte sich nicht.

„Das ist interessant. Warum bist du dann eigentlich hier, wenn du das alles kannst?" Aufmerksam musterte Hermine Helena. Diese wirkte langsam genervt. Was wollte sie?

„Ich will was dazu lernen. Außerdem hatte ich darauf keinen Einfluss. Warum bist du hier? Vermutlich hast du genauso den Brief gekriegt wie ich. Wusstest du vorher überhaupt etwas über Magie?" Sie klang ein wenig wütend. Hermine sah sie beleidigt an und wandte sich ab. Sie machte sich Bettfertig. Bevor sie den Vorhang vor ihrer Schlafstätte zuzog, herrschte sie Helena an: „So wie du drauf bist, wärst du in Slytherin besser aufgehoben!"

Helena zuckte zusammen. Dieses Mädchen war unausstehlich. Gerade als sie etwas erwidern wollte, kamen die anderen Mädchen in den Schlafsaal. Die Halliwell ließ es bleiben und zog schwungvoll die Vorhänge zu. Das konnte ja noch heiter werden. Irgendwie hatte Granger wohl was in den falschen Hals bekommen. Augenblicklich wünschte sie sich nach Hause. Doch wünschen hatte noch nie viel bewirkt. Bevor sie sich entscheiden konnte, ob sie sich in ihr Zimmer beamen sollte, war sie eingeschlafen.


	11. Zaubertränke

**Zaubertränke**

Munteres Geplapper und das Klappern des Bestecks empfingen Harry, Helena und Ron am nächsten Morgen. Hinter ihnen betrat Hermine die große Halle. Sie zwängte sich an den drei Freunden vorbei und setzte sich ans Ende des Tisches.

„Was hat die denn für ein Problem?", schmatzte Ron bevor er wieder in ein Brötchen biss. Granger warf den Dreien immer wieder einen seltsam verstohlenen Blick zu. Helena zuckte nur unschuldig mit der Schulter. Sie nippte an einem Kakao. Hunger hatte sie nicht wirklich. Eher war ihr übel und sie wollte nach Hause. Ihre Schwestern und das tägliche Frühstück fehlten ihr schrecklich. Seufzend stellte sie die Tasse ab.

Besorgt sah Harry sie an. „He mach dir nichts daraus. Ich hab doch schon gesagt, ich pass auf dich auf. Und das Heimweh legt sich bestimmt bald." Helena sah ihn an. Wie kam der Junge auf die Idee, sie beschützten zu müssen? Im Prinzip war sie magisch gesehen begabter als er.

„Ich bin dir für gestern noch immer dankbar, euch beiden. Aber du musst mich nicht beschützten. Ehrlich! Ich hab schon immer auf mich selbst aufgepasst!" Das Mädchen zwinkerte den Jungs zu. Es war echt lieb von ihnen. Harry grinste sie frech an. Der Junge hatte bestimmt kein Heimweh, bei dem, was er von seinen Verwandten erzählt hatte.

Nachdem Professor McGonagal ihnen die Stundenpläne vorbeigebracht hatte, stöhnten einige auf.

„Heute gleich zwei Stunden Zaubertränke. Das ist ja mega fies!", beschwerte sich Ron. Fragend sahen Helena und Harry ihn an. „Snape ist ein schrecklicher und angsteinflößender Lehrer. Fragt mal meine Brüder, die haben mir viel erzählt", erklärte er.

Die junge Halliwell sah kurz zu dem stets schwarzgekleideten Professor hoch. Er beobachtete sie ebenfalls. Oder war sein Blick auf Harry gerichtet? Schnell widmete sie sich wieder ihrem Kakao und leerte ihre Tasse in wenigen Zügen. Als auch die Jungen zu Ende gefrühstückt hatten, erhoben sich die drei.

„Viel Spaß bei der Kerkerfledermaus. Passt auf und seit schön brav. Ihr wollt doch keinen Ärger." Die Weasley Zwillinge bauten sich vor den Kindern auf und machten ein unheilvolles Gesicht. Helena lachte nur. „Ich bin immer brav!" Fred fuhr ihr durchs Haar. „Jaja, Kleines. Das war früher auch unser Standartspruch. Macht euch lieber auf den Weg, sonst kommt ihr zu spät." George und Fred machten den Kindern Platz und lachten. Falls sie den drei Angst machen wollten, dann hatten sie es damit geschafft.

*

Aufgeregt tuschelten die Schüler im Kerker. Alle saßen brav auf ihren Plätzen und warteten auf den Tränkemeister. Helena rutschte ungeduldig auf ihrem Sessel herum. Tränke und Tinkturen brauen machte sie mit Piper immer sehr gerne. Dadurch hatte sie sicher einen Vorteil in diesem Fach. Harry und Ron versuchten ihre Anspannung gegenseitig zu beruhigen. Der erste Unterrichtstag war für die beiden auch aufregend.

Als plötzlich die Tür aufflog und Professor Snape mit wehendem Umhang eintrat zuckten alle zusammen. Die Stimmung änderte sich dramatisch. Niemand rührte sich, und niemand gab mehr einen Mucks von sich. Erstaunlich, was die Anwesenheit des Zaubertränkelehrers anrichtete.

Er begann zu sprechen und Helena versuchte aufzupassen und wichtiges zu notieren. Ron zitterte neben ihr leicht, während Harry auf sein Heft kritzelte. Ob das seine Art von Mitschrift anfertigen war?

Genau in dem Moment, als Professor Snape sich an Harry wandte, um ihn, wie es Helena schien, zur Schnecke zu machen, traf etwas Hartes Helenas Hinterkopf. Diese sprang vor Schreck auf und fuhr herum. Draco Malfoy grinste sie schelmisch an und winkte bescheuert.

„Du kleiner Idiot. Mach das nochmal und du findest dich morgen in Kairo wieder!", zischte sie ihn wütend an. Normalerweise war sie nicht so aufbrausend. Doch der Junge lachte leise, während sich hinter der jungen Halliwell jemand räusperte. Sie erstarrte. In ihrer Wut hatte sie völlig auf die Kerkerfledermaus vergessen. Ein wenig ängstlich wandte sie sich um und sah an dem Mann hoch. Man war der groß.

Groß und mit verschränkten Armen stand er hinter ihr. Helena fühlte sich auf einmal mickrig und klein. „Miss Halliwell, haben Sie vielleicht die Güte, meinem Unterricht zu folgen. 5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Für Unaufmerksamkeit und Drohungen an einen Schüler. Setzen Sie sich und halten Sie ihren Mund." Seine Stimme ließ sie zittern. So gebieterisch und dennoch kalt. Doch so einfach würde sie das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Nachgeben war noch nie ihre Stärke. Nach Pipers Meinung, hatte Helena diese Eigenschaft 1:1 von Prue übernommen.

„Aber Malfoy hat angefangen. Sie müssten es doch genau gesehen haben. Sie standen direkt in seiner Nähe. Das ist unfair. Warum bekommt er keinen Punkteabzug? Sir", fügte sie an, als sein giftiger Blicks sie traf.

Dieses Kind hatte vielleicht Nerven. Zuerst drohte sie einem Schüler und jetzt war sie auch noch ungehorsam. Er müsste sich wohl oder übel um ihre Erziehung kümmern müssen. Anscheinend waren ihre Schwestern zu nachsichtig gewesen. Das würde sich ändern. Doch sollte er es ihr schon erzählen? Nein, es war zu früh dafür. Aber dennoch. Ihren Ungehorsam würde er ihr austreiben.

„Nochmal 5 Punkte Abzug und Nachsitzen. Heute finden sie sich gefälligst um 18 Uhr in meinem Büro ein. Ich dulde keine Unpünktlichkeit!" Damit wandte er sich von ihr ab und schritt wieder nach vorne zu seinem Pult. Ein flüchtiger Blick auf sie, zeigte ihm ihren Hass. Sie kochte vor Wut. Severus musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Bereits in der ersten Stunde hatte er es geschafft, dass ihn jemand hasste. Ein neuer Rekord.

Wie sie ihn hasste, diesen schmierigen Typen. Seine Haare hatten sicher noch nie Wasser gesehen, geschweige denn Shampoo. Helena atmete heftig ein und aus. Sie kämpfte richtig mit sich selbst. Am liebsten hätte sie den Tränkepanscher in die Luft gesprengt. Seinem Slytherinliebling hatte er keine Punkte abgezogen, nur ihr. Und dann auch noch Nachsitzen. Unglaublich. Sie wollte ihm etwas an den Kopf werfen, doch Harry zog sie auf den Sessel und deutete ihr ruhig zu sein.

„Kluge Entscheidung, Potter, ihrer Freundin zu helfen. Vielleicht wollen sie beide nachsitzen?", erklang erneut Snapes Stimme. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

Den Rest der Stunde passte sie gar nicht erst auf. Sie hörte nur das schadenfrohe Kichern hinter sich. Das bedeutete Rache. Vielleicht würde sie ihn nicht gleich nach Kairo schicken, aber eine andere Idee musste her. Am Ende der Doppelstunde packte Harry sie am Arm und schleifte sie die Kerkertreppe nach oben. Er wollte sie und sich selbst vor mehr Ärger bewahren. Ron lächelte sie entschuldigend an. „Wir wollten dir ja helfen, aber dann hätten wir auch Ärger bekommen und meine Mutter wäre ausgerastet." Die junge Halliwell schnaubte. „Lass stecken Ron. Schon gut." Es klang ärgerlicher, als es sein sollte. Das Mädchen verstand die Bedenken des Rothaarigen sehr gut. Seine Mutter hatte schon genug zu tun mit den täglichen Briefen wegen der Zwillinge. Ihm wurde eingeschärft eher seinen älteren Brüdern nach zu eifern.

„Selber schuld. Das kommt davon, wenn man die Klappe nicht halten kann!" Hermine tauchte neben ihnen auf und stolzierte an ihnen vorbei. Das Haupt hoch erhoben, wäre sie fast über einen Eimer gestolpert, denn Filch, der Hausmeister stehen gelassen hatte. Helena lachte und fand, dass das schon genug Strafe war.

„Was hat die Zicke nur? Das ist ja unglaublich!", stellte Ron fest. Die drei sahen der Braunhaarigen nach. Nicht nur die drei fanden Hermine seltsam, sondern auch die anderen. „Hast du die Granger gesehen? Während Snape Potter ausgefragt hat, ist sie auf ihrem Stuhl auf und ab gehopst, weil sie die Antwort kannte. Was für eine Streberin!" Eine Slytherin zwängte sich an ihnen vorbei. „Ihr steht im Weg verdammt. Ah, Halliwell, dein kleiner Wutausbruch war ja spitze. Gratuliere zum neuen Rekord. Noch nie musste jemand am ersten Tag schon nachsitzen!", lachte sie und zog ab.

*

Der restliche Tag verlief ohne große Ereignisse. Helena vergaß sogar fast das Malheur bei Snape. Leider wurde sie beim Abendessen wieder daran erinnert. Ihr ohnehin schon leichter Appetit war verflogen. Harry drängte sie dazu etwas zu essen, aber sie hatte keine Lust.

„Wenn ich jetzt was esse, dann ist mir später schlecht. Wer weiß, was die Fledermaus mit mir anstellt, wenn ich ihm vor die Füße kotze!", erklärte die junge Halliwell. Sie hatte ihren Schwestern versprochen brav zu sein, und nun war sie schon heute in Schwierigkeiten geraten. Und das bereits am ersten Tag! „Tja Leute ich geh dann mal lieber." Ron und Harry wünschten ihr Glück. Seufzend verließ die Hexe die Halle.

Pünktlich um 18 Uhr stand sie vor Snapes Tür. Sie atmete ein und aus. Ihr war übel, obwohl sie nichts gegessen hatte. Doch sie wollte sich nichts anmerken lassen. Helena wollte nicht schwächeln. Außerdem würde Snape ihr sowieso nicht glauben, vielleicht würde er denken, dass es sich nur um eine Ausrede handelte.

Bevor sie klopfen konnte, schwang die Tür von alleine auf. „Wollen Sie da draußen Wurzelschlagen?", klang es barsch nach draußen. Vorsichtig trat die junge Halliwell ein. Der Tränkemeister saß an seinem Schreibtisch und schien irgendetwas zu korrigieren. Das Schuljahr hatte doch eben erst begonnen, wie konnte er schon Hausaufgaben kontrollieren? Helena war verwirrt.

„Kommen Sie schon! Je schneller Sie fertig sind, umso früher bin ich Sie wieder los!", herrschte der Professor sie an. Das Mädchen zuckte ein wenig zusammen. Da war sie wieder, die Angst vom Vortag. Irgendwie hatte dieser Typ eine dunkle und böse Aura. Doch woher kam das? Da sie sich nicht bewegte, stand er auf und schob sie zu einem Waschbecken.

„Hier. Da das Schuljahr gerade erst begonnen hat und noch keine Kessel verschmutzt wurden, werden Sie die Bettpfannen für Madame Pomfrey reinigen! Ohne Magie, ohne Handschuhe! Beginnen Sie unverzüglich!" Unsanft schubste er sie in Richtung Bettpfannen. Wenn ihr gerade nur leicht übel war, so musste sie jetzt einen Brechreiz unterdrücken. Gott sei Dank hatte sie den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen.

Wie geheißen begann sie die Pfannen zu säubern. Absurd, mit einem Fingerschnipp wären die sauber, dachte sie sich. Vermutlich würde jeder Zauberer das mit einem Zauberstabwedel ebenso schaffen. Leise seufzend füllte sie warmes Wasser in das Waschbecken und packte den Drahtschwamm. Zuhause wusch sie zwar gerne ab, aber das hier war nichts dagegen. Was Piper wohl sagen würde, wenn sie sie so sehen könnte? Vermutlich nur, dass Helena es nicht anders verdient hatte. Betrübt schruppte sie weiter.

Sie kam relativ schnell voran. Der Haufen wurde schnell kleiner. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich in ihr Gesicht. Vermutlich hatte er nicht gedacht, dass sie es so schnell schaffen würde. Unvorsichtig wie sie in diesem Moment war, schnitt sie sich in den Daumen. Das Blut färbte das Wasser in der Bettpfanne rot. Ein leises „Autsch!" entfuhr ihr. Das Spülmittel brannte in dem kleinen Schnitt. Doch sie ignorierte es und wusch weiter.

Die Tatsachen, dass es nicht gerade ein kleiner Schnitt war und dass sie heute noch nichts gegessen hatte, schienen sich nicht zu vertragen. Alles um die junge Halliwell begann sich zu drehen. Sicherheitshalber klammerte sie sich am Beckenrand fest und schloss die Augen. Heute war anscheinend nicht ihr Tag.

Das plötzliche Verstummen des Drahtschwammes, hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. „Wieso machen Sie nicht weiter?", fragte er und legte die Feder weg. Er sah die Schülerin an. Helena war so bleich wie die Wand hinter ihr, wenn nicht sogar noch bleicher. Warum klammerte sich denn das Kind an das Waschbecken? Er erhob sich. „Was haben Sie denn?" Severus sah in das Becken und bemerkte die rote Farbe. Blut tropfte immer noch aus dem Schnitt an ihrem Daumen. Er unterdrückte einen Seufzer und schloss die Wunde mit seinem Zauberstab. „Sie können wohl kein Blut sehen." Es kam keine Antwort. Noch immer war das Mädchen bleich. Diesmal konnte er denn Seufzer nicht unterdrücken. Er hob Helena hoch uns setzte sie auf einen Sessel. Mit einem Zauberstabschwenker erschien ein Glas Wasser. „Hier trinken Sie das, dann wird es Ihnen bald besser gehen." Er reichte ihr das Glas.

Helena öffnete die Augen. Warum war er so nett zu ihr? Oder war es seine Pflicht als Lehrer. Wieder erinnerte sie sich an ihren Traum. Nein, das konnte nur ein Irrtum sein. Vorsichtig nippte sie an dem Glas. Es war tatsächlich Wasser. Warum sollte er sie auch vergiften. Snape sah sie an. Ob sein Blick besorgt war, oder nicht, konnte sie nicht einschätzen.

„Miss Halliwell, haben Sie heute schon irgendetwas zu sich genommen?", fragte er sie. Helena schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Was sollte ihn das angehen? Er ließ sich ihr gegenüber nieder und sah sie durchdringend an. Man könnte meinen, dass er Gendanken lesen könnte. Gideon hatte sie auch immer so angesehen, wenn er etwas wissen wollte. Unheimlich. Aber sie könnte Feuer mit Feuer bekämpfen und auch in seine Gedanken eindringen. Sie hielt seinem Blick stand.

„Denken Sie nicht einmal dran, oder wollen Sie noch einmal Nachsitzen?" Also konnte er doch Gedanken lesen! Helena schauderte leicht. „Glauben Sie etwa, dass nur Sie diese Kraft beherrschen? Auch in dieser magischen Welt gibt es solche Kräfte. Oder glauben Sie, dass Sie einzigartig wären, Miss Halliwell? Nur weil Sie einer mächtigen Familie entspringen!" Helena nahm noch einen Schluck. Sollte sie darauf antworten? Sie wüsste nicht was. Doch anscheinend schien er etwas zu erwarten.

„Es tut mir leid, Sir", nuschelte sie. Er sah sie immer noch durchdringend an. Was er wohl in ihren Gedanken suchte? Vielleicht könnte sie ihm die Suche erleichtern, wenn er ihr verraten, was er suchte. „Sir, suchen Sie etwas Bestimmtes?" Auf diese Frage kassierte sie einen giftigen Blick.

„Nichts. Gehen Sie nun unverzüglich in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Sofort!", sagte er laut, als sie widersprechen wollte.

„Jawohl, Sir. Gute Nacht." Sie erhob sich unverzüglich. Länger als nötig würde sie hier bestimmt nicht bleiben wollen. Helena verneigte sich leicht und verließ dann den Kerker.

Severus sah seiner Tochter nach. Sie war immer noch blass, aber was sollte er schon machen? Er konnte und wollte es ihr noch nicht sagen. Er bezweifelte, ob er es ihr jemals sagen sollte. Es war nicht seine Art, Gefühle zu zeigen. Seit Lily hatte er niemanden mehr in sein Herz gelassen. Und das würde auch so bleiben.

Interessant fand er jedoch, dass er in zwei ihrer Träume vorgekommen war. Anscheinend hatte sie auch das Innere Auge. Er lachte auf. Wahrsagen war nun wirklich eine Gabe auf die man gut und gerne verzichten könnte.

Wieder füllte er ein Glas mit einer alkoholischen Flüssigkeit. Dieses Kind, ob sie nun wusste dass er ihr Vater war oder nicht, würde ihn zum Alkoholiker machen. In einem Zug leerte Severus sein Glas Cognac.


	12. Rache ist süß?

**Rache ist süß!**

Obwohl die beiden Jungen sie ausfragten, erzählte Helena wenig von dem Nachtsitzen bei Snape. Sie erzählte ihnen lediglich vom Bettpfannen waschen. Mehr mussten sie nicht wissen.

„Das ist typisch. Immer muss man irgendwas putzen. Fred und George mussten schon mal alle Pokale im Pokalzimmer polieren, plus Rüstungen. Und das nur, weil sie Filchs Katze geärgert hatten", erklärte Ron. Sich nicht mit Filch anlegen, schrieb sich Helena gedanklich auf. Einmal Bettpfannen schrubben reichte ihr vollkommen. Auf mehr hatte sie keine Lust.

„Tja wenn man die Klappe nicht halten kann", erklang es hinter ihnen. Hermine saß in ihrer Nähe und las ein Buch. Gehässig sah sie die junge Halliwell an. „Herkunft und Magie ist eben nicht alles. Man muss sich auch zu benehmen wissen, Halliwell! Oder hat dir das keiner beigebracht?" Sie lachte.

Helena erhob sich wütend. Das tat weh. Wieso machte diese Hexe sie so runter? Nur wegen des unglücklich ausgegangenen Gespräches? Was bildete sich diese Granger ein? Helena war es egal, wie man mit ihr sprach, aber das konnte sie nicht ertragen. Sie wollte etwas erwidern, aber Ron kam ihr zuvor.

„Du bist doch nur neidisch, weil du Streberin das nicht kannst, was sie kann!" Anscheinend hatte er ins Schwarze getroffen, denn Hermine machte am Absatz kehrt und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum und lief in Richtung Schlafsäle.

„Danke Ron für deine Hilfe." Irgendwie war das Mädchen erstaunt, dass sich der Rothaarige für sie eingesetzt hatte. Der Junge stammelte irgendetwas verlegen und wurde leicht rot. Harry und Helena lachten und Ron stimmte dann ein. Es tat gut solche Freunde zu haben. Aber irgendwie tat es ihr Leid, dass sie sich nicht mit Hermine verstand.

*

Der nächste Tag verlief besser. Der Unterricht war spannend, doch Helena merkte, dass es nicht einfach war, einen Zauberstab zu benutzen.

McGonagal wollte in Verwandlung von ihnen, dass sie einen Stein in einen Knopf verwandelten. Es klang einfach, aber es entpuppte sich als äußerst schwierig. Viele Schüler hatten, genau wie Helena, keine Erfahrung mit dem Zauberstab. Selbst Ron, und die anderen aus reinblütigen Familien, taten sich schwer. Die Halliwell strengte sich an, doch sie schaffte es nur, Löcher in den Stein zu bekommen. Nur Hermine, die ihr Wissen durch Bücher erweitert hatte, schaffte zum Schluss als einzige eine perfekte Verwandlung. Gehässig schaute sie zu Helena rüber, während McGonagal ihr 5 Punkte für Gryffindor gut schrieb. Am Ende der Stunde verschwanden alle schnell aus der Klasse. Hermine stolzierte erhobenen Hauptes hinaus.

„Wieso hast du deine Kräfte nicht eingesetzt? Das wäre doch einfach für dich gewesen oder?", fragte Ron, als sie auf dem Weg zu Geschichte der Zauberei waren. Helena zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich will doch was lernen und nicht Granger eins Auswischen. Das gehört sich nicht!" Doch sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte. Ein einfacher Fingerschnipp hätte genügt. Doch Magie zum Eigennutzen war unerlaubt, was in dieser Welt anscheinend aber anderweitig der Fall war. Aber das spielte keine Rolle. Sie wollte lernen mit dem Zauberstab zu zaubern. So war es ja auch Gideons Wunsch gewesen, was sie aber nicht wusste.

*

Der Älteste, ihr Mentor, hatte sich schon früh um die Ausbildung der jungen Halliwell angenommen. Während ihre Schwestern kurzzeitig ihrer Kräfte beraubt waren, wurde Helena heimlich in der Kunst der Magie unterwiesen. Dadurch hatte sie ihren älteren Schwestern gegenüber einen Vorteil. Das Mädchen war zwar noch jung, lernte aber fleißig und Gideon machte sie zu einer Dämonenjägerin. Die Jüngste seit Anbeginn der Zeit. Nun hatte er befunden, dass es an der Zeit wäre, dass sie sich anderweitig fortbilden sollte. Außerdem wollte Gideon und auch die anderen Ältesten das kleine Mädchen ein wenig aus der Gefahrenzone schaffen. Es ist noch nicht lange her, dass es einem Dämon gelungen war eine Halliwell zu töten. Da sich der Ältestenrat Sorgen um das Wohlergehen der Jüngsten machte, blieb ihnen keine andere Wahl, als sich mit Dumbledore in Verbindung zu setzten. Der Schulleiter Hogwarts war erfreut und stimmte zu. Für ihn war es quasi eine Ehre eine Halliwell in seiner Ausbildungstäte willkommen zu heißen. Dass nebenbei auch gleich die Vaterfrage geklärt werden würde, hatte niemand geahnt. Denn selbst der Höchste Rat der Magie weiß nicht alles.

*

Geschichte der Zauberei entpuppte sich als Stunde der Langeweile. Helena kämpfte gegen ihr vor Ermüdung zufallenden Augen. Sie zwang sich mit zu schreiben. Der Lehrer, Professor Binns, hatte ein Talent dafür, Daten und Jahreszahlen monoton herunter zu beten. Zu Anfang war die junge Halliwell erstaunt gewesen, dass dieses Fach von einem Geist unterrichtet wurde. Aber die Freude auf das Fach legte sich schnell. Ron erklärte ihr und Harry, dass Binns vermutlich nicht mal gemerkt hat, dass er bereits tot ist. Die einzige, die wirklich aufmerksam alles mit notierte, war Hermine. Welch Verwunderung, dachte Helena spitz.

Sie freute sich als es endlich Mittag war. Heute würde sie etwas essen, nahm sich das Mädchen vor. Umso erfreuter stellte sie fest, dass es Spaghetti gab. Ihr Leibgericht. Während sie aß wanderte ihr Blick durch die Halle. Am Lehrertisch blieb sie kurz an Snape hängen. Sah er sie etwa schon die ganze Zeit über an? In seinem Blick lag Zufriedenheit mit einem kleinen Hauch Erleichterung. Helena wandte ihren Blick verwirrt ab. Langsam machte ihr Snape immer mehr Angst. Aber da war immer noch die Ungewissheit die die beiden Träume gebracht hatten. Aber wie würde es schon aussehen, wenn sie auf den Mann zu gehen würde und ihn fragen, ob er zufällig ihr Vater war. Andererseits fragte sie sich auch, was er gestern in ihren Gedanken gesucht hatte. Natürlich hatte sie sofort die Mauer aufgebaut, die für die nötige Privatsphäre gesorgt hatte.

*

Die ganze Woche über fragte sie sich das. Als sie am Freitag beim Mittagessen saßen, kam Hedwig, Harrys Schneeeule, mit einem Brief. Der Junge, der sonst nie Post bekam, war entzückt. Hagrid hatte sie alle zum Tee eingeladen. Da sie sowieso keinen Nachtmittagsunterricht hatten, machten sie sich gleich auf dem Weg zu ihm.

Als der Halbriese die Tür öffnete, sprang ein Hund auf sie zu. „Sitz Fang! Ihr braucht keine Angst vor ihm zu haben. Sitz Fang!" Doch Fang gehorchte seinem Herrchen nicht sondern sprang an Helena hoch und legte seine Pfoten auf ihre Schulter. Der Hund war riesig und schwer. Lachend kippte das Mädchen nach hinten, während Fang ihr übers Gesicht leckte.

„Es ist schön, dass ihr Zeit für mich gefunden habt. Ich finde es toll, dass ihr schon so gute Freunde seid", meinte Hagrid. Während die drei Platz nahmen, holte er vier Tassen aus dem Schrank. Die Tassen waren nicht gerade klein, dachte sich die Dunkelhaarige, als eine davon vor ihr platziert wurde. Fang hatte seinen Kopf auf Helenas Schoß gelegt und ließ sich von ihr streicheln. Sie liebte Tiere. Es versetzte ihr einen Stich, als sie an Kitty ihre Katze dachte. Sie wurde schon länger von den Halliwell Schwestern vermisst.

„Und wie gefällt es euch bis jetzt?", fragte Hagrid neugierig. Ron, der gerade versucht hatte einen von Hagrids Keksen zu essen, legte diesen weg und sah den Halbriesen an.

„Naja. Geschichte ist zum Schnarchen. Und Snape …", er schauderte, „… ist einfach nur unheimlich und unfair. Er bevorzugt immer seine Schlangen", beschwerte er sich. Harry und Helena nickten zustimmend.

„Erstens heißt das Professor Snape und zweitens … beschwert euch nicht darüber. Viele haben das schon getan und wenig hat es sich bis jetzt gebracht. Außerdem ist Professor Snape gar nicht so … unheimlich." Hagrid sah komischerweise zu Helena. Damit es niemanden auffiel sah er danach auch noch schnell Harry und Ron an.

„Ja aber er hasst mich! Er scheint mich noch mehr zu hassen, als alle anderen Gryffindor!", beschwerte sich Harry und es stimmte. Helena hatte schon öfter bemerkt, dass Snape Harry aufzog, weil er etwas nicht beantworten konnte.

„Ach Quatsch. Das bildest du dir ein. So ein Blödsinn."

Danach wich das Thema Schule und sie scherzten und tranken Tee. Zwischendurch wechselte Fang zu Harry und ließ sich von ihm hinterm Ohr kraulen. Anscheinend gefiel dem Hund der Besuch genauso gut wie Hagrid.

Als es bereits dämmerte, wurde ihnen erst bewusst wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Hagrid scheuchte sie zum Abendessen ins Schloss. Die Kinder verabschiedeten sich von Hagrid und seinem Haustier und machten sich auf den Weg nach oben. Doch Ron hielt inne und sah zum Wald.

„Ich frage mich, warum er so verboten ist. Ich meine, wenn da so gefährliche Tiere drinnen sind, warum kommen die da nicht mal raus?" Harry legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du kommst doch nicht auf dumme Gedanken, oder?"

Auch Helenas Blick hing an dem Verbotenen Wald. Sicher gab es viele Abenteuer darin zu entdecken. Die Sonne begann bereits unter zu gehen und tauchte den Wald in das Licht der untergehenden Sonne. Es sah richtig magisch und verlockend aus. Nur schwer rissen sie ihren Blick davon ab. Sie mussten schnell zurück zum Schloss, bevor das Portal geschlossen wurde. Schnell liefen die drei nach oben.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig. Filch war gerade dabei es zu schließen. Gehässig sah er sie an. „So spät noch unterwegs? Vielleicht sollte ich euch einfach draußen lassen, oder euch an der Decke mit euren Daumen aufhängen?" Er bückte sich zu den Kindern nach unten und sah ihnen ins Gesicht. Sein eklig riechender Atem stieg Helena in die Nase. Plötzlich näherten sich schnelle Schritte.

„15 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Herumstreunens auf dem Gelände um diese Zeit. Gehen Sie Abendessen und dann verschwinden Sie unverzüglich in ihren Turm!" Snape grinste sie hämisch an. Er schien es zu lieben, Gryffindors Punkte zu entziehen. Wieder stieg Hass in ihr auf. Doch die Kinder taten wie geheißen. Doch der jungen Halliwell war der Appetit vergangen. „Und ich rate Ihnen allen etwas zu essen!", riet Snape, als er an ihnen vorbei in die Halle rauschte. War er etwa in ihren Gedanken? Perplex sah sie dem Tränkemeister hinterher.

Ron schien ebenfalls verwirrt. „Was sollte das denn? Hat der einen an der Waffel?" Harry und Helena zuckten mit den Schultern.

*

Man sollte meinen, dass man sich am Wochenende erholen konnte. Doch dem war nicht so. Nicht ganz. Gelangweilt saß das Trio in der Bibliothek und versuchte den Hausaufgabenberg zu bewältigten. Leider war auch Hermine anwesend und sah den dreien zu, wie sie sich plagten. Sie hatte nur einen Aufsatz zu Ende zu schreiben, da sie gewissenhaft jeden Abend ihre Aufgaben erledigte. Helena nahm sich das für die kommende Woche auch vor.

Es war weit nach Mittag, als sie endlich fertig waren. Ron stöhnte. „Wenn das nicht reichen würde, dann weiß ich auch nicht." Sie hatten für jedes Fach mindestens 2 Pergamentrollen beschreiben müssen.

„Wenn das jede Woche so ist, dann erschaffe ich mir einen Dauer-Astralzwilling. Da kann sich aufregen wer will!", stöhnte Helena und lehnte sich zurück. Die Jungen sahen sie verwundert an.

„So was geht? Ich hab mal von einem Zauber gehört, der von einem eine Kopie anfertigt", meinte Ron. Gott sei Dank war die Besserwisserin nicht mehr da, sonst hätten sie jetzt einen Vortrag über den besagten Zauber gehört.

Da die drei es nicht mehr zwischen den staubigen alten Bücher aushielten, machten sie sich schnell auf nach draußen. Das schöne Septemberwetter lockte sie an den See. Hier und da sah man ältere Schüler, die sich im Wasser abkühlten. Alle nutzten den Rest des Sommers aus.

„Lasst uns bitte schwimmen gehen! Ich liebe das Wasser!", kam es von Ron. Helena schluckte, doch Harry willigte ein. Die beiden Jungen zogen rasch ihre Hosen und T-Shirts aus. Während sie ins Wasser hüpften, setzte sich das Mädchen ans Ufer. Nachdem Harry wieder auftauchte sah er sich um.

„Kommst du nicht, Heli? Das Wasser ist schön warm!", rief ihr der Junge zu. Die Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf. Sie konnte zwar ein wenig schwimmen, hatte aber Angst vor tiefen Gewässern.

„Oh … die kleine Halliwell traut sich nicht ins Wasser. Sie ist wohl wasserscheu!", ertönte Malfoys schmierige Stimme hinter einem Baum hervor. Crabbe und Goyle lachten. Die drei Schlangen kamen auf die Gryffindor zu.

„Verschwinde Malfoy und nimm deine dummen Gorillas mit!" Helena versuchte den Blonden zu ignorieren. Gespannt sah sie aufs Wasser und beobachtete Harry und Ron. Die beiden Jungen tauchten sich gegenseitig unter. Plötzlich verlor sie den Boden unter sich. Malfoys dumme Handlanger hoben sie einfach hoch und gingen mit ihr zu einem Steg. Sie versuchte sich zu wehren, aber die beiden hatten sie fest im Griff.

„So und jetzt gehst du ein wenig schwimmen! Rache ist süß!" Malfoy lachte. Das war das letzte, das sie hörte, bevor sie ins Wasser geworfen wurde. Es war unvorhergesehen gewesen und hatte ihr keine Möglichkeit gegeben Luft zu holen. Doch der Körper verlangte danach und sie atmete unbeabsichtigt Wasser ein.

In ihrer Panik verlor sie schnell die Orientierung. Helena wusste nicht wo oben und wo unten war. Wild ums sich schlagend versuchte sie die Oberfläche zu finden. Doch der Sauerstoffmangel machte sich schnell bemerkbar und sie wurde müde. Es half alles nichts. Keine der vielen Schulstunden bei Gideon hatten sie auf das hier vorbereitet. Sie konnte zwar zeitweise das Wasser beherrschen, doch in solchen Situationen, wie diese, half alles nichts. Helena gab auf, was sie normalerweise nie tat. Wer konnte schon ahnen, dass das Wasser unter dem Steg schon so tief war. Die junge Halliwell wurde immer müder. Ihre Augen fielen immer wieder zu. Ihre Arme und Beine fühlten sich an wie aus Blei. Plötzlich sah sie eine in Licht gehüllte Gestalt, bevor sich in die Dunkelheit versank.

Malfoys Tat war nicht unbeobachtet vonstatten gelaufen. Hermine war zufällig in der Nähe unter einem Baum gesessen und hatte alles gesehen. Sie war sofort aufgesprungen und hatte versucht Harry und Ron auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Die beiden Jungen hatten nichts bemerkt, weil sie sich gegenseitig mit dem Wasser angespritzt hatten. Die drei Slytherin standen einfach nur am Steg und lachten. Doch nachdem Helena nach 2 Minuten noch immer nicht aufgetaucht war, wurden sie leicht panisch und machten sich aus dem Staub.

„Harry! Ron! Malfoy und seine Handlanger haben Helena ins Wasser geworfen! Sie taucht nicht mehr auf! Tut doch was!", schrie die Braunhaarige verzweifelt. Ihr Geschrei machte die anderen aufmerksam. Während Harry und Ron untertauchten um ihre Freundin zu retten, versammelten sich immer mehr Schüler am Steg und am Ufer. Hermine kam es vor wie eine Ewigkeit, bis die drei auftauchten. Es schien nicht gut zu stehen um die Hexe. Nachdem Harry die junge Halliwell ans Ufer gezogen hatte, stürmten alle auf sie zu. Hermine, Ron und Harry knieten neben der Bewusstlosen.

„Sie hat keinen Puls!", rief Ron panisch. Ratlos sahen sich die Jungen an. „Wir müssen sie unverzüglich ins Schloss bringen!", keuchte Harry. „Das dauert aber! Irgendein Zauber …"

„Was ist hier los?" Die schneidente Stimme von Snape unterbrach die Überlegung. Hermine sprang auf. „Professor! Helena hat keinen Puls. Man hat sie in den See geworfen …" Snape brachte sie zum Schweigen. Schnell richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf das Mädchen am Boden. Diese spuckte plötzlich Wasser und begann hektisch nach Luft zu schnappen. Erleichtert atmeten sie auf. Danach ließ Snape eine Trage unter Helena erscheinen, die dann hinter ihm her schwebte. Ron und Harry liefen dem Tränkemeister hinterher.


	13. Flugstunde

**Flugstunde**

Der Lärm um sie herum ließ sie aufhorchen. Wo war die himmlische Woge des Wassers? War sie tot? Helena öffnete nicht die Augen. Sie konnte auch nicht. Ihre Lider waren zu schwer. Doch sie versuchte sich auf das Gespräch zu konzentrieren.

„ … fast ertrunken! Der Schuldige wird dafür von der Schule fliegen!" Diese Stimme kam ihr bekannt vor, doch sie konnte sie nicht einordnen. Eine schneidende Stimme, die zwar leise, aber aufgebracht klang.

„Nana, es ist ja noch mal gut ausgegangen! Nachtsitzen und Strafarbeiten erachte ich als bessere Strafe!"

„Was? Unsere Schwester wird Opfer eines dummen Jungenstreichs und mehr erachten sie nicht als Strafe?" Die erste Stimme, die ihr wirklich bekannt vor kam. Piper. Aber was machte sie hier?

„Piper, mein Schatz, beruhig dich! Es ist alles gut ausgegangen!", versuchte Leo seine Frau zu beruhigen. Den Schritten nach zu folgen, schritt die Älteste vor ihrem Bett auf und ab. Wer hatte sie in den Krankenflügel gebracht?

„Miss Halliwell, wir versichern ihnen, dass die Betreffenden zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden. Aber dennoch bedenken Sie, dass die Schüler nicht ahnen konnte, dass ihre Schwester nicht schwimmen kann." Das war wohl Dumbledore.

Helena wollte die Augen öffnen und ihrer Schwester sagen, dass es ihr gut ging. Aber sie konnte weder die Augen noch den Mund aufmachen. Ihr tat alles weh. Sie erinnerte sich vage was unten im Wasser passiert war. Aber irgendetwas war da doch gewesen. Etwas Helles und Leuchtendes.

„Prue!", kam es leise über die Lippen der jüngsten Halliwell. Schlagartig wurde es still. Flatternd öffneten sich die Augenlider des Mädchens. Das Licht über ihr blendete sie.

„Helena! Sie ist aufgewacht!" Piper klang sichtlich erleichtert. Helena sah zwar alles noch etwas verschwommen, dennoch nahm sie die Gestalt ihrer ältesten Schwester wahr, die sich neben ihr Bett auf einen Stuhl setzte. Sofort griff sie nach der Hand ihrer kleinen Schwester.

„Piper! Ich hab Prue gesehen. Als ich da unten im Wasser war, hab ich sie klar und deutlich vor mir gesehen! Sie hat geleuchtet!", sprudelte es nur so aus ihr heraus. Besorgt sah ihre Schwester sie an und legte ihre andere Hand auf die Stirn der jüngsten.

„Schatz, alles ist gut. Du hast bestimmt nur geträumt!" Piper strich ihr über die Wange. Warum glaubte ihr ihre Schwester nicht? Das Mädchen sah sich um. Langsam wurde ihr Sicht klarer. Neben ihrem Bett standen Dumbledore, McGonagal und Snape. Leo stand hinter Piper und lächelte die kleine Halliwell an.

„Das ging ja noch mal gut aus. Nachdem Sie nicht mehr aufgetaucht sind, haben Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley Sie aus dem Wasser gezogen", erklärte Dumbledore ihr ihre Rettung.

„Wo sind Harry und Ron jetzt?"

„Die beiden warten vor der Tür. Poppy würdest du sie bitte rein lassen!" Die Medihexe seufzte, öffnete die Tür aber trotzdem. Die beiden Jungs kamen sofort herein gestürmt und fragten sie wie es ihr geht und erzählten ihr nochmal was passiert war.

„Wir hätten es gar nicht bemerkt, aber dann hat Hermine auf einmal zu schreien begonnen. Und dann hab ich gesehen, dass du nicht mehr auf dem Platz dort gesessen bist. Wir haben dich sofort rausgeholt, aber du hast nicht mehr geatmet und dann kam Sn… Professor Snape und hat mit seinem Zauberstab gemacht, dass du wieder atmest!", sprudelte es aus Harry. Hermine? Snape? „Danke Jungs für eure Rettung! … Danke", murmelte sie an Snape gewandt. Dieser nickte nur. Sein Gesichts war ausdruckslos.

„Wo sind eigentlich Phoebe und Paige?" „Phoebe musste noch was erledigen und Paige wollte dann mit ihr herbeamen", klärte Leo sie auf. Wie auf ein Kommando erschienen plötzlich zwei Figuren in einem Funkenregen. Phoebe kam sofort auf ihre kleine Schwester zu und umarmte sie. „Was machst du nur für Sachen?"

„Im Grunde war es ja nicht ihre Schuld! Miss Halliwell, können Sie sich noch erinnern, wer es war?", wollte Dumbledore wissen und sah sie über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an. Sollte sie Malfoy anschwärzen? Rächen würde sie sich sowieso noch für das Nachsitzen an ihm.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher …" Das war schon mal ein Anfang, wenn man sich noch nicht entscheiden konnte. Phoebe unterbrach sie. „Tja ein klassischer Fall von Verdrängung, dass nach einem Trauma wie diesem sehr leicht der Fall sein kann!" Ihr Psychologiestudium hatte sich bezahlt gemacht. Die Ausrede war durchaus brauchbar. Dann konnte sich Helena auch noch für den Tauchgang rächen.

Snape jedoch durchbohrte sie schon wieder mit seinem Blick. Was machte der überhaupt noch hier? „Miss Halliwell, ich würde Ihnen raten, die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Rache ist nicht so süß wie sie scheint!" Das Mädchen zuckte zusammen. Unerhört! Keine Privatsphäre vor Lehrer! Aber wenn er schon da oben herum stöberte konnte sie ihm auch gleich das Bild des Schuldigen zeigen. Seinen schmierigen blonden Liebling und dessen Gorillas.

„Helena. Wer war es?" Pipers strafender Blick löste dann doch ihre Zunge. Wie schaffte sie das nur? Vermutlich lag es daran, dass die älteste Schwester die Mutterrolle übernommen hatte, nachdem Prue … .

„Es war Malfoy und seine Bodyguards. Er wollte sich rächen, weil ich ihn am Ankunftstag unbeabsichtigt über Board geschubst hatte", erklärte sie kleinlaut. Drauf folgte ein detaillierter Bericht der ganzen Sache, damit keiner der Erwachsenen etwas falsch verstehen konnte.

„Sie sollten keinen Kleinkrieg mit Malfoy beginnen, Miss Halliwell", murrte McGonagal, „keiner von ihnen. Ich möchte nicht, dass mein Haus noch weitere Punkte verliert, wegen einem Slytherin." Entschuldigend sah sie zu dem Tränkeprofessor. Die Kinder nickten. Sie hatten verstanden.

Danach wurden Harry und Ron aus dem Krankenflügel gescheucht. Madame Pomfrey war der Meinung, dass Helena Ruhe bräuchte. Auch McGonagal und Dumbledore folgten den Jungen. Die Halliwell durften noch eine Weile bleiben und hatten ihre Schwester umringt. Daher bemerkten sie nicht den Zaubertranklehrer, der noch einmal einen etwas besorgten Blick auf das Kind warf, bevor er die Krankenstation verließ.

*

_Malfoy_. An dem Namen allein haftete schon so viel Boshaftigkeit. Er zwang sich den Krankensaal wortlos zu verlassen. Nein, es ging ihn nichts an. Aber was hatte Dumbledore gesagt. _Es wäre unfair, wenn sie nicht wüsste wer ihr Vater ist_. Aber was würde es ihr jetzt bringen. Nichts. Ohne Umwege begab er sich in seine Räumlichkeiten.

Mit zittrigen Händen öffnete er eine Tür. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass seine Hände zitternden. Doch wieso? Fragend sah er sie an. Eine Woche Hogwarts und er wurde schon Wahnsinnig. Wie schnell das ging. Er fuhr sich über das Gesicht.

Vor seinem geistigen Auge tauchte wieder der leblose Körper seiner Tochter … nein …des Kindes auf. Mit welcher Selbstverständlichkeit seine Gedanken dieses Wort benutzten. _Tochter_. Und dann auch noch im Zusammenhang mit _seine_. Severus schauderte bei dem Gedanken.

Er riss sich aus den Gedanken und fand sich in seinem Wohnzimmer wieder. Wie Instinktiv er auf die kleine Kommode zu gegangen war. Doch er wandte sich schwerfällig ab. Alkohol war keine Lösung. Sein Vater hatte das schon geglaubt und hatte damit Severus Kindheit zur Hölle werden lassen. Alkohol schuf nur Probleme, oder Kinder, was man mit Problemen gleichsetzen konnte.

Er brauchte etwas Beruhigendes, etwas, dass ihn an niemanden erinnerte. Widerwillig stapfte er in seine kleine Küche. Gut, dass jeder des Lehrkörpers hinter seinem Büro seinen eigenen Wohnbereich besaß.

Noch bevor das Wasser auf der Herdplatte zu sieden begann, vernahm der Tränkemeister die Stimme des Schulleiters. Welch Überraschung. „Severus, bist du hier, mein Junge?" Wo denn sonst, hätte er gerne geantwortete, doch er beließ es bei einem Murren.

Als Severus sein Wohnzimmer mit zwei Tassen Tee betrat, hatte es sich Albus bereits auf der Couch bequem gemacht. Der alte Mann lächelte ihn aufmunternd an, doch der jüngere behielt seine versteinerte Miene bei.

„Möchtest du darüber reden, mein Junge?" Was sollte es da zu reden geben? Der Schwarzhaarige nahm erstmal einen Schluck Tee. Wie er es hasste, wenn Dumbledore ihn _mein Junge_ nannte.

„Worüber denn? Dass ich eine Tochter habe, die heute fast wegen diesem einfältigen Malfoyjungen gestorben wäre?" Seine Worte klangen gelassen und schon fast zynisch. Doch im Inneren kochte er. Es kam ihm einfach keine angemessene Strafe für den Bengel in den Sinn.

„Zum Beispiel. Was wirst du tun? Wann wirst du es ihr sagen?" Severus seufzte. Albus konnte alles so schön auf den Punkt bringen. Und ihn aus der Fassung.

„Ich werde die drei angemessen bestrafen. Wann und ob ich es ihr jemals sage bleibt offen!" Er bemühte sich nicht lauter zu werden. Dumbledore lachte nur leise. Er war es gewohnt und anscheinend amüsierte ihn die Situation.

Daraufhin saßen die beiden schweigend nebeneinander und tranken ihren Tee. Die Stille war keineswegs unangenehm. Sie tat gut. Severus kam innerlich zumindest ein wenig zur Ruhe. Auch seine Gedanken konnte er wieder sammeln.

„50 Punkte … von jedem … und einen Monat Nachsitzen bei Filch!" War das angemessen? Dumbledore nickte. Gut, dann war zumindest das geklärt. Das andere konnte ja noch warten. Der Meinung war also auch Albus, denn er erhob sich und schritt zum Kamin.

„Tu was du für richtig hältst. Danke für den Tee!" Die Flammen züngelten grün und der Schulleiter war verschwunden.

Die letzten Worte hingen wie Nebelschwaden in der Luft. _Tu was du für richtig hältst_. Wie oft hatte er das schon von ihm gehört. Während Severus seine Tasse leerte, nahm er sich stumm vor, innerhalb der nächsten zwei Monate die Sache mit seiner Tochter … dem Halliwellkind zu klären.

*

Erst am Sonntagnachmittag durfte Helena den Krankenflügel verlassen. Ron und Harry erwarteten sie bereits erfreut im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hatten einen Haufen Süßigkeiten und etwas, das sich Butterbier nannte. Fred reichte ihr ein Glas davon. Fragend sah sie den Jungen an.

„Leute heute ist ein glorreicher Tag! Snape hat zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben seinem Haus Punkte abgezogen und seinem Lieblingsschüler Strafarbeit aufgehalst. Gratuliere, Helena, auch wenn du dafür nichts kannst. Prost!" Die junge Halliwell lachte nach der Ansprach von George und nahm einen Schluck Butterbier. Das Zeug schmeckte herrlich.

Während die kleine Fete immer mehr zu einer größeren wurde, wobei die meisten nicht mal den Grund dafür kannten, erfuhr Helena, dass Snape insgesamt 150 Punkte abgezogen hatte. Es war zwar absurd sowas zu feiern, aber anscheinend gab es sowas nicht alle Tage.

*

Die neue Woche begann besser, als die letzte. Naja nicht ganz. Malfoy saß in Zaubertränke immer noch hinter ihr. Er taxierte sie die ganze Zeit über. „Pass auf das du nicht in den Kessel fällst und ertrinkst!"

Das Mädchen musste sich zusammen reißen. Erstens weil sie nicht wieder irgendwas schrubben wollte und zweitens weil sie Hermine beweisen wollte, dass sie sich zu benehmen wusste. Bisher hatte sie ganz darauf vergessen, sich bei der Mugglestämmigen zu bedanken. Während sie eine Wurzel für einen Trank kleinhackte beugte sie sich zu ihrer Mit-Gryffindor.

„Du Hermine. Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken. Ohne deine aufmerksamen Augen wäre ich ertrunken!" Die Angesprochene nickte bloß. Sie war zu beschäftigt damit, ihren Trank fertig zu bekommen. Vielleicht würden sie sich ja endlich anfreunden.

Doch zu mehr kam es nicht. Plötzlich krachte und zischte es neben ihnen. Ein Junge namens Neville schrie auf. Perplex starte Helena auf einen schwarzen Klumpen, der zuvor noch die Form eines Kessels gehabt hatte. Wie hatte der Junge das nur geschafft? Sofort fuhr Snape ihn an und beschimpfte ihn als Idiot. Durfte man das als Lehrer überhaupt? Der wimmernde Neville wurde in den Krankenflügel geschickt, während Gryffindor weitere Punkte verlor. Anscheinend wollte der Tränkemeister nun die Punkte begleichen.

Erst beim Mittagessen sahen sie den jungen Longbottom wieder. Die Furunkel, die sich gebildet hatte, waren wieder weg. Madame Pomfrey verstand viel von ihrem Fach. Während Ron sich vollstopfte und Harry über ihn lachte, suchte Helena nach Hermine. Diese las gerade den Wochenpropheten. Die Titelseite zog die junge Halliwell in ihren Bann.

**Neues vom Einbruch bei Gringotts: **_Die Ermittlungen im Fall des Einbruchs bei Gringotts werden fortgesetzt …Verlies war aber geleert worden._

„Harry! Hast du dass schon gesehen? Das ist doch das Verlies aus dem Hagrid das eigenartige Päckchen geholt hatte, oder?" Harry kam näher und betrachtete den Bericht. Er nickte. Hermine lies die Zeitung sinken und sah den beiden direkt in die Augen. „Ihr habt doch keinen Unsinn vor, oder?" Die Kinder schüttelten den. Kopf. Granger benahm sich ja fast wie eine Erwachsene. Schrecklich.

*

Die Kinder schafften es eigentlich ganz gut, Malfoy und seinen Schlägern aus dem Weg zu gehen. Jedes Mal wenn sie einem Slytherin begegneten, wurde sie böse angesehen, oder sie hörten immer wieder den einen Satz. „Malfoy wird euch fertig machen!"

„Ich bezweifle, dass er persönlich handgreiflich werden würde. Immerhin haben mich auch seine Gorillas in den See geworfen und er stand nur daneben. Er rührt doch keinen Finger!", lachte Helena, „außerdem sehen wir ihn ja sowieso nicht mehr die Woche!"

Doch sie täuschte sich. Im Gemeinschaftsraum tauchte auf dem schwarzen Brett ein Zettel auf. „Erste Flugstunden am Donnerstag! Gemeinsam mit den Slytherin? Die haben sie doch nicht mehr alle!", rief Ron empört. Doch die Empörung verflog schnell. Schon bald hörten Helena und Harry nur noch seine Besenfluganektoten. Auch Malfoy prallte wo man ihn auch sah. Anscheinend war es gang und gebe über Besenflug zu prallen.

Die Muggelstämmigen sahen dem ganzen nicht so erfreut entgegen. Hermine war sichtlich jetzt schon nervös. Fliegen konnte man nicht durch Bücher erlernen. Trotzdem drückte Ron Harry ein Buch in die Hand, als er fragte, wofür man das bräuchte. „Quidditch mein Freund! Der beste Sport der Welt!"

Helena lachte. „Ich dachte immer, dass Fußball der beste Sport der Welt wäre?" Verwirrt sah der Rotschopf sie an. „Was-für-ein-Ball?" Helena seufzte und Harry begann dem Weasley alles über Fußball zu erklären. Der Junge schien aber nicht verstehen zu wollen, dass man dazu keine Besen benötigte. Seiner Meinung nach war Fußball dann ja langweilig.

Die junge Halliwell sah dem Donnerstag lachend entgegen. Da würde sich schon herausstellen, wer wirklich fliegen konnte und wer nur so tat.

Geschlossen liefen die Erstklässler aus Gryffindor zum Quidditchplatz runter. Die Slytherin waren schon alle anwesend. Auf dem Boden lagen die Besen bereit und warteten auf ihren Einsatz. Wie würde die erste Stunde wohl aussehen?

Als Antwort schritt eine Lehrerin an ihnen vorbei. „Guten Tag ich bin Professor Hooch. Stellt euch neben die Besen, streckt eure Zauberstabhand darüber aus und sagt AUF!" Bewegung kam in die zwei Gruppen. Helena stellte sich neben Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil. Nachdem jeder einen Besen hatte, befahl ihnen Hooch loszulegen.

„Auf!" Der Besen schnellte nach oben und die junge Halliwell umfasste den Besenstiel. „Wow, das war ja einfach!" Sie sah sich um. Bei Harry und einigen anderen hatte es auch sofort funktioniert. Nur bei den anderen passierte entweder gar nichts, oder es ruckelte nur der Stiel ein wenig. Zufrieden bemerkte sie, dass es weder Ron noch Malfoy beim ersten Mal gelungen war. Es kam ihr vor wie eine Ewigkeit, als endlich alle ihren Besen in der Hand hatten.

„So und jetzt setzt euch drauf. Ich möchte sehen, wie ihr sitzt", erklärte die Professorin. Sie ging durch die Reihen und sah sich die Schüler genau an. Hier und da gab sie Tipps, oder erklärte den völlig Ahnungslosen, wie man aufstieg. Als sie bei Malfoy angelangt war und ihn erklärte, wie ungünstig er eigentlich am Besen saß, lachte Helena. Der Blonde versuchte daraufhin die Lehrerin zu belehren.

„Nun gut. Ich zähle bis drei und dann wird sich jeder abstoßen, kurz schweben und dann landen!", erklärte Hooch. „Drei … Zwei …" Noch bevor sie „eins" sagen konnte, stieß sich Neville bereits ab. Er war nervös gewesen und hatte befürchtet als einziger am Boden zu bleiben.

„Komm runter Junge!" Doch entweder wollte er nicht, oder er konnte nicht. Helena vermutete zweiteres. Der Besen stieg höher und höher bis er plötzlich vom Himmel fiel. Als Neville am Boden aufkam, vernahm man ein unschönes Knacken. Hooch war sofort bei ihm und murmelte etwas von „gebrochen".

„Wehe einer von euch fliegt während ich nicht hier bin. Wenn dem so sei, dann ist er schneller aus der Schule als er Quidditch sagen kann!", warnte die Professorin bevor sie mit dem wimmernden Jungen zum Krankenflügel geleitete.

Malfoy lachte und hob etwas vom Boden auf. Eine kleine gläserne Kugel. Es war das Ding namens Erinnermich, dass Neville heute Morgen von seiner Großmutter bekommen hatte. Was wollte Malfoy damit? Der Blonde hielt es hoch und lachte.

„Wenn der Lahmarsch das hier befragt hätte, dann hätte er nicht vergessen auf seinem riesigen Hintern zu landen!" Seine Bodyguards und einige Mädchen, darunter Pansy Parkinson, begannen zu lachen.

„Ha Ha, Malfoy! Gib es wieder her. Es gehört dir nicht!" Die Gryffindor bauten sich vor den Slytherin auf. Harry und Ron standen ganz vorne. Draco grinste schelmisch und setzte sich auf seinen Besen.

„Weißt du was, ich glaub ich bring das wohin, wo der Lahmarsch es sich selbst holen kann. Vielleicht auf den Baum dort!" Er sprang ab und begab sich in die Lüfte.

Sofort schnappte sich Harry seinen Besen und tat es ihm gleich. Hermine seufzte. „Man, ist das ein Idiot!"

Gespannt starrte Helena zu den beiden Fliegenden. Wenn sie erwischt werden würden, würde man sie von Hogwarts verweisen. Malfoy hätte es verdient, aber nicht Harry.

„Wow Harry ist echt ein guter Flieger!", bemerkte Ron, als sein Kumpel versucht hatte, den Blonden vom Besen zu werfen. Dieser sah nun etwas blass aus. Doch aus Wut warf er Nevilles Erinnermich einfach so weg. Sofort raste Harry hinterher um es zu fangen. Er schaffte es tatsächlich. Gerade als er landen wollte, kam McGonagal. „Oh Oh …" Mit gesenktem Kopf folgte Harry ihr.

Anscheinend hatte die alte Professorin den blonden Slytherin nicht bemerkt. Was mehr als unfair war. Am liebsten hätte sie ihrer Lehrerin hinter her gebrüllt, aber sie ließ es lieber bleiben. Schallend lachend landete der Slytherin und wurde sofort von seinen Kollegen umringt.

Wütend zwängte sich Helena durch die grüne Gruppe auf den Blonden zu. Bevor jemand reagieren konnte, landete ihre flache Hand auf seiner Wange. Perplex sah Draco die junge Halliwell an. Anscheinend hatte ihn noch nie jemand geohrfeigt. Helena wartete keine Reaktion ab, sonder wandte sich um und stolzierte mutiger, als sie sich im Moment fühlte, davon. Ein roter Abdruck ihrer Hand bildete sich auf der blassen Wange des Jungen. Ihr war es egal, wenn er zu einem Lehrer rennen würde um sie zu verpetzen. Wegen diesem Angeber würde ihr bester Freund von Hogwarts verwiesen werden.

Als Helena und Ron zum Mittagessen gingen, stellten sie erfreut fest dass Harry noch da war. Und er lächelte triumphierend. Sofort fiel die junge Halliwell ihm um den Hals, als er ihnen berichtete, was passiert war.

„Wow, Sucher! Du musst der Jüngste seit Jahrhunderten sein! Und dass obwohl du heute zum ersten Mal auf dem Besen gesessen bist!" Irgendwie klang Ron eifersüchtig. Wer konnte es ihm verübeln. Wenn Helena nur wüsste, was ein Sucher war.

„Ich weiß nicht warum, aber wenn ich in der Luft bin dann fühl ich mich so frei. Als ob ich schon immer für das Fliegen bestimmt wäre!", gestand Harry. „Das kommt davon, dass es dir im Blut steckt! Dein Vater war auch Sucher!", mischte sich Hermine ein. Helena verdrehte die Augen. Wieso musste sie immer mit ihrem Wissen auftrumpfen? Doch keiner der drei ging auf die Braunhaarige ein und so zog sie beleidigt ab.


	14. Der explodierende Kessel

**Der explodierende Kessel**

Der erste Monat in Hogwarts war überstanden. Und es war keinesfalls so langweilig gewesen, wie Helena angenommen hatte. Sie hatte sogar gute Freunde gewonnen. Alles passte, nur der Zaubertränkeunterricht war die Hölle.

Snape schien die Gryffindor noch mehr zu hassen, allen voran Harry und Helena. Die junge Halliwell fragte sich, ob es etwas mit der Ohrfeige zu tun hatte. Sie war sich sicher, dass Malfoy sie verpetzt hatte. Doch Punkte hatte Gryffindor keine verloren. Sie lagen sogar an zweiter Stelle.

In einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke wurde sie schmerzvoll daran erinnert, dass sie sich eigentlich noch rächen wollte. Malfoy hatte ihr die Ohrfeige nicht verziehen. Außerdem gab er ihr die Schuld für das Monat Nachsitzen bei Filch. Deswegen machte er ihr das Leben noch schwerer.

Sie mussten mal wieder einen Trank brauen. Und der war gar nicht so leicht, sogar Hermine hatte ihre Probleme damit. Snape schlich durch die Reihen und ließ seine spitzzüngigen Bemerkungen los.

Neville war nervöser als nervös und Helena versuchte ihm zu helfen. Immerhin musste sie diesmal mit ihm zusammenarbeiten und sie hatte keine Lust, dass ihr der Kessel um die Ohren flog. Es war nicht einfach, denn Neville versuchte immer wieder etwas in das Gebräu zu werfen, was nicht hinein gehörte. Als die junge Halliwell ihm das erklärte, lief er jedes Mal rot an und entschuldigte sie.

„He Lahmarsch. Musst du dir schon von einem kleinen Baby, das nicht schwimmen kann, helfen lassen? Wie erbärmlich!", feixte Malfoy und Pansy begann gackernd zu lachen. Helena hielt in der Bewegung inne. Baby? Das war nicht sein ernst. Wütend wandte sie sich um.

„Oh und das blonde Girly ist zu dumm jemanden richtig den Garaus zu machen!" Okay, sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum sie ihn gerade damit aufzog. Es war absurd. Doch es schien seine Wirkung zu haben. Das bisschen Farbe, dass Malfoy im Gesicht hatte, war gewichen.

„Miss Halliwell! Über so was macht man keine Scherze! 5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!" Snapes Stimme zerschnitt die Luft wie ein Messer. In Malfoys bleichem Gesicht zeichnete sich ein Lächeln ab. Das war sowas von unfair! Wütend sah die Gryffindor die Schlange an. Plötzlich zischte es neben ihr und sie erinnerte sich an Neville und den Kessel.

Schnell wandte sie sich den beiden zu und stellte fest, dass der Junge irgendetwas in den Trank gegeben hatte, was nicht hinein gehörte. Das Gebräu brodelte unheilvoll und die Umstehenden wichen bereits zurück. Nur Neville blieb dort stehen und versuchte zu retten was nicht mehr zu retten war.

„Neville, komm! Geh weg, das Ding fliegt gleich in die Luft!", rief Harry. Snape bedeutete ihnen Ruhe zu bewahren und schwang den Zauberstab, doch nichts geschah. Ein wenig verdutzt sah er den Kessel an. Dieser blähte sich auf, doch Neville machte keine Anstalt weg zu gehen. Panisch sah er sich am Boden um, als ob er etwas suchte.

Der Kessel würde bald in die Luft gehen. Es konnte sich nur noch um Sekunden handeln. Wie in Zeitlupe lief Helena auf Neville zu, um ihn endlich aus der Gefahrenzone zu schubsen. Wie auf einen Befehl hin, flog der Kessel in die Luft. Staub wurde aufgewirbelt und das Gebräu wurde im Raum verteilt. Viele der Schüler hatten sich unter die Tische retten können.

Der Tränkemeister hatte hinter einer Säule Schutz gefunden. Mit schnellen Schritten näherte er sich der Stelle, an der Neville zuvor gestanden hatte. Doch weder von Longbottom noch von Helena war eine Spur zu finden. Severus spürte wie seine Hände schweißnass wurden. Das war unmöglich. Dieser Trank konnte niemals sowas anrichten. Plötzlich purzelten zwei Kinder aus einem leuchtenden Silberregen.

Die junge Halliwell rappelte sich auf und klopfte sich Staub von der Kleidung. Ihr Blick wirkte säuerlich, als er auf Longbottom fiel. Glücklich schmiegte er eine Kröte an sich. „Trevor", murmelte er vor sich hin.

„Longbottom! Ist in ihrem Hirn nur Matsch, oder verspürten sie den Drang uns alle zu töten?" Snapes Stimme ließ ihn erstarren und auf sehen. „10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und Nachsitzen. 18 Uhr bei Filch. Und nun verschwinden Sie alle aus dem Klassenzimmer!" Das ließ sich niemand zweimal sagen. Alle strömten aus der Klasse.

*

Helena atmete aus. Gott sei Dank war Freitag. Der freie Nachmittag war ihr höchst willkommen. Da sie sich wirklich brav an ihren Vorsatz hielt, hatte sie nur einen Aufsatz zu erledigen. Doch Harry und Ron mussten wie jedes Wochenende alles abarbeiten. Da die junge Halliwell ja nicht so war, half sie den beiden gerne. Sie war zwar keine große Hilfe, aber so machte es wenigstens Spaß. So scherzten sie mehr, als sie die Hausaufgaben erledigten. Langsam wurde es dunkel im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„He ich hab gehört, dass Neville den halben Kerker in die Luft gesprengt hat!" Fred warf sie in den Sessel neben seinen kleinen Bruder. Dieser nickte.

„Er wäre fast drauf gegangen, wenn Helena ihn nicht gerettet hätte! Sogar Snape schien ein wenig überfordert!", lachte Ron. Es schien ihm gefallen zu haben, den Tränkemeister so ratlos zu sehen. Helena fand es jedoch nicht witzig. Immerhin hätte schlimmeres passieren können. Und das sagte sie dem Rotschopf auch.

„Ach komm Kleine, wo bleibt dein Humor! Du bist ja richtig unlustig", grinste George herausfordernd. „Sag mal, kommst du mit deinen Kräften hier raus? Apparieren soll ja nicht funktionieren." Er sah seinen Zwillingsbruder an. Was wollte er? „Könntest du uns hier raus bringen? Wir brauchen nämlich etwas!"

Helena sah die beiden durchdringend an und grinste dann. Aha Forschungszwecke. „Sagt mal, wo wollt ihr diesen Mundungus Fletcher denn treffen?" Perplex starrten die Zwillinge sie an. Die junge Halliwell zwinkerte ihnen zu.

„Du kleine Hexe. Raus aus unseren Gedanken!", schimpfte George gespielt. „Naja wir dachten eigentlich morgen in Hogsmead. Wir kennen zwar den Geheimgang, aber Filchi schleicht uns einfach zu viel herum. Du wärst eine große Hilfe!" Die Schwarzhaarige stimmte zu. „Braves Kind!" Fred streichelte ihr übers Haar.

Der Samstag verging für Helenas Geschmack viel zu schnell. Vielleicht lag das auch daran, dass sie ein bisschen nervös wurde bei dem Gedanken, die Schulregeln zu hintergehen. Den Zwillingen schien das Ganze nichts auszumachen. Pünktlich um Mitternacht fanden sich die drei im Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Kamin ein.

„Ihr habt sie doch nicht alle! Wollt ihr von der Schule fliegen?" Hermine riss die junge Halliwell aus dem Gedanken. Wieso musste diese Besserwisserin immer alles mitbekommen? Gerade als Helena etwas erwidern wollte, sah sie, das Hermine gar nicht sie und die Weasleyzwillinge gemeint hatte.

„Malfoy hat uns herausgefordert! Das können wir nicht auf uns sitzen lassen!", schnauzte Ron zurück. Fragend sah die Schwarzhaarige zu Harry.

„Der Idiot hat uns zu einem Zaubererduell herausgefordert! Wir gehen, komme was wolle!", antwortete der Potterjunge und schritt an Hermine vorbei. Selbstgefällig sah der Rotschopf zu der Besserwisserin und ging dann ebenfalls.

Helena wandte sich ab und sah zu den anderen zwei Rothaarigen. „Bereit? Dann gebt mir die Hand." Wie geheißen nahmen die Jungen ihre Hände und eine Sekunde später waren die drei verschwunden.

*

Eine dunkle Seitengasse wurde erhellt von dem Erscheinen der drei Kinder. Helena sah sich. Irgendwie hatte sie sich Hogsmead prunkvoller vorgestellt. Aber vielleicht war es einfach zu dunkel.

Vor ihnen war eine zwielichtige Spelunke, namens „Eberkopf". Die Zwillinge steuerten darauf zu und hielten dem Mädchen gentleman-like die Tür auf.

Helenas Beine fühlten sich an wie Wackelpudding. Wer weiß, wer sich aller hier herum trieb. Ihr Blick wanderte durch den Raum. Die Menschen, die anwesend waren, waren entweder vermummt, oder sie hatten die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Es könnte gut auch ein Dämon hier lauern.

Fred und George schienen keine Bedenken zu haben. Sie steuerten auf einen Tisch im hinteren Teil des Schankraumes zu. Dort saß ein schwarzgekleideter Mann, der zu der Hälfte gehörte, die die Kapuze zum Blickschutz benutzte.

Als die Jungen sich setzten, zog der sich freundlicherweise die Kapuze vom Kopf. Schelmisch grinste er die Kinder an. „Na Jungs, habt ihr euch eine Praktikantin geangelt?" Die Zwillinge grinsten. „So in etwa. Mundungus, das ist Helena Halliwell." Mundungus zog pfeifend die Luft ein. „Angenehm!" Er erhob sich und verneigte sich leicht.

Während die Jungs mit Mundungus verhandelten, versuchte Helena nicht einzuschlafen. Sie bekam kaum mit, um was es dabei ging. Es hatte sie sowieso nicht zu interessieren. Irgendetwas für die Experimente der Zwillinge.

Ihren Ellbogen hatte sie auf die Tischplatte gestützt und ihren Kopf darauf gebettet. Sie döste immer wieder ein, während ihr Kopf dann immer abrutschte. Als sie einmal unbeabsichtigt auf die Tischplatte knallte, lachte Mundungus sie aus.

„Ich glaube, dass eure kleine Freundin dringend ins Bett muss." Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr verriet den Verhandelten, dass es bereits 2 Uhr war. „Nun gut, du weißt, was du uns zu besorgen hast! Also hoffen wir, dass du es in einem Monat hast, dann kommen wir wieder!" Mundungus nickte.

Dankbar erhob Helena sich und verabschiedete sich von dem Mann. Sie war froh, hier endlich raus zu kommen. Die Weasley Zwillinge gingen voraus und sie folgte ihnen. Doch gerade als sie aus der Tür raus wollte, sprach sie einer der Kapuzenträger an.

„He Süße, ich glaube mir war so, als ob ich vorher den Namen Halliwell vernommen hatte!" Er hielt das Mädchen fest und hauchte ihr beim reden seinen stinkenden Atem ins Gesicht. Helena würgte.

„Was wollen Sie? Lassen Sie mich los!" Ihre Worte klangen ruhiger als sie war. Ihr Herz raste. Bitte lass es kein Dämon sein, flehten ihre Gedanken. Der Typ lachte.

„Ich werde doch keine Halliwell einfach so an mir vorbei lassen. Und dass auch noch lebend. Das gehört sich nicht!" Die junge Halliwell wurde nervös. Oh, bitte, dass darf nicht wahr sein. Er beugte sich näher zu ihr. „Ich habe dich schon gesucht. Nicht nur ich. Gideon hat dich ganz schön gut versteckt. Wenn du nur nicht so dumm gewesen wärst hierher zu kommen, würdest du ein nettes Leben haben. Aber so, überlebst du nicht mal mehr diese Nacht!"

Helena versuchte sich loszureißen, doch er doch er hatte sie fest im Griff. Je mehr sie sich wehrte, desto fester umschloss seine rechte Hand ihren Arm. Bestimmt lächelte er böse unter seiner Kapuze, als ein Energieball in seiner Linken erschien.

Gerade als er ausholte, wurde er von ihr weggeschubst und Helena wurde nach draußen gezerrt. Der Dämon war zu überrumpelt, als das er reagieren konnte. Fred und George sahen sie besorgt an. „Los schnell, bring uns ins Schloss, bevor der Verrückte rauskommt!" Die junge Halliwell brauchte noch eine Weile bis sie realisierte, dass die Zwillinge ihr das Leben gerettet hatten. Zu lange, denn die Tür flog auf und ein Energieball verfehlte das Mädchen nur um Haaresbreite. Schnell fasste sie nach den Händen der Rotschöpfe und beamte sie in Sicherheit.

*

Purzelnd landeten die drei im Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie sich aufrappelten standen ihnen Harry, Ron und Hermine gegenüber. „Wo wart ihr?" fragten die sechs zeitgleich.

„Malfoy hatte uns zu einem Duell herausgefordert. Hermine ist uns gefolgt. Dann wurden wir fast erwischt und dann sind wir vor einem dreiköpfigen Hund gelandet!", erzählte Harry knapp. Die drei sahen nicht minder verstört aus, wie die andern drei.

„Wir waren in Hogsmead. Fred und George haben dort mit jemanden verhandelt und als wir raus gehen wollten, hat mich ein Dämon angegriffen!", schilderte Helena. Die anderen nickten immer. Danach verabschiedeten sie sich stumm und gingen in die Schlafsäle.

*

Kurz vor Mittag schlug Helena plötzlich die Augen auf. Es kam ihr vor, als ob sie jemand in kaltes Wasser getaucht hatte. Ihr war etwas klar geworden. Wenn dieser Dämon nach ihr gesucht und sie gefunden hatte, dann würden es noch mehr tun. Außerdem könnte er sie direkt hierher bringen.

Im Moment ging es ihr keinesfalls um ihre Sicherheit, sondern um die der anderen. Sie könnte es nicht verkraften, wenn sie schuld an einem Tod wäre. Sie musste wohl oder übel herausfinden, wer der Dämon war. Wie konnte sie nur so einen großen Fehler machen?

„Helena? Hermine, seid ihr wach?", fragte Lavender leise. Die junge Halliwell zog sich schnell an und zog den Vorhang zur Seite. „Guten Morgen, Lavender!", grüßte sie freundlich.

„Pah guten Morgen. Guten Mittag wohl eher!", lachte sie und ging zu Hermines Bett, um diese zu wecken. Helena grinste. Witzig, dass die fleißige Hermine so lange schläft.

Auch Harry und die drei Weasleyjungen schienen das Frühstück verschlafen haben. Zu fünft machten sie sich zum Mittagessen auf.

Sie lachten und schwatzten über die gestrigen Erlebnisse, als plötzlich ein wütender Malfoy zu hören war. „Wie macht Potter das nur? Warum ist er nicht von der Schule geflogen. Ah!"

„Was der nur für Probleme hat. Ich bin nur froh, dass uns der Hund am Leben gelassen hat", meinte Ron.

Plötzlich tauchte Hermine bei ihnen auf und ließ sich den Jungen gegenüber nieder. „Hast du nicht gesehen wo er drauf stand? Er bewacht etwas!" Der Rotschopf funkelte sie wütend an.

„Ich hatte genug zu tun, auf seine Köpfe zu achten, da hatte ich keine Zeit auf seine Füße zu sehen!"

Harry gebot dem ganzen einhalt. „Vielleicht bewacht er das Päckchen, das Hagrid geholt hatte!" Helena nickte. Das war eine logische Erklärung.

Sie wollte die Arme verschränken, doch ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Arm. Die junge Halliwell zog den Ärmel ihres Pullis nach oben. Dort, wo der Dämon sie gestern gepackt hatte, hatte sie einen riesigen schmerzhaften blauen Fleck.

„Das sieht mehr nach einem Bluterguss aus!", meinte Harry und sah sich die ganze Sache genauer an. „Vielleicht solltest du damit zu Madame Pomfrey gehen!" Helena schnaubte.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Das ist doch nur ein blauer Fleck, das verheilt doch bald wieder!" Harry zuckte mit der Schulter.

„Sag mal, warum wollte dich dieser Typ töten?", wollte Fred wissen. Plötzlich sahen sie die fünf Kinder an. Wie sie es hasste, wenn sie im Mittelpunkt war.

„Weil die Dämonen gerne eine Halliwell töten würden. Und ich bin die jüngste und schwächste, also …" Helena merkte, wie ihre Wangen zu glühen begannen. Es war ihr peinlich darüber zu reden. Harry merkte es und wechselte ihr zu liebe das Thema. Erleichtert atmete sie auf und nahm sich ein paar Nudeln.


	15. Du bist meine Tochter

**Du bist meine Tochter!**

Wie sollte sie es nur herausfinden? Helena kritzelte die verschiedensten Ideen dazu auf ein Pergament. Das „dämonische Problem" ließ sie nicht los.

Sie könnte ihre Schwestern darum bitten, aber das wäre nicht ihre Art. Außerdem käme dann ein „Ich wusste, dass du nicht allein zurechtkommst!" von Piper.

Es musste eine andere Lösung geben. Seufzend ließ sie ihre Feder fallen.

„M..M..Miss Halliwell. G…G…ibt es ei..ein Pro…blem?", stotterte Professor Quirell und holte sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie hatte ihr Umfeld ganz vergessen. Wann und wie war sie in Verteidigung gekommen?

„Verzeihung, Sir. Ich habe nur nachgedacht." Der stotternde Lehrer fuhr fort. Die junge Halliwell verdrängte die Gedanken und versuchte zu folgen.

„Was hast du denn? Du siehst so niedergeschlagen und blass aus?", fragte Harry flüsternd. Klar, dass ihm das aufgefallen war. „Mir geht es nicht gut. Ich glaube ich gehe in den Krankenflügel." Ihre Hand fuhr hoch.

„J…ja, Mi…Miss Ha…Halliwell?" „Mir geht es nicht so gut, kann ich in den Krankenflügel gehen?" „Ja, ge…gehen Sie n…nur. Si..sie se..sehen … e…etwas bla…blass aus." Die Halliwell packte ihre Sachen und verließ das Klassenzimmer. Als sie sich erhob, merkte sie erst, wie schummrig ihr war.

Ihr war tatsächlich übel. Woran das nur lag? Womöglich machte sie sich zu viele Sorgen. Aber sie konnte nicht anders. Was würde passieren, wenn der Dämon hierher kam um nach ihr zu suchen?

Das Mädchen machte sich leicht schwankend auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel. Plötzlich landete ein nasser Tafelschwamm auf ihrem Kopf. Vor Schreck landete sie auf ihrem Hintern und ein Schrei entfuhr ihr.

„Ohhh … ist das kleine Mädchen hingefallen? Sollte das kleine Kind nicht im Unterricht sein?", heulte es über ihr. Pevees hüpfte über ihr auf und ab und lachte. Ein Haufen nasser Schwämme schwebte um ihn herum.

„Halt die Klappe, du Abdruck eines Vollidioten!", schimpfte das Mädchen laut und rappelte sich auf. Noch ein Schwamm traf sie. Doch diesmal wich sie aus. „Ha, kannst wohl nicht zielen, was?" Das nächste Exemplar traf sie mitten ins Gesicht. Prustend sah sie zu ihm hoch.

„Ha nicht zielen. Getroffen hab ich! Hahaha!" Munter hüpfte er um sie herum. „Heli die Schwammzielscheibe!"

Schnelle Schritte näherten sich ihnen. „Was ist hier los? Pevees wenn Sie nicht sofort verschwinden, dann wird der blutige Baron ihnen wieder einen Besuch abstatten! Und Sie Miss Halliwell, was machen Sie hier?" Helena schluckte. Snape hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Der Poltergeist schien was Ähnliches zu denken, denn er verschwand schnell durch die Wand. Die restlichen Tafelschwämme fielen zu Boden. Schützend hob die junge Halliwell die Arme, doch Snape schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und ließ die Geschosse verschwinden.

„Ich frage Sie noch einmal, Miss Halliwell, warum sind Sie nicht im Unterricht?" Streng sah er sie an. Dieser Typ flößte ihr richtig Angst ein. Einmal hasste sie ihn und beim nächsten Mal fürchtete sie sich vor ihm. Eigenartig.

„Mir ist nicht gut, deswegen wollte ich in den Krankenflügel, Sir!" Sie wollte einen Schritt in Richtung Treppe machen, als sie schwankte. Schnell packte der Tränkemeister ihren Arm, damit sie nicht hinfiel. Leider den Arm mit dem Bluterguss. Schmerzvoll stöhnte sie auf.

Snape zuckte zurück. Hatte er ihr wehgetan? „Nein, Sir, das war nicht ihre Schuld. Es ist … nichts", erklärte sie ihm, als sie einen leicht fragenden Blick sah.

„Miss Halliwell, was verschweigen Sie? Los, ziehen Sie den Ärmel hoch. Sofort!", fügte er hinzu, als sie zu protestieren versuchte. Missmutig krempelte sie den Ärmel hoch und entblößte die Stelle. Snapes versteinerte Miene zeigte keine Regung, doch Helena konnte fühlen, dass er sich ein wenig Sorgen machte. Doch warum?

„Ab in den Krankenflügel. Und dann werden Sie mir erzählen, woher der Bluterguss kommt!" Er richtete sich wieder auf und wartete, dass sie voraus ging. Helena machte einige Schritte und kippte fast um. Was war nur los mit ihr? Diesmal griff Snape nach ihrem anderen Arm.

„Das hatte ich befürchtet. Es ist mehr als nur ein Bluterguss", seufzte er. Und dann tat er etwas für Helena völlig Unerwartetes. Er hob sie hoch und trug sie den ganzen Weg zum Krankenflügel. Irgendwie war es ihr nicht unangenehm. Sie kam sich so schrecklich geborgen vor, dass es ihr unheimlich war. Was war nur los mit ihr? Wurde sie jetzt vollends verrückt? Gott sei Dank waren die Schüler alle in ihren Klassenräumen.

Madame Pomfrey kam sofort auf die beiden zu, als sie die Krankenstation betraten. „Was ist denn nun schon wieder? Wieder irgendwo reingefallen? Oder runter?" Helena verdrehte die Augen. Na toll, hielt die Medi-Hexe sie für so ungeschickt?

„Nein ich tippe auf Vergiftung, außerdem hat sie einen ziemlich schlimmen Bluterguss auf dem Arm." Fragend sah die Krankenschwester mal zu der jungen Halliwell und zu Snape. Doch auch Helena konnte ihre Verwirrung nicht verbergen. Vergiftung? Woher kam die denn?

Der Tränkelehrer setzte sie auf ein Bett ab, während Madame Pomfrey etwas holte. Sie kam mit einer Flasche und einer Tube Salbe wieder. „Trink das, dann geht es dir gleich wieder besser, Liebes!" Sie tat wie geheißen. Bereits nach dem ersten Schluck fühlte sie, wie sich wohltuende Wärme in ihrem Körper ausbreitete und das Schwindelgefühl und die Übelkeit verdrängte.

„So und nun erzählen Sie mir, woher das kommt? Wer ist dafür verantwortlich?" Snapes Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Was sollte sie ihm erzählen? Sie würde bestimmt nicht die Zwillinge anschwärzen.

„Es war niemand aus dem Schloss, wenn Sie das meinen, Sir", antwortete sie leise. Beschämt sah sie zu Boden. Nein, diesmal würde er ihre Gedanken nicht kriegen. Doch er fasste ihr unters Kinn und zwang sie so, ihn anzusehen. Unweigerlich wurde sie an den Vorfall im Eberkopf erinnert. War sie so vergiftet worden?

„Wie meinen Sie das? Haben Sie das Schulgelände verlassen? Sie wissen, dass das verboten ist, oder?" Bei jedem Wort zuckte die junge Halliwell leicht zusammen. Ja sie wusste es.

„Ich … ich wollte die Umgebung erkunden. Und … da … bin ich einem … da bin ich jemanden begegnet." Nein, sie würde es ihm nicht sagen. Er würde bloß zu Dumbledore gehen und der würde ihre Schwestern kontaktieren.

„Miss Halliwell. Lassen Sie sich nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen! Wo waren sie gestern und wer hat sie vergiftet?" Helena schluckte. Es gab keinen Ausweg.

„Ich habe von diesem Zaubererdorf gehört. Hogsmead oder so ähnlich. Das wollte ich mal sehen. Da bin ich dann unbeabsichtigt an einen Dämon geraten … sein stinkender Atem hat mich wohl vergiftet", log sie. Das Lügen fiel ihr noch nie so einfach wie heute. Normalerweise log sie so schlecht, dass man es ihr sofort anmerkte, doch diesmal anscheinend nicht.

„Dämon …", flüsterte Snape und wandte sich von ihr ab. „Ja, Sir. Ein Dämon. Die Typen haben die Angewohnheit Hexen wie mich zu töten und …" „Jaja. Ich weiß was es mit diesen Wesen auf sich hat!", fuhr er sie an, „Ich dachte mir nur nicht, dass sie bis nach Hogwarts kommen würden. Haben Sie ihn wenigstens vernichtet, oder ihm sonst wie daran hindern können ihren Aufenthaltsort zu verraten?"

Er sah sie wieder an. Beschämt senkte sie den Kopf. „Nein, Sir. Ich bin geflohen." Plötzlich packte er sie und schüttelte Helena ein wenig. „Das ist nicht ihr Ernst, oder?" Wieso war er so entsetzt? Vermutlich weil sie dadurch alle Hogwartsbewohner in Gefahr gebracht hatte.

„Severus, beruhigen Sie sich. Es bringt nichts das arme Kind so zu erschrecken. Jeder vernünftige Mensch wäre geflohen!" Madame Pomfrey stellte sich zwischen die beiden. „Keine Angst. Ich werde dir jetzt die Salbe auftragen, dann wird es gleich besser werden." Dem war auch so.

Doch Snape schien noch immer zu kochen. „Los erheben Sie sich, Miss Halliwell. Sie folgen mir jetzt zum Schulleiter!" „Sie braucht Ruhe! Vermutlich kann sie immer noch keinen Schritt tun, ohne umzukippen!" Die Medi-Hexe war lauter geworden, doch der Tränkemeister ließ sich davon nicht einschüchtern. Er schob sie zur Seite und hob das Mädchen zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag hoch, um sie zu tragen.

Sollte sie doch denken, was sie wollte. Es war ihm egal. Langsam wurde es an der Zeit, es ihr zu sagen. Wenn sie schon so todesmutig war und Schloss verließ, müsste er etwas dagegen unternehmen.

Ohne zu zögern hatte er sie hochgehoben. Schon zweimal innerhalb einer halben Stunde. Was war nur los mit ihm? Er, Severus Snape sorgte sich um ein Kind. Sein Kind. Seine Gedanken rasten ebenso wie sein Herz.

Seine Schritte halten an den Wänden wieder. Die anderen Schüler waren also immer noch im Unterricht. Aber es würde jeden Moment läuten. Er musste sich beeilen, bevor ihn jemand so zu Gesicht bekam.

Als er vor dem Wasserspeier ankam, sah er sie kurz an. Das Mädchen hatte sich nicht gewährt, als er sie gepackt hatte. Was sie wohl fühlte? Kaum merklich schüttelte Severus den Kopf. Es konnte ihm doch eigentlich egal sein.

„Zitronenbonbons!"

Der Schwarzhaarige trat auf die erste Stufe und sah zu, wie sich die Treppe nach oben schraubte. So musste er mit ihr auf dem Arm wenigstens nicht Treppensteigen. Er musste zugeben, dass sie überraschend leicht war. Außerdem fühlte es sich schrecklich vertraut an.

Endlich gelangten sie vor der Tür an. Doch er würde Dumbledore bestimmt nicht diesen Anblick gönnen. Abrupt setzte er sie ab und klopfte an. Die Tür schwang auf und er schubste Helena sachte voraus. Da das Kind leicht schwankte, blieb er dicht hinter ihr.

Helena schluckte. Vor ihr stand Dumbledore und lächelte sie an. „Was gibt es denn, Severus?"

„Wir haben ein Problem!", während er sprach, schob er die junge Halliwell sachte zu einem Stuhl. „Ich habe Miss Halliwell auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel aufgegriffen. Sie war vergiftet worden und hatte einen riesigen Bluterguss am Oberarm. Beides hat sie sich bei einem Ausflug nach Hogsmead zugezogen. Ein Dämon, der immer noch lebt, hat sie dort entdeckt!"

Beschämt senkte das Mädchen den Kopf. Es klang alles so vorwurfsvoll. Vorsichtig sah sie auf und war geschockt. Dumbledore lachte. Verwirrt sah sie den Schulleiter an.

„Severus, machst du dir etwa Sorgen? Miss Halliwell wird schon damit fertig werden. Wenn nicht, glaube ich, dass sie alt genug ist um zu wissen, dass ihre Schwestern ihr gerne helfen würden." Der alte Mann zwinkerte dem Mädchen zu. Doch sie starrte nur Snape an.

Sorgen? Warum machte er sich Sorgen? Sie fühlte wie ihre Hände schweißnass wurden. Nein, das konnte nicht sein.

„Oh wie ich sehe, hast du es immer noch nicht getan. Vielleicht wäre es an der Zeit?" Wutentbrannt sah der Tränkemeister seinen Vorgesetzten an. Doch dieser grinste nur breit. Anscheinend amüsierte es ihn, seinen jüngeren Kollegen zu ärgern.

„Nicht hier und nicht jetzt! Miss Halliwell finden Sie sich …" „Doch ich glaube, jetzt ist ein guter Moment. Ich muss kurz nach Fawkes sehen!" Dumbledore zwinkerte ihr zu und verschwand dann hinter einer Tür. Helenas Blick hing dann wieder an Snape.

Er atmete heftig ein und aus. Das war absurd. Er wollte es nicht jetzt tun und schon gar nicht hier. Wieso war er bloß hierhergekommen?

Um sich zu beruhigen schritt er vor ihr auf und ab. Normalerweise war er doch beherrschter. Ihr Blick folgte ihm, das konnte er fühlen. Was würde sie denken? Das wirst du nie erfahren, wenn du es ihr nicht sagst, meldete sich ein Stimmchen in seinem Kopf.

Severus atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus und wandte sich dann ihr zu. Ihr schwarzes Haar hing ihr teilweise ins Gesicht, doch es schien sie nicht im Geringsten zu stören. Ihre dunklen Augen sahen ihn gespannt an. Sie hatte tatsächlich etwas von seinem Aussehen.

„Miss Halliwell …" Er hasste es, wenn er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. „ … Was ich ihnen jetzt sage, ist für Sie bestimmt ein Schock. Immerhin war es das auch für mich." Er würde es einfach frei heraus sagen. Ohne Umschweife. So wie es schon immer seine Art war.

„Sie … Du bist meine Tochter!"

Gespannt sah er sie an. Er fühlte sich, als ob er einen Marathon bestritten hätte. Warum machte ihn das so nervös? Er zwang sich so ausdruckslos wie immer zu wirken.

Helena fiel aus allen Wolken. Sie hatte zwar die Vermutung, doch die Bestätigung dieser schockte sie zu tiefst. Wie Snape gesagt hatte, ein Schock. Wenn sie nicht Angst hätte umzukippen, wäre sie davon gelaufen.

Severus Snape, die fiese und unfaire Kerkerfledermaus, war ihr Vater! Wie lange er es wohl schon wusste? Wusste er es etwa schon immer und hatte sich so aus dem Staub gemacht wie Victor?

Nun konnte Helena Prue verstehen. Weshalb sie so wütend gewesen war, als ihr Vater plötzlich aufgetaucht war. Doch halt, sie konnte ihn nicht schon vorher verurteilen, ohne es zu wissen.

„Wie lange wissen Sie das schon?" Sie klang nicht halbwegs so vorwurfsvoll wie geplant.

„Seit diesem Schuljahr. Von nun an werde ich für deine Sicherheit Sorge tragen. Außerdem werde ich auch deine Hausaufgaben vorkontrollieren. Und nun, würde ich vorschlagen, dass du in deinen Schlafsaal gehst und dich hinlegst."

Das ließ sie sich nicht zweimal sagen. Die junge Halliwell wollte so schnell wie möglich weg von hier und von ihm. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie wollte ihn im Moment nicht mehr sehen. Sie wollte niemanden sehen.

Da es ihr schon besser ging, sprang sie auf und lief davon. Sie lief zu Tür hinaus und stolperte die Treppe hinunter und sprintete den Gang entlang. Sie ignorierte die Rufe der älteren Schüler, die sie zu Seite stieß. Helena wollte einfach nur weg von hier. Weit weg.

Als sie am See angelangt war, brach sie am Ufer schluchzend zusammen. Jetzt wusste sie endlich, wer ihr Vater war. Doch wollte sie dieses Wissen überhaupt besitzen? Tränen bahnten sich ihren weg aus ihren Augen und verschleierten ihren Blick.

Plötzlich erschienen zwei Gestalten neben ihr. Doch sie sah nicht auf. Die junge Halliwell vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Sie sah nicht mal auf, als jemand seinen Arm um ihre Schulter legte und sie an sich zog.

„Was hast du denn, meine Kleine? Ich habe gefühlt, dass es dir schlecht geht." Phoebes Stimme drang in ihr Ohr. Ihre Schwester drückte sie fest an sich.

„Ich weiß wer mein Vater ist", schluchzte die Kleine. Phoebe schob sie von sich weg und sah ihr ins Gesicht.

„Warum betrübt dich das so? Du wolltest es doch immer wissen oder?", fragte sie verwirrt. Helena nickte und begann zu erzählen. Sogar von dem Dämon, aber vor allem von Snape.

„Warte mal. Snape, das war doch der schwarzgekleidete Professor oder?" War sie etwa ebenso geschockt? „Mach dir nichts draus. Er wirkt vielleicht nur so streng und fies. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass hinter seiner harten Schale ein weicher Kern steckt. Hast du schon mal deine empathieschen Fähigkeiten bei ihm ausprobiert? Glaub mir, du würdest dich wundern, was er fühlt. Aber gib ihm eine Chance!"

Helena wischte sich mit ihrem Ärmel über die Augen und sah ihre Schwester an. Phoebe hatte recht. Warum sollte sie davon laufen. Sie hatte jetzt einen Vater, so wie sie immer wollte. Die junge Halliwell fiel ihrer Schwester um den Hals.

„Weißt du eigentlich wie sehr ich dich lieb habe?" Ihre Schwester lachte. „Wohl sosehr, dass du mich gerade erdrückst." Helena lockerte ihre Umarmung.

„Komm, geh wieder in den Unterricht. Du willst doch nichts verpassen!" Sie drückte ihrer kleinen Schwester einen Kuss auf die Wange und schubste sie in Richtung Schloss. Ohne zu protestieren lief die junge Halliwell hoch.

Phoebe sah ihrer kleinen Schwester hinterher. Ihr Vater war also hier. Das Bild des dunkel gekleideten Mannes erschien vor ihrem geistigen Auge. Als sie und ihre Schwestern letztens hier waren, hatte dieser Mann ihr richtig Angst eingeflößt. Und der sollte der Vater ihrer Schwester sein?

„Leo, wenn du willst kannst du gehen. Ich will noch was erledigen. Du kannst ja einstweilen Piper und Paige von dem Dämon berichten. Wenn ich fertig bin, ruf ich dich!" „Okay. Aber benimm dich", scherzte er und verschwand. Phoebe machte sich auf dem Weg zum Schloss.


	16. RedeSeverusSnapegutinsGewissenTag?

**Rede-Severus-Snape-gut-ins-Gewissen-Tag?**

Phoebe trat in das majestätische Schloss ein und fühlte sich mickrig. Gideons Schule war nichts, im Gegensatz zu dem hier. Wenn sie dem Ältesten das unter die Nase reiben würde, würde er beleidigt sein und nie wieder ein Wort mit ihr wechseln.

Fragend sah sie sich um. Wo hatte dieser Snape nur sein Büro? Vielleicht sollte sie einfach mal nach dem Weg fragen. Aber es war niemand in der Eingangshalle. Anscheinend war gerade Unterricht. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich hier unwohl.

„Guten Tag, Miss Halliwell. Was verschafft uns die Ehre?", erklang es hinter ihr. Eine ältere Dame näherte sich ihr. Wie hieß die noch gleich?

„Guten Tag, Professor McGonagal. Ich würde gerne mit Professor Snape sprechen. Wissen Sie wo sein Büro ist?", fragte sie höflich. Natürlich wusste sie, wo es ist. Welche dumme Frage. McGonagal lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Folgen Sie mir, meine Liebe. Ich glaube zu wissen weswegen sie hier sind. Ich habe den guten Severus gerade im Lehrerzimmer gesehen und er wirkte noch schlechter gelaunt als sonst. Aber mittlerweile sollte er schon in seinem Büro sein." Die Gryffindor Hauslehrerin schritt voran. Sie führte die mittlere Halliwell in den Kerker. Wie passend, dachte sie belustigt.

An einer Tür machte sie halt und klopfte. Ohne auf Antwort zu warten trat sie ein. „Severus, Sie haben Besuch. Phoebe Halliwell möchte mit ihnen sprechen!" Sie ließ die jüngere an ihr vorbei und verschwand dann. Warum sie es wohl so eilig hatte?

Phoebe sah sich im Büro um. Es wirkte düster. Wieder passend. Anscheinend hatte der Mann schon viel durchgemacht. Wie sie es liebte alle Menschen in ihrem Umfeld psychologisch zu analysieren.

„Was wollen Sie?" Eine schneidende Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und erinnerte sie, weswegen sie eigentlich hier war.

Sie konnte ihre Schwester verstehen. Snape stand vor ihr und musterte sie. Phoebe schluckte. Dieser Mann wirkte schrecklich einschüchternd. Dabei war er vermutlich nicht viel älter als Prue es gewesen war. Vielleicht war es doch keine gute Idee gewesen hierher zu kommen.

„Ich … ich wollte mit ihnen reden. Wegen meiner kleinen Schwester." Sie fühlte wie sich etwas in ihm regte, doch sie konnte es nicht einordnen. Die Mauern, die er aufgebaut hatte, waren undurchdringbar. Das hatte bisher noch keiner fertiggebracht.

„Ich ahne warum. Setzen Sie sich, Miss Halliwell." Er bot ihr einen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch an und setzte sich dann dahinter. Mit seinen durchdringenden schwarzen Augen sah er sie an.

„Sie sind also der Vater von Helena", begann Phoebe. Sie hatte sich schon einige Gesprächsvarianten ausgedacht, doch beim Anblick dieses Mannes hatte sie alles vergessen. Also musste sie irgendetwas improvisieren. Snape nickte. „Dann muss ich ihnen einiges über sie erklären. Helena ist ein sensibles Kind. Auch wenn sie es nie zugeben würde. Immerhin ist sie immer noch nicht über den Tod von Prue hinweg. Aber darauf dürfen Sie sie nie direkt ansprechen, denn dann leugnet sie es. Außerdem überschätzt sie oft ihre eigenen Kräfte. Falls sie jemals vor einem zu mächtigen Dämon stehen sollte, dann rufen sie nach uns. Apropos Dämonen. Wie Sie vielleicht bemerkt haben, haben die Ältesten unsere Schwester zu einer Art Dämonenjägerin erklärt. Das bedeutet, dass sie immer Aufträge bekommt und diese auch erledigen muss, egal zu welcher Tageszeit."

Während sie sprach achtete sie auf jegliche Gefühlsregungen von Snape. Doch da waren keine. So gefühlskalt und unnahbar wie er war, war es kein Wunder, warum Helena so verzweifelt gewesen war. Die einzige Bewegung war sein stetiges Kopfnicken.

„War das alles?", fragte er schlicht und zog eine Braue nach oben. Es schien ihn eher zu langweilen. Es war doch eine blöde Idee gewesen, hierher zu kommen.

„Im Prinzip ja. Außer Sie haben ihrerseits noch Fragen." Gespannt sah sie ihn an. Er schien nachzudenken.

„Ja. Wie halte ich die Dämonen von ihr fern?" Die Frage war vorhersehbar gewesen.

„Das wird kaum möglich sein. Wie gesagt, es ist ihre Aufgabe. Außerdem ist sie eine Halliwell, wir ziehen Dämonen an, wie Licht Motten." Das war wohl die Tatsache, warum alle Halliwell tagtäglich um ihr Leben bangen sollte. Stille trat ein.

Da es das anscheinend war, erhob sich Phoebe und ging zur Tür. Bevor sie den Raum verließ, wandte sie sich noch einmal um. „Passen Sie gut auf sie auf. Bitte! Wir würden es nicht verkraften, noch eine Schwester zu verlieren." Danach öffnete sie die Tür und trat hinaus.

Severus rieb sich die Schläfen. Das war zu viel für einen Tag. Zuerst war seine Tochter aufgelöst geflüchtet und jetzt auch noch das. Aber was hatte er erwartet? Auf jeden Fall nicht das.

Er war froh, dass er heute keinen Unterricht mehr führen musste. Das hätte er nicht zustande gebracht. Der Schwarzhaarige fühlte sich um Jahre älter. Ob alle Kinder so etwas mit ihren Eltern machten?

Wahrscheinlich würde sie ihn nie wieder sehen wollen. Er konnte es gut verstehen. Wenn er damals die Chance gehabt hätte, wäre er auch davon gelaufen. Weg von seinem Vater.

Er würde bestimmt ein besserer Vater sein, als der seine war. Severus seufzte. Irgendwie musste er sich ablenken. Doch jedes Mal wenn er die Augen schloss, sah er Helenas geschocktes Gesicht.

Um sich zur Arbeit zu zwingen, zog er den Stapel Aufsätze zu sich. Doch er konnte sich nicht darauf konzentrieren. Was war nur los mit ihm? Genervt schob er die Pergamente wieder weg.

„Es schein so, als ob du völlig aus der Fassung bist. Das habe ich schon lange nicht mehr bei dir erlebt, mein Junge." Severus sah auf. Wann war Dumbledore denn eingetreten?

„Das findest du wohl unheimlich witzig!", fuhr er ihn an. Doch der Schulleiter lachte bloß. So wie er es immer tat, wenn Severus wütend war.

„Eigentlich schon. Das weißt du doch. Mach dich nicht fertig deswegen. Sie war einfach überrascht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich wieder einkriegt." Der Tränkemeister hoffte, dass er recht hatte.

„Bist du deswegen hier? Um mir gut zu zureden? Das hat keinen Zweck. Es ist, wie es ist! Möchtest du Tee?" Dumbledore nickte. Wie wäre es auch anders gewesen. Severus begab sich in seine Räume, um Wasser aufzusetzen.

„Du weißt, dass du dann den Zauber, der deine Räume umgibt, erweitern musst. Sonst kommt Helena ja nicht zu dir hinein. Das Gästezimmer solltest du auch herrichten!", riet der Schulleiter. Er vernahm, wie sein jüngerer Kollege etwas murmelte. „Was hast du gesagt, mein Junge?", fragte er amüsiert.

„Ich sagte: Wenn sie das denn überhaupt möchte! Du wirst alt, mein Freund!" Severus grinste hämisch, als er mit zwei Tassen Tee zu Dumbledore ging. Er wusste, dass der Schulleiter nicht gern als alt bezeichnet wurde.

„Man ist so jung, wie man sich fühlt! Das weißt du doch." Dankend nahm er die Tasse und nahm einen Schluck. Die beiden setzten sich in Severus Wohnzimmer aufs Sofa.

„Mein Junge, du wirst sehen, das du es schaffst!" Severus seufzte. War heute der Rede-Severus-Snape-gut-ins-Gewissen-Tag? Wenn er das vorher gewusst hätte, hätte er seine Tür verschlossen und den Schlüssel entsorgt.

„Es war eine dumme Idee, es ihr überhaupt zu sagen. Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn keiner von uns es jemals erfahren hätte! Dann wäre sie auch nicht davon gelaufen."

„Ach komm schon, es wird bestimmt lustig. Gib euch beiden eine Chance!" Der Tränkemeister hob die Braue. „Lustig? Es war klar, dass du dich darüber amüsierst!" Dumbledore gluckste und erhob sich.

„Ich sage es noch einmal: Du schaffst das schon. Du hast schon schwierigeres gemeistert. Es ist nur ein Kind!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Schulleiter aus der Tür.

Severus stellte die Teetasse weg und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Warum er? War er nicht schon genug bestraft worden? Anscheinend nicht.

Plötzlich wurde ihm etwas klar. Was machte er hier? Seit wann badete er ihm Selbstmitleid? Er stand auf und ging ins Badezimmer. Nach einem Schwung kalten Wassers ins Gesicht, konnte er wieder klare Gedanken fassen. Er würde sich so gut wie nur möglich um das Kind kümmern.


	17. Gib ihm eine Chance

**Gib ihm eine Chance oder Ein Abend bei Snape**

_Gib ihm eine Chance_. Die Worte ihrer Schwester halten in ihrem Kopf wieder. Das musste sie ja wohl oder übel. Aber das hatte ja noch Zeit. Sie hatten montags und freitags Zaubertränke und es war Gott sei Danke erst Mittwochmorgen. Gedankenverloren stocherte sie in ihrem Rührei.

„Bist du sicher, dass es dir wieder gut geht?" Harrys besorgte Stimme holte sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Helena setzte ein Lächeln auf und sah den Jungen an.

„Ich bin nur mit den Gedanken wo anders. Mir geht es prima!" Um ihr Wohlbefinden zu demonstrieren, schaufelte sie sich etwas Rührei in den Mund. Der Schwarzhaarige gab sich zufrieden und wandte sich wieder Ron zu.

Die junge Halliwell aß fertig und sah dann zum Lehrertisch hoch. Snapes Blick und ihrer trafen sich. Freundlich lächelte sie den Mann an, dieser senkte rasch den Blick. Das würde nicht einfach werden, dachte sie betrübt.

„Hast du etwa gerade Snape, angelächelt?" Helena zuckte zusammen und sah zu Ron und Harry. Der Rotschopf sah sie angewidert an. Das Mädchen deutete ihnen leise zu sein. Aber sie musste wohl oder übel etwas unternehmen.

„Ich glaub, ich muss euch was erzählen. Kommt mit!" Die junge Halliwell sprang auf und lief davon. Verwirrt folgten die Jungen ihr. Ohne ein Wort der Erklärung schritt sie voran und fand schließlich eine leere Besenkammer. Das war für ihr Vorhaben mehr als geeignet.

„Okay … Ihr müsst mir versprechen, dass ihr es vorerst niemanden erzählt!" Die Jungen nickten. Das Mädchen schloss kurz die Augen um sich zu sammeln. „Snape ist mein Dad! Er hat es mir gestern gesagt!"

Zeitgleich klappte den beiden der Mund auf. „Das ist ein Scherz oder?", fragte Ron ungläubig. Harry stieß ihm in die Seite. „Wer würde über so etwas einen Scherz machen?" Gutes Argument.

Helena ließ sich auf einem umgedrehten Eimer nieder und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Tröstend legte Harry seinen Arm um ihre Schulter. „Vielleicht ist er privat anders als wir ihn kennen!" Das war auch Helenas Hoffnung. Und wie sie es hoffte.

„Ähm, Leute? Können wir bitte wieder zurück gehen, ich hab noch Hunger!", meldete sich Ron, sein Magen knurrte laut. Die junge Halliwell begann zu lachen. Warum dachte der Rotschopf nur immer ans Essen?

Als die drei Kinder wieder am Tisch platz nahmen, kam eine Hufflepuff aus ihrem Jahrgang auf sie zu. „Helena Halliwell? Ich soll dir das von Professor Snape überbringen." Sie streckte der Dunkelhaarigen ein gefaltetes Stück Pergament entgegen. Bevor sie wieder verschwand, warf sie einen Blick auf Harry und errötete leicht. Mit zittrigen Händen entfaltete sie den Brief. Die Schrift ihres Vaters war gedrängt, aber dennoch leserlich.

_Helena komme um 17:30 in mein Büro. Vergiss deine Hausaufgaben nicht_.

Das Mädchen stöhnte. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Da hatte sie gehofft ihn bis Freitag nicht gegenüber treten zu müssen und jetzt beorderte er sie in sein Büro. Was er wohl wollte?

Pünktlich um besagte Uhrzeit stand sie vor seiner Tür und klopfte. Das Abendessen hatte sie ganz weggelassen. Wer wusste, was sie erwarten würde. Nach einem knappen „Herein!" trat sie ein.

Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch und korrigierte Aufsätze der höheren Jahrgänge. Als das Mädchen die Tür schloss, sah er kurz auf. „Setz dich und warte kurz." Sie nickte und ließ sich langsam auf einem Stuhl nieder.

Helena fühlte sich so hilflos hier drinnen. Aber ihr war nicht entgangen, dass er sie schon duzte. Ob sie das auch bei ihm durfte? Immerhin war er ihr Vater.

Nach einigen Minuten, die Helena wie Stunden vor kamen, schob der Mann die Aufsätze zur Seite und sah sie an. „Nun gut. Hast du deine Hausaufgaben schon erledigt?" Das Mädchen nickte knapp und reichte sie dem Tränkemeister. Aufmerksam las er sie durch.

Severus war erstaunt. Kein einziger Fehler fand sich in den Aufsätzen und von der Qualität her waren sie hervorragend. Anscheinend konnte seine Tochter mit einer Hermine Granger konkurrieren.

„Und wie geht es dir sonst im Unterricht?", fragte er knapp. Es interessierte ihn nicht wirklich, aber irgendwie kam es ihm blöd vor, wenn er sie hierher orderte und dann nicht mal mit ihr Smalltalk führte.

Helena schluckte. „Eigentlich ganz gut. Nur das Zaubern mit dem Zauberstab bekomm ich nicht so gut hin. Ich glaube, dass ich dafür einfach nicht gemacht bin", gab sie beschämt zu und sah zu Boden. Snape nickte, dass hatte er sich irgendwie schon gedacht. „Und das macht Granger nur um so hochnäsiger", rutschte es Helena noch heraus.

Severus musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken. Gesunder Konkurrenztrieb hatte noch niemand geschadet. Aber Gryffindor gegen Gryffindor? Das klang fast unmöglich. „Vielleicht solltest du mehr üben. Es klingt fast so, als ob du dich mit deiner Mitschülerin nicht verstehst."

Was brauchte ihn das zu interessieren? „Naja … ich weiß auch nicht, was sie hat. Aus irgendeinem Grund ist sie nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen." Und trotzdem mischte sie sich immer überall ein. Obwohl Helena gedacht hatte die beiden könnten Freundinnen werden. „Und außerdem ist sie der Meinung, dass ich besser nach Slytherin passen würde." Severus sah kurz auf und musterte sie. Doch er ging nicht darauf ein.

„Und mit den anderen?", bohrte er nach, während er ihren Zaubertränkeaufsatz kontrollierte. Dabei dachte er nur an eine bestimmte Person. Potter. Warum war sie bloß mit diesem Bengel befreundet? Er sah genauso aus, wie sein arroganter Vater.

„Eigentlich gut. Vor allem mit Harry und Ron bin ich gut befreundet, wenn es das ist, was du wissen wolltest." Geschockt hielt sie inne und sah ihn an. Ein „du" war ihr ohne Vorwarnung rausgerutscht. Doch entweder hatte er es nicht gehört, oder er duldete es. Erleichtert fuhr sie fort. „Nur mit Malfoy und seinen Bodyguards vertrag ich mich nicht, aber das dürfte ja wohl schon jeder gemerkt haben." Der Schwarzhaarige nickte und reichte ihr dann die Pergamente.

„Gut, dass wäre erledigt. Nun zu Punkt zwei." Snape trat hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor und schritt zu einer kahlen Wand. Nachdem er mit dem Zauberstab dagegen getippt hatte, erschien eine Tür. „Wenn ich nicht in meinem Büro anzutreffen bin, dann halte ich mich wahrscheinlich in meinen Räumen auf. Du kannst jedoch erst eintreten, wenn ich dich in den Zauber mit eingebunden habe. Bist du damit einverstanden?" Das Mädchen nickte. „Nun gut, dann komm her und lege deine Hand auf die Tür."

Helena tat wie geheißen. Er wollte ihr ehrlich die Befugnis geben ihn in seinen Räumen zu besuchen. Harry hatte tatsächlich recht. Snape war privat anders als im Unterricht. Er wirkte zwar immer noch streng und unnahbar, aber er war entspannter.

Nachdem ihr Vater seine Formeln geendet hatte, konnte die junge Halliwell die Tür öffnen und fand sich in einem Wohnzimmer wieder. Es passte zu dem dunkel gekleideten Mann. Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, nahm er sie an der Hand und führte sie zu einer weiteren Tür. Jetzt wo sie sich genauer umsah, sah sie, dass es mehrere Türen gab. Anscheinend war das Wohnzimmer das zentrale Zimmer.

Das Zimmer, zu dem er sie führte war schon seit Jahren unbewohnt. Es war das Gästezimmer. „Das hier wird dein Zimmer sein, falls du jemals hier übernachten möchtest. Du darfst es nach deinem Geschmack gestalten. Aber du hast es sauber zu halten."

Wow, ihr eigenes Zimmer bei Snape. Er ließ Helena los und sie sah sich um. Mehr als einen Schrank, ein Bett und einen Schreibtisch gab es hier nicht. Nicht mal ein Fenster, wie sollte es auch anders sein in einem Kerker. Doch es reichte. Ohne nachzudenken umarmte sie ihn plötzlich.

Severus versteifte sich. Was tat sie denn da? Es war doch nur ein fast leerer Raum. Er räusperte sich kurz. Plötzlich wurde dem Kind klar, was es gerade tat. Schnell ließ sie ihn los. „Verzeihung, Sir", murmelte sie verlegen.

„Gut, ich möchte dir noch die anderen Räume zeigen", erklärte er trocken. Helena wurde rot. Es war ihr peinlich, dass sie ihn einfach so umarmt hatte, immerhin wusste sie doch erst seit gestern, dass er ihr Vater ist.

Der Tränkemeister zeigte ihr noch das Badezimmer, welches zwei Türen von ihr entfernt war. Und sein Schlafzimmer. Dieses war ihrem Zimmer am nächsten. Auch eine Küche war hinter einer Tür zu finden. Eine weitere Tür führte zu seinem Privatlabor und war ihr streng verboten. Doch er versprach ihr, sie hin und wieder zum Brauen mitzunehmen.

Irgendwie konnte Helena gar nicht mehr verstehen, warum sie gestern so geheult hatte. Snape war gar nicht so übel. Er war ihr Vater. Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und sah ihn an.

„Du leidest wohl sehr unter enormen Stimmungsschwankungen, oder?", scherzte er trocken. Dieses Kind war unberechenbar. Gestern noch hatte sie geheult und war geflüchtet, als er ihr von der Vaterschaft erzählt hatte und heute grinste sie ihn an.

„Verzeihung, Sir. Aber ich finde das irgendwie unheimlich cool und toll hier. Dürfte ich mich vielleicht gleich um mein Zimmer kümmern?" Zuckersüß sah sie ihn an.

Severus rollte mit den Augen. Den Blick hatte sie anscheinend schon oft benutzt, wenn sie etwas haben wollte. Ob er ihr das abgewöhnen konnte? Doch er nickte. Erfreut sprang Helena in ihr Zimmer.

Grinsend sah sich das Mädchen um. Es war alles so grau in grau hier, aber das würde sich bald ändern. Sie studierte kurz den Raum, bevor sie in einem Lichterregen verschwand.

Erfreut stellte sie, als sie in ihrem Zimmer in Halliwell-Manor erschien, fest, dass alles beim alten war. Piper hatte ihr gedroht aus ihrem Zimmer einen Fitnessraum zu machen, wenn sie nicht aufräumte. Aber das hatte sie trotzdem nicht getan.

Helena schritt zu ihrem Schrank und riss ihn schwungvoll auf. Als erstes nahm sie eine eisblaue Hello Kitty-Bettwäsche aus einem Fach und zauberte es schon mal in ihr Kerkerzimmer.

Das Zimmer brauchte einfach mehr Farbe. Und das würde es jetzt bekommen. Egal wie. Doch irgendwie wollte sie nichts aus diesem Zimmer entfernen. Immerhin brauchte sie das ja, wenn sie zu ihren Schwestern zurückkehrte. Seufzend ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Wie schön es hier doch war.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und sie wurde geöffnet. Paige steckte ihren Kopf herein. „Hab ich doch richtig gehört. Hey, was machst du hier?" Sie schob die Tür ganz auf und lehnte sich an den Türstock.

Helena verdrehte die Augen. „Ich wollte nur was holen. Um mein Zimmer bei meinem Dad zu gestalten. Aber mir ist grad eingefallen, dass wenn ich alles dorthin bringe, dann ist das Zimmer hier doch leer."

„Aja, Phoebe meinte schon, dass du deinen Vater gefunden hast. Anscheinend kommst du ja schon gut damit zurecht." Paige lächelte sie an, doch Helena wandte sich wieder ihren Habseligkeiten zu. Bevor ihre Schwester noch irgendetwas erwidern konnte, läutete ihr Handy und sie verließ das Zimmer der Jüngeren.

Helena seufzte. Sie war froh einem Gespräch mit der Schwester entgangen zu sein. Das Mädchen konnte es nicht erklären, aber irgendwie konnte sie Paige nicht so wirklich leiden.

Außerdem hatte das hier alles keinen Sinn. Sie konnte einfach nicht entscheiden, was sie mitnahm und was nicht. Doch dann kam ihr eine Idee. Grinsend schnappte sie sich einen Zettel und kritzelte ein paar Wörter darauf. Es war nicht ihr bestes Werk, aber es würde seinen Zweck erfüllen. Zufrieden verschwand sie wieder nach Hogwarts.

„Wo warst du?" Noch bevor sie richtig materialisiert war, vernahm sie schon die strenge Stimme ihres Vaters. Mit verschränkten Armen stand er vor ihr uns sah sie streng am.

„Ich war zu Hause, ein paar Sachen zu holen, Sir." Beschämt sah sie zu Boden.

„Demnächst wirst du es mir immer melden, wenn du einfach so verschwindest!" Helena nickte und wandte sich dann um. Die eisblaue Bettwäsche lag bereits auf dem Bett und wartete nur darauf, angezogen zu werden.

Achja der Zettel. Sie hatte ihn ja immer noch in der rechten Hand. Sie entfaltete das kleine Stück Papier und las die Worte vor.

„_Zimmer hier, Zimmer dort, möcht ich nicht tragen die Dinge fort. Drum soll dieser Raum hier, dem gleichen wie bei mir_!" Es war wirklich nicht ihr bester Spruch, doch als sie aufsah, glich ihren neues Zimmer ihrem alten.

Zufrieden widmete sie sich nun ihrer Bettwäsche. Das Zimmer war bunter als Snapes gesamte Wohnung.

Dieser stand immer noch in ihrem Zimmer und sah sich um. Argwöhnisch beäugte er alles. Der Spruch klang zwar wie ein alberner Kinderreim, hatte aber seine vorgesehene Wirkung erzielt. Es wirkte alles ein wenig wild zusammen gewürfelt und vor allem unaufgeräumt. Severus sah sie an und zog die Augenbraue nach oben.

„Wie wärs mit aufräumen. Anscheinend hast du dein Zimmer ja komplett kopiert, selbst die Unordnung!" Verlegen lächelte die Schwarzhaarige ihn an und begann gleich den Kleinkram, der am Boden verstreut war, aufzuheben. Wenigstens gehorchte sie.

Nachdem der Tränkemeister ihr Zimmer verlassen hatte, öffnete sie ihren Kasten und warf alles, was auf den Boden lag hinein. So hätte sie es auch zu Hause gemacht. Erfreut stellte sie fest, dass alle ihre Kleidungsstücke ebenfalls verdoppelt worden waren. Dann müsste wohl auch ihre Querflöte hier irgendwo sein. Wo hatte sie diese denn nur hingetan?

Gerade als sie auf dem Boden rumkroch um unter dem Bett nachzusehen, kam ihr Vater wieder ins Zimmer. Argwöhnisch betrachtete er sie. Irgendwie wirkte es witzig. Alles was er von dem Mädchen sehen konnte waren ihre Beine. Der Oberkörper des Kindes steckte unter dem Bett. Was wollte sie nur da unten?

Ein triumphierender Laut war zu vernehmen. „Ha, ich hab sie!" Strahlend tauchte die junge Halliwell unter dem Bett hervor und hielt einen länglichen Koffer hoch. Als sie ihn bemerkte wurde sie leicht rot. „Ich habe meine Querflöte gesucht." In dieser Unordnung kein Wunder, dachte er belustigt.

Sorgfältig legte sie das Instrument auf ihr Bett. Snape sah sich um und nickte. Also war er zufrieden damit, dass es jetzt aufgeräumt war.

Wie spät es wohl inzwischen war? Ihr Magenknurren riss sie aus dieser Überlegung. Verlegen sah sie zu Boden. Vielleicht hätte sie doch etwas essen gehen sollen.

„Hast du schon wieder nichts gegessen?" Streng sah er sie an und sie nickte. „Komm mit." Helena folgte dem großen Mann in die Küche.

Anscheinend hatte er selbst auch nicht in der Halle gespeist, denn eine Hauselfe wuselte in der Küche herum und hantierte mit Kochtöpfen herum. „Das ist Elly. Dumbledore stellt seinen Lehrer jedem eine Hauselfe aus der Schulküche zur Verfügung", erklärte er Helena. Die Elfe verbeugte sich vor dem Mädchen und lächelte sie an. Freundlich lächelte das Kind zurück.

„Hilf den Tisch zu decken und dann setz dich an den Tisch. Wie es aussieht werden wir zusammen zu Abend essen." Sehr erfreut tönte er nicht, stellte die junge Halliwell fest. Doch sie tat, was er ihr aufgetragen hatte. Als Helena fertig war mit Tischdecken, kam Snape, welcher in der Zwischenzeit was anderes erledigt hatte, zurück in die Küche.

Irgendwie machte es sie nur noch nervöser, dass er ihr gegenüber saß. Sie traute sich nicht von ihrem Teller aufzusehen. Stumm aßen die beiden, was die Hauselfe ihnen auftischte.

Nach dem Essen musste Helena den Tisch abräumen. Da sie es gewohnt war, machte es ihr komischerweise sogar Spaß. Elly war wirklich eine liebe und nette Hauselfe. Von ihr erfuhr die junge Halliwell etwas über die Wesen. Gerade als Helena noch etwas fragen wollte, wurden sie von Snape unterbrochen.

„Du solltest dich langsam aufmachen. Es ist schon spät." Sie hatte ganz die Zeit vergessen. Hastig verabschiedete sie sich von Elly und von Snape und lief hoch zum Gryffindorturm.

Belustigt sah er ihr hinterher. Eigenartiges Kind. Ihre plötzliche Stimmungswandlung machte ihn noch immer stutzig. Gestern noch war sie geflüchtet und heute hatte sie ihn umarmt und angelächelt. Ob alle Kinder so waren?

Seufzend schloss er die Bürotür. Es war schon sehr spät. Vielleicht hätte er sie zum Turm geleiten sollen, oder sie gar hier übernachten lassen. Nein, lieber nicht. Es war schon gut, dass er sie alleine in den Gemeinschaftsraum geschickt hatte.

Severus nahm ein Buch aus seinem Regal und wollte es sich damit vor dem Kamin gemütlich machen. Als er auf die Couch zusteuerte, merkte er, dass die Tür zu Helenas Zimmer noch offen stand. Er legte das Buch weg und wollte die Tür schließen, doch er hielt inne.

Sie hatte einen Zauber geschrieben, nur um ihr Zimmer hier genauso zu haben, wie bei ihren Schwestern. Vorsichtig trat er ein. Er wusste, dass er es eigentlich nicht tun sollte, aber Helena war ja nicht da.

Argwöhnisch beäugte er das weiße grinsende Katzengesicht auf der eisblauen Bettwäsche. Sein Blick glitt das Bett entlang. Über dem Kopfende hing ein kleines Regal, das nur aus einem Brett bestand. Darauf standen einige Bilder.

Auf einem waren Helena und ihre Schwestern abgebildet. Das Mädchen stand in der Mitte und hatte eine Katze auf dem Arm, während eine der Schwestern ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Die anderen zwei Schwestern kannte er bereits. Piper und Phoebe. Dann musste die, die ihre Hand auf Helenas Schulter gelegt hatte wohl Prue sein.

Auf einem anderen waren nur Helena und Prue. Auf einem anderen Bild waren die Schwestern und zwei ältere Frauen zu sehen. Eine erkannte er wieder. Patty Halliwell. Helenas Mutter. Eine Weile stand er einfach nur da und betrachtete ihr Bildnis. Diese Frau. Noch heute fragte er sich, wieso sie sich mit ihm eingelassen hatte. Es war zwar kurz aber er hatte viel von ihr erfahren. Sie war eine so herzensgute Frau gewesen. Seufzend verließ er ihr Zimmer und schloss die Tür.


	18. Dritter Stock

**Dritter Stock**

Helena lief so schnell sie konnte. Es waren nur noch ein paar Minuten bis zu Nachtruhe. Sie wollte keinesfalls von Filch erwischt werden. Gerade als sie auf eine Treppe trat, die sie direkt 4 Stockwerke höher bringen würde, änderte das launenhafte Gebilde die Richtung. Seufzend blieb sie stehen.

Hinter ihr konnte die junge Halliwell leises Getrippel vernehmen. Als sie sich umwandte entdeckte sie Mrs. Norris hinter sich. In der Ferne waren schon die schlurfenden Schritte des Hausmeisters zu vernehmen. Die Katze mauzte. „Hast du was entdeckt meine Liebe?"

Helena schluckte. Es blieb ihr also nichts anderes über, als der Treppe zu folgen. Schnell wie der Blitz lief sie die Stufen hoch. In welchem Stock sie wohl jetzt war? Es sah so staubig hier aus und sie konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals hier gewesen zu sein.

… _und wer nicht den Wunsch verspürt, einen grausigen Tod zu sterben, der hallte sich vom dritten Stock fern_ …

Die Worte des Schulleiters kamen ihr wieder ins Gedächtnis. War sie etwa in diesem Stockwerk gelandet? Blöde Treppe. Doch sie konnte nicht mehr zurück laufen. Die Katze war dicht hinter ihr und Filch würde nicht lange auf sich warten lassen.

Die junge Halliwell lief bis sie vor einer Tür landete. Diese war verschlossen. Verdammt. Was sollte sie jetzt machen? Sie wollte sich nicht erwischen lassen. Aber sie erinnerte sich an einen Zauber, der die verschlossenen Türen öffnete. Doch wie ging der noch gleich. Sie hatte nur davon gelesen. Schnell zog das Mädchen ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das Türschloss.

„Alohomora …" Das Schloss knackte. Schnell riss Helena die Tür auf und verschwand dahinter. Keine Sekunde zu früh.

„Hast du etwas entdeckt meine Liebe? Hier dürfen keine Schüler sein. Wer immer sich hier aufhält wird von der Schule fliegen! Wo ist der Bengel?" Der Hausmeister folgte seiner Katze. Doch er konnte keinen entdecken. „Meine Liebe, hier ist niemand. Du hast dich geirrt." Schlurfende Schritte entfernten sich der Tür.

Erleichtert atmete die junge Halliwell auf. Anscheinend dachte der Hausmeister, dass die Tür noch verschlossen war. Zufrieden lehnte sie sich gegen den Türstock und sah sich um.

Geschockt hielt sie inne. Ein riesiger dreiköpfiger Hund Stand vor ihr. Hatten Harry und Ron nicht davon erzählt?

Der Hund wandte seine drei Köpfe ihr zu und knurrte sie an. Bevor er zu schnappte, öffnete sie schnell die Tür. Einer der Köpfe folgte ihr. Doch Helena schlug prompt die Tür zu. Sie hatte jedoch Probleme die Holztür zu schließen. Der Kopf war stärker als sie. Das Tier schob unbeschwert die Tür auf.

Langsam wurde das Mädchen nervös. Der Hund wollte einfach nicht ruhig bleiben. Der eine Kopf war nun heraus und schnappte schon wieder nach ihr. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Die Gryffindor nahm all ihren Mut zusammen. Sie baute sich vor dem nach ihr schnappenden Hundekopf auf und hob die Hand. Der Kopf hielt in der Bewegung inne. Mit einem Augenblinzler huschte der Kopf zurück in den Raum und Helena schlug die Tür zu.

Erschöpft sank sie gegen das Holz. Doch ihr blieb nicht lange die Zeit des Ruhens. Erneut näherten sich Schritte. Es war nicht der Hausmeister. Dennoch sollte man sie lieber nicht hier entdecken. Schnell verschwand sie hinter einer der umstehenden Säulen. Jemand näherte sich der Tür. Vorsichtig lugte die junge Halliwell zu dem Ankömmling. Es war Quirrell. Was machte der hier? Hatte er etwa etwas gehört?

Der stotternde Professor rüttelte an der Tür. Nachdem er fest gestellt hatte, dass sie verschlossen war zog er seinen Zauberstab. Vorsichtig sah er sich, ob ihn jemand beobachtete. Doch bevor er das Schloss öffnen konnte, kam Snape heran geschritten. Der Stotternde zuckte zusammen, als der den dunklen Mann sah. Schnell senkte er seinen Zauberstab.

„Quirrel, was machen Sie denn hier? Sind auch Sie auf der Suche nach dem herumstreunenden Schüler, von dem Filch erzählt hat?" Der Verteidigungslehrer nickte hastig. Doch nach der Meinung der Zuschauerin war das wohl nicht der Grund, weswegen er hier war.

Helena schluckte. Warum musste gerade Snape hier aufkreuzen? Wie sollte sie ihm das erklären, wenn er sie hier fand. Vorerst würde sie still hier stehen bleiben. Wenn sie Glück hatte, würde sie schon niemand entdecken.

„Hier scheint niemand zu sein. Lassen Sie uns wo anders nachsehen", meinte Snape. Wieder nickte der Turbanträger und folgte dem Tränkemeister.

Erneut erleichtert atmete sie auf. Heute war anscheinend nicht ihr Tag. Sie wartete noch einen Moment und lief dann los. Für den Rest des Weges hatte sie Glück.

Keuchend machte sie vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame halt. Doch als sie das Passwort nennen wollte, merkte sie, dass die fette Dame nicht da war. Wo zum Teufel war sie denn nur? Noch immer schwer atmend rutschte sie an der gegenüberliegenden Wand nach unten. So viel Pech musste man mal haben.

Schnelle Schritte näherten sich ihr. Helena hielt die Luft an. Warum immer sie? Ein leuchtender Zauberstab wurde ihr entgegen gehalten und raubte ihr die Sicht. Ihre Augen hatten sich nicht auf so grelle Lichtverhältnisse eingestellt. Blinzelnd sah sie zu dem Zauberstabbesitzer.

„Miss Halliwell. Was machen Sie hier draußen? Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich wohl vermuten, dass sie der Schüler sind, der im dritten Stock war, oder? Ich hoffe, dass Sie wissen, wie viel Ärger das gibt!", herrschte McGonagall sie an. Helena erhob sich und sah ihre Hauslehrerin an. Gerade als sie etwas erwidern wollte, erklang hinter eine wohlbekannte Stimme.

„Das glaube ich nicht Minerva. Helena war bei mir, ich habe sie gerade zurück zum Turm gebracht, als wir feststellten, dass die fette Dame nicht da ist. Wärst du so nett, sie zu rufen?", fragte Snape nett. Erstaunt sah die junge Halliwell ihn an. Er log für sie? Auch McGonagall schien ein wenig verwirrt.

„Verzeihung, Severus. Ich habe dich nicht gesehen. Es tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht dass du mit deiner Tochter … ich werde sofort …" Anscheinend war sie doch ein wenig mehr verwirrt. Mit ihrem Zauberstab rief sie die fette Dame herbei und nannte das Passwort. Bevor Helena dahinter verschwand, hielt Snape sie fest. „Morgen, nach dem Abendessen in mein Büro. Du kannst dir denken warum."

Helena nickte. Anscheinend wusste er, dass es doch sie war. Mit zittrigen Knien trat sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum und lief zu den Schlafsälen der Mädchen.

Mit einem neugierigen „Wo warst du?" wurde sie am nächsten Morgen am Frühstückstisch begrüßt. Die junge Halliwell seufzte. Doch sie antwortete.

„Ich war gestern bei Snape und es ist spät geworden … man das war vielleicht verrückt. Durch die blöden Treppen bin ich bei dem Hund gelandet, von dem ihr erzählt hattet. Glaubst du, dass er irgendetwas bewacht?"

„Ja, ich denke dass das Päckchen, das Hagrid von Gringotts geholt hat, dort drinnen ist", schlussfolgerte Harry. Das Mädchen nickte zustimmend. Was das wohl für ein Päckchen war? Ob Quirrell es haben wollte?

„Kommst du heute zum Quidditchtraining mit? Der Nimbus 2000, den McGonagall mir besorgt hat, fliegt unheimlich gut!" Doch das Kind verneinte. „Ich muss wieder zu Snape!"

Diesmal gestärkt vom Abendessen, klopfte sie an die Tür des Tränkemeisters. Wenn es nicht schlimme Umstände wären, weswegen sie hier war, hätte sie sich gefreut. Als sie seine Stimme vernahm, trat sie ein.

Snape saß nicht an seinem Schreibtisch sondern baute sich vor ihr auf. Helena schluckte. Vielleicht konnte sie sich erklären. Aber vorerst einmal hieß es abwarten.

„Miss Halliwell, ich dulde keinen Regelbruch! Glaube ja nicht, dass ich nicht wüsste, wer gestern im dritten Stock gewesen war. Das hat Konsequenzen!" Er hatte Mühe sich zu beherrschen. Severus spürte, wie das Kind unter seinen Worten schrumpfte. „Erkläre dich!"

Die junge Halliwell zuckte zusammen. Noch nie hatte jemand so mit ihr geschimpft. Nicht einmal Piper, geschweige denn Gideon waren so aufbrausend gewesen.

„Sir, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte so schnell wie möglich in den Gemeinschaftsraum laufen … und dann hat diese blöde Treppe die Richtung gewechselt und diese blöde Katze war hinter mir. Ich war panisch und folgte der Treppe", murmelte sie. Er hatte nur gefragt, warum sie im dritten Stock war, nicht was sie dort gemacht hatte. Beschämt sah sie zu Boden.

„Hast du dort irgendetwas gemacht, oder gesehen?", bohrte er nach. Um ehrlich zu sein war Severus froh, dass seine Tochter noch in einem Stück vor ihm stand. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass sie die Tür nicht geöffnet hatte. Er hatte sich schon lange keine Vorwürfe gemacht. Aber als er die Alarmzauber gehört hatte, war er sofort aufgesprungen. Er hätte sie doch zurückgeleiten sollen.

„Nein, Sir. Aber ich habe Quirrell gesehen, wie er an dieser Tür am Ende des Gangs gerüttelt hatte", erzählte sie und sah auf. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war wie immer undeutbar.

„PROFESSOR Quirrell. Du hast mir und meinen Kollegen den nötigen Respekt entgegenzubringen!", bläute Snape ihr ein. Doch es gefiel ihm gar nicht, dass der Stotternde dort hineingewollt hatte. Dumbledore hatte also mit seinen Vermutung recht gehabt. Also wäre es doch besser, wenn er sich der Sache annahm und Quirrel von nun an im Auge behielt.

„Du weißt, dass du eine Strafe verdient hast?" Das Mädchen nickte. Die Angst, die in ihrem Blick lag, entging ihm nicht. Doch er ignorierte es. Er packte sie am Arm und ging zu einem Stuhl. Ehe sie sich versah, lag sie auf seinen Knien und ein Schlag mit seiner flachen Hand landete auf ihrem Hintern. Insgesamt steckte sie 5 solcher Schläge ein.

Mit Tränen in den Augen sah sie ihn an, als er sie vor sich platzierte. Sie wusste, warum er es getan hatte, dennoch war sie geschockt. Phoebe hatte ihr zwar erzählt, dass manche Kinder es nur lernten, wenn man ihnen etwas androhte und gegeben falls auch ausführte. Aber da war keine Drohung vorher gewesen. Tränen kullerten ihr über die Wange und sie rieb sich den Hintern.

„Ich hoffe, dass dir das eine Lehre war. Noch einmal und du kannst bis Weihnachten nicht sitzen!" Forschend sah er sie an. Er hoffte inständig, dass sie es von nun an unterlassen würde.

Helena nickte und wischte sich die Tränen mit dem Ärmel weg. Wenn sie von nun an jedes Mal, wenn sie etwas anstellte, ein paar Schläge auf den Hintern erwartete, dann würde sie versuchen braver zu sein.

Snape erhob sich und schritt zu seinem Schreibtisch, doch Helena klammerte sich an ihn und umarmte ihn. Das machte sie auch immer bei Piper, wenn diese mit ihr geschimpft hatte. Sie wollte, nicht, dass ihr Vater böse auf sie war. Sie kannte ihn doch erst so kurz.

Severus hielt inne. Was war denn mit diesem Kind los? Er hatte ihr gerade eine verpasst und sie klammerte sich nun an ihn, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Sachte drückte er sie von sich weg.

„Was soll das Helena? Lass los. Wenn du willst, kannst du heute in deinem Zimmer übernachten." Sofort ließ sie ihn los und strahlte ihn an. Eigentlich hatte er das nur gesagt, weil er sie somit vor dem dritten Stock sicher wusste. Außerdem hatte er nicht erwartet, dass sie es so aufnehmen würde.

„Aber du musst schlafen gehen, wenn ich es dir sage!" Das schien sie auch nicht zu stören. Erfreut lief das Kind in seine Wohnung. Seufzend rieb er sich die Schläfen. Ob alle Mädchen so launisch waren?

Ohne abzubremsen war sich Helena auf ihr Bett. Die Federn quietschten, als ob sie so einer Belastung noch nie standhalten mussten. Ohne zu überlegen stand sie auf und begann auf dem Bett herum zu springen. Unheilvoll quietschten die alten Federn und das Mädchen lachte.

Doch dann hielt sie inne. Was würde Snape wohl von ihr denken, wenn er sie so sah? Ob er ihr wieder eine auf den Hintern geben würde? Vermutlich schon. Die junge Halliwell kletterte vom Bett und ging zum Bücherregal.

Automatisch zog sie ein bestimmtes Buch heraus. Es war schon abgegriffen und sah mitgenommen aus. Aber es war nun mal ihr Lieblingsbuch. Und das aus 2 Gründen. Zum einen, war es die Geschichte, die ihr gefiel und zum anderen, weil Prue es ihr geschenkt hatte.

„Alice im Wunderland" Früher wollte sie immer so sein wie Alice. Auch jetzt noch. Einfach in eine andere Welt eintauchen und mit Tieren und Blumen sprechen. Und den Diedels beim Streiten zu sehen. Oder mit der Grinsekatze ein Gespräch führen.

Durch dieses Buch hatte sie auch so früh wie nur möglich lesen lernen wollen. Was sie auch geschafft hatte. Unzählige Male war sie beinahe verzweifelt, wenn sie ein Wort nicht lesen konnte. Doch Prue hatte ihr immer sofort weiter geholfen. Die älteste Schwester war wie eine Mutter für sie gewesen.

Tränen kullerten ihr über die Wange. Buch drückte sie fest an ihre Brust. Prue. Wie sehr sie die Schwester doch vermisste. Dieser verdammte Dämon. Immer mehr Tränen liefen dem Kind aus den Augen. Helena setzte sich auf ihr Bett und zog die Beine an. Das Buch hielt sie noch immer umklammert. Was Snape sich wohl denken würde, wenn er sie so sah? Sollte er doch denken, was er wollte. Doofe Erwachsene. Doch er würde sie für eine Heulsuse halten. Vielleicht wollte er kein heulendes Kind. Der Mann, der keine Gefühle zeigte, würde bestimmt keinen Wasserfall zur Tochter haben wollen.

Helena legte das Buch zur Seite und wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch die Tränen weg. Gerade als sie sich schnäuzte, öffnete sich ihre Zimmertür. Snape sah sei prüfend an.

„Hast du schon zu Abend gegessen?" Das Mädchen nickte hastig. Forschend sah er sie an. Ihre Augen waren rot. Ob sie geweint hatte? Severus schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Selbst wenn sie hätte, was sollte er schon unternehmen. Sie in den Arm nehmen und trösten? Wie absurd selbst der Gedanke daran schon war.

„Gut, dann zieh deinen Pyjama an. Du kannst aber noch irgendwas machen." Er verließ ihr Zimmer und ließ sich auf seinem Sofa vor dem Kamin nieder. Er schlug das Buch von gestern wieder auf.

Helena schlüpfte schnell in ihren Schlafanzug und packte das Buch. Ob sie neben ihm sitzen durfte? Sie würde es ausprobieren. Vorsichtig ließ sie sich neben ihn nieder. Er sah kurz auf und musterte sie. Sie trug einen himmelblauen Pyjama, der ebenfalls dieses grässliche weiße Katzengesicht trug. Anscheinend war das zurzeit bei den Muggel beliebt. Snape widmete sich wieder seinem Buch.

Aus irgendeinem Grund musste die Halliwell grinsen. Anscheinend war der Tränkemeister mit so viel Farbe nicht begeistert. Seufzend schlug sie ihr Buch auf. Auf der ersten Seite standen immer noch die Worte, die Prue einst für sie hinein geschrieben hatte.

„Für meine kleine Lieblingsschwester, die so gerne wie Alice wäre. In Liebe Prue"

Fast hätte sie wieder zu heulen begonnen, wenn ihr nicht eingefallen wäre, dass sie ja neben Snape saß.

Das Feuer knisterte und die einzigen Geräusche die zu hören waren, war das Rascheln der Buchseiten beim Umblättern. Langsam rutschte das Mädchen immer näher an den Vater heran. Dieser war zu vertieft in das Geschriebene um sie zu bemerken. Erst als ihr Kopf auf seinem Arm ruhte, sah er auf und räusperte sich. Doch sie machte keine Anstalten sich zu entfernen.

Ruhig und gleichmäßig ging ihr Atem. Severus seufzte. Das Kind war tatsächlich neben ihm eingeschlafen. Er rüttelte sie sachte, doch sie wachte nicht auf. Seufzend hob er sie hoch und trug sie zu ihrem Bett. Behutsam deckte er sie zu und sah ihr eine Weile beim Schlafen zu.

Wie friedlich das Kind doch wirkte. Wie ein Engel, mit schwarzen leicht gelockten Haaren. „Gute Nacht, Helena. Träum schön!" Wäre sie noch wach, hätte er das nie gesagt. Nachdem sich die Zimmertür schloss, begann das Mädchen zu grinsen.


	19. Halloween

**Halloween**

Im Prinzip war Snape als Vater gar nicht so übel. Er war zwar streng und ließ ungern Umarmungen zu, aber Helena schloss ihn langsam in ihr Herz. Währenddessen rückte Halloween immer näher.

Die junge Halliwell hatte dieses gruselige Fest noch nie ohne ihre Schwestern gefeiert. Hin und wieder war sie mit Phoebe um die Häuser gezogen, um Süßigkeiten zu ergattern. Helena war sich nicht sicher, ob es hier so etwas wie eine Halloweenfeier gab. Aber da Ron von seinen Brüdern schon einiges wusste, erfuhr sie, dass es eine gab.

Denn ganzen Tag über konnte sie an nichts anderes denken. Selbst im Unterricht war sie unaufmerksam. Erst als Flittwick sie zum dritten Mal ermahnte, versuchte sie ihm zu folgen.

„Wie ich bereits schon dreimal erwähnt hatte: Da jeder von ihnen nun eine Feder vor sich liegen hat, beginnen wir mit dem Zaubern. Sprechen Sie mir nach: Wingardium Leviosa! Vergessen Sie nicht die Zauberstabbewegung, die wir geübt haben."

Von nun an war der Raum erfüllt von dem Zauberspruchgemurmel. Jeder versuchte die Feder vor sich in die Luft zu bekommen. Hermine sah jedem belustigt zu.

Ron, der schon am verzweifeln war, wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab wild auf und ab. Die Besserwisserin hielt seinen Arm fest und belehrte ihn. Mal wieder.

„Stopp, sonst stichst du noch jemanden das Auge aus. Außerdem betonst du es falsch!"

Helena reichte es. „Und, du glaubst es wiedermal besser zu können? Probiers doch mal!" Zornig funkelte sie ihre Mit-Gryffindor an. Diese lächelte hochnäsig zurück.

„Klar", sie zog ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Feder, „Wingardium Leviosa!" Elegant stieg die weiße Feder in die Luft.

„5 Punkte für Gryffindor dank Miss Granger!", flötete Flittwick. Helena platze der Kragen. Was die konnte, konnte sie schon lange.

„Wingardium Leviosa!" Auch ihre Feder erhob sich in die Luft. Gefällig sah sie die Alleskönnerin an. Diese funkelte nun sie zornig an.

„Erneut 5 Punkte für Gryffindor! Das funktioniert ja schon prima bei ihnen beiden!" Doch die Mädchen beachteten ihn nicht.

„Vermutlich machst du das gar nicht mit dem Zauberstab, sondern mit deinen anderen Kräften!", vermutete Hermine. Helena verengte die Augen. „Da kann ich einmal was mit diesem verdammten Holzstock und du putzt mich runter!" Die beiden machten einen Schritt aufeinander zu. Plötzlich tauchte Harry zwischen ihnen auf und drückte sie auseinander. „Lasst das!"

Der Schwarzhaarige sah der jungen Halliwell tief in die Augen und das Mädchen beruhigte sich. „Du hast recht. Ich lass mich doch nicht auf so ein Niveau herab!", zischte sie noch. Gott sei Dank läutete es in diesem Moment, und Hermine konnte ihre Bemerkung nicht hören.

*

Flittwick stutzte die Mädchen an, die hintereinander seine Klasse verließen. Seit wann stritten zwei Gryffindor? Das gab es noch nie. Aber anscheinend hatte Miss Halliwell das Temperament ihres Vaters. Auch die dunklen Augen und die Haare glichen ihm. Ob er den Streit der beiden melden sollte? Nein besser nicht.

*

„Pah, hast du das gehört. Sie hat mich nur kritisiert!", regte Ron sich auf.

Helena lachte. „Ja hast du gesehen, wie sie geguckt hat, als ich es geschafft habe? Das hatte die

Streberin wohl nicht erwartet!"

„Die ätzt echt. Kein Wunder das sie keine Freunde hat!", lachte Ron. Plötzlich drängelte sich jemand an ihnen vorbei. Die junge Halliwell erkannte den gelockten Haarschopf sofort.

„Na toll, dass hat sie gehört!", seufzte Harry. Schlagartig tat es Helena leid. Seit wann war sie so fies zu anderen? Sie erkannte sich selbst nicht wieder. Sie nahm sich vor, sich heute noch bei dem Mädchen zu entschuldigen.

Doch Hermine war den restlichen Tag über nirgendwo zu finden. Beim Abendessen, das gleichzeitig auch die Halloweenfeier war, konnte Helena das Mädchen auch nicht entdecken. Dafür staunte sie nicht schlecht, als sie nach oben blickte. Fledermäuse flatterten in der Halle umher und statt den Kerzen schwebten beleuchtete Kürbisköpfe über den Tischen.

Die drei setzten sich neben Lavender und Parvati. „He wisst ihr wo Hermine ist?" Lavender nickte. „Die hat sich in der Mädchentoilette eingeschlossen und heult."

Die drei Kinder sahen sich an. Das war alles ihre Schuld. „Das ist meine Schuld! Ich komme gleich wieder." Helena wandte sich um und lief zu der Toilette. Sie musste mit Hermine reden und sich entschuldigen.

Vorsichtig klopfte sie an jede Klotür, bis sie ein Wimmern vernahm. „Hermine? Ich bins, Helena. Ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Es tut mir leid. Sonst bin ich nicht so … dämlich!"

Das Schloss knackte und die Braunhaarige trat heraus. Ihre Augen waren rot und verheult. Anscheinend war sie schon länger da drinnen. Entschuldigend sah die Halliwell das Mädchen an.

„Ach vergiss es. Es ist nur … Ron hat recht …. Ich habe keine Freunde!", schluchzte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Tröstend legte Helena ihren Arm um sie.

„Weißt du was? Wir könnten doch Freunde sein", schlug sie ihr vor. Hermine ließ die Hände sinken und sah sie an. „Ist das dein ernst?" Die Schwarzhaarige nickte. Lächelnd sahen sich die beiden an.

„Komm lass uns zum Abendessen gehen!", schlug Helena vor und nahm ihre neue Freundin an der Hand. Als sie die Tür öffnete, schlug ihnen eine Woge des Gestank entgegen.

Den Würgreiz unterdrückend sah sie sich um. Ein riesiges grünes Monster stand vor ihnen. „Ein Troll!", flüsterte Hermine ängstlich. Das Ding sah die beiden dümmlich an. Langsam wichen die beiden Mädchen zurück. Doch der Troll kam näher und trat ein.

„Schnell da rein!" Hermine stieß die junge Halliwell in eine der Kabinen und schloss sich mit ihr dort ein. „Diese Viecher sind unheimlich dumm. Der kommt nicht hier rein!"

„Aber wie ist er dann ins Schloss gekommen?", gab Helena zu bedenken. Schlagartig wurde Hermine bleich. Plötzlich war ein krachendes Geräusch zu vernehmen. „Duck dich!" Eine Keule sauste über ihnen hinweg und räumte den oberen Teil der Kabinen ab.

„Hermine? Helena?" Ron und Harrys Stimmen drangen durch den Lärm. „Ron! Harry! Wir sind hier in der dritten Kabine!"

Plötzlich kam die Keule zurück und sauste knapp neben den Mädchen zu Boden. Ein erstickter Schrei entfuhr ihnen.

Ron hob ein herumliegendes Teil hoch und warf es dem Troll an den Kopf. „He du Erbsenhirn!" Das Biest wandte sich den Jungen zu. Das verschaffte den Mädchen Zeit aus den Überresten der Kabine zu kriechen. Hermine lief zur Tür, doch Helena war zu erstaunt von dem Troll und starrte ihn an.

Man sah dem Ding seine Dummheit wirklich an. Groß, muskelbepackt und dumm, wie ein Mann, dachte Helena belustigt. Jetzt wusste sie wenigstens warum Phoebe die meisten ihre Ex-Freunde als Trolle bezeichnete.

Das Biest wandte sich jedoch den Jungen wieder ab und warf einen Blick auf Helena. Er hob seine Keule und ließ sie auf das Mädchen nieder. Doch knapp über ihr stoppte das Holzteil und stieß auf Wiederstand. Die junge Halliwell, die die Augen geschlossen hatte, öffnete diese und sah zu der Waffe nach oben. Noch einmal holte der Troll aus und wieder kam er dem Mädchen nicht zu nahe. Verwirrt sah er seine Keule an. Harry und Ron nutzten die Verwirrung. Der Schwarzhaarige Junge sprang dem Ungeheuer auf dem Rücken, während Ron den Troll weiterhin mit umher liegenden Rohren und Holzstücken bewarf.

Auch Helena war ein wenig verwirrt und sah um sich herum. Ein fast unsichtbarer Schutzschild hatte sich um sie gebildet. Diese Kraft war ihr neu, kam aber nicht ungelegen. Ein Schrei riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Harry baumelte kopfüber in den Händen des Trolls. Dieser hatte zu einem vernichtenden Schlag ausgeholt.

„Wingardium Leviosa!" Die Keule blieb in der Luft hängen. Bewundernd sah die junge Halliwell zu dem Rotschopf, der den Zauber gewirkt hatte. Er hatte es geschafft! Verwirrt sah der Troll zu seiner Waffe. Genau in diesem Moment löste sich der Zauber und die Keule traf ihn am Kopf. Das Biest ging zu Boden.

Jubelnd lief Helena zu Ron und umarmte ihn. „Das hast du toll gemacht!" Auch Hermine, die die ganze Zeit an der Tür gestanden war, beglückwünschte ihn.

„Was machen Sie denn hier?" McGonagalls Stimme ließ sie inne halten. Die vier Kinder sahen zu Tür. Nicht nur McGonagall stand da, sondern auch Quirell und auch noch Snape. Helena schluckte. Ihr Vater sah sei wütend an.

Quirrell warf einen Blick auf den Troll und griff sich ans Herz. Anscheinend schien ihn auch ein bewusstloser Troll Angst zu machen.

„5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Für jeden von ihnen! So unverantwortungsbewusst!" Die Gryffindor Hauslehrerin hatte sichtlich Probleme sich zurück zu halten. Empört sah sie zu der Professorin. Ron hatte gerade einen Troll niedergestreckt und bekam dafür Punkte abgezogen?

„Professor McGonagall, das können Sie nicht machen! Ron hat durch einen Zauber, den wir heute erst gelernt haben, den Troll k.o. geschlagen. Hermine und ich waren hier auf der Toilette und als wir gehen wollten kam das stinkende Ding rein. Harry und Ron haben uns gerettet!", erklärte das Mädchen die Situation.

Perplex sah die Gryffindorlehrerin sie an. Noch nie hatte sich jemand getraut so mit ihr zu reden. „Nun gut. Dann eben nur 5 Punkte Abzug, weil die Jungen keinen Lehrer verständigt hatten und 10 Punkte dazu, weil sie den Helden gespielt haben. Und nun ab in den Turm!"

Erleichtert atmeten die Kinder aus. Das war nochmal gut gegangen. Helena warf einen verstohlenen Blick zu ihrem Dad. Er war nicht gerade erfreut über ihr leichtes Davonkommen. Demütig wandte sie den Blick dem Boden zu, dabei fiel ihr eine Fleischwunde an dem rechten Bein ihres Vaters auf. Als er ihren Blick bemerkte, schlug er seinen Umhang darüber.

Langsam schritten die Kinder an den Lehrern vorbei. Helena blieb jedoch vor Snape stehen, da er sie festhielt. „Du kommst mit mir, junge Dame!" Es klang wie eine Drohung.

Harry und Ron warfen ihr einen mitleidigen Blick zu, während Hermine verwirrt wirkte. Stillschweigend folgte sie dem etwas humpelten Tränkemeister in den Kerker. Ob sie dafür wieder eine kassieren würde? Warum er wohl humpelte?

Die Tür fiel hinter ihr ins Schloss und Helena schluckte. Snape setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Seine Miene war ausdruckslos. Ein wenig zitternd stand sie vor ihm.

„Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du meinen Kollegen mit Respekt begegnen sollst?" Helena nickte. Ja hatte er. „Ich erwarte eine Antwort, oder hat dir der Gestank des Trolls die Sprache verschlagen?"

„Ja, Sir." Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn an. Er würde doch nicht etwa?

„Geh in dein Zimmer und mach deine Hausaufgaben!" Erleichtert atmete sie auf und tat sofort, was er ihr befohlen hatte.

Sie war froh, dass er ihr nicht wieder den Hintern versohlt hatte, aber irgendwie hatte es so gewirkt, als ob er sie schnell loswerden wollte. Ob es etwas mit seinem Bein zu tun hatte?

Während sie am Schreibtisch ihre Hausaufgaben sorgfältig erledigte, hörte sie wie Snape ins Wohnzimmer kam. Es war bestimmt schon spät, als sie endlich fertig war. Das Mädchen nahm ihre Aufsätze und brachte sie zu Snape, der sie wahrscheinlich wieder kontrollieren wollte.

Der schwarzgekleidete Tränkemeister war aber weder im Wohnzimmer noch im Büro. Vorsichtig lugte sie in die Küche und ins Badezimmer. Doch auch hier war er nicht zu finden. Daher klopfte sie an seine Schlafzimmertür. Diese war nur angelehnt und öffnete sich, als sie sie berührte.

Snape saß auf seinem Bett und besah mit leicht schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht sein Bein. Das Hosenbein war zerfetzt. Geschockt kam Helena langsam näher. Es sah schlimm aus. Sie sog die Luft zischend ein. Erst jetzt bemerkte ihr Dad, dass sie neben ihm stand.

„Was machst du hier? Es ist unhöflich ohne Klopfen einzutreten!", fuhr er sie an. „Aber das habe ich doch … was ist passiert? Das tut bestimmt weh!" Sie konnte ihren Blick nicht davon abwenden. Was war dafür verantwortlich?

„Was das war, geht dich nichts an! Geh in dein Zimmer und erledige deine Aufgaben!" Er schlug wieder seinen Umhang über die Wunde. Helena hob ihre Pergamente hoch. „Hab ich schon. Deswegen habe ich dich ja gesucht." Besorgt sah sie ihn an. „Vielleicht solltest du zu Madame Pomfrey gehen …"

„Ich werde nirgends hingehen. Gehe in dein Zimmer, junge Dame!" Der Versuch sie abzuwimmeln schlug jedoch fehl. Auch sein strenger und gereizter Ton nutzte nichts. Sie legte ihre Hausaufgaben sorgfältig bei Seite und kniete sich dann vor ihn hin. Vorsichtig strich sie den Umhang weg. Es sah weit schlimmer aus als es war.

„Das tut bestimmt höllisch weh", stellte sie fest und berührte es sachte, woraufhin er leicht zuckte, „Verzeihung." Nachdenkend starrte sie darauf, als ob das die Heilung bringen könnte. Doch dann sah sie zu ihren Händen. Wenn Leo das konnte, müsste sie es doch auch können. Immerhin hatte sie aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund auch Wächter des Lichts-Kräfte. Aber sie hatte keine Ahnung wie es funktionierte. Daher rubbelte sie ein wenig ihre Hände und breitete sie über der Wunde aus. Bei Leo kamen jetzt normalerweise kleine Lichtfunken, die die Wunde schlossen. Doch bei ihr passierte nichts. Es ärgerte sie, ihrem Vater nicht helfen zu können. Aufgeben wollte sie auch nicht. _Komm schon. Ich hab meinen Vater lieb, auch wenn ich es nicht laut vor ihm zugeben würde. Ich will ihm helfen_. Als ob die gedachten Wörter der Schlüssel waren, durchfloss eine angenehme Wärme ihre Handflächen und die Wunde an Snapes Bein begann sich zu schließen. Es funktionierte zwar nicht so gut wie bei Leo, da noch eine leicht rosane Stelle auf der Haut zurück blieb, aber es hatte funktioniert.

Lächelnd sah sie zu Snape auf. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich so müde. Er sah sie jedoch leicht verwundert an. Wie hatte sie das gemacht? Sein Bein war wieder heil. Die Magie der Halliwells war anscheinend doch mächtiger als er angenommen hatte. Helena erhob sich und schwankte leicht. Schnell packte er sie, bevor sie umfallen konnte.

„Jetzt tuts bestimmt nicht mehr weh, oder Dad?", fragte sie schläfrig. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte ihn gerade zum ersten Mal Dad genannt. Ob sie überhaupt wusste, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte? Er bezweifelte es stark.

Behutsam führte er sie in ihr Zimmer. Es war sowieso bald Zeit fürs Bett. Helena machte sich fertig fürs Schlafengehen. Sie war froh wieder hier übernachten zu dürfen.

Als sie endlich im Bett lag und beinahe schlief kam Snape noch einmal in ihr Zimmer. Heute hatte er sich tatsächlich Sorgen gemacht, weil seine Tochter einem ausgewachsenen Troll gegenüber gestanden war und diese Begegnung ohne einen Kratzer überstanden hatte. Er selbst war auf einen dreiköpfigen Hund gestoßen und es war weit unglücklicher ausgegangen. Er seufzte und wollte das Zimmer verlassen, als Helena ihn noch etwas fragte.

„Wenn ein Troll wirklich so dumm ist, wie alle sagen, warum hat der es dann ins Schloss geschafft?" Die Frage brannte ihr auf der Zunge, seit Hermine ihr von der Dummheit dieser Wesen erzählt hatte.

„Das ist die Frage, die sich im Moment alle Lehrer stellen, Helena. Schlaf jetzt!" Doch sie dachte nicht daran.

„Was, wenn ihn jemand absichtlich herein gelassen hatte? Vielleicht war es ja Quirrell um ungestört zu dem Hund zu kommen. Hast du daher die Wunde? Wolltest du ihn aufhalten?", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus.

„Es reicht! Darüber solltest du dir nun wirklich nicht den Kopf zerbrechen. Das geht dich nichts an!", fuhr er sie an. Doch woher wusste sie von dem Hund? Darüber konnte er sich jetzt nicht den Kopf zerbrechen. „Schlaf jetzt. Du bist müde, außerdem ist es bereits Zeit schlafen zu gehen", erklärte er ihr mit beruhigterer Stimme.

„Gute Nacht, Dad!", flüsterte sie und drehte sich um. Helena schlief sofort ein.

Snape schloss die Tür. Es war etwas dran, an dem was das Kind gesagt hatte. Er rieb sich die Schläfen und ließ sich auf sein Sofa fallen.

„Wenn du dir weniger den Kopf über unnötige Sachen zerbrechen würdest, hättest du nicht immer Kopfschmerzen!", scherzte jemand hinter ihm.

„Albus, ich finde es unheimlich witzig, dass du dich immer anschleichst. Man sollte meinen, dass du schon zu alt für so etwas bist!", konterte er spitz.

„Zu alt ist man nie. Ich habe gehört, dass Helena, Harry und der junge Weasley, denn Troll k.o. geschlagen haben?" Snape nickte, während sich der Schulleiter neben ihm niederließ. „Interessant. Hast du im dritten Stock aufgepasst?"

„Mehr oder weniger." Dumbledore gluckste. „Es war nie die Rede davon, dass du in den Raum gehen sollst, mein Junge!" Flammend sah Severus ihn an. „Das war keine Absicht. Ich kam in den dritten Stock und die Tür war offen. Anscheinend habe ich ihn überrascht." „Gut gemacht. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass wer immer es auch war, jemals an unserem Freund vorbei kommen wird!", stellte Albus amüsiert fest.

„Wer immer es auch war? Ich dachte, wir wären uns bereits einig, dass es Quirrell ist. Sogar meine Tochter ist der Meinung. Das Kind steckt ihre Nase wirklich überall hinein, aber sie ist begabt. Das Biest hatte mich am Bein erwischt und sie hat es einfach so geheilt."

„Tja … wer kann, der kann. Sei froh, dass du so ein begabtes Kind hast. Wenn es anders wäre, würde es dir auch nicht passen. Wo ist sie überhaupt im Moment?

„Sie schläft in ihrem Zimmer. Ihre kleine Heilereinlage hat sie ziemlich ausgelaugt. Warum fragst du?", misstrauisch sah der Jüngere den Älteren an. Der Schulleiter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Darf ich nicht fragen? Du hast dir wohl ziemlich Sorgen gemacht, als du sie neben dem Troll gesehen hast, oder? Soweit ich die Geschichte kenne, hat der Troll versucht sie zu erschlagen, doch seine Keule prallte gegen ein Schutzschild, das sich um sie gelegt hatte. Du siehst also, dass ihr nichts passieren konnte."

„Welche Kräfte hat sie eigentlich sonst noch? Nur damit ich vorgewarnt bin", fügte er hinzu. Dumbledore dachte scharf nach. „Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube, dass das nicht einmal ihre Schwestern so genau wissen. Vielleicht solltest du mal mit den Ältesten darüber reden. Um ein Gespräch mit denen wirst du sowieso nicht drum herum kommen."

Severus unterdrückte einen Seufzer und rieb sich erneut die Schläfen. „Ich glaube, dass ich auch bald zu Bett gehen werde. Der Tag war lang genug." „Wahre Worte mein Freund. Wir brauchen alle unseren Schlaf. Dann werde ich dich mal in Ruhe lassen. Immerhin habe ich auch noch etwas zu tun." Albus erhob sich und schritt zum Kamin. „Gute Nacht mein Junge. Träum nicht von Trollen und mehrköpfigen Hunden!", scherzte er augenzwinkernd. Das Feuer züngelte grün und ließ den alten Mann verschwinden.

Für wie alt hielt er ihn bitte? Für ein kleines Kind? Doch er würde dennoch schon zu Bett gehen. Bevor er ihn sein Schlafgemach verschwand sah er noch einmal nach Helena. Friedlich schlief das Kind und umklammerte einen Teddybären. Wo war der denn plötzlich hergekommen? Anscheinend zauberte sie auch im Schlaf. Leise schloss er die Tür und dachte darüber nach.


	20. Dämonenjagd mit Snape

Beatrice: Danke für dein Review ... In ein paar Jahren ist das sicher möglich xD

lg und viel Spaß beim Lesen

tinschchen

**Dämonenjagd mit Snape**

Langsam wachte Helena auf und streckte sich. Sie brauchte einen Moment um zu kapieren, wo sie eigentlich war. Langsam wanderte ihr Blick auf den Wecker der auf ihrem Nachtkasten stand. Entsetzt sprang sie auf. Es war bereits 10 Uhr. Sie hatte hoffnungslos verschlafen. Warum hatte Snape sie nicht geweckt? Sie war sich sicher, dass er nicht der Typ war, der es duldete, wenn jemand lange schlief.

Das Mädchen sprang auf und zog schnell ihre Uniform an. Hastig stürmte sie aus ihrem Zimmer und stieß dabei mit ihrem Vater zusammen. Unsanft landete sie auf ihrem Hintern. Belustigt sah er sie an.

„Endlich wach?" Sein amüsierter Ton passte der jungen Halliwell überhaupt nicht.

„Wieso hast du mich nicht geweckt? Jetzt komme ich total zu spät!" Vorwurfsvoll sah sie ihn an, während sie sich aufrappelte.

„Wohin soll man denn an einem Samstag zu spät kommen?" Helenas Kinnlade wanderte nach unten. Samstag? Wie konnte sie nur das Wochenende so vergessen? Missmutig stapfte sie in ihr Zimmer ums sich etwas Vernünftiges anzuziehen.

Severus war amüsiert. Doch er hatte sie nicht deswegen so lange schlafen lassen. Normalerweise konnte er es nicht ausstehen, wenn jemand lange schlief. Nicht mal am Wochenende. Er selbst war bereits seit 6 Uhr wach. Sie war einfach nicht zu wecken gewesen. Wahrscheinlich war das aber auch nur, weil sie sich gestern so verausgabt hatte.

„Wenn du möchtest, kannst du mir heute beim Brauen helfen", schlug er ihr vor. Madame Pormfrey brauchte neue Beruhigungs- und Stärkungstränke. Die Quidditchsaison begann bald und das machte die meisten Spieler nervös, weswegen sie oft bei der Medi-Hexe landeten.

„Gerne … Piper habe ich auch immer geholfen." Strahlend trat sie aus ihrem Zimmer. Als er sie sah zog er die Augenbraue nach oben. Das Mädchen trug ein fliederfarbenes Kurzarmshirt.

„Falls du nun auch schon das Monat vergessen haben solltest: Wir haben November und ich denke, dass ein einfaches kurzärmeliges T-Shirt nicht ausreichen wird, im Kerker schon gar nicht. Los zieh dir einen Pullover an!" Unzufrieden seufzend verschwand sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer. „Zügle dein Temperament!", ermahnte er sie.

„Ja, Sir", antwortete sie trotzig. Mit dem schwarzen Rollkragenpulli, den sie nun trug, wirkte sie mehr denn je wie er. Er verdrängte den Gedanken und ging mit ihr in sein Privatlabor.

*

Staunend sah sich das Mädchen um. In dem Labor gab es jede Menge zu entdecken. Die verschiedensten Sachen waren in Einmachgläsern gelagert und boten bizarre Anblicke. Die junge Halliwell genoss jedoch die Nähe ihres Vaters.

Er ließ sie Wurzel und Blätter klein hacken und Pulver dosieren. Danach erklärte er ihr, wofür man welches Kraut und welche Wurzel am besten verwenden konnte. Freudig hörte sie zu. Es war viel spannender als sein öder Zaubertränkeunterricht. Außerdem konnte sie ihm so auch zeigen, was ihr ihre Schwester schon beigebracht hatte.

Sie brauten fast den ganzen Tag, bis Helenas Magenknurren unerträglich laut wurde. Da sie weder gefrühstückt, noch zu Mittag gegessen hatte, hatte sie natürlich einen Bärenhunger.  
Snape rief Elly und die Hauselfe kochte den beiden wieder etwas Leckeres. Helena half der Elfe dabei. Sie verstand sich prächtig mit ihr. Während das Essen auf dem Herd vor sich hin köchelte, deckte das Mädchen, ohne dass es ihr aufgetragen wurde, den Tisch. Sie wollte Snape beweisen, dass sie auch ohne seinen Wunsch etwas tun konnte.

*

Unruhig rutschte sie auf ihrem Stuhl herum, als sie beim Essen saßen. Helena hatte einige Fragen an ihn, wagte aber nicht sie zu stellen.

„Würdest du bitte ruhig sitzen bleiben?", fuhr er sie an. Snape ging das Herumgezappel auf den Geist.

„Ja, Sir. Aber … Sag mal. Verbringst du auch die Ferien hier im Schloss?" Eine der vielen Fragen, die ihr im Kopf herum geisterten. Severus schob seinen leeren Teller beiseite.

„Zeitweise ja, wieso interessiert es dich?" Schlagartig wurde das Mädchen rot. „Nur so. Und hast du eine Familie? Ich meine Mum und Dad und Geschwister?" Er seufzte. Wieso fragte das Kind ihm nur so Löcher in den Bauch?

„Meine Eltern sind bereits tot. Geschwister habe ich keine. Aber Onkel und Tanten, die jeweils Kinder haben. Aber bin denen stehe ich nicht in Kontakt." Wieso sollte er auch. Sie waren alle Muggel.

„Aha." Mehr sagte sie nicht dazu. Vielleicht traute sie sich nicht weiter zu fragen. Aber dafür hatte er Fragen. Wenn sie schon mal dabei waren.

„Sag mal, in welcher Form zeigen sich deine Kräfte eigentlich?", fragte er völlig belanglos. Heilung, Beamen und Schutzschild kannte er ja bereits. Doch was konnte sie noch?

Helena sah auf und grinste. War klar, dass ihn das interessierte. Seine Stimme klang zwar völlig desinteressiert, aber sie konnte seine Neugierde spüren. Sie war zwar schwach, aber erfühlbar.

„Hauptsächlich hab ich dieselben Kräfte wie meine Schwestern. Telekinese, zeitweise Astralprojektion, Sachen erstarren und explodieren lassen, in die Zukunft bzw. Vergangenheit sehen, schweben, und eben die Wächter des Lichts Kräfte. Aber hin und wieder kommen plötzlich irgendwelche Sachen dazu. Das ist komisch, und Gideon meint, dass das daher kommt, weil ich noch jung und ungestüm bin", ratschte sie es schon fast runter. „Achja und er meinte ich wäre leicht zu beeinflussen, was aber meiner Meinung nach totaler Mist ist!"

Severus versuchte sich ruhig zu halten. Seine Tochter war das, wonach sich der dunkle Lord zu seinen Lebzeiten gesehnt hatte. Begabt, mächtig, reinblütig und beeinflussbar. Gut das er, nun ja nicht tot, aber zumindest weg vom Fenster war. Anscheinend musste er bei seiner Erziehung aufpassen, in welche Richtung er sie führte. Sie sollte auf keinen Fall dieselben Fehler begehen wie er einst.

„Und das alles beherrscht du?" „Nicht ganz. Manches nur hin und wieder, anderes nur in bestimmten Situationen. So wie gestern bei dem Troll, da hatte ich plötzlich ein Schutzschild." Sie erschauerte, als sie an das dumme Ungeheuer und seine Keule dachte. Im Prinzip wäre sie jetzt tot.

„Und aus welchem Grund wurdest du … bist du, Dämonenjägerin? Warum lässt man ein kleines Kind die Aufgaben von Erwachsen erledigen?" Als er „kleines Kind" sagte, merkte er, wie sich ihre Miene kurz verfinsterte. Anscheinend passte ihr ihre Körpergröße nicht.

„Tja, das versuche ich auch noch herauszufinden. Gideon meint nur: Weil du so begabt bist und wir das fördern wollen!" Sie äffte die Stimme ihres Mentors nach und verzog dabei ihr Gesicht. Anscheinend musste er mit diesem Gideon mal ein ernstes Wörtchen reden. Wie es aussah, hatte sie selbst nicht gerade Lust darauf die Aufträge auszuführen. Im Grunde ging es ihr ja so wie ihm. Eine Marionette, die immer dann zum Einsatz kam, wenn man sich nicht die Finger schmutzig machen wollte.

Danach schwiegen beide wieder. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Helenas erste Frage geisterte noch in seinem Kopf herum. Er hatte zwar ein Haus, aber er konnte das Kind doch nicht der Einöde von Spinner´s End aussetzen. Da blieb nur noch eine Möglichkeit.

„Stell nichts an. Ich muss kurz weg. Aber du kannst Elly ja beim Abwasch helfen." Helena nickte. Dachte er etwa, dass sie seine Wohnung in die Luft sprengen würde? Sie hatte noch nie etwas … obwohl, einmal hatte sie unbeabsichtigt das halbe Wohnzimmer in Halliwell-Manor demoliert. Aber wie gesagt, es war unbeabsichtigt gewesen.

*

Per Flohpulver landete Severus bei Dumbledore. Zuerst spielte er mit dem Gedanken, dem alten Mann die unzähligen Anschliche heimzuzahlen. Aber das würde bedeuten, dass er sich auf dessen Niveau herabließ und das würde er sich dann ewig anhören müssen. Also hatte er einen Zettel, der sein kommen ankündigte, vorangeschickt.

„Was gibt es mein Junge?", begrüßte Dumbledore ihn fröhlich. Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch und sah ihn über seine Halbmondbrille an.

„Du kannst dich doch an das Haus erinnern, dass ich dir überlassen habe, oder?"

„Du meinst das Haus deiner Tante, dessen Schlüssel du mir förmlich nachgeworfen hattest?", hackte er lächelnd nach. Severus rollte mir den Augen.

„Ja dieses."

„Du kannst es gerne wieder haben. Ich war nie dort, es ist alles so, wie du es verlassen hast. Hab ich dir nicht gleich gesagt, dass du es irgendwann doch noch brauchen würdest?" Sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter, was dem Jüngeren überhaupt nicht gefiel. Albus öffnete eine Schreibtischlade und zog einen Schlüssel heraus.

Schon allein am Schlüssel sah man, dass das Haus sehr alt war. Es gehörte einst seiner Tante mütterlicherseits. Die Seite, die aus Reinblütern bestanden hatte. Aus Überzeugung hatte er das Haus stets gemieden. Er war zufrieden gewesen mit seinem kleinen unscheinbaren Haus in Spinner´s End. Auch wenn es ihn mehr als alles andere an seine Kindheit erinnerte. Das Haus seiner verstorbenen Tante war ihm einfach zu groß. Auch der Garten, mit dem angrenzenden Wald, war riesig. Doch ein Kind brauchte Platz und Auslauf, also würde er wohl oder übel von nun an seine Ferien dort verbringen müssen.

„Dort hast du mehr Platz für deine Versuche. Und wenn ich mich recht entsinne, hatte deine Tante doch genauso wie deine Mutter eine Schwäche für Pflanzenkunde. Sie hatte doch ein kleines Gewächshäuschen auf ihrem Grundstück, wo du deine Pflanzen für die Versuche unterbringen kannst." Dumbledore konnte noch nie verstehen, warum Severus das Haus nicht gewollt hatte. Aber anscheinend ließ Helena ihn seine Meinung ändern. Das Kind tat ihm jetzt, nach einem Monat, schon gut.

Brummend nahm der Tränkemeister den Schlüssel entgegen. Er musste noch vor den Weihnachtsferien Sorge tragen, dass sein ganzer Kram von Spinner´s End in das große Haus kam. Bestimmt wäre Elly sofort bei der Sache. Die Hauselfe war wirklich sehr eifrig bei ihren Arbeiten.

„Nun denn, dann wünsche ich dir eine gute Nacht, mein Junge."

*

Als Severus zurück kam, saß Helena vor dem Kamin und malte. Es sah gar nicht mal so schlecht aus, was sie da vor sich hin kritzelte. Sie hatte eindeutig vielseitige Talente. Das Mädchen sah auf, als er neben ihr stand. Freudig hielt sie ihr Bild hoch um es ihm zu zeigen. Es zeigte eine wundersame bunte Welt. In der Mitte war ein Tisch mit einer seltsamen Teegesellschaft abgebildet.

„Siehst du. Da sitzen der verrückte Hutmacher und der Märzhase und die Haselmaus. Sie feiern gerade ihren Nicht-Geburtstag mit Tee und Kuchen", erklärte sie ihm entzückt. Er jedoch schien wenig begeistert. Was redete seine Tochter denn da für wirres Zeug?

„Kennst du „Alice im Wunderland" nicht?", fragte sie entsetzt. Wahrscheinlich war ihr Vater einer dieser Reinblüter, der sich nichts aus Muggelgeschichten machte. Schnell holte sie das Buch aus ihrem Zimmer und reichte es ihm.  
Misstrauisch blätterte er von hinten nach vorne. War das nicht das Buch, das neben ihr gelegen hatte, als er sie verweint entdeckt hatte? Vorne auf der ersten Seite entdeckte er den Grund. Eine Widmung ihrer Schwester. Phoebe hatte recht gehabt. Snape reichte Helena wieder ihr Buch.

„Weißt du, wie das Ganze noch eindrucksvoller wirken würde? Wenn sich die Figuren bewegen würden", erklärte er ihr, als sie mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Geht das denn? Das wäre ja ur cool … Bewegen sich daher auch die Bilder an den Wänden? Obwohl … ich finde das irgendwie gruselig."

Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das Bild. Sofort begannen die gemalten Figuren herumzuspringen. Entzückt sah Helena ihnen zu. Das war besser als jeder Film.

„Danke Dad!" Und wieder umarmte sie ihn unerwartet.

Plötzlich drang eine Stimme aus seinem Büro. Er schob das Kind von sich weg und begab sich in sein Büro, dicht gefolgt von seiner Tochter. Vor seinem Schreibtisch stand eine weiß gekleidete Person und sah sich um.

„Oh nein …", drang es leise hinter ihm hervor. Helena klammerte sich an seinen Umhang. Heute hatte sie eigentlich keine Lust mehr, irgendwo hinzugehen. Es war so schön bei ihrem Vater.

„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Jasper. Ich habe eine Nachricht für Helena, ist sie hier?", wollte der Älteste wissen. Da sich das Mädchen nicht rührte, gab ihr Snape einen kleinen Stoß.

„Hier bin ich", piepste sie schließlich. Sie war nicht in der Stimmung irgendeinen idiotischen Dämon zu jagen, der dem Rat mal wieder ein Dorn im Auge war.

„Du hast einen neuen Auftrag, der erste seit längerer Zeit mal wieder. Sein Name ist Tristan. Soweit wir wissen sind seine speziellen Fähigkeiten das Feuer zu beherrschen. Gideon meinte, dass du dabei gleich mal deine Wasserbeschwörungen trainieren kannst! Der Dämon hat einen Ältesten getötet, also keine Gnade ja! Und beeil dich!" Jasper erklärte ihr noch, wie der Dämon aussah. Der Beschreibung nach, sah er gar nicht mal so schlecht aus. Groß, schlank, dunkelhaarig.

„Moment mal", meldete sich nun Snape zu Wort. Fast hätte das Mädchen vergessen, dass er auch noch da war. „Sie können das Kind doch nicht was-weiß-ich-wohin schicken nur weil Sie es so wollen! Was wenn ihr etwas passiert?" Er rang mit seiner Beherrschung.

„Das nennt man Berufsrisiko. Außerdem kann sie, wenn sie verletzt ist, jederzeit nach ihrem Wächter des Lichts rufen. Aber wenn es sie stört, dann gehen sie doch mit ihr mit!", schlug der Älteste lächelnd vor.

Helena schluckte. Snape mit ihr auf Dämonenjagd. Gespannt sah sie ihn an. Bitte, lass es ihn für eine blöde Idee halte, betete sie. Doch er nickte.

„Das werde ich auch."

„Gut, dann brecht sofort auf!", befahl Jasper und verschwand. Das Mädchen seufzte. Warum jetzt, aber vor allem Warum musste er mitkommen?

„Nun gut, dann lass uns gehen …" Wohin auch immer. Wo mussten sie eigentlich hin? Doch er kaschierte seine Verwirrung indem er zuerst seinen Zauberstab prüfend ansah und dann Helena.

„Okay, dann gib mir bitte die Hand. Feuerliebende Dämonen halten sich oft in der Nähe der Fegefeuers auf, deswegen könnte es ein wenig heiß werden da unten." Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und nahm seine. Ohne weitere Worte verschwanden die beiden in einem Funkenregen.

*

Eine Hitzewelle zwang Helena in die Knie. Okay, sie hatte gewusst, dass es heiß hier sein würde, aber damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sie sah zu Snape. Diesem schien es nicht auszumachen. Das Mädchen war sich jedoch sicher, dass er unter seinem schwarzen Umhang sicher schon schweißgebadet war.

Misstrauisch sah er sich um. Sie waren in einer Hölle erschienen, deren Steinwände durch die verschiedenen Feuer, die hier brannte, rot gefärbt wurden. Aber ansonsten war hier nichts und niemand.

„Mist, wo ist er? Ich hatte gehofft, dass schnell hinter mich zu bringen", flüsterte die junge Halliwell und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von ihrem Begleiter. Wo war Tristan? Die Frage beantwortete sich, als ein Feuerball haarscharf an ihrem Kopf vorbeiflog und ihre Haare leicht ansengte. Schnell wandte sie sich um.

„Na, wenn haben wir denn da? Die kleine Halliwell. Aber wer ist ihr Begleiter? Dem Aussehen nach, kann er nur dein Vater sein. Wie süß …"

„Halt die Klappe!", zischte Helena. Warum musste sie jeder als „klein" bezeichnen?

„Du wagst es mich zu unterbrechen? Hat dir dein Daddy keine Manieren beigebracht?", fragte er gespielt ernst und sah zu Snape. Dieser stand gelassen da und beobachtete das Geschehen. Seine Hände waren verschränkt. Helena wusste, dass er so seinen Zauberstab versteckte.

„Man braucht Dämonen gegenüber keine Manieren zu zeigen … dafür leben sie viel zu kurz!", antwortete sie keck und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Streng sah Snape sie an. Wenn sie jemals zu ihm oder einem der Lehrer so sein sollte, dann konnte sie was erleben.

„Du kleines Balg, ich werde dir gleich zeigen wer hier kurz lebt. Immerhin bin ich zirka um die 100 Jahre älter als du!", erläuterte Tristan ihr. Helena grinste. Sie schien seinen Stolz ein wenig verletzt zu haben. Wieder sauste ein Feuerball auf sie zu. Wie ging das noch gleich mit dem Wasserball heraufbeschwören? Vielleicht hätte sie Gideon doch mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken sollen. Es blieb nicht viel Zeit zum überlegen, daher hielt sie den Feuerball knapp vor sich auf und schleuderte ihn zurück.

Snape hatte sich neben ihr verkrampft. Anscheinend hatte er schon das Schlimmste vermutet. Doch man sah seiner Miene nichts an. Helena jedoch war nervös. Nicht nur, weil Snape hier war und zu sah. Sie war auch nervös, weil das mit dem Wasser nicht funktionierte. Was sollte sie tun?

Der zurück geschleuderte Feuerball verfällte sein Ziel, hätte aber sowieso nicht viel ausgerichtet. Bevor der Feuerdämon noch ein Geschoss nach ihr werfen konnte, versuchte sie ihn zu sprengen. Doch nichts geschah. Tristan zuckte lediglich leicht. Okay, dass bedeutete Probleme. Leise lachend kam er näher. Was sollte sie jetzt tun?

Hilfesuchend sah sie sich um. Ganz in ihrer Nähe lagen ein paar Schwerter. Schwertkampf war eines ihrer Lieblingsfächer gewesen in der Zauberschule. „Schwert!", sagte sie und richtete die flache Handfläche darauf. Triumphierend erschien es in ihren Händen.

„Ach so willst du weiter spielen? Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich mich schon über deine Schwäche gewunderte hatte!" In seiner Hand bildete sich ein Schwert aus Flammen. Nun standen sich die beiden gegenüber. Jeder wartete, wer den ersten Schlag ausführen würde.

Es war der Dämon, dem die Geduld riss. Wie wild begann er auf das Mädchen einzudreschen. Doch sie parierte jeden Schlag perfekt. Sie musste ihn dazu bringen, müde zu werden. Dann würde sie erst angreifen. Und es funktionierte. Die Schläge wurden langsamer und schwächer. Jetzt war es an ihr anzugreifen. Geschickt hechtete sie nach vorne und zwang den Gegner in die Verteidigung über zu gehen. Es lief wirklich gut, zu gut. Sie achtete kaum auf ihrer Umgebung und stolperte plötzlich. Tristan nutzte die Gelegenheit und entwaffnete sie. Heftig atmend sah sie das Schwert an, das auf ihr Herz gerichtet war.

„Das war einfacher als erwartet. Ich muss ehrlich gestehen, dass selbst der alte Sack schwerer zu töten war als du. Dir mangelt es immer noch an Aufmerksamkeit. Aber das wirst du ja nicht mehr ändern können", lachte er.

Schweißperlen rannen ihr von der Stirn und vermischten sich mit den Tränen. Dadurch merkte wenigstens keiner, dass sie gerade aus Angst zu heulen begonnen hatte. Tristan wollte zustechen und das Mädchen schloss die Augen. Doch plötzlich war ein zischen zu vernehmen und der Dämon schrie schmerzerfüllt auf.

Als Helena die Augen öffnete, sah sie ihren Vater der vor ihr stand und den Zauberstab auf Tristan gerichtet hatte. Eine Wolke aus Dampf hatte sich gebildet und das Schwert war verschwunden.

„Wage es nicht, ihr auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen!", zischte er zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor. Seine Augen funkelten bedrohlich. Der Dämon fing sich wieder und sah Snape ebenso wütend an.

„Du Holzstabschwinger wagst es, mich zu stören? Na warte!" Er stürzte sich auf ihren Dad, doch dieser wich geschickt aus und lachte hämisch.

„War das etwa alles?", fragte er Tristan, der heftig atmete. Ein wütender Dämon war nie gut, dachte sich Helena und sah zu Snape, der sich schützend vor sie stellte. Er war unglaublich mutig. Doch er würde nicht gewinnen können. Während Snape und der Feuerdämon zu kämpfen begannen, schlich sich die junge Halliwell zu dem Schwert, das sie fallen gelassen hatte.

Solange ihr Vater den Dämon ablenkte, war es ihr ein leichtes sich hinter ihn zu schleichen. Komm schon, Wasser, dachte sie und sah das Schwert an. Feuerdämonen strotzen nur so vor Feuer und konnten Wasser nicht nur nicht ausstehen, sondern konnten meist auch mit ihm vernichtet werden. Oder man hatte einfach eine gute Vernichtungstinktur. Doch die hatte sie nicht, also musste sie sich auf das Wasser konzentrieren.

Konzentriert sah sie auf das Schwert und dachte ununterbrochen an Wasser. Einen Augenblick später verwandelte sich das Metall der Klinge in eine Wasserklinge. Mal sehen, ob es funktioniert. Doch genau in dem Moment, in dem sie ihn von hinten erstechen wollte, bemerkte Tristan sie. Gleichzeit feuerte Snape einen Beinklammerfluch auf ihn ab. Die kurze Verwirrung des Gegners nutzte Helena um in die Klinge ins Herz zu treiben. Der Schrei und die darauf folgende Explosion des Dämons hallten von den Wänden wieder.

Sie hatte es geschafft. Triumphierend sah das Mädchen zu ihren Dad. Dieser jedoch hob die Braue und sah sie tadelnd an. Seine Haare klebten im teilweise im Gesicht. Er sah so aus, als ob er gerade einem Wasserbad entstiegen wäre. Doch ihr ging es da nicht anders. Zögernd griff sie nach seiner Hand und verschwand wieder zurück in sein Büro.


	21. Quidditch

**Quidditch**

Fest umklammerte das Mädchen ihren Vater. Verwirrt sah er zu ihr hinunter. Gerade standen sie noch in der Höhle und nun wieder in seinem Büro. Doch er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass sie ihn schon umarmt hatte, als sie verschwunden waren. Severus schob sie von sich weg und musterte sie. Sie war schweißgebadet. Ihre Haare klebten ihr teilweise im Gesicht und sie zitterte leicht. Auch er spürte es. Im Kerker war es noch nie warm gewesen.

Helena klapperte mit den Zähnen. Hier unten war es unbeschreiblich kalt. Vielleicht lag es auch nur an ihren nassen Kleidern. Ob es ihrem Vater auch so kalt war? Zumindest sah man es ihm nicht an. Er hatte sie gerettet. Am liebsten würde sie ihn wieder umarmen, aber stattdessen schlang sie ihre Arme um ihren Oberkörper, um sich warm zu halten.

„Geh dich waschen und dann ab ins Bett. Es ist spät!"

Helena gehorchte ihm. Wenn er nicht mehr zu sagen hatte, dann wollte sie ihn nicht zu mehr zwingen. Doch sie würde ihm schon noch gerne danken. Das warme Wasser, das ihr den Rücken hinab lief, entspannte sie. Wasser. Sie musste Gideon unbedingt bitten, ihr das nochmal zu erklären.

Severus seufzte laut, als er das Wasser im Badezimmer laufen hörte. Es hätte auch anders ausgehen können. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber er sorgte sich um das Kind. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass es seines war.

Was wenn er nicht mitgegangen wäre? Sie wäre tot. Aber was hätte er dabei gefühlt? Hätte er getrauert? So lange kannte er sie nun auch nicht, dass er deswegen getrauert hätte. Oder doch?

Der Schwarzhaarige fuhr sich mit dem feuchten Ärmel über die schweißnasse Stirn. Gut das er schon wegen den klimatischen Begebenheiten geschwitzt hatte, sonst wäre er in Schweiß ausgebrochen, als das Schwert auf Helenas Herz ruhte.

Es war mehr als fahrlässig, einem Kind so etwas aufzutragen. Dämonen töten. Severus würde mit diesen Ältesten ein ernstes Wörtchen wechseln müssen. Doch erst einmal brauchte er etwas zur Beruhigung. Da Alkohol im Moment nicht ausreichen würde, begab er sich zu seinem kleinen Vorratsschränkchen. Ein paar Tropfen Beruhigungstrank würden ausreichen.

Nachdem Helena endlich aus dem Badezimmer kam, folgte ihr eine Wolke aus Wasserdampf. Severus zog die Braue nach oben und sah seine Tochter an. Ihre Haare waren feucht, was er mit einem Zauberstabschlenker änderte. Das Kind grinste ihn an, als er in das Badezimmer verschwand um sich ebenfalls zu waschen. In dem Raum war es unangenehm warm und überall hingen Wasserdampfschwaden herum. Sein Spiegelbild konnte er erst gar nicht betrachten, da der Spiegel total beschlagen war. Wie konnte man sich nur so heiß duschen? Die Antwort schoss ihm sofort in die Gedanken. Frauen. Doch er regte sich nicht auf.

Zufrieden gähnte das Mädchen und hüllte sich in ihre Bettdecke. Wenn ihr Vater nicht bald kommen würde, würde sie einschlafen. Doch er kam nicht und der Schlaf übermannte sie.

Plötzlich stand sie wieder in der Höhle, aber diesmal allein. Es war stockdunkel und nirgendwo war auch nur ein winziger Lichtpunkt zu sehen, doch es war unerträglich heiß. Vorsichtig bewegte sie sich vorwärts, um der Hitze zu entkommen. Doch dann schoss ein feuriger Ball auf sie zu. Sie versuchte ihn aufzuhalten, doch er flog genau auf sie zu. Ihr Körper war wie versteinert, darum konnte sie nicht einmal ausweichen. Unweigerlich traf sie der Feuerball mit voller Wucht. Angsterfüllt schrie sie auf und wachte in ihrem Bett auf.

Ihr Pyjama war schweißnass und sie zitterte. Was für ein schrecklicher Albtraum. Sie fuhr sich mit ihrem Ärmel über das Gesicht. Sie könnte jetzt bestimmt nicht mehr einschlafen, dennoch zog sie sich einen frischen Schlafanzug an. Überlegend saß sie auf ihrem Bett. Ob sie zu ihrem Vater ins Bett konnte? Einen Versuch war es wert.

Leise schlich sie zu der Schlafzimmertür und öffnete sie vorsichtig. Snape schlief anscheinend tief und fest. Er trug einen schwarzen Pyjama. Wie sollte es auch anders sein. Vorsichtig schlich sie näher.

„Was machst du hier?", vernahm sie die Stimme des Tränkemeisters. Er setzte sich auf und sah sie an. Anscheinend war sein Schlaf doch eher nur leichter Natur.

„Ich hatte einen Albtraum und kann nicht mehr einschlafen. Darf ich zu dir?" Ihre Stimme zitterte, anscheinend war es ein schrecklicher Albtraum gewesen.

Vielleicht lag es an den Beruhigungstrank, oder daran, dass er sie schon in sein Herz geschlossen hatte, aber er ließ sie unter seine Decke krabbeln. Was Beruhigungstränke so anstellen konnten. Er fühlte, wie sie sich an seinen Rücken kuschelte, spürte ihre Wärme.

„Du Dad? Ich wollte dir nur sagen: Danke! Du hast mich schon 2 Mal gerettet. Es war sicher Schicksal, dass wir uns endlich gefunden haben … du bist mein Schutzengel!" Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Oberteil.

Ihr Schutzengel? Er? Doch er erwiderte nichts. Es klang absurd. Severus Snape ein Schutzengel? Es klang nicht nur absurd, sondern auch lachhaft. Unmöglich.

Helena gähnte und schloss die Augen. Jetzt, wo sie ihm das gesagt hatte, konnte sie beruhigt einschlafen. Sie fühlte sich neben ihm total sicher. Schon bald war sie wieder im Land der Träume doch diesmal waren es schöne.

Als die junge Halliwell jedoch erwachte, lag sie in ihrem eigenen Bett. Anscheinend hatte Snape sie in dieses verfrachtet. Ob es ihm doch nicht recht gewesen war, dass sie sich zu ihm gelegt hatte? Es war früh und sie beschloss in der Halle zu Frühstücken.

Harry und Ron bombardierten sie sofort mit Fragen, als sie das Mädchen entdeckten. „Was hat er gemacht? Wir dachten schon das er dich im Kerker einsperrt und du nie wieder rauskommen darfst!" Helena verkniff sich ein Lachen. Als ob Snape sich so um sie Sorgen würde, dass er sie einsperrte und in Watte verpackte.

„Er hat geschimpft … mehr nicht … aber dann hab ich bei ihm übernachtet. Sonst nichts", erklärte sie einfach. Sie mussten ja nichts von gestern Nacht wissen.

„Okay und jetzt erklärt mir mal, was du überhaupt mit Snape zu tun hast?", fragte Hermine dazwischen. Helena wandte sich um. Sie hatte ganz auf ihre neue Freundin vergessen. Ihr fiel ein, dass die Muggelstämmige ja noch gar nichts wusste.

„Snape ist mein Dad", erklärte das Mädchen knapp. Inzwischen war es ihr egal, ob es alle erfuhren oder nicht. Es war ihr weder peinlich, noch hatte sie Angst damit aufgezogen zu werden. Sie stand dazu.

Hermine klappte erst einmal die Kinnlade nach unten. Erstaunt blickte sie ihre neue Freundin an. „Unmöglich! Der soll ein Vater sein, und dann auch noch deiner? Naja okay, jetzt wo du es sagst, du siehst ihm doch etwas ähnlich. Aber dennoch … unvorstellbar!" Sie konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Die junge Halliwell grinste ihre verwirrte Freundin an und sah sich dann um. Wo man hinsah, hatte immer irgendwer entweder das Gryffindor-, oder das Slytherinsymbol auf einem Kleidungsstück.

„Warum sind denn alle so gekleidet?" Nun war es an der Schwarzhaarigen verwirrt zu sein. Erst jetzt betrachtete sie Harry näher. Er trug eine Uniform und wirkte eher blass um die Nase. Langsam dämmerte es ihr, als sie die restlichen in Uniformen gekleideten Schüler sah. Die Quidditch-Saison hatte begonnen. Darauf hatte sie völlig vergessen.

„Heute spielt Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Wie konntest du darauf nur vergessen?" Ron war erstaunt. So vergesslich hatte er die Halliwell nicht eingeschätzt.

Plötzlich räusperte sich jemand hinter ihnen. „Tja, vielleicht hat sie darauf genauso vergessen, wie darauf, dass wir Wochenende habe. Aber ich wünsche Ihnen Glück Potter … Sie werden es brauchen. Aber falls sie es vergessen haben: Sie müssen nach dem Schnatz suchen!" Böse grinste Snape die vier Gryffindors an.

Helena seufzte, woraufhin sie den Blick ihres Vaters auf sich zog. „Du erinnerst dich an unser Gespräch zum Thema Respekt?" Das Mädchen nickte stumm. Seine Stimme klang streng und erwartete keine Widerworte. Er zog die Braue nach oben. „Ja, Sir", sagte Helena schnell. Snape wandte sich ab und schritt zum Lehrertisch.

„Er humpelt ja gar nicht mehr so wie am Freitag. Ich sags nochmal. Er wollte bestimmt an der dreiköpfigen Töle vorbei. Egal was in dem Päckchen war, Snape möchte es haben!", schlussfolgerte Harry und sah dem Tränkemeister hinterher.

Helena zog die Brauen zusammen und sah den Jungen ein wenig böse an. „Du hast sie ja wohl nicht mehr alle! Mein Dad würde nie etwas klauen. Er sieht zwar aus wie der typische Bösewicht, aber er ist es nicht. Außerdem ich bin der Meinung, dass Quirrell hinter alldem steckt!" Und dann erzählte sie ihnen, dass sie den Stotternden im dritten Stock gesehen hatte.

„Eigenartig. Aber Quirrell? Ich weiß nicht … das klingt weit hergeholt", überlegte Hermine. Ihre Stirn war in Falten gelegt.

„Leute das ist ja alles schön und gut … aber wir sollten endlich mal nach zum Quidditchplatz gehen!", erinnerte sie Ron. Der Rest des Gryffindorteams war bereits auf dem Weg nach unten.

„Mist!" Harry sprang auf und lief los. Hermine, Helena und Ron folgten dem Jungen. Der Schwarzhaarige verschwand in der Umkleide und nach einer viertel Stunde ging es endlich los.

Alle Spieler bestiegen ihre Besen und schwangen sich bei dem Pfiff von Madame Hooch in die Lüfte.

Es war ein packendes Spiel und schon bald führten Gryffindor 20:0. Diese Tatsache machte die Slytherin nervös und brutal. Einer der Treiber beförderte einen Klatscher ziemlich hart in Harrys Richtung. Dieser wich geschickt aus, doch plötzlich rammten ihn zwei stämmige Schlangen.

„Das ist ja voll unfair!", rief Helena über die allgemeine Empörung der Gryffindors hinweg. Auch Ron war der Meinung, dass dafür ein Freiwurf hermusste, doch es wurde keiner gegeben.

Allen in allem konnte sich die Halliwell langsam mit diesem Sport anfreunden. 3 Torringe pro Mannschaft, ein roter Ball namens Quaffel, 2 fiese Bälle namens Klatscher und ein kleiner goldener, der Schnatz. Ganz einfach zu merken, und alles auf Besen gespielt.

„Was ist denn mit Harrys Besen los? Kann der beim Zusammenprall was abbekommen haben?" Rons aufgebrachte Stimme brachte alle dazu, ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu richten. Sein Besen versuchte anscheinend ihn abzuwerfen.

„Das kann nicht sein! Da muss was anderes dahinter stecken!", meinte Hagrid, der hintern den drei Gryffindors saß. Sofort packte Hermine ihr Fernglas und richtete es auf die Zuschauermenge.

„Da! Snape scheint ihn irgendwie zu verhexen!" Sie sah die junge Halliwell strafend an, als ob sie was dafür könnte. Doch Helena entriss ihr das Fernglas und richtete es auf ihren Dad. Tatsächlich, er hatte den Blick auf Harry gerichtet und murmelte unentwegt etwas vor sich hin.

Das Mädchen fiel aus allen Wolken. Ihr Vater war böse. Nein, sie wollte es nicht glauben. Sie ließ ebenfalls ihren Blick umherschweifen. Triumphierend hielt sie der Freundin dann das Glas hin.

„Und, was macht Quirrell dann da? Ein Lied singen, oder was?" Energisch entriss Hermine ihr das Fernglas und fixierte den Turbanträger.

„Egal wer von den beiden den Fluch, spricht, der andere scheint den Gegenfluch zu sprechen! Aber wir sollten beide zur Sicherheit aufhalten! Komm mit!" Die Braunhaarige begann sich durch die Menge zu zwängen. Helena folgte ihr sofort.

Die Mädchen liefen durch die Menge zur Slytherintribüne. „Hermine, wie stellst du dir das vor?" Helena keuchte, als ein älterer Schüler ihr aus Protest in die Seite stieß.

„Wir setzen den Umhang von Snape in Brand!", erklärte die Gryffindor. Die junge Halliwell wurde blass.

„Hast du einen Knall! Der schlägt mich grün und blau, wenn er mich entdeckt! Wie wärs wenn ich mich um meinen Dad kümmere und du dich um Quirrell?" Das Mädchen hatte zwar keine Idee, aber alles war besser als Snape abzufackeln. Ihre Freundin willigte ein.

Doch als Helena hinter Snape stand, fand sie ihre Idee nicht mehr so gut. Gerade als sie ihrem Vater auf die Schulter tippen wollte, klopfte ihr jemand unsanft auf den Rücken.

„He du Gryffindor-Kröte! Was machst du hier?" Malfoys Handlanger Goyle packte sie am Kragen, während der Blonde schelmisch lachte. „Aber es trifft sich gut, dass du da bist. Dann langweile ich mich wenigsten nicht so! Vielleicht könnte ich einen Treiber bitten, mal einen Klatscher nach dir zu schleudern. Das tut bestimmt nur ein bisschen weh!"

„Lasst mich los, ihr hirnlosen Idioten!" Das Mädchen zappelte und schlug um sich, doch sie konnte sich nicht aus dem festen Griff winden. Crabbe rieb sich die Faust, er wartete nur noch auf Malfoys Befehl zuzuschlagen. Es war ja eine tolle Idee gewesen, stellte sie im Gedanken spitz fest.

„Was ist denn hier schon wieder los?" So erfreut wie noch nie wandte sich Helena zu der Stimme ihres Vaters um. Sofort ließ Goyle von ihr ab und Malfoy zog sich zurück. Schnell sah sich die junge Halliwell nach Quirrell um. Dieser sah verärgert aus und rückte seinen Turban zurecht. Was Hermine wohl getan hatte?

„Ich wollte nur …" „Was Sie hier machen, Miss Halliwell, möchte ich nicht wissen. Das geht mich auch nicht das Geringste an. Los, gehen Sie auf ihren Platz zurück und bleiben Sie auch gefälligst dort!", fuhr ihr Dad sie an. Warum nannte er sie nun wieder beim Familiennamen? Verleugnete er sie etwa? Sofort sammelten sich Tränen in ihren Augen. Ihr Vater konnte sie nicht leiden, das hätte ihr auch gleich klar sein können. Er stand nicht zu ihr.

Severus schaffte es gerade noch seine Verwunderung zu verbergen. Wieso begann die Kleine den jetzt zu heulen? Kinder, er würde sie nie verstehen. Schon lief die erste Träne über die Wange des Kindes. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Wenn sie jemand so sah, würde man sofort etwas vermuten. Eigentlich war es egal. Die Lehrer wussten es alle und Helenas Freunde bestimmt auch. Außerdem, seit wann juckte es ihn, was andere von ihm dachten?

„Man heult nicht in der Öffentlichkeit, und schon gar nicht grundlos!", fuhr er sie erneut an. Doch Helena wandte sich nur um und lief davon.

Inzwischen hatte Harry den Schnatz gefangen und Gryffindor hatte gewonnen. Die Schüler strömten aus dem Stadion. Snape blieb jedoch wie angewurzelt stehen und sah auf die Stelle, auf der Helena noch zuvor gestanden hatte.

Die junge Halliwell weinte bitterlich. Sie drängelte sich durch die Menge und stieß unbeabsichtigt mit Hagrid zusammen.

„Na was ist denn mit dir los? Am besten du kommst auch gleich mit in meine Hütte. Wir wollen den Sieg feiern!" Er zog sie mit sich mit. Draußen vor dem Stadion standen schon Harry, Ron und Hermine und diskutierten. Helena senkte den Kopf und sah den ganzen Weg bis zu Hagrids Hütte zu Boden.

Erst als der Halbriese ihnen Tee auftischte, wollte er von der jungen Halliwell den Grund ihrer Traurigkeit wissen. Sie wollte es nicht gleich erzählen, doch da auch die anderen drei sie drängten, erzählte sie es.

„Snape ist, glaub ich, nicht so glücklich drüber, dass er ein Kind hat. Er hasst Kinder … und er hasst es mein Dad zu sein. Es ist ihm peinlich", heulte sie los. Hermine legte ihr tröstend den Arm um die Schulter.

„Hat er wortwörtlich gesagt, dass er es hasst? Sieh mal, Professor Snape ist nicht der warmherzige Typ, der Gefühle offen zeigen kann", begann Hagrid zu erklären und reichte Helena ein riesiges Taschentuch.

„Dafür scheint er aber Mordgelüste Harry gegenüber zu hegen! Ich verüble es dem Hund inzwischen, dass er Snape nicht das Bein abgerissen hat!" Bei der Vorstellung lächelte Ron. Der Rotschopf fing sich wegen seiner Aussage einen wütenden Blick von Helena an.

„Es war nicht er! Es war Quirrell, check es doch endlich! Vermutlich war er es auch, der den Besen verhext hat! Und den Troll hat auch er hereingelassen! Und außerdem: War mein Dad nur bei der Töle, weil er den Stotterer aufhalten wollte!" Helena wurde zum Schluss immer lauter. Warum sie ihn verteidigte, obwohl er sie nicht mochte, war selbst ihr ein Rätsel.

„Wartet mal, woher wisst ihr von Fluffy?", meldete sich Hagrid dazwischen. Schlagartig wurden die Kinder still und sahen ihren großen Freund an.

„Fluffy?" „Ja ich habe Fluffy von einem Griechen in einem Pub gekauft und ihn Dumbledore geliehen als Wachhund für … Nein das geht euch Kinder nichts an. Nur Dumbledore und Nicolas Flamel…" Hagrid schlug sich die Hand auf den Mund.

„Aha! Wer ist Nicolas Flamel?"

„Haltet euch da raus!"

„Aber Hagrid. Snape versucht es zu stehlen … oder Quirrell", fügte Hermine an, als die junge Halliwell sie wieder angiftete.

„Ihr seid auf dem Holzweg. Die beiden sind Lehrer … Sie würden nichts stehlen! Und jetzt hört auf Detektiv zu spielen. Helena klär das mit deinem Dad und ihr anderen: Ab ins Schloss!" Plötzlich scheuchte der Halbriese sie alle aus seiner Hütte. Anscheinend hatte er zu viel erzählt.


	22. Der Irrtum

**Der Irrtum**

Während die anderen drei angeregt über Fluffy, Nicolas Flamel und jegliche Verschwörungstheorien diskutierten, stocherte Helena lustlos in ihrem Mittagessen. Sie war nur mitgekommen, weil Harry sie höflich darum gebeten hatte.

Seufzend gab sie es schließlich auf und schob den Teller weg. Vielleicht sollte sie wirklich mit Snape reden. Aber was würde es bringen? Bestimmt würde sie nur rumstammeln und am Ende würde es ihr schrecklich peinlich sein. Am besten ignorierte sie ihn einfach. Darum verließ sie schnell die Halle und würdigte den Tränkemeister keines Blickes, als er in die Halle eintrat.

Verdutzt blickte er ihr nach. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Genervt rollte er mit den Augen. Frauen! Kinder! Eine schlimme Kombination. Wenn er schon ein Kind haben musste, warum konnte es dann nicht ein Junge sein?

Er ließ sich neben Dumbledore auf einen Stuhl fallen. Um sich zu beruhigen rieb er sich die Schläfen.

„Na, Probleme? Es scheint fast so, als ob der Haussegen schief hängt", scherzte der Schulleiter und fing sich einen flammenden Blick ein.

„Sag mal, warum hat sie denn geweint? Ich habe sie gesehen … was hast du denn gesagt?", stocherte Flittwick. Ja, dem kleinen Professor war es nicht entgangen, dass sie zu weinen begonnen hatte, nachdem der Kollege etwas gesagt hatte.

War denn heute jeder gegen ihn? „Im Grunde habe ich nichts gesagt! Wer weiß was diese Kinder für Stimmungsschwankungen haben!", fuhr er seine Kollegen an. Er wollte doch einfach nur seine Ruhe.

„Tja Severus. Kinder spüren es, wenn ihre Eltern schlecht drauf sind. Das schlägt auch ihnen aufs Gemüt", erklärte Sprout. Anscheinend war heutzutage jeder ein Familienberater! Warum war er bloß hierhergekommen?

„Ich weiß, was sie hat!", meldete sich Hagrid zu Wort. Doch er sagte nicht was, sondern begann langsam ein Stück seines Steaks abzuschneiden und in den Mund zu stecken. So ging das eine Weile weiter, bis Severus entgültig der Geduldsfaden riss und er nachfragte. „Sie glaubt, dass Sie sie hassen, nur weil sie Ihre Tochter ist!"

Nicht nur der Zaubertränkelehrer starrte Hagrid verdutzt an, sondern die gesamte Lehrerschaft. „Warum weißt du das?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige abfällig.

„Weil ich Kindern zuhöre und mich um sie kümmere", meinte der Halbriese herausfordernd. Es war normalerweise nicht seine Art, aber er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn seine kleine Freundin traurig war. „Vielleicht sollten Sie mit Helena sprechen und alles klar stellen!"

Severus funkelte den Halbriesen an. Was brauchte er einen Rat von diesem Trampel zu befolgen. Er war alt genug, selbst zu wissen, was zu tun war. Der Appetit war ihm mittlerweile vergangen, also rauschte er besonders dramatisch aus der Halle.

*

Da keiner der beiden mit dem anderen reden wollte, ignorierte Helena den Tränkemeister einfach. Außer, wenn er ihr im Unterricht eine Frage stellte. Sie antwortete korrekt und erntete für Gryffindor Punkte.

Doch das war es auch schon. Snape bemühte sich auch nicht gerade darum, mit seiner Tochter mehr Worte zu wechseln. Ihn störte es zwar, dass er ihre Hausaufgaben nicht kontrollierte, aber es schien ihren Noten nicht zu schaden.

Doch er machte sich Sorgen. Das Mädchen war nicht mehr in der großen Halle zu sehen, also aß sie nichts mehr. Warum dachte sie, dass er sie hasste? Er wollte zwar nie ein Kind, aber er hatte die Umstände akzeptiert.

Auch Hermine machte sich Sorgen um ihre Freundin. Die junge Halliwell distanzierte sich immer mehr von ihren drei Freunden. Sie saß lieber auf ihrem Bett und dachte nach. Der Traum fiel ihr wieder ein. Dabei kam sie zum dem Schluss, wie dumm sie eigentlich war.

Das Mädchen bereute, was sie dem Schwarzhaarigen gesagt hat, er wäre ihr Schutzengel. Eine Träne rann ihr über die Wange. Es waren bereits 2 Wochen vergangen, seit sie das gesagt hatte. Sie wollte diesem Mann nie wieder sehen. Wenn er sie hasste, wollte er sie ja sowieso nie wieder sehen. Was machte sie also noch hier?

Helena sprang aus ihrem Bett und begann ihre Sachen in den Koffer zu werfen. Sie musste hier weg. Hier hielt sie nichts mehr. Zwar hatte sie gute Freunde gefunden, aber es war ihr unangenehm immer wieder unter Snapes Augen zu treten.

Doch sie würde schnell einen Brief voraus an ihre Schwestern schicken. Schließlich würden die sich wundern, wenn sie plötzlich mit Sack und Pack in Halliwell Manor auftauchte. Schnell kritzelte sie eine Nachricht auf einen Zettel. „_Komme wieder nach Hause. Ich halte es hier nicht mehr aus. Lg Helena._" Wie durch ein Wunder klopfte plötzlich Lily ans Fenster. Als ob das Käuzchen das gewusst hatte, dass sie gebraucht wurde. Die junge Halliwell steckte Lily die Nachricht in den Schnabel und ließ sie los fliegen.

Nachdem sie alles gepackt hatte blieb nur noch eines. Sie musste sich bei Dumbledore abmelden. Es würde nicht leicht werden. Vorsichtig klopfte sie an seine Tür. Gott sei Dank hatte sie das Passwort nicht vergessen.

„Herein?" Das Mädchen stieß die Tür auf und trat schüchtern ein.

„Guten Tag, Helena. Gibt es etwas, dass du mit mir zu besprechen hast?" Dumbledore sah sie aufmerksam über seine Halbmondbrille an. Das Kind sah nicht besonders gesund aus. Aber was wollte sie hier?

Helena holte tief Luft. „Ich würde mich gerne von dieser Schule abmelden. Es ist nichts für mich. Dafür bin ich nicht geschaffen. Ich sollte mich auf meine anderweitige Ausbildung konzentrieren."

Dumbledore nickte und schwieg eine Weile. „Und du bist sicher, dass das der einzige Grund ist? Wenn du über etwas reden möchtest, kannst du gerne mit mir darüber reden!" Doch die junge Halliwell schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wollte nicht darüber reden. „Nun denn. Es hat mich gefreut, dass du hier warst und ich wünsche dir eine erfolgreiche Zukunft."

„Danke, Sir. Ich werde noch heute abreisen. Mir tut es leid, falls ich irgendjemand Umstände bereitet haben sollte." Damit war sie fertig hier. Helena erhob sich und verließ das Büro des Schulleiters.

*

Severus Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch und starrte in sein aufgeschlagenes Buch. Seine Augen folgten nicht dem Lauf der Buchstaben, sondern waren starr auf eine Stelle gerichtet. Dies war nur für seine Fassade. Er wollte mit keinem Reden.

Minerva jedoch beobachtete ihn die ganze Zeit über. Er sah nicht gut aus, stellte sie gedanklich fest. Ihr jüngerer Kollege erschien zwar zu jeder Mahlzeit in der Halle, aß aber nichts. Sein Blick war dabei immer auf den Gryffindortisch gerichtet und suchte nach jemand. Geschlafen schien er auch schon länger nicht zu haben, zumindest würde es die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen erklären. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu.

„Vielleicht solltest du das Eis brechen. Wie es scheint hat sie deinen Sturkopf, also wird sie bestimmt nicht mit dir sprechen. Außerdem liegt es sowieso an dir, dich zu entschuldigen!", erklärte sie ihm. Genervt sah Severus über den Rand seines Buches hinweg.

„Wofür? Ich habe weder etwas falsche getan, noch gesagt", rechtfertigte er sich. Er schlug das Buch zu. Es hatte keinen Sinn, seine Tarnung aufrecht zu halten, wenn man sowieso mit ihm sprach. Minerva presste ihre Lippen aufeinander und sah ihn streng an. Diese Haltung erinnerte ihn schrecklich an seine Schulzeit. Sie sollte damit aufhören.

„Okay, okay. Ich werde mit ihr reden! Aber hör auf dich hier so aufzuplustern. Das ist ja schrecklich!" Seine ältere Kollegin grinste ihn jedoch an. Wäre er noch Schüler, hätte er eine saftige Strafe kassiert.

„Na bitte, geht doch. Vielleicht solltest du es gleich tun", hackte die Schottin nach. Genervt atmete der Tränkemeister aus und erhob sich. Doch zu mehr kam er nicht, denn plötzlich erschienen zwei Gestalten in Lehrerzimmer.

Sobald Phoebe sich materialisiert hatte, stapfte sie auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu und baute sich vor ihm auf. „Ich habe Sie gebeten auf sie Acht zugeben! Und nicht sie von hier zu vergraulen!" Bei jedem einzelnen Wort tippte sie ihm hart auf die Brust.

„Und Sie sollten hier nicht einfach so reinplatzen!", fuhr er sie an, doch die mittlere Halliwell ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Sie müssen ja ein richtiges Ekelpaket sein, wenn sie aufgibt. Helena lässt sich normalerweise nicht so einfach kleinkriegen! Was haben Sie getan?" Sie stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte und funkelte Severus böse an. Er hatte keine Ahnung worum es ging.

„Ich habe nichts getan. Ihre Schwester glaubt nur etwas, was nicht stimmt! Und jetzt verschwinden Sie wieder!" Er verschränkte die Arme und sah auf die Halliwell herab. Es war praktisch etwas größer zu sein.

Phoebe atmete wütend aus. Sie hatte es nicht nötig, sich so herablassend ansehen zu lassen. Sie wollte einen Schritt auf ihn zu machen, doch jemand hielt sie zurück. Die Halliwell hätte fast auf Paige vergessen, die sie hierher gebracht hatte. Lily, Helenas Käuzchen, war mit einer Nachricht angekommen und Phoebe hatte sofort einen Verdacht gehabt.

„Phoebe lass es! Streit bringt nichts, dass solltest du aber am besten wissen!", erinnerte die jüngere ihre ältere Schwester. Diese nickte und sah sie an.

„Ah zwei der drei Halliwells. Guten Tag, die Damen. Ihre Schwester hat vor, heute noch abzureisen!" Alle Köpfe fuhren zur Tür. Dumbledore war eingetreten und hatte amüsiert das Schauspiel beobachtet.

Severus wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ging. Vielleicht hätte er sich doch mehr um seine Tochter kümmern müssen. Lily hatte damals recht gehabt. Er nahm immer alles so hin, ohne sich weiter um die Beziehung zu kümmern. Wenn er so nachdachte, hatte die Rothaarige immer recht gehabt.

„Wo ist sie jetzt?", rutschte es ihm zu besorgt heraus. Minerva konnte sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Der Schwarzhaarige schien endlich etwas aufzutauen. Wie zur Antwort vernahmen sie einen Schrei.

Die beiden Halliwell und Severus sahen sich an und liefen einen Augenblick später los. Es gab keinen Zweifel daran, wer geschrien hatte.

Helena war der Meinung gewesen, dass sie sich von den Ländereien Hogwarts verabschieden musste. Auf dem Weg hierher war sie ihren Freunden begegnet, doch sie hatte sie ignoriert. Sie konnte Abschiede noch nie ertragen. Hermine hatte ihr zwar irgendetwas hinterher gerufen, aber sie hatte es nicht gehört.

Sie war ziellos umher gewandert und machte schließlich vor dem See halt. Die Wasseroberfläche glitzerte durch das wenige Sonnenlicht, das durch die Wolken drang. Sie war tief versunken in ihren Gedanken und bemerkte nicht die Gestalt die hinter ihr auftauchte.

Plötzlich packte sie jemand von hinten und legte ihr ein Messer an die Kehle. „Du dachtest wohl, dass du kurz in die Feuerhöhlen kommst, dort Tristan vernichtest und dann wieder nach Hause kannst und spielst? Aber ich habe eine Nachricht. So einfach ist das nicht. Du hast unseren Anführer getötet und dafür will ich etwas von dir Kleine. Und zwar deine Kräfte!" Er drehte sie herum und sprach eine Zauberformel. Sofort durchzuckten das Mädchen höllische Schmerzen und sie schrie auf. Der Schrei hallte über das Gelände.

Es war alles zu schnell gegangen. Helena konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Sie fühlte es wie sich etwas aus ihrem Körper zog. Vor ihr bildete sich eine kleine Lichtkugel, die immer größer wurde.

„HELENA!" Hermine, Ron und Harry waren der jungen Halliwell gefolgt und mussten nun mit ansehen, wie ihrer Freundin Schmerzen zugefügt wurden. Hermine überlegte nicht lange sondern holte sofort Hilfe. Doch sie musste nicht lange laufen. Snape und zwei Frauen kamen ihr entgegen.

„Wo ist sie?" Als Antwort zeigte Hermine die Richtung. Sie war außer Atem. Keuchend folgte sie den drei Erwachsenen zum See zurück.

Harry und Ron rappelten sich gerade auf, als Snape bei ihnen ankam. Sie funkelten ihn wütend an, doch er beachtete sie nicht. Sein Blick war auf das Mädchen gerichtet und auf die Lichtkugel, die vor ihr schwebte.

„Lassen Sie das Mädchen in Ruhe!", befahl er mit fester Stimme und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Dämon. Dieser lachte nur amüsiert auf.

Inzwischen waren Phoebe und Paige neben ihm zum Stehen gekommen. „Verdammt er versucht Helenas Kräfte zu klauen", stellte Paige fest, „Ich hole schnell Piper!" Und schon war sie verschwunden.

Helena sah auf. Die Schmerzen waren unerträglich, doch sie zwang sich nicht mehr zu schreien. Mit zusammen gebissenen Lippen sah sie zu dem Mann, der ihr Vater war. Er sah besorgt und verzweifelt aus. Würde so ein Vater aussehen, der seine Tochter hasste? Sie konnte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende führen. Der letzte Rest ihrer Kraft war ausgesaugt, der Schmerz verzog sich und sie brach zusammen.

Triumphierend sah der Dämon auf die Fußballgroße Lichtkugel, die über seiner Handfläche schwebte. Er hatte es geschafft. Er hatte die Kräfte einer Halliwell, auch wenn es nur die kleine war.

Snape lief zu dem leblosen Körper seiner Tochter und ließ sich neben ihr nieder. Er schüttelte sie leicht, doch sie bewegte sich nicht. Der Puls war nur schwach. Wäre es auch passiert, wenn er sich die letzten zwei Wochen um sie gekümmert hätte und sie nicht im Glauben gewesen wäre, dass er sie hasste? Er würde es nie erfahren.

Wütend sah er auf und fixierte den Dämon, der seine Umgebung vergessen zu haben schien. Severus erhob sich und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Herz des Angreifers. Wie konnte er es wagen, seiner Tochter weh zu tun?

Helenas Schrei hatte nicht nur die Lehrer angelockt, sondern auch fast alle Schüler. Die Zuschauermenge wuchs stetig. So konnte Severus nie einen unverzeihlichen Fluch unbemerkt anwenden. Aber wie sollte er es sonst mit diesem Monster aufnehmen. Erst einmal brauchte die junge Halliwell ihre Kräfte zurück.

Ohne lange zu überlegen ging er auf den Dämon zu. Ohne ein Wort, aber mit einer Zauberstabbewegung flog das Monster von der Lichtkugel weg. Snape eilte zu dem hellen Ding. Was sollte er nun machen? Ihm blieb keine Überlegungszeit. Der Dämon war schnell wieder auf den Beinen und hatte auch schnell ein Messer bei der Hand. Die Bewegung war zu schnell um etwas dagegen zu tun. Plötzlich spürte der Tränkemeister nur einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner rechten Schulter und entdeckte das, das Messer dort steckte.

Schelmisch grinste der Dämon ihn an und entblößte seine gelben Zähne. Gerade als der Zaubertränkelehrer einen Gegenangriff starrten wollte, flog der Angreifer in die Luft. Er wurde in tausend Stücke zersprengt.

Nun standen die mächtigen Drei vor ihm. „Das war ja gerade noch rechtzeitig", bemerkte er trocken. In seiner Welt war das so etwas wie ein Dankeschön. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf die Kugel. Auch die Schwestern sahen verwirrt darauf.

„Sie stirbt, wenn wir nicht gleich was machen!", meinte Phoebe besorgt. „LEO!" Eine bessere Idee kam ihr im Moment nicht.

Der Wächter des Lichts erschien sofort. Er kapierte auch sofort worum es ging. Er schnappte sich die Lichtkugel und brachte sie zu Helena. Die Kugel glitt nach unten und verschwand langsam wieder in dem Körper des Kindes. Dieser begann kurz zu leuchten. Doch das Mädchen rührte sich immer noch nicht.

Severus ließ sich neben ihr nieder und hob sich hoch. Sie musste in den Krankenflügel. Sofort. Das Messer in seiner Schulter hatte er bereits vergessen. Der Schmerz war nebensächlich. Er erhob sich, mit dem Kind auf seinen Armen und machte sich auf dem Weg. Er sah ein, dass er das Kind in sein Herz geschlossen hatte.

Flatternd öffneten sich die Augen des Mädchens. „Was … Professor Snape?" Ihre Stimme klang schwach.

„Du lagst falsch. Ich hasse dich nicht! Ich wollte zwar nie ein Kind, aber ich habe eines und ich akzeptiere es", erklärte er ihr. Langsam begann er sich durch die Menge zu drängeln.

„He, warum trägt Snape den diese Gryffindor auf dem Arm? Dafür gibt es doch Zaubersprüche, damit man diesen Gryffindorabschaum nicht anfassen muss!", rief ein Slytherin durch das allgemeine Gemurmel.

Hermine schluckte. Sie stand in der Nähe. „Professor Snape trägt Helena auf dem Arm, weil sie seine Tochter ist!", rief sie in die Menge. Schlagartig wurde es alles still. Alle starrten Severus und Helena an. Zur Bestätigung von Hermines Worte, nickte der Tränkemeister. Helena begann zu lächeln und sah zu ihrem Dad hoch. Dabei blieb ihr Blick an einem Messerschaft hängen.

„Du bist verletzt! Lass mich runter, ich kann gehen!" Doch er hörte ihr nicht zu. Vorsichtig hob sie ihre Hand um nach dem Messer zu greifen. Sie schaffte es nicht, da sie wieder Ohnmächtig wurde. Besorgt sah er das Kind an. Sie wirkte so schwach und zerbrechlich. Er würde viel besser auf sie aufpassen müssen. Ungeachtet der Umgebung küsste er sie auf die Stirn.

Der Weckzauber ließ ihn aufschrecken. Das Buch, das auf seiner Brust lag, glitt zu Boden. Er war doch tatsächlich auf der Couch eingeschlafen. Severus fuhr sich über sein Gesicht. Ein Traum, alles nur ein Traum. Vielleicht hatte er die Erlebnisse der letzten Monate auch nur geträumt. Bestimmt war es kurz vor Schulbeginn. Doch ein Blick auf seinen Kalender ließ seine Hoffnung verblassen.

Aber der Traum hatte ihm etwas gezeigt. Der Schwarzhaarige erhob sich. Er musste unbedingt mit dem Kind reden und die Sache klären. Es war bald Zeit fürs Abendessen, aber Helena würde bestimmt wieder nicht erscheinen. Aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass seine Tochter auf dem Weg zum See war.

*

Nachdem sie mit dem Schulleiter gesprochen hatte, brauchte sie ein wenig frische Luft. Doch gerade als sie aus dem Schulgebäude treten wollte, vernahm hinter sich ihren Namen. Ihre drei Gryffindor Freunde waren ihr gefolgt.

„Ich habe gehört, dass du bei Dumbledore warst! Hast du was vor?" Hermine war auch immer top informiert.

„Ich habe mich von der Schule abgemeldet, dass bedeutet, dass ich Hogwarts verlasse und das noch heute." Entschuldigend lächelte die junge Halliwell ihre betrübt dreinschauenden Freunde an.

„Nur wegen dieser Kerkerfledermaus haust du einfach so ab? Was soll das? Du bist doch nicht auf ihn angewiesen!", meinte Ron empört. Plötzlich räusperte sich jemand hinter ihnen. Der Rotschopf wurde knallrot, als er Snape erblickte.

„Ich glaube, dass es besser wäre, wenn Sie drei mich und Helena alleine lassen würden!" Snape sah Ron an, der sofort abzog. Hermine wünschte Helena stumm Glück und zog Harry mit sich.

Doch Helena selbst hatte keine Lust. Sie setzte ihren Weg nach draußen fort. Snape folgte ihr stumm. Die junge Halliwell hielt am See an. „Was wollen Sie? Es tut mir leid, dass ich Ihnen Unannehmlichkeiten beschert habe. Das wird nicht weiter vorkommen. Ich … werde verschwinden!" Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.

„Du musst nicht gehen. Wie bist du überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen, dass ich dich hassen könnte? Erkläre mir das einmal!", bat er ruhig und sah auf das Kind, dass vor ihm stand und auf den See starrte.

Verwirrt wandte sie sich um. „Naja … du warst so gemein … du verleugnest mich … gib es zu, du magst mich nicht!" Das Mädchen senkte ihren Blick.

Ach daher wehte der Wind. Sie war seit zwei Wochen beleidigt auf ihn, nur weil er sie wie alle anderen Schüler behandelt hatte. Sie fühlte sich verleugnet. Was er jetzt sagen würde, verlangte viel Überwindung von ihm. Vor allem weil es in der Öffentlichkeit war. „Kinder gingen mir schon immer auf den Geist, deswegen wollte ich auch nie welche. Aber da du da bist, akzeptiere ich es. Es hat zwar lange gedauert, aber ich habe mich mit dem Gedanken mehr oder weniger angefreundet."

Helena spürte, dass er es ernst meinte. Da Severus Snape nicht der Typ war, der sich einfach entschuldigte, fasste sie das als Entschuldigung auf. Glückliche umarmte sie ihn, bis er sie von sich weg schob und „Nicht in der Öffentlichkeit!" zischte.

Beide waren froh dass das jetzt endlich geklärt war. Aber da fiel Helena was ein. Sie ließ wieder den Kopf hängen. „Dad, ich habe mich bei Dumbledore schon von der Schule abgemeldet. Was soll der von mir denken, wenn ich doch noch da bin!"

Severus zog eine Braue nach oben und formte ein schwaches, kaum merkliches Grinsen. „Er denkt vermutlich, dass du zur Vernunft gekommen bist!" Helena lachte.

„Dad … da das jetzt geklärt ist, darf ich dann bei dir schlafen?" Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn an. Er nickte. Was sollte er auch anderes tun? Sonst würde sie vermutlich wieder irgendetwas anderes denken. Am liebsten hätte er sie in den Arm genommen. Doch er ließ es bleiben. Irgendwie fühlte er sich beobachtet. Helenas plötzliches Magenknurren erinnerte ihn an seine Sorgen.

„Aber nur wenn du was isst! Ab in die Halle, bevor du wieder umkippst. Was fällt dir überhaupt ein, nichts zu essen!" Er warf ihr einen strengen Blick zu. Sie sah blass und mager aus.

Frech sah sie ihn an. „Achja … schon mal selbst in den Spiegel geguckt? Die fetten Augenringe und das blasse Gesicht kommen wohl vom Entspannen, was?"

„Wo bleibt dein Respekt? Du willst doch keine Strafarbeiten erledigen, oder soll ich lieber Gryffindor Punkte entziehen?" Geschockt sah Helena ihren Vater an und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Verzeihung, Sir. Ich wollte doch nur scherzen!", entschuldigte sie sich sofort. Zumindest wusste sie, was anstand war. Severus nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Schloss und die beiden machten sich auf zur großen Halle.

Erfreut stellte Dumbledore fest, dass Severus und Helena nebeneinander die Halle betraten. Er hatte schon das Schlimmste befürchtet. Vor wenigen Minuten hatte ihn nämlich ein Brief ereilt. Der Absender war Phoebe Halliwell. Da die junge Frau keine Möglichkeit gefunden hatte nach Hogwarts zu kommen, hatte sie den Schulleiter gebeten ihre Schwester zur Vernunft zu bringen und zu bleiben. Anscheinend musste er das nicht. Zufrieden schrieb er eine Nachricht, die sogleich nach Halliwell Manor geschickt wurde. So wie es aussah, würde die jüngste Halliwell wohl doch noch eine Weile hier bleiben. Und die Weile würde sich über 7 Jahre hinstrecken.  
Als Severus neben ihm Platz nahm und sich großzügig verschiedene Speisen auf den Teller auftischte, zwinkerte er dem jungen Mann zu. Dann war ja alles wieder im Lot. Auch Helena aß wieder. Wie der Vater so die Tochter, dachte er belustigt.

Hoffentlich würde es zwischen den beiden nie wieder so weit kommen. Was wohl der Ausschlag für die plötzliche Versöhnung war, würde er vermutlich nie erfahren.


	23. Bist du böse?

**Bist du böse?**

Snape saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und korrigierte die Aufsätze der oberen Jahrgänge. Helena saß auf der Couch in seinem Büro und sah ihm zu. Sie wollte zwar etwas malen, aber sie konnte einfach nicht den Blick von ihm abwenden. Ob Hermine doch recht hatte und ihr Dad der Bösewicht war?

Genervt seufzte Severus und sah zu dem Kind auf. „Gibt es irgendetwas, oder sind deine Augen stecken geblieben?"

Das Mädchen zuckte zusammen. „Nein … Ich habe nur nachgedacht. Bist du böse?" Die Frage kam aus heiterem Himmel und verwirrte ihn. Warum wollte sie das wissen?

„Wie kommst du auf diese Gedanken?" Aufmerksam sah er seine Tochter an. Diese wurde leicht rot.

„Naja … meine Freunde glauben, dass du den Troll ins Schloss gelassen hast und dass du versuchst an Fluffy vorbei zu kommen um etwas zu klauen. Außerdem sind sie der felsenfesten Meinung, dass du Harry vom Besen werfen wolltest." Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Helena schluckte. Hätte sie doch ihre Klappe gehalten.

„Und welcher Meinung bist du?" Ihr Dad erhob sich und setzte sich neben sie auf die Couch. Dabei ließ er sie keinen Moment aus den Augen. Das Mädchen schien gar nicht lang zu überlegen.

„Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass sie nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank haben! Mein Dad würde so etwas nie tun. Doch sie glauben mir nicht, dass Quirrell der wahre Übeltäter ist. Du solltest aber auch mal dazu beitragen, dass man dich nicht für Böse hält!", warf sie ihm vor.

„Mir ist es egal, was die Leute von mir denken. Aber abgesehen davon, habe ich dich nicht gebeten, dich aus der Sache rauszuhalten?" Streng sah er ihr in die Augen. Entschuldigend sah sie zurück. Ja das hatte. Aber dafür gab es auch einen Grund.

„Aber ich bin eine Halliwell. Wenn ein Unschuldiger in Not ist, dann muss ich ihn retten!", rechtfertigte sie sich. Er hob jedoch die Braue.

„Und wer wäre der Unschuldige im Moment?", fragte er neugierig. Was das Kind sich da wohl wieder einbildete.

„Naja im Prinzip alle! Ein Troll kommt in die Schule, ein dreiköpfiges Biest und ein verfluchter Besen! Das kann jeden treffen, also gehört zurzeit jeder zu den Unschuldigen. Auch du!", fügte sie an und sah zu ihm auf.

„Aber du bist ein Kind, und musst diese Sachen den Erwachsenen überlassen! Apropos: Ich würde gerne einmal mit diesem Gideon sprechen!" Sein Tonfall und seine Miene änderten sich schlagartig. Helena schauderte. Sie kannte diesen Tonfall aus dem Unterricht. Er verhieß nichts Gutes.

„Warum? Er ist zurzeit beschäftigt. Aber wieso willst du mit ihm reden?" Doch ihr Vater schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte das Mädchen nicht einweihen. Nicht jetzt. „Okay, du willst es mir nicht sagen. Aber sagst du mir wenigstens, warum du gestern gewusst hast, wo ich bin?"

Severus nickte. Seinem Kind konnte er es ja erzählen. „Ich hatte einen seltsamen Traum, der mir gezeigt hat, dass ich mit dir reden sollte. Und in diesem Traum warst du am See, daher dachte ich mir, ich versuche es mal dort." Er kam sich albern vor, ihr davon zu berichten, vor allem, weil ihre Mundwinkel bei seinen Worten nach oben wanderten.

„Wow … du hattest doch nicht etwa eine Vision oder?" „Gott bewahre! Nein zu meinem und deinem Glück war es keine Vision nur ein seltsamer Traum!" Helena grinste nur umso mehr. Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass ihr Dad nichts von der Zukunftsvorhersagerei hielt. Sie konnte es ihm nicht verübeln.

„Ich hatte in den Ferien zwei Träume, in denen du vorgekommen bist. In einem hast du mich nur streng angeguckt und im anderen … hast du einem Ältesten gesagt, dass du mich nicht haben willst." Sie senkte traurig den Kopf. Severus sah sie verdutzt an. Wollte sie deswegen nicht, dass sie mit diesem Gideon redete? Er hob ihr Kinn und zwang sie ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ich dachte, dass wir das ein für allemal geklärt hatten. Du bist hier willkommen." Außer wenn sie was ausgefressen haben sollte, dachte er weiter. Doch es erstaunte ihn, dass sie von ihm geträumt hatte, obwohl sie zu dieser Zeit noch nichts voneinander wussten.

Helena nutzte die Chance und rutschte zu ihrem Vater. Er war anscheinend im Gedanken. Langsam näherte sie sich ihm und legte ihren Kopf an seinen Arm. Er schien es nicht zu bemerken.

Plötzlich klopfte jemand an die Tür und störte die traute Zweisamkeit. Ihr Vater erhob sich und öffnete die Tür. McGonagal schubste einen älteren Slytherin in das Büro des Slytherinhauslehrers.

„Guten Tag, Severus. Ich habe Mister Montague dabei erwischt, wie er einer Horde Gryffindor Mädchen nachstellte und einen Jungen, ebenfalls aus meinem Haus, ein paar Schläge verpasst hatte! Ich dachte mir, dass du dich lieber um ihn kümmern solltest!" Die Gryffindorhauslehrerin sah sich um und entdeckte Helena.

Diese erhob sich sofort. „Guten Tag, Professor McGonagal." Sie verneigte sich leicht. Montague warf ihr einen abfälligen Blick zu.

„Guten Tag, Miss Halliwell. Wie ich sehe, weilen Sie noch im Schloss. Also ist ihr Vater doch fähig, einen Rat anzunehmen", frohlockte die Professorin. Montague entglitten jegliche Gesichtszüge. Verwirrt starrte er von Snape zu Helena. Diese lachte ein wenig, über die Verwirrung des bulligen Jungens.

Der Tränkemeister funkelte seine Kollegin an. „Danke Minerva, dass Sie so nett sind und den Bengel in mein Büro bringen. Helena, geh in dein Zimmer!" Das Mädchen nickte und verschwand hinter der Tür, hinter der Snapes Wohnung lag.

*

Nun da der Slytherin davon wusste, verbreitete es sich im Schloss wie ein Lauffeuer. Snape hatte eine Tochter. Die Blicke die nun zeitweise auf sie gerichtet waren, beunruhigten sie sehr. Wenn Hermine nicht zu ihr gestanden hätte, wäre Helena heulend nach einer Verwandlungsstunde aus dem Schloss gelaufen.

Natürlich waren die meisten nun auch der Meinung, Snape würde seine Tochter bevorzugen. Doch wer den Tränkemeister schon länger kannte, wusste, dass das Schwachsinn war. Er würde nie eine Gryffindor bevorzugen. Und das bewies er kurz vor Dezember mal wieder.

In seinem Unterricht mussten die Erstklässler mal wieder Zweiergruppen bilden um einen schwierigen Trank zu brauen. Helena und Harry bildeten ein Team. Das Mädchen wäre zwar lieber mit Hermine zusammen, aber ihr Vater hatte da irgendwas gedeichselt. Zumindest kam ihr das so vor.

Während Harry das Einhornhornpulver einwog, zerkleinerte Helena sorgfältig eine Spulenwurzel. Der Zaubertrank sollte währenddessen eine Weile sieden, bis er eine leichte blaue Färbung angenommen hatte.

Die junge Halliwell schielte zu Hermine, die mit Ron zusammen arbeiten musste. Die beiden stritten die ganze Zeit leise miteinander. Die Schwarzhaarige fand das irgendwie witzig. Der Spruch „Was sich liebt das neckt sich!" kam ihr in den Sinn.

Auf der anderen Seite versuchte Seamus verzweifelt, Neville daran zu hindern, den Kessel wieder zum Explodieren zu bringen. Ein schwieriges Unterfangen, wie sich herausstellte. Der Trank der beiden war blutrot, anstatt zartrosa. Plötzlich tauchte Snape in ihrer Bankreihe auf.

„Potter! Halliwell! Sie starren die ganze Zeit zu Finnigan und Longbottom und haben den beiden trotzdem nicht erklärt, dass nur 2 Käferfühler hineingehören? 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!" Empört starrte Helena ihren Vater an. Sie hatte bestimmt nicht jeden Schritt der beiden Jungen beobachtet.

„Verzeihung, Sir. Aber ich kann nichts für die Unfähigkeit der beiden. Und es ist doch wohl nicht meine Aufgabe auf jeden Schritt der beiden zu achten!", rechtfertigte sie sich. Dem Blick des Tränkemeisters nach zu folgen, hatte sie es zu weit getrieben.

„Miss Halliwell. Anscheinend muss man in ihrer Erziehung mehr Wert darauf legen, wenn sie Respekt entgegen zu bringen haben! Das bedeutet Nachsitzen! Heute 18 Uhr in meinem Büro." Die junge Halliwell schluckte. Vermutlich würde sie die ganzen Kessel schrubben müssen. Doch plötzlich rührte sich Harry neben ihr.

„Aber sie hat recht! Nichts gegen Neville und Seamus, aber wir mussten auf unseren eigenen Trank achten!" Snape zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und sah Harry angewidert an.

„Verzeihen Sie, Mr. Potter, dass ich Ihre Weitsichtigkeit in Frage stelle. Aber auch Sie brauchen eine Lektion in Sachen Respekt! Ebenfalls 18 Uhr, mein Büro."

Der Zaubertränkelehrer wandte sich ab und Helena fluchte leise. „Weitere 2 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, weil Miss Halliwell noch immer nicht gelernt hat ihr Temperament zu zügeln!" Anscheinend war ihr Vater heute wieder voll in Fahrt.

Pünktlich erschienen die Gryffindors vor der Türe des Tränkemeisters. Inzwischen hatte Helena begriffen wie wichtig ihm Pünktlichkeit war, also hatte sie sich vorgenommen, immer zur gegebenen Zeit zu erscheinen. Ein bitteres „Herein" veranlasste sie ein wenig verängstigt einzutreten.

Wie die junge Halliwell vermutet hatte, standen bereits die Kessel beim Spülbecken bereit. Es waren um die 20, wenn nicht sogar 30 total verschmutze Kessel. Das würde ein langer Abend werden.

„Wie Sie beide unschwer erkennen können, steht ihre Arbeit ja schon bereit! Das nötige Putzzeug finden sie im Spülbecken! Keine Magie!" Dabei sah er Helena durchdringen an. Am liebsten hätte das Mädchen ihm die Zunge rausgestreckt, aber sie wusste, dass es unklug wäre.

Wiederwillig machten sich die beiden ans Putzen. Jeder von ihnen bekam zwei Drahtbürsten und Drahtschwämme. Handschuhe gab es keine. Das war vermutlich Teil der Bestrafung. Während Harry bereits seinen dritten Kessel schrubbte, war Helena immer noch bei ihrem ersten. Dieser hartnäckige Fleck wollte einfach nicht weggehen. Kräftig schrubbte sie immer wieder darüber. Sie drückte sie stark, dass der Schmutz schließlich nachgab und endlich abging. Nur leider waren ihre Hände jetzt auch rot und wund. Doch sie sagte kein Wort sondern schrubbte einen weiteren Kessel.

Das Mädchen wurde Kessel um Kessel betrübter. Irgendwie erwischte sie immer die mit dem hartnäckigsten Schmutz. Harry kam viel schneller voran als sie. Als sie mal wieder an einer besonders schwer zu entfernenden Stelle ankam, warf sie resigniert ihre Drahtbürste in den Kessel und sah auf ihre knallroten Handflächen. An manchen Stellen war ihre Haut eingerissen und schmerzte besonders stark. Doch sie wollte ihrem Vater die Genugtuung nicht gönnen. Sie sah von ihren Händen auf und fing sich einen besorgten Blick von Harry ein. Schnell setzte die junge Halliwell ihre Aufgabe fort.

Kurz nach 21 Uhr erhob sich Snape und kam zu den putzenden Kindern. Er besah sich aufmerksam die schon gesäuberten Kessel. „Gut. Sie werden morgen weiter machen! Auch wenn morgen Quidditchtraining ist, Mr. Potter. Sie hätten eben ihre Zunge im Zaum halten sollen!" Harry wollte protestieren, sah aber ein, dass es nichts brachte. Doch Helena hatte eine Idee.

„Und was ist, wenn ich noch hier bleibe und die restlichen Kessel alleine fertig schrubbe? Dann kann Harry zum Quidditchtraining gehen. Ich kann ja heute bei dir übernachten!", schlug sie einfach so vor. Der Junge strahlte Helena an. Was für eine wahre Freundin. Doch Snape hob die Braue.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das auf dich nehmen willst?" Das Mädchen nickte. „Nun gut. Mr. Potter verschwinden Sie, ehe ich es mir anders überlege!" Das ließ sich der Gryffindor nicht zweimal sagen. Er bedankte sich bei Helena und verabschiedete sich schnell. Die Schwarzhaarige hoffte nur, dass es sich auch lohnte. Wehe, sie verloren das nächste Spiel!

Insgesamt waren noch 10 schwer zu reinigende Kessel übrig geblieben. Nachdem sie fertig war, musste sie ihr Vater gar nicht erst ins Bett schicken. Sie fiel von selbst todmüde in ihr Bett. Ihre Hände brannten und pulsierten. Doch sie ignorierte den Schmerz und schlief sofort ein.

Der nächste Schultag war die Hölle. Helenas Hände waren auf das doppelte angeschwollen und verhinderten, dass die Gryffindor auch nur ein Wort mit notieren konnte. Dadurch fing sie sich nicht nur böse Blicke der Professoren ein, sondern ihr wurden auch noch Punkte dafür abgezogen. Das Mädchen fühlte sich ungerecht behandelt. Obwohl Harry sich immer wieder entschuldigte, hörte sie dem Jungen gar nicht mehr zu.

„Miss Halliwell, würden Sie bitte die Güte aufbringen, und ihnen Notizen zu machen? Schließlich finden Sie meine Vorträge nicht in ihrem Verwandlungsbuch!", keifte McGonagal. Das hatte dem Mädchen gerade noch gefällt, das jetzt auch noch die Hauslehrerin zu schimpfen begann.

Die Schottin verlangte gegen Ende der Stunde, die Mitschrift der Gryffindor zu sehen. Doch da diese nichts aufweisen konnte, befahl McGonagal Helena ihr zum Lehrerzimmer zu folgen.

Bleich folgte das Kind der Professorin. Was würde ihr Vater wohl wieder von ihr denken. Vor der Tür des Lehrerzimmers wartete sie gespannt. Wie sie vermutet hatte, kam die Schottin mit ihrem Vater wieder heraus. Dieser sah sie wütend an.

„Kannst du mir mal sagen, warum ich mir gerade das fünfte Mal anhören musste, dass du kein einziges Wort mitnotierst? Möchtest du etwa weitere Kessel schrubben?" Die junge Halliwell schrumpfte unter seinen Worten. Es war doch keine Absicht. „Sprich!"

„Es tut mir leid. Meine Hände tun so weh." Tränen kullerten ihr aus den Augen, als sie ihm ihre Handflächen hin hielt. Sie waren knallrot und merklich angeschwollen.

Severus nahm das weinende Kind um führte es zu seinem Platz. Dort hob er sie hoch und setzte sie auf seinen Schreibtisch. Die anwesenden Professoren sahen interessiert zu. Für sie war es immer noch ungewohnt, Severus mit einem Kind so zu sehen. Er sah sein Kind streng an.

„Und wieso hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?" Aber das konnte er sich auch denken. Er seufzte und holte ein Fläschchen und eine Schale aus einem Schrank, hinter seinem Tisch. In die Schale füllte er die Flüssigkeit aus der Flasche und hielt sie dann seiner Tochter hin. „Halte deine Hände da hinein, dann dürfte es besser sein."

Helena tat wie geheißen. Und tatsächlich ihr Vater log nicht. Das brennen verzog sich, sobald ihre knallroten Hände die Flüssigkeit berührten. „Was ist das für eine Flüssigkeit?", fragte sie interessiert. Es fühlte sich kalt an. Wasser war das bestimmt nicht, dafür roch es zu eigenartig.

„Murtlap-Essenz. Es lindert Schmerzen und hilft beim Heilprozess. Apropos. Du kannst doch heilen. Gilt das für eigene Verletzungen auch?" Snape ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl nieder, während das Mädchen auf seinem Tisch saß. Diese Frage beschäftigte ihn seit dem kleinen Jagdabenteuer.

„Naja … eigentlich sollte ich gar nicht solche Kräfte haben. Weder Heilen noch beamen. Da weder du, noch Mum Wächter des Lichts waren. Aber normalerweise kann man sich mit dieser Kraft nicht selbst heilen. Aber als ganzer Wächter kann man dich gar nicht verletzen. Außer Wächter der Finsternis mit ihren Giftpfeilen. Als halber Wächter, so wie Paige und ich, ist man schon auf einen ganzen angewiesen. Darum haben wir ja Leo!" Als sie das mit den Wächtern der Finsternis erzählt hatte, hatte sie ein leichter Schauer gepackt. Sie dachte dabei an Leo, der schon mal fast durch so einen Giftpfeil gestorben wäre.

Während Helena so dasaß und ihre Hände in der Schale behielt, sah sie sich aufmerksam im Raum um. Jeder Professor hatte seinen Schreibtisch hier und rechts neben der Tür stand ein Sofa. Ob das zur Entspannung da war? Die Lehrer, die ihr heute Punkte entzogen und geschimpft hatten, kamen zu ihr und entschuldigten sich. Die Punkte bekam sie jedoch nicht zurück.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde war die Schwellung zurück gegangen. Die Handflächen waren zwar immer noch flammendrot, taten aber nicht mehr weh. Glücklich strahlte Helena ihren Vater an. Er jedoch hob die Braue.

„Das war dir hoffentlich eine Lehre! Du wirst dir von einer vertrauenswürdigen Person die Notizen borgen und abschreiben! Und das machst du heute 18 Uhr bei mir. Haben wir uns verstanden." Das Mädchen nickte. Ihre Freude war aber nicht gedämpft. Hermine würde ihr schon ihre Mitschriften leihen.

Gerade als Severus seine Tochter aus dem Raum scheuchen wollte, kam Dumbledore herein. Freudig begrüßte er das junge Mädchen. „Bist du nicht auch froh, dass du hier geblieben bist?", fragte er sie. Das Kind nickte und grinste. Natürlich war sie das. „Was du nicht alles versäumt hättest!", scherzte er und sah zu Severus. Dieser grummelte etwas Unverständliches und verdrehte die Augen.

„Helena, würdest du dich bitte um deine Notizen kümmern!" Ihr Vater klang nicht besonders erfreut. Nun ja, das war er nie. Aber er klang schlechter gelaunt als sonst.

„Aber, aber Severus. Sei doch nicht so. Wir wollen das Mädchen doch nicht wieder vergraulen." Er zwinkerte Helena zu. Diese verkniff sich ein Grinsen. „Hier möchtest du ein Zitronenbonbon?", fragte der Schulleiter sie schließlich. Jetzt musste das Kind doch grinsen. Daher kam also das Passwort zu seinem Büro.

„Ja bitte." Der alte Mann hielt ihr eine kleine Tüte hin und sie nahm sich eines. Doch bevor sie es in den Mund nahm, vernahm sie schon die Stimme ihres Vaters.

„Albus! Du weißt genau, wie ich zu Süßigkeiten stehe!" Schnell steckte sie das Bonbon in den Mund und sah zu Snape. Dieser sah sie strenger denn je an. Irgendwie wirkte er gerade wie Piper. Sie war auch immer dafür, dass sich die junge Halliwell gesund ernähren sollte. Irgendwie benahm sich Snape schlimmer als Piper, dachte sie belustigt und musste auch lachen. Jetzt hieß es schnell weg. Das Mädchen verabschiedete sich schnell und verschwand. Severus sah seiner Tochter streng nach. Er duldete es nicht, dass sie ihn auslachte.

*

Der Dezember begann und Helena bekam mal wieder den weihnachtlichen Stress zu spüren. Was sollte sie ihren Schwestern und Freunden schenken? Aber vor allem: Was sollte sie ihrem Dad kaufen? Was schenkte man einem Severus Snape?

Mitte Dezember wachten sie auf und die Ländereien waren herrlich weiß. Es hatte geschneit, und das nicht zu wenig. Erfreut verbrachten die Schüler Hogwarts nun jeden Tag draußen im Schnee.

Das Filch der Schmutz, der dadurch im Schloss anfiel, nicht ausstehen konnte, war natürlich vorhersehbar. Jedoch nicht zu vorhersehen war gewesen, das er jedem auflauerte der seine Gänge verschmutzte.

Helena und die Jungen lieferten sich eine große Schneeballschlacht. Hermine sah nur kopfschüttelnd zu und las ein Buch. Die junge Halliwell hatte so auf die Hilfe ihrer Freundin gehofft, da es nun ein unfairer Kampf war. Harry und Ron gegen Helena. Nun ja, so unfair verlief es dann doch nicht, da das Mädchen ihre Kräfte einsetzte und die beiden Gryffindor unter einem Haufen Schnee begrub. Die Vergeltung war ein wenig schmerzhaft, da sie das Mädchen mit Schnee einrieben. Die Kinder lachten und setzten sich dann zu Hermine. Ihre Gesichter und Hände waren knallrot und durchgefroren. Doch sie wollten noch nicht ins warme Schloss zurückkehren. Stattdessen beobachteten sie, wie die Weasleyzwillinge Schneebälle verhexten. Einige davon verfolgten Quirrell. Dieser lief so schnell er konnte davon, dabei hielt er immer seinen Turban. In diesem Moment fragte sich Helena, was er wohl darunter hatte. Vielleicht verbarg er so eine Glatze, dachte sie belustigt. Nachdem Rons Brüder dann doch bestraft wurden, beschlossen die anderen vier Gryffindors ihre Glieder zu wärmen.

Völlig durchnässt wanderten sie auf das Schloss zu. „Sag mal, was macht ihr zu Weihnachten?", fragte Ron beiläufig. Plötzlich stolperte Helena fast über einen unter Schnee versteckten Stein.

„Die Frage haut dich wohl um oder? Ich werde in Hogwarts bleiben. Meine Verwandten würden nicht erfreut sein, wenn ich plötzlich vor ihrer Haustüre stehen würde." Harry lachte. Anscheinend stellte er sich die Gesichter der Dursleys vor.

„Ich bleibe auch. Mum und Dad reisen nach Rumänien zu meinem Bruder Charlie. He Harry, dann wird es bestimmt lustig hier!" Der Rotschopf grinste seinen Freund schelmisch an.

Hermine räusperte sich. „Dann habt ihr ja Zeit, in der Bibliothek weiter nach Flamel zu suchen! Während ich nach Hause fahre. Wirst du ihnen Gesellschaft leisten, Helena?"

Die junge Halliwell zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab keine Ahnung. Entweder bleibe ich bei meinem Dad hier in Hogwarts, oder ich geh zu meinen Schwestern. Aber vielleicht kommt Dad ja mit nach Halliwell-Manor." Betreten sah sie zu Boden und lief fast in eine große Tanne, die den Eingang versperrte. Seit wann konnten Bäume gehen?

„He das ist Hagrid! Brauchst du Hilfe?", fragte Ron den Wildhüter. Doch dieser verneinte. Plötzlich vernahmen sie jedoch eine andere Stimme.

„Was soll denn das? Machen Sie sofort den Weg frei, Sie Trampel! Und du Weasley sucht dir wohl schon Arbeit oder was?" Die Gryffindors würden diese schmierige Stimme überall wieder erkennen. Malfoy und seine Lakaien standen hinter ihnen und grinsten schelmisch.

Hagrid ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, sondern zog die Tanne weiter in die Halle. Auch Helena versuchte den Blonden zu ignorieren, da sie es ihrem Vater einst versprochen hatte. Doch Crabbe und Goyle versperrten den vier Gryffindor den Weg.  
„Die Hütte des Wildhüters muss dir ja vorkommen wie Luxus! Bei dem was sich deine Familie leisten kann, kann ich das verstehen!", lachte der Blonde auf. Gerade noch rechtzeitig schafften es Harry und Hermine den Rotschopf zurückzuhalten.

„Manche Leute kann man keine 5 Minuten unbeabsichtigt lassen!" Helena zuckte zusammen. Snape war der letzte, der jetzt noch gefehlt hatte.

„Die vier können nix dafür, Sir. Malfoy hat Rons Familie beschimpft!", verteidigte Hagrid seine kleinen Freunde. Snape warf ihm einen kurzen scharfen Blick zu und wandte sich dann Helena zu.

Er musterte sie kurz. Als er ihre durchnässten Kleider und ihre roten Wangen sah, sog er spitz die Luft ein. „Vielleicht wären trockene Kleider angebracht! Filch wird es nicht gerne sehen, wenn wieder ein paar Schüler seine geputzten Gänge verdrecken. Ich hoffe, dass du nicht vorhast krank zu werden! Ich habe keine Lust auf ein krankes Kind in den Ferien!", sagte er an Helena gewandt. Das Mädchen stutze. Hieß das, dass sie die Weihnachten mit ihm verbringen würde?

Während die drei Slytherin beleidigt abzogen, blieben die 4 Freunde noch stehen und betrachteten die Halle. Besser gesagt 3 betrachteten die Weihnachtsdekoration, denn Helena sah zu ihrem Vater hinauf. „Verbringen wir die Ferien hier? Können wir zu Weihnachten zu meinen Schwestern?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Der Schwarzhaarige zog die Braue nach oben. Helena schluckte. Wieso hatte sie auch gefragt.

„Du wirst schon sehen, wohin wir reisen werden. Glaubst du wirklich, dass es deinen Schwestern recht ist?" Helena war verwirrt. Warum sollte es ihnen nicht recht sein? Nun gut, eine Spaßbremse wie Snape würde vielleicht ein wenig die Stimmung dämpfen, aber das störte das Mädchen nicht wirklich. Aber sie würde Piper sofort einen Brief schreiben, oder besser, nach Hause beamen und fragen. „Halte dich bitte bereit. Damit meine ich: Pack deinen Koffer, wir reisen am ersten Ferientag ab!" Damit wandte er sich um und rauschte Richtung Kerker davon.

„Irgendwie tust du mir leid! Die ganzen Ferien mit der Kerkerfledermaus!", bemitleidete Ron sie. Helena boxte ihm in die Seite.

„So schlimm ist er nun auch wieder nicht. Ich bin sicher dass das spannend wird und bestimmt interessant", meinte die junge Halliwell. Sie hatte immer noch kein Geschenk für ihren Vater. Langsam wurde sie richtig nervös. Für ihre drei Freunde hatte sie schon etwas besorgt, oder besser gesagt Elly hatte die Süßigkeiten besorgt, da das Mädchen ja nicht nach Hogsmead durfte. Für ihre Schwester würde sie auch noch etwas brauchen. Vielleicht sollte sie sich wirklich noch heute aufmachen um etwas zu besorgen. Immerhin war morgen der letzte Schultag. Sie verabschiedete sich von den drei Gryffindors und verschwand schnell in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Immerhin musste sie ihr Muggelgeld holen.


	24. Stürmischer Ferienbeginn

**Stürmischer Ferienbeginn**

Die junge Halliwell erschien in einer Kaufhaustoilette. Es wäre eigenartig, direkt im Geschäft zu erscheinen. Viel Zeit hatte sie nicht mehr. Es war schon knapp vor Ladenschluss, aber sie wusste schon ungefähr was sie brauchte. Sie hatte alles genau durchdacht. Es war nicht gerade einfallsreich, was die Geschenke für die Schwestern anging. Aufmerksam besah sie jedes Preisschild während sie durch die Reihen der Regale schritt, da sie nicht sonderlich viel Taschengeld bekam.

Die Sachen waren schnell gekauft. Nur eines fehlte noch. Und das zu besorgen war nun nicht gerade leicht. Die große Frage war jedoch, würde es ihrem Dad überhaupt gefallen? Doch sie wollte es durchziehen. Egal was er dann von ihr halten würde.

*

Der letze Schultag verging wie in Fluge, sogar die Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. Snape wirkte seltsam abwesend und ließ sie einfach ein paar Seiten im Zaubertrankbuch abschreiben. Er meinte, dass er vor den Ferien keine Unfälle miterleben wollte. Dabei sah er Neville auffällig scharf an.

Helena war irgendwie nervös. Sie würde zu Snape nach Hause reisen. Wie er wohl wohnte? Die Gryffindor fragte sich, ob dort auch alles so düster wirkte wie in seiner Wohnung.

Während sie beim Mittagessen saßen, flatterte ein Brief von Hagrid ein. Er lud sie zum Tee ein. Die Kinder freuten sich, vor den Ferien noch zu ihrem großen Freund zu gehen. Daher aßen sie rasch ihre Teller leer und liefen dann zu seiner Hütte.

Fang begrüßte die vier Gryffindors wie immer recht stürmisch. „Ich finde es toll, dass ihr vorbei kommt", begrüßte Hagrid sie lächelnd. Auf seinem Tisch standen bereits 5 Becher und ein Teller Felsenkekse bereit.

„Hagrid, bleibst du auch hier?", wollte Harry wissen. Der Halbriese nickte. Wo sollte er denn sonst hin. „Dann kannst du uns ja helfen! Wir suchen seit du uns davon erzählt hast nach Flamel. Ein paar mehr Tipps wären hilfreich." Die Kinnlade ihres großen Freundes glitt nach unten.

„Wir suchen schon seit einem Monat danach. Aber irgendwie glaube ich, dass ich schon mal davon gehört habe!" Ja irgendwo hatte die junge Halliwell den Namen schon vernommen. Vielleicht hatte Gideon in einem seiner langweiligen Vorträge darüber gesprochen.

„Haltet euch da raus Kinder. Bitte! Wenn euch was passiert, dann bin ich schuld!" Flehend sah Hagrid sie an. Helena verzog den Mund. Sie hatte ja auch ihrem Dad versprechen müssen sich raus zu halten.

„Aber Sna… jemand versucht an Fluffy vorbei zu kommen! Das kannst du doch nicht ignorieren!" Hermine klang vorwurfsvoll.

„Professor Dumbledore weiß bereits davon. Und wenn sich der darum kümmert, dann braucht sich niemand Sorgen zu machen! Und damit basta!" Das war Hagrids letztes Wort zu dem Thema.

Danach sprachen sie nur noch von Hermines Weihnachtsplänen. Sie würde mit ihren Eltern ein gemütliches Fest feiern und eventuell verreisen. Dann wandte sich Hagrid plötzlich zu Helena.

„Dein Weihnachten wird bestimmt spannend. Ich meine, Professor Snape scheint mir nicht gerade der große Weihnachtsfreund zu sein." Er zwinkerte ihr zu. Was sollte das denn jetzt?

„Apropos. Mir fällt ein, dass ich noch meinen Koffer packen muss! Tut mir leid Hagrid, ich muss gehen!" Die junge Halliwell verabschiedete sich von ihren Freunden und lief zum Schloss hoch.

Die Ländereien waren immer noch herrlich weiß und hier und da flog knapp ein Schneeball an ihr vorbei. Als sie schon fast das Schloss erreichte, hörte sie plötzlich Schreie hinter sich. Sie wandte sich um und entdeckte Fred und George. Die beiden kamen direkt auf sie zu gelaufen. Hinter ihnen war eine Horde aufgebrachter Slytherin. Doch das schien sie nicht zu stören, sie lachten eher.

Anstatt an Helena vorbei zu laufen hackten sie sich bei ihr unter und zogen sie mit. „Du musst uns sagen, wenn sie näher kommen!", keuchte Fred und grinste schelmisch. Die beiden Jungen liefen geradeaus ins Schloss, während sie Helena, die verkehrt zwischen ihnen in der Luft hing, den Slytherin zu sah.

„Was habt ihr angestellt?", fragte sie interessiert. „Wir haben wohl ein paar Scherze zu viel verteilt!", scherzte George. Sie bogen um eine Ecke und die junge Halliwell verlor die Verfolger aus den Augen. Schnell versteckten sich die Zwillinge hinter einem Wandteppich und mussten ihr Lachen zurück halten.

„Welche Scherze habt ihr denn verteilt?", flüsterte das Mädchen. „Wir arbeiten an Scherzartikeln und wollten sie mal austesten", er kramte einen Spiegel aus der Tasche, „so wie das hier. Man sieht hinein und ein Gesicht erscheint und verarscht einen. Für 15 Sickel gehört er dir!" Da konnte das Kind nicht nein sagen.

„Danke. Das schicke ich Malfoy zu Weihnachten. Mit dem hab ich sowieso noch ´ne Rechnung offen!", grinste Helena. Im nächsten Moment hielt sie die Luft an. Fußgetrampel und wütende Stimmen waren zu hören. Plötzlich war die Stimme des Hausmeisters zu hören. Er schimpfte mit den Slytherin, weil sie sein Schloss verdreckte. Die drei Gryffindor hinter dem Wandteppich unterdrückten einen Lacher.

Gerade als sie aus ihrem Versteck wollten, vernahmen sie eine Stimme. Vorsichtig lugte Helena hinter dem Teppich hervor. Quirrell ging vorüber und sprach mit sich selbst. Doch er stotterte nicht so wie sonst. „ … ich werde mich darum kümmern. So schwer kann es nicht sein, mit einem Kind fertig zu werden!" Die junge Halliwell war mäßig verwirrt, doch den beiden Jungen war es sichtlich egal.

„Viel Spaß bei Snape, Kleine. Hoffentlich sehen wir dich nach den Ferien wieder!" Fred und George verabschiedeten sich von ihr und liefen dann in eine andere Richtung davon. Immer noch verwirrt machte sich das Kind in Richtung Gryffindorturm auf.

*

Der Samstagmorgen war erfüllt von Abschiedsrufen. Helena ignorierte es und biss in ihr Nutellabrötchen. Hermine war schon abgereist und hatte den Jungen den Auftrag erteilt, in der Bibliothek weiter zu suchen. Irgendwie taten Harry und Ron ihr leid. Sie würden Weihnachten im Schloss verbringen.

„Schon am Morgen ernährst du dich so ungesund! Beeil dich! Ich erwarte dich in meinem Büro!" Fast hätte das Mädchen ihr Frühstück fallen gelassen. Wieso schlich er sich immer so an? Sie hatte noch nie einen Menschen gesehen, der sich lautloser bewegte als Snape. Noch bevor sie ein „Ja, Sir" erwidern konnte, rauschte er an ihnen vorbei.

„Gruselig", kommentierte Ron. „Total gruselig!", verbesserte Harry und zitterte leicht. „Weicheier!", gab Helena darauf als Antwort und lachte. Sie steckte sich den letzen Bissen in den Mund und stand auf. „Na dann tschüss Jungs. Ich wünsche euch gute Ferien." „Wenn du nicht zurückkommst, werden wir einen Aufstand verursachen!", lachte der Rotschopf. Die junge Halliwell zog die Braue hoch, wandte sich jedoch dann Kommentarlos um und ging.

Ihr Koffer war bereits gepackt und musste nur noch in den Kerker geschleppt werden. Wenn er doch nur nicht so schwer wäre, dachte sich Helena gequält. Sie versuchte den schweren Koffer aus dem Schlafsaal zu bugsieren, doch das Ding bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Anscheinend hatte sie zu viel eingepackt. Aber sie würde nichts wieder raus tun, das war ihr klar. Daher sah sie sich um und beamte sich dann samt Gepäck in den Kerker.

Als sie erschien erwartete sie schon ein streng blickender Snape. „In den Gängen wird nicht gezaubert! Elly wird unser Gepäck nach Hause bringen. Und wir werden apparieren. Folge mir!" Die kleine Hauselfe ergriff den Griff des schweren Koffers und verschwand einfach so. Erstaunt blickte die Gryffindor auf die plötzlich leere Stelle. Wo „nach Hause" wohl war? Doch sie wollte ihn lieber nicht fragen, er schien nicht gut drauf zu sein. Daher folgte sie ihm stillschweigend.

Snape trat aus dem Schloss und machte ein paar Drittklässler zur Schnecke, weil sie sich eine Schneeballschlacht lieferten. Während er weiterschritt, bekam Helena einen Schneeball auf den Rücken geknallt. War das die Strafe, weil die Spaßbremse ihr Vater war? Doch sie erwiderte das Feuer nicht, sonder konzentrierte sich darauf, mit ihrem Dad schritt zu halten. Das war schwierig genug. Er schritt über das Gelände und gelangte schließlich zu einem großen Tor, das nach Hogsmead führte. Helena keuchte, als ihr Vater kurz hinter dem Tor hielt. Sie war fast gelaufen, um hinter ihm zu bleiben. Nun streckte er ihr seine Hand entgegen. Lächelnd nahm das Kind die Hand ihres Dads. Sie war noch nie appariert. Kurz darauf verschwanden sie auch schon.

Es war, als würde man sie durch ein Rohr zwängen. Schrecklich. Helena bekam kaum Luft. Aber so schnell das Gefühl gekommen war, war es auch schon wieder vorbei. Nun standen sie vor einem großen Haus, doch die junge Halliwell konnte es nicht wirklich bewundern, da sie mit dem Brechreiz kämpfte. Vielleicht hätte sie das Frühstück weglassen sollen. Sie sah zu Snape hoch. Entdeckte sie da etwa ein leichtes Grinsen in seinem Gesicht? Doch seine Mundwinkel waren eindeutig zwei Millimeter weiter oben als sonst.

„Vielleicht sollte ich dir zeigen, wo das Badezimmer ist", meinte er trocken. Doch das Kind schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein geht schon wieder. Das Haus ist ja unheimlich … groß!", stellte sie nun fest und folgte dem Schwarzhaarigen zur Tür. Noch mehr zum Staunen kam sie, als sie eintraten. Es war größer als das Haus ihrer Schwestern. Snape nahm sie an der Hand und zeigte ihr erst einmal alles. Die Küche, die an das Esszimmer angrenzte. Das Wohnzimmer, das einen Kamin besaß. Dann führte er sie eine Treppe hinauf, die in einem langen düster wirkenden Gang mündete. Hier gab es einige Türen. Hinter einer verbarg sich das Badezimmer. Es gab eine Dusche und eine Badewanne. Danach zog er sie weiter und zeigte ihr sein Schlafzimmer und schließlich ihr Zimmer.

Der Koffer stand bereits leer in der Ecke. Elly hatte ihn bereits ausgeräumt und alles soweit verstaut. Doch Helena konnte sich gar nicht genug umsehen. Ihr Zimmer war riesig und es hatte zwei Fenster! Bei einem war die Fensterbank gepolstert, so dass man perfekt dort sitzen konnte und aus dem Fenster starren. Und das tat das Kind auch sogleich. Der Garten der ihr einen Anblick bot war groß und war perfekt um darin herumzutollen. Im Sommer war es sicher schön auch mal in dem angrenzenden Wäldchen Schatten zu suchen. Es war einfach unbeschreiblich schön hier. Ungehalten fiel sie ihrem Vater um den Hals. Dieser war völlig unvorbereitet auf das „Attentat" seiner Tochter und stutzte. Er würde Kinder nie verstehen, das war doch nur ein Raum? Da er sich in ihrer Umarmung nicht wohl zu fühlen schien ließ Helena los. Sie wollte ihn nicht sauer machen.

Der Tag verlief so weit ruhig. Die junge Halliwell tollte draußen im Garten im Schnee herum, während Snape den ganzen Tag im Keller irgendetwas nachging. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was er tat, aber er würde es ihr auch nicht erzählen, vermutete das Mädchen.

Kurz vor dem Abendessen rief er sie ins Haus. Helena hatte gerade einen Schneemann gebaut und kam nur widerwillig ins Haus. Dem Schneemann fehlte noch eine Nase. Irgendwo würde sie also eine Karotte herbekommen müssen.

„Dad? Haben wir Karotten im Haus?", fragte sie ihn schließlich, als beim Essen saßen. Verwirrt sah er sie an. „Ein Schneemann ohne Nase riecht ja nichts! Außerdem sieht er ohne Nase ziemlich doof aus! Du würdest auch komisch aussehen, ohne Nase!" Snape zog die Braue nach oben. Kinder. Doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, flatterte eine kleines Käuzchen auf Helena zu. Anscheinend hatte Elly das Tier herein gelassen.

Das Federvieh ließ einen Brief in den Schoß des Mädchens fallen und setze sich dann auf ihre Schulter. Argwöhnische beäugte Severus das Tier. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass seine Tochter ein solches Tier besaß. Helena riss den Brief sofort auf und begann zu strahlen. Danach reichte sie ihm den Brief. „Sieh mal. Lily hat einen Brief von meinen Schwestern gebracht!" Snape, der gerade einen Schluck Kürbissaft genommen hatte, verschluckte sich. Wieso um alles in der Welt hieß ihr Kauz Lily? Doch er ließ sich seine Bedenken nicht anmerken und nahm den Brief.

„_Liebe Helena, Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,_

_Wir würden uns freuen, wenn ihr beide Weihnachten bei uns in Halliwell-Manor feiern würdet. Es wäre schön, dass Fest der Familie endlich, mehr oder weniger, komplett zu begehen. Für Speis und Trank ist natürlich reichlich gesorgt, außerdem könnt ihr bei uns übernachten. Wir erhoffen uns eine positive Antwort._

_Liebe Grüße Piper, Phoebe, Paige_"

Aufmerksam beobachtete Helena ihren Dad. Was würde er sagen? Sie sah ihm an das er nachdachte. Innerlich rief sie ihm zu, er solle doch ja sagen. Als er aufsah, warf sie ihm einen flehenden Blick zu.

„Auch wenn du es willst und gleich ja sagen würdest, werde ich jedoch noch darüber nachdenken! Es kommt also auf dein Benehmen an!", erklärte er ihr schließlich. Sofort sprang sie auf und räumte die leeren Teller weg und half Elly beim Abwasch.

Den restlichen Abend verbrachten sie vor dem Kamin. Helena hatte ihr Geschichte der Zauberei Buch mitgenommen. Vielleicht war ja doch etwas Interessantes an dem Fach zu finden. Neben ihr saß Snape und war in ein Buch über Zaubertränke vertieft. Wie immer wenn sie neben ihm saß, rutschte sie unauffällig näher zu ihm heran.

Als Severus nach unten sah, hatte er den Arm um seine Tochter gelegt. Sie lehnte an seinem Oberkörper und las ein Buch. Wann zum Teufel hatte er den Arm um sie gelegt? Doch es war eigentlich nicht unangenehm. Vorsichtig sah er auf das Buch herab, das Helena in Händen hielt.

„Du bist wohl die einzige, die dieses Fach so sehr zu interessieren scheint, dass du sogar in den Ferien das Buch mit dir rumschleppst. Vermisst du etwa auch Professor Binns Stimme?", fragte er beinahe belustig.

„Nein tue ich nicht!", sie warf ihm einen Blick zu, den er gerne benutzte. „Ich dachte nur, dass selbst an einem Fach wie dem was Interessantes dran sein musste. Aber ich habe nichts gefunden!" Sie schlug das Buch zu und gähnte.

„Perfektes Timing. Dann kannst du ja gleich ins Bett gehen. Keine Widerworte, du weißt was auf dem Spiel steht!" Natürlich wusste sie das. Sie wollte auch eigentlich gar nicht protestieren.

Brav machte sie sich bettfertig und hüllte sich in die kuschelige Decke. Nun wartete sie nur noch darauf, dass ihr Vater ihr gute Nacht wünschte.

„Ich hoffe, dass das heute nicht einmalig war!", vernahm sie als sich die Tür öffnete. Snape trat ein und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Eine Weile sah er sie still an. „Na dann gute Nacht." Er wollte sich erheben, doch Helena umarmte ihn.

„Gute Nacht, Dad. Und danke nochmal, für dieses coole Zimmer!" Sie kuschelte sich an ihn, als ob sie noch nie was anderes getan hatte. Ob sie ihn auch nur so umarmte, weil sie Weihnachten unbedingt bei ihrer Familie feiern wollte. Sie löste ihren Griff und lächelte ihn an, bevor zur Tür raus schritt.

Severus schloss die Tür und begab sich ins Wohnzimmer. Man sah ihr an, wie sehr sie das Fest mit ihren Schwestern feiern wollte. Doch was sollte er tun? Er könnte sie alleine dort hinschicken und selbst wie immer einsam vor dem Kamin mit einem Gläschen Rotwein verbringen. Doch das würde unhöflich erscheinen. Der Schwarzhaarige fuhr sich mit dem Daumen und Zeigefinger über die Nasenflügel. Er wusste schon jetzt, dass er sich dort schrecklich fehl am Platz fühlen würde. Erst einmal würde er jedoch ihr morgiges Benehmen abwarten.

*

Pünktlich um 7 Uhr morgens kroch die junge Halliwell aus dem Bett. Sie war zwar noch müde, aber sie wollte, zumindest bis Weihnachten, ein Vorzeigekind sein. Es wäre so toll Weihnachten mit ihrem Dad und mit ihren Schwestern zu feiern.

Als sie in das Esszimmer kam, saß Snape bereits mit einer Zeitung bei Tisch. „Guten Morgen. Schon wach?" Er sah über den Tagespropheten hinweg.

Helena lächelte ihn an und ging auf ihn zu. „Guten Morgen, Dad." Sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und setze sich dann neben ihn. Elly brachte ihr sofort einen Kakao.

„Du wirst mir heute zur Hand gehen. Im Gewächshaus wartet Arbeit. Dieses Haus war seit Jahren unbewohnt, da dürfte einiges zu tun sein. Elly hat zwar das Haus soweit auf Vordermann gebracht, aber ins Gewächshaus wollte ich sie nicht lassen. Wer weiß was da drinnen vor sich hin gedeiht." Seine Tante hat schon gerne mal gefährliche Pflanzen gehalten. Er konnte sich daran erinnern, dass er mal fast einer Venemosa Tentacula zum Opfer gefallen wäre.

„Was gibt es da drinnen so gefährliches?" Helena kannte zwar ein paar aus Kräuterkunde, aber sie war sich sicher, dass es da weitaus gefährlichere gab.  
„Das gilt es ja heraus zu finden. Da ich mir sicher bist, dass du dich der Gefahr bewusst bist, muss ich dir sicher nicht einbläuen, nichts ohne meine Anweisung anzurühren. Verstanden?" Er faltete die Zeitung, legte sie zur Seite und sah Helena streng an. „Natürlich, Dad!"

Nachdem beide mit dem Frühstück fertig waren, begaben sie sich zum Gewächshaus. Das war gar nicht so einfach, denn über Nacht war neuer Schnee gefallen. Doch ihr Vater ging voraus und entferne das Hindernis mit seinem Zauberstab. Das war effizienter als Schneeschaufeln.

Das Gewächshaus sah ziemlich alt und verwahrlost aus. Es sah zwar so aus, als ob es von außen geputzt worden war, aber die innere Glasfläche wirkte ziemlich schmutzig und ließ einen Blick hinein nicht zu. Snape reichte dem Mädchen Handschuhe, die sie sofort überzog. Dann traten sie ein. Helena rümpfte die Nase. Die Luft war muffig und roch abgestanden. Außerdem war es unangenehm schwül. Sie öffnete den Zipp ihrer Jacke und sah sich um. Alles war irgendwie verwachsen und auf dem Boden lagen Wurzeln und Blätter herum.

„Hier sieht es irgendwie so aus, wie in einem Dschungel!", flüsterte das Mädchen und machte einen Schritt nach vorne. Doch Severus streckte den Arm aus um sie zurück zu halten.

„Ja und es ist auch so gefährlich, wie im Dschungel. Nur dass es hier keine wilden Tiere, sondern nur fleischfressende Pflanzen gibt!", erklärte er ihr ernst. „Darum solltest du mich voran gehen lassen. Warte hier." Kaum hatte er fertig gesprochen, schritt er vorsichtig voran. Sogar von der Decke hingen Pflanzen. Vielleicht hätte er doch ab und zu herkommen sollen. Das Gewächshaus war ziemlich groß. Er brauchte in seinem langsamen Tempo ziemlich lange bis ans Ende. Doch er stellte fest, dass die meisten Pflanzen noch intakt waren. Doch irgendwie wurde alles von, wie es aussah, einer einzigen Pflanze überwuchert. Ihn beunruhigte jedoch, dass er die Venemosa Tentacula nicht entdeckt hatte. So eine Pflanze ging auch nicht einfach ein. Ein spitzer Angstschrei beantwortete annähernd seine ungestellte Frage.

Helena hatte wie befohlen am Eingang gewartet und hatte nichts angefasst. Sie hatte sich einfach umgesehen, als sie plötzlich etwas von hinten packte. Ein seltsam rötlicher Tentakel legte sich um ihre Beine und zog sie hoch. Ein Schrei entfuhr ihr.

Mit schnellen Schritten näherte er sich und musste mit ansehen, wie seine Tochter kopfüber über dem Schlund der soeben noch gesuchten Pflanze baumelte. Sofort zückte er seinen Zauberstab. Er musste schnell handeln, bevor sie zu Pflanzenfutter wurde. Gerade als Severus einen Zauber wirken wollte, versuchte ein Tentakel ihn zu packen, doch er wehrte ihn mit einem Klaps ab. Nun hatte er nicht mehr viel Zeit. Schnell vollführte er den Zauber und schnitt Helena somit los. Ein weiterer Zauber verhinderte, dass sie in den Rachen der Pflanze fiel. Stattdessen landete sie in seinen Armen.

Ohne weiter auf die Pflanze einzugehen, schritt er schnell aus dem Gewächshaus und trat ins Haus. Helena schluchzte und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Umhang. Snape setzte sie auf die Couch und betrachtete sie besorgt. Sie war nicht verletzt worden. Gott sei Dank. Er entspannte sich wieder. „Was habe ich dir gesagt? Du sollst nichts anfassen!"

Helena, die in ihre Hände schluchzte, sah auf. Ihr Gesicht war tränennass. „Ich habe nichts angefasst. Ich habe dort gewartet, wo du gesagt hattest, als mich plötzlich dieses Ding hochgezogen hat", weinte sie. Sie schluchzte und zitterte erneut. Zögerlich setzte er sich und legte den Arm um sie. Sofort umschlang sie ihn und vergrub ihr Gesicht wieder in seiner Kleidung. Ob sie überhaupt Luft bekam?

„Was ist denn passiert mit dem jungen Fräulein?" Elly kam besorgt in das Wohnzimmer und sah ihren Meister ein wenig verwundert an. Dass er so vertraut mit einem Kind umging war ihr neu. Er war doch eher der distanzierte Typ Mensch. Aber es freute sie.

„Die Venemosa Tentacula hätte gerne einen kleinen Snack gehabt." Entsetzt schlug die Hauselfe die Hände auf den Mund. Severus löste sich aus der Umarmung, um ein wenig Beruhigungstrank aus einem Schrank zu holen. Es war unüberlegt gewesen, sie mit zu nehmen. Als er die Flasche in Händen hielt, merkte er erst, dass er selbst ein wenig zitterte. Langsam sollte er sich ja an sowas gewöhnt haben. Schließlich war es nicht das erste Mal, dass sie in Gefahr war.

Snape reichte dem immer noch weinenden Kind ein Glas mit dem Trank. Elly war stand neben ihr und strich ihr tröstend über den Rücken. Helena leerte es in einem Zug. Sie merkte sofort, dass es wirkte. Der Schluchzkrampf, der sich angebahnt hatte, verschwand. Sie fühlte sich ruhiger.

„Jetzt bleibst du lieber im Haus, während ich mich weiterhin um das Gewächshaus kümmere", seufzte ihr Dad und machte sich zur Tür auf.

„Nein, ich möchte dir doch helfen!", rief sie ihm hinterher. Er wandte sich um sah das Kind an, dass sich erhoben hatte.

„Du kannst mir dann helfen, wenn ich mit der Venemosa fertig bin. Aber ich vermute, dass es heute nicht so schnell passieren wird." Enttäuscht sah sie ihn an. Doch sie erwiderte nichts. Es stand ja noch etwas auf dem Spiel.

„Kleine Helena kann Elly beim Kuchen backen helfen!" Die Hauselfe lächelte dem Mädchen zu, als sie ihre Begeisterung entdeckte. Die junge Halliwell freute sich, wenigstens irgendwem helfen zu dürfen.


	25. Halliwells zu Besuch

**Halliwells zu Besuch **

Kurz vor dem Mittagessen kam ihr Dad mit zerzausten Haaren und zerkratztem Gesicht ins Haus und stapfte missmutig ins Badezimmer. Er sah nicht gut gelaunt aus. Daher verminderte Helena ihr Grinsen. Der Kuchen, den sie gebacken hatten, sah einfach nur lecker aus. Das Mädchen war stolz auf sich, dass sie bei der Fertigung mitgeholfen hatte. Die junge Halliwell deckte den Tisch, als sich ihr Vater frisch geduscht auf einen Sessel fallen ließ. Die Kratzer auf seinem Gesicht waren alle verheilt.

„Hast du das gefräßige Ding erledigt?", fragte sie neugierig, doch der Miene des Tränkemeisters zu folgen, hatte er das Ding noch nicht erledigt.

„Nicht ganz. Ich konnte sie in eine Ecke zurück drängen. Und dort wird sie auch bleiben. Ich brauche nämlich die Samen der Pflanze für Tränke", erklärte er ihr und tat sich ein wenig Suppe in den Teller.

Helena beobachtete ihn. Sollte sie ihn darauf jetzt ansprechen? Sie hatte keine Ahnung. Doch er schien zu ahnen was sie wollte.

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht. Sag deinen Schwestern, dass es uns eine Freude wäre, Weihnachten bei ihnen zu verbringen." Er löffelte das bisschen Suppe auf, ehe er den Löffel zur Seite legen musste.

Helena entfuhr ein erfreuter Schrei. Sie sprang auf und fiel Snape um den Hals. „Danke Dad! Du weißt, dass ich dich unheimlich lieb habe?" Argwöhnisch sah er sie an. Vor ein paar Stunden noch hatte sie geheult und jetzt war sie das glücklichste Kind auf Erden. Mit einem unheimlich breiten Grinsen machte sie sich ans Essen. Danach schrieb sie einen Brief an ihre Schwestern.

Während sich Snape wieder ins Gewächshaus aufmachte, wollte Helena das Haus erkunden. Immerhin hatte er ihr im ersten Stock nicht alle Zimmer gezeigt. Es waren einige Türen, hinter denen noch unbekannte Räume lagen. Die ersten beiden waren jedoch verschlossen. Mit gedämpfter Stimmung versuchte sie es bei einer anderen Tür. Diese ging ohne Probleme auf.

Die Tür öffnete sich quietschend und offenbarte einen großen Raum. Staunend trat sie ein. Zimmerhohe Regale vollgestopft mit Büchern. Ein Paradies für jeden Buchfreund. Die Gryffindor trat an eines der Regale und zog ein Buch heraus. Es handelte von Pflanzen. Es wäre sicher hilfreich für Kräuterkunde.

Vor einem verschmutzten Fenster, durch das das Licht nur schwer seinen Weg fand, stand eine kleine Sitzgruppe. Dort nahm die junge Halliwell platz. Staub wurde aufgewirbelt als sie sich auf einem gepolsterten Stuhl niederließ. Die Staubpartikel tanzen in den wenigen Sonnenstrahlen. Helena schlug das Buch auf und versank darin.

Plötzlich vernahm sie ihren Namen. Sie sah von den Seiten des Buches auf. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, dass selbst ein Pflanzenbuch so interessant sein konnte. Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass das spärliche Licht langsam weniger wurde. Wie lange war sie hier drinnen gewesen? Sie erhob sich und stellte das Buch behutsam an seinen Platz. Als sie die Türe öffnen wollte um hinaus zu gehen, wurde sie stürmisch aufgerissen. Die Erleichterung stand ihrem Vater ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er sie sah. Doch dann änderte sich seine Miene schlagartig.

„Was machst du hier? In diesem Haus gibt es Räume, in denen selbst ich noch nie war! Wer weiß welche Gefahr sich dahinter verbirgt!", fuhr er sie barsch an. Glaubte sie, da er zugestimmt hatte, dass sie nun machen konnte was sie wollte.

„Ich wollte das Haus erkunden und da bin auf diese wunderbare Bibliothek gestoßen. Es tut mir leid, ich hätte sagen sollen, wohin ich gehe", gab sie betreten zu und sah zu Boden. „Und dann hab ich mich in einem interessanten Buch über Pflanzen verloren."

Severus konnte sie gut verstehen. Immerhin war er als Kind auch oft in die Bibliothek verschwunden, wenn er hier war. Hier hatte er nicht nur das meiste gelernt, sondern sich auch so oft versteckt. Er seufzte. „Dann geh jetzt bitte runter und deck den Tisch. Es ist bereits Abendessenszeit!" Die junge Halliwell nickte und lief an ihm vorbei. Sie wollte nicht, dass er seine Meinung änderte. Severus jedoch blieb noch eine Weile stehen und sah die Regale entlang. Er hatte bestimmt mehr als die Hälfte davon gelesen. Es waren auch einige schwarzmagischen Bücher dabei, von denen Helena unbedingt die Finger lassen sollte. Vielleicht sollte er sie bei Gelegenheit mal aussortieren.

Helena hatte den Tisch bereits gedeckt. Fröhlich lächelnd hüpfte sie in die Küche zu Elly. Die Elfe war gerade dabei, die letzten Gewürze in einen Eintopf zu tun. „Der Meister war ganz schön besorgt, als er junge Helena nicht finden konnte. Elly hat ihn noch nie so wegen eines Kindes gesehen. Junges Fräulein müssen ihm schon ans Herz gewachsen sein!" Die Hauselfe lächelte zu dem Kind, das sich irgendwie geschmeichelt fühlte. Gerade als die junge Halliwell etwas fragen wollte, kam ihr Vater in die Küche. Elly schnappte den Topf und trug ihn zum Tisch.

Als wieder einmal ein Brief während dem Essen erschien, begann sich Severus darüber zu ärgern. „Wer stört denn diesmal?" Helena sah von dem Blatt Papier auf. „Wieder meine Schwestern. Sie wollen uns morgen am Nachmittag besuchen kommen!" Das Kind strahlte wie die Sonne selbst. Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte. Was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig. Morgen hatte er das Haus also voller Frauen.

*

Das Kind konnte gar nicht schlafen, so groß war die Vorfreude auf ihre Schwestern. Doch sie legte sich brav in ihr Bett und schlief, spät aber doch, ein. Auch am nächsten Tag war sie relativ früh wach. Sie frühstückte und machte sich dann gleich auf in ihr Zimmer. Dort stand Helena vor ihrem Schrank und starrte unentwegt hinein. Ob sie das die ganze Zeit gemacht hatte, konnte er, als er sie zum Mittagessen holte, nicht sagen, aber er vermutete es.

Als es dann plötzlich an der Tür läutete, war sie noch immer in ihrem Zimmer. Severus öffnete leicht nervös die Tür. Piper und Leo, Phoebe und ein Typund Paige standen vor der Tür. „Guten Tag, treten Sie bitte ein." Er trat zur Seite und gewährte ihnen Einlass.

Lächelnd traten die Besucher ein und sahen sich um. Währenddessen trat der Unbekannte an ihn heran und stellte sich als Cole vor. Irgendwie kam Snape dieser Gast eigenartig vor. Er führte sie jedoch halbwegs freundlich in das Wohnzimmer, wo Tee und Kekse warteten.

Helena hatte die Glocke vernommen und war noch nervöser geworden, als heute Morgen. Sie litt an einem Problem, das viele Frauen haben: Das Kind wusste nicht, was es anziehen sollte. Doch sie musste jetzt schnell irgendetwas aussuchen und entschied sich für eine fliederfarbene, langärmelige Bluse, die Phoebe ihr mal geschenkt hatte, und eine schöne schwarze Hose. Genau als sie fertig war, vernahm sie ihren Namen.

„Phoebe!", rief die junge Halliwell, als sie Treppe hinunter gestürmt kam und ihrer Lieblingsschwester in die Arme fiel. Die anderen beiden bekamen keine stürmische Begrüßung sondern wurden normal umarmt. Auch die Männer drückte sie kurz.

„Heute gar kein Willkommenskuss?", fragte Cole leicht beleidigt. Helena lachte und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Cool, dass du auch da bist!", flüsterte das Mädchen glücklich.

„Setzen Sie sich doch!", bot Severus den Gästen an. Er fühlte sich schon jetzt schrecklich fehl am Platz und das in seinen eigenen vier Wänden. Die Schwestern und ihre Begleiter nahmen Platz, wobei das Kind sofort auf den Schoß der mittleren Halliwell kletterte. Severus war seiner Tochter einen strengen Blick zu. Sie war doch kein kleines Kind mehr. Aber Helena achtete nicht auf ihn.

„Mein Schatz du hast uns ziemlich geschockt, als deine kleine Nachricht kam. Aber anscheinend hat sich ja alles wieder gegeben." Phoebe zwinkerte ihrer kleinen Schwester zu.

Severus musterte die beiden. Anscheinend hatte Helena zu Phoebe einen besonders guten Draht. Sie hatten sogar dieselbe Bluse an, wie ihm gerade auffiel. Um seine Nervosität zu kaschieren, goss er allen Tee ein.

„Ja … es war nur ein Missverständnis", flüsterte das Kind und sah zu ihrem Vater.

„Achja, um den Dämon hab ich mich gekümmert. Der dürfte dir keine Probleme mehr machen. Er war nur ein kleiner Fisch und war leicht zu beseitigen", erklärte Cole. Helena beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und umarmte ihn erneut.

„Mein Lieblingsdämon beginnt schon für die Halliwell Dämonen zu töten. Kein Wunder das die dich da unten nicht leiden können!", lachte das Mädchen. Cole zwinkerte ihr zu. Nun wusste auch Snape, warum er bei dem Dunkelhaarigen, der ein rotes Hemd trug, so ein eigenartiges Gefühl hatte. Ein Dämon in seinem Haus!

Danach kehrte mehr oder weniger Stille ein. Phoebe und Helena tuschelten und kicherten hin und wieder.

„Professor Snape, wie macht sich Helena eigentlich so in der Schule?" Piper sah den Schwarzhaarigen interessiert an und nahm einen Schluck Tee. Der Tränkemeister war innerlich froh, dass die älteste Schwester, wenn auch mit einem so normalen Thema, das Eis brach.

„Ihre Schwester ist sehr gut. Sie liegt vorne mit den klügsten der Klasse. Nur mit der Zauberstabkunstfertigkeit hat sie ein paar Probleme", erklärte er, als ob das hier ein Elternsprechtag wäre. Piper warf ihrer kleinen Schwester einen Blick zu, denn normalerweise nur eine unzufriedene Mutter ihrem Kind zuwarf.

Irgendwie war das alles ziemlich absurd. Immerhin lagen sie alle ungefähr im selben Alter. Paige räusperte sich. „Eigentlich können Sie uns duzen. Immerhin sind Sie ja der Vater unserer Schwester." Die anderen beiden Halliwell nickten. Sie waren auch einverstanden.

„Wenn ihr mir schon das „Du" anbietet, dann werde ich es gleich tun. Mein Name ist Severus." Er klang ruhig, aber Helena spürte, wie viel Überwindung es ihn kostete. Daher lächelte sie ihn an und kletterte von Phoebe runter, um sich neben ihren Dad zu setzen.

Dann kam Elly plötzlich und bot ihnen den Kuchen an, den sie gestern gebacken hatten. „Junge Helena hat beim Backen geholfen. Möchten die jungen Damen und Herren ein Stück?" Sie war erstaunt, dass so viele Menschen auf einmal im Haus ihres Meisters waren. Ein Mensch war schon ein Wunder bei ihm. Das Kind schien ihn wahrlich zum Guten zu verändern.

Die Gäste wollten gerne den Kuchen probieren. Verwirrt blickten die Schwestern Elly nach, als sie wieder in der Küche verschwand. „Was ist das für ein nettes kleines Wesen?"

Helena öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, doch Leo kam ihr zuvor. „Eine Hauselfe. Sie dienen Zaubererfamilien, ohne dafür groß entlohnt zu werden. Man kann ihnen alles befehlen. Freilassen kann man sie nur, wenn man ihnen Kleidung schenkt, dass macht sie jedoch traurig, da sie ihren Arbeiten gerne nachgehen." Verwirrt sah die junge Halliwell ihren Wächter des Lichts an. Woher wusste er das alles? Das meiste davon wusste nicht mal sie. „Gideon hat mir das alles erklärt! Glaubst du etwa, dass die Ältesten auf diese magische Welt kein Auge geworfen haben?"

Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum erklärt er mir dann nicht alles? Das wäre sicher spannender, als Zaubereigeschichte bei Binns." Sie war beleidigt, dass alle mehr wussten als sie.

„Weil du nach Hogwarts geschickt wurdest, um dort alles schön nach der Reihe zu lernen!", antwortete ihr Dad bestimmt.

„Außerdem hätte ich dich dann ja nicht kennengelernt!", stellte das Kind entsetzt fest und kuschelte sich an ihn. Ihm war es sehr unangenehm, darum versuchte er sie wieder wegzuschieben. Doch sie ließ nicht los und Phoebe lachte. Er warf ihr einen strengen Blick zu, der sie doch dazu entschloss ihn loszulassen. „Wie hätte ich sonst erfahren, dass ich so einen tollen Dad habe wie dich!"

„Wenn ich doch auch nur so einen Vater hätte. Aber nein, ich bin das Kind eines alten versoffenen suspendierten Wächter des Lichts!", jammerte Paige sofort drauf los.

„Gib ihm eine Chance!", lachten Phoebe und Helena gleichzeitig. Die beiden zwinkerten sich zu und fingen sich daher verwirrte Blicke ein. „Glaub uns, es hilft!"

„Aller Anfang ist immer schwer Paige, merk dir das. Außerdem hat dein Vater oft versucht sich zu melden. Glaubst du unserer ist besser? Victor ist damals einfach abgehauen", stellte Piper fest.

„Aber nur, weil Grandma in verscheucht hat! Sie war der Meinung, dass er uns nicht beschützen kann!", verteidigte die junge Halliwell Victor.

„Woher willst du das den wissen! Du warst zu jung um dich daran zu erinnert! Du warst da überhaupt noch nicht auf der Welt!", giftete Piper sie an. Helena zuckte zurück. Was hatte die Älteste den plötzlich. „Du und Prue, ihr habt ihn gehasst und wart unfreundlich zu ihm, als er damals plötzlich auftauchte. Und jetzt verteidigst du ihn? Außerdem war er immer total nett zu dir!" Ach daher wehte der Wind. Piper war sauer, weil Victor ihr genauso Geschenke geschickt hatte wie ihr.

„Na und? Ich habe erkannt, dass es ein Fehler war und außerdem habe ich mit Grandma darüber geredet! Ich möchte nicht mit dir streiten Piper!", murmelte das Mädchen und zog die Beine an. Sie hatte sich so gefreut ihre Schwestern wieder zu sehen und nun stritt sie nur wieder mit ihrer ältesten. Eine Träne lief ihr aus den Augen.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht fies zu dir sein", gab Piper zu. Leo seufzte und sah seine Frau an.

Severus hatte nur still zugehört. Anscheinend herrschten zwischen den Schwestern immer wieder Spannungen. „Helena möchtest du deinen Schwestern nicht dein Zimmer zeigen?" Das würde sie ablenken.

Das Kind sprang auf. „Okay, wer mag mitkommen?" Phoebe und Paige erhoben sich. Piper blieb bei den Männern sitzen. „Ich bin sicher, dass es schön ist, aber ich möchte gleich die Gelegenheit nutzen um mit Severus zu reden." Die drei jüngeren Schwestern machten sich auf zu Helenas Zimmer.

Severus hob die Braue. „Und über was willst du reden?" Es war ziemlich eigenartig, mit jemanden per du zu sein, denn man kaum kannte. Doch er würde es seiner Tochter zu liebe tun.

„Phoebe hat mir gesagt, dass sie schon mit dir gesprochen hatte und ich hoffe dass sie nicht ganz so aufbrausend war wie sie es sonst immer ist. Den Dämon, der Helena vergiftet hatte, hat Cole ja schon vernichtet. Aber es gibt ein Problem. Er hat in der Unterwelt verbreitet, wo sie ist. Seit Prue getötet wurde, haben die Dämonen neue Hoffnung geschöpft, dass wir doch leichter zu vernichten sind, als vermutet. Daher wollen sie sich auf die Jüngste konzentrieren, weil sie sie für das schwächste Glied in der Kette halten. Ich habe große Angst um sie", schloss Piper ihren kleinen Vortrag ab. Sie wirkte mehr wie eine besorgte Mutter, als wie eine Schwester.

Der Tränkemeister hat aufmerksam zugehört. Es klang nicht besonders erfreulich. Seine Helena war in Gefahr. Schon wieder. Er würde noch mehr auf sie Acht geben müssen. „Und hast du einen konkreten Vorschlag wie wir sie am besten schützen können?"

„Leo hat von den Ältesten einen Beam-Block-Zauber bekommen. Den könnte man über Hogwarts legen, dann kann sie nicht wieder irgendwo hin verschwinden. Man kann den Zauber genau auf sie auslegen, somit kann Leo immer noch Notfalls zu ihr kommen. Außerdem sollte jemand mit Gideon über die Dämonenjägersache reden. Das ist einfach zu gefährlich!" Der Meinung war auch Severus er nickte. Dem Mädchen dürfte es nicht gefallen, nicht mehr einfach so verschwinden zu können, aber es war zu ihrer Sicherheit.

„Ich werde weiterhin in der Unterwelt Informationen sammeln. Wenn du möchtest kann auch dir die Resultate zukommen lassen", bot Cole dem Schwarzhaarigen an. Dieser nickte. Es erstaunte ihn irgendwie nicht, dass dieser Cole anscheinend eine Spionposition inne hatte. Wie es aussah hatte ihn die Liebe zu der mittleren Schwester die Seite wechseln lassen. Was Liebe so alles anrichtete.

Er selbst war zum Spion geworden. Nur durch seine jugendliche Dummheit war Lily getötet worden. Wenn er doch damals bloß nicht gelauscht hätte und es dann auch nicht dem dunklen Lord berichtet hätte, würde sie noch leben. Es versetzte ihm einen Stich. Doch er riss sich zusammen und gab sich nach außen hin wie immer kühl.

Die Halliwells blieben noch zum Abendessen. Ohne ein Wort ihres Vaters deckte die Jüngste den Tisch und half Elly die Speisen aufzutragen. Die Hauselfe lächelte das hilfsbereite Kind an.

Während dem Essen wurde Leo plötzlich von den Ältesten gerufen, daher verabschiedete er sich und verschwand.

Helena seufzte plötzlich. Besorgt sah Phoebe sie an. „Was hast du denn? Liebeskummer oder so?" Die Kleine wurde rot und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich denke nur gerade an zwei meiner Freunde, die jetzt ganz alleine in Hogwarts sind und Weihnachten dort verbringen müssen." Ihr Dad rollte mit den Augen. Warum dachte sie an diese Jungen?

„Lass mich raten, es sind zwei Jungs. Spaß beiseite. Du könntest sie ja einladen. Wir haben Platz genug in Halliwell Manor!", meinte Piper. Wollte sie so den Streit wieder gut machen? Wenn ja, dann war es ihr gelungen. Helena sprang auf und umarmte ihre Schwester.

Nun seufzte Severus und hob die Braue. Weihnachten wurde ja immer schöner. Warum musste seine Tochter genau mit Potter befreundet sein? Die Welt war gegen ihn, das war die einzige Erklärung dafür. Er rieb sich die Schläfen.

„Sieh mal, dein Dad scheint gar nicht erfreut zu sein, wenn du dich mit so vielen Jungs abgibst. Da kann er nur hoffen, dass du nicht so wirst wie ich!", lachte Phoebe und sah zu Cole. Dieser küsste sie plötzlich stürmisch und Helena grinste. Severus war inzwischen ein wenig bleich geworden. Das Kind war erst 11, aber anscheinend musste er schon jetzt auf ihren männlichen Umgang achten. Wieder einmal fragte er sich, warum er unbedingt ein Mädchen gezeugt haben musste.

„Dad, hast du Mum auch mal so geküsst?", fragte das Kind plötzlich. Er verschluckte sich an seinem Kürbissaft, den er gerade trinken wollte. Die Schwestern lachten. Argwöhnisch sah er sie an. Toll, wenn man ausgelacht wurde, dachte er zynisch.

„Schätzchen! Das fragt man doch nicht. Ich frag dich doch auch nicht, wie viele Freunde du schon hattest, oder?", lächelte Phoebe. Helena sah sie groß an.

„Musst du ja nicht. Ich hab dir immer alles sofort erzählt!", rechtfertigte sie sich. Das stimmte. Sie hatte einmal so etwas wie einen Freund gehabt, aber davon wusste nur Phoebe. Das wurde ihr erst klar nachdem sie es aber schon ausgeplappert hatte.

„Und wir wissen es nicht? Das finde ich ungerecht! Komm schon, wer war es?" Piper und Paige verschränkten beleidigt die Arme. Langsam wurde die Bevorzugung immer deutlicher. Wieso sich Helena nur mit Phoebe so abgab?

„Das geht euch nichts an!" Frech streckte sie den beiden die Zunge raus und lachte. Doch als ihr Vater sich räusperte, gefror ihr Lächeln. Doch ihre Schwester musterten sie immer noch interessiert. Sie wollten es um alles in der Welt wissen.

„Gut, wenn du es nicht sagst, dann müssen deine Freunde auch nicht zu Weihnachten kommen", begann Piper ganz beiläufig. Helena sah sie säuerlich an.

„Du bist unfair und schrecklicher als jede Mutter der Welt! Nur damit du es weißt! Sein Name war Eduard!" Piper verzog das Gesicht zu einem schelmischen Grinsen.

„Gut zu wissen. Ich denke, wir sollten langsam gehen. Immerhin sehen wir uns ja in 2 Tagen sowieso wieder. Schreib den beiden, dass Leo sie abholt." Damit erhoben sich die Halliwell vom Tisch.

„Wir sind euch zu Dank verpflichtet für diesen tollen Nachmittag. Bis bald!", flötete Phoebe und schmiegte sich an Cole. Dieser zwinkerte Helena noch einmal zu und verschwand dann mit seiner Freundin. Auch die anderen beiden Schwestern verabschiedeten sich und verschwanden dann.

Nachdem Helena nun endlich im Bett lag, goss Severus sich ein Glas Cognac ein. Das musste jetzt einfach sein, nach so einem harten Tag. Was man mit so einem Kind alles mitmachen musste. Weihnachten mit einem Potter feiern.

Außerdem hatte er nun keine ruhige Minute mehr, da er wusste, dass sie in großer Gefahr schwebte. Jeden Moment könnte ein Dämon auftauchen und versuchen sie zu töten. Er kippte ein weiteres Glas und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er den Schutzzauber verstärken musste. Es lag zwar bereits einer über den Grundstuck, aber der würde nicht ausreichen. Er trug Elly auf, einstweilen auf das Kind zu achten, währen er das Grundstück abging und verschiedene Zauber anwendete.

Er würde nicht zulassen, dass seinem Kind etwas passierte. Beinahe lachte er selbst über diesen Gedanken. Vor 5 Monaten noch war sein einziges Problem, das Schuljahr halbwegs gut zu durchstehen und den Problemen von Kindern so gut es geht aus dem Weg zu gehen. Zu dieser Zeit war seine Welt noch in Ordnung gewesen.

Doch was war sie jetzt? Sie war nicht zerstört worden. Eher bereichert. Auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde, aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie die letzten Monate ohne sie verlaufen wären.

Die Worte der mittleren Schwester gingen ihn jedoch noch im Kopf um. Sie hatte bereits einmal einen Freund gehabt. Seine kleine Tochter. Unglaublich. Sie war doch noch ein Kind! Was wenn sie nur wollte, dass Potter kommt, weil sie … . Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Severus musste einfach achtgeben auf den Jungen. Er sollte sich zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit von Helena fernhalten.

Inzwischen war er wieder ins Haus getreten. Das gesamte Grundstück war nun gut abgesichert. Da sie schlief konnte er wieder ungestört in den Keller gehen. Dort war nicht nur ein perfekt eingerichtetes Labor, sondern hier konnte er auch ungestört seinen Gedanken nachhängen. Er trat in sein Labor und ging zu dem alten Holztisch, der im hinteren Teil stand. Dort lag eine kleine Schachtel. Ob es ihr gefallen würde? Er hatte bisher niemanden außer Lily Geschenke gekauft und war sich daher nicht sicher.


	26. Weihnachten bei den Halliwells Part 1

**Weihnachten bei den Halliwells – Part 1**

Der 24. Dezember kam schneller als gedacht. Helena brauchte keine Koffer zu packen, da sie ja genug Kleidung in ihrem Schrank in Halliwell Manor hatte. Severus jedoch packte zumindest eine kleine Tasche.

Das Mädchen versuchte zu erwirken, dass ihr Vater Elly doch frei geben könnte. Doch die Hauselfe wollte nicht auf der faulen Haut liegen. Snape schickte sie daher nach Hogwarts zurück, wo sie bei dem Festessen für Morgen gleich mithelfen konnte.

Nervös, auch wenn man es ihm nicht anmerkte, trat er aus dem Haus und verschloss die Tür zuerst mit dem Schlüssel. Dann versiegelte er es noch zusätzlich mit ein paar Zauberformeln. Danach ließ er sich von Helena die Adresse nennen. Er würde die beiden apparieren. Doch das Mädchen protestierte.

„Ich mag nicht appararieren. Das ist so ein ungutes Gefühl. Wieso können wir nicht beamen?" Flehend sah sie ihn an. Doch er ließ nicht locker.

„Nein. Wie sieht es denn aus, wenn ich dich zaubern lasse und selbst keinen Finger rühre? Gib mir die Hand, oder wir bleiben zu Hause!" Sein Tonfall duldete keine Widerworte, daher streckte sie ihm trotzig die Hand entgegen. Er zog zwar die Braue nach oben, sagte aber nichts sondern griff nach ihrer Hand und apparierte.

Die junge Halliwell fing sich diesmal schneller als beim letzten Mal. Sie waren direkt vor der Tür erschienen. Aus Spaß läutete sie sturm an. Snape sah sie streng an. Bei dem durfte man echt nichts. Die Tür wurde ihnen sofort geöffnet und sie traten ein.

„Guten Tag. Schön euch in unserem kleinen Häuschen zu begrüßen!" Piper schüttelte Severus lächelnd die Hand. Danach musterte sie ihn. Der Tränkemeister trug eine dunkle Hose und einen dazu passenden schwarzen Rollkragenpulli. Anscheinend kannte er keine anderen Farben. Dann wandte sie sich an ihre Schwester. „Leo holt gerade deine beiden Freunde. Phoebe und Paige sind gerade unterwegs, sollten aber bald kommen. Zeig deinem Dad doch das Gästezimmer!" Danach ging sie zurück in die Küche.

Helena grinste. Weihnachten bereitete gerade Piper am meisten Stress. Immerhin war sie für das leibliche Wohl verantwortlich. „Komm, wir müssen ein Stockwerk höher", sagte sie zu ihrem Vater und nahm ihn an der Hand. Sie führte ihn die Treppe hinauf. Während sie ihn die Stufen hochzog, wanderte sein Blick zu den Bildern die dort hingen. Doch er konnte sie nicht genauer betrachten.

Das Kind ging ziemlich zügig voran. „Hier ist ein Badezimmer! Da ist Piper und Leos Zimmer. Da Phoebes, und da Paiges, was früher Prues Zimmer war. Da das zweite Badezimmer und da ist mein Zimmer und direkt daneben das Gästezimmer. Da hinten ist die Treppe zum Dachboden." Sie holte tief Luft, da sie ohne Pause gesprochen hatte. Die junge Halliwell öffnete die Tür und ließ ihn eintreten. „Wenn du was brauchst, ich bin unten und helfe Piper!" Damit ließ sie ihn allein.

Schnell eilte Helena nach unten. „Piper! Weißt du wo meine Kinderfotos sind?" Ihre Schwester sah von einem Kochbuch auf.

„Entweder am Dachboden, oder im Keller!" Das Mädchen schauderte als sie das Wort Keller vernahm. Na hoffentlich waren sie nicht da unten. Sie hasste diesen dunklen Ort, und das aus gutem Grund. Sie bedankte sich bei ihr und lief dann wieder die Treppen nach oben zum Dachboden.

Sie stieß die schwere Holztür, die schon oft zu Bruch gegangen war, auf. Das Buch der Schatten thronte wie immer auf dem Buchhalter. Seufzend sah sie sich um. Das würde länger dauern als sie dachte. Missmutig begann sie in der hintersten linken Ecke zu suchen.

„Da bist du! Harry und Ron sind da!" Leos Stimme riss sie aus ihrer Tätigkeit. Hinter dem Wächter des Lichts traten zwei grinsende Jungen hervor.

„Hi. Danke, dass wir hier sein dürfen. Was machst du eigentlich hier?" Harry sah Helena verwundert an. In ihrem Haar war eine Spinnwebe zu finden.

„Ich suche nach meinen Babyfotos. Ich habe da was vor damit. Sie sollen in das Album da kommen! Ihr könnt mir suchen helfen. Drei Leute sehen mehr als einer allein. Zur Info: Auf der Schachtel steht mein Name!" Das Mädchen grinste breit.

Ron riss die Augen auf. „Du hast doch nicht etwa vor … ? Sehr gewagt!", stellte er schließlich fest. Ohne ein weiteres Wort machte er sich auf die Suche. Sein suchender Blick blieb an dem Buch der Schatten hängen. „Was ist das?"

„Das Buch der Schatten. Darin sind so ziemlich alle Dämonen verzeichnet und wie man sie vernichtet", erklärte sie beiläufig, während Harry und sie ein großes Tuch von einem Stapel entfernten.

„Da schau! Eine Kiste mit deinem Namen!", rief Harry erfreut aus. Er zog eine große Schachtel hervor und platzierte sie in der Mitte des Raumes. Die drei Kinder knieten nun davor und Helena öffnete gespannt die Schachtel.

Ein Haufen alter Fotos kam zum Vorschein. Der Rotschopf war verwundert, warum sich die die Menschen auf den Bildern nicht bewegten. Die anderen beiden lachten und erklärten ihm, dass das bei Muggeln nicht üblich war.

Das große Gelächter brach erst aus, als Harry ein Foto entdeckte, auf dem Helena als Kleinkind zu sehen war. In ihren Händen ein Schokokeks. Doch die Schokolade war nicht mehr auf dem Biskuit zu entdecken, sondern klebte den kleinem Kind im Gesicht. Doch das schien sie nicht zu stören. Munter grinste sie in die Kamera.

Auch andere Fotos ließen die junge Halliwell hin und wieder rot anlaufen. Endlich waren sie fertig. „Kommt, lasst uns in die Küche gehen." Helena erhob sich und schlug das schwarz-grüne Fotoalbum zu. Bilder waren nun ausreichend vorhanden. Hoffentlich würde es passen. Während sie auf dem Weg nach unten waren, verstaute sie das Album in ihrem Zimmer.

In der Küche ereilte sie dann der Schock des Jahrhunderts. Ihre Kinnlade kippte nach unten, als sie das seltsame Schauspiel beobachtete. Piper kochte und backte noch immer, doch neben ihr stand jemand völlig unerwartetes. Snape hackte Gemüse klein und warf sie in einen Topf. Auch Ron und Harry schienen nicht minder erstaunt zu sein.

Severus sah auf und warf den Kindern einen strengen Blick zu, woraufhin die Jungen den Kopf senkten. Na toll. Mit Potter und Weasley in einem Haus. „Wolltest du nicht deiner Schwester helfen, junge Dame?", fragte er streng und sah sie durchdringend an. Helena schluckte.

„Das hat sie. Ich habe sie gebeten ihre Geschenke fertig zu verpacken. Und jetzt holt sie mir bitte Kartoffeln aus dem Keller!" Piper sah ihre Schwester an und zog die Augenbraue nach oben. Das musste das Kind wohl jetzt tun, da sie ihr geholfen hatte.

Helena stöhnte auf. Gequält sah sie zur Kellertür. Seit sie ganz klein war, hatte sie Angst vor dem dunklen Keller. Und das nicht ohne Grund. Missmutig stapfte sie darauf zu, umfasste die Türschnalle und wandte sich noch einmal um.

„Jetzt mach schon! Da unten ist nichts, wovor man Angst haben könnte! Den Schwarzen Mann haben wir längst erledigt!" Piper wandte sich wieder ihrer Tätigkeit zu. Harry und Ron sahen zu ihrer Klassenkameradin. Dann fasste der kleine Potter seinen Mut zusammen und ging zu dem Mädchen.

„Ich gehe mit dir mit! Zusammen ist es weniger schlimm!" Er lächelte sie an und das Kind strahlte zurück. Snape rollte mit den Augen. Der Junge sollte bloß seine Fingern von seiner Tochter lassen. Weasley jedoch stand wie versteinert da und starrte ihn noch immer an.

„Machen Sie sich ebenfalls nützlich Weasley! So ein Kartoffelsack ist schwer!" Auf die Worte des Professors setzte sich der Rotschopf in Bewegung. Amüsiert blickte er ihm hinterher. Es war doch perfekt, wenn die Kinder Angst vor einem haben.

„Wo ist hier überhaupt der Lichtschalter?", wollte Harry wissen. Die Tür war hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen. Es war stockdunkel.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung! Ich war schon lange, oder noch nie alleine hier", gab Helena zu. Ihre Stimme zitterte. Plötzlich vernahmen sie ein Poltern und ein Stöhnen. „Was war das?"

„Autsch!", stöhnte Ron. „Passt auf! Da ist eine ziemlich lange Treppe!" Was er selbst schmerzhaft feststellen musste. Wo zum Teufel nochmal war der Lichtschalter? Langsam gewöhnten sich die Augen der Kinder an die Dunkelheit und die beiden Obenstehenden konnten die Treppe ausmachen. Vorsichtig machten sie sich auf den Weg zu dem Rotschopf.

„Wo ist jetzt dieser Sack?" Harry sah sich um und ging ein paar Schritte weit weg.

„Bleib hier! Ich habe Angst." Das Mädchen war den Tränen nahe. Sofort war der Schwarzhaarige bei ihr und nahm ihre Hand. Gut dass es dunkel war, denn Helena lief in diesem Moment ein bisschen rot an.

„Ich hab etwas Kartoffelsack ähnliches gefunden!", kam es von einer Ecke. Danach war ein Geräusch zu vernehmen, dass verriet, dass Ron den Sack zu ihnen zog. „Und wie sollen wir das die Treppe hochschleppen?" Die drei sahen betrübt auf das Ding. Sie durften ja nicht mit Zauberstab zaubern. Und für Helena war es zu schwer um ihn schweben zu lassen.

„Ich hab eine Idee! Hier sollte irgendwo ein langes Brett liegen. Das können wir auf die Stufen legen und dann dort den Sack raufziehen und –schieben." Die junge Halliwell war glücklich mit ihrem Einfall. Jetzt mussten sie nur noch das Brett finden. Vorsichtig tasteten sie sich in der Dunkelheit umher. Das Mädchen folgte der Wand und gelang schließlich zum dem Brett. Doch auch dieses war schwer. Nur zu dritt schafften sie es zur Treppe. Danach machten sie sich daran, die Kartoffeln nach oben zu schaffen. Ron zog und Harry und Helena schoben.

„Wie kann man nur so lange fürs Kartoffeln holen brauchen?", stellte Snape trocken fest, als die drei wieder hinter der Tür auftauchten. Helena sah ihn fassungslos an. Da machten sie sich solche Mühe und dann passte es ihm nicht.

Sie stemmte die Arme und die Seite und sah ihn trotzig an. „Der Sack war unheimlich schwer! Wir mussten was machen, damit wir ihn die Treppe hochbekommen konnten. Und das alles im Dunkeln!" Auch ihr Ton war alles andere als nett.

„Vergreif dich nicht im Ton! Sonst verbringst du den Abend in deinem Zimmer, junge Dame!", herrschte Severus sie an. Sein flammender Blick ließ selbst Piper zusammen zucken. Das Mädchen ließ die Arme und den Kopf sinken. „Verzeihung, Sir!", flüsterte sie. Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe und Ron rieb sich den Hintern.

„Helena, würdest du bitte deiner jährlichen weihnachtlichen Arbeit nachgehen?" Piper lockerte abrupt die Stimmung und die Kinder waren ihr Dankbar dafür. Das Mädchen setzte wieder, so gut es ging, ein Lächeln auf und ging zu dem kleinen Tisch in der Küche. Wie jedes Jahr um diese Zeit stapelten sich Kekse in verschiedenen Formen und Größen darauf. Die Aufgabe der Kinder war nun, die Plätzchen zu verzieren.

Es erwies sich als unheimlich witzig mit Ron und Harry diese Aufgabe zu erledigen. Snape warf ihnen zwar hin und wieder giftige Blicke zu und ermahnte sie, doch das störte sie kaum. Helena war ein wenig traurig darüber, dass Hermine nicht hier war. Aber dabei fiel ihr etwas anderes ein.

„Habt ihr beiden in der Bibliothek etwas gefunden?" Doch die beiden schüttelten den Kopf. Die junge Halliwell seufzte. Schade. Aber ohne Hermine konnten sie ja auch nicht fündig werden.

„Nein, wir wissen ja nicht, was dieser Flamel gemacht hat. Also ist es schwer ihn irgendwo zu finden", seufzte Ron. Dennoch kam Harry und Helena der Name bekannt vor.

Doch sie konnten nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, denn plötzlich kam die mittlere Halliwell in die Küche und sah ihre kleine Schwester beleidigt an. „Du machst das ohne mich?"

Helena nickte und sah gespielt ernst drein. „Du bist zu alt für sowas!" Doch ein Lacher entfuhr ihr schließlich doch. Phoebe sah sie immer noch gespielt beleidigt an. Sie tauchte Zeige- und Mittelfinger in den weisen Zuckerguss und schmierte es auf die Nase des Mädchens. „Pff, Fräulein Naseweis. Dann helfe ich eben ab jetzt! Außerdem bezeichne mich nicht als alt!"

Damit ging es noch schneller voran. Und es war noch witziger. Phoebe erzählte den Jungen, wie viele Freunde sie schon in ihrem Alter hatte. Helena grinste nur. Die Schwester war eben cool. Am Ende als sie fertig waren, war nicht nur Helena mit Zuckerguss bekleckert. Rons Stirn zierte eine Zuckerguss Blitznarbe, die das Mädchen ihm dort hingeschmiert hatte. Phoebe sah aus wie eine Katze und Harry hatte einen Bart bekommen.

„Geht euch waschen sofort, ihr kleinen Kinder! Vor allem du Phoebe!", lachte Piper. Ihre Schwester würde sich wohl nie ändern, aber sie konnte dafür so gut mit Kindern umgehen.

Während die beiden Jungen von Phoebe in das Badezimmer geführt wurden, ging Helena zu ihrem Dad. In ihren Händen hielt sie einen großen runden Keks. Diesen zierte eine silberne Schlange aus Zuckerperlen. Der Hintergrund war grün. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln hielt sie ihm den Keks entgegen. „Den habe ich nur für dich gemacht!" Vorsichtig nahm er ihn entgegen und beäugte die Schlange. Von seitens Helena, war es vor allem als Entschuldigung gedacht.

Severus sah verwundert auf das Plätzchen. Für eine Gryffindor, bekam sie die Slytherinschlange ziemlich gut hin. Sie hatte sich bestimmt bemüht, also würde sie jetzt bestimmt Lob erwarten. „Sieht ganz gut aus. Und nun geh dich waschen!" Das Kind lächelte immer noch, doch er wusste, dass sie mehr erwartet hatte.

„Es ist schön, dass sie ihren richtigen Vater gefunden hat. Du machst dich gar nicht schlecht, auch wenn ein bisschen mehr Gefühl nicht schaden würde!" Piper nahm ihre Schürze ab und faltete sie. Severus sah sie mit hochgezogener Braue an. Was sollte das nur wieder bedeuten? Er ging nicht darauf ein, sondern bewegte sich in Richtung Wohnzimmer.

Dort saßen die Kinder und spielten. Zumindest nur die Jungen. Auf dem Couchtisch stand ein Schachbrett. Severus sah sich um und entdeckte Helena auf Phoebes Schultern. Die beiden standen unter einem Türstock und versuchten einen Mistelzweig daran anzubringen. Einen Seufzer unterdrückend ließ er sich auf einen bequemen Sessel nieder, auf dessen Armlehne eine Muggelzeitung lag. Besser als nichts. Snape schlug sie auf und verschwand dahinter.

Ron und Harry beobachteten ihren Zaubertränkelehrer. Ein leichter Schauer durchfuhr die beiden. Es behagte ihnen nicht, ihn so nah bei ihnen zu haben. Und das in ihrer Freizeit. Doch sie widmeten sich wieder ihrem Zaubererschach.

Helena ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen und sah auf die Jungen, die auf dem Boden vor dem Couchtisch saßen. Gerade zertrümmerte Rons Springer Harrys Pferd. Geschockt riss die junge Halliwell die Augen auf. „Was ist das den für ein brutales Schachspiel? Die Figuren machen sich ja selber fertig!"

Ron lachte. „Ja was denkst du denn? So spielt man Schach nun mal! Das hab ich Harry auch schon erklärt. Sagt mal, was haben die Muggel euch eigentlich beigebracht?"

„Na hör mal! Erstens habe ich schon öfter Schach gespielt, aber die Figuren bewegen sich nur wenn ich sie bewege. Und sie machen sich nicht selber nieder. Zweitens sind meine Schwestern alles andere als Muggel! Sie sind die mächtigen Drei! Und falls dir das nichts sagt, dann schlag ein Geschichtebuch auf und such unter dem Namen Halliwell! Da steht nämlich so einiges drinnen! Und falls du nicht lesen kannst, lese ich es dir gerne vor." Das Mädchen verschränkte die Arme. Hinter seiner Zeitung grinste Severus ein wenig. Seine Tochter hatte dem Rotschopf ziemlich den Kopf gewaschen. Phoebe jedoch lachte laut auf.

„Nana, Helena. Warum denn so bissig?" Sie ließ sich neben ihrer Schwester nieder und legte die Beine auf den Couchtisch. Ihr war bewusst, dass Piper es nicht gerne sah, wenn sie das tat, aber das war ihr im Moment egal.

„Warum? Weil mir die Starrhalsigkeit der Zauberer irgendwie auf den Senkel gehen. Das nervt langsam. Immerhin bin ich mir sicher, dass nicht ein einziger der Zauberer der in Hogwarts ist, weiß was zum Beispiel ein Fernseher ist. Meiner Meinung nach, sollte in Hogwarts ab der ersten Klasse Muggelkunde unterrichtet werden!" Helenas Kopf fuhr zu ihrem Vater herum, der die Zeitung geräuschvoll nach hinten schlug. Argwöhnisch musterte er sie.

„Und du glaubst, dass du die einzige bist, die das für gut befindet. Es gab diesbezüglich schon viele Diskussionen. Und obwohl das gesamte Lehrpersonal dafür wäre, ist es das Ministerium eben nicht. Da siehst du, dass nicht alle Zauberer so starrhalsig sind, wie du meinst. Auch wenn du es nicht glauben solltest, mein Vater war Muggel, also kenne ich mich selbst auch mit den Sachen aus. Außerdem tut es Zaubererkindern nur gut, dass sie keinen Fernseher haben!", schloss er ab und faltete die Zeitung zusammen. Er selbst war nie vor der Mattscheibe gesessen. Es hatte ihn immer nach draußen verschlagen.

Helena kroch auf seinen Schoss. „Es gibt ein eigenes Ministerium?" Jetzt kam sie sich ziemlich dumm vor. Gerade noch hatte sie der magischen Bevölkerung vorgeworfen nichts zu wissen, aber im Grunde wusste sie genauso wenig über die Welt ihres Vaters. Belustigt nickte Snape und sah seine Tochter an. Wie wenig sie doch wusste.

Die beiden Jungen betrachteten geschockt das bizarre Schauspiel. Anscheinend war es für Snape und Helena völlig normal. Aber es sah so eigenartig aus, wenn er sie so ansah und sie ihn und dabei noch auf seinen Beinen saß. Harry riss sich los und sah wieder aus Schachfeld.

Plötzlich rief Piper nach den beiden Schwestern. Sofort sprang Phoebe auf und stellte sich hinter den Couchsessel, in dem Snape saß. „Schnell Helena, mach was! … Hol das Buch! Schnell" Das Kind nickte, streckte die Handflächen aus und sprach einfach nur ein Wort. „Buch!" Schon erschien ein dicker Wälzer in ihren Händen. Die junge Halliwell schlug das Buch schnell auf. Genau in dem Moment kam Piper ins Wohnzimmer und sah ihre Schwestern prüfend an.

„Schön das ihr hört, wenn ich rufe! Habt ihr Zeit?" Doch die beiden schüttelten zeitgleich den Kopf. „Und warum nicht?"

„Weil ich … ähm … Dad … zeigen wollte, welche Dämonen wir schon zur Strecke gebracht haben … und Phoebe hilft mir dabei!", fügte das Mädchen schnell an. Die älteste rollte mit den Augen. Doch sie sagte nichts. Es war doch jedes Jahr dasselbe bei den zwei jüngsten Halliwells. Nun gut, Phoebe war jetzt nicht mehr die jüngste unter den mächtigen Drei, aber da Paige eigentlich Matthews hieß, stimmte das mit den „jüngsten Halliwells" immer noch sehr genau. Da genau in diesem Moment die Tür aufging und Paige eintrat, wurde diese gleich zum Helfen eingespannt.

Nachdem Piper und Paige das Wohnzimmer wieder verlassen hatten, klatschten die beiden Halliwell Schwestern ein. „Wir werden von Jahr zu Jahr besser!", lachte Phoebe. Sie nahm Helena das Buch ab und klappte es zu. Währenddessen schmiegte sich das Kind an den Oberkörper des Tränkemeisters.

„Das war aber mehr als nur unhöflich!", begann dieser und sah sie streng an. Das Kind senkte den Blick schuldbewusst.

„Aber sie macht sich und uns an den Weihnachtstagen viel zu viel Stress! Das ist unglaublich. Nicht mal Grandma war so!" Und schlagartig änderte sich die Stimmung des Kindes. Sie rutschte von seinem Schoss und ging zu den Stufen, wo die Familienfotos hingen. Das Mädchen lehnte sich gegen das Stiegengelände und sah zum dem Bild ihrer Großmutter und Mutter empor. Was hatte sie denn jetzt schon wieder? Auch die beiden Jungen sahen ihre Freundin an. Dann erhob sich der kleine Schwarzhaarige.

„Es ist bestimmt nicht gut, wenn man sich genau an die geliebten Menschen erinnern kann, die von uns gegangen sind. Da bin ich ja schon fast froh, dass ich gar nichts von meinen Eltern weiß", meinte er schwach lächelnd.

„Ach und glaubst du das wäre anders? Das tut doch genauso so weh. Ob du sie gekannt hast oder nicht ist völlig gleich, der Tod schmerzt dich immer!" Helena seufzte. Severus sah sie erstaunt an. Hatte das gerade tatsächlich seine Tochter gesagt? Doch es konnte keiner etwas auf das Gesagte erwidern, da Piper in diesem Moment alle ins Esszimmer rief.

Nachdem Harry, Helena und Ron den Tisch gedeckt und dekoriert hatten, wurden Leo und Cole gerufen. Somit konnte das große Essen beginnen. Helena saß zwischen den beiden Jungen, und ihrem Vater gegenüber. Dieser musterte sie immer wieder. Nun schien das Mädchen wieder fröhlich und ausgelassen. Eigenartig.

„Sag mal, Severus. Wie hast du unsere Mutter überhaupt kennen gelernt?" Die Frage von Phoebe holte ihn unsanft aus den Gedanken und ließ auch eine ungewöhnliche Stille einkehren. Severus wandte sich zu der Mittleren um und bedachte sie mit einem vernichtenden Blick. Phoebe hielt ihm zwar stand, wurde aber etwas verunsichert. „Ich verstehe, wenn du es nicht jetzt erzählen willst. Immerhin sind Schüler anwesend. Es war unhöflich von mir zu fragen." Der Schwarzhaarige nickte zustimmend.

Nun aßen sie alle mehr oder weniger stillschweigend weiter. Helena gefiel das gar nicht. Ihrer Meinung nach, konnte man nur essen, wenn man auch Spaß dabei hatte. Und wenn es so still war, erschien das Ganze eher unheimlich. Sie musste sich also was einfallen lassen. Doch ihr kam nichts in den Sinn.

Während das Mädchen nachdachte, sah Harry immer wieder zu Snape. Es war unheimlich so nahm an der Kerkerfledermaus zu sitzen. Plötzlich verschluckte er sich und das Besteck fiel ihm vor Schreck aus der Hand. Snape hatte die Blicke des Jungen bemerkt, und hatte ihn finster erwidert. Helena brach in Gelächter aus. Nun bedachte ihr Vater auch sie mit einem finsteren Blick.

Damit war auch die Stimmung wieder gelockert. Und das Essen war auch beendet. Helena und die Jungen räumten sofort den Tisch ab, während Piper beladene Teller mit Keksen auftischte. Severus staunte über die Keksverzierungen. So viel Kreativität hatte er den Kindern eigentlich nicht zugetraut. Da er doch vor allem Weasley für einen großen Vollidioten hielt. Aber das Talent ihrer Tochter hatte er ja schon längst bemerkt.

„Wow die Kekse sehen ja echt lecker aus!", meinte Cole und schnappte sich einen und zwinkerte Helena zu. Diese wurde ein wenig rot und grinste.

Das Mädchen nahm einen Schluck Kakao und sah ihren hoffentlich zukünftigen Schwager an. „Tja jeder von uns hat seine Talente." Die restlichen Halliwells lachten auf. Ja jeder von ihnen hatte seine Talente.

Sie saßen noch eine Weile und schwatzten. Die Kinder amüsierten sich, obwohl Snape sie immer wieder böse ansah.

„Ich denke, dass es nun an der Zeit ist, für die jüngeren unter uns zu Bett zu gehen!", kam es plötzlich von Piper. Die drei Gryffindor stöhnten auf. „Aber Piper!" protestierte die junge Halliwell.

„Sie hat recht, junge Dame! Ab ins Bett. Und zwar alle drei! Sofort!" Nach den Worten von Severus erhoben sie sich ohne Murren. Keiner wollte den Schwarzhaarigen ärgern. Daher liefen die drei schnell in Helenas Zimmer, wo sie übernachten würden.


	27. Weihnachten bei den Halliwells Part 2

**Weihnachten bei den Halliwells – Part 2**

Sobald die Kinder den Raum verlassen hatten, kam Bewegung in die Erwachsenen. Alle bis auf Severus erhoben sich. Was die Halliwell wohl jetzt wieder vorhatten? Die Antwort erhielt er, als er in das Wohnzimmer trat. Seine Tasse hatte er mitgenommen. Leo und Cole schleppten einen großen Baum herein. Ob er sich zur Hilfe herablassen sollte? Snape trank seinen Kaffee in einem Zug aus und brachte die Tasse in die Küche.

„Gut dass du kommst. Der Baum ist mal wieder zu groß und ich traue Phoebe nicht zu, dass sie da hochschweben kann um den Stern anzubringen!" Die Älteste lächelte den finster Blickenden an, als er wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam. Dieser zog den Zauberstab und schippte einmal damit. Sofort war der Stern an der Spitze befestigt. Wenn das in Hogwarts jemand wüsste. Er der Weihnachstsmuffel half beim Christbaum aufputzen.

Doch es blieb nicht nur beim Kugeln aufhängen. Ein Hauself brachte die Geschenke für die beiden Jungen vorbei. Mit hochgezogener Braue stellte Severus fest, dass Helena ein Päckchen von Molly Weasley bekommen hatte. Vermutlich ein berühmter Weasley Pullover. Er erschauerte kurz und unmerklich.

Nachdem die letze Kugel hing, knallte plötzlich ein Korken. Phoebe öffnete eine Sektflasche. „Alte Tradition!", flötete sie und schenkte jedem ein Glas ein. Trotz des Vorsatzes dem Genuss des Alkohols zu Widersagen, nahm er dankend ein Glas entgegen. Der Tag war einfach zu seltsam gewesen.

Doch es wäre kein lustiger Abend, wenn es nur bei einer Flasche bleiben würde. Bei der dritten Flasche angelangt wurde selbst Severus etwas lockerer. Obwohl er normalerweise eher vernünftig war und nie mehr als ein Glas trank, hatte er sich dennoch hinreißen lassen, bei Phoebes Überredungskunst, war das kein Wunder.

„Also Severus. Wie hast du eigentlich reagiert, als du erfahren hast, dass du eine Tochter hast?" Phoebe saß auf Coles Schoss und hatte ihren Kopf auf dessen Schulter gebetet. Neben ihnen saß der Tränkemeister und sah von seinem Glas auf.

Sollte er wahrlich über so etwas wie Gefühle reden? Der Alkohol hatte seine Hemmschwelle gesenkt. Doch war er so tief gesunken? Er versuchte einen Seufzer zu unterdrücken, doch es ging nicht. Vis-a-Vis von ihm begann Piper zu lachen.

„Das meinte ich mit „Da fehlt Gefühl!". Ich weiß es ist nicht leicht, für jemanden der gefühlskalt ist, plötzlich Gefühle zu zeigen. Aber Helena ist doch eine Veränderung wert!" So etwas Tiefgründiges hatte er im Moment nicht erwartet.

„Piper hat Recht! Du musst nur …", begann Phoebe, aber Severus unterbrach sie rüde. „Ich bin nur hier, weil Helena mit euch Weihnachten feiern wollte. Und nicht weil ich psychologische Ratschläge hören möchte!" Er erhob sich. Das hatte er wahrlich nicht nötig.

„Es tut mir leid. Bitte setz dich wieder." Wie schlagartig sich eine Stimmung doch ändern konnte. Doch anstatt zu gehen, nahm er die Entschuldigung mit einem Kopfnicken an und ließ sich dann wieder nieder. Daran war wohl der Alkohol schuld.

„Ich war ziemlich gelähmt, als ich erfahren hatte, dass ich eine Tochter habe. Man wird ja nicht jeden Tag Vater", erzählte er dann dennoch. Severus wusste nicht, warum er sich dann zu sowas herabließ, aber er tat es.

„Das kann ich verstehen. Ich denke, ich wäre auch schockiert wenn mir das passieren würde!", lachte Cole. Es war fast so, als es die kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit eben nicht gegeben hatte. Phoebe sah ihren Geliebten ein wenig schräg an. „Keine Sorge mein Schatz. Soweit ich weiß habe ich keine Kinder. Noch nicht!" Stürmisch küsste der Dämon die Halliwell.

Wie oft hatte er sich das mit Lily gewünscht? Unzählige Male. Halt, Stopp. Woher kamen die Gedanken? Nicht das er sie noch im Suff ausplauderte. Er sah zu den anderen beiden Halliwell. Auch Piper war am Küssen. Nur Paige sah betrübt drein. Ihre beiden Schwestern hatten einen Freund und sie nicht. Das musste ja ziemlich deprimierend sein, für die jüngste der mächtigen Drei. Unvorstellbar, dachte er spitz. Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich mit den seinen. Schnell senkte sie ihren Kopf, während er die Braue nach oben zog. Sie würde doch nicht etwa auf dumme Gedanken kommen.

„ Es ist spät. Wir sollten langsam schlafen gehen!" Diesmal erhob er sich und ging die Treppen nach oben. Es war gut abzuhauen. Wer wusste, was diese junge Frau noch alles anstellte, wenn sie betrunken war. Er kannte ja genügend Gerüchte. Vielleicht sollte er die Tür verschließen, man wusste ja nie. Wie absurd er seine Gedanken im Moment fand.

Als er auf dem Weg zu dem Gästezimmer war, blieb er kurz vor der Türe seiner Tochter stehen. Es behagte Severus nicht, dass sowohl der Weasley, als auch der Potter Bengel im selben Zimmer mit ihr schliefen. Daher öffnete er die Tür einen Spalt und lugte hinein. Obwohl eine Couch in der Nähe des Bettes ausgezogen war, schliefen die drei Kinder in Helenas Bett kreuz und quer. Kissen und vereinzelt auch Federn lagen im Zimmer umher. Pah, Kinder. Keine Sekunde konnte man sie aus den Augen lassen. Er schloss die Tür wieder, eher er noch auf dumme Gedanken kommen könnte. Einer wäre, Potter aus dem Fenster zu hexen. Auf jeden Fall lag er viel zu nah an seiner Tochter. Mit gequälter Miene legte er sich schließlich auf sein Bett.

Die verschiedensten Gedanken schossen durch seinen Kopf. Was sollte er tun? Laut Piper musste er mehr Gefühl zeigen. Doch wieso sollte er? Die einzige, die jemals seine Gefühle zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, war seit 11 Jahren tot. Wie schon so oft, wenn er Trost im Alkohol gesucht hatte, setze er sich auf sein Bett, zog das Bildnis von Lily an sich und weinte stumme Tränen. Das Bild von ihr nahm er meistens mit, wenn er verreiste. Immerhin wollte er sie bei sich haben, aber das musste ja niemand wissen.

Er hatte ihren Tod verschuldet. Er allein war schuld daran. Dafür hasste er sich und das würde er auf ewig tun. Seufzend riss er sich los und entledigte sich seiner Kleider. Am besten, er würde jetzt einfach schlafen gehen. Wie oft hatte er sich gewünscht, einzuschlafen aber nicht mehr aufzuwachen. Langsam schlüpfte er in einen schwarzen Pyjama und hüllte sich in eine graue Bettdecke.

Gerade als seine Gedanken wieder zu Lily abdrifteten, öffnete sich leise die Tür. Sofort setzte er sich auf und sah zu dem Störenfried. In der Tür stand Helena. Das Mädchen rieb sich die Augen mit dem rechten Handrücken, während sie mit der linken Hand einen Teddybären hinter sich herzog. Sie sah so aus, wie ein kleines Kind.

„Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen Dad, weil ich zu aufgeregt wegen morgen bin!" Mit diesen Worten krabbelte sie einfach in die andere Hälfte seines Bettes und machte es sich gemütlich. Waren alle Kinder so, wenn sie wussten, dass Geschenke sie erwarteten? Aber dem Mädchen ging es nicht ums Geschenke bekommen, sondern um das Verteilen dieser. Aber das wusste er nicht.

„Was werden den die Jungen denken, wenn du wie ein kleines Kind bei deinem Vater schläfst?", fragte er streng. Vielleicht würde das sie verdrängen. Severus hatte keine Lust, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Das Kind konnte wie er, in die Gedanken eindringen. Das war im Moment nicht gut. Außerdem konnte sie Gefühle wahrnehmen. Das würde ihm alles im Moment zum Verhängnis werden und das nur wegen dem Alkohol und seiner eigenen Dummheit.

„Das ist mir egal. Ich hab dich lieb. Außerdem kann ich nicht schlafen. Ron schnarcht, als ob er den ganzen Verbotenen Wald absägen wollte!" Fast hätte er gelacht. Wieder etwas, dass er dem Alkohol zuschrieb. Helena schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken. Ob er sich umdrehen sollte und sie mal in die Arme nehmen? Nein, das war nicht die Art von Severus Snape! Am liebsten würde er sie einfach rauswerfen. Aber das war nicht sein Haus und sie war bloß ein Kind.

„Was denken eigentlich deine Freunde darüber, dass ich dein Vater bin?" Ohne Warnung rutschte die Frage über seine Lippen. So lange hatte ihn diese schon beschäftigt. Dafür biss er sich in die Unterlippe. So viel konnte er doch nicht getrunken haben.

„Harry, Ron und Hermine akzeptieren es. Die anderen können mir egal sein. Was geht die das an?", gähnte die kleine Halliwell. Sie starrte eine Weile auf seinen Rücken, bis ihre Lider schwer wurden und sie einschlief.

Er wandte sich um und sah das schlafende Kind an. Sachte schob er sie in die andere Hälfte des Bettes. Sie sah aus wie ein Engel. Ein Engel mit schwarzem gelocktem Haar. Ihm fiel das Gespräch über den Beam-Blockzauber ein. Er musste so bald wie möglich mit diesem Gideon reden. Zum Wohle seiner Tochter. Wie seltsam er seine eigenen Gedanken fand. Das Kind hatte ihn verändert und dass nach nur wenigen Monaten. Auch wenn er es nie laut aussprechen würde, er liebte dieses Kind. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er schließlich ein.

Helena schlug die Augen auf. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten ihre Nasenspitze und sie nieste. Dadurch weckte sie auch ihren Dad auf. Schnell wünschte sie ihm guten Morgen und sprang aus dem Bett und verließ eilig das Zimmer. Von draußen waren aufgebrachte Stimmen zu vernehmen, die Severus neugierig auf den Gang lockten.

Phoebe und Paige stritten sich vor dem Badezimmer, wer zuerst hineindurfte. Währenddessen schummelte sich die Kleinste an ihnen vorbei in den Raum. Die junge Halliwell ließ ein verächtliches „Ha!" vernehmen, bevor sie die Türe geräuschvoll schloss. Sofort begannen die anderen beiden gegen die Tür zu hämmern.

„Wundere dich nicht über sowas. So geht es hier jeden Morgen zu. Du kannst mein Badezimmer benutzten, sonst würde es die drei Streithähne nur noch mehr anstacheln. Und das am Weihnachstmorgen." Piper stand an der Wand gelehnt da und lächelte. Es war auch jeden Tag dasselbe Schauspiel. Nur gut, dass sie damals entschieden hatten, dass das zweite Badezimmer ihr und Leo gehören soll. Severus nahm das Angebot dankend an.

Frisch geduscht fanden sich schließlich alle vor dem Weihnachtsbaum ein. Als die beiden Jungen runterkamen, blieb Harry wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Ich habe Geschenke bekommen?!" Die Freude darüber stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Anscheinend hatte er bei den Dursley nicht wirklich viel Freude gehabt, wenn er nicht mal Geschenke bekommen hatte.

„Klar! Das ist von mir." Helena reichte dem Jungen eine Schachtel Bertie Botts Bohnen. Der Junge strahle und umarmte sie. Nach einem Räusperer seitens Snape, ließ er das Mädchen jedoch prompt los. Danach machten sie sich daran die anderen Geschenke zu öffnen.

Helena öffnete ein Päckchen und verzog die Miene. Mit spitzen Fingern holte sie ein rosa Rüschenkleid aus einer Verpackung. Wer schenkte den sowas her? Phoebe bekam sich vor Lachen nicht mehr ein. „Unsere Tante meint es immer wieder gut!" Die jüngste Halliwell warf der Schwester einen giftigen Blick zu und ließ das Kleid wieder in der Verpackung verschwinden. Dann lagen da noch drei identische Pakete.

„Na toll. Mum hat euch wohl auch einen gestrickt!", stöhnte Ron. Er schnappte sich das Paket mit seinem Namen. Flink riss er es auf und zog einen kastanienbraunen Pulli heraus. Nun öffneten auch Helena und Harry das Paket. Die Pullis der beiden waren gryffindorrot. „Cool. Partnerlook!", grinste das Mädchen und zog den Pullover sofort über. Auch der Junge zog ihn an.

Jetzt war das Geschenk für ihren Dad dran. Mit zittrigen Fingern nahm sie das Fotoalbum und ging zu dem auf der Coach Sitzenden. Im Moment kam ihr die Idee ziemlich dämlich vor. Aber jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. „Frohe Weihnachten, Dad!" Dann hielt sie ihm das Album hin. Argwöhnisch beäugte er das schwarz-grüne Album. Vorsichtig nahm er es schließlich entgegen und klappte es auf. Fotos über Fotos aus ihrer Kindheit. Eine nette Geste. Severus sah auf und merkte, dass sie ihn aufmerksam beäugte. „Dankeschön. Hast du dein Geschenk überhaupt schon gefunden?" Helena riss die Augen auf und sprang zum Baum zurück. Direkt neben dem Stamm lagen zwei kleine Päckchen. Eines davon war von ihrem Dad und das andere von ihren Schwestern. Vorsichtig riss sie eines auf. Ein hübsches silbernes Armband kam zum Vorschein. Es glitzerte so schön. Nun musterte Severus seine Tochter aufmerksam. Ob ihr das Armband überhaupt gefiel. Doch ehe er sich versah, hing Helena schon um seinen Hals. „Danke Dad. Das ist wunderschön!" „Es ist mit einem Zauber belegt. Egal wo du bist, ich werde ich wenn du es trägst immer finden und ich weiß durch das Armband auch, ob es dir gut geht. Bitte trage es immer!" Das Kind nickte heftig, wobei ihre Haare auf und ab hüpften und sein Gesicht kitzelte. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er die geschockten Gesichter der Bälger sehen, daher schob er das Mädchen von sich weg. Danach legte er ihr das Armband an.

„Und das zweite machst du nicht auf?" fragte Phoebe schon fast beleidigt, „das ist von uns allen." Mit fragendem Gesicht öffnete die junge Halliwell schließlich das andere kleine Päckchen. Darin befand sich eine Kette mit einem Anhänger. Dieser Anhänger konnte aufgeklappt werden und bot Platz für kleine Bilder. Es waren bereits welche drinnen. Ein neueres Familienfoto, ein Bild von Prue und eines von Grandma und ihrer Mutter. Tränen füllten ihre Augen, als sie sich bedankte. Dieses Jahr bekam sie wirklich schöne Geschenke.

Schließlich packten sie die restlichen aus. Von Hermine bekamen die drei ebenfalls Süßigkeiten. Harry bekam von Hagrid eine selbstgeschnitzte Flöte. Die Schwestern bekamen natürlich auch Geschenke von Helena. Für Phoebe hatte sie ein Adressbuch in ihrer Lieblingsfarbe besorgt, da das vorhandene schon voll war. Für Piper hatte sie das neueste Kochbuch besorgt und für Paige ein paar Acrylfarben.

„Okay, da nun jeder alle Geschenke ausgepackt hat, können wir ja frühstücken." Doch da lag noch ein kleines unscheinbares Paket. Es war an Harry adressiert. Vorsichtig öffnete der Junge das Paket und etwas Silbriges fiel heraus. Ron hob es auf und hielt es vor sich hin. Dabei verschwand plötzlich sein ganzer Körper. Erschrocken schrie Helena auf. „Was ist das? Und vor allem, von wem ist das?", wollte das Mädchen aufgeregt wissen. Der schwarzhaarige Junge hob einen kleinen Zettel auf, der herausgefallen war. „Mein Vater gab mir das hier vor seinem Tod. Gebrauche ihn klug! Kein Absender, keine weitere Erklärung! Seltsam", meinte Harry. Er nahm Ron den Umhang ab und streite ihn über. Augenblicklich war sein Körper verschwunden. Nur sein Kopf war noch zu sehen.

Innerlich stöhnte Severus auf. Wieso hatte Dumbledore dem Jungen bloß jetzt schon den Umhang geschickt? „Das ist ein Tarnumhang. Wie Sie schon bemerkt haben, Mr. Potter, macht er seinen Träger unsichtbar. Machen Sie damit keinen Unfug!", warnte er Harry, der daraufhin rot wurde. „Ja, Sir!", murmelte der Junge und nahm den Umhang ab. Snape sah ihn immer noch argwöhnisch an. Wie konnte Albus nur so töricht sein und einem Störenfried wie Potter so etwas in die Hände spielen. Doch er beließ es bei einem finsteren Blick und folgte zum Frühstückstisch.

Als er platznahm, setzte sich Helena sofort auf seinen Schoss und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Bevor er sie verscheuchen konnte, griff sie ihm ins Gesicht und zog seine Mundwinkel zu beiden Seiten nach oben. Severus schnappte ihre Hände. „Was tust du da?", fuhr er sie an, doch das Kind grinste. „Ich wollte nur sehen, wie es aussehen würde, wenn du mal lächeln würdest. Gar nicht mal so schlecht. Aber warum tust du es nie?" Perplex sah er sie an. Da rutschte sie schon von seinen Beinen und setze sich neben ihn auf einen Stuhl. Harry und Ron hatten das bizarre Schauspiel mit angehaltenem Atem zu gesehen. Das Mädchen war richtig mutig.

„Dad, können wir noch länger hier bleiben? Ich möchte nicht heute schon wieder nach Hause!", jammerte die kleine Halliwell, während sie sich ein Brötchen schnappte. Severus, der immer noch ein wenig verwirrt war, wegen der Aktion eben, öffnete den Mund um zu antworten. Doch Piper kam ihm zuvor.

„Ihr könnt natürlich länger bleiben! Ihr beide natürlich auch." Dabei sah sie zu Ron und Harry. Die Jungen grinsten und bedankten sich.

Der Tränkemeister presste die Lippen aufeinander. Helena sah ihn so flehend an. Außerdem half jetzt nicht mal mehr die Ausrede, dass er die Schwestern nicht länger belasten wolle. Daher nickte er kurz. „Zwei Tage, mehr nicht. Immerhin hast du noch Schularbeiten zu erledigen!" Und er musste noch Tränke für Pomfrey brauen und jemand wollte sich so bald wie möglich einen Trank abholen. Ob das gut ging, wenn er länger als notwendig in diesem Haus blieb?

Die Kinder verkrümelten sich nach dem Frühstück in Helenas Zimmer. Dort setzen sie sich erst einmal auf ihr Bett. „Man, du traust dich was!", begann Ron kopfschüttelnd. Das Mädchen grinste.

„Das ist mein Dad. Er ist zwar streng und so, aber ich hab ihn lieb." Ihr Blick glitt zu dem Armband. Es war wunderschön. Wo er es wohl herhatte?

„Wir reden hier von der Kerkerfledermaus! Irgendwie ist das … ." Der Gryffindor verzog das Gesicht. Die junge Halliwell schnappte sich ein Kissen und schlug es ihm ins Gesicht. Sie konnte das nicht leiden.

„Hatten wir das Gespräch nicht schon mal? Es ist doch egal. Er ist privat anders, oder zumindest zu mir." Sie hatte eigentlich keine Lust auf solche Sachen. Aus ihrem Schrank holte sie daher ihre Malsachen und begann am Boden liegend zu malen.

„Was machen wir jetzt wegen Flamel und Fluffy? Ist jetzt Snape oder Quirrell der Böse?" Harry kratzte sich an der Stirn.

„Sagtest du nicht mal, dass deine Narbe weh getan hat, als du Snape angeguckt hast? Also haben wir den Beweis!" Der Rotschopf grinste das Mädchen triumphierend an. Diese rollte mit den Augen.

„Da saß Quirrell neben Dad. Das bedeutet gar nichts! Außerdem habe ich einen Tag vor den Ferien den Stotterer gesehen. Er hat mit sich selbst geredet und nicht gestottert. Außerdem stank er nach Knoblauch!" Ratlos sahen sich die drei an. Vielleicht sollten sie sich wirklich da raushalten.

Harry riss einen Schokofrosch auf. Die Karte, die sich darin befand warf er Ron zu. Vielleicht konnte dieser sie ja brauchen. Doch dieser kickte sie weiter zu Helena. Diese erbarmte sich schließlich und holte die Sammelkarte heraus. Dumbledore lächelte ihr entgegen. Aus purer Langeweile begann sie den Text auf der Rückseite zu lesen.

Plötzlich sprang sie auf. „FLAMEL!", rief sie erfreut aus. Sofort waren die Jungen bei ihr und entrissen ihr die Karte. „Alchemie! Deswegen kam mir den Name bekannt vor. Flamel hat angeblich als erster Mensch überhaupt den Stein der Weisen erschaffen!" Sie erinnerte sich schlagartig wieder an die Worte Gideons.

„Stein … der … Weisen? Was ist denn das?" Die beiden Jungen sahen sich fragend an. Nachdem alle zwei mit der Schulter gezuckt hatten, sahen sie die junge Halliwell an. Diese seufzte und erbarmte sich schließlich es ihnen zu erklären.

„Der Stein der Weisen soll einen unsterblich machen. Und er kann Metalle in Gold verwandeln. Alle Alchemisten versuchten ihn herzustellen, aber nur Flamel soll es gelungen sein!" Dieses Thema war eines von denen die sie eigentlich interessiert hatten. Und dennoch hatte sie es vergessen.

„Aber wozu sollte Quirrell ihn brauchen? Das versteh ich nicht!" Harry kratze sich erneut am Kopf und Helena zuckte mit der Schulter. Woher sollte sie das wissen. Aber es freute sie, dass wenigstens einer ihrer Meinung war.

„So jetzt wissen wir also, wer Flamel ist. Und jetzt?" Der Rotschopf war ebenso ratsam. „Jetzt warten wir ab, was Hermine dazu zu sagen hat. Immerhin ist sie das Genie unter uns." Irgendwie kam es bitter über ihre Lippen.

„Ach komm. Du bist genauso klug wie sie!" Harry zwinkerte ihr zu. Das Mädchen fühlte, wie ihre Wangen wieder leicht rot anliefen. Was hatte das nun wieder zu bedeuten. Eine peinliche Stille entstand.

„Sag mal, können wir nicht was anderes machen außer malen? Das ist doch was für Mädchen!", maulte Ron. Harry, der gerade ebenfalls zu zeichnen begonnen hatte, legte beschämt den Stift zur Seite.

„Wie wärs mit Verstecken?" Der Vorschlag der jungen Halliwell wurde angenommen. Die Schwarzhaarige wurde auch gleich zum Sucher ernannt. Sie legte sich auf ihr Bett und vergrub ihren Kopf unter dem Kopfkissen. So begann sie zu zählen.

Die beiden Jungen schlichen sich aus dem Zimmer. Ron lief zum Badezimmer und verkroch sich hinter der Duschwand.

Harry jedoch lief die Treppe hinab und stieß dabei unbeabsichtigt mit Snape zusammen. Der Junge fiel nach hinten und landete auf seinem Hintern.

„Haben Sie denn keine Auge? Gerade als Brillenschlange wie Sie sollten Sie doch im Stande sein, mehr zu sehen!", fuhr der Tränkemeister den Gryffindor schroff an.

„Verzeihung Sir", murmelte dieser eingeschüchtert und erhob sich. Es behagte ihm nicht, dass der Professor ihn so ansah.

„Was treiben Sie sich überhaupt hier herum?" Verächtlich sah er auf den Bengel mit verschränkten Armen herab. Er liebte diese Überlegenheit. Es verlieh ihm die Stärke, die er sich erwünschte. Vor allem die Gryffindor sollten alle vor ihm zittern und dafür büßen, was sie ihm in seiner Schulzeit angetan hatten. Vor allem der Potterbengel würde seinen Zorn auf sich ziehen, da er genau so war wie sein Vater. Doch so, wie der Junge vor ihm stand, erinnerte er ihn überhaupt nicht an James.

Harry schluckte. „Wir spielen verstecken, Sir. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie angerempelt habe." Beschämt ließ er den Kopf hängen und sah seine Füße an. So eingeschüchtert hatte er sich letztes Mal nur bei einer Schimpfwelle von Onkel Vernon gefühlt. Ob Snape ihm auch eine scheuern würde? Vorsichtig sah er auf. Der schwarzhaarige Professor sah ihn immer noch mit hochgezogener Braue an.

„Machen Sie nichts kaputt, immerhin sind Sie hier nicht zu Hause! Ich würde ihnen sowieso raten, ein wenig vorsichtiger zu sein, und ihren Blick nach unten zu senken. Hochnäsigkeit kommt vor dem Fall!" Damit rauschte der Tränkemeister an ihm vorbei, die Treppe hinauf. Das war zwar ohne seinen Umhang weniger spektakulär, aber es hatte seine Wirkung.

Da die junge Halliwell zu Ende gezählt hatte, lief sie erst einmal zur Treppe. Dort begegnete sie ihrem Dad, der leicht säuerlich wirkte. Den Grund dafür fand sie prompt. Harry stand wie angewurzelt vor der Treppe und starrte zu Boden. Das Mädchen lief zu ihm. „Du der Sinn vom Verstecken spiele, ist es, dass man sich versteckt!"

Der Junge sah auf. Er sah total verschreckt aus. „Tut mir leid. Ich bin unbeabsichtigt in deinen Dad gerast …" „Und dann hat er dich zu Schnecke gemacht", stellte Helena fest und legte ihrem Freund den Arm um die Schulter. Warum konnte ihr Dad Harry Potter nicht leiden? Es war ihr ein unerklärliches Rätsel. „Ich komme gleich wieder!" Sie ließ ihn los und lief die Treppe wieder hoch. Rätsel konnte man lösen und Fragen beantworten. Und das würde sie nun tun.


	28. Weihnachten bei den Halliwells Part 3

Warnung: Für Snape wird es ein wenig gefühlvoll in diesem Kapitel. Wems nicht passt, nicht lesen!

lg tinschchen

**Sprechstunde bei Doktor Phoebe oder Weihnachten bei den Halliwells – Part3**

Severus hatte sich in das Gästezimmer zurück gezogen und rieb sich die Schläfen. Obwohl Potter in diesem Moment seinem Vater überhaupt nicht ähnelte, hatte er ihm das gesagt, was er James schon so oft gesagt hatte. Er ließ sich auf das Bett nieder und nahm das Fotoalbum vom Nachtkasten.

Gleich das erste Bild zeigte ihm, wie wenig er über seine Tochter wusste. Auf dem Bild saß das Kind, als ca. 3-jährige, an einem Strand und versuchte Sandkuchen zu backen. Im Hintergrund sah man eine junge Phoebe lachen.

Die Familie schien schon immer zu denen zu gehören, die die meiste Zeit glücklich waren. Da fühlte er sich noch mehr fehl am Platz. Immerhin war er gefühlslos, laut Piper. Dabei war er nicht immer so. Er konnte durchaus lieben, nur hatte eine Mauer, die er seit Jahren aufbaute, alle Gefühle erstickt.

Severus hatte es sich nie leisten können, seine Gefühle zu zeigen. Hätte er es getan, wäre er schon längst tot. Er hätte den dunklen Lord nie so gut täuschen können. Also hatte es etwas Gutes für ihn. Auch wenn er dadurch allein geblieben war. Er hatte keine Liebe verdient. Zu viel hatte er verschuldet.

Seine Kehle schnürte sich zu und er bekam keine Luft mehr. Der Gedanken an die Nacht, an der seine große Liebe starb, bereitete ihm immer wieder diese Attacken. Alles nur seine Schuld. Hätte er doch nur nicht gelauscht. Er war jung und dumm gewesen.

Damals, als er Voldemort die Nachricht überbrachte, das er Dumbledore und die schlechte Wahrsagerin belauscht hatte, wusste er bereits dass es ein Fehler war. Aber dass der Lord die Prophezeiung so auslegte, konnte er nicht ahnen. Der Schwarzhaarige war am Boden zerstört. Er bat Dumbledore um Hilfe und versuchte sein Leid in Alkohol zu ertränken.

Dabei lernte er auch Patricia Halliwell kennen. Er konnte nicht mehr sagen, ob es der Alkohol war, oder ob er sich tatsächlich in sie verliebt hatte. Auf jeden Fall trafen sie sich öfters. Patty war vom Wesen her wie Lily. Diese Frau versuchte ihn zu trösten, obwohl sie selbst nicht gerade eine gute Zeit hatte. Sie hatte sich scheiden lassen und hatte eine Beziehung zu einem Wächter des Lichts hinter sich. Und sie hatte vier Kinder. Doch sie hörte ihm zu und versuchte ihm zu helfen. Wenn er bei ihr war, fühlte er dasselbe wie bei Lily. Ihm wurde warm ums Herz und die Mauern senkten sich. Als er die Nachricht ihres Todes vernahm, warf es ihm erneut aus der Bahn. Sie starb um jemanden zu retten. Das sah ihr ähnlich.

Und dann starb Lily und er war völlig am Ende. Severus verschanzte sich in seiner Hütte bei Spinner´s End. Er war wütend auf sich und die Welt. Er war schuld. Seinetwegen war Lily Evans ums Leben gekommen. Er aß nichts mehr, sondern ernährte sich nur noch von Alkohol. Eines Tages trat Dumbledore unangekündigt durch seine Tür um den Schwarzhaarigen an sein Versprechen zu erinnern. Es war gut, dass er das getan hatte, denn der junge Snape war dem Tode nahe gewesen. Der Schulleiter nahm ihn mit um ihn aufzupäppeln und ihn dann als Lehrer einzustellen. So konnte der Junge nicht nur seinem Versprechen nachgehen, sonder Albus konnte ihn dadurch auch ihm Auge behalten. Denn er wusste, was es hieß einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren. Obwohl er Severus bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht wirklich mochte, weil er so unnahbar war, hatte er ab da Mitleid mit ihm. Das Wissen, an einem Tod Schuld zu sein, hatte Snape zerstört. Doch die Jahre in Hogwarts ließen ihn wieder fast zum Alten, aber auch zu Dumbledores Freund werden. Er wurde der Mentor des Schwarzhaarigen. Doch für Albus war Severus immer mehr als nur das. Für ihn war er wie ein Sohn, aber das hat er ihm bisher nie erzählt.

Der Anfall war so schnell zu Ende, wie er gekommen war. Mit zittrigen Fingern öffnete er die die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes. Es war pechschwarz. Fahrig wischte er sich die Schweißtropfen vom Gesicht. Nicht zu früh, denn plötzlich klopfte es an seiner Tür. Einen Augenblick später trat Helena ein.

Das Mädchen wollte ihrem Vater ordentlich ins Gewissen reden. Wieso hasste er Harry nur so? Doch als den Tränkemeister auf seinem Bett sitzen sah, vergaß sie ihren Zorn. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm. Sie konnte seine Gefühle wahrnehmen, was sonst nie der Fall war. Außerdem wirkte er blass und erhitzt.

„Dad, geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte sie besorgt und blieb vor dem Mann stehen. Im Moment war er damit beschäftigt seine Mauern wieder zu errichten. Sie fühlte, wie die Empfindung seiner Gefühle immer schwächer wurde. Doch was waren das für Gefühle? Schuld, Trauer, Hass. Woher kamen sie?

Er sah sie streng an. „Was tust du hier? Ihr spielt doch gerade eines dieser dummen Kinderspiele!" Die junge Halliwell setzte sich neben ihn und umarmte ihn.

„Wenn es dir nicht gut ist, dann bleibe ich bei dir!" Dieser besorgte Blick und der besorgte Ton von ihr, gefielen ihm gar nicht. Er erinnerte ihn an ihre Mutter und an Lily.

„Hör auf damit! Es geht mir gut! Also, was willst du hier?" Er schob sie unsanft zur Seite, damit er sie vernünftig ansehen konnte. Es war ihm nicht recht, wenn sie irgendetwas von gerade eben erfahren würde. Er atmete heftig ein und aus, was eher an dem Luftmangel von eben lag, aber auf Helena wirkte er wütend.

„Okay. Ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen, warum du Harry nicht leiden kannst." Helenas Blick wanderte umher und entdeckte das Fotoalbum. Daneben stand ein Bild mit einer rothaarigen Frau. Wer sie wohl war?

„Ich muss mich doch nicht vor dir rechtfertigen! Geh weiter spielen!". Schroff fuhr er sie an. Erneut schob er sie weg, als sie ihn umarmen wollte. Das Mädchen verschränkte die Arme und sah ihn trotzig an. Dieser Mann war ärger als eine dieser Zicken, die mit ihr im Kindergarten waren. Er rollte jedoch mit den Augen. Das Kind war unheimlich aufdringlich. „Wieso interessiert dich das?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weil Harry fast geheult hat eben!" Ein böses, aber leichtes Grinsen ließ seine Lippen kurz zucken. Potter war fast den Tränen nahe. Wie schön. Aber das bewies, dass er mit James nichts gemein hatte. James hätte niemals geweint. Er hätte demjenigen, der ihm nicht behagte, einfach irgendetwas angezaubert. „Ach darüber lachst du? Vielleicht haben die anderen doch recht", kam es enttäuscht von dem Kind. Betrübt rutschte sie vom Bett.

Severus hielt sie fest. „Inwiefern haben sie recht?" Das interessierte ihn jetzt doch. Helena sah ihn ausdruckslos an. „Vielleicht willst doch du das Ding von Fluffy stehlen, weil du böse bist!" Die junge Halliwell riss sich los und verließ zügig das Zimmer.

Verwirrt sah er ihr nach. Die Kinder waren also immer noch dabei. Obwohl ihnen gesagt wurde, dass sie sich raushalten sollten. Doch das störte ihn im Moment weniger. Sein Kind hatte gerade das Vertrauen zu ihm verloren. Und das nur, weil er sich leicht amüsiert hatte. Er musste etwas unternehmen, sonst hatte er dasselbe Schauspiel wie damals nach dem Quidditchspiel wieder. Schnell erhob er sich und eilte ihr nach.

Betrübt stieg Helena die Treppe hinab. Unten auf der Couch saßen Harry und Ron und spielten wieder Schach. Seufzend ließ sich die junge Halliwell auf dem Sofa nieder.

„Und?" „Was und? Lasst mich in Ruhe!" Härter als gewollt fuhr sie die beiden an. Tränen füllten ihre Augen und begannen nach unten zu laufen.

„Helena, was hast du?" Phoebe wollte gerade ins Wohnzimmer kommen, um am Spaß teilzuhaben. Sie entdeckte ihre Schwester jedoch weinend am Sofa. Sofort setzte sie sich neben sie und zog sie an sich. Helena klammerte sich an ihre Schwester und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihrem Pullover. Sie begann bitterlich zu weinen.

Oben am Treppenabsatz stand der Slytherin und besah die Situation. War es klug, jetzt neben sie zu treten? Er hatte einfach zu wenig Erfahrung mit Kindern. Er war auch nicht der Typ, der ein großes Talent dafür aufwies. Daher blieb er erst einmal regungslos und unbemerkt dort stehen.

„Was hast du denn? Sprichst du nicht mehr mit mir?", wollte die mittlere Halliwell wissen. Ihre kleine Schwester schniefte und sah auf. „Doch. Ich stehe wenigstens zu meiner Verfassung …" Erneut begann sie zu schluchzen. Phoebe seufzte und drückte das weinende Kind an sich. Es war klar, was vorgefallen sein könnte. Sie ließ der Kleinen Zeit sich zu beruhigen.

„Als ich ihn ausfragen wollte, warum er Harry hasst, hab ich gesehen, dass es ihm nicht gut geht. Ich wollte wissen warum und er war einfach nur fies zu mir. Außerdem hat er fast gelacht, als ich ihm erzählt habe, dass Harry den Tränen nahe war." Erneut schüttelte es sie vor Schluchzen. Phoebe seufzte. Dieser Mann brachte sie langsam zur Weißglut. Wieso er nicht wenigstens mit seiner Tochter ein wenig netter umsprang, war ihr schleierhaft.

„Weißt du was? Hinter seiner harten Schale steckt ein weicher Kern …", begann Phoebe doch sie wurde plötzlich unterbrochen.

„Ich verbiete es dir vor diesen Bälgern über so etwas zu reden!" Nun hatte er sich doch noch zu Wort gemeldet. Severus konnte es nicht dulden, dass diese Frau so vor den beiden über ihn sprach. Sie würden ihn nie wieder ernst nehmen. Mit verschränkten Armen sah er auf die beiden Halliwells herab. Helena sprang sofort auf und lief zu ihrem Zimmer nach oben. Mit ihrem Vater war wirklich nicht zu reden. Das Knallen der Tür hallte durchs Haus.

Mit wütender Miene erhob die mittlere Halliwell sich und schritt an Severus vorbei. „Mit kommen sofort!" So barsch hatte man sie schon lange nicht mehr erlebt. Snape sah die Treppe hinauf und folgte dann der anderen Halliwell in die Küche.

Dort stand Phoebe und hatte die Arme in die Seite gestemmt. Sie atmete heftig. Dieser Typ machte sie rasend. Als er endlich vor ihr stand bedachte sie ihn mit einem flammenden Blick. „Was hast du nun schon wieder getan?"

Der Ton, in dem sie mit ihm sprach, gefiel ihm nicht. Niemand sollte so mit ihm reden. „Wieso sollte ich etwas getan haben? Was ginge dich das an!" Er spie die Worte wütend aus.

Phoebe ließ sich nicht aus der Bahn werfen. „Es ist ein Wunder dass so etwas wie du ein Kind haben darf! So was von Gefühlstot! Verstehst du nicht was ihn ihr seit Prues Tod vorgeht? Nein, das kannst du nicht, weil du sie nicht kennst! Aber du nimmst dir ja auch keine Zeit um sie kennen zu lernen. Und anstatt ihr ebenso etwas über dich zu erzählen, blockierst du dich immer!"

Nun wurde Severus erst so richtig wütend. „Misch dich nicht in Sachen ein, die dich nichts angehen! Meine Vergangenheit geht niemanden etwas an!" Die beiden standen sich gegenüber und sahen sich böse an. „Vielleicht sollte ich einfach gehen und das Kind hier lassen wo es hin gehört!"

„Du verstehst es nicht oder? Helena versucht dich kennen zu lernen und du blockierst. Und Abhauen hilft überhaupt nichts, dass würde ihr nur noch mehr wehtun! Außerdem hauen nur Feiglinge ab!"

Feigling. Sie hatte dieses Wort benutzt. Severus Snape war alles andere als ein Feigling. Er raste vor Wut. „Nenn mich nie wieder so!"

„Dann verhalte dich wie ein Erwachsener, verdammt noch mal! Selbst ein Stein hat mehr Gefühle! Was war denn so schrecklich in deinem Leben, dass du dich so versteckst?" Phoebe war mit ihrem Latein am Ende, aber sie würde es nicht zeigen. Sie war sich auch wohl bewusst, dass er ihr keine Antwort auf die Frage geben wird.

„Das geht dich nichts an! Manche Sachen sollten verborgen bleiben! Was sollte es überhaupt ändern, wenn du es wüsstest?" Immer noch sah er sie wütend an. Seine Augen funkelten. Was würde es ihr bringen, es zu wissen? Wenn dann müsste Helena es wissen, aber nicht mal ihr, oder schon gar nicht ihr, würde er es erzählen.

„Ich könnte dir helfen, besser mit deinem Kind umzugehen!" Ihre Stimme war wieder ruhig und ihre Arme rutschten nach unten. Im Prinzip war das der Satz, den sie schon die ganze Zeit loswerden wollte. Seit Prues Tod hatte Helena sich verändert. Das Kind war empfindlicher geworden. Früher war sie oft herumgesprungen und hatte gelacht, doch nach dem Verlust der Schwester sah man sie oft irgendwo sitzen und weinen. Phoebe versuchte oft, sie davon abzuhalten und sie abzulenken. Doch jetzt da sie in Hogwarts war, ging das schlecht.

Severus lachte nur verächtlich auf. „Ich brauche keine Hilfe!" Er hielt inne. Wie oft hatte er diesen Satz schon verwendet und jedes Mal war alles schief gegangen. Lily hatte sich schon gar nicht mehr abwimmeln lassen und hatte ihm trotz dieser Worte geholfen. Sonst hatte das bisher niemand getan. Wer hätte auch, denn Freunde hatte er ja keine.

Die mittlere Schwester ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder. „Das hat wirklich keinen Sinn, mit dir zu reden. Du lässt einfach nicht mit dir reden. Dann muss ich eben Helena ändern. Vielleicht sollte sie auch Mauern um ihr Herz aufbauen, damit sie so wird wie du! Aber das würde ich nicht übers Herz bringen. Als Halliwell hat man eben ein zu gutes Herz, was uns schon oft zum Verhängnis wurde." Sie sah zu dem Sturkopf.

Seine Gesichtszüge entglitten ihm. Sein Kind sollte auf gar keinen Fall so werden wie er. Aber das Mädchen würde es auch nicht fertig bringen, ihre Freunde zu verlassen. Sie war das Gute in Person, was hier in der Familie zu liegen schien. Wieder ein Beweis, dass er nicht dazugehörte und –passte. Auch der Tränkemeister ließ sich auf einen Stuhl nieder und rieb sich die Schläfen. Die mittlere Halliwell konnte bei solchen Sachen nicht falsch liegen, immerhin hatte sie Psychologie studiert.

„Okay, es tut mir leid, deine Zeit verschwendet zu haben. Zeitweise reagiere ich selbst über", gab die Halliwell schließlich resigniert zu. Sie wusste, wann sie nicht weiter kam. Bei diesem Mann stieß sie auf taube Ohren.

„Mein Leben war nie einfach! Ich bitte dich das zu respektieren! Diese Mauern habe ich nur aufgebaut um am Leben zu bleiben. Mehr musst du nicht wissen!" Auch sein Ton mäßigte sich. Doch mehr als das würde sie nicht erfahren.

Phoebe sah erstaunt zu dem Schwarzhaarigen. Das war etwas, dass man als Fortschritt betiteln konnte. „Ich gebe mich damit zu frieden. Vorerst." Sie lächelte ihn schwach an, bevor sich erhob und Gläser holte. Sie fühlte beide mit Orangensaft und stellte ihm ein eines der beiden hin. Bei näherer Betrachtung sah er wirklich nicht gut aus. Er wirkte blass und so, als ob er ein paar Minuten zuvor erhitzt gewesen war. Oder kam das von dem kurzen Streit? „Wenn du mit jemanden sprechen möchtest: Ich habe immer für meine Familie Zeit. Als Vater meiner Schwester zählst du schon längst zur Familie. Und jetzt würde ich sagen, arbeiten wir an dem Vertrauen zwischen Vater und Tochter." Die Braunhaarige leerte ihr Glas in einem Zug und erhob sich.

Severus, der die ganze Zeit in den Orangensaft geblickt hatte sah auf. „Warte. Ich werde alleine mit ihr sprechen." Somit erhob er sich, ohne sein Glas auch nur angerührt zu haben. Es war sein Kind. Seine Verantwortung. Also musste auch er mit Helena reden. Auf die immer noch spielenden Kinder achtete er gar nicht, sonder schritt zügig die Treppe hoch. Ohne anzuklopfen trat er in ihr Zimmer ein. Doch es war leer. Leichte Panik überkam ihn. Wo war sie? Schnell zog er seinen Zauberstab. Jetzt hoffte der Schwarzhaarige nur, dass das Kind das Armband trug. Er legte den Stab auf seine Handfläche. Sofort bewegte sich die Spitze und wies ihm die Richtung. Sie war am Dachboden.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und sah sich am Dachboden um. Helena saß mit angezogenen Knien auf einem Sofa. Ihr Kinn lag auf ihren Knien auf. Immer noch kullerten Tränen aus ihren Augen. Wieso war er nur so gemein zu ihr? Sie wollte ihm doch nur helfen. Oder sollte sie aufhören sich in anderer Angelegenheiten einzumischen.

„Darf ich mich setzen?" Helena sah auf. Da stand ihr Vater vor ihr, mit seinem typischen unnahbaren Blick. Sie nickte kurz und er ließ sich neben sie nieder.

Severus seufzte laut. Er konnte es nicht unterdrücken. Dann sah er sie eine Weile von der Seite an. Innerlich rang er mit sich selbst. Wie sollte er Worte benutzen, die er seit Jahren nicht gebraucht hatte? „Es … es …" Wie dämlich er sein Herumgestotter fand. Erneut setzte er an.

„Es tut mir leid!" Er schloss den Mund ohne dass ein Wort seine Lippen verlassen hatte. Denn die Worte kamen von dem Mädchen. Sie sah ihn mit verheulten Augen an und schluchzte noch immer. „Ich werde aufhören, helfen zu wollen."

„Nein, tu das nicht. Ich …" Warum konnte er es einfach nicht sagen? Sein Stolz verhinderte, dass er Schwäche zeigte und das selbst vor seinem Kind. Es half alles nichts. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit. „Es bringt nichts. Ich schade dir nur. Am besten du bleibst hier und ich gehe." Der ehemalige Slytherin wollte sich erheben doch plötzlich saß die junge Halliwell auf seinem Schoß und umklammerte ihn.

„Das darfst du nicht. Magst du mich denn nicht?" Sie vergrub sich in sein Hemd.

Irgendwie genoss er ihre Umarmung. Ein Blick zur Tür verriet ihm, dass Phoebe dort lehnte und ihm deutete, dass er seine Tochter ebenfalls umarmen sollte. Langsam schlossen sich schließlich seine Arme um Helena. „Natürlich mag ich dich … deswegen wäre es ja besser, wenn ich ginge." Es war eine eigenartige Situation für den Tränkemeister. Nur gut, dass nur die mittlere Halliwell zusah und nicht mehr.

„Ich hab dich lieb. Auch wenn du fies und böse und streng bist! Du bist mein Dad und ein Teil meines Lebens. Du bist mein Schutzengel, schon vergessen?" Erneut verließen Tränen ihre Augen und tropften in den Stoff seines Hemdes.

Nein, dass hatte er nicht. Noch immer hielt er sie in seinen Armen. „Würdest du … würdest du mir eine dritte Chance geben?" Phoebe hob ihre beiden Daumen nach oben und grinste. Er kam sich vor wie ein dummer Schuljunge. So absurd fand er das Ganze. Dennoch, es musste sein. Für Helena.

Das Kind bewegte den Kopf auf und ab und taucht schließlich aus den Falten seines Oberteils wieder auf. Sie grinste, obwohl in ihrem Augenwinkel noch immer Tränen glänzten. Sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, was ihn sehr überraschte. Dann krabbelte sie von seinem Schoss und sah Phoebe verwirrt an. Diese schien sich über etwas unheimlich zu freuen. Aber etwas gab es ja noch immer zu klären. Und ihre ältere Schwester konnte fühlen was in ihr vorging. Daher nickte sie ihr zu. Helena sah wieder zu Snape, vor dem sie stand. Wie sollte sie es ihm sagen?

Doch er konnte ahnen worum es ging. „Du bist immer noch im Zweifel über meine Gesinnung. Lass dir gesagt sein, es weiß keiner so genau, außer einer!" Und das war Dumbledore. Alle anderen hielten nur an Albus glauben an, hielten ihn aber für böse. Wer konnte es ihnen verübeln. Severus auf jeden Fall nicht. Seine Vergangenheit war nicht die rosigste.

Sie sah die Trauer und den Schmerz in seinem Gesicht, obwohl er sie zu verbergen versuchte. Was war ihrem Vater nur zugestoßen? „Dad? Würdest du … versuchen das Buch der Schatten aufzuschlagen …" Gespannt sah sie ihn an.

Sein Blick wanderte zum Buch. Was sollte das nun wieder? Ein Buch anfassen? Was sollte das bringen? Doch er erhob sich und schritt zu dem Buch. Wenn es half, dass sich Helena wieder beruhigte, war es ihm recht. Doch vermutlich würde er es nicht öffnen können, wenn er böse wäre. Im Moment als er die Hand nach dem Buchdeckel ausstreckte, zweifelte er selbst an seiner Gesinnung. Sollte er es wagen? Was würde mit ihm passieren. Severus nahm sich zusammen und umfasste den Einband und klappte das Buch auf. Hinter sich konnte er Helena und Phoebe erleichtert aufatmen hören. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über seine Miene.

„Ich wusste es!", rief das Kind erfreut aus und umarmte Severus erneut. Er war gut. Der Stein war also sicher vor ihm. Blieb nur noch Quirrell unter Verdacht. Aber das kümmerte sie nun wenig. Das Mädchen genoss ihren Vater lächeln zu sehen. Er sah gleich viel freundlicher aus, wenn seine Mundwinkel nach oben geneigt waren.

Phoebe räusperte sich. „Also ich brauch jetzt eine starken Kaffee. Wem es noch so geht soll sich in der Küche einfinden. Es gibt natürlich auch Kakao." Fröhlich pfeifend machte sie sich auf den Weg nach unten. Sie hatte es wieder einmal geschafft. Vielleicht sollte sie doch Therapeutin werden.

„Piper? Dürfen wir in den Garten?"Die Kinder hatten sich auch einen Kakao genehmigt. Doch es war ihnen nun zu langweilig im Haus herum zulaufen, vor allem weil niemand mit Snape zusammen treffen wollte.

Es hatte zwar nicht wirklich viel geschneit, aber es war unheimlich kalt draußen. „Ja, aber zieht euch was Warmes an!" Der Garten war auch nicht wirklich groß. Doch Helena und die Jungs sprangen erfreut auf.

Severus rollte mit den Augen und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. Warum diese Kinder nur immer draußen herumtollen mussten? Aber er war früher ja nicht anders gewesen. Besser sie liefen im Freien herum, als dass sie zu Stubenhockern verkamen. Außerdem konnten sie im Garten nicht wirklich etwas kaputt machen. Doch er sollte sich täuschen.

Bereits nach einer Viertelstunde, nachdem die Kinder draußen waren, vernahmen sie ein Geräusch. Es klang so, als ob etwas zu Bruch gegangen war.

„Scheiße! Die Vase!" Helena stand vor den Überresten der Porzellanvase. Wieso stand die auch hier draußen? Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Das Ding war ein Geschenk von ihrer Grandma an Piper gewesen. Die Älteste würde bestimmt sauer sein.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Harry schuldbewusst. Unter seinem Arm klemmte die Tatwaffe: der Ball. Es war doch keine gute Idee gewesen, Ron Fußball näher zu bringen.

„Ihr habt ja keine Schuld! Immerhin hab ich den Ball getreten." Das Mädchen wurde bleich. Das gab Hausarrest, und das nicht nur von Piper. Ihr Dad würde sicher auch sauer sein. Gerade jetzt wo sie sich doch wieder vertragen hatten.

„Wer war das?", vernahm man bereits wütend von Piper. Wieso mussten diese Erwachsenen auch einen 6. Sinn für sowas haben. Helena schluckte und hob die Hand. „Helena Prudence Piper Phoebe Paige Patricia Penelope Melinda Halliwell! Du weißt, dass du in der Nähe des Hauses nicht mit dem Ball zu spielen hast!" Das Kind nickte schuldbewusst und sah zu Boden. Die ältere Schwester seufzte. Piper besah wehmütig ihre Vase. Gerade dieses Stück hatte sie am liebsten gehabt. „Du weißt, dass das Ärger bedeutet?" Natürlich wusste die Jüngere das. Das hatte sie schon geahnt, als Piper ihren vollen Vornamen genannt hatte.

„Sicher, dass das eine Strafe verlangt. Dennoch könnte ich die Vase wieder reparieren!", meldete sich Snape. Es war ihm unangenehm, dass seine Tochter etwas zerbrochen hatte. Auch, wenn sie hier wohnte. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf die Scherben. Sofort stand die Vase wieder heil da.

„Du kriegst, solange du hier bist, keine Süßigkeiten mehr!" Auch wenn die Vase wieder heil war, musste eine Strafe her. Und Piper wusste genau, wie sie ihre kleine Schwester bestrafen konnte. Die Kleine war eine richtige Naschkatze. Helena sah ihre große Schwester flehend an. Das konnte sie doch nicht machen. Aber sie wusste dass es keinen Zweck hatte, zu widersprechen. „Und nun ab ins Haus!" Die Kinder gehorchten sofort. Sie wollten die älteste Halliwell nicht weiter ärgern.

„Das war vielleicht ein seltsamer Tag!", stellte Harry fest, nachdem sie auf Helenas Bett saßen. Die drei hatten bereits ihren Pyjama an und waren zu Bett geschickt worden.

Das Mädchen nickte zustimmend. Für einen Tag war echt viel passiert. Eine kaputte Vase, ein fast heulender Harry, eine flennende Helena. Nur Ron war anscheinend verschont geblieben. Der Rotschopf mamfpte gerade munter einen Schokofrosch, woraufhin er sich einen bösen Blick von Helena einfing.

„Glaubst du, dass Fluffy den Stein der Weisen bewacht?", begann der Schwarzhaarige wieder darüber nachzudenken. Die junge Halliwell nickte. „Aber wozu soll man den dann stehlen wollen?" Diesmal zuckte sie mit den Schultern.

„Wer weiß wozu Quirrell ihn braucht. Vielleicht will er unsterblich werden?" Aber wieso? Das Mädchen seufzte. Wieso wollte der Stotterer den Stein für Unsterblichkeit haben? Ihr Dad wusste es bestimmt, aber er würde es ihr nicht sagen. Sie würde ihn auch gar nicht erst fragen.

„Mhmm. Ihr denkt zu viel nach. Wir haben Ferien, schaltet doch das Hirn aus!", schmatzte Ron. Inzwischen hatte er eine Schachtel Bertie Bott´s Bohnen aufgerissen.

„Da musst du ja nicht viel tun! Deines hat ja Dauerstandby!", lachte die Halliwell und knuffte den Weasley in die Seite. „Man ich mag jetzt noch nicht ins Bett. Aber wenn wir uns draußen blicken lassen, ist Dad sauer." Sie seufzte und legte sich aufs Bett.

„Wir könnten den Umhang testen", kam es leise von Harry. Es klang fast so, als ob er sich nicht trauen würde. Was wenn Snape sie erwischte? Dann würde er noch mehr Hass auf Harry entwickeln. Der Junge wollte nicht, dass der Tränkemeister ihn hasste. „Aber es ist zu riskant", fügte er dann an.

„Das würde ich auch sagen. Kluge Entscheidung Potter, dass Sie es doch bleiben lassen!" Die drei Kinder zuckten zusammen. Snape stand im Türrahmen und sah sie an. Sie hatten nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er eingetreten war. Angewidert sah er zu Ron. „Weasley um diese Zeit sollte man nichts Süßes futtern! Putzen Sie sich die Zähne!" Außerdem war es mehr als asozial vor Helena Süßigkeiten zu essen. Oder hatte sie mit genascht? „Für dich junge Dame hoffe ich, dass du der Dummheit von Mr. Weasley nicht gefolgt bist!" Helena schüttelte den Kopf. Wieso sollte sie die Strafe nicht einhalten? „Gut. Schlafen Sie nun!" Auf diese Worte hin, krabbelten Ron und Harry aus dem Bett des Mädchens und legten sich auf die ausgezogene Couch.

Helena deckte sich zu und sah ihn an. „Gute Nacht, Dad. Bekomm ich noch eine Umarmung?" Sie sah, dass Snape ein wenig mit sich rang. Doch dann kam er doch zu ihr und umarmte sie flüchtig. Doch das Mädchen klammerte sich an ihn und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Schlaf gut!" Damit ließ sie los und sah ihn lächelnd an.

„Schlaf jetzt und bleib dieses Mal in deinem Bett!", mahnte er sie. Doch es klang nicht streng. Es tönte eher nach einer Bitte, auch wenn das nur Helena bemerken würde. Das Kind lächelte ihn immer noch an. Er war froh, dass sich das schneller geklärt hatte, als das letzte Mal. Dann verließ er ihr Zimmer.


	29. Weihnachten bei den Halliwells Part 4

**Der Spiegel Nerhegeb **

Der nächste Tag begann ruhig. Die Kinder schliefen noch tief und fest, während die Erwachsenen bereits frühstückten. Severus war für seine Verhältnisse spät aufgewacht, was wohl daran gelegen hatte, dass er gestern noch sehr lange nachgedacht hatte. Auch jetzt hing er seinen Gedanken nach.

„Severus? Wenn ihr möchtet, könnt ihr gerne länger als bis morgen bleiben!" Piper riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss leider ablehnen. Aufgaben erwarten mich bereits sehnsüchtig. Ich muss noch Tränkebrauen für die Medi-Hexe und für einen Bekannten. Außerdem habe ich dieser Tage noch anderes zu tun." Das „andere" war ihm gestern erst wieder eingefallen. Obwohl Voldemort mehr oder weniger Tod war, trafen sich die Todesser immer noch hin und wieder. Da er Dumbledore seine Dienste versprochen hatte, musste er immer noch bei diesen Treffen auftauchen um vertrauenswürdig zu bleiben. Es war nicht leicht für ihn immer wieder dort aufzukreuzen.

Den Schwestern war nicht entgangen, wie bitter er den letzten Satz sprach, doch bevor eine der Frauen etwas sagen konnte, ertönte eine völlig unerwartete Stimme hinter ihnen. „Du kannst es tun, wenn du willst. Aber du musst es nicht. Du bist Vater und ich möchte dich nicht in Gefahr wissen." Der Tränkemeister wandte sich ebenso verwundert um wie die mächtigen Drei. „Verzeihen Sie mein unerwartetes Erscheinen."

„Das macht doch nichts. Setzten Sie sich. Kaffee? Tee?" Piper erhob sich und holte eine weitere Tasse. „Tee wäre nett. Danke." Piper goss etwas von dem Kräutertee ein und reichte die Tasse an den Schulleiter. „Was treibt sie zu uns, Sir?"

Albus nahm erst einmal einen Schluck. Er sah zu Severus. „Hauptsächlich ein Gespräch mit Severus. Außerdem wollte ich mich bei Helena für die Zitronenbonbons bedanken, die sie mir zu Weihnachten geschenkt hat." Er sah sich kurz nach ihr um. Da er sie nicht entdeckte, vermutete er, dass sie noch schlief.

Der Schwarzhaarige nahm einen Schluck und blickte ins Leere. Seine Tochter hatte Albus etwas zu Weihnachten geschenkt? Interessant. Aber was war das andere, weswegen er hier war. „Und wenn er zurückkommt? Dann hast du keinen Spion mehr!", sagte er einfach so heraus und starrte weiterhin an die Wand.

„Aber dafür einen lebenden Freund. Du hast ein Kind um das du dich kümmern musst. Glaubst du, sie würde sich freuen, wenn ihre Vater eines Tages nicht mehr zurück kommt, weil er tot ist?" Dumbledore sprach das Ganze ruhig aus, aber Severus konnte spüren, dass es in ihm nicht so ruhig war.

Die Schwestern verstanden rein gar nicht, um was es ging. „Verzeihung, könnte man uns einweihen?", bat Phoebe schließlich. Albus lächelte sie an.

„Natürlich meine Liebe. Es geht um Tom Vorlost Riddle, auch bekannt als Lord Voldemort. Der Mann, der Harry Potters Eltern getötet hat und auch den Jungen töten wollte. Dabei verlor er aber seine Macht und verschwand in dieser Nacht. Aber ich befürchte, dass er wieder kommen wird. Und Severus ist bzw. war mein treuer Spion." Etwas besorgt sah er zu seinem jüngeren Kollegen. „Du wirkst heute etwas abwesend", stellte er schließlich fest.

Severus riss sich aus den Gedanken. „Verzeihung, ich habe nachgedacht. Ich werde tatsächlich meine Spionagetätigkeit ablegen. Mich widerte es sowieso an, immer wieder zu diesen Treffen zu gehen." Aber dennoch, er war sich seiner Aufgabe stets bewusst gewesen.

„Aha. Das heißt dass dieser Voldemort der Bösewicht ihrer Welt war. Mhmm, aber denken Sie wirklich, dass er zurückkommen kann? Würde er dann versuchen Harry zu töten?" Paige faszinierte es. Also gab es nicht nur Dämonen, sondern auch machthungrige Zauberstabwedler. „Aber da könnten wir doch auch helfen! Sobald es Meldung über ihn gäben würde, könnten wir eine Tinktur, oder einen Spruch entwerfen um ihn zu vernichten."

Albus grinste. Genau das hatte er erwartet. „Die mächtigen Drei besiegen Voldemort. Klingt wie der Stoff eines neuen Geschichtsbuchs. Aber ich werde darauf zurückkommen, wenn es soweit ist."

„Wenn was soweit ist?" Die Köpfe der Erwachsenen fuhren herum. Helena betrat das Esszimmer. „Guten Morgen." Das Kind gähnte, ehe sie den Schulleiter entdeckte. Sie verbeugte sich kurz. „Guten Tag, Sir." Dieser nickte ihr zu.

„Endlich wach? Ich dachte schon du seist krank. Wo sind die anderen beiden?", fragte Piper interessiert, während sie Helenas Kakao holte.

Die junge Halliwell rieb sich die Augen. „Schlafen wie Babys. Könnte ich auch einen Tee haben?" Ihre älteste Schwester hielt inne. Die Kleine wollte sonst keinen Tee, außer sie war krank.

Phoebe legte dem Mädchen die Hand auf die Stirn. „Geht es dir gut?" Ihre Schwester hatte länger als sonst geschlafen und wollte Tee. Da stimmte doch was nicht. Doch sie konnte keine Temperaturerhöhung feststellen. Was war also mit ihr los.

Helena grinste. „Was soll das? Darf man nicht mal Tee trinken? Außerdem hat Piper doch gestern Süßigkeiten Verbot ausgesprochen", fügte sie leise an. Die Schwestern lachten. Severus war erstaunt. Normalerweise setzten Kinder doch alles daran, das Strafen vergessen wurden. Daher bekam die junge Halliwell Tee vorgesetzt.

„Tu doch nicht so. Wie viel hast du wirklich gelauscht?" Paige hatte die Kleine argwöhnisch beobachtet.

„Gelauscht? Eher unfreiwillig zugehört! Ihr redet ja laut!", gab Helena schließlich zu. Triumph lag im Blick der Matthews. War ja klar. Helena lauschte einfach zu gern. „Aber ich habe nichts relevantes mitbekommen. Nur das Voldemort Harrys Eltern getötet hat. Aber das weiß ich ja schon von Hagrid." Sie nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Tee.

Severus seufzte. Dieser große Idiot konnte nie seine Klappe halten. Die junge Halliwell sah ihn besorgt an. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass man ihren Vater so laut seufzen hörte. Daher krabbelte sie auf seinen Schoß. Dumbledore besah die beiden mit einem Grinsen. „Sag mal Helena. Wie findest du deinen Vater eigentlich?"

Das Kind sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Cool. Er ist zwar streng und die totale Spaßbremse, aber ich hab ihn lieb!" Nun grinste das Mädchen wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Verblüfft sah Severus zu seiner Tochter hinab und dann zu Albus, der immer noch grinste. Daher rollte er genervt mit den Augen.

„Dad? Wer ist eigentlich die Rothaarige auf dem Bild auf deinem Nachtkasten?", fragte das Kind beiläufig und genehmigte sich einen Schluck Tee. Helena spürte, wie ihr Vater sich versteifte. Doch woran lag das?

„Das ist Lily Evans. Sie war eine gute Freundin", erzählte er mit leiser Stimme. Fragend sah das Mädchen ihren Dad an. „Wieso war?" Severus fixierte einen Punkt an der Wand und rang mit sich. „Weil sie tot ist!" Die junge Halliwell konnte den Schmerz aus seiner Stimme hören, obwohl er ihn so gut es ging unterdrückte. Sofort umarmte sie ihn. „Oh, dass tut mir leid. Aber denk dran, auch wenn sie tot ist. Egal wo, egal wann, egal wie, du wirst sie wiedersehen!" Genau das waren die Worte, die Phoebe benutzt hatte um sie wegen Prue zu trösten. Sowohl Severus als auch Albus blickten Helena erstaunt an. Das Kind lächelte Snape an und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Nach kurzer Zeit kamen auch Ron und Harry. Beide waren erstaunt warum Dumbledore hier war. Dieser verabschiedete sich schließlich von ihnen. „Was machen wir heute?", fragte Helena schließlich grinsend. Die beiden Jungen zuckten mit den Schultern.

„Irgendwas im Haus. Ich mag nicht raus. Mir ist nicht gut!" Harry hatte seinen Kakao auch gar nicht angerührt. Er sah blass aus, nur seine Nase war gerötet. „Ich glaube, ich leg mich wieder hin." Bevor er aufstand, legte Phoebe ihm die Hand auf die Stirn. Bei ihm war die Temperatur eindeutig höher als sonst.

„Ich werde einen von Grandmas Tees zubereiten. Die helfen bei sowas!", beschloss Piper und verschwand sogleich in der Küche. Harry sah ihr nach und nieste.

„Nein, machen Sie sich keine Umstände. Ich lege mich einfach hin und dann wird das schon wieder." Er erhob sich, doch Helena hielt ihn zurück. „Nein, du bist krank. Warts ab. Grandmas Rezepte haben schon immer geholfen!" Wieso wollte sich der Junge nicht helfen lassen.

Harry lief rot an. „Nein, macht euch keine Umstände. Bitte!" Er war es nicht gewöhnt, dass sich jemand um ihn kümmerte, immerhin hatte das bis jetzt noch niemand getan. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl, wenn man beachtet wurde. „Bei den Dursleys durfte ich nicht mal ins Bett, also bin ich froh, wenn ich Ruhe bekomme!" Helena zog ebenso wie Snape in diesem Moment die Braue hoch.

„Pff … diese dummen Dursleys. Die werden ja immer schlimmer, je öfter du von ihnen erzählst. Die würde ich gerne mal treffen!" Die Miene des Kindes verfinsterte sich. Im Moment sah sie so aus wie ihr Vater, was den Schwarzhaarigen irgendwie beängstigte.

Piper brachte Harry den Tee und dann brachte sie ihn ins Bett. Nun sahen sich Ron und Helena fragend an. „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Vielleicht die Hausaufgaben, die ihr zu erledigen habt", schlug Severus vor und leerte seinen Kaffee. Der Rotschopf zuckte zusammen, da er völlig auf den Professor vergessen hatte. Die junge Halliwell verzog jedoch das Gesicht. Es waren Ferien und sie hatte keine Lust sowas zu tun.

„Pass auf, junge Dame. Oder du wirst auch zu Hause keine Süßigkeiten mehr sehen!" Das hatte gesessen. Sofort setzte sie wieder ein Lächeln auf.

„Wir könnten ja in den alten Büchern weiter nach Flamel suchen!", dachte das Mädchen laut nach. Jetzt verzog Ron den Mund. „Wir wissen doch schon was über ihn. Das sollte reichen. Aber wir könnten Hermine davon berichten!" Helena stimmte zu und verließ mit dem Rotschopf hastig den Raum.

Severus seufzte erneut. „Warum müssen Kinder ihre Nase immer und überall hineinstecken?" Er fragte mehr sich selbst, als jemand anderen.

„Weil sie dann keine Kinder wären. Lass ihnen den Spaß, solange sie sich nicht wehtun!" Damit erhob sich Phoebe und räumte die leeren Tassen weg.

Der Brief fiel recht kurz aus. Aus Jux beamte Helena Lily her. Das Käuzchen war zunächst nicht sehr erfreut darüber. Doch nachdem die Kinder das Tier mit Eulenkeksen besänftigt hatten, war das Federvieh erfreut über die Arbeit. Sie sahen Lily noch eine Weile beim Davonfliegen zu.

Harry schlief seelenruhig auf dem Sofa. Ron saß mit Helena auf ihrem Bett. „Was machen wir jetzt? Die Idee von Snape war ja mal völlig unnötig!" Das Mädchen nickte zustimmend. Aber was sollten sie stattdessen machen? Zaubern durften sie ja nicht.

„Wir könnten fangen spielen. Oder wieder Verstecken?", schlug die junge Halliwell vor. „Oder wir brauen irgendeinen Trank. Irgendwas damit es Harry sofort besser geht!" Die Miene des Rotschopfes erhellte sich. „Aber ich weiß nicht, wie wir die nötigen Sachen auf den Dachboden bekommen. Denn ich glaube nicht, dass die Erwachsenen sich über unsere Aktivität freuen würden." Vor allem Snape nicht.

Ron grinste breit und schritt zu Harrys Tasche. Er zog den silbrigen Umhang heraus. „Er wird uns ja nicht sehen!" Die Schwarzhaarige nahm dem Jungen den Umhang ab und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Wenn du mal denkst, dann richtig!" Der Rotschopf wurde rot.

Unter dem Umhang versteckt machte Helena sich auf in die Küche. Sie kannte die Zutaten auswendig, da Grandma und auch Piper darauf bestand, bestimmte Tränke auswendig zu lernen. Es war einiges auf dem Dachboden, aber manche Kräuter bewahrte die Älteste in der Küche auf. Außerdem brauchten sie einen kleinen Kochtopf. Vorsichtig näherte sie sich den Regalen. Ihr Vater saß immer noch am kleinen Küchentisch und las den Wochenpropheten, den ihm eine Eule gebracht hatte. Ihr Herz klopfte. Wenn er sie so erwischte, würde es was setzen, das war sicher. Gut, dass die Kräuter im unteren Regal hinter der Arbeitsstelle aufbewahrt wurden. So konnte sie das Schränkchen öffnen, ohne das er etwas sehen konnte. Erstaunt darüber, dass er sie nicht bemerkt hatte, lief sie wieder die Treppe hoch.

„Du bist echt gut!", lachte Ron, als sie auf dem Dachboden saßen. Das Buch der Schatten lag aufgeschlagen auf dem kleinen Tisch in der Mitte. Die kleine tragbare Herdplatte war bereits erhitzt und das Wasser köchelte. Helena war gerade dabei ein paar Kräuter kleinzuhacken, während der Rotschopf die Temperatur kontrollierte.

„Und das Rezept kommt echt von deiner Oma? Die muss ja unheimlich begabt gewesen sein." Der Weasley blätterte in dem Buch herum und staunte hin und wieder über einen Dämon. „Die habt ihr schon erledigt? Wieso macht ihr das?" Das Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern. „Familientradition!"

Sie warf das letzte Häufchen Kräuter in den Topf, woraufhin eine kleine Rauchwolke aufstieg. „Und jetzt noch 15 Minuten köcheln lassen!" Sie war stolz auf sich mal wieder einen Trank gebraut zu haben.

Plötzlich räusperte sich jemand hinter ihnen. Die Farbe wich den Kindern aus ihren Gesichtern. Wieso immer er? „Helena Prudence Piper Phoebe Paige Patricia Penelope Halliwell! Ich glaube ich sehe nicht richtig! Wer hat euch erlaubt alleine einen Trank zu brauen! Dank Longbottom sollte man doch schon wissen, was passiert, wenn man den Trank nicht richtig braut!" Snape sah bedrohlich zu den am Boden sitzenden Kindern.

Helena schluckte und erhob sich. „Es tut uns leid, Sir. Aber es ist ein einfacher Anti-Erkältungstrank von Grandma! Ich kann das Rezept ja schon fast auswendig!" Trotzdem sah sie ihn schuldbewusst an. Was würde er jetzt wohl tun.

„Was, wenn du etwas Falsches hineingegeben hast? Möchtest du Mr. Potter vergiften?" Es war eine interessante Aussicht. Aber es wäre gegen sein Versprechen. Er schritt zu dem köchelnden Gebräu und sah hinein. Es sah nicht schlecht aus. „Wo ist das Rezept?", verlangte er, woraufhin Ron ihm mit zitternden Fingern das Rezept aufschlug und ihn darauf hinwies. Severus sah sich aufmerksam die Inhaltsstoffe und die Zubereitung an. Es war ein einfach bis mittel leichter Trank, der dennoch falsch gebraut großen Schaden anrichten konnte. Doch es sah so aus, als ob sie alles richtig gemacht hatten.

Ron beobachtete den Tränkemeister mit ängstlicher Miene. Würde er davor zurückschrecken ein fremdes Kind zu schlagen? Schluckend verdrängte er diesen Gedanken. „Mr. Wealsey. Sind ihre Augen stecken geblieben, oder beobachten Sie gerne Menschen?" Der Rothaarige zuckte zusammen. „Verzeihung, Sir!"

„Es sieht nicht so aus, als ob sie Potter mit dem Gebräu vergiften würden. Dennoch dulde ich es nicht, dass Erstklässler alleine einen Trank brauen! Ihr beide werdet mir jetzt einen Aufsatz über die Gefahren beim Tränkebrauen schreiben. Somit ist es euch auch nicht mehr langweilig!" Mit Genugtuung sah er die betrübten Mienen der Kinder und rauschte aus dem Raum.

„Das ätzt!", stöhnte Ron. Helena seufzte. Die beiden warteten noch die 15 Minuten köcheln ab, bevor sie den Trank in eine Flasche fühlten und verkorkten. Dann brachten sie es zu Harry und setzten sich dann wiederwillig an den Aufsatz für Snape. Es verlangte ihnen den halben Tag ab, den Aufsatz halbwegs hinzubringen. Gleich nachdem sie fertig waren, brachten sie die Pergamentrollen zu Severus, der sie durchlas.

„Nun gut, es gab schon bessere Arbeiten", er legte die Pergamente weg und sah dann seine Tochter an. „Wir müssen leider nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Madame Promfrey hätte gerne ein paar Tränke und ich habe zu Hause nicht die nötigen Zutaten!" Die junge Halliwell verzog ein wenig die Miene. „Du wirst morgen mit Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley gleich nach Hogwarts beamen, während ich noch einige Sachen aus dem Haus hole. Haben wir uns verstanden?" Er zog eine Braue nach oben und Helena nickte. „Ja, Sir!" Irgendwie war da noch etwas anderes, weswegen er nach Hogwarts wollte, dass konnte sie fühlen.

Spät am Abend des nächsten Tages reisten die drei Kinder ab. Harry ging es schon viel besser. Er entschuldigte sich tausendmal, als er das mit der Strafarbeit erfuhr. In Hogwarts angekommen machten sie es sich am Kamin gemütlich. Helena begann sofort mit ihren Hausaufgaben, was die Jungen nur belächelten.

„Ach komm. Es muss doch was Spannenderes geben, als dir beim Hausaufgabenmachen zu zusehen. Vielleicht könnten wir den Tarnumhang ausprobieren", schlug Ron vor. Er brannte darauf selbst einmal unter dem Umhang zu verschwinden. Harry war sofort Feuer und Flamme für den Vorschlag. Die junge Halliwell fügte sich ihrem Wunsch. Immerhin musste sie dafür sorgen, dass sie niemand erwischen konnte.

Dicht zusammengedrängt huschten die drei durch die dunklen Gänge Hogwarts. Es war spannend in der Nacht hier herum zu schleichen. Sie begegneten einmal Mrs. Norris, die sie direkt ansah. Doch sie schritten unbeirrt weiter. Immerhin waren sie unsichtbar. Lange dunkle Schatten ließen sie immer wieder zusammenzucken. Ihre Schritte führten sie in die Bibliothek. Sie wollten unbedingt mal in die Verbotene Abteilung sehen. Vorsichtig schritten sie zwischen den Regalen umher. In der Verbotenen Abteilung angekommen, nahm Harry den Umhang über ihnen ab.

„So mal schauen, warum das hier so verboten sein soll!" Der junge Weasley grinste schelmisch und zog ein Buch aus dem Fach. Sobald er es aufgeschlagen hatte, begann es markerschütternd zu schreien. Die Kinder bekamen einen Schreck. Der Rothaarige stopfte das Buch zurück ins Regal, doch es schrie weiter.

Sofort waren Filchs schlurfende Schritte zu vernehmen. Nervös warf Harry den Umhang über sich und seine Freunde. Doch der Umhang verdeckte nur die beiden Jungen. Das merkte die Gryffindor erst, als Filch um die Ecke bog. Schnell verkrümelte sie sich hinter einem Regal. „Irgendwo treibt sich ein Balg herum. Nur wo?" Er begann sofort zu suchen. Ob Harry und Ron noch da waren, wusste sie nicht. Auf jeden Fall musste sie weg. Doch sie konnte nicht beamen, man würde die Lichtfunken sofort bemerken und die Spur würde unweigerlich zu ihr führen. Daher schlich sie so leise wie möglich aus der Bibliothek.

Wie bedrohlich die dunklen Gänge Hogwarts wirkten, wenn man alleine umherstreifte. Sogar die Rüstungen wirkten wie Angreifer. Mit Gänsehaut lief Helena durch die Dunkelheit. Nun um kurz darauf scharf zu bremsen. Sie hörte die ihr wohl bekannte ölig weiche Stimme ihres Vaters. „Wo hast du den Herumtreiber bemerkt?"

„In der Bibliothek, Professor Snape! Wir werden das Balg schon finden, keine Sorge!" Filch grinste breit. Das würde ein Fest werden. Snape war noch nie nett mit Herumstreunenden herumgesprungen. Helena schluckte. Warum musste gerade immer ihr Vater immer irgendwo herumstehen?

„Der oder die können was erleben. Einfach so in die Verbotene Abteilung eindringen. Aber so viel Auswahl an Übeltätern haben wir ja nicht." Und er hoffte inständig dass nicht Helena einer davon war. Er wandte sich von dem schmierigen Hausmeister ab und schritt den Gang entlang. Eigentlich hatte er heute Abend etwas anderes vorgehabt. Das würde warten müssen. Oder? Filch konnte es doch egal sein, was er tat. Severus wandte sich um, um zu sehen, ob jemand hinter ihm war. Doch er konnte keinen entdecken. Also ging er zügig zu einem bestimmten Raum.

Was er nicht wusste war, dass Helena ihm folgte. Langsam und vorsichtig an die Wand gepresst verfolgte das Kind ihren Vater. Er sah nämlich nicht so aus, als ob er jemanden suchen würde. Der Schwarzhaarige machte kurz halt und sah sich noch einmal um, bevor er hinter einer Tür verschwand. Bevor die Tür ins Schloss fiel, schlüpfte sie hinein. Der Raum war leer bis auf einen Spiegel und auf diesen schritt Snape zu.

Schluckend und mit geschlossenen Augen trat Severus vor den Spiegel. Er atmete ein und aus um sich zu beruhigen und öffnete schließlich die Augen. Da stand sie im Spiegel. Sie trug ein weißes Kleid, welches einen tiefen Ausschnitt besaß. Ihr rotes Haar lag auf ihren Schultern. „Lily", flüsterte er. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Gut dass er alleine war. Sein Ruf wäre dahin, sollte jemand ihn so zu Gesicht bekommen. Seine Mauern senkten sich und der Schmerz stieg wieder auf. „Es tut mir leid", flüsterte er und sah zu Boden.

Helena schluckte. Das sah nicht so aus, als ob diese Frau nur eine Freundin gewesen war. Es wirkte so, als er diese Lily geliebt hatte. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Säule, hinter die sie sich versteckt hatte. Ihr Vater wirkte so niedergeschlagen. Am liebsten würde sie ihn in den Arm nehmen. Doch das würde sie verraten und ihr eine Menge Ärger einhandeln. So blieb ihr nur die Möglichkeit hier zu stehen, seine Gefühle wahrzunehmen und ihm beim Leiden zu zusehen. War sie der Grund, warum er so kühl und unnahbar war?

Seine Hand ruhte auf dem kalten Glas. Stumme Tränen liefen aus seinen Augen und tropften von seiner Nasenspitze. Sie war wegen seines Fehlers gestorben. Severus sank zu Boden. Der Schmerz war unerträglich.

Das Bild, das sich ihr bot trieb auch ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Nie zuvor hätte sie sich Severus Snape so vorgestellt. Wer hätte das jemals getan. Immerhin war er immer fies und gemein. Das Mädchen war froh, dass sie sein Geheimnis jetzt wusste. Sie würde es für sich behalten. Plötzlich vernahm sie Schritte. Auch Snape schrak hoch und wischte sich mit seinen Ärmeln über die Augen.

„Es war klar, dass du hier bist. Dabei wollte ich es doch gerade vor dir geheim halten." Dumbledore stand in der Tür und sah ihren Vater besorgt an. „Du weißt, dass es nur eine Illusion ist, die du da siehst?" Der Schwarzhaarige nickte. Klar wusste er das. Er war ja schließlich kein Kind mehr. „Das sieht aber nicht so aus. Komm. Gehen wir ein Stück!" Wiederwillig erhob sich der Tränkemeister und verließ mit Albus den Raum. Bevor der Schulleiter aus der Tür verschwand, sah der Alte zu der Stelle an der Helena stand.

Nachdem die Männer weg waren, trat die junge Halliwell näher zum Spiegel und betrachtet seinen Rahmen. Da stand eine Inschrift: NERHEGEB Z REH NIE DREBAZ TILT NANIEDTH CIN. Was sollte das bedeuten? Sie sah näher hin und lass es mal von hinten. Ja, so ergab es sogar einen Sinn. NICHT DEIN ANTLITZ ABER DEIN HERZ BEGEHREN. Dann sah sie in den Spiegel. Sie keuchte. „Prue? Grandma? Mum?" Die Gryffindor ließ sich vor dem Spiegel nieder. Illusionen hin oder her. Ihre Schwester, Großmutter und Mutter lächelten zu ihr hinab. Sie konnte ihren Blick einfach nicht von den drei wenden. Auf ewig würde sie hier sitzen bleiben.


	30. Der Spiegel Nerhegeb2

**Der Spiegel Nerhegeb 2 oder Ein Kuss und ein wütender Vater**

Albus hatte darauf bestanden über die gesamten Ferien die Haustische an der Wand zu lassen. So konnten sich die wenigen Schüler die geblieben waren, besser kennen lernen. Harry und Ron nahmen verschlafen platz und griffen nach Kakao und Brötchen. Snape war schon am Tisch und sah die beiden argwöhnisch an. „Wo ist Helena?"

Harry verschluckte sich an seinem Kakao und sah den Tränkemeister achselzuckend an. „Das wissen wir nicht, Sir. Wir haben sie seit gestern nicht mehr gesehen." Ron nickte zustimmend. Die beiden waren zunächst besorgt gewesen, dass Snape oder Filch sie erwischt hatten, doch anscheinend ja nicht.

Besorgt legte Severus eine angebissene Brötchenhälfte auf den Teller. Wo war seine Tochter abgeblieben? Sie war doch nicht etwa krank. Oder war sie gestern die Herumstreunende gewesen? Aber Filch hatte niemanden entdecken können. Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Dumbledore. Dieser schien etwas zu wissen, doch der Schwarzhaarige erhob sich. Wie immer rauschte er dramatisch aus der Halle. Wie schon in Halliwell Manor half ihm das Armband sie zu finden. Umso verwirrter war er jedoch, als er sie fand.

Die ganze Nacht über hatte die junge Halliwell vor dem Spiegel verbracht. Eingerollt lag sie davor und schlief. Es versetzte ihm einen Stich, nach dem ausführlichen Gespräch gestern nach mit Albus dennoch wieder hier beim Spiegel zu stehen. Severus rüttelte sie unsanft wach und sah sie streng an. „Was zum Teufel machst du hier?" Wie hatte sie den Spiegel entdeckt? Aber vor allem: Wann?

Das Kind rieb sich die Augen. „Dad? Was machst du denn hier?" Sie gähnte herzhaft und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Seine Miene wirkte wütend.

„Ich habe dich zuerst geragt. Was treibst du hier?" Er schüttelte sie unsanft um schnell an eine Antwort zu kommen. Das Mädchen sah ihn ängstlich an. Was hatte er denn?

„Ich wollte das Schloss heute Morgen erkunden und dann habe ich diesen Raum entdeckt!" Die Lüge kam einfach über ihre Lippen. Doch er wusste, dass sie log. Er wusste nur nicht wieso. Severus packte sie am Handgelenk und zog sie auf die Beine.

„Dann können wir ja zum Frühstück gehen!" Er wandte sich zur Tür, doch Helena sah weiterhin in den Spiegel. „Los, worauf wartest du?" Sie beachtete ihn nicht einmal. Mit flammendem Blick trat er wieder neben sie und sah auf sie herab. Snape bemühte sich, nicht in den Spiegel zu blicken.

„Aber … Prue …" Mehr kam nicht über ihre Lippen. Ihr Blick haftete an dem Glas. Kurzer Hand stellte er sich vor sie hin und versperrte ihr Sicht. Die Stimmung der jungen Halliwell änderte sich schlagartig. Wütend funkelte die den Mann an. „Verschwinde! Ich kann nichts sehen!" Helena versuchte ihn wegzuschieben doch er packte sie und zog sie einfach so aus dem Raum. Sie versuchte sich zu wehren und kratze ihren Dad, sie versuche sogar ihn zu beißen. So schnell konnte sie gar nicht reagieren, verpasste er ihr eine auf den Hintern. Dann stellte er sie vor sich hin. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen, während sie ihr Hinterteil rieb.

„Das hast du davon! Man kratz nicht und beißen tut man schon gar nicht!", zischte er. Doch das weinende Kind tat ihm plötzlich leid. Was war nur mit ihm los? „Der Spiegel zeigt uns unseren Herzenswunsch. Es sind schon viele davor zu Grunde gegangen. Halte dich von ihm fern. Bitte!"

„Ja, Dad!" Sie fiel ihm um den Hals. „Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie. Sie wusste nicht was ihn sie gefahren war. Der Klaps auf den Hinter hatte sie also mehr als verdient. Helena schniefte und ließ Snape los.

„So und jetzt hörst du auf zu weinen, damit wir in die Halle gehen können!" Er richtete sich auf und schritt voran. Die junge Halliwell ergriff die Hand ihres Vaters und drückte sie.

„Bist du noch böse?", fragte sie flüsternd. Sie sah auf seine Hand und sah die Kratzspuren, die ihre Fingernägel dort hinterlassen hatten. Es tat ihr schrecklich leid. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum sie so ausgeflippt war.

„Nein, aber lass uns jetzt nicht mehr darüber reden!", ermahnte er sie. Sofort umarmte sie ihn im Gehen. Er seufzte und hob sie hoch. „So kommen wir wohl besser voran, du Klette!" War das ein Scherz? Zumindest sah Helena die Mundwinkel ihres Vaters nach oben zucken. Daher lächelte sie auch. Kurz vor der Halle, ließ er sie doch runter. Man sollte ihn nicht so sehen. Er trat ein, dicht gefolgt von Helena.

„He, Heli. Wo warst du?", wollte Ron sofort wissen. „Bin beim Spazieren eingeschlafen!", antwortete sie schlicht und setzte sich zwischen die Jungen. Am liebsten hätte sie sich auf Snapes Schoß gepflanzt, aber das hätte er sicher nicht geduldet. Aber als sie sah, dass sowieso nur die drei Weasleys, Harry und die Lehrer am Tisch saßen, stand sie kurzerhand auf und pflanzte sich auf Snapes Schoß.

Argwöhnisch sah er auf sie herab, doch sie grinste ihn nur an. Gut, sollte sie doch da sitzen bleiben. Er war nur froh, dass sie von dem Spiegel weg war. Für seine Kollegen war das Ganze jedoch ziemlich bizarr und gewöhnungsbedürftig. Severus nippte an seiner Kaffeetasse, während Helena einfach nur an ihn gelehnt da saß.

Plötzlich hörten sie hinter sich Schritte. Dumbledore erhob sich mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. „Remus, mein Junge. Wie geht es dir?" Er ging auf den Blonden zu, der eingetreten. Severus Miene verfinsterte sich ein wenig.

„Guten Tag, Albus. Eigentlich wollte ich nur schnell von Severus den Trank holen!" Der Mann namens Remus nickte ihrem Vater zu. Helena starrte den Neuankömmling an, der auf den Wunsch von Dumbledore platznahm. Sie hatte sowieso keinen Hunger.

„Helena, würdest du bitte etwas essen!" Die Stimme ihres Vaters ließ sie zusammen zucken. „Ja, Dad!" Sie nahm sich ein Stück Brot und begann darauf herum zu kauen.

Erstaunt sah Remus einmal zu Severus und einmal zu dem Kind, dass den Schwarzhaarigen gerade Dad genannt hatte. Außerdem saß sie doch tatsächlich auf seinem Schoß. „Severus, du hast nie erwähnt dass du ein Kind hast!" Es klang wie ein Vorwurf. Helena sah den Mann an. Woher kannte er ihren Dad? Remus lächelte das Mädchen an. „Guten Tag, junge Dame. Ich bin Remus John Lupin. Ich war ein Schulkamerad deines Vaters!" Daher also. „Guten Tag, Sir. Ich bin Helena Halliwell."

Severus funkelte Remus an. Wehe wenn er etwas von damals preisgab. Dann würde er im Gift in seinen Wolfsbanntrank mischen. Doch er wandte sich wieder seinem Kaffee zu. Lupin sah sich stattdessen die Jungen an. „Ah, drei rote Haarschöpfe. Eindeutig Weasleys!", lachte er und dann entdeckte er Harry. Sein Lächeln versteinerte sich. „Oh mein Gott. Du siehst aus wie James …. Nur die Augen … die sind die von … Du musst wohl der berühmte Harry Potter sein. Ich kannte deine Eltern!" Der kleine Potter wurde rot. „Bitte, lassen Sie das. Ich bin nicht berühmt!", flüsterte er verlegen. Er hasste diesen Trubel um seine Person. Beschämt sah er auf seine Hände. Remus lächelte schwach. Der Junge sah zwar aus wie sein Freund, hatte aber eher das Wesen seiner Mutter.

Noch immer kaute Helena auf dem trockenen Stück Brot herum. Irgendwie würde das mit Butter doch erträglicher sein. Dann würden die Bisse nicht mehr so in ihrem Hals kratzen. Seufzend rutschte sie von Snapes Beinen und eilte um den Tisch. Der Buttertiegel war zwischen Harry und Remus. Als sie nach dem Ding griff, strich sie unbeabsichtigt über Lupins Hand. Sofort zuckte sie zusammen und schloss die Augen.

_Ein kleiner Junge spielte und tollte im Garten herum. Er schien glücklich zu sein. Der junge Remus lachte gerade, als ein Monster aus der Hecke stürzte und auf ihn zu raste. Der Kleine hatte keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht. Der riesige Wolf biss das Kind und lief wieder davon_. Der Schmerz, den der Biss verursachte ließ Helena scharf die Luft einziehen. Das Bild änderte sich. _Der 15-jährige Lupin stand in einem schäbigen Raum. Er selbst sah auch nicht besser aus. Sein Teint war blass und er wirkte kränklich. Rund um ihn herum standen drei Jungen, einer davon sah aus wie Harry. Plötzlich, als Remus aus Schmerz aufschrie und sich wand, wurden aus den Jungen um ihn Tiere. Eine Ratte, ein Hirsch und ein zottliger Hund. Lupin selbst wurde unter Höllenqualen zu einem riesigen Wolf_.

So schnell die Vision begonnen hatte, war sie auch schon vorbei. Eilig griff das Kind nach der Butter, doch sie griff ins Leere, da Harry die Butter gerade für sich beanspruchte. Schnell stellte sie sich hinter ihn und wusselte ihn durch sein chaotisches Haar. „Du Butterdieb!", lachte das Mädchen.

„Wenn du so langsam bist!", konterte er frech. Der Schwarzhaarige streckte ihr die Zunge raus und lachte. Selbst als Snape sich räusperte, war ihre Stimmung nicht gedämpft. Plötzlich kicherte jemand.

„Mr. Potter, Miss Halliwell, über ihren Häuptern ist soeben ein Mistelzweig erschienen!", quickte Flittwick. Sofort waren alle Blicke auf die beiden gerichtet. Harry wurde erneut etwas rot, während Helena eher grinste. Schnell drückte sie ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange. Nun lief der Junge vollends rot an. Severus kämpfte mit einem Wutausbruch. So viel zum Thema: Von Potter fernhalten. Heftig atmend betrachtete er die Szene.

Plötzlich erhoben sich die Weasley Zwillinge und stellten sich neben seine Tochter. „Und was ist mit uns, Süße?" Helena verschränkte sofort die Arme. „Was gibt euch das Recht, einen Kuss von mir zu verlangen?" Fred grinste, während George seinen Arm um die junge Halliwell legte. „Weil Roni doch auch einen bekommen hat!" Besagter Weasley wurde schlagartig tiefrot. „Okay, damit ihr alle zufrieden seid!", gab sich die Junghexe geschlagen.

„Schluss! 15 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! Und nun verschwinden Sie, bevor es mehr werden!" Snape konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Er war aufgesprungen und funkelte die Jungen wütend an. Heftig atmend sah er den Kindern zu, wie sie eilig die Halle verlassen. „DU nicht junge Dame! Setz dich wieder an den Tisch! SOFORT!" Helena schluckte, wandte sich trotzig um und stapfte zu dem Sessel, auf dem Harry gesessen war. Severus rieb sich die Schläfen, während er sich unliebsam auf den Sessel fallen ließ. Kinder! Für sowas war sie doch bei weitem zu jung! Unglaublich. Seine Kollegen glucksten eher. Anscheinend fanden sie seinen Wutausbruch eher amüsant.

„Du reagierst über, Severus. Das war doch alles nur aus Spaß!", begann Minerva ihren jungen Kollegen zu besänftigen. Albus neben ihr gluckste. Snape war das Vater-sein eben doch noch nicht so gewohnt. Aber welcher Vater wurde schon damit fertig, wenn seine Tochter vor seinen Augen einen Jungen küsste, wenn auch nur auf die Wange.

Helena sah einstweilen betreten auf ihre Schuhe. Nun war er doch sauer auf sie. Dabei war es doch eben noch so witzig gewesen. Plötzlich erschien jemand hinter ihr und hielt ihr die Augen zu. „Wer bin ich, junge Lady?" Das Mädchen begann zu strahlen. Es war eindeutig, wer da hinter ihr stand. Das wusste sie aus zwei Gründen. Erster Grund: Nur eine Person schlich sich an sie heran und raubte ihre Sicht. Zweiter Grund: Nur einer nannte sie jemals kleine Lady. „Sigmund!" Sie bekam ihr Augenlicht wieder und wandte sich um. Der Brillenträger lächelte sie an. „Was hat mich verraten?" Doch anstelle einer Antwort, bekam er eine Umarmung. „Ich glaube, dass du mich schon lange nicht so begrüßt hast!"

Das Mädchen grinste. „Du hast mich auch schon lange nicht besucht!" Es klang wie ein Vorwurf und so sah sie auch drein. „Aber was machst du hier?" Sie sah den Schwarzhaarigen an. Er hatte die typische Zauberschulenrobe an.

Etwas verlegen sah Sigmund sie über seine Brille hinweg an. „Tja, du als eingefleischte Zauberschülerin solltest doch ahnen, was es bedeutet wenn ich so früh am Morgen komme. Und das auch noch in den Ferien. Zeit für eine feurige Lektion? Dazu müssen wir jedoch in die Unterwelt." Die Tatsache, dass er sie wie immer nett fragte, vertrieb ihre schlechte Laune über den versteckten Auftrag. Lächelnd nickte sie.

„Das geht nicht! Auf keinen Fall! Sie bleibt hier, in Sicherheit!" Erneut an diesem Morgen sprang Severus Snape auf. Schnellen Schrittes eilte er um den Tisch und baute sich vor Sigmund auf. Wieder einmal wurde ihr bewusst, wie klein der Freund von Gideon eigentlich war. Aber irgendwie wirkte vor ihrem Dad jeder eher klein.

Sigmund zog den Kopf jedoch nicht ein. „Es tut mir leid, Professor Snape. Aber sie hat ihre Lektionen zu lernen! Egal wann! Außerdem bin ich als Aufsichtsperson mit. Ihr wird nichts passieren. Wenn Sie mir nicht trauen, Herr Kollege, dann kommen Sie doch mit!" Snape schnaubte. „Als ob ich jetzt Zeit hätte! Ein Trank wartet auf mich, der genau im 10 Minuten abgezogen werden muss, sonst kann ich ihn wegschütten!" Helena sah die Wut in den Augen ihres Vaters. Doch wem galt sie? Ihr, weil sie mal wieder einen Auftrag hatte. Sigmund, weil er ihr wieder mal etwas beibringen musste. Oder ihm selbst, weil er keine Zeit hatte.

„Ich könnte doch mitgehen!", meldete sich plötzlich Remus zu Wort. Die drei wandten ihre Köpfe zu ihm. Verlegen senkte der Blonde den Kopf. „Gute Idee. DU gehst mit. Und wehe sie wird verletzt. Inzwischen werde ich deinen Trank fertig machen!" Mit diesen Worten rauschte Snape aus der Halle. Sein Umhang bauschte sich wie immer bedrohlich auf. Helena schluckte. Er wirkte sauer auf sie.

„Nun gut. Dann Mr. Lupin kommen Sie mit." Somit reichte Helena Remus ihre eine Hand Remus und die andere Sigmund. Eine Sekunde später verschwanden sie in einem Funkenregen.


	31. Eine feurige Lektion, mit Folgen

**Die feurige Lektion, mit Folgen**

Die drei materialisierten in einer dunklen kleinen Seitenhöhle. Irgendwie machte es Helena nervös, dass der ehemalige Klassenkamerad ihres Vaters mit war. Auch wenn Snape Lupin nicht sonderlich zu mögen schien.

„Gut, dann folgt mir!", flüsterte Sigmund und schritt voran. Die anderen beiden folgten ihm auf leisen Sohlen. Wenn man schon durch die Unterwelt spazierte, sollte man nicht auffallen. Es könnte tödlich sein. Remus schien das instinktiv zu wissen. Die junge Halliwell betrachtete den Begleiter genau. Er sah blass aus, genauso wie in ihrer Vision. Was war er? Ein Werwolf? Ganz sicher sogar. Was sonst. Aber sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm. Er wirkte nett und freundlich.

Angespannt schlichen sie durch die dunklen Steingänge und zuckten bei den leisesten Geräuschen zusammen. Wie weit sie wohl noch gehen mussten? Ihre stumme Frage beantwortete sich, als Sigmund in eine große Hölle eintrat. Doch ein Seitenblick auf sein Gesicht verriet ihr, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Ist irgendetwas?"

„Ja! Eigentlich sollten hier mindestens 5 Formenwandler stehen. Das haben wir zumindest so ausgependelt!"

Helena löste sich aus der Gruppe und ging ein paar Schritte in die Höhle. Es war ruhig. Niemand war zu sehen. Da stimmte doch etwas nicht. Formwandler waren gewiefte Wesen. Ihr IQ war nieder, aber ihre Verwandlungsfertigkeit war hoch. Jeder der vorhandenen Gegenstände könnte ein Formwandler sein. Oder sie waren überhaupt nicht hier. „Sigmund? Was machen wir jetzt?" Sie wandte sich zu dem Professor um.

Sigmund rückte seine Brille zurück. Sein prüfender Blick wanderte umher, bevor er zu ihr sprach. „Ich hatte zwar für heute nur das eine geplant mit dir zu üben, aber egal. Schließe deine Augen und konzentriere dich auf deine Umgebung. Sie tat wie geheißen. Mit geschlossenen Augen atmete sie tief ein und aus. Ihre Konzentration stieg. Das hatte sie schon einmal machen müssen. Das Ganze diente zum Aufspüren von den Dämonen, oder generell zum Aufspüren von Lebewesen. Als die junge Halliwell die Augen öffnete hatte sich ihr Blickfeld verändert. Manche der Gegenstände leuchteten regelrecht. Das waren die Formwandler. Sigmund trat an sie heran und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. Er wollte die Standorte wissen. Helena sendete die Bilder im Gedanken an ihn. „Okay, du weißt schon ungefähr, wie die Lektion ablaufen sollte oder? Du weißt vorauf es ankommen?"

Die junge Hexe nickte knapp. Ihre Nervosität stieg. Sie hatte zwar die Formwandler ausmachen können, aber das was jetzt kam, kannte sie nur theoretisch aus den Büchern. Sigmund trat wieder zurück zu Remus, den das Ganze zu verwirren schien. Doch er sparte sich einstweilen noch die Fragen, die ihm auf der Zunge brannten. Helena hatte im Moment sowieso andere Sorgen. Sie musste ihre Konzentration halten und noch verstärken. Ihre Gedanken sollte sie von der Gunst des Feuers durchfluten lassen. Doch sie schaffte es, wie damals auch beim Wasser nicht. Ein wenig panisch sah sie zu ihrem Lehrer. Dieser nickte ihr nur aufmunternd zu und deutete ihr weiter zu machen. Das Mädchen indes verließ die Lust das hier überhaupt zu machen. Sie wandte sich erneut um. „Sigmund. Das ist bescheuert. Ich mag das nicht machen!" Sie verschränkte ihre Arme und setzte einen bockigen Gesichtsausdruck auf. Irgendwie wusste sie nicht, warum sie so drauf war, aber sie konnte es nicht ändern.

Sigmund hob die Braue. „Du musst das Lernen! Je mehr du dich wehrst desto öfter werden wir üben müssen!" Er klang streng. So kannte ihn das Mädchen gar nicht. Doch anstatt sich erneut zu konzentrieren, stampfte sie auf. Zu sowas hatte sie keine Lust. Sie ging auf Remus zu. „Kannst du apparieren? Dann lass uns von hier verschwinden! Bitte!" Sie zog an seinem Ärmel.

Remus gluckste. „Ich kann apparieren. Aber ich glaube das Professor Sigmund nicht erfreut sein wird!" Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab und lächelte sie an. „Komm, je schneller du das hier hinter dich bringst, desto schneller kannst wieder nach Hogwarts." Grinsend tupfte er ihr auf die Nase.

Doch Helenas finstere und bockige Mine blieb. Sie schob das Kinn vor. „Ich will nicht mehr!", rief sie aus. Plötzlich lachte hinter ihnen jemand.

„Oh, ist das kleine Kind heute schlecht gelaunt? Vielleicht fehlt das Mittagsschläfchen. Und für so ein Kleinkind sollten wir einen Hinterhalt planen? Die Quelle wird alt. Aber kleine Halliwell, nimms und nicht übel, wenn wir dich töten werden!" Die drei wandten sich um und waren plötzlich umzingelt. Es waren mehr als fünf Formwandler. Helena seufzte und sah den Sprecher unbeeindruckt an. Irgendwie nervte das langsam. Der Formwandler kam einen Schritt auf sie zu und beugte sich zu ihr herab. „Wie möchtest du sterben? Oder besser gesagt, durch welche Hand?" Vor ihren Augen nahm der Formwandler nach der Reihe die Gestalten ihrer Schwestern und sogar von Leo an. „Oder soll es jemand aus der Reihe der Verstorbenen sein?" Grinsen verwandelte er sich im Grandma, Ma und schließlich Prue.

„Es reicht! Du Bastard, hör auf damit!" Wütend funkelte sie ihn an. Doch er stand immer noch als Prue vor ihr. Böse grinste er herab. Das konnte er nicht machen. Er konnte doch nicht einfach die Gestalt von ihrer ältesten Schwester annehmen. Das würde er büßen. Erneut konzentrierte sie sich. Dieser Formwandler musste grausam sterben, nicht einfach durch Sprengen. Nein, sie würde ihn qualvoll verbrennen lassen. Ihre eigenen Gedanken schockten sie im Moment. Aber darum konnte sie sich nicht kümmern. Sie war so wütend. Plötzlich entflammte ein Feuerball auf ihrer Handfläche. Nun grinste sie böse. Hinter ihr jubelte Sigmund leise. Die Flamme füllte sich angenehm war an. Der Formwandler schien ein wenig geschockt zu sein. Er verwandelte sich zurück und wich von der Junghexe. Diese warf den Feuerball jedoch in seine Richtung woraufhin er in Flammen aufging. Sein Schrei klang als ob er Schmerzen hätte. Nun kam Bewegung in die Umzingler. Sigmund packte Helena von hinten, schnappte sich Lupin und beamte schnell weg.

Die junge Halliwell riss sich empört los. „Zuerst willst du, dass ich das mache und jetzt holst du mich unvollendeter Dinge von dort weg?" Sie war immer noch wütend und funkelte den Lehrer an. Das sie wieder in der gr0ßen Halle standen, bekam sie gar nicht mit.

„Das Grinsen in deinem Gesicht gefiel mit nicht. Du darfst nicht Freude zeigen am Töten! Das tun nur Dämonen. Außerdem waren es zu viele!" Sigmund stemmte die Arme in die Seite und sah sie streng an.

„Was ist denn passiert?" Eine wohlbekannte ölige und fiese Stimme fand den Weg in ihre Ohren. Doch sie zuckte nicht zusammen. Sie wandte sich nur um und warf ihm einen immer noch wütenden Blick zu.

„Nichts!", antwortete sie trotzig. Am liebsten würde sie jetzt einfach gehen und sich niederlegen. Sie konnte ihre Stimmung nicht erklären.

„Junge Dame, nicht in diesem Ton!", fuhr er sie an. Doch es schärte sie nicht. Frech streckte sie ihm die Zunge raus. Sofort stand er vor ihr, doch Sigmund drängte sich dazwischen, bevor noch etwas passierte.

„Sie ist nicht bei Sinnen! Sehen Sie in ihre Augen!" Sigmund senkte die Hand, mit der er Snape notfalls aufhalten hatte wollen. Dieser Mann schien vor körperlicher Gewalt nicht zurück zu schrecken. Aber er kannte solche Erziehungsmethoden. Manchmal half ein Klaps auf den Hintern mehr, als ein paar Worte.

Severus versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Niemand, schon gar nicht sein Kind, durfte so mit ihm reden. Und das Zungenrausstrecken hatte seinen gespannten Nerven den Rest gegeben. Dieses Mädchen hatte Nerven. Doch er hörte auf den kleineren Mann vor ihm und sah seiner Tochter in die Augen. Ihre dunkelbraunen Augen waren seltsam getrübt. Fast so, als ob sie Kontaktlinsen tragen würde. Noch dazu guckte sie extrem finster drein und sah dabei ein wenig so aus wie er. „Was ist mit ihr?", wollte er wissen.

„Die Übung hat anders angeschlagen, als ich dachte. Anscheinend ist ihre Gesundheit ein wenig angekratzt, sonst wäre alles normal verlaufen", schlussfolgerte Sigmund. Er klang ein wenig besorgt. Es war nicht gut, dass die junge Halliwell gerade ein wenig im Bösen wandelte. Sie musste sie irgendwie zur Vernunft bringen.

Helena hatte die Arme verschränkt und starrte die Erwachsenen an. Das war sowas von Langweilig. Daher wandte sie sich zum Gehen um. Remus hielt sie jedoch fest. „Du solltest hier bleiben, meine Liebe!" Das Mädchen schüttelte seine Hand ab. „Lassen Sie das!", zischte sie ihn an. Innerlich wollte sie eigentlich gar nicht so fies sein. Sie wusste nicht, was mit ihr los war. Am liebsten würde sie zu ihren Dad laufen und ihn umarmen und sich entschuldigen. Doch stattdessen ging sie auf die Tür zu.

„Hier geblieben!" Wieder wurde ihr der Weg versperrt. Diesmal standen Snape, Lupin und Sigmund vor ihr. Alle mit ausgestreckten Armen, um sie aufzuhalten. Es beunruhigte Severus, seine Tochter so zu sehen. Bisher kannte er nur das nette kleine Mädchen. Helena blieb vor den Männern stehen und ballte die Fäuste. Diese begannen feurig zu glühen. Das war also der Grund. Das Feuer. Es wurde nur durch Wut, Zorn und Hass aktiviert. Und nun hatte das Feuer von ihr Besitz ergriffen. War sie wirklich so schwach?

„Was sollen wir mit ihr machen?", fragte Remus besorgt. Er war einen Schritt zurückgewichen, als die Flammen aufloderten. Das Kind schien andere Fähigkeiten zu haben, als sie eigentlich haben sollte. Sie hatte keinen Zauberstab benutzt um das zu bewerkstelligen. Aber ihr Name war Halliwell so viel er mit bekommen hatte. Der Name kam ihm schrecklich bekannt vor. War das nicht eine mächtige Hexenfamilie?

„Wir müssen sie zur Besinnung bringen. Was aber schwer werden könne im Moment!" Sigmund schluckte. Auch er war ein wenig zurückgewichen. Noch nie hatte er sie so erlebt. Er war zwar oft dabei gewesen, wenn bei Schülern etwas schief gegangen war und dadurch das Böse von ihnen Besitz ergriffen hatte, aber die Tatsache, dass Helena nun damit drohte sie abzufackeln ließ ihn schaudern.

Der Einzige der nicht zurückgewichen war, war Snape. Er ging auf seine Tochter zu und sah sie streng an. „Helena Prue Piper Phoebe Paige Patricia Penelope Melinda Halliwell! Feuere einen Feuerball ab und du kriegst den Hausarrest deines Lebens! Heute überspannst du den Bogen ganz schön!" Seine ruhige Stimme kaschierte seine innere Aufgewühltheit. Sie war tatsächlich leicht zu beeinflussen. Doch sie rümpfte nur die Nase. Ihre Augenfarbe änderte sich nicht die Spur, es schien ihm sogar, dass sie noch trüber geworden waren. Was sollte man jetzt machen? Innen biss er sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Ach komm schon! Werde wieder normal! Du weißt dass ich dann ärger von Gideon und deinen Schwestern bekommen!" Nun versuchte Sigmund es auf die Mitleidstour. Doch auch das half nicht. Sie lachte ihn bloß aus.

„Ihr drei seit richtig erbärmlich! Und das macht das ganze ja so witzig!" Es war fast so, als ob ihr Körper und ihr Mund machte, was er wollte. Sie wollte das gar nicht sagen und tun, aber es geschah dennoch. Und daran waren nur Sigmund und seine blöde Lektion schuld.

Plötzlich erschienen neben Helena zwei Formwandler. Den einen ließ sie gleich in Flammen aufgehen, doch der zweite bettelte um sein Leben. „Bitte, lass mich Leben. Ich kann dich in die dunklen Künste einführen! Mit deinen Kräften könntest du die Unterwelt beherrschen! Niemand unterdrückt dich mehr und niemand würde dich herumkommandieren!"

Als sie einen überlegenden Gesichtsausdruck auflegte, stöhnten die drei Männer auf. „NEIN!", schrie Severus. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Das konnte nur ein Albtraum sein. Seine Tochter würde bestimmt nicht mit einem Dämon mitgehen. Das ließ er nicht zu. „Helena, hör mir zu. Er will dich verführen! Was erhoffst du dir von der dunklen Seite?"

Helena legte den Kopf schief und sah ihren Dad an. „Mehr Spaß, keine Regeln. Ich könnte meine Kräfte so einsetzten wie ich wollte!" Sie grinste. Keine Regeln mehr. Das war eigentlich schon immer ihr Wunsch gewesen. Kein Eigenvorteilverbot. Zaubern wie es einem danach war. Und der Formwandler hatte gesagt, dass sie die Unterwelt unterwerfen könnte. Amüsanter Gedanke. Welches kleine Kind wünschte sich nicht, Prinzessin zu spielen.

„Geht es dir nur darum? Dein Leben zu vereinfachen? Das nennt man Davonlaufen und so etwas ist feige, mein Kind!" Severus hatte sich zu ihr hinab gebeugt und sah ihr in die Augen. In seinem Blick lag zum ersten Mal keine Strenge. Eher schien es so, als ob es einer seiner letzten Versuche war, sie zurückzuholen. „Glaubst du, dass du als böse Hexe besser dran bist? Glaub mir, Böse zu sein verschlimmert nur die Lage! Du wirst dann von niemanden mehr geliebt!" Den letzten Satz hatte er ihr bloß ins Ohr geflüstert.

Ein wenig geschockt sah sie ihn an. Würde ihr Dad sie dann nicht mehr lieb haben? Und ihre Schwestern? Was würde Harry dann von ihr denken? Die junge Halliwell schluckte. Augenblicklich wurden ihre Augen klar und sie fiel ihren Vater um den Hals. „Nein, lass mich nicht alleine! Bitte, ich hab dich lieb!" Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Umhang.

Erleichtert atmete er aus. Es hatte funktioniert. Eigentlich hatte er nicht wirklich darauf gebaut. Aber sie hatte ihm die kleine Lüge abgekauft. Selbst wenn sie schlimmer geworden wäre als Voldemort, sie war seine Tochter und auch wenn er es nicht zugeben würde, er konnte sich ein Leben ohne sie nicht mehr vorstellen. „Ich dich auch", hauchte er ihr leise ins Ohr. Zaghaft hatte er die Umarmung erwidert. Immerhin gab es zwei Zeugen dafür. Severus löste ihren Griff und sah ihr in die Augen. Sie waren wieder normal. „So, jetzt kannst du ja im Prinzip auch die Hausaufgaben erledigen, oder? Ich habe beschlossen heute Abend doch wieder ins Haus zurückzukehren. Und ich will, dass du bis dahin die Aufgaben alle erledigt hast." Snape richtete sich auf.

Helena strahlte, obwohl sie Hausaufgaben machen musste. Sie sah zu Remus auf. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich böse zu dir, oder irgendwem war." Auch ihn umarmte sie kurz. Lupin lächelte verlegen. „Keine Ursache." Severus trat an ihn heran und hielt ihm eine Flasche hin. „Hier, jetzt kannst du ja wieder verschwinden!" Dankend nahm er das Fläschchen entgegen. „Was jetzt schon? Nein, bleib noch! Bitte!", rief die junge Halliwell empört aus. Der Werwolf lachte. „Wenn du möchtest helfe ich dir bei den Schulaufgaben!" Das Mädchen willigte ein und zog Remus mit sich in die Bibliothek.

Snape sah den beiden noch nach, bevor er sich an Sigmund wendete. Sein Blick ließ jeden schrumpfen, auch der Zauberschulprofessor zuckte zusammen. „Erklären Sie das alles! Aber zuerst gehen wir in mein Büro!" Und so führte der große Mann der kleinen in sein Büro. Der Tränkemeister ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. „Möchten Sie etwas zu trinken? Kaffee, Tee, Cognac?" „Tee bitte!" Sofort erschien ein Hauself mit zwei Teetassen und verschwand wieder. „Und nun beginnen Sie!"

Sigmund nahm einen Schluck Tee, stellte die Tasse ab und betrachtete den schwarzgekleideten Mann vor sich. Das war also Helenas Vater. Äußerliche Ähnlichkeit bestand, aber innerlich waren die beiden so verschieden wie Tag und Nacht. Er seufzte und begann zu sprechen. „Ich bin Sigmund, einer der Lehrer der Zauberschule, die Helena früher neben der normalen Schule besucht hatte. Sie war schon als Kleinkind eine unserer besten Schülerinnen. Schon alleine deswegen, weil ihre Großmutter sie ausgebildet hatte. Das Kind hat noch eine große Zukunft, daher wollen wir für sie nur das Beste und das wird sie auch bekommen. Was heute passiert ist, sollte nie wieder vorkommen. Aber sie hatten die Lage ja unter Kontrolle! Es wäre sonst sicher unschön ausgegangen." Damit endete er und nahm erneut einen Schluck Tee. Nicht auszumalen, was passiert wäre, hätte Snape das Kind nicht zur Vernunft gebracht. Gideon hätte ihn wahrscheinlich erhängt.

„Was wäre passier, hätte sie nicht die Besinnung wieder gefunden?" Severus setzte sich auf. Während Sigmund gesprochen hatte, war er gemütlich in seinem Sessel nach hinten gerutscht. Aber jetzt erforderte die kommende Antwort seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Nun ja, schlimmsten Falls hätten wir sie töten müssen. Aber Gott sei Dank ist es nicht soweit gekommen." Erleichert sah er in seine Teetasse. Der Mann vor ihm war ihm richtig unheimlich, obwohl er wahrscheinlich älter war als Snape.

Dieser massierte sich den Nasenrücken. Töten. Seine Tochter. „Wieso … war sie so? Ihre Augen waren ganz trüb, als ob ihr etwas die Sicht genommen hatte." So machtlos wie vorhin hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Er hasste es, wenn er nichts tun konnte.

„Es war das Feuer. Nicht viele kommen mit sowas klar. Wir waren uns sicher, dass sie bereits soweit war, aber anscheinend hatte doch irgendein Faktor dagegen gewirkt. Sie sollten acht auf sie geben. Jetzt wo die Dämonen das mitbekommen haben, werden sie nicht nur versuchen sie zu töten. Es wäre ein großer Verlust für uns sie zu verlieren!" Sigmund leerte seinen Tee.

Severus unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Warum klangen die Worte seines Kollegen nur so, als ob seine Tochter nicht mehr als eine Figur in einem großem Spiel war? „Gut, ich werde mehr auf sie achten müssen. Und Sie werden jetzt gehen?" Der kleine Mann nickte und erhob sich. „Guten Tag, Professor Snape." Damit beamte er sich weg und ließ einen ziemlich besorgten Severus zurück. Sobald Sigmund verschwunden war, erhob sich der Schwarzhaarige und öffnete erst einmal das Schränkchen in dem er den Alkohol aufbewahrte. Er goss sich ziemlich viel Cognac ein und leerte das Glas in einem Zug. Das was heute mit Helena passiert war, durfte nicht noch einmal passieren, dafür würde er Sorge tragen. Aber er musste aufpassen, dass er sich nicht allzu sehr um das Kind sorgte. Wie eigenartig es doch war. Noch vor 5 Monaten hätte er gelacht, hätte man ihm erzählt, dass er sich um ein Kind sorgen würde. Und jetzt wünschte er sich diese Zeit zurück. Doch wollte er wirklich wieder alleine sein? Immerhin wollte er allein deswegen den Rest der Ferien im Haus verbringen, damit er mit seiner Tochter allein war. Erneut kippte er ein Glas hinunter.

Währenddessen waren Remus und Helena schon in der Bibliothek und büffelten die verschiedensten Bücher durch. Das Mädchen wollte so schnell wie möglich fertig werden. Es war eine tolle Aussicht mit ihrem Dad wieder ins Haus zurück zu kehren. Doch sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Andauernd starrte sie in die Luft und seufzte, bis Lupin sie schließlich fragte, was sie hatte. „Ich frage mich nur, was da mit mir los war. Und warum du und Dad mich jetzt nicht hassen!" Traurig sah sie auf die Seiten eines Buches.

Remus lächelte sie aufmunternd an. „Du konntest nichts dafür. Jetzt ist es ja vorbei und wird nie wieder vorkommen!" Zusätzlich legte er ihr den Arm um die Schulter Und zog sie an sich. Das Mädchen begann zu lächeln und umarmte ihn.

„Sag, Remus, was ist das da für ein Trank, den Dad dir gebraut hat?" Ihr Blick hing an der Flasche, die vor ihnen auf dem Tisch platziert war.

Lupin wurde verlegen und suchte nach einer Antwort. „Ich bin oft krank und dieser Trank hilft mir schnell gesund zu werden." Mehr erzählte er ihr nicht. Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass sie sein Geheimnis bereits kannte.

„Und wo wohnst du?" Irgendwie war es im Moment witziger ihm Fragen zu stellen, als Aufsätze zu schreiben. Außerdem war nur noch der Aufsatz für Zauberkunst ausständig. Abwartend sah sie ihn an. Doch sie fühlte, dass er sich plötzlich unwohl fühlte. „Was ist", fragte sie besorgt.

Der Werwolf räusperte sich, bevor er sprach. „Ich … ich … habe … ich … wurde gestern aus meiner Wohnung geworfen!" Beschämt sah er zu Boden, um den Blick des Kindes auszuweichen. Sie würde vermutlich denken, was für ein Versager er doch war.

„Das ist ja schlimm! Wo wohnst du denn jetzt? Weißt du was? Ich frage Dad, ob du nicht zu uns ins große Haus ziehen kannst. Das ist wirklich riesig." Sofort schrieb sie letzten Satz des Zauberkunstaufsatzes, packte ihre Sachen und sprang auf. Der Blonde wollte sie noch aufhalten, doch er schaffte es nicht. Seine Hand fasste ins Leere. Auch er erhob sich. Vielleicht konnte er sie noch abfangen. Severus würde ihn auslachen, wenn er davon erfuhr. So alt war er eigentlich gar nicht, dass er so langsam sein konnte. Dennoch erreichte er sie nicht rechtzeitig. Die Kleine legte ein Affentempo hin und war in Nullkommanichts bei Snape im Büro. Er kam keuchend hinten drein.

Helena stand grinsend schon im Büro ihres Vaters. Dieser sah von seinen Unterlagen auf. „Hast du nicht gelernt, dass man klopft?", fuhr er sie barsch an. Doch das Grinsen wischten seine Worte nicht weg. Die junge Halliwell war eher über den unsportlichen Blonden amüsiert, der sich gerade keuchend die Seiten hielt.

„Ähm, Dad? Ich habe eine Frage!" Sie schritt zu ihm und stütze ihre Hände auf seinen Oberschenkel. Remus wollte etwas sagen doch er bekam kein Wort heraus. „Remus hat gestern seine Wohnung verloren. Kann er nicht bei uns einziehen? Bitte!" Sie sah ihn flehend an.

Verwundert sah der ehemalige Slytherin zu dem Werwolf. „Daher bist du schon hier aufgekreuzt. Hast du Dumbledore schon davon erzählt?" Seine Stimme war ohne Emotion. Daher deutete das Mädchen es so, dass sie gute Chancen hatte ihn zu überreden.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Eigentlich wollte ich es keinem erzählen. Nur Helena hatte es mit entlockt", gab er zu, „du musst dich nicht meiner annehmen. Ich kann genauso gut irgendwo unterkommen!"

„Nein, Dad, bitte! Du kannst ihn doch nicht einfach wegschicken! Er war doch mit dir auf Hogwarts!" Flehend sah sie ihn an. Wenn nötig würde sie auch Krokodilstränen verdrücken. Jetzt setzte sie einen gekonnten Dackelblick auf.

Severus zog eine Braue nach oben. Wenn er nein sagen würde, wäre sie beleidigt oder wütend. Und wütend wollte er sie bestimmt nicht machen, nachdem was er heute gesehen hatte. Also unterdrückte er einen Seufzer. „Okay, ich erbarme mich!" Helena stieß einen Laut der Freude aus und fiel ihm um den Hals. Wer würde in diesem Moment noch vermuten, dass sie heute Morgen vorgehabt hatte, die beiden zu pulverisieren. „Aber er muss sich benehmen! Und du auch!"

„Danke Severus. Das bedeutet mir so viel! Ich falle dir nur solange zur Last bis ich wieder etwas … Freundliches finde!" Der Werwolf lächelte. So gütig hatte er Snape gar nicht in Erinnerung. Oder hatte das Kind ihn etwa schon weich gekriegt? Helena war wirklich ein herzensgutes Kind. Wenn man mal von dem Ereignis heute absah.

„Gut, ich hoffe, dass deine Aufgaben erledigt sind. Unser Gepäck ist schon im Haus und wir reisen jetzt ab. Du kannst uns Beamen wenn du willst!" Severus hatte keine Lust heute noch nach draußen zu laufen. Auch wenn es keiner der beiden bemerkt hatte, es war bereits dunkel und sie hatten sowohl Mittag als auch Abendessen versäumt.

Erfreut schnappte sich das Kind die Hände der beiden Männer. Entweder waren ihre Hände so kalt, oder die der beiden Männer unbeschreiblich heiß. Doch anstatt sie zu fragen, verschwanden sie einfach in einem Funkenregen.

Und tauchten vor dem Haus wieder auf. Die Zauber, die Severus aufs Haus gelegt hatte, verhinderten dass Helena direkt hinein beamen konnte. Er löste die Zauber und sie traten ein. Da es gar schon arg spät war, schickte Snape die junge Halliwell ohne Wiederworte ins Bett. Das hätte ihn schon etwas erahnen lassen können, doch er dachte sich nichts dabei. Er war eher froh, dass sie gehorchte. Remus bezog das Zimmer vis-a-vis von Helena. Während die beiden schlafen gingen, machte sich Severus auf in den Keller. Immerhin warteten die Tränke für Pomfrey auf ihn.

Er hatte überhaupt nicht geschlafen, dennoch quälte er sich zum Frühstück und war sogar vor Lupin am Tisch. Ein starker schwarzer Kaffee würde ihm schon helfen. Dann würde er weiter brauen. Doch das ganze diente nur dazu, um ihn abzulenken. Ununterbrochen dachte er an diesen verdammten Spiegel. Einer der Hauptgründe, warum er hierher geflüchtet war.

„Guten Morgen", grummelte Remus, als er am Tisch platznahm. Elly wollte sogleich wissen, was er sich zum Frühstück wünschte. Lupin war eher überrascht. Er war es nicht gewöhnt bedient zu werden.

„Morgen!", murrte Severus und sah kurz von Tagespropheten auf. Er hatte dicke Augenringe, stellte der Werwolf fest. „Anscheinend schläft die einzige weibliche Person im Haus heute länger!" Snape wollte sich erheben, um sie zu wecken.

„Lass sie doch noch ein Weilchen. Es ist doch erst halb acht!", begann Remus und sah seinen alten Schulkamerad an. Wie viel sie Severus doch früher angetan hatten. Und er hatte immer nur zugesehen. Heute tat ihm das schrecklich leid.

Mit hochgezogener Braue sah er den Gast an. „Tja, aber nur noch bis acht. Und dann weckst du sie, Werwolf!" Snape wandte sich um und verschwand wieder im Keller. Die Kälte seiner Stimme ließ Remus schaudern. Er hatte ihm nicht vergeben, aber er duldete ihn dank Helena in seinem Haus.

Punkt acht Uhr stand Lupin also in ihrem Zimmer, zog die Vorhänge zur Seite und öffnete die Fenster. Dann wandte er sich dem schlafenden Mädchen zu. Sie wirkte blass. Dennoch versuchte er sie zu wecken. „Aufstehen, junge Dame. Die Sonne lacht und der Schnee wartet auf ein herumtollendes Kind!"

Helena schlug die Augen auf. „Nein, bitte, ich will noch schlafen." Sie wandte sich um und hüllte sich in ihre Decke ein.

„Komm schon, dein Dad wollte dich schon vor einer halben Stunde wecken. Aber jetzt ist es Zeit zum Aufstehen." Er zog ihr die Decke weg. Die junge Halliwell rollte sie sich und krallte sich am Bett fest. „Bitte, steh auf!" Remus Stimme hatte einen strengen Ton angenommen, der das Kind dich zum Aufstehen veranlasste. Sie sah ihn mit glasigen Augen an. Sofort schnellte seine Hand an ihre Stirn. Die Temperatur war eindeutig erhöht. „Wie es scheint bist du krank. Ist dir übel auch?"

Die Jughexe nickte. „Und Kopfweh hab ich auch. Und Bauchweh. Soll ich jetzt aufstehen?", fragte sie noch einmal, als er sich vor sie hinkniete.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte etwas. „Nein bleib liegen. Du hast Fieber und bist krank. Ich werde Severus davon unterrichten." Seufzend erhob er sich. Das war also der Grund gewesen, warum sie gestern so bockig gewesen war.

„Nein, sags ihm nicht! Dann hat er wegen mir wieder schererreien", bat sie flüsternd. Helena rutschte aus dem Bett und schwankte leicht.

Schnell fasste Lupin ihr unter die Arme und schubste sie sanft aufs Bett zurück. „Du gehst nirgendwo hin. Deine Temperatur beträgt fasst 40 Grad, das ist gefährlich. Du kannst nichts dafür, dass du krank bist!" Er drückte sie sanft ins Bett und deckte sie wieder zu. Die Fenster schloss er wieder bis auf eines, welche er kippte. „Ich bin gleich wieder da!" Schnell eilte er aus dem Zimmer. Remus wusste, dass er nicht in Snapes Labor durfte, also rief er Elly. „Helena ist krank, könntest du bitte Severus davon berichten?"

Elly schien geschockt zu sein. „Junge Helena ist krank? Das arme liebe Mädchen. Elly wird ihr dann einen guten Tee machen, damit sie gesund wird!" Mit schnellen Schritten war sie im Keller und klopfte an die Labortür. Ein genervter Snape öffnete. „Was?" „Junge Helena ist krank, Sir. Sie hat hohes Fieber!" Severus seufzte. Da hatte man den Faktor, der sie gestern beeinflusst hatte. Ihr Immunsystem war gestern schon geschwächt gewesen, was dem „Bösen" geholfen hatte sie zu überwältigen. Daher kam vielleicht auch das hohe Fieber? Er war weder Arzt noch kannte er sich groß in ihrer Welt aus. Der Tränkemeister nahm eine Flasche aus dem Schrank, Fiebersenker, und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer.

Remus war wieder zurück gekehrt um nach dem Mädchen zu sehen. Sie versuchte zu schlafen, doch ihr war so schlecht, dass sie Angst hatte, dass sie sich übergeben musste. 5 Minuten nachdem Lupin sich auf ihrer Bettkante niedergelassen hatte, musste er ihr schon ins Badezimmer helfen. Fürsorglich hielt er ihre Haare hoch. Das Kind tat ihm leid. Nachdem Helenas Magen sich beruhigt hatte, trug er sie zu ihrem Bett zurück. Kurz darauf betrat Snape das Zimmer mit einem Becher.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte er an seine Tochter gewandt. Doch er sah selbst, wie es ihr gehen musste. „Hier trink das, dann geht es dir bald besser!" Die junge Halliwell verzog die Miene, als sie die Flüssigkeit schluckte. Sie würgte ein wenig, aber es blieb unten. „Schlaf ein wenig!" Damit verließen die beiden ihr Zimmer. Nur Elly blieb und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.

Severus seufzte nachdem er wieder in seinem Labor war. Auch das noch. Ein krankes Kind. Vermutlich hatte Potter sie angesteckt. Diese Kinder mussten auch immer ihre Köpfe zusammen stecken. Und sie hatte sich etwas geholt, als sie vor dem Spiegel auf dem Boden gelegen hatte. Der Spiegel. Wieder glitten seine Gedanken zum Nerhegeb. So konnte er sich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Er legte das Messer, dass er gerade in Händen hielt weg, bevor er damit noch Unheil anrichtete. Wenn er ihn doch nur vergessen könnte, wenn er sie doch nur vergessen könnte. Aber es ging nicht. Erinnerungen blieben, egal welcher Art sie waren. Aber nun galt es seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Skelewachs-Trank zu legen. Doch es viel ihm schwer. Den Spiegel konnte er verdrängen, aber nicht das kranke Kind.

Die Junghexe fühlte sich elend. Der Trank senkte zwar ihr Fieber, half aber nicht gegen die Übelkeit. 3 Mal musste Elly ihr ins Badezimmer helfen, bevor sie erschöpft einschlief. So eine Krankheit war schon unerträglich. Sie war froh, als sie endlich einschlafen konnte. Da hatte sie sich so auf das Haus gefreut und dann verbrachte sie den ersten Tag im Bett.

Im Laufe des Tages kam immer wieder Remus ins Zimmer, um nach ihr zu sehen. Ihr Dad war den ganzen Tag im Labor. Erst gegen Abend, kam Snape zu ihr. „Wie geht es dir?" Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Sie wirkte immer noch blass, aber sie lächelte leicht.

„Besser als heute Morgen!" Sie setzte sich auf und lehnte sich an Severus. Sie wusste, dass er zu tun gehabt hatte, aber hätte doch ab und zu vorbeischauen können. Es tat ihm auch leid, dass er keine Zeit für sein krankes Kind gehabt hatte. Deswegen war er jetzt hier.

„Vielleicht solltest du jetzt schlafen. Morgen geht es dir bestimmt viel besser!" Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und ließ sich auch einen Kuss auf die Wange drücken. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln schlief das Mädchen ein. Mit einem erleichterten Lächeln sah Severus seine Tochter an. Gut, dass es ihr besser ging. Wenigstens etwas.

Nachdem er zurück ins Wohnzimmer gekehrt war, setzte er sich neben Lupin auf die Couch. Dieser studierte einen Mondkalender und wurde immer blasser. „Wann?", fragte Severus schlicht und schlug ein Buch auf. „In zwei Tagen. Ich habe bisher immer den Trank genommen, dennoch sollte ich von hier verschwinden. Es wäre zu gefährlich!" Damit hatte er recht.

„Und wie erklärst du das Helena? Es gibt einen Schuppen im Wald. Da könntest du dich einschließen." Snape sah nicht auf, dennoch wusste er, dass der Werwolf erstaunt war. Tja, wer kannte schon einen so netten Severus.

„Severus, danke. Ich dachte nie, dass du jemals wieder ein Wort mit mir sprichst. Oder zumindest mehr als nötig." Remus legte den Kalender weg und widmete sich dem Tagespropheten.

„Ich habe dir und deinen Freunden nicht verziehen. Aber ich dulde dich in meinem Haus, weil meine Tochter, obwohl sie dich erst sein gestern kennt, einen Narren an dir gefressen hat. Außerdem musst du mich so nicht immer mit Briefen bombardieren, wenn du was für deinen Bericht brauchst! Das ist Umweltschonender und meine Nerven bleiben auch heil." Mit hochgezogener Braue starrte er ins Buch.

Damit herrschte dann Funkstille zwischen den beiden. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach, obwohl sie vor Lesestoff saßen. Severus würde sich nie mit einem der Rumtreiber anfreunden. Zu oft hatten sie ihn gedemütigt. Die alte Wut kam hoch, doch er hatte gelernt damit um zu gehen. Er schluckte es hinunter. Er konnte es nicht erklären, aber seine Tochter mochte den Werwolf. Wenn sie wüsste, was er war, würde sie ihn nicht mehr mögen. Oder?

„Warum kann sie das eigentlich alles? Sollte sie nicht wie normale Kinder mit dem Zauberstab zaubern können?" Remus Frage durchbrach die angenehme Stille. Snape schlug das Buch zu und sah den Werwolf, der ihn ebenfalls beobachtete an.

„Helena ist normal, mehr oder weniger. Die Halliwell sind eine mächtige Hexenfamilie, aber nicht aus unserer magischen Welt. Es gibt noch diese andere, in der es Dämonen gibt und so Dinge. Die Halliwell waren seit jeher die mächtigsten. Und seit diesem Jahr besucht die jüngste Halliwell eben Hogwarts. Und wie sich herausgestellt hatte, bin ich ihr Vater!" Er rieb sich den Nasenrücken.

„Das bedeutet, dass du sehr auf sie Acht geben musst, oder? Du bist Vater. Ich weiß nicht, dass kling so unwahrscheinlich." Severus nickte. Genau denselben Gedanken hatte er auch gehabt. Aber sie war nun mal seine Tochter und er konnte es nicht ändern. Er wollte es auch nicht mehr ändern.

„Tja selbst die Gefühlskaltesten Menschen können Kinder zeugen, falls du das meintest", stellte er eisig fest. Entschuldigend sah der Blonde ihn an.

„Nein, tut mir leid. So wollte ich es nicht ausdrücken. Ich meinte nur …" „Ach vergiss es", unterbrach Severus ihn und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Ich begebe mich nun zu Bett! Gute Nacht." Damit erhob er sich und ließ Remus alleine zurück.


	32. Ein Wolf kommt selten allein

**Ein Wolf kommt selten allein**

Der Schnee glitzerte in der Morgensonne, doch Severus bekam es nicht mit. Wieder einmal war er früh morgens aufgewacht und war schlaftrunken in das Labor gewandert. Die Tränke für Pomfrey duldeten keinen Aufschub. Aber hier konnte er wenigstens alleine sein und seinen Gedanken nachhängen. Es machte ihm Sorgen, dass Helena in der morgigen Vollmondnacht etwas passieren könnte. Lupin würde zwar in dem alten Schuppen im Wald sein, aber es konnte immer etwas passieren. Auch wenn er durch den Banntrank bei Sinnen war. Am besten wäre es, wenn er einen Alarmzauber auf das Zimmer seiner Tochter legen würde. Einen Zauber, der ihm verriet wenn sie nicht im Bett, oder in ihrem Zimmer war. Aber heute würde sie noch ein wenig länger schlafen dürfen. Mal sehen ob es ihr schon besser ging.

Punkt 10 Uhr lag das Kind immer noch im Bett, also wollte Snape sie wecken. Wenn es ihr noch nicht besser ging, dürfte sie noch liegen bleiben. Der Schwarzhaarige setzte sich an ihr Bett und fasste der Schlafenden an die Stirn. Normale Körpertemperatur. Wenigstens war das Fieber weg. „Aufstehen! Es ist schon spät!" Sachte rüttelte er sie an den Schultern.

Helena, die soeben noch mitten im Traumland war, öffnete ihre Augen. Sie richtete sich auf und gähnte. „Guten Morgen!" Sie streckte sich und grinste. Ihr ging es viel besser als gestern.

„Eher guten Mittag! Wenn es dir besser geht, dann kannst du ja aufstehen!" Doch die junge Halliwell schmiegte sich an ihren Dad. Es war so schön hier mit ihm zu sitzen und sich an ihn zu kuscheln. Ihm schien es auch zu gefallen, ein wenig Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Sie setzte sich auf seinen Schoss und umarmte ihn. Er erwiderte ihre Umarmung sogar. Anscheinend hatte sie ihn doch schon ein wenig geknackt. Aber ihr war klar, dass er das in der Öffentlichkeit nie machen würde.

„Guten Morgen, ihr zwei. Geht es dir schon wieder gut?" Als Remus Stimme erklang, spannte sich Severus an und schob Helena vor seinen Beinen. Kurz darauf rauschte er davon. Ein wenig schmollend sah die Junghexe ihm nach. „Gib ihm Zeit! Immerhin ist das was ich gerade gesehen habe sowieso ein Wunder!" Lupin setzte sich nun auf ihre Bettkante. Er wirkte noch blasser, aber sonst schien es ihm gut zu gehen.

„Remus? Wie war mein Dad früher so? Ich meine in seiner Schulzeit!" Ohne zu fragen setzte sie sich auf den Schoss des eigentlich noch völlig unbekannten Mannes. Aufmerksam sah sie ihn an. Er schien nun eher verlegen zu werden.

„Severus war ein Slytherin wie er im Buche steht. Er hat die ganze Zeit gelernt um die besten Noten zu haben. Er war fast überall Klassenbester. Am allerbesten jedoch war er in Zaubertränke. Mich hat seine Hingabe für die Lehre der Tränke oft fasziniert. Ich habe versucht es ihm gleichzutun, aber ich bin immer wieder gescheitert", gab er schwach lächelnd zu. Die vielen Geschichten um Snape ließ er aus. Nicht nur weil er Helena kein schlechtes Bild von sich und von Severus vermitteln wollte, sondern weil der ehemalige Slytherin ihn dann auch noch töten würde.

Helena hatte den Kopf schief gelegt. „Das heißt er war ein Streber so wie Hermine … In welchem Haus warst du?" Sie wollte so viel wie möglich erfahren.

„Ich war ein Gryffindor. Ich war auch Vertrauensschüler." Abwesend sah er auf. Es schien so als ob er sich an die schöne Zeit erinnerte. Erst als er sie ansah, merkte er, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte was ein Vertrauensschüler war. „Vertrauensschüler sind die Schüler, die dir Punkte abziehen dürfen und dir Strafen verhängen dürfen. Nimm dich vor denen aus Slytherin in acht. Die sind zu uns Gryffindor immer besonders Punktelassend." Das Mädchen grinste. Das kannte sie ja von ihrem Vater schon. „Jetzt solltest du dich aber anziehen und fertig machen, sonst bekommen wir beide Ärger!" Damit verschwand auch er aus ihrem Zimmer.

Da ihr Dad schon wieder den ganzen Tag im Tränkelabor verbrachte und Remus an irgendetwas schrieb, machte sich Helena wieder auf die Bibliothek zu erkunden. Noch immer schwebten Staubwolken umher und sie musste nicht nur einmal niesen. Weiter hinten in den Regalen die im Dunkeln verbogen waren, fand sie einige Bücher über magische Kreaturen. Ein ganzer Band handelte von Werwölfen. Sie war sich sicher, dass Snape ihr dieses Buch bestimmt nicht erlauben würde. Vorsichtig kehrte sie zu der staubigen Sitzgelegenheit zurück und schlug das Werwolfbuch auf. Es war illustriert. Die Bilder bewegten sich und erschreckten das Kind öfters. Ob Lupin auch so grausam war, wenn er verwandelt war? Sie fand ein ganzes Kapitel über einen Wolfsbanntrank der ihr diese Frage beantwortete. Das war also der Trank, denn ihr Vater für Remus gebraut hatte. Durch den Trank blieb er bei Bewusstsein und griff niemanden an. Diese Tatsache ließ sie auf eine Idee kommen. Ihr war nicht entgangen das der Mond fast voll war. Das würde bedeuten, wenn ihre Vermutung stimmte, würde der Blonde morgen zum Werwolf werden. Und sie wollte es sehen. Schnell stopfte sie das Buch zurück. Es stand neben einem Buch über Vampire. Grinsend zog sie das heraus. Doch plötzlich vernahm sie gedämpft ihren Namen. Eilig ging sie zur Tür und schnappte sich noch im rechten Moment ein Buch über Wasserpflanzen aus dem Regal daneben. Schon flog die Tür auf und Elly lächelte sie an.

„Hier ist junge Helena also. Los, komm, es gibt Abendessen!" Die junge Halliwell schob das Buch an seinen Platz zurück und folgte der Hauselfe.

Die beiden Männer saßen bereits am ungedeckten Tisch. Das Mädchen biss sich auf die Unterlippe und deckte schnell den Tisch. Sie versuchte sich zu beeilen und warf dabei einen Stapel Teller um. Noch bevor der erste Teller den Boden berühren konnte, hielt sie die fallenden Objekte an.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen?", murrte Snape, erhob sich und half ihr die Teller aus der Luft zu fischen. Remus zog pfeifend die Luft ein. Das war eine interessante Fähigkeit.

Nachdem der Tisch endlich gedeckt war, begannen die drei zu essen. Der ehemalige Gryffindor beobachtete die junge Halliwell immer wieder, bis er sich schließlich traute zu fragen. „Was kannst du noch so?" Er klang schwer interessiert.

Helena zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Pff … Sachen anhalten, Sachen explodieren lassen, Astralprojektion, Telekinese, Beamen, Schweben, Vision sehen. Und noch irgendetwas, das aber nicht immer funktioniert!" Der Mann staunte. Diese kleine Hexe war begabt.

„Und das mit dem Feuer? Das lernst du noch?" Helena nickte. „Ja. Laut Gideon, das ist mein Mentor, muss ich noch ´ne Menge lernen. Ich weiß nicht, ob es ein Scherz war, aber er meinte, ich muss alle Bücher der Bibliothek in der Zauberschule gelesen haben und das auch wissen. Ich hoffe es war ein Scherz!" Sie schauderte. Die Bibliothek der Zauberschule war riesig und umfangreich. Die Hogwartsbibliothek konnte der der Zauberschule nie das Wasser reichen. Es waren mehr Bücher.

Severus sah auf. Das hatte sie ja noch nie erwähnt. „Wo du schon wieder von diesem Gideon sprichst. Ich würde mich immer noch gerne mit ihm unterhalten. Schon alleine wegen dem Vorfall!" Das Mädchen schob den halbleeren Teller weg. „Ich weiß nicht ob er Zeit hat. Und ich hab keinen Hunger mehr." Erwartungsvoll sah sie Snape an. Durfte sie sich erheben?

„Du isst das fertig! Sonst gehst du jetzt gleich schlafen!" Streng sah der Schwarzhaarige das Mädchen an. Er hoffte, dass es wirken würde. Immerhin hatte sie gestern nichts gegessen.

„Okay, gute Nacht!" Sie erhob sich und brachte, zur Verblüffung der Erwachsenen, den Teller in die Küche. Sie drückte ihrem Dad einen Kuss auf die Wange, umarmte Lupin kurz und hüpfte dann die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hoch.

„Was war das jetzt?", fragte Remus verwirrt. Er kannte Kinder, sehr gut sogar und normalerweise ging keines gerne so früh zu Bett. Die heckte doch irgendetwas aus.

„Ich versuche mich gar nicht mehr über das Kind zu wundern!", seufzte Severus und wandte sich seinem Glas Wein zu.

Helena grinste oben am Treppenabsatz. Es gefiel ihr, für ein wenig Verwirrung gesorgt zu haben. Eilig ging sie in die Bibliothek. Sie wollte das Buch über Vampire lesen, doch sie fand es nicht. Als sie plötzlich Schritte am Gang vernahm, beamte sie sich schleunigst in ihr Bett. Schnell schlüpfte sie in ihren Pyjama und warf sich aufs Bett. Doch es war nur Fehlalarm. Fluchend über ihre eigene Dummheit verwarf sie den Gedanken und ging sich Zähneputzen.

Als sie dann im Bett lag, konnte sie nicht schlafen. Es war einfach zu früh dafür. Vielleicht sollte sie die Zeit sinnvoll nutzen. Sie fischte einen Bleistift aus ihrer Tasche. Es wurde Zeit, Gideons Rat zu folgen und ihre Kräfte hin und wieder zu trainieren. Dazu brauchte sie aber Licht, aber sie wollte nicht den Lichtschalter betätigen. Wozu hatte man den Wächter des Lichts–Kräfte, wenn nicht um für Licht zu sorgen. Schon nach wenigen Minuten hatte sie es geschafft kleine leuchtende Lichtbläschen erscheinen zu lassen. Wie kleine Sterne glitzerten sie nun von der Decke und sorgten für das nötige Licht. Nun warf sie den Stift in die Luft und hielt ihn an. Dann verengte sie ihre Augen und versetze dem Bleistift somit einen Stoß. Bevor er in der Dunkelheit verschwand fing sie ihn magisch auf und holte ihn zurück. So ging das eine Zeit lang, bis sich plötzlich die Tür öffnete. Schlagartig verschwanden die Lichtbläschen und Helena lag in ihrem Bett.

Argwöhnisch hob Severus die Braue. Da stimmte doch etwas nicht. Magie lag in der Luft. „Du musst nicht heimlich zaubern! Ich hoffe nur, dass du nie auf die Idee kommst, außerhalb von Hogwarts zu zaubern." Mahnend sah er sie an.

Grinsend richtete sie sich auf. „Wieso weißt du immer alles?" Es klang beinahe wie ein Vorwurf, doch sie lachte. Er ließ sich auf ihrem Bett nieder und war sofort in ihrer Umklammerung.

„Weil ich gelernt habe, Kinder wie dich zu durchschauen!" Er tupfte ihr auf die Nase und sie gluckste. „Aber jetzt schlaf! Immerhin wolltest du doch zu Bett gehen. Aber falls du das nächste Mal übst: Kein Feuer und keine Explosionen! Es reicht, dass idiotische Schüler immer den halben Kerker sprengen!" Damit drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ ihr Zimmer. Ihr war klar, wenn er meinte. Immerhin war Neville bisher der Einzige, wegen dem fast die ganze Schule in die Luft geflogen wäre. Mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht schlief sie ein.

Der nächste Tag verlief ereignislos. Es war fast schon langweilig. Keiner der beiden Männer wollte ihr erlauben nach draußen zu gehen. Beide hatten dasselbe Argument: Du warst erst krank.

In die Bibliothek konnte sie auch nicht gehen, da diese plötzlich verschlossen war. Helena hatte einen schrecklichen Verdacht. Vielleicht hatte Elly sie beobachtet und ihrem Vater verraten, welche Bücher sie las. Malen wolle sie auch nicht, als saß sie im Wohnzimmer herum und ließ die kleinen Gegenstände in ihrer Nähe auf und ab schweben. So langweilig war ihr schon lange nicht.

Ihr Dad hatte sich wieder im Kellerlabor verschanzt und wollte sie nicht helfen lassen. Remus saß in seinem Zimmer und schrieb wieder an irgendeinem Bericht. Niemand hatte Zeit für sie. Hoffentlich würde es bald Abend werden. Aus Langeweile ließ sie eines ihrer kleinen Stofftierchen Saltos schlagen.

Kurz vor dem Abendessen verkündete Remus, dass er spazieren gehen wollte. Helena versuchte gar nicht, ihn ums Mitkommen zu bitten. Er würde jetzt bestimmt irgendwo hingehen. Als er aus der Tür draußen war, versuchte das Mädchen ihn durch das Fenster zu beobachten. Er ging auf den Wald zu und verschwand darin. Wie groß das Grundstück wohl war? Aber das würde sie heute ja herausfinden.

Nach dem Abendessen, setzte sich Snape im Wohnzimmer auf die Couch und begann zu lesen. Leise verfluchte die junge Halliwell ihn dafür. Somit konnte sie nicht durch die Tür in den Garten gelangen. Ob er ahnte, dass sie etwas plante? Schön brav, wie es sich für eine Tochter gehörte, setze sie sich neben ihn und kuschelte sich an ihn. Sie tat so, als ob sie für heute nichts mehr vorhätte, als schlafen. Severus legte automatisch einen Arm um sie. Als sie zu gähnen begann, schickte er sie ins Bett. Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass sie das nur spielte. Helena machte sich bettfertig und wartete, bis er ihr gute Nacht wünschte. Kurz nachdem er aus dem Zimmer war, sprang sie auf und zog sich wieder ihre Kleidung an.

Vermutlich saß Snape wieder unten auf dem Sofa. Sie durfte sich nicht erwischen lassen, also beamte sie sich kurzer Hand aus dem Haus. Gott sei Dank hatte sie daran gedacht eine Jacke anzuziehen, denn es war ziemlich kalt draußen. Schnell lief sie auf den Wald zu und sah sich immer wieder um. Der Vollmond war noch nicht am Himmel zu entdecken, also würde Remus noch als Mensch herum laufen. Wie der geölte Blitz lief sie durch den Wald und achtete auf jedes kleine Geräusch. Es war beängstigend leise. Ein plötzliches Knacken ließ sie zusammen zucken. Doch da war nichts. Mit zitternden Knien ging sie weiter. Die Kälte kroch langsam durch ihre Jacke und ließ sie frösteln. Langsam hatte sie es schwer im Dunkel etwas zu erkennen. Genau in dem Moment, in dem sie umdrehen wollte, entdeckte sie einen kleinen Schuppen. Vorsichtig lugte sie durchs Fenster. Dazu musste sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen. Im Inneren des kleinen Holzgebäudes stand Remus und begann sich den Umhang auszuziehen. Plötzlich tauchte der Vollmond über den Baumwipfeln auf und ließ sein Licht durch das Fenster in den Schuppen fallen. Lupin versteifte sich und begann zu zittern. Anscheinend bereitete die Verwandlung Schmerzen, denn er verzog sein Gesicht vor Schmerz. Bemüht nicht zu schreien, krümmte er sich. Helena konnte mit ansehen, wie sich der Körper des Zauberers veränderte, bis schließlich ein Wolf im Schuppen stand. Am liebsten wäre das Mädchen zu Remus gegangen und hätte ihn gerne gestreichelt, doch die Tür war bestimmt verschlossen und er wäre dann böse auf sie. Snape wäre sicher auch nicht erfreut, wenn er wüsste, wo sie gerade war. Die junge Halliwell biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie sollte besser zurück in ihr Zimmer, bevor ihr Dad ihr Verschwinden bemerkte. Nur wiederwillig wandte sie sich ab. Plötzlich vernahm sie ein Knacken neben sich und zuckte zusammen. Langsam wandte sie sich um und schrie erstickt auf. Ein ausgewachsener Wolf stand neben ihr und knurrte sie an. Kein Zweifel, ein Werwolf. Vorsichtig ging sie rückwärts um sich von dem Tier zu entfernen, doch je weiter sie zurückwich, desto näher kam der Wolf. Panik machte sich breit und lähmte sie. Nur durch ihre Neugierde würde sie als Werwolffutter enden. Oder das Vieh biss sie und sie wurde auch bei der nächsten Vollmondnacht zum Monster. Dass sie gerade stolperte, machte ihre Lage nicht besser, denn das Tier setzte zum Sprung an. Helena schickte ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel, als der Wolf auf sie zu hetzte. Anscheinend schien es doch so etwas wie einen Gott zu geben.

Remus Lupin hatte den fremden Werwolf gerochen und nachdem er einen Schrei vernommen hatte, hatte er schnell eins und eins zusammengezählt. Er hatte sich mit aller Kraft gegen die verschlossene Tür geworfen. Wieso war ihm das Kind nur gefolgt? Ein dumpfer Aufschlag verriet ihm, dass sie gestürzt war. Er durfte jetzt keine Zeit verlieren. Mit vollem Gewicht schmiss er sich gegen die massive Holztür die knackend aufsprang. Gerade noch rechtzeitig. Helena war über eine Wurzel gestolpert und saß am Waldboden, während der Werwolf auf sie zu preschte. Mit einem wütenden Knurren sprang er auf den Wolf zu und warf ihn aus seiner Bahn. Remus war froh, bei Verstand zu sein, sonst wäre Severus Tochter jetzt Tod. Der andere Wolf biss und kratzte ihn, weswegen er ebenfalls zu beißen musste. Bedrohlich knurrend baute er sich dann vor dem Mädchen auf.

Anstatt davon zu laufen, hatte sie den beiden Wölfen beim kämpfen zu gesehen. Wie gefesselt starrte sie die beiden an, bis sich Remus schließlich vor sie stellte um sie zu schützen. Der Blonde war bestimmt sauer auf sie. Der andere Werwolf begann zu heulen. Was er damit bezwecken wollte merkte die Junghexe einen Moment später. Plötzlich waren von allem Seiten um sie herum Geräusche zu vernehmen. Noch mehr Werwölfe. Das Mädchen verfluchte seine Neugierde. Nun war es aus. Entweder sie würden sie fressen oder sie zu einer von ihnen machen. Remus versuchte die Ankommenden durch bedrohliches Knurren zu verscheuchen, doch es klappte nicht. Das Rudel war zu groß. Helena zitterte vor Angst. Es war aus. Schon öfter steckte sie in solch Situationen, aber noch nie war es so extrem aussichtslos gewesen. Langsam drehte sie sich am Stand um die Umzingler ins Auge zu fassen. Es waren zu viele für Lupin. Einer der Wölfe hinter ihr sprang plötzlich auf sie zu. Instinktiv hob sie die Hand um ihn erstarren zu lassen. Ein weiterer Wink und er flog gegen einen Baum. Nun kam auch Bewegung in die anderen Tiere. Bevor die Schwarzhaarige reagieren konnte, schubste Remus sie fast schon grob in die Hütte. Sie wollte protestieren, erntete aber nur ein gefährliches Fauchen. Der ehemalige Gryffindor duldete keine Widerrede. So blieb ihr nichts anderes über, als das Geschehen durch das kleine Fenster zu beobachten. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, als sie sah, wie Remus immer mehr von den anderen Wölfen verletzt wurde. Das konnte sie nicht zu lassen, immerhin war es ihre Schuld. Doch was sollte sie tun? Vor was haben Werwölfe Angst? Ihr kam nur leider kein Gedanke. Ein schmerzerfüllter Winsler zog ihren Blick wieder zu Lupin der sich am Boden krümmte. Sie musste einfach etwas unternehmen. Nur eine einzige Idee kam ihr. Feuer. Welches Tier scheute es nicht. Doch wie sollte sie jetzt Feuer zustande bringen. Nervös sah sie wieder zu den Wölfen. Während weniger als die Hälfte mit Remus kämpfte, versuchten die anderen stattdessen in den Schuppen zu kommen. Schnell schob Helena mittels Telekinese eine schwere Kiste vor die Tür, die nach ihnen auf ging. Die Holztüre war schon beschädigt genug, aber sie musste standhalten.

Vorsichtig kippte sie das kleine Fenster. Mit zittrigen Beinen stand Remus umzingelt von 5 stämmigen Werwölfen. Er würde nicht mehr lange standhalten. Konzentrier dich, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Die junge Halliwell versuchte ihr rasendes Herz zu beruhigen, doch sie war zu aufgeregt. Er würde sterben. Schmerzerfüllt jaulte er auf. Plötzlich wurde sie wütend auf den Wolf, der Remus gerade gebissen hatte. Und das war auch endlich der Auslöser. Ein feuriger Ring zwischen Remus und den Angreifern flammte empor. Erschrocken jaulten die Werwölfe auf und liefen davon. Das Mädchen wartete bis auch der letzte verschwunden war, bevor sie hinausstürmte. Lupin lag inmitten des abflauenden Feuers und regte sich nicht mehr. „Remus? Es tut mir leid!", begann Helena zu weinen. Sie kniete sich vor dem Wolf nieder. Sein Fell war vom Blut verklebt. Wenn er starb war es ihre Schuld. Schluchzend zuckte sie zusammen, als sie erneut das Gejaule der Werwölfe vernahm. Sie kamen bestimmt zurück. Da Lupin sich nicht rührte, beamte sie sich und den Werwolf kurzerhand in den Schuppen. Schnell verbarrikadierte sie die Tür wieder und ließ sich neben ihm nieder. Das Kind, konnte sehen das er noch atmete, also war es noch nicht ganz so schlimm. Dennoch war er schwer verletzt. Ohne lange nachzudenken legte sie ihre Hände über seine Wunden und versuchte sie zu heilen. Hochkonzentriert starrte sie auf ihre Handrücken. Als sie schon verzweifelt aufgeben wollte, gelang es ihr schließlich ihn zu heilen. Wie auch bei Snapes Bein überkam sie plötzlich schreckliche Müdigkeit. Gähnend rollte sie sich ein und kuschelte sich in das Fell von Remus. Der Ärger, der sie am Morgen erwarten würde, war ihr bewusst.

Der Schnee spiegelte die Sonne wieder. Andere Menschen würden sich des wunderschönen Morgens erfreuen, doch Severus Snape hatte andere Sorgen. Seit er gestern das Verschwinden seiner Tochter bemerkt hatte, lief er wie ein Irrer durch den Wald. Zuerst dachte er, dass es ein Kinderspiel werden würde sie zu finden, wegen dem Armband. Doch dieses fand er am Waldboden. Dadurch stieg seine Sorge nur noch mehr. Und auch seine Wut. Wie konnte das Kind es wagen in einer Vollmondnacht draußen herumzustromern? Was wenn ihr etwas passiert war? Seine Schritte beschleunigten sich. Er lief zum Schuppen. Remus musste ihm helfen. Doch als er die Blutspuren im Schnee sah, wich die letzte Farbe aus seinem Gesicht. Blut? Helena! Fast schon laufend kam er am Schuppen an. Aus diesem trat gerade Lupin, mit einem Kind im Arm. Severus trat heran und führte sofort den Diagnosezauber aus. Ihr ging es gut, was bedeutete, dass sie jede Menge Ärger erwarten konnte. Doch sie schlief noch tief und fest.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte der Tränkemeister wütend und nahm dem Werwolf in Menschengestalt seine Tochter ab.

„Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber sie ist mir gefolgt. Ihr Geruch hat ein Rudel Werwölfe angelockt, gegen die ich dann gekämpft habe!" Remus begann mit einem ausführlichen Bericht von dem gestrigen Ereignis. Er kannte Snape gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er Lügen nicht duldete.

„Dann habe ich dir wohl zu danken!" Die Worte kamen nur schwer über Severus Lippen, aber es musste sein. Der Werwolf hatte seine Tochter vor einem schlimmen Schicksal bewahrt.

Nachdem sie wieder im Haus waren, brachte er Helena auf ihr Zimmer und legte sie ins Bett. Heute würde sie wohl länger schlafen, aufgrund ihrer kleinen magischen Darbietung. Dennoch würde sie eine Strafe erwarten dürfen. Elly brachte den beiden Männern Frühstück und wollte auch erfahren, wie es der jungen Helena ging. Sie war ebenso entsetzt gewesen wie Snape, dass sie sich raus geschlichen hatte.

Remus nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. „Ich frage mich, ob sie es gewusst hatte, oder nicht." Geistesabwesend starrte er in seine Tasse. Hätte sie es gewusst, wäre sie doch nicht gar so zutraulich gewesen, oder?

Severus schlug den Tagespropheten zurück. „Du hast es nicht bemerkt, aber als sie sich beim Frühstück in Hogwarts die Butter geholt hatte, hatte sie dich kurz berührt und ist dann zusammen gezuckt. Also vermute ich, dass sie eine ihrer Vorahnungen hatte. Oder in diesem Fall eher die Vergangenheit gesehen hat." Er faltete die Zeitung und griff nach einem Brötchen. Mit Kindern hatte man nichts als Sorgen.

„Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Niemand hätte das sehen können. Aber es ist ja Gott sei Dank nichts passiert." Remus rieb sich den Arm. Einer der Wölfe hätte ihm gestern beinahe den Arm abgebissen und jetzt war nicht einmal eine Narbe zu sehen. „Kann sie sich eigentlich auch selbst heilen?" Der Dunkelblonde sah auf.

Severus zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Ich denke nicht. Was ich bisher mitbekommen habe, würde es unter Eigennutzen fallen und der ist verboten."

„Eigennutzen? Dann muss ihr unsere Welt ja schrecklich selbstsüchtig vorkommen", scherzte Lupin. Er leerte seinen Kaffee und gähnte kurz. „Ich habe kaum geschlafen, weil ich Angst hatte, dass das Rudel zurückkommt. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, werde ich den Schlaf nun nachholen!" Damit erhob er sich und ging auf sein Zimmer.

Auch Severus konnte ein Gähnen nur schwer unterdrücken. Die ganze Nacht war er durch den Wald gestapft und hatten um Helena gebangt. Noch nie hatte er das für ein Kind empfunden. Vater sein war nicht gerad einfach, dass wusste er jetzt. Aber das er sich um das Mädchen andauernd sorgen musste, war ihm nicht klar gewesen. Schließlich entfuhr ihm doch ein Gähner.

„Meister sollte vielleicht auch zu Bett gehen!", quiekte Elly, als sie seinen leeren Kaffeebecher wegräumen wollte. „Elly wird sich schon um junge Helena kümmern, wenn sie erwacht."

Der Tränkemeister stimmte zu. Er war zwar strikt gegen Langschläfer. Aber bevor er aus Müdigkeit seinen Kessel und sein Labor sprengte, war es besser, wenn er sich ausruhte. Die Strafe für das Kind konnte warten. Aber was sollte sie sein? Vielleicht könnte er sie die Bücher über Pflanzen nach dem Alphabet ordnen lassen. Bevor er in seinem Zimmer verschwand, sah er nur kurz in das Zimmer des Mädchens. Sie schlief noch immer tief und fest. Ja, Bücher ordnen würde ihr nicht schaden. Er zog die Vorhänge zu. Greller Sonnenschein war nicht gut zum Schlafen. Obwohl gerade dunkle Wolken begannen aufzuziehen. Er verzichtete darauf einen Pyjama an zu ziehen und legte sich auf sein Bett. Sekunden später war er bereits eingeschlafen.


	33. Weihnachtsferienende

**Weihnachtsferienende (endlich ;) )**

Die Gryffindor erwachte gegen Mittag. Verwirrt sah sie sich in ihrem Zimmer um. Wie und wann war sie hierhergekommen? Vielleicht war das Ganze ja auch nur ein Traum gewesen. Helena zog die Vorhänge zurück. Ein schrecklicher Schneesturm tobte.

„Junge Helena ist wach? Und gesund! Das Kind hat Elly und dem Meister schreckliche Sorgen bereitet. Es hätte schlimm ausgehen können!" Die Hauselfe brachte ihr etwas zu essen.

„Elly, es tut mir leid. Ich bin einfach zu neugierig. Ist Dad sehr sauer?" Das Mädchen kauerte sich auf dem Bett zusammen. Vermutlich würde er ihr den Hintern versohlen.

„Meister schläft, er hat die ganze Nacht gesucht. Auch Mr. Lupin schläft", berichtete die Elfe. Helena seufzte. Es tat ihr schrecklich leid. Aber dass ihr Vater am Tag schlief, war ihr neu.

„Hat er schon gesagt, wie er mich bestrafen wird?" Doch die Hauselfe schüttelte den Kopf. Erleichtert atmete die junge Halliwell aus. Aber was sollte sie jetzt tun? Vielleicht, wenn sie jetzt extrem brav war, würde die Strafe milde ausfallen. Aber was sollte man tun? Elly verließ ihr Zimmer und Helena wollte ihr folgen. Doch plötzlich erschien eine leuchtende Gestalt vor ihr.

„Guten Tag, Helena. Ich habe hier etwas für dich." Sigmund erschien mit einem dicken Wälzer vor ihr. Das Kind stöhnte. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. „Gideon meinte, dass du das hier lernen sollst. Die Prüfung wird um Ostern herum sein! Viel Spaß beim Lernen!" Damit verschwand er wieder.

Helena schluckte und sah auf das schwere Buch in ihren Händen. „Pflanzen und Heilkräuter der Welt und wo sie zu finden sind", las sie murmelnd vor. Pflanzenkunde war also das Thema. Damit würde sie auch bei Sprout einen Vorteil haben. Aber dieses dicke Buch lernen? Betrübt schlug sie die erste Seite auf. Die Beschreibung war Illusioniert. Wenigstens etwas. Sie blätterte sich ein wenig durch und entdeckte Pflanzen wieder, die sie schon kannte.

Nach zwei Stunden wurde es ihr zu blöd. Von dem Lesen der kleinen Buchstaben wurden ihre Augen schwer. Helena schlug das Buch zu und warf es aufs Bett. Mal sehen, ob Snape noch schlief. Vorsichtig schlich sie sich zu seinem Schlafzimmer und öffnete die Tür. Severus lag in voller Montur auf dem Bett und schlief tief und fest. Leise kam sie näher an ihn heran und kroch ins Bett zu ihm. Darauf bedacht ihn nicht aufzuwecken, kuschelte sie sich an ihn. Dass er sich Sorgen gemacht hatte, tat ihr leid. Sie konnte es sich zwar nicht vorstellen, aber es rührte sie. Da er auf dem Rücken lag, legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Seine Atem und sein Herzschlag gingen normal. Die leichte auf und ab Bewegung ließ sie müde werden, doch sie bemühte sich nicht einzuschlafen. Stattdessen sah sie ihn an. Seine Gesichtszüge wirkten entspannt. Das kam nicht oft vor. Ob er wirklich den ganzen Wald nach ihr abgesucht hatte? Verständlich dass er jetzt schlief. Er schien unheimlich fest zu schlafen, oder er war inzwischen gewöhnt daran, dass Helena in sein Bett kroch. Die Junghexe richtete sich auf und sah ihn genau an. Wie alt er wohl war? Ihr wurde klar, dass sie nicht einmal wusste, wann er Geburtstag hatte. Aber ihr Vater konnte nicht älter als 30-35 sein. Sie legte ihren Kopf schief. Wenn könnte sie fragen? Wie sah es denn aus, wenn sie ihren Dad nach ihrem Geburtstag fragte. Bestimmt wusste Dumbledore das Datum.

Severus spürte, dass etwas oder besser jemand auf seiner Brust lag. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und blickte seiner Tochter direkt in die Augen. Diese schien ihn zu mustern. Als sie merkte, dass er wach war, kuschelte sie sich nur noch mehr an ihn. „Glaub ja nicht, dass du so ungeschoren davon kommst!"

Helena setzte ein schmollendes Gesicht auf. Aber sie wusste, dass es nichts brachte. Niemand konnte Snape erweichen. „Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid Dad. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich mich von meiner Neugierde hab hinreißen lassen. Aber bitte sei nicht böse auf mich!"

Severus zog die Brauen nach oben. Er war wütend und besorgt gewesen, doch jetzt war er einfach nur froh, dass sie hier neben ihm lag. Am liebsten würde er sie umarmen und nie wieder loslassen, damit sie sich nie wieder in Gefahr bringen konnte. „Neugierde ist oft etwas Schlimmes. Man muss lernen sich nicht hinreißen zu lassen. Und zur Strafe wirst du das Regal mit den Pflanzenkundebüchern nach Alphabet ordnen!" Helena unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Pflanzenkundebücher ordnen? Das würde sicher lange dauern. Aber dabei konnte sie ja auch gleich lernen. Dennoch, irgendwie ging ihr das jetzt schon auf die Nerven. Aber Bücherordnen war besser als eine auf den Hintern zu bekommen. „Außerdem habe ich dein Armband im Wald gefunden. Der Verschluss scheint kaputt zu sein!" Der Schwarzhaarige zog es aus der Tasche.

„Och nö, das schöne Armband! Kannst du es reparieren? Bitte!" Mit traurigem Gesicht nahm sie es ihm aus der Hand. Kurz vor dem Verschluss war es abgebrochen. Das war ihr gar nicht aufgefallen. Severus zog den Zauberstab und tippte auf die kaputte Stelle, die sofort wieder ganz wurde. „Dankeschön!" Sie fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Ja. Der Zauber lautet Reparo! Du wirst ihn noch lernen. Aber zurück zum Thema. Es hätte schlimm aus gehen können. Du hättest sterben können!" Seine Stimme nahm wieder einen strengen Ton an. Die junge Halliwell biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Es tut mir leid. Aber es ist ja gut ausgegangen. Ich bin froh, dass Remus nichts passiert ist, oder zumindest das ich ihn heilen konnte. Er wäre fast gestorben und das nur, weil ich so verdammt neugierig bin!" Betrübt sah sie zu Boden. Noch immer war sie auf die Brust ihres Vaters gestützt während er noch immer lag. Anscheinend schien es ihm nicht zu stören, dass sie das tat.

Severus merkte, dass es ihr wirklich leid tat. Dennoch durfte er nicht locker lassen. Sie musste lernen gleich zu merken, wenn sie etwas nicht tun sollte. Und nicht erst später etwas zu bereuen. Er konnte sich noch gut erinnern, als er wegen Black fast von Lupin gebissen oder getötet worden war. Auch ihn hatte die Neugierde getrieben. Aber er würde sie schon lehren besser auf sich zu achten.

Tränen rannen aus ihren Augen. Sie wäre an einem Tod schuld gewesen. Sofort vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in den Weiten seines Umhangs. Er sollte sie nicht immer weinend zu Gesicht bekommen, sonst hielt er sie noch für eine Heulsuse.

Snape richtete sich auf, dabei hielt er sie fest, damit sie nicht runter rutschte. „Hör auf zu weinen! Du solltest eben vorher nachdenken bevor du etwas tust! Und jetzt solltest du vielleicht mit den Büchern beginnen, sonst wirst du in den Ferien nicht mehr fertig!"

Die junge Hexe grummelte, fügte sich aber der Strafe. Schnell wischte sie sich die Tränen weg und rutschte vom Bett. Sie verließ ihn nur ungern. Noch einmal umarmte sie ihren Dad, bevor Helena in die Bibliothek schlurfte. Das riesige Regal beim Eingang war das mit den Pflanzenkundebüchern. Das erinnerte sie wieder an den schweren Wälzer auf ihrem Bett und entlockte ihr einen Seufzer. Das Bücherregal war mindestens dreifach so groß wie sie. Vorsichtig schwebte die junge Halliwell nach oben. Auch oben war alles vollgestopft. Das würde sie nie in den Weihnachtsferien schaffen. Aber wenn sie nicht langsam anfangen würde, würde sie es tatsächlich nicht schaffen.

Auch Severus erhob sich schließlich nachdem seine Tochter gegangen war. Er konnte nicht den ganzen Tag hier liegen bleiben. Ein Trank wartete auf ihn. Doch bevor er nach unten ins Labor ging, wolle er in die Bibliothek lugen. Vor der Tür stand bereits Lupin am Türrahmen gelehnt. Er nickte Snape kurz zur Begrüßung zu.

„Wie macht sie sich?", fragte er flüsternd und trat neben Remus um in den Raum zu blicken. Helena stand vor dem Regal und räumte sorgfältig alle Bücher aus. Die oberen Regale waren so gut wie leer. Es sah fast so aus, als ob sie das schon mal gemacht hatte. Zumindest wusste sie, wie sie es anpacken soll. Was er nicht wusste war, dass sie das tatsächlich schon öfters machen musste. Gideon hatte sie oft angewiesen für Ordnung in der Zauberschulbibliothek zu sorgen. So trainierte sie auch ihre Levitationsfähigkeit.

„Sie ist einstweilen nur am Ausräumen. Die oberen Bücher konnte sie nur ausräumen, indem sie hochgeflogen ist. Immerhin ist bereits alles ab der vierten Reihe zu hoch für sie. Findest du diese Strafe für angebracht? Manche Bücher sind sogar für uns zu schwer", seufzte der Dunkelblonde.

Wie zur Demonstration versuchte Helena ein Buch aus den obersten Reihen zu holen. Doch der Wälzer war zu schwer und sie sank zu Boden. Aber es war das letzte von ganz oben gewesen. Ein Buch, das ihr Dad bestimmt noch nie gelesen hatte. Es sah genauso aus wie das auf ihrem Bett. Aber ein anderer Titel. Pflanzen und ihre Wirkung. Wie ich meine Mitmenschen richtig vergifte! Das Kind schluckte. Ein schwarzmagisches Buch. Unsanft legte sie es auf den Boden und schauderte. Was es hier wohl noch so gab? Aber das konnte sie jetzt nicht nachsehen, immerhin stand sie im Moment unter Beobachtung.

„Es ist eine Strafe, die ihre Wirkung zeigen wird!", meinte Severus streng zu Lupin. Im Gedanken fügte er noch ein „hoffentlich" an. Als er das Buch in ihren Händen wieder erkannte, schritt er schnell auf sie zu und hob es wieder auf. Der Wälzer war unheimlich schwer. Aber was tat es noch in der Bibliothek? Er hatte Elly doch angewiesen alle schwarzmagischen Bücher auf den Dachboden zu bringen. Dieses Exemplar würde er wohl selbst wegbringen müssen. „Solche Bücher darfst du niemals lesen! Außer es wird dir für den Unterricht aufgetragen!", ermahnte er das Mädchen.

Helena nickte. Solche Bücher würde sie nie anrühren. Aber neugierig machte sie das schon. Sie musste ihre Neugierde unterdrücken, sonst bekam sie nur noch mehr Ärger. Ihre Arme taten bereits weh, was ja auch zu ihrer Strafe gehörte.

Severus wandte sich um und ging nun endlich wieder in sein Labor. Das Buch hatte er mitgenommen. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass sie danach suchen würde, nur um es mal aufzuschlagen. Er hätte am besten gleich selbst alle bösen Bücher entfernen sollen. Oder noch besser, die Bibliothek erst gar nicht aufschließen.

Remus stattdessen blieb stehen und sah ihr weiter zu. Was sollte er sonst tun. Aber er fühlte sich selbst schuldig. Er hätte es vorher abklären sollen. Seufzend trat er neben Helena und ging ihr zur Hand. Er fand, dass er ebenso eine Strafe verdient hatte. Er nahm ihr ein schweres Buch aus der Hand.

„Ich denke nicht dass es klug ist, wenn du mir hilfst!", murmelte das Kind. Sie sah den Werwolf nicht an, denn sie traute sich nicht. Er war wegen ihr verletzt worden. Remus sollte ihr nicht helfen.

„Das denke ich aber schon. Es ist meine Schuld. Ich hätte es besser angehen sollen und mich raus schleichen, dann hättest du es nicht mitbekommen. Was denkst du nun über mich?" Hatte sie Angst vor ihm? Oder war sie wie alle Hexen und Zauberer und verachtete ihn?

„Du bist mutig", meinte das Kind. Sie hob ihre Arme um ein Buch aus dem Regal über ihr zu ziehen. Obwohl sie es vorsichtig rauszog, war es doch die Schwerkraft, die das schwere Ding auf den Boden holen wollte. Schnell ging Remus ihr zur Hand.

„Mutig? Du … du verachtest mich nicht?" Er war erstaunt. Bevor das Mädchen sich noch mit den schweren Enzyklopädien wehtat, räumte er sie aus.

Verwirrt sah sie den Mann an. „Wieso verachten?" Sie legte ihren Kopf schief und sah ihn an. Die Narben, die zuvor sein Gesicht geziert hatten, waren verschwunden und sein Teint hatte wieder mehr Farbe angenommen.

„Naja, weil ich ein Werwolf bin! Was denkst du, wieso ich meine Wohnung verloren habe? Niemand will einen wie mich bei sich haben. Man sieht ja, was dabei herauskommt!" Bitter wandte er sich ab. Plötzlich spürte er eine Umarmung.

Helena umklammerte seine Beine. „Bleib doch! Ich werde nicht mehr so neugierig sein, ich versprechs! Außerdem will ich dich bei mir haben!"

Der Dunkelblonde lächelte. „Ich werde nicht gehen, wenn du es nicht willst. Und nun sollten wir uns wieder der Aufgabe widmen, sonst gibt's Ärger!" Das Mädchen nickte und begann eifriger zu arbeiten.

Gegen Abend waren die Regale leer und teilweise hatten sie begonnen die Bücher mit „A" wieder einzusortieren. Elly rief sie zum Abendessen, doch Helena war zu müde um etwas zu essen. Stattdessen wünschte sie den beiden Männern nur gute Nacht und machte sich Bettfertig. Ihre Arme waren schwer. Wenn das die nächsten Tage so weiter gehen würde, dann würden sie abfallen, vermutete die Gryffindor. So ging das fast die restlichen Ferientage weiter. Doch dank Remus wurde sie am Abend des vorletzten Tages der Weihnachtsferien fertig. Ihre Arme schmerzten höllisch, doch Snape cremte sie mit einer komisch riechenden Salbe ein.

An diesem Abend tobte wieder ein schlimmer Schneesturm, der die junge Hexe wach hielt. Der pfeifende Wind jagte ihr ein wenig Angst ein. Daher schlich sie sich ins Snapes Zimmer. Er lag im Bett, dass Licht brannte. Ein Buch ruhte auf seiner Brust und bewegte sich bei seinen Atemzügen rauf und runter. Anscheinend war ihr Dad beim Lesen eingeschlafen. Vorsichtig zog sie das Buch aus seinen Händen. Was die junge Halliwell so aus den Gesprächen der beiden Erwachsenen entnommen hatte, war Severus immer bis spät in die Nacht im Labor am Brauen gewesen. Kein Wunder das er jetzt tief

und fest schlief und nicht merkte, dass Helena ihm das Buch wegnahm und auf den Tisch legte. Dann zog sie ihm die Bettdecke bis ans Kinn, machte das Licht aus und legte sich schließlich neben ihn. Wenn ihr Vater schlief, wirkte er gar nicht mehr so streng. Er wirkte friedlich, zwar nicht freundlich aber immerhin. Vorsichtig kuschelte sie sich an ihn, sie wollte ihn nicht wecken. Immerhin hatte er sich seinen Schlaf verdient. Ein kurzes Gähnen und sie selbst schlief wohl behütet neben Snape ein.

Der Sturm hatte sich über Nacht wieder verzogen und hinterließ einen strahlend blauen Himmel. Die Sonne schien, doch die Kälte und der Schnee schmolzen nicht. Punkt 8 erwachte das Kind in den Armen ihres Vaters. Seit wann drehte er sich im Schlaf um und umarmte sie? Doch irgendwie gefiel es ihr, dass er mal den Schritt der Umarmung wagte. Lächelnd sah sie, dass er noch tief und fest schlief und das um diese Uhrzeit. Normalerweise war er doch Frühaufsteher und war bereits um 6 Uhr aus den Federn. Bei näherer Betrachtung kam er ihr blass vor. Vorsichtig löste sie seine Umarmung und legte die Hand auf seine Stirn. Das war doch eindeutig wärmer als sonst. Darauf bedacht ihn nicht zu wecken, kroch sie aus dem Bett und ging nach unten ins Wohnzimmer, wo bereits Lupin auf der Couch saß und las.

„Ich glaube, dass Dad krank ist!", erklärte sie ihm ohne vorher guten Morgen zu wünschen. Remus legte sie Zeitung beiseite und sah sie an. Er hatte sie bisher noch nicht wirklich oft im Pyjama herumlaufen sehen, was Severus bestimmt auch nicht duldete.

„Guten Morgen. Dann wäre wenigstens geklärt, warum er noch immer schläft. Es gibt einen Zauber um seinen Zustand heraus zu finden." Damit zog er seinen Zauberstab und erhob sich. Solange Snape schlief, konnte er ja gefahrlos in sein Zimmer gehen. Ansonsten würde er sich das nie trauen. Helena folgte ihm auf den Schritt. Zurück in dem Zimmer ihres Dads murmelte Remus eine Formel, woraufhin Buchstaben aus Rauch aus seiner Zauberstabspitze erschienen. „Er hat Fieber, aber ansonsten ist es nur eine mittelleichte Erkältung. Wow, solange ich mich erinnern kann, war Severus noch nie krank gewesen!", gab er verblüfft zu. Er hatte den Slytherin zwar oft mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht beobachtet, aber nie krank im Bett liegen sehen. „Komm, lassen wir ihm seine Ruhe. Du solltest etwas anderes anziehen!" Die junge Halliwell nickte und lief in ihr Zimmer. Lupin indes sah noch einmal auf den schlafenden Tränkemeister, bevor er ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte.

Fertig eingekleidet kehrte die Junghexe ins Snapes Schlafzimmer zurück. Sie wollte bei ihm sein. Daher zehrte sie einen Stuhl an sein Bett und setzte sich darauf. So saß sie eine Weile da, bis Elly sie holen wollte. „Junges Fräulein muss Frühstücken!"

„Nein, danke Elly. Ich bleibe lieber bei Dad. Er ist krank!" Die Hauselfe schlug die Hand vor den Mund. „Meister krank? Das gab es noch nie! Elly wird einen guten Tee kochen!" Damit verschwand sie wieder. Ihre Stimme war so schrill geworden, dass Severus davon aufwachte.

Schon als er sich aufrichtete, merkte er, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Ein unheimliches Schwindelgefühl machte sich breit. Helena rutschte kurz mit dem Sessel über den Boden und verursachte ein unerträgliches Geräusch. „Sei doch still!", herrschte er sie an und hielt sich den schmerzenden Kopf. Er war doch nicht etwa krank? Woher kam das? Kopfschmerzen hatte er ja öfter, aber das er sich so elend fühlte, kam wahrlich selten vor. Severus wollte sich erheben doch die junge Halliwell hielt ihn zurück.

„Nicht, du bist krank und solltest im Bett bleiben!" Besorgnis lag sowohl in ihrem Blick als auch in ihrer Stimme. Verdammt er war doch kein Kind mehr! Unsanft schob er sie zur Seite und funkelte sie mit glasigen Augen an. Nun war ihr Blick flehend. „Bitte, Elly bringt dir einen Tee! Und ich kann dir ja auch diesen Trank brauen, den, den ich für Harry gebraut hatte!"

Er seufzte. „Auf keinen Fall wirst du brauen! Und jetzt hör auf Krankenschwester zu spielen. Wir müssen heute nach Hogwarts zurück!" Langsam erhob er sich von der Bettkante und schloss kurz die Augen. Warum drehte sich den alles?

„Severus, bei Merlins Bart! Bleib doch den einen Tag im Bett. Ich werde schon sicher gehen dass Helena ins Schloss zurückkommt und du bleibst eben ein paar Tage im Krankenstand. Sei vernünftig!" Nun war auch noch Lupin in der Tür erschienen. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefällt.

„Das geht nicht! Ich muss brauen. Außerdem wollen Pomfrey und McGonagal ihre Tränke haben!" Wozu Minerva einen Beruhigungstrank brauchte ließ sich nur spekulieren.

„Aber das kann ich doch hinbringen! Bitte Dad, leg dich hin. Ich sag Professor Dumbledore auch, dass du krank bist! Bitte!" Sie legte so viel flehen in Blick und Stimme, dass er einfach nachgab und sich auf sein Bett fallen ließ.

„Gut, aber nur, weil man in solchem Zustand nicht brauen kann!", herrschte er die beiden an. Doch Helena konnte sich ein triumphierendes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sie konnte es fühlen. Die Niedergeschlagenheit die die kleine Niederlage eben hinterlassen hat. „Und was gibt's da zu lachen?"

Das Kind zuckte zusammen. Aber auch wenn seine Stimme so voll streng klang, fühlte sie Beunruhigung. „Entschuldigung. Sei nicht traurig, dass du hier bleiben musst!" Sie umarmte ihn und deckte ihn dann sorgfältig zu.

„Traurig? Wie kommst du den auf sowas?" Nun konnte er die Verwunderung nicht verbergen. Er hasste Krankheit, weil sie schwach machte. Damit war auch seine Mauer gesenkt und anscheinend hatte auch sie das gemerkt. Dann war es ja nur gut, dass sie nach Hogwarts zurück kehrte und er einstweilen hier liegen blieb. „Vergiss es! Elly wird dir die Tränke geben und du wirst sie ins Lehrerzimmer bringen!"

Das Mädchen nickte, denn sie hatte verstanden. „Okay, ich werde Acht geben, dass nichts kaputt geht! Und jetzt schlaf dich mal so richtig aus und werd gesund!" Sie wollte nicht wirklich weg von ihm. Dass sie alleine ins große Schloss zurückkehren musste, gefiel ihr noch weniger. Durch ihre empathischen Fähigkeiten spürte sie, dass es ihm auch weh tat, dass sie von ihm wegging. Anscheinend hatte er sie doch lieber, als er zugab. Helena pflanzte einen Kuss auf seine erhitzte Stirn und machte sich daran ihre Taschen zu packen. Noch vor dem Mittagessen reiste sie ab, per beamen. Die Kiste mit den Tränken in der einen Hand und den Koffer in der anderen verabschiedete sie sich bei Remus ebenfalls mit einem Kuss auf die Wange.

Zurück in Hogwarts beamte sie sich nicht sofort in den Gemeinschaftsraum, sondern in Snapes Büro. Irgendwie war sie ihm so wenigstens noch ein wenig nahe. Den Koffer brachte sie in ihr Zimmer, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zum Lehrerzimmer machte. Vorsichtig klopfte sie an der Tür und wartete auf Antwort. Flittwick öffnete ihr. „Guten Tag, Miss Halliwell. Was wünschen Sie?"

„Mein Dad hat gesagt ich soll das hier her bringen, außerdem würde ich Professor Dumbledore gerne etwas fragen, wenn ich darf!" Sie lächelte den kleinen Professor freundlich an.

„Natürlich darfst du, Helena. Tritt ein!" Dumbledore war an der Tür erschienen und lächelte sie an. Indes nahm Flittwick in die Tränke ab. „Setz dich!", sagte Albus und wies auf das Sofa. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre?", scherzte er, als beide saßen.

Helena schluckte kurz. „Professor Snape ist krank. Er hat Fieber und fühlt sich nicht gut, daher ist er noch zu Hause geblieben." Dass sie das Haus bereits als „zu Hause" bezeichnete, erfreute den Schulleiter sehr.

„Der Ärmste. Hoffentlich wird er schnell wieder gesund. Aber du wolltest doch etwas fragen oder?" Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Severus krank war. Anscheinend hatte er wieder Tag und Nacht im Labor verbracht und bei diesem Wetter in einem kalten Keller herum zu stehen, konnte nicht gesund sein.

Ja, sie wollte etwas fragen. Nur irgendwie kam es ihr in diesem Moment ein wenig doof vor. Aber da musste sie jetzt durch. „Wissen Sie, wann mein Dad Geburtstag hat, Sir? Ihn kann ich das nicht frage, das wäre mir peinlich."

Dumbledore lachte kurz auf und zwinkerte ihr zu. Auch die anderen Kollegen begannen zu grinsen. Severus Snape feierte seinen Geburtstag grundsätzlich nicht. „Am 9.1 begeht Severus seinen 32. Geburtstag."

Entsetzt sah die junge Halliwell ihren Schulleiter an. „Aber … das ist ja bald." Und sie hatte kein Geschenk für ihn. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Was würde er von ihr denken, wenn sie ihm nicht mal etwas schenkte. „Sir, Sie kennen ihn schon länger, was würde er sich wünschen?"

McGonagal, die gerade ihren Trank aus der Kiste suchte, begann leise zu lachen. „Severus und ein Geburtstagsgeschenk. Wie witzig!" Auch Flitwick gluckste. Ja, das konnte sich niemand so genau vorstellen. Snape und ein Partyhut wäre zum Brüllen.

Helena legte den Kopf schief und sah ihre Lehrer verwundert an. Machten die sich etwa über ihren Dad lustig? Ihre Augen verengten sich ein wenig. Snape hatte die ganze Zeit die verdammten Tränke für sie gebraut und sie lachten über ihn?

„Hör nicht auf die, die lachen nur gerne!", riss Dumbledore sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Was hast du dir denn so vorgestellt?"

Das Kind dachte kurz nach. „Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht ein Wiedersehen mit dieser Lily. Ich kenne den Spruch, mit dem man die Geister der Verstorbenen zu sich rufen kann. Und da sie ja seine Freundin war, dachte ich mir, vielleicht würde er sie wieder sehen wollen." Den Spruch hatte sie oft benutzt um Prue zu rufen, doch sie war nie gekommen. Vielleicht klappte es ja bei dieser Rothaarigen.

Dumbledores Gesichtszüge entglitten ihm. Auch die anderen wurden still. „Ich denke nicht, dass es gut wäre …" Er brach ab um noch einmal darüber nach zu denken. Wäre es gut, seine verstorbene große Liebe wieder zu sehen?

Plötzlich ertönte eine Stimme neben ihnen und beide wurden aus ihren Überlegungen gerissen. „Helena Prudence Piper Phoebe Paige Patricia Penelope Melinda Halliwell! DU sollst doch nicht immer die Toten rufen!" Das Mädchen zuckte kurz zusammen, Sekunden später jedoch hellte sich ihre Miene wieder auf.

„Ach, daran das du da bist, hab ich aber keine Schuld, Grandma!" Helena sprang auf und umarmte ihre Großmutter. Warum sie sie mal wieder besuchte war ihr nicht klar, aber es freute sie. „Schön, dass du mich mal wieder besuchst!"

„Tja, mir war mal danach. Das letzte Mal ist schon länger her", erinnerte sich Penny Halliwell und schloss ihre Enkelin in die Arme. Die Ältesten hatten ihr für kurze Zeit einen Körper gewährt, durch den die eigentlich Tote ihre kleine Enkelin auch gebührend umarmen konnte. „Guten Tag, Albus. Erinnerst du dich noch an mich?" Sie sah den alten Mann liebevoll an. Helena verdrehte die Augen. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. War Dumbledore einer der vielen Männer ihrer Grandma gewesen?

Elegant erhob sich der Direktor und nahm Pennys Hand, um ihr einen Kuss aufzudrücken. „Natürlich. Selbst der Tod lässt dein schönes Antlitz nicht verblassen!" Grandma kicherte wie ein Schulmädchen. Verdacht bestätigt, dachte sie die junge Halliwell. Sie lehnte sich an die Sofalehne und beobachtete die beiden, wie sie sich verliebt ansahen.

Auch die Kollegen des Schulleiters schienen verwirrt. Nur McGonagal schien normal zu sein. Sie trat neben Albus und sah Penny ein wenig zu scharf an. „Guten Tag, Minerva McGonagal!", stellte sie sich barsch vor.

Es schien fast so, als ob … nein das konnte nicht sein. Nur schwer unterdrückte die junge Hexe ein Kichern. Auch andere Professoren musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Flittwick zwinkerte dem Mädchen zu, anscheinend hatte er denselben Gedanken.


	34. Vision

**Vision**

Sooo, hat mal wieder länger gedauert, aber die paar Tage Pfingstferien ließ ich mir nicht engehen. Ich war faul bis aufs Letzte ;). Aber jetzt ist ja ein neues Kapitel on. Mal wieder ein bisschen Aktion dabei ^^.

Bevor Proteste laut werden: Als FF-Autorin habe ich das Recht und die Laune nicht alles genau nach Buch zu machen, oder nach Informationen, die bekannt sind, zu machen. Was ich meine, merkt ihr sicher schnell, oder habt ihr im letzten Kapi schon gemerkt.

genug gequatsche. Ran an die Buchstaben. Und falls euch der gequierlte Mist gefällt wär doch auch mal wieder ein kleines Review drinnen, oder?

lg tinschchen

„Mein Name ist Penelope Halliwell, aber Sie dürfen mich Penny nennen!" Die beiden Frauen streckten sich Hand entgegen und schüttelten sich energisch. Die Spannung die herrschte war unheimlich und machte ihr irgendwie Angst. Auch Dumbledore schien die Situation ein wenig zu gespannt.

„Was treibt dich unter die Lebenden, meine Liebe?", fragte Albus an die Halliwell gewandt. Diese wandte sich nur schwer von Minerva ab.

„Meine Enkelin. Ich habe ihr damals ein Versprechen gegeben sie regelmäßig zu besuchen. Also bin ich jetzt hier! Außerdem dachte ich mir, dass ich dich so auch wieder sehen kann!", sagte sie und klimperte mit ihren Wimpern.

Helena grinste. Irgendwie hatte sie von der alten Frau schon mehr erlebt. Aber die Tatsache, dass McGonagal gerade fast an die Decke ging, war noch witziger. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Anscheinend war die Hauslehrerin eifersüchtig auf Penny.

„Das ist schön, dass ich dir einen Erdgang wert bin. Ach ja ich erinnere mich gerne an die schöne Zeit mit dir!" Verträumt blickte er Grandma an und beide begannen zu lächeln. „Weißt du mittlerweile, wer Patricias Vater ist?"

„Nicht wirklich, aber du stehst immer noch ganz oben auf der Liste!", gab die alte Halliwell grinsend zu. Helena wurde hellhörig. Konnte es sein, dass Dumbledore etwa ihr Großvater war? Was man da so alles in Erfahrung brachte, wenn man mal kurz im Lehrerzimmer stand.

„Das freut mich aber. Du weißt ich wollte immer Kinder haben!", lachte er. Daher war er auch Lehrer geworden. Er liebte Kinder und war traurig selbst kein einziges zu haben. Am liebsten wäre ihm ein Sohn gewesen. Das war auch der Grund, warum er sich um Severus angenommen hatte.

„Tja, falls du der Vater bist, bist du ja mittlerweile auch schon Großvater!" Ihr Blick fiel auf die jüngste der Halliwells, die auf der Sofalehne saß und die beiden erstaunt beobachtete. Grandma begann zu lachen und ging zu Helena. „Da guckst du, was?"

Das Kind nickte. „Professor Dumbledore war also einer deiner vielen Männer?" Ihre Großmutter nickte. „Er war der sinnlichste und der liebevollste!", antwortete Penny und sah zu Albus. Helenas Miene verzog sich ein wenig angewidert. Um so viel Information hatte sie nicht gebeten.

„Einer von vielen! Wie sich das anhört!", gab Minerva empört von sich. Was hatte Albus bloß mit dieser Frau zu schaffen. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er der Vater ihres Kindes war. Ungeheuerlich.

„Ähm … Verzeihung, aber dürfte ich gehen?", meldete sich Helena wieder zu Wort.

„Ja, aber überlege dir ein anderes Geschenk. Ich denke er ist noch nicht bereit dafür", meinte Dumbledore. Erleichtert wandte sich das Kind zur Tür, doch plötzlich schrie ihre Grandma warnend auf. Schnell wandte sie sich um und stand nun einem riesigen Dämon gegenüber, der sich dank Penny nicht mehr rührte.

„Wie kommt der denn hier rein?", fragte Helena aufgeregt. Wo ein Dämon war, ließ ein zweiter nicht lange auf sich warten. Und das stimmte. Schon lag eine Hand um ihren Hals und drückte zu. Wie kamen die nur ins Schloss?

„Lassen Sie meinen Freund los, Halliwell! Oder die Kleine muss dran glauben!", knurrte der Dämon. Die junge Halliwell versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, doch ihre Luftröhre wurde immer mehr zusammengedrückt. Daher versuchte sie es mit kratzen. Am liebsten würde sie Grandma zurufen, dass es doch sowieso nichts brachte, da sie sowieso nur deswegen hier waren: Um sie zu töten. Je mehr sie kratze umso mehr drückte die Hand zu. Daher fasste sie ihn ins Auge und stieß ihn dank Telekinese von sich weg. Krachend landete er an der Wand.

Keuchend sank Helena zu Boden und rang nach Luft. „Puh, welche Idioten!", keuchte sie und grinste zu Grandma. Diese schien erleichtert zu sein. In der Zwischenzeit sprengte das Kind den erstarrten Dämon. Der andere rappelte sich auf, oder versuchte es zumindest. Denn Dumbledore jagte ihm einen Beinklammerfluch an den Hals. Sofort klebten die Beine des am Boden liegenden zusammen.

Den Zauberstab auf den Dämon gerichtet, trat Albus näher. „Wie kommen Sie hier herein? Und wieso greifen Sie eine Schülerin an?" Er klang unheimlich wütend. Auch McGonagal trat mit erhobenem Zauberstab näher. Penny trat hinter Helena und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schulter. Gott sei Dank war sie hier, sonst würde ihr ihre Enkelin jetzt oben Gesellschaft leisten.

„Hier rein zu kommen war nicht schwer! Die Zauberstabmagie ist ja leicht zu überlisten! Die Schülerin greife ich deswegen an, weil das viel Kohle und viel Ruhm bringt! Und jetzt lassen Sie mich hier wieder verschwinden!" Immer wieder versuchte der Dämon sich aufzurichten, doch seine Beine klebten zusammen und verhinderten das Vorhaben. Stattdessen versuchte er es anders. Ein Energie ball lag auf einmal auf seiner Handfläche und wurde auch schon auf die junge Halliwell abgefeuert. Doch ein Wink von Dumbledores Zauberstab und das Ding verpuffte in der Luft.

„Da denkt man, wenn sie von ihrem Vater getrennt ist, dass man sie leichter töten kann und dann das!" Bevor jemand reagieren konnte, blinzelte (die Art zu verschwinden bei Dämonen.) der Dämon und war weg.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte Penny ihre Enkelin und beugte sich zu ihr hinab. Das war mal wieder eine Schreckenssekunde gewesen. Noch heute fragte sie sich, wie es das Mädchen nur Tag für Tag aushielt.

Doch die junge Halliwell war im Gedanken. Die letzten Worte des Dämons hingen in ihrem Kopf. Sie mache einige Schritte zurück und lehnte sich an einen Schreibtisch. Kurze Zeit später zuckte sie zusammen.

~_Ein Dämon stand in dem Wohnzimmer des Hauses und machte sich leise auf zu Treppe. Remus stand indes im Severus Zimmer und brachte ihn einen Trank und leistete ihm Gesellschaft. Er war immer noch ziemlich krank und lag im Bett. Plötzlich ging alles schnell. Lupin flog gegen die Wand, während Snape sich Blitzartig erhob und seinen Zauberstab zückte, doch zu spät. Ein Energieball traf ihn. Der Tränkemeister stürzte zu Boden und blieb regungslos liegen, während immer mehr Blut aus seiner Wunde strömte_.~

Die Vision war vorbei und das Mädchen sank mit Tränen in den Augen zu Boden. „Was hast du gesehen?", wollte ihre Grandma sofort wissen.

„Ein Dämon wird Dad töten!", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Die ersten Tränen kullerten über ihre Wangen.

„Severus ist in Gefahr? Wann?" Selbst McGonagal klang besorgt und trat an die junge Hexe heran. Sie konnte ihren jungen Kollegen nicht wirklich leiden, dennoch wünschte man niemanden so einfach den Tod. Schon gar keinem alleinerziehenden Vater.

„Vermutlich passiert es bald! Aber wo?" Dumbledore wachsame Augen musterten Helena. Es war fast so, als ob er so die Antwort bekäme. Wie bei ihrem Dad. „Wir sollten sofort zu ihm!"

Die junge Halliwell nickte und richtete sich auf. „Gut brechen wir auf." Ihr war durchaus bewusst, dass sie nicht mitkommen dürfte, daher wartete sie nicht auf Zustimmung. Bevor jemand etwas erwidern konnte, war sie schon im Begriff sich aufzulösen und zu verschwinden. Schnell fasste Penny ihre Enkelin, doch es war schon zu spät, sie wurde nur mitgerissen. Ebenso erging es Dumbledore, McGonagal und Flittwick.

Kurze Zeit später erschienen sie in dem Haus, von dem Helena erst vor kurzem abgereist war. Es war still, unheimlich still. Nur die drei Professoren stöhnten ein wenig nach dem Beamen, was Helena mit Genugtuung feststellte. Doch ein Krachen ließ sie herumfahren und auf die Treppe zu laufen. „Verdammt warte doch!", zischte Penny und eilte ihr schließlich hinterher. Die anderen zückten ihre Zauberstäbe und folgten.

Zügig eilte das Mädchen zu dem Zimmer von Severus, aus dem bereits mehr Geräusche drangen. Die Tür stand offen, doch bevor Helena eintreten konnte, flog Remus an ihr vorbei und krachte gegen die Wand. Mit schmerzverzerrter Miene rutschte er nach unten und blieb erst einmal sitzen. Doch als er die junge Halliwell sah, blickte er entsetzt drein. Erst als er die anderen bemerkte, entspannte er sich. Doch Helena kümmerte sich nicht um den Werwolf, da er nicht verletzt war, sondern hastete in das Schlafzimmer. Hier kämpfte ihr Dad mit dem Dämon. Also war ihre Vision doch nur übertrieben gewesen. Dennoch sah es nicht gut für den Mann aus. Der Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn, was eher am Fieber als an der Anstrengung lag. Sie hätte ihn nicht alleine lassen sollen. Ohne zu überlegen lenkte sie den Angreifer ab. „He du Erbsenhirn! Was willst du von meinem Dad?"

Nicht nur der Dämon erstarrte und sah sie an. Auch Snapes Blick haftete nun an ihr. Inständig hoffte er, dass das eine Halluzination war, die auf seinen momentanen Zustand zurück zu führen war. Doch nachdem Albus, Minerva und Filius in der Tür auftauchten, war er noch verwirrter. Erst eine Begegnung mit der Wand, löste die Erstarrung. Anders als bei Lupin, war Severus sofort bewusstlos. Immerhin war er anderweitig geschwächt. Besorgt lief die Junghexe auf ihren Vater zu doch Sekunden später fand auch sie sich an der gegenüberliegenden Wand wieder. Helena rappelte sich auf und hielt sich den Rücken. Sie wollte sofort auf den Dämon losgehen, doch Penny hielt sie zurück.

Jetzt waren erst einmal die Erwachsenen dran. Dumbledore und McGonagal hielten den Dämon in Schach, während Flittiwick erst einmal nach Lupin sah. Helena fand es ungeheuer unfair, dass ihre Grandma sie aus dem Kampf heraushielt. Aber einige Zeit später lagen auch die beiden Professoren am Boden. Besorgt half Penny Halliwell Albus hoch. So konnte nun wenigstens die Jüngste endlich etwas unternehmen.

„Halt!" Der Dämon lächelte und wandte sich um. Der bewusstlose Snape schwebte empor und der Dämon legte seine unsichtbare Hand um seinen Hals. „Einen Schritt und er stirbt! Und das willst du doch nicht oder?"

Das Mädchen schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Warum tust du das?" Im Augenwinkel konnte sie sehen, dass die Erwachsenen alle wieder auf den Beinen waren und nun aufmerksam das Geschehen beobachteten.

„Warum? Weil du deinen Daddy so doll lieb hast … angeblich noch lieber als Prue! Eigenartig, dass man einen Mann lieb haben kann, der nicht einmal weiß was das bedeutet. Aber egal. Sollte er sterben, würde es dich nur noch mehr zerstören", lachte der Angreifer und schloss nur noch mehr die Hand. Von Severus war nur ein kurzes Stöhnen zu vernehmen.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe! Ich tu … alles!" Das letzte Wort rutschte ihr heraus, ehe sie nachdenken konnte. Von der Seite waren Proteste zu hören, die sie aber ausblendete. Jetzt war es nunmal zu spät.

Dem Dämon schien das Angebot zu gefallen, denn er lächelte. „Braves Kind! Lass dich ohne Wehr töten und dein Daddy bleibt am Leben!" Daraufhin sank Snape zu Boden.

Er schien aus der Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht zu sein, der er stützte sich auf und sah seine Tochter an. Sie würde für sein Leben ihres aufs Spiel setzen? „Nein", keuchte er und versuchte aufzustehen. Leicht schwankend lehnte er sich schließlich an die Wand und sah die anderen fassungslos an. Wie konnte sie sowas zulassen?

Höchst erfreut schritt der Dämon auf das Kind zu und sammelte all seine Energie in einem Energieball. Welcher Dämon hatte sich das nicht schon immer gewünscht. Doch plötzlich störte ihn einer dieser Holzstabschwinger bei seinem Vorhaben. Der, der gerade noch am seidenen Faden gehangen hatte, hatte den Nerv sein Leben erneut aufs Spiel zu setzen. Gut, dann starben eben doch beide. Wütend über den Störenfried, schleuderte er ihm den ziemlich stark geladenen Energieball entgegen. Severus hatte keine Chance auszuweichen. Mit voller Wucht traf ihn das Ding und er wurde zurück geschleudert. Das Ding hatte ihn ziemlich stark verletzt. Das Pyjamaoberteil war zerfetzt und Blut strömte unaufhörlich aus einer kreisrunden Wunde an der Brust.

„NEEEEEEEEEEIN!", brüllte Helena geschockt. Gerade das sollte doch nicht passieren. Wutentbrannt starrte sie den Dämon an, der daraufhin auch schon gequält zu schreien begann. Ihr einziger Gedanke lag darin, den Dämon leiden zu lassen. Und das tat sie, in dem sie ihn von innen heraus kochte. Eine Minute lang, sah man, wie der Dämon sich wand und um Vergebung flehte, bis er letztendlich in Flammen aufging. Es war vielleicht eine Spur zu grausam gewesen, aber das war ihr egal. Ohne auf die Reaktionen der anderen zu achten, stürzte sie auf Severus zu, der bereits in einer Blutlache lag. „DAD! Verdammt! … LEO!", brüllte sie schließlich. Doch statt auf den Wächter des Lichts zu warten, startete sie selber einen Versuch. Ihre Hände zitterten. Noch war es nicht zu spät, immerhin hob und senkte sich seine Brust noch bei seinen schwachen Atemzügen.

Auch die anderen kamen näher. Dumbledore kniete sich neben das Mädchen und sah auf Severus herab. „Was musst du nur alles durchmachen, mein Junge?" Er klang besorgt. Penny versuchte währenddessen immer noch Leo zu rufen. Warum ließ sich der Wächter nur so viel Zeit. Wertvolle Zeit.

Auch Minerva sah auf Snape herab. Sie kannte ihn seit er als 11-jähriger nach Hogwarts kam. Er war schon immer ein eigenartiger Junge gewesen. Ein Außenseiter wie er im Buche stand. Dennoch hatte ihr Severus immer ein wenig leid getan, wenn sie wie so oft von den Streichen der Gryffindors erfuhr. Und vor allem, wenn man die schrecklichen Dinge dazu zählte, die ihm sein Vater angetan hatte, war es kein Wunder, warum Snape so geworden war.

Noch immer versuchte Helena verzweifelt die Wunde ihres Vaters zu heilen. Dank eines Zaubers von Dumbledore war die Blutung gestoppt worden. Dennoch waren die Wunden einfach zu tödlich. Tränen rannen bereits in Strömen über ihre Wangen. Penny rief immer noch nach Leo, was sich aber nichts brachte. Wo blieb der Wächter des Lichts bloß? „Bitte", flüsterte sie verzweifelt. Das gibt's doch nicht. Gerade als sie es aufgeben wollte, gelang es ihr. Ihre Hände begannen zu leuchten und Snapes Wunde schloss sich langsam. Doch die Wunde war zu viel für sie. Bevor auch nur die Hälfte geschlossen war, fühlte das Mädchen wie es an ihren Kräften zog und es ihr langsam Schwarz vor Augen wurde. Da ihre Grandma immer noch nach Leo rief, versuchte Helena es, bevor sie Ohnmächtig wurde, mal anders. „Gideon!" Dann sank sie neben Severus zusammen.

Minerva hatte es befürchtet. Ein Kind, dass versuchte Wunden zu heilen, würde sich verausgaben. Daher hob sie die junge Halliwell hoch und legte sie sachte in Snapes Bett. Sekunden später stand plötzlich ein Mann vor ihnen. Die Gryffindorhauslehrerin erkannte ihn als Gideon wieder. Sie hatte den Ältesten schon ein paar Mal im Schloss gesehen.

„Was gibt es?", fragte er und sah dementsprechend in die Runde. Penny trat an ihn heran. „Erstens: Einen Verletzten und zweitens: Wieso reagiert Leo nicht?" Sie klang wütend. Doch der Älteste bedachte sie mit einem „Beruhig-dich-doch"-Blick und antwortete: „Leo ist gerade anderweitig beschäftigt. Dann werde ich eben Hand anlegen an dem armen Jungen!" Elegant kniete er sich vor Severus und zog die Ärmel seiner schwarzen Lehrerrobe nach hinten. Dann hielt er die Handflächen über die Wunde und begann sie zu heilen. „Wer hat da Vorarbeit geleistet?", fragte er erstaunt und war schon fast fertig.

„Helena hat es getan. Noch eine Kraft bei der man sich fragen kann, woher sie kommt. Das Kind steckt voller Überraschungen. Immer wieder neue Kräfte, deren Ursprung unbekannt sind", meinte Grandma seufzend. Sie setzte sich an den Bettrand und sah auf ihre Enkelin herab.

Albus trat neben sie und legte seinen Arm auf ihre Schulter. „Bei so einer Großmutter wundert dich das ehrlich?", meinte er lächelnd und sah Penny ins Gesicht.

„Und bei vermutlich so einem Großvater? Du hast recht, da brauche ich mich überhaupt nicht wundern!" Flink erhob sie sich und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen auf. Dumbledore erwiderte den Kuss und Minerva räusperte sich lautstark. Das wiederum brachte die alte Halliwell zu lachen.

„Gut. Er ist geheilt und du hast heute schon genug Spaß gehabt! Ich schlage vor, dass wir gemeinsam nach oben gehen!", sagte Gideon nach einer Weile an Penny gewandt. Da Helena in diesem Moment aufwachte, verabschiedete sie sich bei der jungen Halliwell mit einem Kuss auf der Wange. Albus bekam noch einen Kuss und Minerva und Filius wurde zum Abschied nur die Hand geschüttelt. Dann verschwanden die beiden.

Helena kroch aus dem Bett. Sie fühlte sich noch unheimlich müde, aber sie wollte zu ihrem Dad. Die Wunde war geheilt. Nur der zerfetzte Pyjama ließ noch die Stelle erahnen. Dennoch war Snape bewusstlos und rührte sich nicht. Das Kind wandte sich zu Dumbledore um. „Wäre es nicht besser, wenn wir ihn in den Krankenflügel zum Auskurieren bringen würden?" Remus wäre zwar dann alleine im Haus, aber es würde ihm nichts passieren. Der alte Schulleiter nickte. Also umfasste die Schwarzhaarige das Handgelenk ihres Dads, verabschiedete sich von Remus und reichte die andere Hand an Dumbledore. Dessen Hand lag in der von McGonagal, die Flittwick an der Hand hielt. So beamten sie in den Krankenflügel.

Als Severus am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fand er sich in der Krankenstation wieder. Sein Fieber war gesunken, da Pomfrey ihm anscheinend etwas Trank eingeflößt hatte, dennoch plagten ihn Schmerzen. Er sah zu seinen Beinen hinab, auf denen Helenas Kopf ruhte. Das Kind schlief tief und fest.

„Guten Morgen Severus. Gut das du wach bist. Deine Tochter hat sich nicht verscheuchen lassen", erklärte ihm die Medihexe. Sie brachte ihm einen Trank, der er in einem Zug hinunter schüttete. Dann weckte er sachte die junge Halliwell.

„Bitte, noch 5 Minuten", grummelte diese. Sie richtete sich auf und rief sich die Augen. Erst dann realisierte sie, dass Snape wach war und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Ich dachte, dass ich dich verliere!" Tränen kullerten über ihre Wangen.

Zum ersten Mal schloss er sie in die Arme. „Was musstest du auch so etwas Dummes sagen! Man geht als Kind nicht für Erwachsene freiwillig in den Tot. Das ist töricht!", belehrte er sie. Er klang nur halb so streng wie sonst. Helena führte es auf das gestrige Ereignis zurück. Snape rührte es unheimlich, dass sie so geschockt gewesen war. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass das Kind ihn wirklich liebte. „Solltest du dich nicht langsam auf den Unterricht vorbereiten?" Damit zerstörte er zwar die schöne Umarmung, aber es war nunmal seine Art.

Helena ließ ihn los und sah ihn ein wenig beleidigt an. Hatte sie etwa gedacht, dass er es dulden würde, wenn sie schwänzte? Schmollend erhob sie sich, doch Pomfrey sah sie streng an.

„Nur weil Sie unerlaubt das Bett verlassen haben, heißt das nicht, dass ich dulde, dass sie einfach so gehen! Wie geht es ihnen heute überhaupt?" Forschend sah sie das Kind an.

„Vielleicht sollte man mich aufklären?", ging Snape dazwischen. Helena sah ihn betrübt an. „Naja … du kannst dich ja noch erinnern, wie müde ich nach der Heilung deines Beines war? Die Wunde, die du gestern hattest war viel größer …. Und da hab ich nur die Hälfte geschafft, bevor ich umgekippt bin", gab sie zu und sah zu Boden.

„Ja und gestern hat sie es dennoch vollbracht mit ihrer Kraft sich selbst und 4 Erwachsene hierher zu bringen. Das hatte ihr dann erneut den Rest gegeben", erklärte die Medihexe weiter und scheuchte die junge Halliwell in das Bett nebenan. Ohne Protest legte sie sich hinein.

Severus seufzte. Das Kind würde sich noch aus Hilfsbereitschaft töten. Es war ein Wunder, dass er so eine Wunde überhaupt überlebt hatte. Immerhin war seine halbe Brust aufgerissen gewesen. Und er trug noch immer das zerfetze Pyjamaoberteil. Welch Blöße er sich doch geben musste. Gott sei Dank lag neben ihm auf den Nachtkasten sein Zauberstab. Mit einem einfachen Reparo war das Oberteil so gut wie neu. „Gut, dann werde zumindest ich mich für den Unterricht zurecht machen!"

Doch der Mörderblick von Madame Pomfrey hielt ihn zurück. „Keiner von euch wird diesen Raum vor heute Abend verlassen! Und wenn ihr nicht hört, dann bleibt ihr auch noch über Nacht!" Sie wandte sich am Absatz um und ging.

„Man die ist ja schlimmer als Piper!", flüsterte Helena. Severus warf ihr einen strafenden Blick zu, beließ es aber bei nichts weiterem. Das Kind langweilte sich schon nach 5 Minuten, weswegen sie ein dickes Buch zu sich beamte. Kurz wurde es ihr schwindlig. Vielleicht war es doch gut, wenn sie hier geblieben war. Die Heilung hatte ihr doch mehr Kräfte entzogen als erwartet. Nachdem es ihr wieder besser ging, begann sie zu lesen.

„Was liest du da?", fragte Snape nach einer Weile. Es war auch ihm bereits langweilig geworden. Er hatte zwar versucht zu schlafen, aber er konnte einfach nicht. In diesem Moment hätte er die Erstklässler unterrichtet. Stattdessen hatten sie vermutlich Freistunde. Wie ihn sowas doch störte.

„Ein Buch über alle Pflanzen der Welt und welche Wirkung sie haben … das muss ich alles wissen, wenn Gideon mich prüft!" Das Mädchen seufzte und schloss das Buch. Von den kleinen Buchstaben hatte sie Kopfschmerzen bekommen.

„Wieso prüft er dich? Immerhin bist du nicht mehr an seiner Schule!", warf Severus empört ein. Er besah sich das Buch. Nicht einmal er quälte seine Schüler so! Einen so dicken Wälzer zu prüfen war unerhört. Wieder drängte sich der Gedanken in sein Hirn, dass er mit dem Ältesten sprechen musste.

„Weil er immer noch mein Mentor ist! Er möchte nur, dass ich alles schnell und gut lerne und später eine gute Hexe bin. So wie meine Schwestern!" Doch sehr war sie nicht davon begeistert. Immerhin hatte sie im Prinzip mehr Erfahrung als ihre Schwestern. Helena hatte ihre Kräfte ja behalten, während die mächtigen Drei ihre für kurze Zeit nicht hatten.

„Oder sogar noch besser, bei dem was du gestern gezeigt hast!" Severus und Helena sahen auf. Dumbledore stand zwischen ihren Betten und strahlte die beiden an. „Gott sei Dank geht es dir gut, mein Junge!" Snape rollte mit den Augen. Albus grinste nur noch breiter. Dann wandte er sich an Helena und reichte ihr eine Packung Schokofrösche. „Hier, damit du schnell wieder fit wirst!"

„Danke, Sir!" Die junge Halliwell grinste. Sie dachte an das Szenario von gestern. Ihre Grandma hatte doch ehrlich Dumbledore geküsst. „Waren sie wirklich mit meiner Grandma zusammen?", rutschte es ihr heraus. Auch Snape wurde hellhörig.

„Ja, Helena, Penny und ich waren einmal zusammen. Diese Frau hatte mich einfach fasziniert! Und du hast ja gestern mitbekommen, was sie über mich gesagt hat!", meinte er augenzwinkernd. Helena nickte. Ob es tatsächlich stimmte? Ob er Pattys Dad war? Irgendwie hatten alle Halliwells ein Problem mit ihrem Vater. Entweder er war abgehauen, oder man kannte ihn nicht.

Severus sah den Mann durch dringlich an. Vermutlich las er gerade seine Gedanken, vermutete die Gryffindor. Was er wohl davon halten würde. Das Kind grinste nur umso breiter.

„Könnte man mir wenigstens erklären, warum du, Minerva und Filius plötzlich in meinem Haus waren? Und wer war die Frau?", durchbrach Snape dann die Stille. Er hasste es etwas nicht zu wissen. Lächelnd wandte sich Dumbledore zu seinem jungen Kollegen und begann ihm alles zu erzählen. Als er geendet hatte hob Severus die Braue und wandte sich an seine Tochter. „Wozu wolltest du meinen Geburtstag wissen?"

Helena wurde rot und zog die Beine an. „Naja, ich wollte dir was schenken. Aber ich weiß noch immer nicht was!", gab sie resigniert zu und wandte den Blick ab.

Erstaunt sah Severus sie an. „Wie kommst du auf den Gedanken mir etwas schenken zu müssen? Ich bin kein kleines Kind!" Wie kam das Kind nur immer auf solche Idee. Aber gut, dass sie im Lehrerzimmer war. Man stelle sich mal vor, sie wäre alleine angegriffen worden. Nicht auszumalen was passiert wäre.

„Gut, ich lasse euch beide jetzt wieder in Ruhe. Ruht euch aus. Ich hoffe, dass Penny bald wieder mal kommt!", wandte er sich augenzwinkernd an Helena. Dann wandte er sich um und ging. Das Mädchen lachte. Severus rollte mit den Augen. Das war ja noch schöner. Dumbledore vermutlich ihr Großvater! Der Gedanke bereitete ihm irgendwie Angst.

Nach einem langweiligen Vormittag war Severus schließlich wieder eingeschlafen, während Helena sich wieder dem Buch gewidmet hatte. Gegen 17 Uhr wurde es plötzlich laut im stillen Krankenflügel. Und schon standen 3 Weasleys, Hermine und Harry vor ihrem Bett. „Hi, Leute!"

„He, du hattest doch versprochen auf dich aufzupassen! Und jetzt finden wir dich hier!", warf Fred ihr gespielt wütend vor. Harry ließ sich auf ihrem Bett nieder während die anderen sich anderweitig Stühle zusammen suchten. Einstweilen kroch das Kind aus dem Bett und ging zu ihrem schlafenden Vater. Zumindest dachte sie, dass er schlief. Sachte zog sie ihm die runtergerutschte Decke hoch und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„IIIhhhh! Hast du gerade ehrlich die Kerkerfledermaus geküsst?", kreischte Ron und sah sie angewidert an. Von Hermine bekam er für die Bemerkung einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „Ron! Halt mal die Klappe! Du küsst deinen Dad doch sicher auch!"

Grinsend zwinkerte die junge Halliwell Hermine zu, während sie wieder ins Bett kroch. „Und wie war euer Tag?" Und schon riefen die Weasleys durcheinander. Jeder erzählte von etwas anderes. Als Ron und Harry von einem ziemlich wütenden Malfoy berichteten, brach Helena in schallendes Gelächter aus. Die Zwillinge zwinkerten ihr zu. Immerhin war der Spiegel ja eines ihrer Produkte.

„Aber sag mal, wieso du hier drinnen bist! Es sind nur Gerüchte im Umlauf!", berichtete Granger. Die Schwarzhaarige atmete ein und begann alles zu erzählen. Als sie bei der Verletzung ihres Vaters angelangt war, brach sie in Tränen aus und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Harry legte sofort seinen Arm um sie und zog sie tröstend an sich. Auch Hermine versuchte sie zu trösten. „Es geht ihm ja gut, wie es aussieht."

„Er wäre fast gestorben und daran bin ich schuld! Ich habe ihn in Gefahr gebracht indem ich hierhergekommen bin! Vielleicht sollte ich Hogwarts wieder verlassen!", heulte die Gryffindor. Sie wollte doch nicht mehr so viel weinen. Severus, der mittlerweile nur noch so tat als würde er schlafen, wurde hellhörig.

„Das kannst du uns doch nicht antun! Was sollen wir ohne unsere Kleine tun?" Fred und George sahen sie flehend an. „Ja, wer wäre sonst auf die Idee gekommen, Malfoy diesen Spiegel zu schicken!" „Und wenn sollen wir Kleine nennen, wenn du weg bist! Nein du bleibst hier!" Das Kind fühlte sich gerührt, dass sie solche Freunde hatte.

„Okee ich bleibe. Aber bringt mich auf andere Gedanken. Was habt ihr in den Ferien gemacht?", fragte das Mädchen und wischte sich die Tränen weg. Die Weasleys hatten nicht viel zu berichten, Hermines Bericht fiel kurz aus. Nur Harry hatte was Interessantes. Er hatte auch den Spiegel Nerhegeb entdeckt und war des Öfteren dorthin gegangen. Wenn sie so zu hörte, war sie doch froh, dass sie nicht in Hogwarts war. Sie wäre bestimmt auch öfter dorthin gegangen. „Und du hast wirklich deine Eltern gesehen? Cool. Ich hab den Spiegel auch entdeckt und hab meine Mum, Grandma und Prue gesehen!"

„Ihr beiden habt echt Glück, dass euch keiner erwischt hat! Aber anderes Thema! Laut eurem Brief habt ihr rausgefunden, wer Flamel war. Ich habe dann auch gleich nachgesehen. Das ist alles interessant, mich wundert es nicht, warum Quirell ihn haben möchte, also den Stein." Hermine spielte mit ihrem Locken und sah die anderen an. Endlich war für alle klar, dass ihr Dad nicht den Stein haben wollte.

„Sollten wir nicht Dumbledore erklären, was wir wissen?", meinte Harry und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ja und erklären das wir uns in Sachen einmischen, die uns nichts angehen. Wie sollen wir erklären, dass wir Ahnung von Fluffy haben?", meinte Helena und schauderte bei dem Gedanken an den Hund. „Okay, Okay! Lassen wir es bleiben und verfolgen wir es einfach noch so!" Harry gab sich schließlich doch geschlagen.

Am liebsten hätte Severus die Kinder jetzt eines besseren belehrt. Aber er „schlief" ja. Und er würde als Lauscher gelten, wenn er jetzt etwas sagen würde. Diese Kinder steckten ihre Nase einfach überall hinein. Aber irgendwas musste er dagegen unternehmen. Schlimm genug, dass sie einen konkreten Verdacht gegen Quirell hatten. Das bedeutete dass sie klüger waren als sie aussahen. Kinder. Die Neugierde in Person.

Die Diskussion zog sich noch länger hin, bis Madame Pomfrey die Kinder schließlich aus dem Krankenflügel scheuchten. Dann schlief auch Helena ein.


	35. Severus vs Gideon

**Severus vs. Gideon?**

Am nächsten Tag durften die beiden aus dem Krankenflügel. Pomfrey war zwar nicht erfreut, aber nachdem sich sowohl Snape als auch Helena ruhig verhalten hatten, musste sie ihr Versprechen einlösen. Das alleine war schon ein Wunder gewesen. Obwohl Severus noch immer ein leichtes Stechen in der Brust verspürte, hielt ihn das nicht im Bett. Schwäche war sein Feind und eine Blöße, die er sich nicht noch länger geben wollte.

Die junge Halliwell indes hatte ein anderes Problem. Der 9. Januar stand bevor und sie hatte noch immer kein Geschenk für ihren Vater. Das machte sie nervös.

„Helena, bleib cool. Snape weiß doch nicht, dass du seinen Geburtstag kennst. Also erwartet er auch nichts. Ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass er schon jemals etwas an diesem Tag erwartet hat!", versuchten die Zwillinge sie aufzumuntern. Die beiden hatten ihr angeboten ihr noch einen Spiegel oder anderweitige Scherzartikel zu schenken. Doch das Mädchen lehnte dankend ab. Ihrem Dad so etwas zu schenken, wäre ihr Tod. Diese Lily durfte sie auch nicht rufen. Was sollte sie also stattdessen tun?

Während der Verwandlungsstunde begann sie auf einem Blatt ein Brainstorming. Snape braute gerne Tränke. Also was konnte man daraus entnehmen? Da kam ihr eine Idee. Sie würde ihm selbst ein Buch gestalten, in dem Zaubertränke standen, die er noch nicht kennen dürfte. Tränke, die sie in der Zauberschule gelernt hatte. Nachdem für diesen Tag der Unterricht endlich vorüber war, schnappte sich das Kind alles Pergament, das sie finden konnte und verschwand in die Bibliothek der Zauberschule.

Sigmund begrüßte sie freundlich und war bereit ihr beim Suchen von anspruchsvollen Tränken zu suchen. Somit musste sie nur noch welche auswählen und diese schön abschreiben. Als es eigentlich Zeit zum Abendessen wäre, hatte sie bereits 5 Tränke notiert. Daher sie entschied sie sich weiter zu machen. Dabei vergaß sie die Zeit und machte die ganze Nacht durch. Auch Sigmund achtete nicht wirklich auf die Zeit. So geschah es, das die beiden, obwohl Helena schon wieder im Unterricht hätte sein müssen, noch am Schreibpult saß und schrieb.

Severus war nicht erfreut, als er bereits von zwei Kollegen nach seiner Tochter gefragt wurde. Er musste zugeben, dass er die Ungewissheit über den Verbleib des Mädchens hasste. Und dass er immer wieder beteuern musste, dass sie nicht krank war, machte ihn Wahnsinnig. Wo war sie denn? Beim Mittagessen ging er wehenden Umhangs am Gryffindortisch vorbei. Doch auch hier keine Spur von ihr. Langsam machte sich Panik in ihm breit. Das war ihm noch nie passiert. Wie oft sollte sich denn noch um das Kind sorgen? Vor Potter und seinen Freunden blieb er stehen.

Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten sich gerade angeregt über das kommende Quidditchspiel unterhalten. Wenn die doch nur schon wüssten, dass er Schiedsrichter sein sollte, würden sie anders reden. Aber Dumbledore hatte es ihm angetragen. So würde er besser auf Potter aufpassen können.

Als er sich räusperte und zu sprechen begann, waren die drei schlagartig still und zuckten sogar zusammen. Ach, wie er das liebte. „Ich zähle nur drei Unruhestifter. Wo ist die vierte abgeblieben?" Mit verschränkten Armen sah er auf die drei herab. „Ich höre?"

Hermine fing sich als erste wieder und sah Snape an. „Wir haben keine Ahnung, Sir. Sie ist gestern mit den Worte „Ich brauche ein Geschenk" abgehauen!" Wütend weiteten sich seine Nasenflügel. Dabei hatte er ihr doch eingebläut ihm vorher Bescheid zu geben, wenn sie einfach so verschwand. Aber wozu brauchte das Kind ein Geschenk?

Ohne ein weiteres Wort rauschte er aus der Halle und aus dem Schloss. So ungehalten war er schon lange nicht mehr gewesen. Kurz nach dem Tor zum Hogwartsgelände machte er halt und wandte sich um. Vielleicht hätte er Dumbledore sagen sollen, dass er sich heute frei nahm. Egal, lange würde er nicht wegbleiben. Er kombinierte den Suchzauber mit dem Apparieren und verschwand ins Ungewisse.

Überrascht tauchte er in einer Bibliothek auf. Erstaunt sah er sich um. Das waren bestimmt mehr Bücher als Pince in ihrer Bibliothek hatte. Severus sah sich genau um. Hier und da standen Schüler mit einem Lehrer und versuchten Zauber. So abgelenkt wäre er fast in einen Jungen reingelaufen, der Levitationen übte. „Suchen Sie etwas, Sir?", fragte der Kleine höfflich. Wie alt er wohl war? Bestimmt jünger als Helena.

„Ja. Ich suche Helena Halliwell!", antwortete er streng und sah auch dementsprechend auf den Burschen herab. Dieser schwebte etwa einen Meter über dem Boden.

Kurz dachte der Junge nach. „Heli sitzt da vorne irgendwo. Seit gestern macht sie nichts anderes als alte Schriften abschreiben! Gideon ist grade bei ihr." Snape bedankte sich bei ihm und schritt in die besagte Richtung.

Helena unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Gideon war gerade dabei sie mächtig zusammen zu putzen. Wieso hatte sie nur die Zeit vergessen? Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Snape war sicher noch weniger erfreut über ihre Schwänzerei. Und da kam er auch schon um die Ecke. Verdammt, wie kam der hierher? Sie konnte das Donnerwetter schon sehen, dass sich zusammenbraute.

Doch bevor weder Helena noch Severus etwas sagen konnte, ergriff Gideon das Wort. „Nennen Sie das Erziehung?" Er baute sich vor ihrem Dad auf. Klar, der Älteste war um vieles älter als ihr Dad, aber dennoch war doch eindeutig Snape bedrohlicher.

Dieser ließ sich das natürlich nicht gefallen, sondern baute sich ebenso vor dem Gegenüber auf. „Die ganze Erziehung ist ja wohl eher nicht auf mich zurück zu führen. Da haben Sie doch auch ihren Teil hineingesteckt! Also schieben Sie ja nicht mir alles in die Schuhe! Außerdem bringen ihre Aufgaben sie ja öfters in Gefahr! Wie kann man eine 11-jährige sowas machen lassen?" Langsam wurde er bei jedem Wort lauter, aber er konnte es noch bei Zimmerlautstärke halten.

Auch Gideon wirkte nicht minder gereizt. „Das ist nun mal ihre Bestimmung! Und dass man sich gegen sowas nicht widersetzten kann, müssten gerade SIE doch am besten wissen!"

Helena hatte die beiden Männer noch nie so wütend gesehen. Gideon in Verbindung mit Snape war also eine hochexplosive Mischung. Sollte sie das in dem kleinen Büchlein notieren? Doch sie sagte oder tat erst einmal nichts.

„Hören Sie auf hier irgendwelche Anspielungen zu machen! Mein Leben geht Sie einen Scheißdreck an! Und das meiner Tochter auch!" So rüde hatte die junge Halliwell den sonst so beherrschten Tränkemeister noch nie erlebt.

„Das denken Sie! Aber als Ältester geht mich jedes Leben etwas an! Vor allem das von allen Halliwells! Sie können ja nicht ahnen was ihre Tochter alles bewirken kann!", herrschte Gideon den Schwarzgekleidete an.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Patricia schwanger war, hätte ich mich um das Kind gekümmert!" Dabei wanderte sein Blick kurz zu der Junghexe, die sich auf ihrem Stuhl klein zu machen versuchte.

„Ach und ihr ganzes Leben dadurch verkorksen! Dann müssten wir wohl jetzt sie bekämpfen. Oder wollten Sie mir weismachen, dass Sie Helena gute Werte vermittelt hätten? Das bezweifle ich nämlich stark. Außerdem wären Sie gar nicht zurechtgekommen mit einem Kind, nach dem, wie Ihr Leben bisher ausgesehen hat!" Triumphierend reckte Gideon das Haupt.

Doch Severus gab sich nicht geschlagen. Wenn er gerade nur wütend war, dann ging er jetzt beinahe in die Luft. Schnell rutschte sein Zauberstab vom Ärmel in seine Hand. Das ließ er sich nicht bieten. „Nehmen Sie an, dass ich mit einem kleinen Balg nicht fertig werden würde?" Gideon bemerkte den Zauberstab und stellte sich kampfbereit auf. Helena wusste, dass der Älteste mächtige Energiebälle wirken konnte.

Sofort sprang sie auf und stellte sich zwischen die beiden Männer. Inzwischen waren auch Schaulustige stehen geblieben und betrachteten das Schauspiel. Das Mädchen versuchte die beiden auseinander zu drücken. Doch bei zwei erwachsenen Männern war das schwer. „Hört auf euch wie Kinder zu benehmen!", flüsterte sie verzweifelt.

Schlagartig ließ Severus den Zauberstab sinken. „Sie hat recht. Ich lasse mich nicht auf so ein Niveau herab!"

„Achja? Wieso machen Sie dann gerade weiter?", zischte Gideon und versuchte die junge Hexe weg zu schieben. Dazu hatte er jetzt keine Lust, dass ein kleines Kind zwischen die Streitenden ging und sie belehrte.

Auch in Severus entfachte wieder die Wut. Und er schaffte es Helena zur Seite zu schieben. Unsanft landete diese auf dem Hintern. „Weil Sie auch nicht fähig sind, sich zivilisiert zu verhalten!" Beide verengten die Augen zu schlitzen und funkelten sich wütend an.

Die junge Halliwell rieb sich den Hinter. Verdammt was waren das für Kinder. Hilfesuchend sah sie sich zu den Umstehenden. Doch diese schienen sich alle auf einen Kampf zu freuen. Diese Schüler und Lehrer waren echt eigenartig. Doch sie musste irgendetwas unternehmen. Ihr fiel nur nichts ein. Sie musste nur die beiden ablenken. Aber wie? „SCHINKEN!", rief sie einfach so zwischen die Streithähne. Verwirrt wandten die beiden ihre Köpfe zu der jungen Hexe, die erleichtert ausatmete. Wie blöd es auch klingen mag, dennoch hatte es seine Wirkung. „Willkommen zurück auf der Welt der Vernunft!"

Jemand lachte hinter den drei auf. „Und wieder einmal hat sie bewiesen dass sie mehr Vernunft hat, als wir! Wenn sie das doch immer hätte!" Helena wandte sich um. Hinter ihr stand Penny. Mit einem Lächeln lief die Junghexe auf ihre Grandma zu.

„In letzter Zeit zeigst du dich oft!", freute sich das Mädchen und fiel ihrer Großmutter in die Arme. Penny nickte. Es war ja auch nötig.

„So ihr beiden kriegt euch wieder ein! Was soll sie denn von zwei zankenden Männern lernen? Dass man sich provozieren lassen soll? Unmöglich! Ihr beide solltet euch schämen!", schimpfte die alte Halliwell. Helena grinste und drückte sich an die Frau.

Severus packte den Zauberstab endgültig weg. Die Alte hatte recht. Und Helena auch. Wie alt war er denn? Fünf? Nein, das war absurd. Jetzt erinnerte er sich auch wieder für den Grund seines Aufenthaltes hier. „Junge Dame, erkläre dein Fehlen im Unterricht!"

Das Kind zuckte zusammen und sah schuldbewusst zu Boden. „Es tut mir leid, Sir. Ich habe die Zeit vergessen." Vorsichtig sah sie auf und senkte ihren Blick sofort wieder. Nun war seine Wut auf sie gerichtet. Reflexartig fasste sie sich an den Hintern um ihn zu schützen.

„Das ist keine Erklärung!", fuhr er sie an und sah wütend auf sie herab. Gideon verzog sich einstweilen. Sein Stolz war schwer geknickt. Ungeduldig klopfte Snape mit dem rechten Fuß auf dem Boden.

„Ich … habe etwas gesucht und abgeschrieben", antwortete sie flüsternd. Sie wusste, dass sie sich in letzter Zeit zu viel geleistet hatte. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah zu dem kleinen Tisch, auf dem das fertig gebundene Büchlein lag. Severus folgte ihrem Blick und schritt zum Tisch.

Trotz leiser Proteste von seiner Tochter nahm er es in die Hand und schlug es auf. Bereits die erste Seite ließ seine Augenbrauen nach oben wandern. „Ich habe leider nichts Besseres gefunden, als die Idee, dir das hier zu machen. Ich hoffe, dass es dir trotzdem gefällt. Alles Liebe und Gute zum Geburtstag, Bussi Helena", las er murmelnd vor. Fragend sah er sie an. Das meinte Granger also. Er blätterte weiter und entdeckte interessante Tränke, die er noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie hatte also die ganze Nacht an dem hier gearbeitet. Sogar alles in wunderschönster Schrift geschrieben. Dennoch. Sie hatte den Unterricht eines Tages versäumt. Severus sah auf und bemerkte den erwartungsvollen Blick der jungen Halliwell. Er konnte schon nicht loben, wenn er allein mit ihr war und jetzt bei so vielen Zeugen?

Die junge Hexe löste sich von Penny und ging langsam auf ihren Dad zu. Es war irgendwie wie der Gang zur Hinrichtung. „Das wollte ich dir zum Geburtstag schenken", erklärte sie kleinlaut. Ihr Blick wanderte wieder zu Boden. Plötzlich fasste Snape ihr unters Kinn und zwang sie somit ihn an zu sehen.

„Junge Dame, wenn das nächste Mal so etwas planst, sollst du mir doch sagen, dass du dich vom Schloss entfernst! Und mir musst du wirklich nichts schenken!" Um ehrlich zu sein hatte er gar nicht bemerkt, dass er bald wieder um ein Jahr älter wurde. 32. Doch er fühlte sich bei weitem älter. Aber woher wusste seine Tochter von seinem Geburtstag. Die Antwort auf diese Frage, konnte er sich ja auch schon denken: Dumbledore!

„Aber du musst doch was zum Geburtstag bekommen, Dad! Jeder tut das. Ich werde natürlich das Versäumte nachholen! Ich versprechs!" Noch immer ruhten ihre Handflächen auf ihrem Hintern. Das ihr Vater schnell war beim Schläge austeilen wusste sie ja bereits. Doch er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und sah sie streng an.

„Das wirst du auch! Und zwar heute noch im Lehrerzimmer! Sofort!" Er fasste sie am Handgelenk und apparierte mit ihr vor die Tore Hogwarts.

Die junge Hexe war zwar müde, folgte ihrem Vater aber ins Lehrerzimmer, wo jeder der Professoren ihre den heutigen Stoff näher brachten. Ihr Kopf schwirrte. Besonders Binns zu folgen, war eine Tortur. Nachdem der Geist zu Ende gesprochen hatte, schlief Helena auf dem Sofa im Lehrerzimmer ein.

„So und wo war sie jetzt?", fragte Albus seinen jüngeren Kollegen, als dieser Helena ein wenig zu deckte. Severus würde sie später wecken und sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum schicken.

„In der Zauberschule. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie sich in den Kopf gesetzt, mir ein Geschenk besorgen zu müssen!", knurrte der Tränkemeister seinen ehemaligen Mentor an. Dieser grinste nur unschuldig.

„Und was findet sich dort für ein Geschenk für so einen Miesepeter wie dich Severus?", scherzte Minerva und sah auf das schlafende Kind. Sie hätte auch gerne eines, aber für sie war es bereits zu spät. Irgendwie war es unfair, dass ein Mensch wie Severus Vater werden durfte.

„Sehr witzig, Minerva! Sie hat das hier selbst abgeschrieben!" Severus hielt ihr das kleine Büchlein unter die Nase. Er hasste es, wenn sie das tat. Er war nur noch gereizter und Albus nur noch belustigter.

Minerva nahm ihm das Buch ab und blätterte es durch. Ihre Augen weiteten sich hinter ihrer Brille. „Wow. Sie scheint dich wirklich zu mögen!", meinte sie ungläubig. Die junge Halliwell schien Severus richtig zu mögen. Es war ein Wunder das sowas möglich war.

Wütend entriss er seiner älteren Kollegin wieder das Büchlein und legte es behutsam auf seinen Tisch. Er wusste was sie dachte, und sie hatte recht. Es waren bisher nur wenige Monate vergangen und dennoch hatte das Kind ihn ins Herz geschlossen. Umgekehrt war es natürlich genauso. Aber das konnte sie nicht verstehen.

„Severus! Reg dich ab, sonst erleidest du einen Herzinfarkt. Wie ich dich kenne warst du in der Zauberschule auch nicht gerade der Ruhigste!", gluckste Albus und lehnte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Sein Blick war auf seinen jüngeren Kollegen gerichtet.

„Hör auf in meine Gedanken einzudringen! Du erfährst nicht mehr, als das ich diesen Gideon getroffen habe!", meinte Severus verbittert und leerte seinen Kopf. Es war doch gut, wenn man Legilimentik und Okklument konnte.

„Mein guter alter Freund Gideon. Ist er immer noch so leicht zu reizen wie du? Er ist schon etwas eigen. Immerhin liegt ihm doch nur das höhere Wohl am Herzen. Und er würde alles dafür tun, damit die vorher bestimmten Wege eingehalten werden", sinnierte Dumbledore und sah auf seine vermeidliche Enkelin. Wie schön es doch wäre, wenn sie tatsächlich mit ihm verwandt wäre.

Auch Snape folgte seinem Blick. Helena hatte sich zur Seite gedreht und nun verdeckten ihre schwarzen Haare ihr Gesicht. Dennoch sah er, dass sie schlecht zu Träumen schien. Immer wieder zuckten ihre Augen hinter den Lidern. Und sie schien zu etwas murmeln. Unweigerlich entfuhr ihm ein Seufzer.

„Ich weiß was in dir vorgeht. Du fragst dich, ob du überhaupt gut genug bist als Vater, oder?" Plötzlich stand Minerva neben ihm. „Es tut mir leid, was ich eben gesagt habe. Es stand mir nicht zu in diesem Sinne zu scherzen. Wir haben alle ihre Wandlung und vor allem deine Wandlung mitbekommen, Severus. Du bist geduldiger geworden mit deinen Schülern. Zumindest kommen nun weniger heulende Gryffindor wegen dir zu mir", gab sie zu und sah ihn entschuldigend an.

Mit einem kurzen Nicken nahm er die Entschuldigung an. Es überraschte ihn. War ihm das wirklich an zu sehen? War er etwa weich geworden? Severus schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Ich werde sie zu Bett bringen!" In Wirklichkeit wollte er nur hier weg, für den Moment. Er trat an die Schlafende heran und nahm sie in die Arme. Für heute dürfte sie wiedermal bei ihm übernachten. Da er aber nicht mit einem Kind auf dem Arm durch Hogwarts laufen konnte, nahm er den Kamin.

„WAS? Das ist doch unmöglich. Wieso ist ER Schiedsrichter! Der hat doch noch NIE ein Spiel gepfiffen!" Alle Quidditchspieler inklusive Fans waren aufgebracht. Das Spiel Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff würde Snape als Schiedsrichter pfeifen. Das Gerücht hatte ein paar Tage vor Spiel die Runde gemacht. Ron und Hermine sahen besorgt aus, was Helena nicht verstand.

„Jetzt bist du im Arsch! Das Spiel wird nicht mehr fair sein! Der wird alles daran setzen, Gryffindor verlieren zu sehen! Außerdem wird er dich diesmal sicher persönlich vom Besen werfen!", meinte Ron unbeherrscht.

Die junge Halliwell knallte mit der Faust auf den Tisch, was ihr viele verwirrte Blicke einbrachte. „Ronald Weasley! Hörst du wohl endlich auf, das Böse bei meinem Dad zu suchen! Wir waren uns doch einig, dass Quirell der Böse ist! Und Snape mimt den Schiri, damit Harry in Sicherheit ist! Klar, dass er das ausnutzen will um uns die Chance auf den Hauspokal zu zerstören, aber er ist nicht böse, verdammt nochmal!"  
Der Rotschopf schrumpfte unter ihrem snapeschen Blick. Den hatte sie wirklich gut drauf. „Jaja, krieg dich ein. Aber lass bitte den Blick!" Er schauderte und sah in seinen Kürbissaft.

„Tja, unsere süße Kleine verbringt wohl zu viel Zeit im Kerker. Vielleicht sollten wir sie einspannen. Du könntest was für uns tun!" Die Zwillinge setzten sich link und rechts von Helena und beugten sich nahe zu ihr. „Keine Angst, nicht wieder so eine Aktion wie damals!", beruhigte Fred das Mädchen. „Etwas Zwangloses! Dein Daddy hat ein Buch über Zaubertränke und ihre Wechselwirkungen zu verschiedenen Speisen. Es wäre nett wenn wir uns das leihen könnten!", meinte George augenzwinkernd.

Es war klar, was „leihen" bedeutete. Snape würde ihnen nie das Buch überlassen. Nicht mal, wenn er den beiden beim Lesen zu sehen würde. Helena zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich könnte es euch besorgen, wenn er den Schiri macht! Ich muss ja nicht unbedingt beim Spiel dabei sein." Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wollte sie wirklich ihren Dad bestehlen? Dabei war er doch so milde bei der letzten Strafe gewesen. Und das Geschenk hatte ihm recht gut gefallen. Sollte sie das Ganze jetzt wirklich aufs Spiel setzten.

Fred sah ihr den inneren Kampf an. „Komm schon! Bitte. Du hast dann was gut bei uns. Wenn wir unsere Nachforschungen beendet haben, kriegt er das Buch zurück und du bekommst die ersten Proben!" Die beiden waren mal wieder am Experimentieren. Ihr großer Plan war es Scherzartikel der Sonderklasse zu entwickeln.

Langsam nickte die Schwarzhaarige. „Na gut. Aber ich kann für nichts garantieren!" Sofort wurde sie fast von den Rotschöpfen erdrückt. Nur mühevoll streifte sie die beiden ab. Doch ihr schlechtes Gewissen machte sich breit und verbat ihr, zum Lehrertisch hoch zu sehen. Sie hatte Angst, dass Snape ihr das Vorhaben ansehen könnte.


	36. Quidditch, Geburtstag und andere Begeben

Ja ich lebe noch xD ... nur mal so am Rande, falls sich wer gefragt hat, warum schon länger nichts kam ;)

Danke edin für dein Review, dass gibt mir Kraft mal wieder weiter zu schreiben, denn ich krieg ja so wenig Reviews .

Naja egal, ich könnte ja doch nie mein Baby (ja ich liebe meine Storys wie Kinder) verraten und links liegen lassen, wie würde ich meine Freizeit totschlagen?

Aber hier mal wieder ein neues Kapi und viel Spaß beim Lesen ^^

lg tinschchen

* * *

**Quidditch, Geburtstag und andere Begebenheiten**

Die ganze Zeit bis zum Spiel bereitete ihr Gewissen ihr Bauchschmerzen. Daher hatte sich auch einen Grund, weswegen ihr Dad sie auf ihr Zimmer schickte, als er sich zum Quidditchplatz machte. „Du kannst nicht mitgehen, wenn es dir nicht gut geht. Leg dich ins Bett und warte bis ich wieder komme!"

Gequält sah sie ihn an. Im Prinzip war es ihr lieber, wenn er ihr befahl hier zu bleiben. Dann würde sie sich wenigstens nicht ganz wie eine Einbrecherin fühlen. Nur als Diebin konnte man sie dann bezeichnen. „Aber du musst mir versprechen, dass du erstens auf Harry Acht gibst und zweitens nicht gar so unfair zu den Löwen bist! Bitte!" Sie drückte ihr Gesicht in seinen Umhang und umarmte ihn fest.

Am liebsten hätte er aufgelacht. Sie hatte seinen Plan durchschaut. Das wunderte ihn keineswegs. Immerhin war sie seine Tochter und war somit mit guter Kombinationsfähigkeit gesegnet. „Ich versuche es. Und nun leg dich hin. Du wirst sehen, dass es dir dann besser geht!", meinte er schon beinahe in einem liebevollen Ton. Als ihm das klar wurde, verzog er leicht die Miene. Was war heute mal wieder los mit ihm? Severus schob die junge Hexe von sich weg und verließ schleunigst den Raum.

Helena wartete noch eine Weile, bevor sie aus ihrem Zimmer schlüpfte und im Wohnzimmer das Bücherregal absuchte. Wo war das Buch nur? Je länger sie suchte, umso schlechter fühlte sie sich. Umso glücklicher war sie, als sie es endlich fand. Mit einem triumphierenden Ausruf zog sie es heraus und brachte es schnell in ihr Zimmer. Dort verstaute sie es in ihrer Tasche. Soweit so gut. Danach schlich sie ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Es war ungewohnt hier zu sein, wenn er nicht da war. Alles wirkte noch leerer als sonst. Vielleicht könnte sie jetzt auch endlich einen Blick in sein Labor werfen? Kurz bevor sie die Klinke jedoch hinunter drückte, überlegte sie es sich anders. Im Prinzip hatte sie sich für heute genug geleistet. Sollte sie etwas da drinnen kaputt machen, war sie mehr als nur in Schwierigkeiten. Also ließ sie es bleiben. Aber was sollte sie hier machen? Hier war es langweilig. Sie könnte malen! Ihre Schuldgefühle trieben sie sogar dazu, etwas für ihn zu zeichnen. Sie malte eine große Familie. Piper mit Leo, Phoebe mit Cole, Prue mit Andy (Info: Gemeint ist Prues Freund aus der ersten Staffel, der in selbiger auch am Ende den Tod findet), Penny mit Dumbledore, Patty mit einem mies dreinblickenden Snape auf der einen Seite und Victore auf der anderen. Irgendwo im Hintergrund malte sie noch Paige. Sich selbst zeichnete sie neben ihren Vater. Sie brauchte fast eine Stunde für das Meisterwerk. Wie schön wäre es, wenn es nicht ein gemaltes Bild, sondern ein echtes Foto wäre. Mit diesem Gedanken nickte sie auf dem Sofa ein.

Mieser gelaunt als sonst, kehrte der ehemalige Slytherin zurück in seine Räume. Gryffindor hatte einen schnellen Sieg davongetragen. Und danach hatte Albus ihn genötigt mit Quirell ein paar Wörtchen zu wechseln. Der Stotternde konnte wirklich perfekt schauspielern, was Severus nur umso rasender macht. Dachte Quirinus etwa, das er ihm nicht auf die Schliche kam? Sogar die Kinder ahnten etwas. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass Helena nicht wie angenommen in ihrem Bett aufzufinden war. Warum das Kind nur nie gehorchen konnte. Doch er war ein wenig erschöpft und setze sich einfach ans Ende des Sofas. Erst als er auf den Tisch blickte, entdeckte er eine Zeichnung. Die nähere Betrachtung versetzte ihm einen Stich. Alle Halliwells, auch Dumbledore, grinsten um die Wette und waren bunt gekleidet. Nur einer, und das sollte wohl er sein, war schwarz gekleidet und sah finster drein. Er passte einfach nicht in diese Familie. Doch es rührte ihn, dass Helena sich selbst direkt neben ihn gezeichnet hatte und nicht neben ihre lieben Schwestern, oder ihre Grandma. Nein, direkt zwischen Severus und Patty stand das kleine Mädchen und blickte lächelnd zu ihm auf. Was eine einzige Kinderzeichnung doch alles ausdrücken konnte.

„Gefällt sie dir? Du kannst sie haben!" Die junge Halliwell war inzwischen aufgewacht und saß nun neben ihm und lehnte an seinem Arm. Kurz nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte war sie wach geworden und hatte ihn beobachtet.

Severus antwortete nicht, sondern starrte auf der Bild. „Nein, behalte es!" Damit legte er es wieder weg und lehnte sich zurück.

„Haben wir gewonnen?", fragte sie neugierig und krabbelte auf seinen Schoß. Als er steif nickte, entfuhr ihr ein „Juhu!" und sie fiel ihm um den Hals. Sie hatten also noch die Führung bei den Hauspunkten inne. Das ihr Dad die Freude nicht teilte, war ihr klar. Aber er ließ sich umarmen, und das gefiel ihr.

„Würdest du das bitte lassen!", knurrte er nach 5 Minuten. Also ließ sie ihn doch los. Doch sie lehnte sich an ihn und begann ihre Hand in seine zu legen und die Größe zu vergleichen.

„Bleib ich eigentlich noch lange so klein? Alle sagen zu mir Kleine und das mag ich nicht", jammerte sie und fuhr seine Fingern entlang. Seine Hand war so groß.

„Natürlich wächst du noch. Aber das braucht seine Zeit!", antwortete und beobachtete sie von oben herab. Wieso diese Kinder nur immer so schnell groß werden wollten.

„Glaubst du, dass wir uns kennen würden, wenn Gideon mich nicht hierher geschickt hätte? Hättest du dann jemals erfahren, dass ich deine Tochter bin?", begann sie zu fragen und überkreuzte ihre Fingern mit seinen. Dann sah sie ihn musternd an.

Severus seufzte. „Vermutlich nicht." Er sah, wie sie traurig den Kopf hängen ließ.

„Wünscht du dir, du würdest mich nicht kennen?", fragte sie leise. Ihr Blick war auf ihre Hände gerichtet, die nun auf ihren Beinen lagen.

„Wieso sollte ich mir das wünschen. Bisher sind wir gut klar gekommen miteinander", erläuterte Snape und Helenas Miene hellte sich wieder auf. Sofort kuschelte sie sich wieder an ihn. Dieses Kind war wirklich eigenartig. Wieso begann sie aus heiterem Himmeln mit solchen Fragen.

„Hab ich eigentlich noch Geschwister?", wollte sie plötzlich wissen und sah ihn an.

Severus erstarrte. Er konnte sich noch zusammen nehmen um nicht ‚Hoffentlich nicht' zu sagen. Stattdessen schüttelte er den Kopf. Schon fast enttäuscht senkte sie ihren Blick.

Der Rest des Tages verlief ruhig und endete damit, dass selbst Snape zu einer frühen Stunde ins Bett ging. Das gab der jungen Halliwell Zeit alles für seinen Geburtstag zu planen. Bereits früh am Morgen, früher als ihr Dad, stand die Schwarzhaarige auf und tapste in die Küche. Dort stand Elly schon bereit um zu helfen. Helena goss den Kaffee in Snapes Tasse während die Hauselfe einige Schwarzbrote schmierte. Dann stellten sie alles auf ein Tablett und das Mädchen machte sich auf zu dem Schlafzimmer ihres Vaters. Genau richtig trat sie ein, denn Severus war gerade am wach werden. „Happy Birthday, Dad!", flötete sie und stellte ihm das Frühstück auf die Beine.

Snape richtete sich auf und sah sie finster an. Seit Jahren hatte das niemand mehr zu ihm gesagt. Außer vielleicht Dumbledore. Daher verwirrte es ihn eher, dass seine Tochter ihm das Frühstück ans Bett brachte. Das war mehr als nur albern. Geburtstag feiern war doch unnötig. Wieso feierte man einen Tag, an dem man älter wurde. Aber gut. „Danke", meinte er trocken und nahm den Kaffee.

Helena strahlte dennoch und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Das Büchlein hast du ja schon!" Sie setze sich neben ihn ins Bett und kuschelte sich an ihn. Sie war noch müde, weil sie so früh aufgestanden war.

„Möchtest du dich nicht auf den Unterricht vorbereiten?", fragte er sie und sah sie mit hochgezogener Braue an. Helena verzog ihre Miene. Sowas hörte sie gar nicht gern, doch sie wollte besonders heute brav sein. Ohne Widerworte krabbelte sie aus dem Bett.

Als sie in die große Halle zum Frühstück tapste, strahlte sie. Hermine sah ihre Freundin verwirrt an. „Was tust du schon hier? Hat Snape dich aus deinem Bett geprügelt?", scherzte sie.

Helena streckte ihrer Freundin die Zunge raus und setze sich. „Nein, er hat heute Geburtstag und ich habe ihm das Frühstück ans Bett gebracht." Grinsend griff sie sich ein Brötchen, während Hermines Kinnlade ins Kellergeschoss wanderte.

„Du hast was?", fragte sie ungläubig. Sie konnte sich Snape sogar nicht als Bettfrühstücker vorstellen. Eigentlich konnte sie sich ihn sowieso schlecht als was anderes als einen strengen Lehrer vorstellen. Aber Helena war der Beweis dafür, dass er anscheinend auch anders konnte.

Die junge Halliwell lachte nur und trank ihren Kakao. Wieso war das so unerwartet für ihre Freundin? Immerhin hatte sie doch die ganze Zeit von ihren Plänen berichtet. Der ganz große wartete ja noch. Aber das war ja auch nicht ihre Idee gewesen. Dumbledore war einfach eine Koryphäe auf dem Gebiet Ideen und Pläne. „Weißt du, wenn du meine Idee schon komisch fandest …", sinnierte sie und lachte. Hermine war nur noch mehr verwirrt.

Die Zaubertränkestunden gestalteten sich aber als normal. Snape war wie immer mies drauf, was Helena so rein gar nicht verstehen konnte. Doch sie hielt sich zurück. Er würde sie killen, wenn sie alle im Raum auffordern würde ihm ein Ständchen zu bringen. Aber sie hoffte immer noch auf Dumbledore. Daher war sie eher unaufmerksam.

„Longbottom! Halliwell! Ich sagte vor gut 15 Minuten, dass sie gemeinsam einen Trank brauen sollen! Und bitte: Lassen sie das Schloss ganz!", fauchte ihr Dad sie und Neville an. Dieser wurde schon wieder nervös und begann irgendwelche Sachen zu zerschneiden.

Helena seufzte und nahm ihm das Messer weg. „Neville! Ruhig Blut. Hol bitte die Molchaugen und ich setze einstweilen den Sud auf." Das würde sie schon mal nicht jetzt schon irgendeinen Körperteil kosten. Der Junge nickte und verschwand zum Vorratsschrank. Das Mädchen warf ihrem Vater indes einen beleidigten Blick zu. Wieso musste immer sie mit Longbottom arbeiten? Ohne dass jemand hinsah, feuerte sie den Kessel mit ihren Feuerkräften auf. Diese hatte sie inzwischen gut im Griff.

Leider räusperte sich in diesem Moment jemand hinter ihr. Mit hochgezogenen Brauen sah Snape auf sie herab und verschränkte die Arme. „Kein Feuer! Sonst sprengst du uns eventuell noch in die Luft!" Dann zog er weiter und verängstigte Neville mit einem giftigen Blick. Dieser ließ vor Schreck das Glas mit den Molchaugen fallen. Mit einem lässigen Wink seitens Helena blieb das Glas aber in der Luft hängen. Snape warf dem zitternden Gryffindor einen gehässigen Blick zu und fischte das Glas aus der Luft. Er drückte es seiner Tochter in die Hand. „Weiter arbeiten! Sofort! Und Longbottom, 5 Punkte von ihrem Haus für ihre Unfähigkeit!"

Die junge Halliwell öffnete ihren Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Nein, sie würde jetzt nicht ihren Senf dazu geben. Immerhin war heute sein Geburtstag und da wollte sie doch besonders brav sein. Deswegen trat sie an den Kessel und begann den Trank zu brauen. Neville setzte sich neben sie auf den Stuhl und sah ihr zu.

Gegen Ende der Stunde verkorkte Helena ihren Trank und brachte ihn als eine der ersten zu Snape. Dieser sah sie argwöhnisch an. Oder grinste er etwa? Neville saß noch immer deprimiert auf seinem Platz. War es das, was ihren Vater so glücklich machte? Empört sah sie ihren Dad an. „Wieso grinst du so?", flüsterte sie.

„Ich grinse nicht! Woher nimmst du dir überhaupt die Frechheit, das zu behaupten?" Doch er klang nicht so streng wie sonst. Umso verwirrter war nun ihr Blick, gut dass die anderen noch beschäftigt waren. Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr. „Du hast Longbottom davon abgehalten, die Schule in die Luft zu sprengen!", flüsterte er viel sagend.

Die Junghexe war froh, als es läutete. Vor allen anderen war sie aus der Klasse. Manchmal verstand sie ihren Dad wirklich nicht. Aber irgendwie wollte sie das auch nicht. Für den heutigen Tag wartete sie sowieso nur noch auf das Ende der Schulstunden.

Albus Dumbledore tat gerade die letzten Handgriffe, als die Tür im Lehrerzimmer aufging. Doch es kam nicht der Erwartete herein, sondern seine Tochter. „Guten Tag, Sir!", grüßte das Mädchen freundlich und verneigte sich kurz.

Albus lächelte und grüßte seine vermeidliche Enkelin. „Guten Tag, Helena. Was macht die Schule?" Eine Frage, die man jedem Schüler nach dem Unterricht stellt. Eine der Art, die jeden Schüler nervte.

„Es geht. Nur Dad war heute irgendwie seltsam im Unterricht. Er ergötzt sich mal wieder am Leid anderer!", gab sie resigniert zu. Als sie jedoch den großen Schokokuchen sah, musste sie grinsen. Dumbledore hatte sich selbst übertroffen. Snape würden die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen. Aber würde er sich auch freuen?

„Bist du dir sicher, dass es deswegen war? Vielleicht hat ihn etwas anderes erfreut?" Der Schulleiter setzte sich neben Helena auf die Couch.

Irgendwie war das schon eine eigenartige Situation. Sie saß hier immerhin mit ihrem Direktor. „Sir, wer war Lily?" fragte sie schließlich. Kurz darauf bereute sie es die Frage gestellt zu haben.

Albus seufzte und sah das Kind an, welches ihn mit großen Augen beobachtete. „Sie war seine beste Freundin und sie war Harrys Mutter."

Der jungen Halliwell klappte der Mund auf. Ihr Dad war mit Harrys Mom befreundet gewesen? Das klang irgendwie unmöglich. Immerhin ging es doch um Harry! Und ihr Vater konnte Harry doch nicht leiden. Da war sicher mehr dahinter. Aber sie traute sich nicht zu fragen. „Glauben Sie, dass ihm das hier gefällt?"

Dumbledore gluckste. Das Kind kannte Snape einfach noch zu wenig. „Gefallen bestimmt. Nur zeigen wird er es nicht können! Er wird sich aber sicher auch ärgern, da er mich gebeten hatte, so etwas zu unterlassen!"

Langsam fühlte sich auch das Lehrerzimmer. Von den anderen erfuhr Helena, dass der Geburtstag jedes Lehrers so gefeiert wurde. Das fand sie unheimlich witzig. Vor allem weil Flittwick während der Wartezeit der jungen Halliwell erklärte, wie Snape normalerweise reagierte. Sie konnte sich ihren Vater direkt schon vorstellen. Nur leider kam er nicht.

„Er ahnt es! Das dachte ich mir gleich! Vielleicht sollten wir einen Lockvogel schicken!", überlegte McGonagal und sofort wanderten alle Blicke zu Helena. Diese nickte grinsend und verließ das Lehrezimmer.

Wie der geölte Blitz lief sie hinunter in den Kerker um nach Snape zu suchen. Vorsichtig klopfte sie an der Bürotür und legte sich eine Ausrede zurecht. Ein knappes Herein und sie trat ein.

„Dad, du sollst …" Helena stockte und sah ihren Dad mit großen Augen an. Neben ihm stand ein großer blonder Mann. Er erinnerte sie an Malfoy. Schnell verneigte sie sich. „Guten Tag, Sir!"

Der Blonde lächelte süffisant und ging ein paar Schritte auf Helena zu. „Guten Tag. Severus, ist das der Grund, wieso du dich nicht mehr blicken lässt? Eine Tochter!" Er klang gehässig und dennoch ungläubig.

Helena musste sich zusammenreißen, dem Typen keinen frechen Blick zu zuwerfen. Daher sah sie auf den Boden und ging zu ihrem Dad. „Ich soll dir ausrichten, dass Professor Dumbledore dich im Lehrerzimmer erwartet!" Im Grunde stimmte das ja.

Snape schnaubte. Diesen Trick kannte er längst, aber das Albus die Dreistigkeit besaß seine Tochter dazu zu benutzen war unglaublich. Daher ging er erst einmal nicht auf das Mädchen ein. „In der Tat, Lucius. Das ist meine Tochter. Helena Halliwell!" Das Kind sah zu ihrem Vater auf. Er schien angespannt zu sein. Aber wieso? Das war zweifelsfrei Dracos Vater.

Lucius grinste hämisch. „Severus und ein Kind. Wer hätte das je für möglich gehalten und dann auch noch eine Halliwell! Ich hoffe du bildest sie dementsprechend aus! Sie wäre eine Bereicherung!" Seine Stimme klang fanatisch. Die junge Halliwell klammerte sich an das Hosenbein ihres Vaters und sah verwirrt zwischen den Beiden hin und her.

„Ich tue, was ich für richtig für sie erachte. Erneut bedanke ich mich für deinen Besuch, mein Freund", doch seine Worte klangen keinesfalls danach, „Aber du siehst, ich werde gebraucht!"

Und somit wandte sich Malfoy zum Kamin. Bevor er jedoch verschwand, sah er noch einmal zu Severus. „Glaub mir, wenn du es nicht tust, dann wird die Konsequenz demensprechend ausfallen!" Dann trat er in den Kamin und verschwand in grünen Flammen.

Snapes Anspannung löste sich nicht. Vorsichtig sah Helena zu ihm auf. „Dad? War das Dracos Vater? Was wollte er hier?" Noch immer umklammerte sie ihn.

„Ja, das war Mr. Malfoy. Was er tut geht dich nichts an. Und nun sag schon, was Dumbledore vor hat! Doch nicht schon wieder seine blöden Partys?" Er warf ihr einen Blick zu, der ihm schon alles verriet. War ja klar. Doch er würde nicht gehen. Nie mehr.

„Bitte! Außerdem hast du dann Malfoy angelogen, wenn du nicht gehst!" Dabei berichtete er ihr immer, dass man nicht lügen sollte. Genervt seufzend machte er sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Sie hatte ihn ehrlich erweichen können. Triumphierend lächelnd lief sie ihm nach.

Severus hatte nicht wirklich nachgegeben. Aber er wollte nicht als Lügner bezeichnet werden. Außerdem brauchte er ein Gläschen Alkohol. Lucius wusste nun von seiner Tochter. Das war nicht gut. Gar nicht gut. Besorgt sah er auf sie herab. Zielstrebig führte sie ihn zum Lehrerzimmer. Sie war zu gutmütig für die Todesser. Wieso hatte er nur gedacht, dass wenn er sich von denen fernhielte, dass er sie somit schützen könnte. Aber er hatte die Rechnung ohne Malfoy gemacht. Der Blonde war im Gegensatz zu dem, was man über Blonde sagte, viel zu raffiniert.

Die junge Halliwell öffnete die Tür und schubste ihren Vater durch die Tür. Dieser war entrüstet über diese freche Geste. Doch bevor er sie zur Rechenschaft ziehen konnte wurde er schon reihum gratuliert. Er setzte seinen genervtesten Blick auf. Das war doch mal wieder das Unnötigste im Jahr.

Nachdem die Gratulationsrunde vorbei war, schritt er auf den Tisch mit den Getränken zu. Helena hatte er weggeschickt. Sie hatte zwar protestiert, aber er hatte ihr mit Hausarrest gedroht. Jetzt konnte er zumindest in Ruhe ein Glas Whiskey kippen. Doch Albus stand plötzlich neben ihm. „Wo warst du solange?"

War ja klar, dass das die erste Frage war. Snape goss sich nach bevor er antwortete. „Lucius war plötzlich im Kamin. Was sollte ich tun? Und dann kam Helena rein. Dank dir, da ja zweifelsohne du sie geschickt hast, weiß Malfoy nun von ihr! Seiner Meinung nach wäre sie eine Bereicherung!" Er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, doch es gelang nur schwer. Auch die Umstehenden wurden hellhörig. Für die meisten war es immer noch ungewohnt, dass ihr Kollege sich um ein Kind sorgte. Severus trank den Whiskey und schenkte sich noch einmal nach. Nie würde er zulassen, dass die Todesser seine Tochter in die Finger bekamen.

Snape setze bereits das dritte Glas an seine Lippen, doch Minerva hielt ihn zurück. „Wir werden dir helfen, wenn du es zulässt!" Sie nahm ihm das Glas ab und stellte es auf den Tisch. Könnten Blicke töten, wäre sie nun umgefallen. Doch Minerva machte das nichts mehr aus. „Severus! Die meisten von uns haben dich Aufwachsen sehen und werden nicht zulassen, dass du dich weiterhin zerstörst. Du hast das Glück eine Tochter wie Helena zu haben! Und das vergönnen wir dir alle!"

Severus hasste es, wenn sie einen auf Mutter machte. Er war zwar kein Gryffindor gewesen, dennoch hatte sich McGonagal mehr als nur einmal für ihn eingesetzt und ihn bemuttert, wie es nur mit ihren Schäfchen tat. Schon damals hatte ihn das genervt. „Denkst du dass ich mich nicht um sie kümmern würde? Glaubst du, ich würde sie tatsächlich zu den Todessern bringen und ihr beibringen IHM zu dienen?"

„Nein, das behaupte ich nicht! Ich denke auch nicht, dass du es tust! Wir vertrauen dir alle, denk dran, Severus", sagte Minerva ruhig und sah ihn ebenso an. Langsam aber sicher war ihr der Junge und sein Leben nicht mehr egal. Er hatte viel durchgemacht und hatte Glück verdient.

„Sie hat recht, mein Junge! Außerdem bist du ein guter Vater und hast bisher alles getan, was du konntest!" Albus legte seine Hand auf Snapes Schulter. Dieser rollte nur genervt mit den Augen. Er war froh, dass sie ihm das alles sagten, aber er würde es nie zugeben.


	37. Wie ein Kind

**Wie ein Kind**

„Danke Kleine!" Fred fuhr Helena übers Haar während George das Buch begutachtete. Wozu sie das wohl brauchten?

„Aber gebt es mir dann zurück! Bitte." Es war ihr immer noch nicht wohl dabei. Immerhin hatte sie Snape bestohlen. Wenn er das rausfinden würde, konnte sie sich nicht nur auf Hausarrest gefasst machen. „Wozu braucht ihr das eigentlich?"

„Forschung, meine Liebe, Forschung! Sicher geben wir es der Kerkerfledermaus wieder! Keine Frage. Aber wir werden es wohl eine Zeit lang in Anspruch nehmen müssen", lachte George. Schon länger planten sie etwas mit Speisen zu entwickeln. Und jetzt hatten sie endlich einen Ansatz dafür.

Inständig hoffte die Schwarzhaarige, dass Snape das Verschwinden des Buches nicht merken würde. Immerhin fiel ihm fast alles auf.

Ron und Harry waren aus dem Häuschen, nachdem Gryffindor gesiegt hatte. Trotz Snape als Schiedsrichter. Unzählige Male musste Helena sich die Manöver des Spiels anhören. Bis dem Jungen mit der Brille wieder etwas einfiel. „Nach dem Spiel ist Snape mit Quirrell im Wald verschwunden. Ich bin ihnen gefolgt. Anscheinend weiß dein Dad, dass Quirrell vor hat den Stein zu stehlen." Selbst Hermine sah nun von ihren Notizen auf.

„Wieso hast du das nicht eher gesagt? Wir müssen Snape helfen! Wozu Quirrell auch immer den Stein braucht, gilt es nun heraus zu finden." Hermine kramte ihre Bücher und Notizen zusammen und zog die drei mit in die Bibliothek.

„Hermine! Du lernst schon für die Abschlussprüfungen, da wollten wir dich nicht stören!", stöhnte Ron. Er hasste ihren Übereifer. Helena seufzte. Zehn Wochen noch, dann waren die Prüfungen. Vielleicht sollte sie auch zu lernen beginnen. Gut dass sie schon mal in der Bibliothek waren.

Hermine zog ein großes Buch aus einem Regal und knallte es auf den Tisch. „Da steht was über Flamel und den Stein drinnen!" Die junge Halliwell nickte. Dasselbe Buch hatten sie am Dachboden zur Rate gezogen.

Plötzlich nieste jemand hinter ihnen und die Vier fuhren zusammen. Hagrid hatte ein staubiges Buch aus dem Regal gezogen. Nun versteckte er es hinter seinen Rücken und kam lächelnd zu den Kindern. „Na, lernt ihr schon brav?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Wir stellen Nachforschungen an!", grinste Harry und seine Augen glitten über die Zeilen. Er war damals krank gewesen, als Ron und Helena das mit dem Stein herausfanden.

Geschockt starrte der Halbriese seine kleinen Freunde an. „Was? Ich sagte doch, lasst es bleiben!" Damit er zufrieden war und abzog, schloss die Braunhaarige das Buch.

„Tja, wir wollen eben mehr wissen über den Stein der …" „Scht! Seid ihr verrückt geworden? Kommt heute in meine Hütte!" Damit machte er sich schnell aus der Bibliothek. Ron huschte zu dem Regalen, von denen Hagrid ein Buch genommen hatte.

„DRACHEN! Wieso hat er ein Buch über Drachen ausgeliehen?", fragte der Rotschopf ratlos. Helena und Harry schluckten. Schnell erklärten sie den beiden, dass Hagrid ein absoluter Drachenfan war. Und das Buch handelte von Drachenhaltung. Ein Vortrag von Ron folgte, da Charlie, sein großer Bruder bei den Drachen in Rumänien arbeitete.

Hatte Hagrid also einen Drachen? Die Frage des Tages. So früh wie nur möglich liefen die vier zu Hagrids Hütte. Dabei liefen sie jedoch Snape über den Weg. „In den Gängen wird nicht gelaufen! 5 Punkte Abzug für jeden von ihnen! Helena? Ich hoffe das du bereits zu lernen begonnen hast!" Das Mädchen nickte heftig und eilte dann mit ihren Freunden weiter. Hastig klopften sie an die Tür der Hütte.

„Ich komme gleich!", drang es heraus. Hastige Handgriffe und Schritte waren zu hören. Kurz darauf steckte ein ziemlich verschwitzter Hagrid den Kopf aus der Tür. „Oh, ihr seid schon hier?" Anscheinend hatte er sie erst später erwartet. Doch er ließ sie bereitwillig eintreten. In der Hütte war es unbeschreiblich heiß und Helena legte ihren Umhang und Pullover ab.

„Hagrid? Betreibst du jetzt eine Sauna?", fragte Hermine und zog sich ebenfalls aus. Ron sah die Braunhaarige verwirrt an, während Helena gluckste und sich umsah. Im Kamin brannte Feuer und ein Kessel hing darüber. In diesem lag ein… „Ei? Hagrid du weißt das die Drachenzucht verboten ist, oder?" Auch Ron hat es gesehen. Geschockt starrte er vom Kamin zu seinem großen Freund. Das war gesetzeswidrig und gefährlich! Auch die anderen schienen geschockt. Nur Helena ging fasziniert auf das Ei zu. Es sah viel interessanter als in einem dieser blöden Bücher aus.

„Wann schlüpft es denn?", fragte sie gespannt. Sie lächelte Hagrid an, der zufrieden zurück lächelte.

„Es sollte nicht mehr lange dauern! Du kannst dann füttern kommen, wenn es so weit ist!" Begeistert nickte die Gryffindor und stupste das Ei an. Ob man einen Drachen wie einem Hund Kunststückte beibringen konnte? „Ihr dürft aber nichts verraten! Sonst hab ich ein Problem!", bat der Halbriese. Obwohl Hermine so aussah, als ob sie jeden Moment zu McGonagal laufen würde, stimmte sie in das Versprechen ein. Hoffentlich hieß es jetzt nicht: Mit gehangen. Mit gefangen.

Weit nach dem Abendessen, machten sich die vier wieder auf den Weg nach oben. Helena grinste dabei die ganze Zeit. Hagrid hatte ihr versprochen die Patentante von dem Drachenbaby zu sein. Also würde sie jeden Tag nach unten schleichen und beim Füttern helfen. An ihren Dad dachte sie dabei gar nicht. Dieser stand jedoch schon bereit am Eingangstor um die vier Kinder, die das Abendessen versäumt hatten, gebührlich zu empfangen. Würde er ihnen nun wieder 20 Punkte abziehen? Das war bestimmt die Rache für das gewonnen Quidditchspiel. Manchmal benahm ihr Vater sich wie ein Kind.

„Guten Abend, Sir!", piepsten die vier Gryffindor und gingen langsam weiter an Snape vorbei. Er unterdrückte einen Seufzer und sah auf seine Tochter herab. „Auch wenn ihr euch gern herumtreibt, habt ihr immer auf die Uhr zu achten! Haben wir uns verstanden?" Er spielte mit dem Gedanken ihnen weitere Punkte zu entziehen.

Nicht nur aus der Gefühlsregung, sondern auch aus seinen Gedanken konnte sie lesen, was er vor hatte. Sofort blieb sie stehen und wandte sich zu ihrem Dad und um sah ihn böse an. „Wieso tust du das? Macht es dir Spaß, anderen Angst zu machen? Und warum gerade uns Gryffindor?", kam es empört über ihre Lippen. Dass sie eben zu weit gegangen war, merkte sie an dem funkeln in seinen Augen.

„Man dringt nicht in die Gedanken anderer ein! Und so sprichst du sicher nicht mit mir! 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und Strafarbeit! Du wirst Filch helfen! Und nun verschwindet in euren Turm", herrschte er sie an.

Helena stiegen die Tränen in die Augen, doch sie unterdrückte es. „Weißt du, Dad, manchmal benimmst du dich wie ein Kind!" In ihrem Blick lag in diesem Moment so viel Verachtung. In Snapemanier wandte sie sich um. Genau wie bei ihm bauschte sich ihr Umhang auf, als sie zügig die Treppen erklomm. Ihre Freunde folgten ihre schnell. Sie erwarteten jeden Moment ein Donnerwetter.

Fassungslos sah er ihr nach. Ihre Stimme und ihr Blick und dann ihr Abgang. Sie wurde schon langsam ein wenig wie er. Aber sie war frech und hatte sich ihm wiedersetzt. Ja, sie hatte ihn sogar zurechtgewiesen. Und ihn vor ihren Freunden bloßgestellt. Eigentlich wollte er sie nicht in die Klauen des schmierigen Hausmeisters geben, doch sie ließ ihm keine Wahl. Etwas in ihm sagte jedoch, dass sie recht hatte. Da war eine kleine Stimme, die verdächtig nach Lily klang und die pflichtete seiner Tochter bei. Wütend wandte er sich um und hätte fast Quirrell umgenietet. Dieser zitterte bei seinem Anblick. „Aus dem Weg, Sie Schmierenkomödiant!", fauchte er seinen Kollegen an. Dem war der Turban verrutscht. Schnell richtete er ihn. Kurz spürte Severus einen Stich in seinem Arm, dem Arm mit dem Mal. Doch er ignorierte es und rauschte davon. Er hatte besseres zu tun als sich hier auf zu halten.

Wütend knallte sie ihre Tasche gegen den Bettpfosten. Manchmal war er einfach unmöglich! Wieder hatten sie Punkte verloren und sie hatte obendrein eine Strafarbeit bei Filch bekommen. Na prima. Ihre Wut verrauchte und sie sank auf ihrem Himmelbett zusammen. Noch bevor die ersten Tränen fließen konnten, kam Hermine bei der Tür herein und legte ihr sofort tröstend einen Arm um die Schulter.

„Es ist Snape!", sagte sie zur Begründung. Wieso sollte man wegen der Kerkerfledermaus auch nur eine Träne vergießen? Und Hermine wusste, dass ihre Freunde schon mehrere wegen ihm vergossen hatte. Mitfühlend sah sie das Mädchen neben sich an. Wieso musste sie nur so einen Vater haben?

„Du hast Recht! Es ist Snape! Und er … vergiss es!", seufzte die junge Halliwell und wischte sich die Tränen weg. Schnell erhob sie sich. Warum hatte er denn keine Spur von Gefühl? Er war kalt und ein Tyrann, der gerne Kinder quälte. Auch sie war da keine Ausnahme. Sie hatte ihren Dad wirklich lieb, aber er ging einfach zu weit. Doch bevor irgendjemand der beiden Mädchen etwas sagen konnte, erschien vor ihr eine Rolle Pergament. Schnell entrollte sie es. Ein neuer Auftrag.

Hermine las es von der Seite mit und keuchte. Wenn sie sowas machen müsste, würde sie dabei drauf gehen. Aber Helena schien Übung darin zu haben. „Du weißt, dass du ihm dein Verschwinden melden musst?" Doch die junge Halliwell schnaubte nur verächtlich. „Gut, aber tu dir nicht weh, ja?" Die Schwarzhaarige nickte und war im nächsten Moment auch schon verschwunden. Nichts war ihr im Moment lieber.

Es war unheimlich dunkel. Licht wollte er keines machen. Dazu war er im Moment viel zu wütend. Nicht auf seine Tochter sondern auf sich selbst. Wieso musste er immer alles kaputt machen? Erneut hatte er ihre Gefühle verletzt. Er hatte es gesehen und sogar gefühlt. Dieses Kind war wie er. Bereits in diesem zarten Alter glaubte sie ihren 11 Jahren voraus zu sein. Ihm war es damals nicht anders ergangen. Doch er hatte Lily, an der er sich angehalten hatte. Aber wenn hatte Helena? Den Potterjungen? Die Vorstellung graute ihm. Doch wieso eigentlich? Er war Lilys Sohn. Es war wie damals. Seine Tochter und ihr Sohn waren Freunde, so wie er und Lily einst. Und dennoch hasste er den Jungen. Aber nicht für seine Art, sondern für sein Aussehen. Auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, Harry hatte die Art seiner Mutter. Severus fuhr sich mit beiden Händen ins Haar und krallte sich fest. Was geschah nur mit ihm? Seit er zu unterrichten begonnen hatte, hatte er sich keine Gedanken um Kinder gemacht. Und jetzt, seit Helena, war er wohl weicher geworden. Das Kind! Wie sehr er seine Tochter doch liebte. Wütend biss er sich auf die Zunge. Und er hatte bereits zum dritten Mal die Tränen in ihre Augen getrieben. Er wanderte ins Badezimmer und machte das Spiegellicht an. „Du bist unfähig! Alles machst du kaputt!", fauchte er sich selbst an und warf einen Schwung eiskaltes Wasser in sein Gesicht. Er würde keine dritte Chance kriegen, er hatte es nicht verdient. Es war auch besser, wenn sie zu ihren Schwestern zurück gehen würde. Wie sehr ihn dieser Gedanke doch schmerzte. Er, Severus Snape, hatte Angst wieder allein zu sein. _Wie ein Kind_. Ihre Worte hallten in seinem Kopf, selbst als er auf dem Bett lag und um Schlaf bat. Doch er kam nicht, also schwang er sich aus dem Bett und schritt an seinen Schreibtisch. Jetzt würde er etwas tun, was er bisher erst einmal getan hatte. Schnell fischte er Pergament und Feder aus der Schublade.

Geschafft. Es war vollbracht. Helena und ihre Schwestern feierten und freuten sich. Die Quelle war vernichtet worden. Es war zwar ein harter Kampf gewesen und zwischenzeitlich hatte es ziemlich schlecht für die Halliwells ausgesehen, doch nachdem die Ältesten die jüngste dazu gerufen hatten, war es gut ausgegangen. Helena hatte die Quelle abgelenkt und die drei Schwestern hatten es zum Buch geschafft. Denn Phoebe hatte ausversehen den Spruch zwischen den Seiten vergessen. Zu viert hatten sie ihn dann aufgehalten. Cole, der gerade noch rechtzeitig ins Zimmer kam, schwächte das Dämonenoberhaupt zusätzlich mit seinen Feuerbällen. Und nun war es vorbei. Die Quelle war vernichtet und die Schwestern hatten ihre Pflicht erfüllt.

„Ab jetzt wird es langweilig werden!", meinte Paige und nahm einen Schluck Rotwein. Phoebe pflichtete ihr bei.

Nur Piper schnaubte. „Das passt schon so!" Sie schmiegte sich an Leo, der sie liebevoll in seinen Armen hielt. Für einen schrecklichen Moment hatte er die Angst gehabt sie zu verlieren. Doch es war ja alles gut gegangen. Zärtlich küsste er seine Frau.

„Ihr glaubt doch nicht ehrlich, dass es vorbei wäre? Jetzt geht es darum: Wer einen von euch tötet wird neue Quelle!", erklärte Cole den zauberhaften Schwestern und sah sie ernst an. Doch nachdem ein Kuss von Phoebe folgte, lockerte sich seine Miene.

„Das haben wir doch bis jetzt immer geregelt!", lachte sie und küsste ihn nur noch leidenschaftlicher. Wie sehr sie die Gefahr doch liebte.

Helena saß einfach nur grinsend neben ihren Schwestern im Wohnzimmer und genoss die Schokomilch, die sie sich gegönnt hatte. Es war bereits spät, doch sie dachte nicht daran noch Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Sollte Snape doch schmorren. Sie konnte sich schon richtig seine doofe Miene vorstellen, wenn er feststellte, dass sie nicht da war. Mal wieder. Sollte er doch toben, was scherte es sie? Betrübt seufzte sie. Sehr viel sogar. Immerhin war er ihr Dad und sie hatte ihn lieb. Aber was sollte sie schon tun.

Phoebe bemerkte den Stimmungsumschwung ihrer kleinen Lieblingsschwester. „Nicht schon wieder!", stöhnte sie. Keine Frage was los war. „Was hat er diesmal gemacht?" Helena sah auf. Wieso wusste sie nur immer was los war. Doch die junge Hexe erzählte den Schwestern was passiert war.

„Wenn zwei Kinder sich streiten, was?", lachte Paige. Die Jüngste rollte mit den Augen. Was sich die Matthews immer einmischen musste? Doch sie sagte nichts.

„Dann solltest du besser wieder ins Schloss!", meinte Piper und sprang auf. Leo zog sie jedoch aufs Sofa zurück und küsste sie. Er liebte es, wenn sie so ungehalten war.

„Nein, darf ich nicht ein paar Tage zu Hause bleiben? Dann hab ich mehr Zeit zum Lernen!", flehend sah sie die Älteste an. Sie schürzte die Lippen und sah sie mit großen Augen an. Bis jetzt hatte das immer funktioniert.

„Gut! Aber nur weil ich so in Feierlaune bin!", gab Piper nach. Außerdem konnte sie bei den Liebkosungen ihres Ehemanns auch nicht normal denken. Helena sprang auf und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange auf. Auch Phoebe bekam einen. Paige dadurch gezwungener Maßen natürlich auch. Mit einem fiesen Grinsen lief sie dann hoch in ihr Zimmer. Es war ihre kleine Art der Rache ihrem Vater gegenüber. Ob er sie überhaupt vermiesen würde? Vermutlich war es ihm nur recht, dass sie weg war. Als sie in ihrem Zimmer angekommen war, kamen ihr die Tränen. Irgendwie kam es ihr so vor, als würde sie sich mehr bestrafen, als ihn.

Ungeduldig ging er in seinen Räumen auf und ab. Er hatte es getan. Severus hatte einen Brief an seine eigene Tochter geschrieben. Wie peinlich ihm das doch war. Vermutlich lachten sie und ihre kleinen Freunde sich gerade über ihn schlapp. Aber was sollte er sonst tun? Sie wieder ignorieren und warten bis wieder was passierte? Nein, er musste sich seinem Alter entsprechend verhalten. Seine Hände waren schweißnass. Wie er sowas hasste. Nicht einmal Voldemort hatte ihn jemals so aus der Fassung gebracht wie dieses Kind!

Als er ein dumpfes Klopfen aus seinem Büro drang eilte er in dieses und riss die Tür voller Erwartung auf. Sowas war ihm noch nie passiert. Doch vor der Tür stand nicht seine Tochter. Es war eine andere Gryffindor. „Treten Sie ein Miss Granger!", fauchte er enttäuscht. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich noch mehr, als er den Brief in ihren Händen sah. Aber er war noch verschlossen.

Verwirrt sah die Braunhaarige den Tränkemeister an. Natürlich, vermutlich hatte er Helena erwartet und war nun enttäuscht. Die Gryffindor trat ein und folgte ihm zum Schreibtisch. Die beiden nahmen Platz und Hermine begann zu sprechen. „Helena hat einen Auftrag bekommen, gleich nachdem wir in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen sind und ist seitdem nicht wieder hier. Nachdem ihr Brief für sie ankam, habe ich entschlossen es Ihnen zu erklären. Auch wenn sie es für unnötig hielt!", erklärte die Besserwisserin.

Severus merkte wie seine Halsschlagader aus Wut pulsierte. Erneut war sie weg und hatte es ihm nicht erzählt. Doch seine Wut schwang schnell um. Weg, einfach weg. Ob ihr was zugestoßen war? Nein das hätte er mitbekommen. Immerhin war das Armband entsprechend präpariert. Das bedeutete nur, dass sie nicht wieder zurück kommen wollte. Er verbarg die Enttäuschung so gut es ging. „Ich danke ihnen für die Information, Miss Granger. Und nun gute Nacht!", fuhr er sie barsch an. Schnell sprang das Mädchen auf und begab sich zur Tür. Oder wollte es, denn plötzlich erschien jemand vor ihr.

„Können Sie nicht einmal in ihrem miesen Leben etwas richtig machen?", ertönte eine strenge Stimme. Hermine wurde aufs Sofa, welches sich im Büro befand, gestoßen. Gideon schritt auf Snape zu und funkelte ihn an. Dieser sah nicht minder wütend drein. Seine Ader pulsierte wieder.

Hermine saß einfach still da. Oder besser: Sie lag stumm da. Immerhin hatte die Wucht des Stoßes sie längs aufs Sofa gelegt. Das musste wohl dieser Gideon sein, von dem ihre Freundin ihr erzählt hatte. Und anscheinend konnten sich weder Snape noch Gideon leiden.

„Was fällt ihnen ein, einfach so mein Büro zu betreten?", zischte Snape. Er hatte wirklich Mühe sich zu beruhigen. „Verschwinden Sie sofort und unverzüglich!" Doch der Älteste bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Severus juckte es schon in den Fingern einfach seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen. Wie dreist war dieser man eigentlich? Kam einfach so in sein Büro und war unhöflich.

„Denken Sie nicht einmal daran ihren Holzstab zu ziehen! Sie würden es bereuen!", knurrte Gideon. Allein wenn er den Schwarzhaarigen sah, stieg sein Blutdruck. Wieso hatte er bloß die Idee gehabt, seine Schülerin hierher zu bringen. Und warum um alles in der Welt hatte sich Patty nur mit diesem Monster eingelassen? „Aber zu meinem eigentlichen Anliegen. Bravo! Ich sollte ihnen einen Geschenkkorb zukommen lassen. Gratulation, denn Sie haben es geschafft. Helena möchte Hogwarts nicht mehr von innen sehen!"

Anstatt etwas Böses zu erwidern – wie er anfangs geplant hatte – erblasste der Tränkemischer und sank auf einem Stuhl zusammen. Severus vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Genau das hatte er erwartet. Sie war davongelaufen. Wie oft er es doch versucht hatte und jedes Mal hatte Tobias ihn gefunden und windelweich geprügelt. Wieso zeigte er im Moment eigentlich so offen seine Gefühle? Dieses Kind hatte ihn einfach viel zu sehr verändert.

Gideon war mehr als verwirrt. Er hatte wieder auf einen Streit tentiert, doch das hatte er sogar nicht erwartet. Anscheinen bedeutete ihm seine Tochter tatsächlich etwas. Völlig perplex sah er dem Gegenüber an und öffnete den Mund. Doch er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte alles erwartet, nur das hier nicht.

Die Einzige, die einen klaren Kopf zu haben schien, war Hermine. Obwohl das alles recht bizarr wirkte. Sie rappelte sich auf und trat an ihren Professor heran. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie wieder kommt! Helena hat Sie unheimlich gern und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich damit auch nur selbst bestraft!" Ihre Stimme zitterte vor Angst. Immerhin war es Snape, denn sie da aufzumuntern versuchte. Das würde ihr mal wieder niemand glauben. Sie wusste auch nicht, ob sie das jemals weitererzählen würde. Hermine hielt die Luft an und legte behutsam ihre kleine Hand auf die breite Schulter des Mannes. Er zitterte leicht. Er weinte doch nicht etwa. Das war bestimmt nur ein Traum, versuchte sie sich einzureden.

„Hände weg!", schnarrte er. Erschrocken zog sie ihre Hand weg. Severus richtete sich wieder auf. Wie peinlich. „Erzählen Sie auch nur ein Wort weiter und Sie werden das Gelände nie wieder betreten dürfen!" Hermine murmelte ein Versprechen und verstummte dann ängstlich. Snape erhob sich wieder zu voller Größe, während er sich dabei die Haare raufte. „Miss Granger! Sie werden bis auf weiteres vom Unterricht freigestellt und werden unverzüglich ins Halliwell-Manor flohen!" Noch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, schubste er sie, mit dem Brief in der Hand, zum Kamin. Dieser Einfall war grandios. „Reden Sie mit ihr! Beschönigen Sie nichts, machen Sie ihr nur klar, dass sie weiter lernen muss!" Er drückte ihr eine Schüssel Flohpulver in die Hand.

Völlig durcheinander sah sie den Tränkemeister an. Was war nur los mit ihm. Zuerst giftete er sie an und nun bat er sie etwas um einen Gefallen? Die Welt musste aus den Angeln gehoben worden sein, und umgekippt. Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht. „S…Sir! Ich brauche doch noch meine Sachen", murmelte sie verstört.

„Die Hauselfen kümmern sich drum! Sputen Sie sich und berichten Sie mir immer alles! Los!" Er drängte sie nur mehr zum Kamin. Wieso trödelte dieses Kind nur so? Frauen! Am liebsten hätte er sie aus dem Büro geworfen, aber er musste es eben anders versuchen. Außerdem würde er von nun an alles versuchen, um an Helena heran zu kommen.

Mit zitternden Händen griff sich Hermine etwas Pulver, warf es ins Feuer und sprach die Worte. „Halliwell-Manor!" Dann trat sie in die grün gefärbten Flammen und verschwand.

Erleichtert atmete er auf und wandre sich zu Gideon um. „Immer noch hier?", fragte er den Ältesten kühl und begab sich zum Schreibtisch. Es warteten Aufsätze auf ihn. Außerdem brauchte er etwas um sich abzulenken.

„Ja immer noch. Ich werde nicht schlau aus Ihnen! Aber das tut angeblich keiner!", meinte der Lehrer und rieb sich die Schläfen. Kurz vor dem Schreibtisch hielt Severus inne und wandte sich zu einem versteckten Schrank. Daraus holte er zwei Gläser und eine Flasche mit bernsteinfarbener Flüssigkeit. Er goss in die beiden Gläser ein und reichte eines davon an Gideon. Dieser nahm dankend an. „Auch wenn Sie es glauben oder nicht, aber insgeheim bewundere ich Sie! Ich habe Jahre gebraucht um das Vertrauen des Kindes zu bekommen und ihnen hat sie es von Anfang an gegeben, auch wenn sie es immer wieder missbrauchen! Außerdem bewundere ich ihren Mut!", gab der Älteste zu und setze sich neben Severus auf das Sofa.

Der Tränkemeister kippte sein Glas, bevor er sich nachgoss und antwortete. „Erklären Sie das genauer!" Damit sprach er auf den Mut an und das wusste Gideon auch.

„Sie haben einen der mächtigsten Zauberer ihrer Welt ausspioniert und in ihrer Zukunft steht auch noch Großes bevor. Langsam frage ich mich nicht mehr, wieso Helena Wächter des Lichts Kräfte hat. Außerdem habe ich nachgeforscht, wieso sie so mächtig ist. Das Kind ist das Bindeglied zwischen dieser magischen Welt und unserer. Ihr steht noch ein großes Schicksal bevor!" Der Älteste nippte an seinem Glas. Er war zwar im Dienst, aber es sprach nichts gegen ein wenig Alkohol.

Severus schluckte. Schicksal! Wie sehr er dieses Wort hasste. Und was bedeutete jetzt das mit diesen Wächter Kräften. Irgendwie war sein Hirn heute auf Standby. Snape bekam einfach nichts mehr logisch gedacht. Ein zweiter Glasinhalt wurde gekippt und ein dritter folgte. Auch Gideon zog mit. „Was bedeutet das jetzt genau?", fragte er schließlich.

Der Zauberschuldirektor seufzte. „Ich darf keine Zunkunftsvorhersagen machen!" Damit erhob er sich. „Gut ich werde dann gehen! Man sieht sich vermutlich noch oft genug!" Kurz verneigte er sich und beamte sich weg.

Verwirrt blieb Severus sitzen und widmete sich der Flasche Cognac. Die Hausaufgeben würden schon nicht davon laufen. Alleine dieser Gedanke versetzte ihn einen Stich. Nein, Papiere konnten nicht aufstehen und davon gehen, die nicht. Aber Kinder konnten es. Seufzend goss er sich etwas ein und betrachtete es durch das Glas. Wieso tat er es schon wieder? Zur Flasche greifen? Alte Gewohnheit bei Schmerz. Und dabei hatte er sich doch geschworen … er brachte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende, sondern trank das Glas aus.


	38. Was soll nicht noch alles passieren?

**Was soll nicht noch alles passieren?**

Der Länge nach schlug Hermine auf. Die Halliwells hatten vor Jahren ein kleines Gitter vor dem Kamin aufgestellt, damit Helena sich nicht weh tun konnte und über dieses war die Gryffindor nun gefallen. Das Klirren machte auf sie aufmerksam und die Schwestern eilten aus der Küche herbei. Sie waren gerade dabei gewesen ihre Tassen abzuwaschen. „Hermine?", stellte Helena verwirrt fest und half ihrer Freundin hoch. Diese sah sehr verstört aus. „Was ist passiert?" Den Briefumschlag in ihren Händen beachtete sie gar nicht.

„Ich ähm … Snape schickt mich … Er meinte, ich sollte mit dir reden und hat mich dazu vom Unterricht freigestellt, um mit dir zu lernen!", stotterte Hermine und sah ihre Freundin dabei an. Erst dann fiel ihr der Brief wieder ein, denn sie dann prompt an das Mädchen gegenüber reichte. Doch diese schüttelte den Kopf und nahm ihn nicht an.

„Behalt ihn! Ich kann im Moment nichts ertragen, was meine Laune runterziehen könnte. Immerhin haben wir die Quelle besiegt!", schloss sie hocherfreut ab. Als sie Hermines verständnislosen Blick bemerkte, begann sie sofort mit der Erzählung über die Geschichte der Unterwelt. Die Braunhaarige folgte gespannt. Immer wieder grinste Helena als sie sah, wie erstaunt Hermine manchmal die Augen oder der Mund aufging. Die Geschichte war spannender als der Stoff den Binns immer brachte. Schnell vergaßen sie auf den Brief, der mittlerweile auf dem Couchtisch lag. Es war schon spät, als Piper die beiden Mädchen aus einer Diskussion über Dämonen riss und ins Bett schickte. Die beiden Gryffindor widersprachen nicht und verschwanden sofort in Helenas Zimmer, wo sie Hermines Koffer fanden. Snape hatte ihn tatsächlich bringen lassen. Nachdem die beiden umgezogen waren und am Bett lagen, kam Cole ins Zimmer und erzählte wie immer als Gute-Nacht-Geschichte eine seiner dämonischen Abenteuer. Helena gefiel es zu Hause zu sein, auch wenn ihr Gewissen etwas anderes sagte. Sollte Snape doch bleiben wo der Pfeffer wuchs.

Früh am Morgen weckte Phoebe die Mädchen zum Frühstück. Hermine hatte wunderbar geschlafen, doch Helena hatte recht lange gebraucht, bevor sie ins Reich der Träume entgleiten konnte. Sie schob es auf die vergangene Aufregung. Immerhin wären sie fast alle drauf gegangen. Doch im letzten Moment war alles gut gegangen.

„Ich hoffe, ihr nutzt die Zeit tatsächlich zum Lernen!", mahnte Piper, während sie nach dem Frühstück zu dritt den Abwasch machten. Die Mädchen nickten. „Gut, ich muss nämlich in den Club, ebenso wie Leo. Phoebe muss Arbeiten, Paige auch und Cole hat mal wieder was zu erledigen. Also seid ihr beiden alleine." Begeistert klang die älteste Halliwell nicht bei dem Gedanken, doch sie konnte die beiden nicht mitnehmen.

„Keine Sorge, Piper. Wir beamen uns in die Zauberschule, damit wir dort die Bücher benutzen können. Sigmund wird schon auf uns aufpassen! Oder Miss Donovan, weil wir uns ja in der Bibliothek aufhalten!" Helena wischte ein Teller trocken und ließ es dann ins Regal schweben. Telekinese war doch was Tolles. Hermine verzog leicht ihren Mund. Wieso durfte man nicht ohne Zauberstab zaubern?

„Das ist eine wunderbare Idee! Dann muss ich nicht andauern Angst um euch haben. Am besten ihr brecht gleich auf", schlug die Schwester vor und warf unabsichtlich einen Stapel Teller um. Schnell hob sie die Hände um das zerbrechliche Gut in der Luft anzuhalten. Die Jüngste lächelte mal wieder über die Tollpatschigkeit ihrer Schwester und half ihr die Teller aus der Luft zu fischen. Auch Hermine ging ihnen zur Hand.

„Sag mal, Zauberschule … darf man da auch mit Zauberstab zaubern?", fragte Hermine kleinlaut und stopfte ihre Bücher in die Tasche. Helena hatte ihr zwar versichert, dass die Bücher der Zauberschule mehr als ausreichend waren. Doch die Strebsame wollte sich nicht darauf verlassen. Nachdem sie endlich fertig waren, fassten sich die Mädchen an den Händen und beamten in die Schule.

Hermine staunte nicht schlecht, als sie die unzähligen Regale voll Bücher sah. Hogwartsbibliothek war nichts dagegen. Pince würden die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen. Die Mädchen stellten ihre Taschen auf einen Tisch und sahen sich um. Plötzlich kam eine rothaarige Frau auf sie zu.

„Helena! Schön dich zu sehen! Was macht ihr den hier?", wollte sie sofort wissen. Die 38-jährige sah zwar streng aus, war aber recht nett, wenn man sie länger kannte. Miss Donovan sah die beiden forschend an. Die junge Halliwell hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.

„Wir wollen hier für unsere Prüfungen in Hogwarts lernen! Und wollten Sie fragen, ob Sie uns beim Suc…", begann Helena, doch sie wurde unterbrochen. Donovan schritt einfach an den beiden vorbei und zog hier und da ein Buch aus dem Regal.

„So leid es mir auch tut, aber Mr. Monkeyshines braucht meine Hilfe!", erklärte sie und stapelte Bücher auf ihren Armen. Als es zu viele wurden, erschien ein Astralzwilling neben ihr und nahm weitere Bücher. Doch auch für zwei Personen waren es zu viele.

Helena zog Hermine zu der Bibliothekarin und nahm ihr die Bücher ab. „Lassen Sie uns erst einmal helfen!" Sie wusste das Monkeyshines Literatur unterrichtete. Immerhin war sie selbst hier Schülerin gewesen.

„Ich kann trotzdem nicht auf euch aufpassen! Und sonst hat auch keiner Zeit! Am besten ihr setzt euch in eine Klasse!" Noch immer zog sie hier und da Bücher heraus. Zu viert eilten sie dann zu einem Klassenzimmer und brachten die Lesewerke hinein. Mr. Monkeyshines zwinkerte der Halliwell zu und auch die Schüler grüßten sie höflich.

Anstatt sich in eine Klasse zu setzen, blieben die beiden einfach alleine in der Bibliothek. Es war viel stiller hier. Keine Miss Pince die rumgeisterte, kein Slytherin, der einem plötzlich einen Streich spielte. Einfach nur Ruhe. Die Bücher die sie brauchten, fanden sie auch einfach. Nach zwei Stunden half ihnen dann Sara bei der weiteren Suche. Immerhin war sie ja die Assistentin von Miss Donovan. Mit dem älteren Mädchen hatten sie jede Menge Spaß und wurden auch teilweise vom Lernen abgelenkt. Doch die beiden störte das wenig. Sie lachten und scherzten, bis es Zeit zum Mittagessen war. Sara und die beiden Hogwartsschülerinnen begaben sich in den Speisesaal der Zauberschule. Wie immer saßen alle brav an den Tischen und warteten bis die Lehrer eingetreten waren. Sobald diese das Zeichen gegeben hatte, setzten sich auch die Schüler. Wie sehr sie diese Atmosphäre doch vermisst hatte. Helena schnappte sich einen Apfel und biss hinein.

„Miss Halliwell! Das habe ich richtig vermisst. Aber ich tue es jetzt gerne wieder: Bitte essen Sie etwas Vernünftiges, nicht nur einen Apfel!", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Mr. Feeney, der Telekinese-Professor stand lächelnd hinter ihr. Wie immer musste ein Lehrer während dem Essen immer wieder durch die Tischreihen gehen, um die Schüler eventuell vom Zaubern abzuhalten. Oder sie zu ermahnen was zu essen. „Helena, wie geht es Ihnen in Hogwarts?" War die Frage, die ihm auf der Zunge lag. Auch den anderen schien es so zu gehen. Die Schüler und Professoren in der Nähe lauschten ihrer Erzählung gespannt. Sie lachten, als sie ihnen von den Besenflugstunden erzählte, oder von der Stunde in der sie einen Knopf in einen Käfer verwandeln mussten. Die Mittagspause verging schnell und die Mädchen kehrten wieder in die Bibliothek zurück.

Eine kleine Hauselfe rüttelte an seinem Ärmel. „Professor Snape? Sir, Professor Dumbledore hat Elly befohlen, Meister zu holen!", piepste sie aufgeregt. Snape schlief richtig tief und fest, was bei der halb leeren Cognacflasche, die am Boden lag, kein Wunder war. Elly hatte schon oft mitbekommen, dass er zu alten Gewohnheiten tendierte, wenn ihm etwas weh zu tun schien. Anscheinend wusste er nicht anders damit umzugehen. „Meister muss aufwachen!"

Grummelnd schlug er die Augen auf. „Warum verlangt Dumbledore schon wieder nach mir?" Er richtete sich langsam auf. Sein Kopf hämmerte, als ob kleine Feen mit einem Hammer drauf schlagen würden. Was brauchte der Alte denn schon wieder? Vermutlich wollte er ihn nur wieder eines Besseren belehren. Was anderes war ja auch nicht zu erwarten. Severus fuhr sich mit den Handflächen übers Gesicht und gähnte. Seit wann ließ er sich so gehen? Kopfschüttelnd erhob er sich und schritt in seine Räume um sich frisch zu machen und umzuziehen. Doch als er zurückkehrte in seine Räume, traf er auf jemand unerwartetes. „Lucius? Was verschafft mir die Ehre am frühen Morgen, mein Freund?" Die Worte trieften nur so vor Sarkasmus. Aber das war eben die Art der „Freundschaft" der beiden.

„Severus, mein Freund, du siehst nicht besonders gesund aus", stellte er belustigt fest, „Ich bin hier, weil für heute ein Treffen angesagt ist und ich nicht möchte, dass du noch einem fern bleibst. Man zweifelt inzwischen an deiner Loyalität! Und das willst du doch nicht, oder?" Er warf sein langes blondes Haar nach hinten und stütze sich auf seinen überflüssigen Gehstock.

Seine gespielte Sorge ließ Snape beinahe auflachen. Doch erhielt sich zurück. Stattdessen wandte er sich seinem Schreibtisch zu, auf dem immer noch die unkorrigierten Aufsätze lagen. Schmerzhaft erinnerte er sich an gestern Abend. Sie war weg! Aber irgendwie war das auch gut so. Bei ihren Schwestern konnte es ihr nur besser ergehen. Schnell wandte er sich um, sodass seine tiefschwarzen Haare nach hinten fielen. „Natürlich werde ich dem Treffen beiwohnen. Niemand soll an mir zweifeln! Immerhin habe ich viel für den Lord geopfert. Außerdem habe ich, wie du siehst ja wieder unbeschränkt Zeit. Und nun entschuldige mich, der Schulleiter wünscht mit mir zu sprechen!" Der Blonde verabschiedete sich nach seinem Kurzbesuch und Severus schritt durch den Kamin zu Dumbledore. Gespannt, was dieser so früh von ihm wollte, erschien Snape im Kamin des Schulleiters.

Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, welch Überraschung. Nachdem Severus vor ihm platzgenommen hatte, begann der Schulleiter zu sprechen. „Guten Morgen, mein Junge. Wie ich hörte, haben sich Helena, als auch Hermine eine Auszeit zum Lernen genommen. Ich werde nicht nachfragen, ob du etwas damit zu tun hast. Nein das werde ich nicht. Ich möchte dich nur bitten, solange bis deine Tochter wieder zurückkehrt, dich nicht den Abgründen hinzugeben, die so auf jemanden lauern können." Dumbledore erhob sich und schritt zum Fenster. Severus rollte mit den Augen. Wieso nur hatte er genau sowas erwartet? Der Alte wurde durchschaubar! „Du kannst gehen, wir sehen uns ja dann zum Frühstück." Und somit war das kurze Gespräch beendet. Keine Worte darüber, wie man Helena zurückholen konnte. Nur ein Ratschlag, ein eigenartiger, dennoch ahnte Severus was gemeint war. Sein Gewissen rührte sich. Immerhin war das kein Befehl, sondern eine Bitte eines Freundes. Befehle konnte man leicht ignorieren, aber Bitten nicht. Daher fand er sich eher widerwillig am Frühstückstisch ein, aß aber nichts. Der Appetit war ihm schon gestern vergangen. Keiner der Kollegen wagte etwas zu sagen, vermutlich war es Dumbledores Werk. Aber es war auch gut so. Er hasste Konversationen sowieso aufs Blut. Sobald die ersten Schüler die Halle verließen, schloss er sich ihnen an und eilte in die sichere Dunkelheit und kühle seines Kerkers.

Die beiden Mädchen hatten einen witzigen Tag in der Zauberschule verbracht, als Paige plötzlich vor ihnen stand und sie nach Hause orderte. Hermine merkte, dass ihre Freundin ihre Schwester nicht wirklich leiden konnte. Und das brachte sie auch zur Ansprache, als die beiden alleine in Helenas Zimmer lagen. „Kann es sein, dass du Paige nicht magst?", fragte sie leise und legte den Kopf schräg um Helena zu sehen.

Diese stütze sich auf ihre Arme und hob den Kopf. „Wie kommst du denn da drauf?", fragte sie und versuchte verwirrt zu klingen, doch es gelang ihr schlecht. War es wirklich so offensichtlich, dass sie die Matthews nicht wirklich mochte? Wenn ja, dann musste sie sich eine neue Taktik einfallen lassen.

„Naja du siehst sie immer so genervt an, wenn sie was sagt und sonst bist du auch nicht sonderlich nett zu ihr!", erklärte Hermine. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wenn sie falsch lag, würde es extrem peinlich werden für sie. Doch die junge Halliwell setzte sich auf und sah schuldbewusst an.

Helena wusste nicht recht, wie sie es erzählen sollte. Immerhin wusste sie selbst nicht ganz, woher das rührte. Normalweise verstand sie sich mit fast allen Personen die sie kannte. Slytherin ausgenommen. Immerhin hatte sie auch Snape sofort in ihr Herz geschlossen, aber an den wollte sie keinen Gedanken mehr verschwenden. „Weißt du … ich denke ich mag sie nicht, weil sie plötzlich da war", druckste sie herum. Ihr Pyjamaoberteil wickelte sie um ihren Finger.

Auch die Braunhaarige hatte sie aufgesetzt. So ein ernstes Gespräch verlangte vollste Aufmerksamkeit. „Du meinst nach dem Tod von Prue?" Als sie ihre Freundin nicken sah, legte Hermine behutsam einen Arm um die Schulter ihrer Freundin. „Es muss hart gewesen sein, wenn eine Schwester stirbt und plötzlich ist eine Neue da", schlussfolgerte sie.

Tränen begannen sich in ihren Augen zu sammeln. „Ja … man fühlt sich da selbst so auswechselbar!", schluchzte Helena, „außerdem tut es immer noch weh, wenn ich an sie denke!" Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, bevor sie zu weinen begann. Hermine drückte ihre beste Freundin an sich um sie zu trösten. Eine Weile saßen sie so da, bis sich die Schwarzhaarige wieder beruhigt hatte.

Hermine hielt sie solange fest, bis Helena nicht mehr weinte. „Du hast deine Schwester richtig gerngehabt. Klar, dass du Paige nicht magst, immerhin ist sie ja quasi der Ersatz für Prue." Sie würde ja nicht anders reagieren, wenn sie eine Schwester hätte. Die Braunhaarige ließ ihre Freundin los und sah sie aufmunternd an. Ob die Halliwell schon jemals jemand anderen das erzählt hatte? „Wenn es dich so trifft, dass deine Schwester tot ist, was denkst du wie sehr es Snape mitnimmt, das du weggelaufen bist?", begann die Gryffindor ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. Sie wusste, wieso sie gerade jetzt damit anfing. „Und du hast ihn doch auch lieb, oder etwa nicht?"

Die letzte Träne weggewischt, sah sie ihre Freundin verständnislos an. Wieso begann sie jetzt wieder von Snape? Der sollte doch bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst. „Dem stört es doch nicht weiter, dass ich weg bin. Immerhin ist ein Kind doch nur ein Klotz am Bein!", murrte sie und gab ihrer Freundin zu verstehen, dass sie nicht weiter darüber sprechen wollte. Helena legte sich wieder hin und wandte Hermine den Rücken zu. Doch schlafen konnte sie nicht. Zu sehr waren ihre Gedanken nun bei ihrem Vater. Ob er sie wirklich vermisste? Dabei mochte er sie doch eigentlich nicht, oder? Fragen über Fragen quälten sie und hielten sie vom Schlaf ab.

Der Tag schritt ohne besondere Vorkommnisse voran und Severus wurde zunehmend nervös. Lange war er schon nicht auf einem Treffen gewesen und nun würde er wieder einem beiwohnen müssen. Allein der Gedanke daran zu den alten Gewohnheiten zurück zu kehren, ließen ihn schaudern. Wie sehr Helena ihn doch geprägt hatte in den paar Monaten. Endlich war der Unterricht um und er verschwand in seine Räume. Blasser als sonst stand er nun vor seinem Spiegel und betrachtete sich in seiner Todesserrobe. Seiner Tochter zu liebe hatte er eigentlich ohne diese Dinge auskommen wollen, doch jetzt wo sie weg war, musste er sich ja nicht mehr Sorgen machen, wenn er nicht mehr zurückkehrte. Keiner erwartete ihn zurück. Pünktlich um 20 Uhr erschien er vor der alten Riddle-Villa. Wie immer wartete Lucius auf ihn. „Guten Abend mein Freund. Du siehst Blass aus!", bemerkte der Blonde und schritt voran. Seufzend folgte Severus seinem Schulfreund ins Haus. Die andere würden bestimmt schon warten. Viele waren nicht übergeblieben, da mehr als die Hälfte entweder tot oder in Askaban war. Die beiden Todesser schritten durch das alte Herrenhaus und hielten schließlich vor einer vermoderten Tür. „Bereit deine alten Freunde wieder zu sehen?", fragte Lucius amüsiert und stieß die Tür, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, auf. Wie erwartete saßen schon die alten Bekannten da. Seit Voldemort seine Macht eingebüßt hatte und verschwunden war, hatte Lucius den Vorsitz der Treffen übernommen. Daher standen alle auf, als sie den Raum betraten. Misstrauische Blicke wurden Severus zu Teil doch er ignorierte sie und bedachte alle mit seinem kühlsten Blick. Seine altbekannte Maske hatte wieder seine Miene versteinert, als er sich neben Malfoy niederließ.

„Liebe Todesser-Freunde. Wie immer finden wir uns hier zusammen, damit keiner von uns vergisst, wenn wir zu dienen haben. Auch wenn wir den dunklen Lord noch nicht gefunden haben, werden wir dennoch nicht aufgeben! Und Severus hat etwas, was uns weiter helfen könnte! Seine Tochter ist eine Halliwell! Die können bestimmt einen Zauber entwickeln, der uns hilf den Lord zu finden!" Lucius Eröffnung reichte aus, um Severus Status als treuer Todesser bei den anderen wieder herzustellen. Sofort sahen sie ihn wieder so an wie früher. Ehrfürchtig. Als der Blonde das alles kund tat, versetzte es Severus einen Stich. Helena als Mittel zum Zweck? Wollte er nicht genau das verhindern? Er würde das nicht zu lassen. Der Lord durfte einfach nicht zurückkehren. Nun ruhten alle Blicke auf ihm und man erwartete, dass er allen berichtete, wie sehr er darauf hinarbeitete, dass seine Tochter etwas für den Lord tat.

Daher erhob er sich und sah sich in der Runde um. Im war nicht besonders wohl, und das nicht nur bei der Sache. Seit heute Morgen fühlte er ein Gefühl des Übels, doch er hatte es verdrängt und war seinem Alltag nachgegangen. „Es tut mir leid euch mitteilen zu müssen, dass die jüngste Halliwell, welche meine Tochter zu sein scheint, nicht mehr an meiner Seite ist, sondern zurückgekehrt ist zu ihren Schwestern! Aber ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um sie dazu zu bringen, mir wenigstens einen Zauber auszuhändigen, der den Lord wiederbeleben kann!" Er sagte dies mit solch gespielter Überzeugung, dass es die Todesser zum Jubeln brachte. Severus ließ sich jedoch wenig begeistert in seinen Stuhl fallen. Alles um ihn begann sich zu drehen, und das gefiel ihm gar nicht. Daher verfolgte er den Rest des Treffens eher passiv und versuchte interessiert auszusehen. Endlich war das Ende in Sicht und die Todesser machten sich auf den Weg. Nur Lucius und Severus blieben zurück. Der Schwarzhaarige rieb sich die Schläfen. Was war heute nur los mit ihm?

„Severus, du bist nicht nur blasser als sonst, sondern siehst auch noch kränklich aus!", stellte Lucius fest. Lag da etwa Besorgnis in seinen Worten? Oder bildete Severus sich das ein? Der Blonde verschwand hinter einer Tür und kam mit einem Glas Wasser wieder. „Trink das!", sagte er barsch zu dem Tränkemeister und reichte ihm das Glas. In einem Zug leerte der Slytherinhauslehrer das Wasser, doch Besserung war nicht in Sicht.

Schwankend erhob er sich. „Ich denke, ich werde heute noch Pomfrey einen kleinen Besuch abstatten", gab er leise zu. Was er natürlich nicht machen würde. Lieber würde er in seinem Kerker verenden. Aber dieser Wunsch war ihm bis jetzt noch nie erfüllt worden. Er verabschiedete sich von seinem „Freund" und verließ das Haus. Dabei stütze er sich immer wieder an der Wand ab. Was zum Teufel war nur los. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären. Etwas Falsches konnte er nicht gegessen haben, immerhin hatte er den ganzen Tag nichts zu sich genommen. Gerade noch so viel Kraft um zu apparieren, verschwand er nach Hogsmead.

Eine Woche verging und Helena und Hermine verbrachten jeden Tag in der Zauberschule. So lernte Hermine ein paar Zaubertricks ohne Zauberstab. Sie konnte Gegenstände nun bedingt schweben lassen. Das ließ sie ihren anfänglichen Groll wegen Helenas Macht ein stückweit vergessen. Der Brief, denn die braunhaarige Gryffindor bei der Ankunft bei sich gehabt hatte, lag immer noch am Couchtisch im Wohnzimmer. Die beiden verschwendeten außer beim Lernen keinen Gedanken an Hogwarts. Zu viel machte es ihnen Spaß mit den Zauberschülern zu albern. Schon bald erfuhr Hermine, dass ihre Freundin so berühmt war wie Harry. Doch es störte sie nicht, da man sie auch beachtete. Man interessierte sich dafür, wie es war als Muggelstämmige eine Hexe zu sein. Die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihr zuteilwurde, gefiel der Granger ein wenig. Helena hingegen schien sich nichts sehnlicher als Abgeschiedenheit zu wünschen. Außerdem aß sie recht wenig, was ihren Schwestern nicht sonderlich gefiel. Es nahm sie mehr mit, als sie zugeben wollte.

Es war mittlerweile Wochenende und die Halliwells saßen gemeinsam mit Hermine beim Abendessen. Alle erzählten sich munter und fröhlich, was sie die Woche so erlebt hatten. Nur Helena stocherte lustlos in ihrem Essen und überlegte, wie sie schnellstmöglich vom Tisch wegkam. Doch plötzlich schlug Piper mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch und die junge Halliwell zuckte zusammen. „Es reicht Helena! Du wirst den Brief lesen und dann wirst du nach Hogwarts beamen und dich entschuldigen!" Helena brauchte eine Zeitlang bis sie kapierte, was ihre Schwester meinte.

Achja, Snape. Phoebe hielt ihr den Brief hin. Widerwillig las sie ihn. Bei jedem Wort kamen ihr die Tränen. Es war tatsächlich alles eine große Entschuldigung. Für alles, was er jemals getan zu haben schien, oder was er dachte ihr angetan zu haben. Am liebsten wäre sie ihm sofort in die Arme gefallen. Snape hatte sie tatsächlich gern, auch wenn er es nie aussprechen würde. Dennoch sprach der Brief für sich. Sofort sprang sie auf. „Hermine wir müssen zurück nach Hogwarts! Sofort!" Es tat ihr schrecklich leid, dass sie ihn alleine gelassen hatte. Schnell war sie in ihrem Zimmer, und packte das nötige zusammen. Hermine kam wenig später ins Zimmer und tat es ihr gleich. Nachdem die beiden fertig waren, machten sie sich auf nach Hogwarts.

Wie eine Irre lief sie durchs Schloss und suchte nach ihrem Dad. Doch er war nirgends zu finden, auch nicht im Kerker. Wo sollte sie suchen? Hermine war dabei keine große Hilfe. Ungehalten lief die Treppen hinab und blieb in einer Trickstufe hängen. Der Länge nach schlug sie hin und schürfte sich den Arm auf. Leise fluchte sie und versuchte ihr Bein zu befreien. Doch sie schaffte es nicht. „Brauchen Sie Hilfe?", vernahm Helena die Stimme ihrer Hauslehrerin. Die Schwarzhaarige nickte so heftig, dass ihre leichten Locken auf und absprangen. Natürlich versuchte sie auch ihre Tränen verstecken, welche sich aus Verzweiflung einen Weg aus ihren Augen gesucht hatten. Wo war Snape nur? McGonagal sah ihren aufgeschürften Arm und geleitete die Befreite zum Krankenflügel. „Miss Halliwell ich bitte sie nun, ruhig zu bleiben. Sie müssen stark sein. Vor gut einer Woche kam ihr Vater von einem Treffen zurück und ist zusammengebrochen. Seither versuchen wir ihn zu wecken und herauszufinden was er hat!" Wie angewurzelt blieb Helena stehen. Was? Ihr Dad war krank und sie wusste nichts davon? Noch mehr Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augenwinkeln und nahmen ihr die Sicht. McGonagal nahm das geschockte Kind an der Hand und führte sie in den Krankenflügel. Gleich neben der Tür entdeckte sie Ron, mit einer Gipshand. Ob sie wissen wollte, was ihm wiederfahren war? Doch ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit galt dem Mann in schwarz am Ende der Bettenreihe. Sie riss sich von McGonagal los und lief zu Snape. Wie eine Wachsfigur so blass lag er da. Die Wangen waren eingefallen und er sah so aus, als ob er tot wäre. Heulend vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in seinem schwarzen Umhang. Was war nur mit ihm los? Tröstend platzierte Minerva ihre Hand auf der Schulter der Weinenden. „Wir haben schon so viel versucht. Vielleicht wissen sie, was los ist", versuchte die Professorin irgendwie das Kind vom weinen abzubringen. Doch es half nichts.

Bitterlich weinend lag sie halb auf Severus Oberkörper. „Dad es tut mir leid", schluchzte sie. Plötzlich stand Potter neben ihnen und nahm Helena in den Arm. Harry war zwar da um Ron zu besuchen, doch als er seine Freundin sah, musste er sie einfach trösten. Es war schön, dass sie wieder da war. Und es tat weh, sie so weinen zu sehen. Nur umso fester drückte er sie an sich, als sie weiterhin murmelte. „Es ist meine Schuld, alles meine Schuld!" Helena wusste nicht wieso, aber es musste ihre Schuld sein. Sie war nicht da gewesen und hätte ihm vielleicht bei was auch immer helfen können. Und jetzt lag er da, rührte sich nicht. Vorsichtig löste sie sich von Harry, der ihr immer noch gut zu sprach. Vielleicht halfen ja ihre Heilkräfte. Langsam stellte sie sich vor seinem Bett hin und legte die Hände auf die Stelle, wo sein Herz sein müsste. Wie immer dachte sie an die Liebe zu ihm. Ihre Hände begannen zwar zu glühen, dennoch geschah nichts weiter. Ein weiterer Weinkrampf schüttelte sie. Machtlosigkeit hasste sie in solchen Fällen. „Leo!", war ihr einziges Wort bevor sie sich wieder an Harrys Schulter ausheulte. McGonagal konnte nicht anders, als die beiden Gryffindor aus der Krankenstation zu lotsen. Widerwillig wurde Helena von ihrem regungslosen Dad entfernt. Sie wollte bei ihm bleiben. Doch Gonni drohte mit Punkteabzug. Und das war im Moment eher schlecht, wie sie gleich darauf von Harry erfuhr. Anscheinend war Norbert geschlüpft und auch schon auf dem Weg nach Norwegen, oder wohin auch immer, so genau hörte sie nicht zu. Sie wollte zu Snape.

Leo indes, war Helenas Ruf nicht gefolgt, da er bereits in Hogwarts war. Er saß in Dumbledores Büro. Gemeinsam mit Gideon versuchten die Männer eine Lösung für Severus Starre zu finden. „Es kommt nur noch eines in Frage! Ein Dämon!", schloss Dumbledore seinen Vortrag. Gideon und der Wächter des Lichts nickten. Das würde einleuchten. Aber wieso sollte ein Dämon sich an Snape vergreifen?

„Was, wenn es eine Falle ist? Wenn ein Dämon so versucht an Helena ran zu kommen?" Immerhin war es, nachdem Tod der Quelle, von größerer Priorität für die Dämonen geworden eine Halliwell zu töten. Demjenigen winkte nämlich der neue Posten als Unterweltboss. Das war allen bewusst. Auch Leo. Dieser erhob sich und schritt auf und ab. „Die Schwestern werden sich gemeinsam darum annehmen!"

„Nein!", nun erhob sich auch Gideon, „Das ist zu gefährlich! Am besten ein paar Leute der Zauberschule!" Natürlich würden nur die Schwestern wissen, was zu tun war, aber auch in der Zauberschule gab es fähige Zauberspruchfinder. Auch wenn keiner so gut wie Phoebe war. Aber es war egal. Irgendwas würde man schon finden.

Dumbledore seufzte und rieb sich den Nasenrücken. Severus hatte schon so viel mitmachen müssen und nun auch noch das. Was kam noch? „Gut, versucht alles, was geht. Er muss nur wieder zurückkommen." Er machte sich schreckliche Sorgen um den Jungen. Und Helena würde auch nicht glücklich sein, wenn sie erfuhr, was mit ihrem Dad war.

Harry und Hermine versuchten ihre Freundin irgendwie zu trösten, doch es half nichts. Die Halliwell war untröstlich und gab sich an allem die Schuld. Nachdem die anderen eingeschlafen waren, lag Helena noch immer wach im Bett und weinte stumm vor sich hin. Ihrem Dad ging es schlecht und sie hatte es nicht gewusst. Wenn sie da gewesen wäre, würde er jetzt bestimmt in seinem Bett liegen und schlafen. Und sie wäre neben ihm und würde sich an ihn kuscheln. Erneut schüttelte sie es vor Schluchzen. Sie musste was unternehmen. Vorsichtig glitt sie aus dem Bett und trat aus dem Schlafsaal. Sie würde zu Snape in den Krankenflügel gehen. Ohne große Umschweife beamte sie an sein Krankenbett und legte sich neben ihn ins Bett. „Es tut mir leid Dad!", flüsterte sie ihm zu und schloss die geröteten Augen. Ihre Hand suchte Seine. Diese war schrecklich kalt und ließ sie zurück zucken. Sachte schmiegte sich an ihn. Er war eiskalt. Vielleicht sollte sie versuchen ihn zu wärmen. Vorsichtig konzentrierte sie ihre Feuermagie darauf, ihre Hände aufzuwärmen. Diese legte sie auf seine Wangen, welche ebenfalls eisig waren. Vielleicht war er deswegen so extrem blass. Vielleicht war er eingefroren. Ein absurder Gedanke, aber bei den dämonischen Flüchen gar nicht so abwegig. Helena setze sich auf und konzentrierte sich nur auf ihren Dad. Ihre Hände glühten rot. Das Glühen ging auf seine Wangen über und breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus und wanderte langsam seinen Körper entlang. Überall wo das rote Glühen gewesen war, bekam seine Haut wieder ein wenig Farbe. Erfreut keuchte sie, als sie ihren Dad nach Luft schnappen hörte. „Dad!", murmelte sie und gähnte. Wieso nur machten sie solche Kunststückchen immer so müde. Die junge Halliwell schmiegte sich dich an ihren aufgewärmten Vater und begab sich rasch ins Land der Träume. Was Tage lang von fähigen Zauberern und Hexen versucht worden war, hatte eine kleine Hexe in Ausbildung geschafft. Severus Arm schlang sich automatisch um Helena und drückte sie an sich. Seine Tochter, wie sehr er sie doch liebte.


	39. Weil ich ihn lieb hab

**Weil ich ihn lieb habe**

Poppy Pomfrey war außer sich, als sie die junge Halliwell im Bett von Snape fand. Diese Tatsache, ließ sie nicht mal bemerken, dass Severus Gesicht nicht mehr wächsern war, sondern etwas Farbe angenommen hatte. Stattdessen schimpfte sie mit dem ungehorsamen Kind. Helena sah beschämt zu Boden, während die Medihexe zeterte. Verstohlen ging ihr Blick immer wieder zu ihrem Dad. Sie war sich nicht bewusst, etwas Falsches getan zu haben. Was denn auch? Sie war nur neben ihm eingeschlafen. „Miss Halliwell! Hören Sie mir gefällig zu, wenn ich mit ihnen schimpfe!", mahnte die Frau.

„Verzeihung Madame!", murmelte das Mädchen noch beschämter. Doch als plötzlich ein Geräusch aus dem Bett von Snape kam, hellte sich ihre Miene auf und sie sprang neben das Bett. „Dad!" Seine Gesichtszüge hatten sich zu einer schmerzverzerrten Grimasse verzogen. Was hatte er denn? „Dad?", fragte sie besorgt. Doch es kam keine weitere Reaktion.

Madame Pomfrey zog sofort ihren Zauberstab und führte einen Diagnosezauber aus. Ratlos atmete sie aus. Zuerst Tagelang keine Reaktion und jetzt das. Was hatte der Tränkemeister denn nur? Alles hatten sie schon ausprobiert, doch nichts hatte funktioniert. Und jetzt schlief dieses Kind eine Nacht bei ihm und sein Zustand hatte sich verändert. Er sah vitaler aus, fast so als ob er irgendwie aufgetaut wäre. „Was hast du eigentlich gemacht?", wollte sie abrupt von dem Mädchen wissen.

Helena wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. „Er war so kalt. Daher habe ich ihn aufgewärmt. Es war fast so, als ob er eingefroren war!" Das bestätigte nur Pomfreys Vermutungen. Die junge Halliwell griff nach Snapes Hand. Sie war normal temperiert. „Madame Pomfrey? Vielleicht hat ein Dämon ihn verflucht, oder vergiftet!", sprach das junge Mädchen ihre Befürchtung aus. Ihr kamen schon wieder die Tränen. In kreisenden Bewegungen fuhren ihre Daumen über seinen Handrücken. Er wirkte so steif. Irgendwas musste da noch sein. Ohne auf die Antwort der Medihexe zu warten, beschloss die junge Halliwell langsam ihn Snapes Geist einzudringen, wozu sie die Augen schloss. Sie stieß zwar nicht auf seine Barriere, sondern auf die eines Fremden. Hatte sich da etwa jemand eingenistet? Und das in ihrem Vater? _Wer ist da_? Doch sie bekam keine Antwort, sondern wurde nur raus gedrängt. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete, war sie auf ihrem Hinter gelandet. Sofort rappelte sie sich auf und sah die verwirrte Krankenschwester an. „Wo ist Professor Dumbledore?"

Poppy kam gar nicht mehr mit. Eben noch stand das Kind kerzengerade vor ihr und im nächsten Moment saß sie auf ihrem Hosenboden. „Professor Dumbledore ist in seinem Büro. Wieso fragst du das?" Dieses Kind verwirrte sie immer mehr. Wie nervös sie doch wirkte. Was hatte sie angestellt? War etwa seine eigene Tochter Schuld an seinem Zustand. Doch ohne weitere Worte lief Helena plötzlich aus der Krankenstation. Sie wollte ohne weitere Zeit zu verlieren zu Dumbledore. Gut, dass sie das Passwort noch kannte.

Der Schulleiter war recht verwirrt als er das gehetzte Mädchen vor seinem Schreibtisch sah. „Aber Helena, was ist denn passiert?" Mehr passieren, als passiert war, konnte ja nicht. Zumindest hoffte er das. Der arme Junge lag immer noch wie tot im Krankenflügel. Bestimmt war sie deswegen hier. Immerhin hatte Minerva ihm erzählt, wie bitterlich sie geweint hatte. „Wir versuchen schon alles, um deinem Dad zu helfen. Glaub mir!", versicherte er ihr sofort. Albus erhob sich und schritt um seinen Schreibtisch herum auf sie zu.

„Dessen bin ich mir im Klaren, Sir. Aber ich habe etwas heraus gefunden. Irgendetwas scheint in ihm drinnen zu sein. Zumindest etwas, dass seinen Geist blockiert! Vielleicht ist es einfach nur ein starker Zauber!", mutmaßte sie und sah den Schulleiter mit großen Augen an. Dieser war wieder einmal fasziniert von dem Wissen und den Ideen der Halliwell. Diese Familie hatte es ihm schon immer angetan. Wie schön es doch wäre, wenn er mit Sicherheit behaupten könnte, er wäre ihr Großvater. Doch es war ihm auch egal, wenn nicht.

Er lehnte sich gegen seinen Schreibtisch und sah auf das Mädchen herab. „Das könnte gut sein. Immerhin weist sein Körper äußerlich nichts auf. Denkst du, dass wir da irgendwas tun können?" Natürlich würde sie es wissen. Immerhin war sie doch nicht so ein dummes Kind. Albus schritt zu einem Bücherregal und suchte ein Buch über Mentalmagie.

Helena wurde immer unruhiger. Wieso waren die Erwachsenen eigentlich nicht gleich drauf gekommen? Immerhin war Dumbledore doch der mächtigste Zauberer hier, oder? Schweigend folgte sie mit ihren Augen seinem Tun. Wieso unternahm er nicht gleich etwas? „Sir, vielleicht sollten wir irgendwie in seinen Geist eindringen um dieses … Ding gleich vor Ort zu vertreiben!", schlug sie vor und erntete ein geistesabwesendes Kopfnicken.

Dumbledore blätterte in dem Buch und schlug es schließlich zu. „Vielleicht können deine Schwestern und du einen Zauber entwickeln." Er sah das Mädchen an, welches nickte. Noch immer dachte er an Gideons und Leos Worte. Wie konnte sowas aber eine Falle sein? Würde ein Dämon es wagen sie alle geistig anzugreifen? War er dazu fähig?

Wenig später fanden sich die Halliwells, Gideon, einige Lehrer – darunter Dumbledore – und ein fähiger Arzt der Ältesten im Krankenflügel ein. Dr. Hespen war in der magischen Welt berühmt dafür, dass er sofort eine Diagnose hatte und das hier war ziemlich eindeutig. Ein Fluch, oder sogar ein Dämon selbst hatte versucht seinen Geist zu vergiften, doch Snape hatte sich gewährt, wenn auch unbewusst. Einen so starken Geist wie den seinen zu brechen wäre ein Meisterkunststück. Und der Dämon hatte das nicht mit einberechnet. Daher war es zu dieser Reaktion seines Körpers gekommen. Phoebe hatte auf die Schnelle auch einen halbwegs brauchbaren Zauberspruch zustande gebracht. Doch Gideon war immer noch der Meinung, dass die Schwestern es nicht tun sollten.

„Und ich sage dir, dass du dich nur dagegen aussprichst, weil du meinen Dad nicht magst!", bemerkte Helena nach einem hitzigen Streit zwischen Gideon und den Schwestern. Wie immer hatte sie sich zurück gehalten und erst in einer Ruhepause das Wort ergriffen. Alle wandten sich zu ihr um. Gideon schien empört. Sie hatte ruhig gesprochen, dennoch konnte man in ihren Augen sehen, wie sehr sie die Trödelei nervte. Die junge Halliwell trat an das Bett ihres Vaters und nahm seine Hand mit ihren. Sie waren so riesig im Gegensatz zu ihren. Erneut kullerte eine Träne aus ihren Augen. Immer wieder zuckte sein Gesicht, doch ansonsten blieb er regungslos.

Gideon öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, doch die Schwestern hielten ihn davon ab. „Wir machen das jetzt aus Schluss basta!", giftete Phoebe den Ältesten an, entriss ihm das Blatt Papier, auf dem der Spruch notiert war und trat neben Helena. Auch die beiden anderen kamen zu ihren Schwestern. „Okay, wie machen wir es am besten. Die Barriere fühle ich selbst ohne mich anzustrengen. Irgendwer sollte sie versuchen einen Spaltbreit zu öffnen!"

Helena drückte kurz seine Hand, bevor sie ihre Schwestern ansah. „Ich mach das! Sobald ich es geschafft habe, könnt ihr anfangen mit dem Zauber!" Sie atmete tief ein und schloss die Augen. Falls es wirklich ein Dämon war, dann war das hier nicht ganz ungefährlich. Aber es war ihr egal, immerhin ging es hier um seine Gesundheit. Noch immer machte sie sich Vorwürfe, weil sie ihn alleine gelassen hatte. Snape war zwar ein Mann, der alleine klar kommen konnte, dennoch hatte die junge Hexe das Gefühl, dass sie auf ihn Acht geben müsste. Immerhin griffen Dämonen immer gerne die Menschen an, die den Halliwells am nächsten standen. Vorsichtig drang sie in seinen Geist ein. Es kostete sie einiges an Kraft, sich nicht wieder raus drängen zu lassen, doch sie schaffte es, die Barriere ein wenig zu öffnen. Auch wenn es nicht viel war, dennoch spürte sie, was ihr Vater bisher immer alles verschlossen hatte. Unheimlicher Schmerz stürmte auf sie ein. Snape war ein Mensch, dem schon viel wiederfahren war, wie sie nun erst so richtig erkannte. Jahrzehnte alter Schmerz und daneben auch neuer, der erst eine Woche alt sein musste. Anscheinend hatte sie ihn wirklich damit verletzt, dass sie weg gewesen war. Tränen rannen aus ihren geschlossenen Augen. Wenn sie das gewusst hätte, wäre sie sofort nach der Vernichtung der Quelle zurückgekehrt. Dass ihre Schwestern den Spruch sprachen, bekam sie gar nicht mit. Erst als eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter ruhte, löste sie ihren Geist von seinem und schlug die Augen auf. Ein völlig entspannter Snape lag auf dem Bett und atmete gleichmäßig. Doch er war nicht wach. „Hat es denn nicht funktioniert?", fragte sie leicht panisch. So große Sorgen hatte sie sich noch nie gemacht.

Tröstend nahm Phoebe sie in den Arm. „Doch hat es. Aber er ist erschöpft und braucht Schlaf und Ruhe. Komm, wir lassen ihn ein bisschen alleine!" Sie nahm Helena am Handgelenk und führte sie zur Tür. Ron kam mit, da er den Krankenflügel endlich verlassen durfte. Unterwegs weihte er seine Freundin über die Geschichte mit Norbert ein. Enttäuscht sah die junge Halliwell auf den Boden. Immerhin hätte sie gerne einen richtigen Drachen gesehen und auch gerne gefüttert. Natürlich lachte sie, als der Rotschopf ihr erklärte, wie er in der Krankenstation gelandet war. Er ließ selbst nicht das aus, was er selbst nur von Harrys Erzählung hatte. Doch eine Kleinigkeit wollte er ihr nicht sagen. Erst als die Schwestern sich verabschiedet hatten und die beiden Kinder wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum waren, bekam sie das Detail.

Harry, Neville und Draco hatten Strafarbeit bekommen, weil sie nach der Nachtruhe draußen erwischt worden waren. Harry und Neville hatten Norbert zu Charlie auf einen Turm gebracht und Draco hatte ihnen nachspioniert, dabei waren sie leider alle drei erwischt worden. Als Strafarbeit waren die drei mit Hagrid in den Wald geschickt worden. Dort hatten sie ein gruseliges Monster gesehen. Draco war davon gelaufen und hatte Harry alleine zurückgelassen. Dieser war jedoch von einem Zentaur gerettet worden. Und dieser hatte dem jungen Potter erzählt, dass Voldemort hinter dem Stein der Weisen her sei. Gespannt hatte Helena den beiden Jungen zu gehört und schluckte.

„Das heißt, dass Quirrell den Stein für Voldemort stehlen will?" Dass Ron zusammenzuckte ignorierte sie. Harry nickte. Nachdenklich sah Helena aus dem Fenster. Also war der Bösewicht doch nicht tot. Und der Stotterer würde ihm helfen zurück zu kommen. Das wiederum bedeutete, dass Harry in Gefahr war. „Wir müssen das verhindern!", sprach sie laut aus und sah die drei Freunde an. Diese nickten. Obwohl sie ihrem Dad versprochen hatte, nichts zu tun, würde sie ihm nicht folgen können. Immerhin schaltete sich das Bedürfnis ein, Unschuldige zu retten. Achja, ihr Vater. „Leute, ich werde heute im Krankenflügel bleiben!" Damit erhob sie sich.

Doch Harry und Hermine standen ebenfalls auf. „Wir kommen mit!" Die Braunhaarige warf Ron einen giftigen Blick zu, damit auch er sich bewegte. Entgeistert erhob er sich umständlich. Erstens wollte er nicht schon wieder in den Krankenflügel und zweitens wollte er nicht freiwillig zu Snape. Doch er hatte keine andere Wahl. Helena war froh, solche Freunde zu haben. Hermine hackte sich bei ihr unter und folgte ihr in den Krankenflügel.

Noch immer lag Snape da wie tot. Fast schon wären Helena wieder die Tränen gekommen. Aber sie wusste ja, dass er nur Zeit und Ruhe brauchte. Leise schoben sie drei Stühle ans Bett, während die junge Halliwell am Bett platznahm. Pomfrey war grade nicht da, aber auch wenn sie es wäre, würde Helena nicht vom Bett runtergehen. Sachte küsste sie ihn auf die Stirn und sah ihn dann besorgt an. Wie lange er wohl noch schlief. Ron verzog das Gesicht, als er sah, dass das Mädchen Snape küsste. „Wieso küsst du die ole Fledermaus?", fragte er mit dem entsprechenden Tonfall. „Weil ich ihn lieb habe!", konterte die junge Halliwell und bedachte den Rotschopf mit einem strengen Blick. „Ach komm schon! Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass du ihn nicht magst!", legte Ron noch nach. „Das war, weil ich sauer auf ihn war. Aber ich habe gemerkt, dass ich mein eigenes Temperament zurück schrauben muss!", gab sie zu und sah wieder zu ihren Dad.

Was sie nicht wusste war, dass er jedes Wort hörte und aufnahm. Selbst wenn er die Augen nicht öffnen konnte. Aber Severus konnte genau hören wer da im Raum war. Wie gerne er doch diesem Weasley Bengel Punkte abgezogen hätte. Doch Helenas Worte rührten ihn. Vielleicht gab es doch noch eine Möglichkeit auf eine allerallerletze Chance. Und diesmal würde er sie wirklich nutzen. Er würde auch versuchen sich ein wenig zurückzunehmen. Immerhin wollte sie sich auch ihm zu liebe ändern.

„Du hast doch nen Knall! Wir reden hier von Snape. Dem fiesen bösen Kerkermonster!", erinnerte Ron seine Freundin und sprang auf. Für ihn war es unvorstellbar. Er hatte schon zu viel Böses mitbekommen und erzählt bekommen, als das er Snape jemals als Mensch ansehen könnte. Immerhin waren die Zwillinge oft von ihm bestraft worden.

Hermine seufzte. „Halt mal die Luft an Ron! Snape ist Helenas Dad und nicht irgendein Monster! Vielleicht siehst du das mal ein!" Sie stand ihrer besten Freundin bei. Immerhin hatte sie mitbekommen, wie Helena in der einen Woche ergangen war. Auch wenn sie es nicht zugegeben hatte, hatte sie bemerkt wie die junge Halliwell gelitten hatte.

Auch Harry, dem Snape am übelsten bisher mit gespielt hatte, stand für ihn ein. „Bitte Ron. Das Schuljahr ist bald um und jeder hier hat sich damit abgefunden. Nur du nicht! Nur weil Fred und George dich andauernd mit Schauermärchen füttern? Wenn nur die Hälfte davon wahr wäre, würde Heli nicht mehr vor uns sitzen! Außerdem hast du nicht mitbekommen, wie Snape sich – nicht viel aber immerhin – verändert hat seit Schulbeginn?" Ron nickte. Doch das musste er zugeben. Also gab er nach und setzte sich wieder. Severus war erstaunt, dass Potter so dachte. Immerhin hassten sich die beiden doch.

Für Helena war das Thema somit abgehackt. Während die beiden versucht hatten den Rotschopf zu besänftigen, hatte sie ihre Hände mit denen ihres Vaters verglichen, indem sie ihre in seine Hand gelegt hatte. Als es still wurde sah sie auf. „Was machen wir jetzt wegen Voldemort? Morgen beginnen die Prüfungen. Ich denke, dass da auch Quirrell ziemlichen Stress haben wird. Außerdem wird er ja nicht wissen, wie man an Fluffy vorbei kommt", überlegte das Mädchen laut und ihre Freunde stimmten ihr zu. Dann hatten sie ja noch Zeit. Wieder fiel ihr Blick auf ihren Dad. Er hatte sich nicht gerührt. Wie fest er wohl schlief?

Er könnte schreien. Diese Kinder wollten doch tatsächlich etwas Gefährliches tun. Wieso konnte er sich immer noch nicht bewegen? Severus wollte es ihnen auf der Stelle ausreden, doch er konnte nicht. Diese Schwäche machte ihn rasend. Aber sie hatten sich entschlossen zu warten. Gut so, dann hatte er ja auch Zeit es ihnen auszureden. Das war eine Sache der Erwachsenen und nicht der Kinder. Und schon gar nicht die Angelegenheit seiner Tochter. Er fühlte sich wie eine überfürsorgliche Mutter, doch er konnte nicht anders. Im Moment konnte er sowieso nur die warme Berührung von Helena genießen und zuhören. Und dabei wollte er ihr doch eintrichtern, dass man nicht lauschte.

Die ganze Nacht über hatte die junge Halliwell neben ihrem Dad verbracht. Madame Pomfrey hatte eingesehen, dass es nichts bringen würde sie aus der Krankenstation zu verweisen. Da sie sich reinbeamen konnte, würde ein Türverriegelungszauber auch nichts bringen. Also lag sie eine ganze Zeit lang wach neben ihm. Die Nervosität zwecks der Prüfungen machte sich bemerkbar. Wie sehr sie ihn nun gebraucht hätte. Bestimmt hätte er irgendwelche beruhigenden Worte auf den Lippen gehabt. Zumindest dachte sie das. Stattdessen versuchte sie sich selbst zu beruhigen und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. Ihren Kopf platzierte sie auf dem Oberarm. Nachdem sie endlich eingeschlafen kuschelte sie sich automatisch an ihn. Etwas, das ihm, wenn er wach wäre, sicher nicht gefallen hätte. Es wäre zu viel an Zärtlichkeit. Doch so musste er es über sich ergehen lassen.

Früh am Morgen weckte die Medihexe das Mädchen und schickte sie zum Frühstück. Als sie sie zur Tür rausschob musste sie der jungen Hexe immer wieder versichern, dass ihr Vater bestimmt noch nicht allzu früh aufwachen würde. Helena nahm es so hin und beeilte sich zu ihren Freunden. Auch diese waren nervös. Immerhin waren die Prüfungen wichtig und entschieden darüber, ob sie in das nächste Jahr aufstiegen oder nicht.

Als der Tag endlich vorbei war und somit die Prüfungen für den Tag, lief sie sofort zu Snape. Immer noch schien er zu schlafen. Daher setzte sich Helena wieder an die Bettkante und begann seine Hand zu streicheln. Wenn ihr das zu Schulanfang jemand aufgetragen hätte, wäre sie tot umgefallen. Wer hätte schon gedacht, dass sie Snape jemals so gern haben könnte. Doch jetzt war es irgendwie so, was hätte sie gemacht, wenn sie ihn niemals kennen gelernt hätte? Daran wollte sie gar nicht denken. Die junge Hexe lehnte sich zurück und kuschelte sich wieder an ihren Dad. Wann er wohl wach wurde? Sie wandte ihren Kopf zu ihm und dachte nach. Wie lange konnte ein Mensch denn schlafen? Ohne nachzudenken hob sie ihre Hand und wollte seine Hackennase berühren, doch plötzlich fand sie sich in einem festen Griff wieder. „Lass das!", flüsterte Snape und sah sie streng an.

„DAD!", rief sie laut aus und fiel ihm um den Hals. Er war wach. Severus ließ ihre Hand los und schloss sie in seine Arme. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn, als ob sich die beiden Jahre nicht gesehen hätten. Dabei war es nur eine Woche gewesen. Es war ein wenig unnatürlich für ihn, selbst die Umarmung zu erwidern. Er müsste sich noch daran gewöhnen. „Es tut mir so leid. Ich werde nie wieder einfach so weggehen!", versprach sie ihm und drückte ihn nur noch fester.

Langsam, nach einer Zeit, drückte er sie sachte von sich weg. Severus sah sich kurz um, und rutschte zur Bettkante. Doch wie auf ein Kommando stand Poppy neben ihm bedachte ihn mit einem strengen Blick. Wie er den Blick hasste. Schon als Schüler hatte sie ihn immer so angesehen und schon damals hatte er es nicht ausgehalten. Also blieb er mit verschränkten Armen im Bett. Dass Helena eher neckend grinste, gefiel ihm noch weniger. Er grummelte nur etwas Unverständliches. Seine Tochter lachte, doch Madame Pomfrey schnaubte nur und verschwand in ihrem Büro. Severus rieb sich die Nasenflügel und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. So viel Aufregung war nicht gut im Moment. „Wie waren die heutigen Prüfungen?", fragte er um ein belangloses Thema anzuschlagen. Da ihr Grinsen nicht erlosch, hatte er gute Hoffnungen.

Sie saß immer noch neben ihm uns grinste ihn an. „Super gut. Ich hoffe nur, dass es schnell vorbei geht und die Ferien beginnen. Dann können wir endlich wieder nach Hause und Remus wiedersehen!" Ihr Gesicht strahlte und ihre Augen blitzten vor Freude auf. Helena schmiegte sich wieder an ihn. Automatisch legte er einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Wieso er das tat konnte er nicht sagen. „Dad? Wie ist das eigentlich passiert?" Mit schief gelegtem Kopf sah sie ihn an. Er zuckte bloß mit der Schulter. Severus konnte sich noch genau an das Treffen erinnern, doch nicht mehr daran, wie er nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Die ganze Zeit über, bis her wach geworden war, waren ihm schleierhaft. Er hatte zwar ein wenig wahrgenommen, doch der irgendwie war er die ganze Zeit über im Dunkeln gewesen und hatte gegen etwas angekämpft. Helena gab sich wohl mit der Antwort zufrieden, denn sie hackte nicht weiter nach. Irgendetwas anderes schien ihr jedoch auf der Zunge zu liegen, dass sah er ihr an. „Ähm … ich darf doch wieder mit dir mitkommen in das Haus, oder?", fragte sie leise und klang beschämt.

Severus drückte sie näher an sich. Wie untypisch für ihn, doch er wollte ihr zeigen, dass sie natürlich willkommen war. „Ich würde sagen, wir streichen die letzte Woche aus dem Protokoll und machen weiter wie bisher. Möchtest du etwa nicht mehr mit mir mitkommen?" Er sah auf sie hinab.

„Natürlich will ich bei dir bleiben!", rief sie geschockt aus und rückte noch näher an ihn heran. Ihre Arme schlang sie um seinen Oberkörper und ihr Kopf lag auf seiner Brust. Helena konnte seinen regelmäßigen Herzschlag fühlen. Er war wieder gesund. Das war ihr im Moment sowieso wichtiger als alles andere in der Welt. Sie wollte einfach nur hier bleiben und nicht wieder von ihm weg. Als es Abend wurde, schickte er sie schließlich in den Gemeinschaftraum. Die ganze Zeit ,die er im Krankenflügel verbringen musste, ging das so weiter. Und das waren gut zwei Wochen, solange wie auch die Prüfungen dauerten.


	40. Happy End?

**Happy End?**

Der letzte Tag der Prüfungen war da. Snape würde auch bald aus dem Krankenflügel verschwinden dürfen. Länger würde er es auch nicht mehr aushalten. Auch wenn Helena ihn jeden Tag besuchte und ihm hin und wieder Bücher, oder die zu korrigierenden Prüfungen und Aufsätze brachte. Jedes Mal, wenn er sie sah, hatte er das Gefühl, dass er ihr irgendwas Wichtiges hatte sagen wollen. Er wusste nur nicht mehr was es war. Jeden Tag erzählte sie ihm davon, wie die Prüfungen verlaufen waren und was sonst so im Schloss passierte. Dabei saß sie immer neben ihm, während er seinen Arm um sie gelegt hatte. Ob er in den Ferien auch Zeit für solch innige Momente hatte?

Endlich war es vorbei. Hermine quatschte aufgeregt über die letzte Prüfung, während die anderen drei endlich entspannen wollten. Harry war es gelungen Heli davon abzuhalten mal wieder in den Krankenflügel zu verschwinden. Er wollte, dass sie zu viert am See entspannten. Doch so richtig entspannt sah er nicht aus. Eher nachdenklich. Und das machte Helena irgendwie Sorgen. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass Harry sich öfter an die Stirn griff. Natürlich konnte sie dank ihrer Kräfte auch fühlen, dass ihn immer wieder Schmerzen wegen seiner Narbe plagten. Auch jetzt zuckte er manchmal zusammen. Laut Ron war das so seit er aus dem Wald zurückgekommen war. Anscheinend hängt das irgendwie mit Voldemort zusammen. Die vier steuerten auf ein schattiges Plätzchen zu. Doch plötzlich blieb Harry wie vom Donner gerührt stehen und sah sie erkenntnisvoll an.

„Das gibt's doch nichts! Wieso haben wir das übersehen!" Ohne weitere Worte lief er zu Hagrids Hütte davon. Den anderen drei blieb nichts anderes als verwirrt zu folgen. Und deswegen war sie nicht zu ihrem Dad gegangen?, fragte sich Helena betrübt. Um nicht zurück zu bleiben, beschleunigte sie ihren Schritt. Der Halbriese stand vor seiner Hütte und strahlte bei ihrem Anblick. Doch Harry ließ ihm keine Zeit etwas zu sagen. „Hagrid, von wem hattest du das Drachenei?", fragte er sofort.

Der große Mann sah einen Moment überrumpelt drein. Doch er fing sich rasch wieder und antwortete. „Ähm von so einem Typen aus dem Pub im Dorf. Ich hab ihn nicht gesehen, weil er seine Kapuze nicht ablegte! Wir haben getrunken, geredet und Karten gespielt!", erklärte er locker und schnitzte an einem Holzscheit herum.

Helena wurde klar, worauf ihr schwarzhaariger Freund hinaus wollte. „Über was habt ihr geredet, Hagrid?" Immerhin war er sicher betrunken gewesen, und Hagrid war so schon gesprächig genug. Die junge Halliwell war erstaunt über Harrys Scharfsinn. Natürlich! Es war so nahe gelegen und sie hatten es nicht gesehen.

„Naja über Tiere, immerhin hatte er ja ein Drachenei dabei. Ich sagte ihm, man muss nur wissen, wie man die Tiere unter Kontrolle hat …", begann Hagrid, doch Harry unterbrach ihn rüde. „Habt ihr auch über Fluffy geredet?" Der Halbriese nickte. „Sicher. Ich sag zu ihm, du musst nur wissen, wie du die ruhig stellst. Bei Fluffy zum Beispiel, spiel ihm Musik und er schläft wie ein Welpe …" Ihm wurde klar, was er gerade gesagt hatte und sah die Kinder an, die bereits davon liefen. Er hätte nichts sagen sollen. „Halt wo wollt ihr hin? Bleibt hier!"

„Habt ihr dass gehört! Das war bestimmt Quirrell oder Voldemort unter dem Umhang! Und der wird nicht mehr lange warten! Snape liegt noch im Krankenflügel und das wird er nutzen. Immerhin war er es doch, der ihn auch an Halloween aufgehalten hatte!", sprudelte es aus Harry heraus. Die anderen nickten. Das würde bedeuten, dass Quirrell es sicher noch heute versuchen würde. „Wir müssen zu Dumbledore!", meinte der junge Potter aufgebracht.

„Gut sucht ihr Dumbledore! Ich geh zu Dad!", erklärte Helena und lief die Treppen zum Krankenflügel hoch. Gehetzt kam sie vor Snapes Bett zum Stehen, doch dieser schlief. Das tat er in letzter Zeit sehr oft. Vielleicht eine Nebenwirkung, die hoffentlich noch abklingen würde. Immerhin sah es Snape nicht ähnlich lange und so oft zu schlafen. Die junge Halliwell beugte sich zu seinem Gesicht vor und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Dad, ich weiß, dass ich es nicht tun soll, aber wenn Quirrell den Stein für Voldemort stielt, ist alles im Arsch!" Sie zuckte selbst bei dem einen Wort zusammen. Wäre er wach, hätte sie jetzt bestimmt eine kassiert. „Ich hab dich unheimlich doll liebt! Aber manchmal muss eine Halliwell tun, was eine Halliwell eben tun muss", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und verließ dann die Krankenstation. Wer wusste, wann sie wieder kam.

Unterwegs trafen sich die vier Gryffindors wieder. Anscheinend war Dumbledore schon beiseite geräumt worden und McGonagal glaubte ihnen nicht. „Dann müssen wir heute Nacht eben selbst da runter! Und hoffen, dass wir Quirrell zuvor kommen!", beschloss Harry und die drei nickten. Also war es nun beschlossene Sache. Wieso musste Dumbledore auch ins Ministerium reisen. Helena war nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache. Immerhin würde es Snape nicht gefallen. Jetzt wo sie sich wieder zusammengerauft hatten, konnte sie doch nicht wieder etwas Unüberlegtes tun. Was würde er nur wieder von ihr denken? Doch sie hatte ja noch Zeit sich um zu entscheiden.

Es wurde Nacht und die junge Halliwell hatte keine Entscheidung getroffen. Sie würde wohl mitkommen müssen. Außerdem würde sie die drei ungern alleine lassen. Vor allem aber wollte sie nicht als Angsthase da stehen. Gerade als sich die vier unter den Umhang verstecken wollten und losgehen, kam McGonagal in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Da alle, bis auf Helena unter dem Umhang waren, sah die Hauslehrerin auch nur diese. „Miss Halliwell, ich weiß es ist spät, aber ihr Vater möchte Sie sehen!"

Die junge Halliwell hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne und tat so, als ob sie sich strecken würde und gähnte auch noch. „Ähm wieso denn?", fragte sich mit fragendem Gesicht. Es war bereits spät, wieso würde Snape sie sehen wollen? Hatte er etwa das gehört, was sie ihm zu geflüstert hatte? Sie schluckte und sah die Professorin fragend an.

„Das weiß ich nicht. Er bat mich nur Sie in den Krankenflügel zu bringen!", sagte sie lauter als zuvor und wandte sich um. Sie setzte voraus, dass die Schülerin ihr folgte. Helena sah auf die Stelle, an der die drei standen und deutete ihnen, dass sie alleine gehen mussten. Betrübt folgte sie der Gryffindorhauslehrerin. Hoffentlich gab es keinen Ärger. Aber so würde sie zumindest nicht die Strafe danach erdulden müssen, dass sie in den dritten Stock gegangen wäre.

Helena fühlte sich unheimlich schuldig, als sie an das Bett ihres Vaters trat. Dieser war gerade dabei mit Pomfrey zu diskutieren. Vielleicht konnte er ja schon heute noch gehen. Doch die MediHexe war anderer Meinung. Daher blieb er mit eiserner Miene und verschränkten Armen am Bett sitzen. Die junge Halliwell setze eine unschuldige Miene auf und trat näher. „Hallo, Dad. Wie geht es dir denn heute so?", fragte sie unheimlich interessiert. Zu interessiert nach Snapes Meinung.

Argwöhnisch sah er sie an. „Besser als sonst und dennoch werde ich hier festgehalten!" Die letzten Worte hatte er lauter ausgesprochen, damit auch Madame Pomfrey es hören konnte. Sachte klopfte er neben sich aufs Bett und seine Tochter krabbelte hinein und schmiegte sich sofort an ihn. Etwas Gutes hatte die ganze Sache ja gehabt. Zuvor hatten sie nie solch innige Momente genossen und jetzt war es tagtäglich, dass sie nebeneinander saßen. Doch Severus merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Helena kam ihm ein wenig zu nervös vor. „Hattest du heute noch etwas vor?"

Kaum merklich zuckte die Gryffindor zusammen. „Ähm nein. Ich war heute Nachmittag bei dir und da hattest du so friedlich geschlafen und da dachte ich mir, ich sollte dich abends noch besuchen, aber das hatte ich verpennt. Gott sei Dank hat Professor McGonagal mich dann zu dir geschickt. Wieso eigentlich?" Fragend sah sie ihn an. Jetzt würde es wohl raus kommen.

Severus öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Was sollte er jetzt sagen? Er wollte sie eigentlich nur hier haben, weil er sie heute noch nicht gesehen hatte, aber das konnte er schlecht zugeben. Daher musste er irgendwas anderes sagen. Vielleicht etwas, dass auf ihr seltsames Betragen anspielte. „Gäbe es denn einen Grund, weswegen ich dich zu mir rufen müsste?" Mit Genugtuung sah er, dass sie sich mehr als ertappt fühlte und schluckte.

Erwischt. Helena schluckte. Was sollte sie jetzt wohl tun. Wieso wusste Snape eigentlich immer alles. Lügen konnte sie in diesem Moment auch nicht. Erstens, sollte er sich nicht aufregen und zweitens konnte sie noch nie sonderlich gut lügen. Doch bevor sie antworten konnte, durchzuckte sie eine Vision. _Harry, Ron und Hermine waren bereits unter dem Hund und bestritten ein riesiges Schachspiel. Ron wurde dabei verletzt. Das Bild wechselte und sie sah erneut Harry, diesmal alleine, wie er ein paar Stufen nach unten schritt. Dort stand Qirrell vor einem Spiegel. In der nächsten Sequenz löste er seinen Turban und entblößte ein Gesicht auf seinen Hinterkopf. _Vor Schreck aufschreiend fiel sie fast vom Bett, wenn ihr Dad sie nicht festgehalten hätte.

Schnell wie eine Schlange, war er nach vorne und hatte sie an der Schulter gepackt. Völlig verstört sah sie ihn mit großen Augen an, unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen. Vermutlich hatte sie eine dieser Visionen gehabt. „Helena was hast du gesehen!" Doch sie schien zu verstört zu sein um etwas zu sagen. Es musste wirklich schlimm gewesen sein. Daher drang er sachte in ihre Erinnerungen ein. Severus schnappte vor Schreck nach Luft. Auch er wäre beinahe vom Bett gefallen. Voldemort! Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr seinen rechten Arm, doch er versuchte schnell wieder seine Maske aufzusetzen. „Sind Potter und seine Freunde in den dritten Stock gegangen?" Doch sie gab noch immer keine Antwort. Da er sie noch immer an der Schulter festhielt, schüttelte er sie sachte. „Ist Harry zu dem Hund gegangen? Sprich!", forderte er mit scharfem Ton und sie nickte. Ohne weitere Worte sprang Severus aus dem Bett. „Wieso müsst ihr Kinder immer euren eigenen Kopf haben. Wieso seid ihr nicht zu Professor Dumbledore gegangen?"

Langsam fand Helena ihre Stimme wieder. Es war klar, dass ihr Dad so reagierte. Anscheinend war es schlimmer, als sie dachte. „Weil … weil Professor McGonagal meinte, dass er weg wäre. Und sie hat uns auch nicht geglaubt!" Auch das Mädchen schwang sich aus dem Bett und beobachtete ihren Vater, wie er etwas suchte. „Dads Zauberstab", murmelte sie und hielt die Hand auf. Sofort erschien der Holzstab darauf und sie hielt ihn Snape hin. „Und da haben Harry, Hermine und Ron eben entschieden, dass ganze selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Ich wollte ja mitkommen, aber ich hatte dir ja versprochen mich da raus zu halten."

Der ehemalige Slytherin nahm ihr dankend den Stab aus der Hand und schritt zügig zur Tür. „Schön dass du nicht mitgegangen bist. Dennoch hättest du es mir sofort sagen müssen. Jetzt können wir nur noch hoffen, dass die drei noch am Leben sind!" Er konnte hinter sich hören, wie Helena nach Luft schnappte. Das Kind beschleunigte ihre Schritt und lief bald nehmen ihm her den Gang entlang. Wenn Dumbledore nicht da war, musste er eben alleine da runter. „Lauf bitte zum Lehrerzimmer und sag meinen Kollegen, was geschehen ist. Ich werde versuchen zu retten, was noch zu retten ist!"

Mit geweiteten Augen sah sie ihn an. „Du willst alleine zu Fluffy? Weißt du nicht mehr, was das letzte Mal passiert ist?", erinnerte sie ihn geschockt. Bestimmt würde es diesmal schlimmer ausgehen. Helena würde ihn bestimmt nicht alleine gehen lassen. Jetzt wo er sich immer noch erholte, wollte er sich schon wieder in Gefahr begeben. Wenn Madame Pomfrey ihn beim Aufstehen erwischt hätte, hätte er was erleben können.

Genervt rollte er mit den Augen. Wie schlimm es doch war, wenn das Kind seinen eigenen Vater so besorgt ansah. Als ob er hier das Kind wäre. „Gut, dann bleib eben bei mir, aber halte dich zurück! Das Biest ist gerissen!" Und bissig, fügte er im Gedanken an. Selbst wenn er nur daran dachte, schmerzte ihn schon sein Bein. „Nein, warte. Du kannst nicht mit. Das ist zu gefährlich! Versuch doch nochmal Professor Dumbledore zu erreichen!" Unschwer erinnerte er sich daran, als er sie in Gewächshaus mitgenommen hatte, und sie dann fast Pflanzenfutter geendet hätte.

Helena konnte fühlen wie er mit sich selbst rang. „Gut, dann versuche ich ihn aufzutreiben. Vielleicht ist er ja wieder da!", sagte sie hoffnungsvoll und wollte schon in die andere Richtung davon laufen, doch plötzlich hielten sie beide inne, um nicht in die Gestalt vor ihnen zu laufen.

„Na wo wollt ihr denn hin? Ich denke nicht, dass Poppy erfreut sein wird über deinen Ausflug, mein Junge!", tadelte Dumbledore den Tränkemeister. Dieser verzog die Miene. Aber gut, dass der Schulleiter wieder da war. Erleichtert atmete die junge Halliwell aus.

„Quirrell ist beim Spiegel und Potter und seine Freunde versuchen ihn aufzuhalten!", berichtete Snape sofort und setzte seinen Fast-Lauf fort. Dumbledores Lächeln gefror und er folgte Severus sofort. Auch Helena versuchte wieder schritt zu halten. „Während du kurz im Ministerium warst, unnötig wie ich vermute, hat sich unser lieber Kollege auf den Weg gemacht. Und die Kinder haben das irgendwie mitbekommen! Und wenn ich nicht Minerva nach Helena ausgeschickt hätte, wäre diese sicher der Dummheit ihrer Freunde gefolgt!", sprach er weiter aufgebracht weiter. Das seine Tochter ihm mit etwas Abstand noch immer folgte, resignierte er gar nicht.

Albus versuchte sich etwas zu fangen, bevor er zu sprechen begann. „Ich dachte mir gleich, dass etwas faul war. Nun gut, lass uns schnell handeln, bevor Harry wegen seinem Heldenmut noch was zustößt." Sie beschleunigten ihre Schritte und machten es der jungen Halliwell umso schwerer zu folgen. Endlich waren sie im dritten Stock, wo der Hund putzmunter über der offenen Falltüre wachte. Dumbledore klopfte sich auf die Taschen, als ob er etwas suchte.

Helena dachte nach, während sie die Männer vor der Türe beobachtete. Noch bevor sie bei den beiden ankam, hatte sie ihre Querflöte in der Hand und begann zu spielen. Erst jetzt bemerkte Snape sie wieder und warf ihr einen strengen Blick zu. Dumbledore jedoch grinste und öffnete die Tür, damit der Klang der Musik zu den Ohren Fluffys dringen konnte. Wie Hagrid gesagt hatte, döste der Hund beim Klang der Noten ein. Nachdem er tief und fest schlief, schlichen Snape und der Schulleiter zu der Falltüre. Noch bevor Severus darin verschwand, wandte er sich zu der Flöte spielenden um. „Sobald wir drinnen sind, schließe die Tür und warte draußen!". Das Kind spürte, dass Widerworte in diesem Moment mehr als unangebracht waren und nickte daher, während ihre Finger munter über die Klappen tanzten.

Minuten um Minuten verstrichen und keiner kam aus dem Raum. Helena war versucht ihnen einfach zu folgen, doch das würde großen Ärger bedeuten. Also blieb ihr nur das Warten. Und diese Option machte die Gryffindor wahnsinnig. Immerhin war sie es gewohnt immer vorne mit dabei zu sein. Ungeduldig schritt sie vor der Türe auf und ab. Was sollte sie tun? Gerade als sie doch ihren Dad und Dumbledore folgen wollte, öffnete sich die morsche Holztüre und Dumbledore kam heraus. Erfreut lief Helena auf den Schulleiter zu, doch sie erstarrte, als sie Harry und Ron hinter ihm bewusstlos her schweben sah. Hermine kam ganz zerzaust als Vorletzte aus der Türe und als Schlusslicht kam Snape. Erleichtert, dass alle wieder da waren, lief sie zu Hermine und begann sie auszufragen. Bereitwillig erzählte die Freundin alles auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel. Auch die beiden Männer hörten genau zu. Irgendwie war Helena froh, nicht dabei gewesen zu sein, aber irgendwie bereute sie es auch so viel verpasst zu haben. Nachdem die kleine Prozession in der Krankenstation ankam, war Madame Pomfrey zu beschäftigt Harry und Ron zu verarzten, als dass sie merkte, wie Snape mit Helena verschwand.

Der Tränkemeister war froh, um die Möglichkeit aus dem Krankenflügel zu verschwinden, auch wenn zwei schwatzende Mädchen neben ihm herliefen. Kurz vor den Treppen hielten die beiden jedoch. Helena sah zuerst zu ihrem Dad und dann zu Hermine. Sie wollte ihn nicht alleine lassen, aber sie wollte auch bei Hermine bleiben. Resigniert seufzte sie. Severus wandte sich um. Da er bemerkt hatte, dass sie stehen geblieben war. Was sollte er mit diesem unentschlossenen Kind nur machen. Am liebsten würde er sie einsperren, damit sie keinen Unsinn machen konnte, aber immerhin war sie ja nicht unten gewesen. Und Miss Granger hätte er auch anders eingeschätzt. Mit verschränkten Armen sah er seine Tochter durchdringend an. Sollte er es wagen. „Wenn du willst, kann Miss Granger in deinem Zimmer übernachten. Aber ich möchte keinen Muckser hören!" Er wusste nicht, wieso er das tat. Vielleicht weil es bereist spät und er unheimlich müde war? Oder Poppy hatte ihm irgendwas untergejubelt. Helena jedoch fiel ihm glücklich in die Arme und beteuerte Hermine, sie könne einer ihrer Pyjamas anziehen. Gleich groß wären die beiden ja. So gingen die drei weiter in seine Räume, während er sich fragte, wieso er diese Worte jemals ausgesprochen hatte. Während die Mädchen in Helenas Zimmer verschwanden, ließ sich er auf seiner Couch nieder. Er war froh, sich endlich wieder hinsetzten zu können. Vielleicht hätte er doch noch im Krankenflügel bleiben soll. Doch stattdessen nahm er sich die restlichen zu korrigierenden Arbeiten und begann mit der Korrektur.

Während Helena in ihrem Kasten nach einem passenden Schlafanzug für Hermine suchte, sah diese sich in dem Zimmer um. Sie hätte niemals gedacht, dass es Snape gestatten würde, dass seine Tochter so ihr Zimmer gestaltete. Aber anscheinend hatte die Freundin das Kerkermonster doch weich gekriegt. Endlich hatte die junge Halliwell ein passendes Gewand für Hermine gefunden. Er war schlicht violett und hatte keine Muster. Helena konnte sich die Schlaue nicht in einem Hello-Kitty-Pyjama vorstellen. Nachdem beide ihren Schlafanzug anhatten, entschlossen sie ins Bett zu gehen. Immerhin war es sehr spät. Doch bevor sie sich hinlegten, wollte Helena ihrem Dad noch gute Nacht wünschen. Sie war sich im Klaren, dass er nicht in ihr Zimmer kommen würde, wenn jemand da war. Also wollte sie sich von ihm ihren Gute-Nacht-Kuss abholen, doch als sie ins Wohnzimmer trat, dicht gefolgt von Hermine, lag Snape am Sofa und schlief tief und fest. Anscheinend ging es ihm immer noch nicht ganz gut. Schnell holte sie eine Decke aus seinem Schlafzimmer und deckte ihn zu. Er rührte sich nicht ein einziges Mal. Nur das Heben und Senken seiner Brust, ließ darauf schließen dass er atmete. Vorsichtig drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Hermine stand neben ihr und beobachtete ihre Freundin. „Ich hab mir Snape immer so vorgestellt, dass er in einem Sarg schläft, oder sich ala Fledermaus irgendwo aufhängt. Oder dass er zumindest einen leichten Schlaf hat. Geht es ihm den überhaupt schon wieder gut?"

Helena legte ihren Kopf schief und grinste. „Was du dir wieder denkst!", doch dann veränderte sich ihre Miene und wurde besorgt, „nein, ich glaube er hätte noch etwas im Krankenflügel bleiben müssen. Aber hat die Aufregung genutzt und ist abgehauen." Sie seufzte und sah ihren Dad noch einmal an. Er sollte sich ruhig ausschlafen. Sorgfältig legte sie die Arbeiten auf dem Couchtisch zurecht, bevor die beiden Mädchen in Helenas Zimmer zurückkehrten. Es war wahrlich Zeit fürs Bett.

Das Schulende rückte schneller heran als gedacht. Das Quartett freute sich tierisch auf die Ferien. Nun gut, Harry nicht sonderlich, aber sie hatten alle versprochen ihm zu schreiben. Und das würden sie auch tun. Harry hatte ihnen sogar die Telefonnummer von den Dursleys gegeben. Ob das so eine gute Idee gewesen war, würde sich noch zeigen. Doch jetzt galt es erst einmal die Schmach zu ertragen, dass Slytherin den Hauspokal gewonnen hatte. Alle Gryffindors saßen in Trauerstimmung am Tisch, während die Halle grün und silber geschmückt war. Die Schlangen waren bester Laune und veräppelten auch noch die Verlierer. Snape war natürlich auch in einer Hochstimmung, doch als er Helenas betrübte Miene sah, dämpfte er seinen Gemütszustand etwas. Er wollte ja nicht wieder Streit auslösen. Dumbledore erhob sich und alle wurden still.

Noch während der Alte zu sprechen begann, fühlte Helena, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Doch es war nichts Schlimmes, sondern eher etwas Gutes, was da kommen würde. „… Vieles wurde verändert, das meiste natürlich zum Guten. Manche haben sich geändert und sind gewachsen an den Aufgaben des neuen Alltags und der neuen Freunde. Doch eines scheint sich augenscheinlich nicht verändert zu haben. Wie ihr seht, meine Lieben, ist die Halle erneut in den Farben Slytherins geschmückt. Doch bevor es zur Verteilung des Hauspokals geht, möchte ich anmerken, dass das Schuljahr noch nicht zu Ende ist und dadurch noch Punkte vergeben werden dürfen. Zuerst an Mr. Ron Weasley! Für die größte und grandioseste Schachpartie, die Hogwarts seit Jahren nicht gesehen hat. 50 Punkte!" Die rote Menge jubelte dem Rotschopf zu. Dumbledore erhob die Hände und die Ruhe kehrte zurück. „Zweitens, an Miss Hermine Granger … für den Einsatz ihrer kühlen Logik im angesichts des heißen Feuers. 50 Punkte!" Hermine klappte der Mund auf und sie fiel Helena in die Arme, diese freute sich riesig für ihre Freundin. Erneut gebot Dumbledore Ruhe. „Drittens. Mr. Harry Potter, der bewiesen hat, wofür das Hause Gryffindor steht, nämlich für Unerschrockenheit und überragenden Mut verleihe ich 60 Punkte!" Der Jubel wurde lauter. Nun stand es gleich mit den Slytherins. Diese wurden zunehmend nervös. Helena sah zu ihrem Vater hoch, ihm schien das alles kalt zu lassen, oder zumindest tat er so. Seine Gefühle verrieten ihn. Er war etwas enttäuscht von seinen Schülern. Entweder hatte die junge Halliwell in Sachen Empathie dazugelernt, oder seine Mauer war schwächer geworden. Erneut begann der Schulleiter zu sprechen und es kehrte totenstille ein. „Viertens verleihe ich 10 Punkte an jemanden, der in diesem Jahr mehr als nur ein Schuljahr geschafft hat. Doch nicht nur deswegen bekommt sie die Punkte für ihr Haus, sondern auch deswegen, weil sie gelernt hat, dass es besser ist einmal zurück zu treten und das Abenteuer anderen zu überlassen um sie damit auch notfalls zu retten. Besagte Punkte gehen an Miss Helena Halliwell für Gryffindor!" Und somit hatten sie den Hauspokal gewonnen. Einige der Löwen konnten sich nicht auf ihren Bänken halten und sprangen auf. Sie warfen ihre Hüte in die Höhe und feierten.

Während Albus die Halle um dekorierte und den Schülern beim Feiern zu sah, bekam er kaum mit, wie Minerva sich gerade noch zurücknehmen konnte und Severus nicht ein schadenfrohes „HA" ins Gesicht zu brüllen. Stattdessen gaben sich die beiden gesittet die Hand. Doch dem Tränkemeister machte es kaum etwas. Immerhin war seine Tochter ja Gryffindor. Daher stimmte er in den Applaus der Lehrer für die Löwen ein. Er hatte gelernt, was es hieß eine Tochter zu haben. Klar, er würde sich nicht von heute auf morgen ändern und einen auf „fröhlichen Mensch" machen. Dennoch war er gewillt sich stetig zu bessern, wenn sie es auch tat. Mit einem leichten Lächeln sah er zu Helena, die ihn unheimlich glücklich anstrahlte.

~ THE END ~ ?

Ja, dass wars dann auch schon … Es hat mich gefreut, dass ihr es gelesen habt ;) Über eine Fortsetzung kann gerne diskutiert werden.

Glg tinschchen


	41. Ferien mit Snape

**Da eine Fortsetzung von manchen Seiten gewünscht wurde, werde ich zuerst ein bisschen was von den Ferien berichten, ehe das zweite Schuljahr beginnt ;)**

**Ferien mit Snape**

Helena konnte es kaum erwarten nach Hause zu kommen. Vor allem, weil sie Remus endlich wieder sehen würde. Diesem fiel sie auch in die Arme, als sie und Severus in dem Haus seiner Tante ankamen. Der Werwolf hatte sie bereits erwartet und hatte sich sogar beim Backen versucht. Elly war ihm natürlich zur Hand gegangen, sonst wäre es eine Katastrophe geworden. Doch so konnte er doch noch den beiden einen annehmbaren Kuchen präsentieren. Helena nahm sofort ein Stück und beteuerte ihm, dass er gut schmecke. Snape rührte wie immer nichts Süßes an.

„Dad iss doch ein Stückchen. Der schmeckt wirklich gut!", versuchte das Mädchen ihren Dad umzustimmen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Er blieb bei seinem schwarzen Kaffee. Zu allem Überfluss sah sie ihn auch noch besorgt an. Er war noch immer so extrem dünn, obwohl Madame Pomfrey alles Mögliche versucht hatte, ihn wieder aufzupäppeln. Doch er schien es nicht anders haben zu wollen.

„Lass diesen Blick, oder es setzt was!", fuhr er sie an, doch sie dachte gar nicht daran. Das Remus lachte, trug nicht sonderlich zur Besserung der Situation bei. Er erntete einen bösen Blick, der sein Lachen zwar verstummen ließ aber es blieb ein Lächeln. „Könntet ihr beide das lassen? Mir geht es hervorragend! Glaubt ja nicht, dass ich nicht mitbekommen hätte, was ihr beiden gestern besprochen hattet!"

Remus grinste weiterhin. Nun waren Severus und Heli erst den zweiten Tag wieder zu Hause und dennoch hatte er sich schon mit ihr verschworen. Sie wollten dem Tränkemeister so gut es ging unter die Arme greifen, damit er sich weiterhin erholen konnte. Und das schien ihm nicht sonderlich zu gefallen. „Severus, wir sind lediglich um deine Gesundheit besorgt! Und das wohl zu recht!", wand der Werwolf ein und nahm einen Schluck Früchtetee. Das Snape schnaubte, belustigte ihn nur noch mehr. Immerhin kam es ihm nicht so vor, als ob Severus es niemals gewohnt war, umsorgt zu werden.

Leider waren die Schüler nicht verschont geblieben und hatten über die Ferien wieder Hausaufgaben aufbekommen. Warum mussten Lehrer nur so grausam sein? Und wieso musste einer ihr Vater sein? Somit hatte er ihr Ausgangsverbot erteilt, solange sie ihre Hausaufgaben nicht erledigt hatte. Dabei war das Wetter gerade in Höchstform. Doch alles Bitten und Betteln half nichts. Snape blieb stur. Ob das wohl seine Rache war? Remus hingegen durfte sich weiterhin frei bewegen, was Helena unheimlich unfair fand. Wieso wurde nur sie bestraft? Weil sie ein Kind war? Doch sie nahm es hin und versuchte ihre Hausaufgaben so schnell wie möglich fertig zu bekommen. Dazu brauchte sie fast eine Woche, da sie dennoch trödelte. Doch erst nachdem er sie für gut befunden hatte, war das Verbot aufgehoben. Leider begann es genau dann zu regnen. Betrübt saß die Gryffindor nun seit Stunden vor dem Fenster und sah nach draußen. „Das hat er absichtlich gemacht", schimpfte sie leise vor sich hin.

Hinter ihr lachte jemand und legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter. „Das Severus das Wetter verändern könnte, wäre mir neu!", scherzte Remus. Die junge Halliwell zuckte leicht. Sie hatte den Mann nicht bemerkt. „Aber hier rumzuhängen bringt rein gar nichts!", meinte er schließlich nach ein paar Minuten Stille.

Doch Helena bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle. In der Ferne hatte sie einen kleinen Steinkauz ausgemacht. Grinsend öffnete sie das Fenster um das arme Tier herein zu lassen. Lily landete vor ihr und schüttelte sich das Wasser aus dem Gefieder. „Du armes Tier!", sagte das Mädchen mitleidig und drückte den Kauz an sich. Dabei wurde ihr T-Shirt ganz nass, doch das störte sie nicht wirklich. Vorsichtig nahm sie dem Tier den Brief ab. Er war von ihren Schwestern. Helena klappte der Mund auf, als sie las, was da stand. „Piper ist schwanger!", rief sie erfreut aus und begann auf und ab zu hüpfen. Lily protestierte, kniff sie in die Finger und befreite sich aus ihrem Griff. Doch das störte sie nicht. Ihre große Schwester war schwanger! Das war unheimlich cool! Immerhin hatte es bisher solange nicht geklappt. Sie freute sich riesig für Piper.

„Was schreist du denn wie eine Verrückte durchs Haus?", tönte es missmutig aus dem Keller. Snape stapfte schwerfällig aus dem Labor nach oben. Er versuchte seit Tagen einen Trank zu finden, der diese verdammte Müdigkeit und Schwerfälligkeit von ihm nahm. Immerhin konnte er sich doch mit 32 noch nicht so alt fühlen. Das musste eine Nachwirkung dieses Fluches sein. Und zu allem Überfluss begegnete Helena ihm auch schon wieder mit einem besorgten Blick.

Besorgter denn je sah sie ihren Dad an. Er wirkte noch blasser als sonst, vielleicht mutete er sich zu viel zu. Tag für Tag stand er im stickigen Labor und arbeitete. „Es tut mir leid, Dad. Aber ich bin nur glücklich das Piper endlich schwanger ist! Vielleicht können sie ja zu meinem Geburtstag zu mir kommen? Oder soll ich zu ihnen, damit du deine Ruhe hast?" Sie könnte ihn überhaupt in Ruhe lassen und die ganzen Ferien zu ihren Schwestern.

Doch er schüttelte den Kopf. „Bis zu deinem Geburtstag ist es noch Zeit. Toll, dass heißt dass du Tante wirst!" Das Grinsen des Mädchens gefiel ihm schon eher, als dieser besorgte Blick. Severus nahm sich zusammen und schritt zum Sofa um sich dort nieder zu lassen. Auch heute hatte er nichts gefunden. Helena setzte sich neben ihn und kuschelte sich an ihn. Er rieb sich die Schläfen ehe er einen Arm ums sie legte.

Diese Momente hatte das Mädchen am liebsten. Neben ihm sitzen, nichts tun und einfach nur kuscheln. Zu Beginn des Schuljahrs hätte sie das nicht von ihm erwarten können, doch jetzt ging das klar. Wieder sah sie zu ihm hoch. Wieder fragte sie sich, ob sie es wagen könnte zu fragen, ob sie eine Geburtstagsparty feiern dürfte. Aber sie ließ es lieber. Immerhin war er immer noch krank, auch wenn er es nicht zugab. Doch sie musste etwas anderes ansprechen. Gestern war ein Brief von Ron gekommen, dass sie zu ihm kommen könnte. „Du … Dad?", begann sie und sah ihn mit großen Augen von unten herauf an. „Ron hat mich gefragt, ob ich nicht zwei Tage oder so zu ihm kommen will! Darf ich?"

Grübelnd sah er zu ihr hinab und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. In zwei Tagen würde ein zweitägiges Todessertreffen anstehen, da konnte er sie sowieso nicht alleine lassen, da auch Vollmond war. Das kam wie gelegen. „Ich werde mich mit Mrs. Weasley in Verbindung setzten!"  
Und das tat er auch noch am selben Abend. Mrs. Weasley war erfreut. Doch als sie Severus sah, schlug sie ihm vor, dass Helena doch auch eine Woche bei ihnen bleiben könnte und er sich somit etwas erholen konnte, bevor er wieder seiner Spionageaufgabe nachgehen musste. Nur schwankend stimmte er zu. Es gefiel ihm nicht, länger von ihr getrennt zu sein, aber es kam darauf an, ob Helena wollte. Und die wollte unbedingt. Er hatte ihr zwar nicht gesagt, aus welchem Grund die Mutter der Rothaarigen Bande das vorgeschlagen hatte, aber sie schien es dennoch zu ahnen.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen stieg Helena aus dem Kamin der Weasleys und wurde von Ron begrüßt. Snape kam weniger begeistert nach hier heraus und reichte den Weasleys die Hand. Die Blicke der älteren Hexe gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Noch weniger als Helenas. Und von der musste er sich nun verabschieden. „Du wirst artig sein, keine Magie anwenden und auf Mr. und Mrs. Weasley hören! Falls doch irgendwas passiert, werden mich die beiden davon in Kenntnis setzen! Haben wir uns verstanden junges Fräulein?" Er stellte ihre Tasche ab und sah sie streng an.

Helena umarmte ihren Dad und nickte. „Ja, Sir! Und du ruh dich aus!", sagte sie und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Trotz der Umstehenden hatte er die Umarmung geduldet, doch jetzt drückte er sie sachte von sich. Das war eindeutig genug. Wie gerne hätte sie ihm noch einen Kuss gegeben, doch er verabschiedete sich und schritt wieder durch den Kamin.

Ron fand es immer noch eigenartig, dass seine Freundin so an Snape hing. Er nahm sie an der Hand und zeigte ihr das ganze Haus. Die junge Halliwell war erstaunt wie cool das Haus doch war. So viele Räume. Nur das Zimmer der Chaos-Zwillinge konnte er ihr nicht zeigen. Aus Sicherheitsgründen, wie er meinte. Dann zeigte er dem Mädchen wo sie schlafen konnte. Ginny, seine kleine Schwester, die ab nächstem Jahr auch Hogwarts besuchen wird, war ihr sofort sympathisch. Die Ärmste war das einzige Mädchen unter einer Schar Jungs. Doch sie schien sich gut durchsetzen zu können.

Da es heiß war, begaben sich die Kinder nach draußen und legten sich in die Sonne. George und Fred rangelten, während Ron neben den Mädchen lag. Ginny und Helena kicherten. „Müssen sich Jungs immer so zum Affen machen?", lachte Helena, als George im Dreck landete.

Die Rothaarige lachte ebenfalls. „Sie machen sich nicht zum Affen, sie SIND Affen!" Ron seufzte, während die Mädchen nur noch mehr kicherten. „Mädchen echt!", seufzte er und erhob sich. Er wollte ins Haus, doch Fred rempelte ihn an und somit landete er neben seinem Bruder auf dem Boden.

„Vielleicht glauben sie somit eine Freundin zu kriegen!", meinte die junge Halliwell und wischte sich die Tränen weg, die sich beim Lachen gebildet hatten. Ginny grinste. Ihre Brüder und eine Freundin? Das war unmöglich. Die würden sich alle zu dumm dazu anstellen.

„Hast du einen Freund?", fragte die junge Weasley plötzlich und Helena lief leicht rot an. „Nein, eigentlich nicht, wieso?" Wieso sie das etwas peinlich fand, wusste sie im Moment selbst nicht. Komischerweise musste sie im Moment auch noch an Harry denken.

„Naja, Ron meinte, dass es gruselig ist, wie du und Harry Potter euch immer anseht! Da dachte ich, dass er einfach nur zu dumm ist, dass er es schnallt!", lachte Ginny. Manchmal waren ihre Brüder nicht die hellsten. Wie auf ein Stichwort ließen sich die drei auch neben den Mädchen nieder und wischten sich den Staub von ihren Hosen.

„Und wie sollte es anders sein, sprechen die Damen über Liebe und Jungs!", grinste Fred. Er fühlte sich schon immer als Frauenversteher. George sah gespielt eitel drein und fuhr sich durchs Haar. „Ob die Damen uns wohl attraktiv finden?", meinte er. „Natürlich mein Bruder! Wenn nicht uns, wenn dann?" „Ach ich bin mir sicher, dass Helena lieber auf schwarzhaarige Jungs mit Brille steht!", fachsimpelte Fred. „Was? Unser Mädchen soll auf Harry Potter stehen! Nein! Sie gehört ganz mir!", rief George entsetzt aus und drückte Helena an sich.

Diese wehrte sich, doch dank eines Lachanfalls, brachte sich das wenig. „Wieso nehmt ihr eigentlich alle an, dass ich auf Harry stehe! Wir sind einfach nur gute Freunde und so!", meinte sie schließlich ernst und sah die Jungs an, die los prusteten.

„Ein Blinder sieht es, aber ihr nicht? Was denkst du wieso Snape immer so extrem mies drauf ist, wenn er Harry und dich gemeinsam sieht? Oder eure Blicke, wenn ihr nebeneinander steht? Glaub mir, zwischen euch sprühen die Funken!", meinte Ron und grinste. Dass er auch heimlich auf jemanden stand musste ja keiner wissen.

Fassungslos sah Helena ihre Freunde an, bevor sie zu lachen begann. Sie und Harry? Das klang lächerlich! Sie waren doch erst 11 Jahre alt. Wer dachte da schon an Liebe? Doch irgendwie war es gruselig, dass die drei das dachten.

Beim Abendessen bei den Weasleys fielen Helena fast die Augen raus. So viele Speisen war sie sonst nur in Hogwarts gewohnt. Zu Hause war immer nur Suppe, Hauptgang und eventuell Nachspeise angesagt. Aber hier gab es unzählige Gänge. Und hier wurde auch während dem Essen alles besprochen. Wie eine richtige Familie. Nach dem Essen halfen Ginny und Helena beim Abwasch. Danach setzten sich die Mädchen noch mit Mrs. Weasley an den Küchentisch und quatschten. Für die junge Halliwell war es schön, wieder mit einer Erwachsenen zu reden. In einem Haus mit zwei Männern, konnte man nicht bestimmte Sachen fragen. Und schon gar nicht so jemanden wie Snape. „Mrs. Weasley? Kann man sich eigentlich in unserem Alter schon verlieben?", wollte Helena wissen. Das Mädchen biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Das mit Harry ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Die Frau gluckste, während sie den Mädchen Keksen und Milch brachte. „Schätzchen, die Liebe ist für alle da. Egal in welchem Alter!" Sie nippte an einer Tasse Kaffee und gluckste. Vermutlich erinnerte sie sich gerade an ihre Jugend.

„Na bitte! Liebe für alle. Vielleicht findet sich dein Dad auch eine Frau, dann zuckt er nicht aus, wenn es bei dir soweit ist!", scherzte Ginny. Sowohl Helena als auf Mrs. Weasley verschluckte sich und brachte die jüngste Weasley somit zum Lachen. Helena stimmte ein, während die fürsorgliche Mutter etwas streng dreinblickte. Snape und eine Frau? Genauso unvorstellbar wie Snape und ein Kind.

„Kinder. Wieso sollte Professor Snape nicht auch irgendwann wieder eine Frau an seiner Seite wissen wollen?", fragte die Frau und nippte an ihrer Tasse. Ginny trank glucksend Milch.

Helena verzog jedoch das Gesicht. Eine Frau in Snapes Leben? Das würde sie nicht zu lassen. Dann würde er sie ja ganz vergessen! „Ich denke nicht … Er interessiert sich glaub ich gar nicht mehr dafür eine Frau zu finden …" Das stimmte auch und das Mädchen glaubte den Grund zu kennen. Lily. Wer immer diese Frau auch gewesen sein mag, ihr Dad musste sie sehr geliebt haben, sonst würde er nicht ein Bild von ihr haben. „Mrs. Weasley, wissen Sie wer diese Lily war?"

Verwirrt sah die ehemalige Gryffindor auf. Lily. Der Name war ihr nur einmal bekannt. „Du meinst bestimmt Lily Evans, die später James Potter geehelicht hat und Harrys Mum ist? Wieso willst du etwas über sie wissen?"

Die junge Halliwell setzte sich kerzengerade hin. Lily Potter? Die, von der Harry seine wunderschönen grünen Augen hatte? Harrys Mum und ihr Dad? Das war ein wenig heftig. War ihr Dad tatsächlich in diese Lily verliebt gewesen, oder war es doch nur Freundschaft gewesen. Doch irgendwie machte es Sinn. James Potter, der so ausgesehen hatte wie Harry, hatte Lily geheiratet. Und wenn Snape wirklich in besagte Frau verliebt gewesen war, war es verständlich, wieso er Harry hasste. Er sah ihn dem kleinen Potter James. Irgendwie verstand sie ihren Dad jetzt ein wenig besser. Deshalb flippte er also aus, wenn Helena und Harry den Anschein machten, sie würden aufeinander stehen. Vielleicht hatte er Angst, dass erneut ein Potter ihm eine Frau streitig macht, auch wenn es nur sein Kind war. „Ähm ich wollte nur wissen wer das ist, weil ich den Namen schon mal gehört habe", meinte das Mädchen schnell. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihre Erkenntnis jemanden mitteilen sollte. Sonst wäre Snape sicher böse. Nach diesem kurzen aber interessanten Gespräch schickte die Mutter der Weasleys die Kinder ins Bett.


	42. Freundschaft

**Freundschaft**

Müde schleppte er sich in sein Bett. Der erste Tag seit langem ohne seine Tochter verlief besser als er erwartet hatte. Obwohl Severus sie bereits zu vermissen begonnen hatte, nachdem er durch den Kamin verschwunden war, würde er das nicht zugeben. Nicht einmal vor sich selbst. Absurd sie zu vermissen, immerhin war sie erst seit ein paar Stunden nicht mehr bei ihm. Remus war seinen Erledigungen nachgegangen und er hatte noch ein wenig gebraut. Und jetzt war es wahrlich Zeit fürs Bett, obwohl es höchstens 21 Uhr sein konnte, aber er konnte nicht mehr. Jede Faser seines Körpers schrie nach Ruhe. Wenn das so weiter ging, könnte man ihn frühzeitig in den Ruhestand schicken. Trotz guten Zuredens von Remus, war er nicht gewillt sich mehr auszuruhen als wirklich nötig. Gut, dass er den Werwolf morgen Abend nicht ertragen musste. Seufzend dachte er an das Treffen. Er hatte nicht das erreicht was von ihm erwartet worden war. Aber was sollte es. Voldemort war nicht da und die Todesser konnte er sowieso nicht leiden. Nur leider waren manche fast so grausam wie der Lord selbst. Ihm würde schon etwas einfallen. Und mit diesem Gedanken gab er sich schließlich seinen Träumen hin, in denen Helena umherschwirrte.

Noch geräderter als sonst erwachte Severus pünktlich um 6 Uhr morgens und schleppte sich nach unten, wo der Werwolf schon munter Zeitung las und Kaffee schlürfte. „Guten Morgen!", kam es gut gelaunt von Remus, doch er verminderte sein Lächeln, als er die Miene des Tränkemeisters sah. „Also entweder du bist schlecht drauf, weil du dich noch immer nicht besser fühlst, oder das Treffen liegt dir schwer im Magen!", dachte Lupin laut nach.

Severus knurrte irgendetwas Unverständliches, was man aber durchaus als Beschimpfung wahrnehmen konnte. Wie immer trank er seinen Kaffee schwarz, ohne Zucker. „Wie würdest du aussehen, wenn du wüsstest, dass du zu einem Treffen musst, bei dem dich nichts als Schmerz erwartet, weil du etwas nicht gemacht hast. Nicht dass mich das stören würde", fügte er finster an. Es stimmte. Der Schmerz war für ihn schon lange bedeutungslos. Ihm ging es mehr darum, dass sie etwas verlangten, das er niemals machen könnte. Er konnte Helena nicht beauftragen einen Spruch zu verfassen, der Voldemort zurückbrachte. Das wollte er ihr nicht antun.

Verwirrt sah Remus seinen ehemaligen Schulkollegen an. „Was haben sie den verlangt?", fragte er gerade heraus und sah Severus zu, wie er sich zum wiederholten Male die Schläfen rieb. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, das sagte ihm sein Gefühl.

„Was sie verlangt haben? Es geht dich zwar nichts an, aber sie wollen, dass ich Helena dazu bringe den dunklen Lord zurück zu holen!", zischte er. Was musste sich dieser Werwolf immer einmischen. Und wieso erzählte er ihm überhaupt davon? Erneut fuhr Severus über seine Stirn. Er verstand sich schon lange selbst nicht mehr.

Remus Mund klappte auf, ehe er sich erhob und sich vor dem anderen Mann aufbaute. „Bist du von Sinnen? Wieso hast du das nicht Dumbledore berichtet? Er wüsste was zu tun ist. Du kannst doch nicht deine eigene Tochter so ausliefern!", kam es ein wenig zu scharf von Lupin. Es war ihm egal, ob Snape ihn rauswerfen würde, aber dass er so fahrlässig war, würde er nicht zu lassen.

„Hast du nicht zugehört, Werwolf? Ich sagte ich habe es nicht getan und ich werde es auch nicht tun!", zischte Snape und erhob sich. Nun standen sich die Männer gegenüber. Jeder starrte den anderen bedrohlich an. Was ging es den Typen überhaupt an, was er tat und was nichts. Er wohnte nur auf den Wunsch seiner Tochter hier und sonst nichts.

„Dann geh nicht hin! Bleib den Treffen fern, dann kannst du sowas vermeiden! Ich dachte dass du da sowieso nicht mehr hingehen wolltest. Was hat deine Meinung geändert?" Lupin konnte sich nicht abregen. Vielleicht lag es einfach daran, dass heute Abend der Vollmond aufgehen würde, oder es lag daran, dass er Helena einfach zu sehr in sein Herz geschlossen hatte. Oder aber auch an beidem.

Ja was hatte seine Meinung geändert? Lucius war bei ihm gewesen und hatte es wieder einmal geschafft ihn zu überreden. Eigentlich war er auch der festen Annahme gewesen, dass Helena nicht zu ihm zurückkommen würde. Und das war vermutlich der Grund gewesen, weswegen er gegangen war. „Unerfindliche Gründe, die dich sowieso nichts angehen würden! Und nun lass mich in Ruhe und trink deinen Trank, Werwolf!", spie er so verächtlich wie nur möglich aus, bevor er seinen Kaffee leerte und sich mit einem Buch auf dem Sofa niederließ. Er brauchte ein wenig Ruhe zum Nachdenken. Vielleicht kam ihm ja doch noch eine gute Lüge. So wie immer.

Der Tag verging, doch der Einfall blieb aus. Einmal war er sogar unbeabsichtigt eingenickt. Wenn Remus sich nicht verabschiedet hätte, bevor er zu der Hütte verschwunden war, würde Severus noch immer schlafen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr ließ ihn aufspringen. Wenn er sich nicht beeilte, würde er zu spät kommen. Nachdem er das Haus mit den verschiedenen Zaubern gesichert hatte, apparierte er zu Malfoy Manor, wo diesmal das Treffen stattfinden würde. Beinahe wäre er einer der Letzten gewesen. Lucius bedachte ihn mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Severus, dieses Kind tut dir anscheinend nicht gut! Du hast dich verändert!" Der Jüngere antwortete darauf nicht, sondern ließ sich neben dem Blonden nieder.

Das Treffen verlief wie immer. Nachdem diskutiert wurde, wo man Voldemort finden könnte, kam das Gespräch wieder auf die Halliwells zu sprechen. Severus hing jedoch seinen Gedanken nach und gab nur hin und wieder einen Kommentar ab. Doch bald merkte er, dass die Blicke auf ihn gerichtet waren und erhob sich. „Vielleicht ist es das Beste, wenn ich es langsam versuche. Wenn man sie überrumpelt, wird sie sich nur weigern. Und daher bitte ich euch, geduldig zu sein. Denn nur mit einem gut durchdachten Plan kommen wir weiter und der dunkle Lord zurück", versuchte er sie insgeheim um mehr Zeit zu bieten. Nie würde er das tun, was sie verlangten. Aber er musste sie glauben lassen, dass er es tat. Wie schrecklich kompliziert das war. Vielleicht hatte Lupin recht gehabt und er hätte mit Dumbledore sprechen sollen. Wieso gab er Lupin recht? Er brauchte anscheinend dringend Ruhe.

Das schien auch Lucius zu finden. Das Treffen war beendet und die beiden blieben noch im Konferenzzimmer der Malfoys sitzen. „Severus, mein Freund, sag mir wie es dir geht und lüg mich nicht mit den Worten „Mir geht es gut" an! Ich sehe, dass es das nicht tut!" Lucius sah den Jüngeren streng an. Wenn man Severus so betrachtete, wirkte er älter als er. Ob es immer noch seine Vergangenheit war, die ihm so zu schaffen machte? Oder war es noch immer das vom letzten Mal.

Argwöhnisch beobachtete der Schwarzhaarige seinen Freund. Seit wann machte er sich so offenkundig Sorgen um ihn? War Severus Snape einem Fluch erlegen, der ihn in ein Paralleluniversum verfrachtet hatte? Ein Universum in dem er sich schwach fühlte und er Freunde hatte, die sich sorgten? „Du hast recht, mir geht es nicht gut! Und es wurmt mich nicht zu wissen warum!", gab er schließlich zu. Auch wenn er Malfoy nicht mochte, hatte er mit ihm schon immer am besten reden können.

Lucius seufzte und ließ ihnen von dem Hauselfen Tee bringen. Es war wohl das beste Getränk, das er Severus im Moment anbieten konnte. Dobby brachte zuverlässig einen der besten Genesungstees, die die Hauselfenküche zu bieten hatte. So schritten die beiden Männer in das Empfangszimmer, dass viel gemütlichere Sitzgelegenheiten hatte. „Du weißt, dass es mir nicht gefällt, dass du eine Tochter hast, die eine Gryffindor ist. Aber ich kenne die Qualen des Vatersein. Man hat immer etwas zu tun und du musst noch mehr Probleme haben. Immerhin bist du alleine. Weißt du was? Du und deine Tochter solltet mal vorbei kommen! Narzissa und ich freuen uns. Und Draco wird dann mit ihr ein wenig spielen! Na was hältst du davon?", fragte der Blonde und nippte an seinem Tee.

Severus musste leise glucksen. „Lucius! Das netteste Angebot das du jemals gemacht hast! Aber glaube nicht, ich wüsste nicht, was du bezweckst. Außerdem weißt du bestimmt genauso gut wie ich, dass Draco und Helena sich nicht sonderlich leiden können", erinnerte der Tränkemeister. Der Tee war außerordentlich gut und schien ihm tatsächlich das zu geben, was er gebraucht hatte. Doch er wollte keinesfalls dieses Gespräch weiterführen. Sonst kam noch etwas heraus, das er nicht haben wollte. Vielleicht hatte ihm der Hauself ja auch was in den Tee getan. Severus, deine Paranoia wird dich nochmal zu einem Mann machen, der sich nie wieder nach draußen traut, mahnte er sich im Gedanken.

Doch Lucius war der Meinung, dass das Gespräch sehr wohl weitergeführt werden musste. „Wir sind schon so lange Freunde, und du warst nie bei mir und Narzissa beim Essen. Jetzt lade ich dich einmal ein und du willst nicht? Das ist mehr als unfreundlich. Gut, wir müssen die Kinder nicht in ein Zimmer sperren, aber zum Essen könntet ihr doch kommen! Ich wäre beleidigt, wenn nicht!" Der Blonde nippte an seinem Tee und sah über den Tassenrand hinweg zu Snape.

Dieser unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Er konnte nun schlecht nein sagen. „Gut, ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann", murmelte er als Antwort und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Der Vollmond war aufgegangen, bemerkte er als er seinen Blick aufs Fenster wandte. Sofort waren seine Gedanken bei Helena. Sie würde bei den Weasleys sicher sein. Molly wusste um die Gefahren bei Vollmond bestens Bescheid und würde die Kinder gut bewachen. Hoffentlich.

„Ausgezeichnet! Und nun solltest du nach Hause gehen und die ausruhen! Du siehst immer noch furchtbar aus! Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, wie schlecht es um dich stand, als du das letzte Mal vom Treffen nach Hause gingst. Deswegen würde ich vorschlagen, da du genauso aussiehst wie beim letzen Mal und ich mir sonst Vorwürfe und Sorgen mache, dass du die Nacht in meinem Gästezimmer verbringst." Lucius nippte noch immer an seinem Tee und musterte Severus. Der Jüngere hatte eine wertvolle Tochter, daher musste er so lange wie nur möglich zur Verfügung stehen. Aber nicht nur deswegen, wollte er Snape in Sicherheit wissen. Er war wirklich so etwas wie sein Freund geworden in all den Jahren.

Mit hochgezogener Braue musterte Severus sein Gegenüber. „Mir geht es gut! Ich brauche kein Mitleid und schon gar kein Zimmer! Denkst du ich schaffe es nicht in mein eigenes Bett?", fragte er leicht säuerlich. Solche Momente hasste er. Er brauchte und wollte kein Mitleid.

Kopfschüttelnd sah der Blonde zu dem Schwarzhaarigen. „Dann bleib morgen zu Hause und ruh dich aus! Und das ist ein Wunsch und eine Bitte! Dabei denkst du dann auch noch über mein Angebot nach und schreibst mir dann, wenn du Zeit hast und ich werde dann sehen, ob es geht! Und nun, wenn du nicht hier bleiben willst, solltest du gehen. Es ist spät und Vollmondnacht. Gib acht!" So verabschiedete der Malfoy seinen Gast. Dieser nickte und apparierte, nachdem er Dobby die leere Tasse gegeben hatte.

Völlig fertig, obwohl er doch am Nachmittag ungewöhnlicherweise eingeschlafen war, lag er nun im Bett und dachte nach. Er dachte an Helena und die Tatsache dass sie bald Geburtstag hatte. Und daran, dass er mal wieder nicht wusste, was er ihr schenken sollte. Was wünschte ein Mädchen sich zum 12ten Geburtstag? Er hatte keine Ahnung, gestand er sich ein, bevor seine Augen zu fielen. So schnell hatte ihn der Schlaf schon lange nicht mehr übermannt.  
Noch ungewöhnlicher jedoch war die Zeit, zu der er am nächsten Tag erwachte. Es war weit nach Mittag, als Severus Snape die Augen aufschlug. Er fühlte sich so gut wie noch nie. Doch es störte ihn, dass es bereits auf den Abend zu ging. Er musste bald zu dem Treffen. Doch eine kleine Eule mit einem Brief im Schnabel erinnerte ihn an Lucius Worte, die in dem Schreiben angeführt waren. Nun gut, er war froh drum nicht dahin zu müssen. Dennoch war es Zeit aufzustehen. Leichtfüßig stieg er aus dem Bett, machte sich frisch und ging ins Esszimmer.

„Guten … Nachmittag?", grinste Remus, der lesend auf dem Sofa saß. Er hatte mehr Katzer im Gesicht als sonst und schien auch etwas mitgenommen zu sein. Doch er war amüsiert darüber zu sehen, dass selbst Severus Snape einmal lange schlafen kann.

Severus war im Moment viel zu aufgelegt, als das er sich um irgendwelche Sticheleien kümmern wollte. Er hatte endlich wieder etwas Farbe im Gesicht. Der Schwarzhaarige ließ sich neben dem Werwolf nieder. „Dir auch … Und wie war die Nacht? Hattest du einen schönen Spaziergang bei Vollmond?", gab er mit einem süffisanten Lächeln zurück, während er sich den Tagespropheten schnappte.

Lupin lachte ein wenig ehe er wieder ernst wurde. „Du hast ein ziemliches Problem in deiner Nähe. Das Werwolfrudel war wieder da. Und ich denke, dass es immer kommen wird. Sie scheinen von der Magie angetan zu sein, die von Helena ausgeht. Auch wenn sie nicht hier ist, hängt ihre magische Präsenz über dem Gelände. Ich habe versucht sie zu verscheuchen, doch es ist unmöglich das alleine zu tun", gab er zu und seufzte. Seine rechte Hand fuhr zu der neuen Schramme im Gesicht, die sich von den Lippen bis zum Ohr zog und noch immer pulsierte.

Severus schlug den Propheten zu. Das klang nicht gut. Ganz und gar nicht zu. Als ob er nicht schon andere Sorgen wegen dem Kind hätte. „Dagegen muss etwas unternommen werden", murmelte Snape, ehe er sich erhob und zu einem kleinen Schrank trat. In diesem verwahrte er sicherheitshalber ein paar Heilsalben auf. Eine davon reichte er an Lupin. „Hier, dass sollte helfen", meinte der Schwarzhaarige.

Dankend nahm Remus an und schmierte etwas auf seine Wunden. Es kribbelte, vermutlich wuchs die Wunde nun zusammen. „Aber wie und was? Vor allem weil wir nicht wissen, wer diese Werwölfe sind können wir nichts unternehmen. Gut, dass Helena nicht hier war", seufzte Lupin. Er machte sich sorgen um dieses Kind. Doch ein Geräusch ließ ihn aus seinen besorgten Gedanken fahren und lachen. „Da hat wohl jemand Hunger!", gluckste er.

Der Tränkemeister grummelte. Doch sein Körper verriet ihn. Großer Hunger plagte ihn. Es ging ihm nicht nur so besser, anscheinend schien auch sein Appetit wieder angeregt zu sein. Außerdem hatte er das Frühstück und das Mittagessen verschlafen. Doch er wollte nicht so richtig zwischen den Mahlzeiten etwas zu sich nehmen.

„Elly hat dir etwas aufgehoben. Außerdem haben wir versucht dich zu wecken. Aber du hast nicht reagiert. Und falls du dich fragst, wie spät es ist: Es ist bald 18 Uhr." Und damit fast schon wieder Zeit zum Abendessen. Lupin musste immer noch leise lachen. Sowas würde man ihm nie glauben.

Schon kam Elly herbei gewuselt und sah zuerst besorgt und dann erfreut zu ihrem Meister. „Ihr seid wach! Das ist wunderbar. Wollen Meister etwas zu sich nehmen?" Doch sie schien kein nein zu erwarten, denn sie war schon wieder in die Küche verschwunden und begann aufzutischen. „Mister Lupin können sich auch zu Tisch begeben und gleich zu Abendessen. Immerhin hat er auch kaum etwas zu Mittag gegessen!" Fast vorwurfsvoll kam dies über ihre Lippen und beiden Männern entfuhr ein Seufzer. Eine Ehefrau war nichts gegen die Fürsorglichkeit einer Hauselfe. Daher setzen sich die beiden an den Tisch und begannen zu essen, was die Elfe ziemlich erfreute. Severus könnte jetzt natürlich fragen, wieso der Werwolf wenig gegessen hatte, aber er wollte nicht aufdringlich sein. Daher griff er lieber zum Essen.


	43. Bei den Weasleys

**Bei den Weasleys**

Ein Tag war vergangen und Helena hatte bei Ginny geschlafen. Nun gut, von schlafen konnte man nicht reden. Es war eine übliche Pyjamaparty. Mrs. Weasley musste die Mädchen 2 Mal ermahnen, ehe sie ruhig waren und schliefen. Irgendwann mitten in der Nacht wurden die beiden dann brutal aufgeschreckt von Fred und George, die als Geister verkleidet in das Zimmer eindrangen. Fast hätte Helena die beiden gesprengt, doch stattdessen hatte sie die beiden erstarren lassen. Welch ein Glück, dass ihre Kräfte ihr manchmal nicht gehorchten.

Nach dem erschreckenden Ereignis konnten die Mädchen nicht mehr einschlafen. Aber nicht aus Furcht sondern weil sie so viel lachen mussten. Dementsprechend waren die beiden dann fit am nächsten Tag. Die Weasleys und Helena spielten fast den ganzen Tag Quidditch. Ginny war ziemlich gut als Sucherin, während Helena ein Tor nach dem anderen erzielte. Die beiden Mädchen spielten gegen die drei Jungs, gewannen aber trotzdem.

Mit einem fetten Grinsen saßen sie nun am Küchentisch, als Helena den Mond durchs Fenster scheinen sah. Sie seufzte kurz und wandte sich dann wieder den anderen zu. Doch Ginny merkte, dass ihre neue Freundin etwas bedrückte. „Was ist denn los? Hast du Heimweh?", fragte sie daher besorgt.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht, aber es ist Vollmond …", druckste sie herum. Remus wollte sicher nicht, dass man sein Geheimnis weiter erzählte. Also sollte sie lieber ihre Klappe halten. Nun gut, vielleicht hatte sie ein kleines Bisschen Heimweh auch noch dazu.

„Du musst keine Angst haben! Mum und Dad haben das Gelände gegen diese bösen Werwölfe geschützt! Keiner der Biester kommt hier rein!" Die junge Weasley lächelte ihre Freundin aufmunternd an.

Entsetzt sah sie die Rothaarige an. „Nicht alle Werwölfe sind böse! Ich kenne einen …", sie brach ab. Das war mehr als sie eigentlich sagen wollte. Auch Mrs. und Mr. Weasley sahen nun zu den beiden Mädchen. „Ich meine, es gibt auch Gute! Und die sind vielleicht in Gefahr!", murmelte sie in ihr Teller.

„Helena, ich bin sicher, dass es Remus gut geht. Immerhin ist es bis jetzt immer so gewesen!", beteuerte Mr. Weasley dem Mädchen. Diese war etwas verwirrt. Anscheinend wussten die Wealeys von Remus Geheimnis. Doch die Kinder schienen es nicht gewusst zu haben, denn sie sahen eher schockiert drein.

„DU kennst einen Werwolf!", entfuhr es Ron. Mit aufgerissenen Augen sah er seine Klassenkameradin an. Diese nickte und grinste über seine Reaktion. „Cool!", keuchte der Rotschopf. Die Eltern verdrehten die Augen, während Helena etwas über Remus erzählen musste. Dabei ließ sie selbst das kleine Abenteuer nicht aus, welches sie damals bei Vollmond erlebt hatte.

„Kein Wunder, dass Severus wollte, dass wir besonders bei Vollmond auf dich aufpassen. Er meinte, dass das Rudel erneut nach dir suchen könnte. Außerdem waren diese eigenartigen Wächter des Lichts hier, und haben das Gelände extra gesichert!", erklärte Mr. Weasley weiter. Er hatte schon länger etwas von einer Werwolfgang gehört, die sich auf junge Hexen und Magier spezialisiert hatten. Vielleicht war es ja genau diese.

„Okay, dass waren genug Schauergeschichten! Ab ins Bett Kinder!", scheuchte Mrs. Weasley plötzlich alle unter 17 Jahren auf. Ihren Mann bedachte sie mit einem strengen Blick. Helena jedoch erhob sich im Gegensatz zu den anderen langsam. Wieso waren immer alle so besorgt um SIE? Immerhin war ihrem Dad, seit sie bei ihm war, weitaus mehr passiert als ihr.

Die kleine Gryffindor lag noch lange im Bett und dachte darüber nach. Sie musste doch etwas unternehmen können, damit man sich nicht mehr so um sie sorgte. Ein Gedanke kam ihr, der sie lächeln ließ. Der Entschluss stand fest. Sie würde etwas unternehmen, damit ihrem Dad nichts mehr passieren konnte, und sie keiner mehr sorgen musste. Mit diesen Gedanken schlief sie ein.

Der nächste Tag kam viel zu früh. Helena hatte zu lange und zu viel gegrübelt. Außerdem hatte sie ein seltsames Zwicken in der Magengegend früher geweckt. Sie fühlte sich elend. Es war nur los mit ihr? Da die Kinder am Vormittag wieder einmal keine Ahnung hatten, was sie machen sollen, schlug Ron vor, dass sie Harry doch schon einmal eine Geburtstagskarte basteln konnten. Der Junge hatte zwar erst Ende des Monats Geburtstag, aber mit sowas konnte man nie früh genug anfangen.

„Stimmt ja, Harry hat ja am 31. Juli Geburtstag! … Wieso ist mir noch nie aufgefallen, dass er am selben Tag hat wie ich!" Das Mädchen setzte den Stift ab und sah Ron an. Harry und sie hatte am selben Tag Geburtstag hatten. „Weißt du was cool wäre? Wenn er und ich gemeinsam feiern würden! Das wäre total toll!" Helena schnappte sich einen leeren Zettel und begann bereits ein wenig zu planen.

„Kinder! Das wäre wunderbar. Eine Party für Harry Potter! Ich würde mich ums Essen kümmern! Der arme Junge, so wie der aussah, hatte er vielleicht noch nie eine Party bekommen, bei diesen schrecklichen Muggeln!", schimpfte Mrs. Weasley. Sie hatte am Bahnhof kurz die Dursleys zu Gesicht bekommen und hatte bereits ein gutes Bild von ihnen bekommen. Die Kinder nickten und tüfftelten schon an der Planung. Doch es blieb ein Problem.

„Wo bitteschön sollen wir feiern? Bei den Dursleys 100%ig nicht. Bei mir … ich bin mir nicht sicher was Dad davon hält. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn fragen und so …", begann die junge Halliwell. Bei den Gedanken an ihren Dad fühlte sie sich wieder so elend wie heute Morgen.

Mrs. Weasley setzte sich zu den beiden Gryffindor und dachte kurz nach. „wenn Severus dagegen ist, könnt ihr von mir aus hier feiern! Ich hätte nichts dagegen und Arthur bestimmt auch nicht. Und was ist mit dir Helena? Hast du etwa Heimweh?", fragte sie und legte mütterlich ihren Arm um das Kind.

„Ich … weiß nicht …", murmelte die Hexe und kritzelte am Papier herum. Wie peinlich war das denn? Sie war 11 Jahre alt und sollte Heimweh haben? Unsinn. Es war bestimmt etwas anderes. „Ich habe nur Bauchschmerzen!", erklärte sie schnell, als Ron ihr einen verschmitzten Blick zuwarf. Sie würde doch wohl 2 Tage ohne ihren Dad aushalten.

Die alte Weasley führte kurz einen Diagnosezauber durch und seufzte. Es konnte nur Heimweh sein. Also setzte sie ein Lächeln auf und beugte sich zu dem Mädchen hinunter, um ihr ins Ohr zu flüstern. „Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Weißt du, Rons erste Briefe die er aus Hogwarts nach Hause geschickt hatte, waren alle voller Heimweheingeständnisse!" Nun lächelte das Mädchen wieder. „Also wenn du nach Hause willst, dann sag es ruhig." Helena nickte. Das würde sie. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, kamen die Zwillinge bei der Tür herein.

„He ihr zwei Langweiler! Kommt mal mit, wir wollen der Kleinen was zeigen!" Und so schnappten sie Fred und George die beiden Jüngeren und liefen mit ihnen zu einem Schuppen. Der war recht klein und war mit allerlei Muggelplunder vollgestopft. Vor allem aber ein Auto zog Helena in den Bann. Doch um das ging es nicht, sie wurde in einen kleinen Teil weiter hinten gezogen. Fred bugsierte sie auf einen Stuhl, während George etwas suchte.

Endlich hatte er es gefunden. Eine Packung Gummibärchen. Zumindest sah es danach aus. Grinsend hielt er es dem Mädchen vor die Nase. „Durch deine Hilfe konnten wir das entwickeln!" George öffnete die Packung und fischte ein Gummibärchen heraus.

„Je nach Farbe ist auch die Wirkung eine andere! Rote Bärchen verursachen Pusteln, welche durch Orangene geheilt werden. Die gelben machen dich unheimlich krank und so, was wiederum die Weißen aufheben. Durch die Grünen musst du kotzen, ebenfalls von den Weißen geheilt wird." Er hielt ihr die Packung hin. Dafür hatten sie also das Buch gebraucht. Na prima.

„Klingt spannend Jungs. Aber was ist das da für ein Auto?", fragte sie gespannt. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass eine magische Familie sowas brauchen würde. Die Jungs begannen zu grinsen und öffneten die Türe.

„Das, Madame, ist ein fliegendes Auto! Und welch Überraschung: Es kann fliegen!", kam es scherzhaft von einem der Zwillinge. Die beiden stiegen ein. „Und wir werden dir beweisen, wie gut es fliegen kann! Mum wollte sowieso noch kurz in die Winkelgasse und Dad ist bei der Arbeit. Wer außer „Mister Aufpasser" sollte uns also aufhalten. Los steigt ein, ihr Kleinkinder!"

Ohne zu zögern waren die beiden im Auto. Gut, dass Ginny mit ihrer Mum weg war. Sobald sie alle saßen und angeschnallt waren, wurde der Motor gestartet. Der heulte auf und das Auto rollte aus dem Schuppen. Ein kleiner Knopfdruck und das Auto war unsichtbar, ein weiterer und ein Tritt auf das Gaspedal und die 3 Weasleys und Helena befanden sich in der Luft. Es war einfach unbeschreiblich. Das Mädchen presste ihre Nase gegen die Scheibe um besser zu sehen. Sie flogen tatsächlich! Sowas Cooles würde es so schnell wohl nicht geben. Wenn sie genau nachdachte, würde Snape sowas auch niemals dulden. Sofort plagte sie das schlechte Gewissen und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wenn er hiervon spitz bekam, konnte sie sich ein Zimmer im Keller einrichten. Und die Party würde sie sich auch in die Haare schmieren können.

„Dreht bitte sofort um! Das war eine doofe Idee hier einzusteigen!", murmelte sie und sah Ron an. Dieser nickte. Er war ganz weiß im Gesicht. Anscheinend machte ihm die Höhe zu schaffen. „Außerdem wird Ron gleich Kotzen!", stellte sie fest. Die Zwillinge seufzten, machten aber per Looping kehrt und lachten dabei. Ron und Helena krallten sich in ihrem Sitz fest und begannen zu beten. Das war eine total schlechte Idee gewesen. Was, wenn man sie erwischte? Doch zu ihrem Glück kamen sie ohne Komplikationen im Schuppen an. Keiner hatte sie gesehen. Das war viel zu gut gegangen. Doch sie war froh drum.

Die Bauchschmerzen wurden nicht besser. Sie wollte nicht einmal etwas essen. Mrs. Weasley schien es zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. So saß Helena einfach nur und sah beim Essen zu, bis plötzlich der Kamin grün aufleuchtete und jemand heraus trat. „Dad!", rief das Kind, sprang auf und warf sich in Snapes Arme. Der war weniger begeistert von der Aktion vor Publikum. Dennoch drückte er sie kurz an sich eher sie von sich weg drückte.

„Du willst also nicht essen, ja … Das ist schlecht für deine Gesundheit! Sonst wirst du ewig so klein bleiben!", kam es streng von ihm. Doch nicht halb so streng wie immer. Wie sehr hatte er sie vermisst. Auch wenn es nur ein paar Tage waren. Aber er würde es natürlich nicht zugeben. Molly hatte ihm heute Mittag einen Brief zu kommen lassen, in dem sie von dem Heimweh des Mädchens berichtet hatte. Er hatte es sich denken können, dass sie nicht lange aushält. Er war auch froh darüber. Nachdem Mrs. Weasley aufgefordert hatte sich zu setzten, tat er dass, trotz missbilligender Blicke der Kinder. Helena jedoch kletterte sofort auf seinen Schoß. Doch nach einem vielsagenden Blick saß sie brav neben ihm.

Gerade wollte das Kind etwas sagen, als sie noch einmal in das Gesicht ihres Dads blicken musste. Das glitzern seiner Augen war wieder da, wenn er versuchte hart und kalt zu sein. Außerdem sah er viel gesünder und ausgeruhter aus. Man konnte es auch fühlen. Strahlend sah sie ihn an und hörte sogar auf ihn, als er sie anwies etwas zu essen. Wenn er es so wollte, dann würde sie es tun.

Nach dem Essen – auch Severus hatte ein paar Happen zu sich genommen, da Molly ihn als zu schmal empfand und man bei ihr niemals nein sagen konnte, ohne vielleicht irgendwann deswegen zu sterben – saßen die Weasleys und Snapes noch ein wenig beieinander. Auch wenn es ihm unangenehm war hier zu sein, so musste er doch zugeben, dass es eine angenehme Atmosphäre war. Und dann eröffneten Helena und Ron ihren Plan für eine Doppel-Geburtstagsfeier. „Und wo bittschön soll sie stattfinden?", fragte er argwöhnisch. Er hatte da schon eine schreckliche Ahnung.

„Na bei uns …", meinte Helena kleinlaut. Sie wusste ja, dass ihr Dad große Menschenmengen verachtete. Aber er musste doch einmal nur etwas Spaßiges erlauben. Doch man sah ihm an, wie wenig ihn dieser Gedanke erfreute. Noch weniger gefiel ihm die Idee, die Fete bei den Weasleys abzuhalten. Immerhin war es seine Tochter die da feiern wollte, und dann auch noch mit Potter gemeinsam. Schrecklicher Gedanke.

Aber was sollte er machen. „Gut … aber nur wenn du dich benimmst und keinen Unfug anstellst!", kam es sehr streng von ihm. Helena nickte sofort und umarmte ihn. „Und du musst Potter und seine Vormünder zuerst fragen!" Wieder nickte sie. Vermutlich musste er sie da dann hinbringen. Alleine würde er sie sicher nicht weg lassen. Nachdem das geklärt war, verabschiedeten sie sich und flohten nach Hause.

Nachdem die beiden weg waren, setzte Molly ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf. Severus hatte einmal in seinem Leben eine positive Wandlung durchgemacht. Das war erfreulich. Und er sah schon viel gesünder aus, zwar immer noch viel zu dünn, aber er hatte wieder mehr Farbe im Gesicht und wirkte ausgeruht.


	44. Dursleys

**Dursleys**

Zurück zu Hause, schrieb Helena sofort einen Brief an Harry, der ihm alles erklärte. Danach begann sie schon einmal eine grobe Gästeliste zu entwerfen. Als Severus in ihr Zimmer kam, um sie ins Bett zu stecken, erhaschte er einen Blick und wurde kurz bleich. War dieses Kind von allen guten Geistern verlassen. Diese Menschen sollte er in sein Haus lassen? Mal sehen, ob er da nicht noch eingreifen konnte. Er räusperte sich kurz, nachdem das Mädchen bereit im Bett lag und auf den „Gute-Nacht-Kuss" wartete. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du all diese Menschen einladen möchtest? Sind das nicht ein bisschen gar viel? Würde dir nicht Weasley, Granger und Potter reichen?"

Das Kind grinste belustigt. Das war typisch Snape. Lieber würde er einsam in einem Schneckenhäuschen leben, als sich mit Menschen zu umgeben. „Bitte Dad, das ist doch nur einmal im Jahr! Bitte! Bitte! Wenn du willst, dann lass ich ein paar weg …", fügte sie sich doch etwas, als sie seinen Blick sah. Man irgendwann musste er doch unter Menschen. Er konnte nicht ewig wie ein Einsiedlerkrebs leben. Vielleicht würde er dann endlich aus sich raus gehen.

Severus seufzte und ließ sich auf ihrem Bett nieder. „Machen wir das Morgen! Du wirst jetzt schlafen gehen. Ich hoffe, dass du Potter geschrieben hast, dass er seine Verwandten fragen soll. Ich möchte keine Schwierigkeiten wegen einem Potter!" Da hatte er bereits genügend gehabt. Er rieb seine Schläfen und schloss kurz die Augen. Als er eine warme Umarmung fühlte, erwiderte er sie kurz, eher er die Augen öffnete und ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab. „Und nun schlafe mein Kind!" Nachdem sie los gelassen hatte, erhob er sich und ging.

Gästeliste zusammenstellen stellte sich als schwieriger heraus, als gedacht. Das Problem war, dass Helena auch alte Muggelbekannte einladen wollte. Aber das würde schwierig werden bei den ganzen anderen Hexen und Magiern. Also wurden die Muggel von der Liste gestrichen. Severus spielte immer mehr mit dem Gedanken die Party zwar zu erlauben, den Tag aber dann in seinem Labor zu verbringen. Doch das würde kein gutes Bild geben. Aber zuerst mussten sie die Antwort von Potter abwarten. Und Lily kam gegen Mittag zurück, nur ohne Antwort. Diese Tatsache beunruhigte Helena so sehr, dass sie Snape bis aufs letzte nervte.

„Daran sind nur die Dursleys schuld!", rief sie immer wieder durchs Haus. Remus versuchte sie zu beruhigen, doch es half nicht mal gutes Zureden. „Ich wette, die haben Harry längst in den Keller gesperrt und dort ist er dann verreckt!", keuchte sie und Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen.

Severus rollte mit den Augen. Er hatte schon einiges von den Muggeln gehört, die sich um Potter kümmerten, aber das war das Unwahrscheinlichste. Wieso sollte man den großen Harry Potter einsperren? Aber vielleicht war etwas dran. Er konnte sich gut an Albus Empörung erinnern, nachdem er Potter das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Ein kleiner untersetzter Junge mit ausgeleierten Sachen. Woher kam ihm das nur bekannt vor! Seufzend sah er zu seiner Tochter. „Wir werden eben nachsehen! Vielleicht hat Lily den Brief auch nur verloren."

„Danke Daddy!", quietschte Helena und umarmte sofort ihren Vater. Noch bevor er ihr sagen konnte, wann er vorhatte das eben gesagte zu tun, war sie in ihr Zimmer verschwunden.

Remus indes grinste. „Sie hat dich Daddy genannt! Außerdem ist sie glaub ich der Auffassung, dass du mit ihr gleich zu Harry gehst! Vielleicht solltest du dich dann auch umziehen?" Severus sah an sich herab. Was war so schlecht an seinem Umhang? Achja, die Muggel waren ja total versteift auf sowas.

Es war bereits dunkel geworden, als Severus mit Helena an der Hand den Privetdrive entlang schritt und an dem Haus mit der Aufschrift Nr. 4. hielt. Hier lebte also Lilys große Schwester. Snapes Blick verfinsterte sich, als er sich an Petunia erinnerte.

Helena war etwas nervös. Sie hatte noch nie Harrys Verwandte gesehen, nur kurz, und da hatte sie schon Angst vor ihnen bekommen. Daher sah sie kurz zu ihrem Dad auf. Dieser schien jedoch auch nicht gerade erfreut darüber zu sein, dass sie hier standen. Er wirkte irgendwie betrübt. Sie drückte ihre Hand fester ums seine und sah ihn lächelte ihn auf munternd an, ehe sie in zur Tür zog.

Die junge Halliwell hatte sich extra schick gemacht und trug das Kleidchen, das sie zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte. Severus hätte fast gelacht, als er sie gesehen hatte. Remus hatte es sich nicht verkneifen können und hatte ihr eine Schleife ins Haar gezaubert. Irgendwie sah sie recht niedlich in dem Aufzug aus, wenn sie nur nicht so das Gesicht verziehen würde. Snape fragte sich, wieso sie sowas trug, wenn sie es nicht mochte? Wollte sie bei den Dursleys Eindruck schinden? Severus selbst trug einen schwarzen Rollkragenpulli und eine dunkle Jeanshose. Ihm war es egal, was sie sagen würde. Das redete er sich zumindest ein. Als Helena die Klingel betätigte, tauchte er aus seinen Gedanken auf und stand gespannt und verspannt da und wartete.

Die Tür ging auf und Dudley Dursley, so breit wie der Eingang, stand vor ihnen und sah sie argwöhnisch an. Zumindest Snape bedachte er mit diesem Blick, seine Miene hellte sich jedoch auf, als er Helena entdeckte. „Mum, Dad! Besuch!", brüllte er und machte den beiden Platz um einzutreten. Steif wie ein Brett schob Severus seine Tochter über eine Schwele und sah sich um. Petunia und Vernon kamen sofort auf die beiden zu.

Die Frau versteifte sich, verengte die Augen. „Du!", zischte sie leise und fixierte Snape. Dieser Kerl hatte sich in all den Jahren kaum verändert. Er war nur noch größer und eigenartiger geworden. Und er hatte anscheinend ein Kind. Wieso durfte heutzutage jeder ein Kind haben? „Was tust du hier?" Es klang schwer nach einem ‚Verschwinde'.

Severus beachtete das gar nicht erst, sondern blieb hart wie immer. „Guten Tag! Der Grund meines Besuches ist recht simpel: Helena, meine Tochter hat an Potter einen Brief gesandt, doch er scheint nicht angekommen zu sein." Seine dunkle Augen fixierten Petunia und sie erwiderte ihn ohne zu zucken. Helena drückte sich näher an ihren Dad. Sie konnte die Kälte und die Anspannung verstärkt fühlen. Manchmal waren empathische Kräfte doch nicht so gut. Vor allem in solchen Situationen nicht. Die Dursleys waren schlimmer als sie erwartet hatte.

Vernon war bisher still gewesen. Dudley hatte inzwischen begonnen, sein Hinterteil zu schützen. Dieser wurde nach oben geschickt um Harry zu holen. „Und wieso schreiben Sie einen Brief an den Jungen?", herrschte der stämmige Mann den Tränkemeister an. Er versuchte sich bedrohlich vor Snape aufzubauen. Der jedoch ließ auch nicht locker. Langsam bekam Helena richtig Kopfschmerzen.

„Weil er am selben Tag seinen Geburtstag feiert wie meine Tochter und sie daher gerne mit ihm eine Feier ausrichten würde!", erklärte Snape kalt. Und die Kälte spürte Helena auch. Waren ihre Kräfte etwa gewachsen? Sie schauderte leicht und sah sich um. Dudley stapfte die Treppe herab, gefolgt von Harry. Als sie ihn sah, hellte sich ihre Miene auf. Doch er schien nervöser denn je zu sein.

Der junge Potter trat zu seinem Onkel und schluckte. Vernon gab sich zwar mit Snapes Antwort nicht zufrieden, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein. „Harry! Haben wir dir nicht verboten, den seltsamen Menschen unsere Adresse zu geben?", knurrte er den Jungen an. Helena zuckte zusammen, als sie spürte was der Mann noch vor hatte. Keuchend sah sie zu ihrem Vater auf. Er blieb jedoch kühl. Konnte er es denn nicht auch fühlen? Oder in den Gedanken des Muggels sehn?

Harry sah schuldbewusst zu Boden. „Eulen brauchen keine Adresse, sie finden auch so den Empfänger des Briefes", murmelte er. Den Dursleys war es sicher egal, was Snape wohl von ihnen dachte, wenn sie ihn schlagen würden. Helena sah, wie ihr Freund leicht zitterte, daher ließ sie ihren Dad los und legte Harry den Arm um die Schulter.

„Mr. Dursley. Eine Eule findet immer ihren Weg! Und ich wollte sie fragen, ob Harry einen Tag zu mir kann um die Party zu feiern. Aber er hat den Brief ja nicht bekommen, warum auch immer. Also, würden Sie es erlauben?" Mit erstaunlich fester Stimme meldete sich nun das Mädchen zu Wort. Ihr war das ganze äußerst seltsam vorgekommen. Wieso kannte ihr Dad Harrys Tante? Achja! Sie war ja Lilys Schwester! Helena schluckte und sah auf. Diese Frau sah ganz anders aus. Und anscheinend konnten sich Snape und Mrs. Dursley sich nicht leiden.

Vernon richtete nun seinen wütenden Blick auf Helena. Wie konnte dieses eigenartige Kind es wagen mit ihm zu sprechen. Anscheinend war sie nicht richtig erzogen. „Willst du etwa andeuten, dass wir den Brief abgefangen hätten? Was geht uns das an, was eine Göre diesen unnützen Jungen schickt? Und nun wäre es besser, wenn ihr geht!" Er schritt zur Tür und riss sie auf. Es war ganz klar, dass er es endgültig meinte.

Doch Severus dachte nicht daran, sich von einem Muggel sagen zu lassen, was er tun sollte und was nicht. Mit verschränkten Armen stand er da, bereit diesen Menschen einen Fluch anzuhängen. Allein der Blick des Mannes hatte ihn fast dazu gebracht. „Sie haben unsere Frage nicht beantwortet!", stellte er trocken fest. Fast schon belustigt stellte er fest, wie die Halsschlagader von Vernon schon pulsierte. Dieser widerwertige Mann passte ja wirklich gut zu Petunia. Sie war so anders als ihre Schwester. Lily wäre niemals so geworden. Es war eine Schande, aber Petunia war schon immer so gewesen.

Die Frau trat näher an Snape und sah ihm fest in die Augen. Ihre Nasenflügel blähten sich auf und ihr Augenlid zuckte. „Weißt du was, du bist immer noch der kleine schmierige Junge von damals, der immer haben will, was er nicht bekommen kann. Du willst Harry? Dann nimm ihn doch mit! Wir brauchen diese Miesgeburt noch weniger als dich und dein Balg!", zischte sie.

Die Luft war wie geladen und ließ Helena zittern. Manchmal war die emphatische Fähigkeit ein Fluch. Doch eigentlich war die Kraft früher nicht so stark gewesen. Vielleicht war sie gewachsen? Harry nahm sie fest in den Arm, weil er merkte, dass was nicht stimmte. Die beiden Kinder fanden es recht eigenartig und beängstigend, dass Mrs. Dursley und Snape so miteinander sprachen. Aber eines war klar, es würde nicht gut ausgehen. Die junge Halliwell vertraute darauf, dass ihr Vater nicht unüberlegt handelte. Immerhin war es Snape, der hier stand und nicht irgendwer. Vorsichtig sahen die Kinder den beiden zu.

Snapes Lippen wurden immer schmaler. Diese unmögliche Person wagte es immer noch so mit ihm zu reden. Doch ehe er irgendetwas zu ihr sagte, wandte er sich an seine Tochter. Er wollte nicht, dass sie und Potter das hier weiter mitbekamen. „Geht hoch und packt seine Koffer und dann verschwindet ihr von hier!" Die Kinder nickten und gehorchten sofort. Der Tränkemeister hatte einen Ton angeschlagen, dem man lieber nicht allzu lange nicht Gehör schenkte.

Sobald sie oben waren, schloss Harry sofort die Tür. Sie wollten nichts von unten mehr hören. Dudley hatte kurz aus seinem Zimmer gelugt, als die Kinder nach oben waren, hatte aber sofort wieder die Tür zu geschlagen. Obwohl sie etwas weiter weg waren, konnte Helena immer noch die Emotionen und Gedanken von unten auffassen. Schwindelnd wankte sie zu Harrys Bett und ließ sich nieder. Der Junge machte sich sofort ans Koffer packen. Er wusste, dass er, würde er hier bleiben, den Prügel seines Lebens beziehen würde. Hastig warf er alles in den Koffer, was er zu fassen bekam. Da war ihm Snape lieber als die Dursleys. Nachdem es dem Mädchen auch ein wenig besser ging, half sie ihrem Freund. Sobald sie fertig waren, verschwanden sie so still, wie sie die ganze Zeit über gewesen waren.

Fast schon nervös schritt Helena im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Es war nun eine Stunde vergangen, seit sie und Harry nach Hause gebeamt waren. Elly hatte die beiden mit Tee und Keksen versorgt. Remus redete indes angeregt mit dem Sohn seines verstorbenen Freundes. Es war für ihn etwas Besonderes mit James und Lilys Sohn zu sprechen, vor allem weil er so aussah wie James. Seine Art war jedoch die seiner Mutter.

„Ach komm, Helena! Setz dich hin. Er ist erwachsen und handelt stets besonnen!" Seit einigen Minuten versuchet der Werwolf die Kleine schon zu beruhigen. Er selbst wusste, dass Severus gerne mal überreagierte, aber er würde doch nichts Unüberlegtes tun. Oder doch? Remus schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich wieder an Harry. „Sag mal, haben dich deine Verwandten wirklich so schlimm behandelt?" Der junge Potter nickte und begann zaghaft zu schildern. Lupin schluckte. Dann war es nur gut, dass der Junge jetzt hier war. Aber ob Snapes Hass besser war, als der der Dursleys? Auf jeden Fall würde ihn hier niemand schlagen. Außerdem würde sich Remus notfalls um ihn kümmern. Es tat gut, den Jungen zu sehen und sogar mit ihm zu sprechen. Immerhin hatte er das Überlebt, das seine Eltern getötet hat.

Nach schier einer Ewigkeit apparierte Severus ins Wohnzimmer und sah aus, als wäre er gerade aus einem Sturm getreten. Helena fiel ihm sofort um den Hals, während Harry sich erhob und den Professor erwartungsvoll ansah. Was würde jetzt mit ihm geschehen? Und wieso hatte seine Freundin einen Brief an ihn gesandt, der anscheinend nicht angekommen war. Hatten die Dursleys seine Post abgefangen?

Severus schüttelte seine Tochter ab und setzte sich zu Remus aufs Sofa. Alle sahen ihn fragend an, ehe der Werwolf wissen wollte, was vorgefallen sei. Einen Seufzer unterdrückend, begann er zu sprechen. „Die Muggel haben sich noch furchtbar aufgeregt. Mehr geht euch das nichts an! Potter wird, bis eine Lösung gefunden wird, bei uns bleiben." Bitter spie er die Worte aus. Schlimm genug dass Lupin da war. Nun war auch noch der Junge da, der so aussah wie James Potter. Fehlte nur noch einer, um das Ganze komplett zu machen. Aber der konnte ja Gott sei Dank nicht auftauchen.

Der Junge wusste nicht, ob er sich freuen sollte, oder nicht. Immerhin war er von einem Übel ins andere geraten. Doch als er eine Umarmung von Helena wahrnahm, vergaß er, dass er nun bei Snape war. Solange seine Freundin da war, könnte sogar der Teufel da sein. „Ich stehe in ihrer Schuld, Sir", murmelte er und sah schüchtern zu Boden.

Snape nickte bloß und sah zu Elly, die ihm gerade einen Kaffee brachte. Schön schwarz. Ohne Zucker, keine Milch. Das würde er jetzt brauchen. „Dann wird Elly wohl eines der Gästezimmer herrichten müssen. Und ihr werdet ihr helfen!" Streng sah er die Kinder an. Dass Helena grinsend nickte, ließ sein Herz ein wenig hüpfen. Wieso es das tat, wusste er nicht. Anscheinend schien ihr zu gefallen, dass ihr Freund hier war. Das würden noch Ferien werden, die er sicher nicht vergessen wird.


	45. Im Ältestenreich

**Im Ältestenreich**

Es war mit einem Kind schon unruhig im Haus. Und jetzt mit zwei solchen Wildfängen. Bereits nach der ersten Nacht hatte er es schon fast bereut, dass er Potter hierher gebracht hatte. Helena schien es zu gefallen. Auch Remus war nicht gerade unzufrieden. Oft sah man ihn mit den Kindern im Garten spielen. Die Planung für die Party ging auch ziemlich gut. Es wurden Einige eingeladen und es kamen fast nur Zusagen. Das alleine beunruhigte ihn sehr. Aber nicht nur das. Auch der eigenartige Wunsch, dass er ihr einen Trank brauen sollte, war ihm äußerst suspekt. Als sie ihn jedoch mit nach „oben" schleppte, wurde es ihm ein wenig mehr klar.

Wohin man auch sah, alles war weiß. Es wirkte so, wie sich Muggel ihren Himmel vorstellten. Doch hier wohnte nicht Gott, sondern die Ältesten. Laut seiner Tochter, durfte eigentlich niemand außer einer Wächter des Lichts, oder ein Ältester hierher. Doch sie schien schon öfter hier gewesen zu sein. Während sich Remus um Harry kümmerte, waren Severus und Helena hierhergekommen. Sie hatte ihm nichts erklärt, außer dass es wichtig sei. Und jetzt stand er hier und musste erst einmal warten. Dafür hatte er jetzt Zeit, sich umzusehen. Überall war alles weiß und rein. Das langweilte nach einer Zeit, daher begann er ein wenig herum zu wandern. Eigentlich steuerte er keine bestimmte Richtung an, dennoch fühlte er sich von etwas angezogen. Vor einer Tür hielt er schließlich. Ihm war so, als ob etwas oder jemand seinen Namen rief. Vorsichtig sah er sich um, ehe er die Tür sachte aufstieß. Normalerweise war er ja nicht so neugierig. Grelles Licht belendete ihn, als er aufsah. Nebelschwaden zogen am Boden umher und verlieh dem Ganzen einen mystischen Eindruck. Er blinzelte, bis seine Augen sich an das helle Licht gewöhnt hatten. Ein weiterer leerer weißer Raum. Verärgert über sich selbst legte er die Hand auf die Türschnalle und wollte gehen.

„Severus!"

Sein Name ließ ihn herumfahren. Wer war hier, der ihn kannte? Als er eine Gestalt ganz in Weiß entdeckte, die ihn gerufen hatte, sank er gegen die Tür. Sein Herz wurde schwer, sein Blick wanderte zu Boden. Wieso geschah das hier? Das Gefühl der Schuld wallte wieder in ihm auf und zwang ihn beinahe in die Knie. Eine Hand griff nach ihm und hielt ihn oben.

„Severus!", ertönte es erneut. Es klang liebevoll und auch entschuldigend. Severus hob den Kopf und sah ihr in die Augen. Grüne durchdringende Augen blitzten ihn an. „Mein lieber Severus. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dir damals nicht verziehen hatte!"

„Lily …", hauchte er ungläubig. Vor ihm stand die einzige Frau, die er jemals geliebt hatte. Und sie hielt ihn an der Schulter, fast so, als ob sie noch leben würde. Sein Herz begann zu rasen. Was war das für ein eigenartiger Raum? Da stimmte doch etwas nicht, oder lag es an ihm?

Nachdem Severus aufrecht vor ihr stand, schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn. Für diesen kurzen Moment hatte sie es geschafft von den Ältesten einen Körper zu bekommen. Vielleicht hatte auch seine Tochter da ihre Finger im Spiel gehabt. Man konnte es nicht genau sagen, aber das war egal, Hauptsache sie war hier. „Ja, ich bin es wirklich. Dieser Raum dient für Geister, die von Familienangehörigen gerufen werden, zum Übergang. Ich habe dich auch hierher gerufen, als ich dich gefühlt habe. Oh Severus!"

Fest drückte er sie an sich, als ob sie das ewig am Leben erhalten würde. Doch das tat es nicht. Irgendwann würde sie wieder gehen müssen. Aber er konnte ja wenigstens den Moment genießen. Ihre rote Mähne kitzelte ihn wie damals bei jeder Umarmung in der Nase. Ihr lieblicher Duft war auch so wie früher. Fast schon kamen ihm die Tränen. Aber Snape wäre nicht Snape, wenn er sich diesen Reflex nicht schon halbwegs abtrainiert hätte. Fragen brannten ihm auf der Zunge, doch er getraute sich keine zu stellen. Er wollte sie keinesfalls wieder verärgern, so wie damals. Daher flüsterte er nur ein weiteres Mal ihren Namen.

Die Rothaarige lachte. „So sprachlos warst du doch noch nie! Holt den Tagespropheten! Severus Snape ist sprachlos!", scherzte sie und lächelte ihn an, während sie die Umarmung löste. Nun hielt sie ihn nur noch an der Hand und ging mit ihm durch einen eben erschienen Wald. Severus schien das nicht zu stören. Auch auf seinem Gesicht sah man ein leichtes Lächeln.

So schlenderten sie also eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her, bis Lily wieder zu sprechen begann. „Severus, du musst damit aufhören! Es war nicht deine Schuld, glaub mir. Außerdem bitte ich dich um etwas Wichtiges: Komm von mir los! Bitte, du tust dir nichts Gutes damit, wenn du mir ewig nachtrauerst. Bitte, Severus! Denk auch mal an deine Tochter. Wie sieht es aus, wenn sie immer das Gefühl haben muss, dass du ihre Mutter vermutlich nie geliebt hast?" Mittlerweile waren sie stehengeblieben.

Der Schwarzhaarige sah zu Boden. Helena. Was dachte sie allgemein von ihm? Aber wie könnte er Lily jemals vergessen. Vor allem jetzt, da Harry in seinem Haus war. „Ich … ich kann nicht …", begann er abgehackt. Wie er es hasste, wenn er nicht wusste, was er zu sagen hatte.

Sie fasste ihm unters Kinn und zwang ihn sie anzusehen. „Du musst mich ja nicht vergessen, aber hör auf nur an mich zu denken!" Ernst sah sie ihn an. Seine sonst so strengen Augen wirkten ratlos. „Bitte versuch es, tu es für mich aber vor allem für deine Tochter!" Es klang flehend und vor allem bittend. Wieder nahm sie ihn in den Arm, als sie merkte, dass er keine Worte darauf wusste. „Versuch es …", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.

Versuchen. Ja er würde es tun. Los zu lassen war schwer, vor allem wenn es sich um Lily handelte. Aber er musste! Was würde Helena von ihm denken. Er liebte dieses Kind aber was, wenn sie dachte, er würde es nicht tun. „Ich versuche es…", antwortete er leise und schloss die Augen.

„Danke … und pass mir gut auf Harry auf! Er hat noch viel vor sich und braucht jemanden der sich um ihn kümmert. Du und Remus werdet sowohl Helena als auch Harry perfekt aufziehen. Ich finde es auch schön, dass ihr beiden nun so gut miteinander auskommt!" Ihre Worte wurden immer leiser und er versuchte sie nur noch fester an sich zu drücken. Doch als er die Augen öffnete, lag eine fast durchsichtige Hand auf seiner Wange, ein Kuss wurde ihm auf die Stirn gedrückt und Lily löste sich in Luft auf. Er streckte die Hand ins Leere aus und starrte eine Weile dorthin, ehe ihm bewusst wurde, wo er war und weswegen.

„Wenn ich den Trank also mit ihm braue, dann werden meine Kräfte, bis auf ein paar, gehemmt?", fragte das Mädchen erneut ihren Mentor und grinste. Gideon trug die typische weiß-goldene Robe und schritt mit Helena den Gang entlang. Sie hatte ihren Dad einfach dort stehen lassen und ihn gebeten einstweilen zu warten. Und das hatte er augenscheinlich getan, auch wenn er ihr seltsam vorkam.

Gideon nickte. Ihre Kräfte würden weniger werden, auch die Dämonen würden es spüren und sie für zu unwichtig halten. Das würde er schon bewerkstelligen. Dann wäre sie in Sicherheit, ebenso alle um sie herum. Er wusste, wieso sie dies tat. Und da stand er auch schon. „Guten Tag, Severus!", begrüßte er freundlich den Vater der kleinen Halliwell. Seit ihrem letzten Gespräch waren sie ziemlich gut miteinander. Man konnte ja nicht ewig streiten.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig hatte er es zurück geschafft. Nun galt es nur noch sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Steif wie immer stand er da und nickte Gideon nur kurz zur Begrüßung zu. Das was eben geschehen war, sollte er niemals, wo auch immer, erwähnen. „Guten Tag. Darf ich nun endlich erfahren, wieso ich hier so lange warten musste?"

Helena nickte. „Ähm tut mir leid Dad, du hättest dich ja gerne umsehen können!", meinte sie lächelnd und tat so, als ob sie etwas wüsste. Die junge Hexe hatte den Einfall des Jahrhunderts gehabt. Aber egal, jetzt ging es um was anderes. „Naja, ich musste noch kurz was besprechen mit Gideon. Ich habe nämlich beschlossen, meine Kräfte ein wenig eindämmen zu lassen. Damit nichts mehr passieren kann und die Dämonen mich in Ruhe lassen!", erklärte das Kind brav und sah zu ihrem Dad. Er sah sie überrascht aber auch erleichtert an. Anscheinend war ihm das nur recht.

„Gut, wenn alle damit einverstanden sind, dann führe ich euch nun zum Ratsaal. Dort sollte inzwischen alles für den Trank und den Zauber vorbereitet sein!" Gideon wandte sich um und ging voran.

An der Hand führte seine Tochter ihn zu einem riesigen Saal. Steinsessel bildeten einen Kreis, auf dem, vermutlich, lauter Älteste saßen. Alle hatten sie dieselben langen Roben an. Auch wenn man nichts mit diesen Leuten zu tun hatte, merkte man die mächtige magische Präsenz die von ihnen ausging. Ehrfürchtig näherten sie sich der Mitte des Kreises. Dort köchelte schon Wasser in einem Kessel. Helena zog ihren Dad bis zu diesem Kessel. Auf einem Tisch waren Zutaten und ein Rezept platziert. „Dad, du darfst brauen!", erklärte die Schwarzhaarige und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

Severus ließ sie los und nahm das Rezept. Es war ein ziemlich komplexer Trank. Aber er würde es hinbekommen, wenn sie es wirklich wollte. „Du bist dir sicher, dass du das sicher willst?" fragte er sie zur Sicherheit nochmal und sah sie an. Der Trank würde bis zum 17. Lebensjahr wirken und war vorher nicht umkehrbar. Nachdem Helena nickte begann er sofort mit der Zubereitung. Hin und wieder ging sie ihm zur Hand, indem sie etwas schnitt, oder ihm half, Zutaten die gleichzeitig hineingehörten in den Kessel zu befördern. So dauerte es nicht lange und der Trank war fertig.

Die Flüssigkeit dampfte noch aus dem Becher, den Helena nun in Händen hielt. Severus wäre nervös, hätte er den Trank nicht selbst zubereitet. Immerhin kannte er die Zutaten alle und wusste, was für ein starkes Gift beim kleinsten Fehler herausgekommen wäre. Das Kind nickte und die Ältesten begannen einen Spruch aufzusagen. Es klang ganz nach Latein. Mit der Zeit wurden sie immer lauter und es ähnelte einem Singsang. Einmal kurz ausatmend führte das Mädchen den Becher zum Mund. Der Trank war schneller getrunken als gebraut. Immer noch sprachen die Ältesten den Zauber. Gespannt sah Severus zu seiner Tochter, die zuerst noch ziemlich sicher auf ihren Beinen stand. Doch dann begann sie leicht zu glühen, und man sah ihr an, dass es ihr irgendwie immer schlechter ging. Langsam ging sie mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck in die Knie. Sofort war ihr Dad bei ihr und hielt sie aufrecht. Schwach lächelte sie ihn an, ehe die Ältesten stoppten und sie zu glühen aufhörte. Dann sank sie vollends zusammen und er fing sie auf.

Beunruhigt sah er zu Gideon, der schien jedoch nicht weiter überrascht. Er kam auf die beiden zu und legte kurz seine Hand auf Helenas Stirn. „Es geht ihr gut. Der Zauber hat sie nur ausgelaugt. Am besten sie ruht sich jetzt aus. Ich bringe euch nach Hause!" Mit einem kurzen Handwink, lösten sich die beiden in glitzernden Funken auf und verschwanden aus dem Ältestenreich.


	46. Wahrheitszauber

ich bin leider noch nicht zur Party gekommen. Das hat schulische Gründe und auch den Grund, dass ich in letzter Zeit an einem HP RPG Forum arbeite. Dort habe ich mir überlegt, dass Snape seine Helena haben kann. Allerdings spielt das ganze schon im 6ten Jahr, damit ich nicht durcheinander komme. Wer will, kann vorbei schauen und sich eventuell anmelden :)  
. Mit dem Link kommt ihr gleich zu ein paar Eckdaten ;)  
Würde mich über User freuen  
Aber genug, hier ist das Kapitel *Vorhang zur Seite zieh*

lg tinschchen  
-

**Wahrheitszauber**

Die junge Halliwell rannte durch das Haus und suchte ihr Lieblingsbuch. Sie wollte von nun auch ihre noch aktiven Kräfte weniger verwenden und eher so leben wie andere Kinder, die Hogwarts besuchten. Snape warf ihr einen giftigen Blick zu. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie nicht im Haus laufen sollte. Doch es war ihr eigentlich egal. Sollte er doch schimpfen. Ihr ging es im Moment nur darum ihr Buch zu finden. Nachdem sie aus dem Sichtfeld von Snape war, begann sie wieder zu laufen. Vielleicht sollte sie doch Magie anwenden, dachte sie. Doch ehe sie irgendwas weiter überlegen konnte, knallte sie gegen Harry. Beide Kinder landeten auf dem Hintern. Remus steckte den Kopf aus seinem Zimmer und lächelte die beiden an. „Was macht ihr den schon wieder? Wolltet ihr nicht den letzten Schliff an die Partyplanung setzen?"

Die Kinder rappelten sich auf und rieben sich ihre Hintern. Snape kam herbei und sah sie alle vielsagend an. Das war einer der Gründe, wieso man nicht im Haus herumlief. Er hatte es ja oft genug gesagt. Harry schrumpfte unter seinem Blick, doch irgendwie freute ihn das nicht mehr so wie früher. Immerhin hatte Lily persönlich ihn gebeten sich um den Jungen zu kümmern. Daher hob er mit spitzen Fingern ein Fotoalbum hoch, welches Harry beim Zusammenstoß fallen gelassen hat. Bereits das erste Bild versetzte ihm einen Stich: Lily und Potter waren darauf zu sehen. Energisch drückte er dem Jungen das Album in die Hand.

„Harry? Wieso trägst du das mit dir rum? Und wieso bist du so vertieft darin?", wollte Helena sofort wissen und nahm ihm das Fotoalbum ab. Snape quittierte die Neugierigkeit seiner Tochter mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Das Mädchen blätterte in dem Album und fand ein Foto, auf dem Potter und seine Clique zu sehen war. „Wer sind die beiden da?", fragte sie nun an ihren Dad und Remus gewandt.

Auch Harry traute sich etwas näher. „Das hab ich mich auch gefragt. Deswegen wollte ich eben zu Mr. Lupin", gab er zu und sah den Werwolf an. Erneut bat dieser ihm das „du" und den Vornamen an. Er hatte Harry auch angeboten, ihn Onkel zu nennen, doch der Junge war zu schüchtern dazu.

Bevor Lupin jedoch irgendetwas Weiteres sagen konnte, meldete sich Severus zu Wort. „Wollt ihr das alles im Stehen besprechen? Elly hat Tee und Kuchen gemacht. Ich würde sagen, dass man das hier im Wohnzimmer fortsetzen kann." Damit wandte er sich ab. Nur ungern würde er sich das entgehen lassen, wie Lupin den Kindern erklärte, wer die beiden jungen Männer auf dem Bild waren.

Während sich die männlichen Personen nach unten aufmachten, versuchte Helena noch kurz ihr Buch zu finden. Es war wichtig das zu finden. Immerhin hatte Prue ihr damals ein paar Zaubersprüche aus dem Buch der Schatten abgeschrieben. Normalerweise hatte sie dieses Buch, ebenso wie das „Alice im Wunderland"-Buch immer bei sich. Oder zumindest griffbereit. Und jetzt war es weg. Hatte man es ihr abgenommen? So kurz vor der Party? Als man ihren Namen rief, stöhnte sie kurz auf und lief dann nach unten.

Die beiden Männer und der Junge hatten auf der Couch, bzw. auf dem Couchsessel platzgenommen. Snape hatte die Fingerspitzen aneinander gelegt und sah an die Wand. Helena fand, dass er sich seit vorgestern ein wenig eigenartig verhielt. Hatte es etwa nicht funktioniert? Remus starrte währenddessen auf das Bild in Harrys Händen und schien erst einmal nach Worten zu suchen. Das Mädchen platzierte sich einfach auf dem Schoß ihres Vaters.

Alle sahen gespannt zu Remus, zumindest die Kinder. „Das hier ist Peter Pettigrew und das ist … Sirius Black!", erklärte er einfach. Er hatte die Hoffnung, dass die Kinder nicht weiter nachfragen würden, doch er hatte die Rechnung ohne Helenas Neugierde gemacht. „Und wo sind die jetzt? Harrys Dad und Mum sind tot. Du sitzt hier. Und wo sind die anderen beiden?" Der Werwolf schluckte. Jetzt musste er wohl oder übel irgendwas sagen. „Peter ist ebenfalls tot und Black ist … in Askaban …" Mehr erklärte er nicht. Es tat weh davon berichten zu müssen.

Fragend wandte sich Helena um. „Was ist Askaban?" Hatte sie schon mal was davon gehört? Zumindest erinnerte sie sich nicht daran. Snape schrak aus seinen Gedanken auf und sah sie ernst an. „Askaban ist ein Zauberergefängnis, welches von schrecklichen Wesen bewacht wird. Und Black ist zu recht dort! Und nun Schluss mit der Fragerei!", schnarrte er und die Kinder zuckten zusammen. Es war eindeutig, dass er keine Widerworte duldete.

Helena lehnte sich zurück und spürte seine Anspannung. Was war mit ihm los? War es, weil die Party schon Übermorgen war und die Weasleys Morgen schon kommen wollten? Oder war es wegen dem, was bei den Ältesten passiert ist? Wieso konnte er nicht einmal sagen, was er dachte und fühlte. Sie seufzte und kuschelte sich an seinen Oberkörper. Sie konnte auch nicht wirklich was fühlen. Die Mauer war wieder zu stark.

Lange saßen die Kinder noch in Helenas Zimmer und redeten über Askaban und warum Sirius Black wohl dort war. Das Mädchen dachte auch noch darüber nach, als sie im Bett lag. Auch über ihren Dad. Irgendetwas musste sie noch unternehmen. Doch was? Das Zauberbüchlein hatte sie auch noch nicht gefunden. Gerade kam ihr in den Sinn, Elly danach zu fragen, als diese ins Zimmer kam. Sie wirkte eher nervös, dementsprechend sah sie sich auch um. Verwirrt sah die junge Halliwell zu der Hauselfe. „Elly? Was ist los?"

Die Elfe sah mit ihren großen Augen auf und trat an Helenas Bett. „Junges Fräulein brauchen keine Angst haben. Aber irgendwo im Haus scheint in letzter Zeit ein Hauself herum zu laufen. Elly versucht ihn zu finden. Meister Snape ist auch besorgt deswegen!", berichtete die Elfe. Helena setze sich auf. Eine andere Hauselfe?

„Hast du kein kleines Zauberbuch gesehen?", fragte das Mädchen und hatte schon den fremden Hauself im Sinn. Was war los?

Die kleine Elfe schüttelte den Kopf und verneinte. Das Kind seufzte und stieg aus dem Bett. Morgen würden die Weasleys vorbeikommen. Daher war sie schon genug aufgeregt. An Schlaf konnte sie nicht denken. Elly wollte sie zwar zurück ins Bett stecken, aber sie wollte nicht. Die junge Halliwell wollte der Hauselfe helfen zu suchen. Diese konnte nicht wirklich etwas dagegen sagen. Snape war wie immer am Sofa eingeschlafen, und Remus schlief auch schon tief und fest. Daher schlüpfte sie in Harrys Zimmer, und stellte fest, dass doch noch nicht jeder im Land der Träume war. Der Junge saß auf dem Bett und las ein Buch. Als Helena heran trat, schreckte der Potter auf und sah seine Freundin an.

„Hermine hatte recht! Jeder in der Zauberwelt weiß mehr über mich als ich selbst!", seufzte er und klappte ein Buch über die jüngere Geschichte der Zaubererwelt zu. „Hast du gewusst, das Voldemorts Anhänger Todesser hießen, und das es bis heute welche gibt?", fragte er sie und sah sie ein wenig ängstlich an.

Die junge Hexe ließ sich neben ihm nieder und schlug das Buch haargenau an der richtigen Stelle auf. Da stand etwas über Voldemort und seinen Anhängern. Es waren sogar bewegliche Bilder darin. Ein maskierter Mann stand mit Stolz erhobenem Haupt da und zog seinen Ärmel hoch. Ein dunkles grässlich wirkendes Tattoo kam zum Vorschein. Ein Totenkopf aus dessen Mund eine Schlange kroch. Fasziniert fuhr sie mit einem Finger über das Bild und zuckte zusammen.

_Ein dunkler gruseliger Friedhof, in einer wundervollen Vollmondnacht.. Ein Kreis aus maskierten Menschen umringte einen einzigen, unmaskierten. Dieser hatte rote Augen und eine gräuliche Haut. Ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren trat vor ihm hin, kaum 20 Jahre alt. Ein Blonder stand neben ihm und lächelte. Anscheinend berichtete der Schwarzhaarige irgendetwas seinem Meister und es erfreute ihn. Dem blassen Jungen, mit den schwarzhaarigen schien diese Freude jedoch nicht zu teilen, daher bekam er einen schmerzhaften Zauber ab._

Diesen Zauber fühlte auch Helena und ein erstickter Schrei entfuhr ihr. Harry nahm sie sofort in den Arm und hielt sie fest, bis sich das Mädchen beruhigt hatte. Anscheinend hatte sie ihre Visionen noch. Nun zitterte und weinte sie. Was war das für ein grausamer Zauber gewesen. Aber vor allem: Was hatte sie da gesehen?

Die Tür zu Harrys Zimmer wurde aufgerissen und die beiden Männer standen mit erhobenem Zauberstab da. Snape sah sich finster um und murmelte etwas, während Remus zu den Kindern ging und versuchte das Mädchen zu beruhigen. „Was ist hier los?", fragte Severus sofort und sah Potter an. Was machten die Kinder außerhalb ihres Bettes?

Harry sah ihn mit großen Augen an und begann stammelnd zu antworten. „Sir, sie … sie hatte eine Vision! Zumindest sah es so aus!" Besorgt wandte er sich wieder dem Mädchen zu. Auch Snape, der keine Gefahr finden konnte kam auf Helena zu.

Remus war immer noch damit beschäftigt das wimmernde Kind zu beruhigen. Doch sie schluchzte und vergrub sich sofort in dem Schlafanzug des Werwolfes. Sie konnte noch immer die hässliche Fratze des bösen Zauberers sehen. Als sie die Hand ihres Vaters auf ihrer Schulter spürte wechselte sie zu ihm. Automatisch legte er die Arme um sie und klopfte ihr beruhigend auf die Schulter. Als sie aufhörte zu weinen, zog er sich ein wenig von sich weg und sah sie ernst an. „Was hast du gesehen?"

Helena wusste, dass ihr Vater nicht viel von Vorhersagen hielt. Aber es war keine Zukunftsvorhersage gewesen sondern eher die Vergangenheit. Der Blonde hatte so ausgesehen wie Malfoy senior. Doch anstatt ihrem Dad davon zu erzählen, fasste sie ihm an die Schläfe und zeigte ihm das, was sie eben selbst gesehen hatte. Dieser zuckte nicht minder zurück. Keuchend schlug er seine Augen auf und sah sie entsetzt an.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Wieso sah seine Tochter so etwas? Es war der Tag gewesen, an dem er dem Lord berichtet hatte, was er bei Trelawney belauscht hatte. Ob sie wusste, dass er der Schwarzhaarige war? Prüfend sah er sie an. Sie sah eher noch sehr verstört aus, als das sie irgendetwas feststellen hätte können. Sie würde es sicher nicht so erfahren. Niemals würde sie von seiner Vergangenheit erfahren. „Ins Bett! Alle beide!", sagte er daher scharf und erhob sich. Helena jedoch klammerte sich um seinen Hals und baumelte nun an ihm herunter. Streng sah er sie an und sofort ließ das Kind los.

Lange war das Kind noch wach gelegen, ehe sie dann doch eingeschlafen war. Das machte sich natürlich am nächsten Morgen bemerkbar. Mies gelaunt trottete sie zum Frühstück, nachdem Snape sie unsanft aus dem Bett befördert hatte. Es war bereits 8 Uhr und sie hatte ja wohl lange genug geschlafen, befand der Vater und schlug nun etwas genervt die Zeitung auf. Die Weasleys würden bald kommen und sie hatte noch nicht ihr Zimmer aufgeräumt, obwohl er sie schon länger darum gebeten hatte. Aber anscheinend hatte das Kind immer was anderes zu tun. Schlimm genug dass er schon bald das Haus voll hatte mit nervigen Kindern, da musste nicht auch noch Helena zur Zicke werden. Da war Potter im Moment vitaler, aber der schien sich sowieso kein Wort zu sagen zu trauen.

Nach dem Frühstück wurde sie also zum Zimmer aufräumen verdonnert. Obwohl Harry ihr half steigerte das ihre Stimmung nicht sonderlich. Eher war sie nur noch deprimierter. Sogar als der Junge ihr kleines Büchlein fand, konnte sie wenig Begeisterung aufbringen. Der junge Potter durchblätterte es und riss hin und wieder die Augen auf und ließ ein „Wow" vernehmen. Als sie dann jedoch endlich mit dem Zimmer fertig waren wurde es ihm zu blöd. „Los sag' schon, was ist los?"

Helena hielt inne und sah ihren Freund an. Was sollte schon los sein? „Ich bin müde! Außerdem spüre ich, dass Dad mir was verheimlicht!", seufzte sie und ließ sich auf ihr Bett nieder. Harry seufzte, setze sich neben sie und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter. Automatisch legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Wieso tat ihr Dad das nur immer wieder? Irgendetwas vor ihr geheim halten.

Harry zog sie näher an sich und streichelte ihren Arm. Doch dann fiel ihm plötzlich etwas ein und er hielt mit der anderen Hand das Zauberspruchbüchlein hoch. „Da steht doch ein Wahrheitszauber drinnen!" Er nahm nun den Arm von ihr weg und schlug die Seite auf. „Also wenn du den Zauber sprichst, dann sagt dir jeder die Wahrheit mit dem du redest! Und am Ende des Tages weiß es keiner mehr! Hier!" Unnötig reichte er ihr das Buch.

Sie kannte den Zauber. Prue hatte ihn schon einmal benutzt, weil sie etwas wegen Andy herausfinden wollte. Ja, der Zauber wäre perfekt. Da ihr Dad und Remus Gartenarbeit erledigten, bzw. im Gewächshaus arbeitete konnte sie den Zauber gefahrlos anwenden und jeder würde den beiden die Wahrheit sagen müssen. Das war perfekt. Sie nahm den Jungen das Buch ab und setzte ein Lächeln auf. „Harry, du bist ein Genie!" Mit diesen Worten drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Der Junge lief rot an und sah zu Boden. Das Mädchen kicherte. „Komm, wir lesen ihn gemeinsam!" Der junge Potter nickte und sah wieder auf. Gegen ein wenig Spaß bevor Ron kam, sprach nichts.

„_Willst du die Wahrheit auf den Grund gehen  
Geheimnisse wissen und Verstecktes seh´n  
Dann mach den Tag zunutze dir  
Am Ende weiß es niemand mehr  
Egal wer sich in diesem Haus befindet  
Sich von nun an die Wahrheit binden muss."_

Ein mächtiger Wahrheitszauber und niemand konnte ihm entgehen. Niemand konnte nun den beiden Kindern ins Gesicht lügen. So glaubten sie zumindest, bis sie ein Poltern von unten her vernahmen. Die Kinder sahen sich an und liefen nach unten. Snape hatte einen Stapel Bücher getragen und war nun über eine Teppichfalte gestolpert. So ungeschickt war er doch sonst nie. Doch keinem der beiden war zum Lachen, wie witzig es auch aussah. Wutentbrannt sah er die beiden Kinder an. Wieso musste er auch die Bücher vom Gewächshaus in sein Labor bringen wollen.

Sofort machte sich Helena daran die Bücher aufzuheben, auch Harry begann damit. „Hast du dir wehgetan?", fragte die junge Hexe vorsichtig ihren Dad und bekam prompt eine Antwort.

„Nein, alles bestens!" Selbst verwundert über seine Antwort zog er seinen Zauberstab und beförderte somit die Bücher dorthin, wohin sie sollten. Kopfschüttelnd über sich selbst ging er in die Küche und orderte bei Elly einen Kaffee. Die Weasleys würden bald eintreffen und da würde er bestimmt seine letzten Nerven verlieren. „Ist dein Zimmer nun sauber?"

Helena konnte richtig spüren, wie der Zauber wirkte. „Ja, pikobello sauber!" Die Antwort schoss aus ihr heraus, dass es schon wieder verdächtig wirkte. Und das befand auch ihr Dad.

„Was habt ihr schon wieder angestellt?", kam es misstrauisch von ihm und seine dunklen Augen fixierten die beiden Gryffindors, die sofort unter dem Blick schrumpften. Helena biss sich auf die Lippen und versuchte gegen den Drang anzukämpfen, die Antwort heraus zu rücken, doch der Zauber schien stärker als sie, was auch logisch war.

Doch ehe ein Wort ihren Mund verließ, kam die Antwort von Harry. „Wir haben das Zimmer aufgeräumt und ich habe ihr Zauberspruchbuch gefunden. Und da sie sich beklagt hatte, dass Sie ihr nie die Wahrheit sagen, haben wir einen Wahrheitszauber ausgesprochen, der den ganzen Tag lang wirkt und am Ende wissen nur noch die davon, die beim Aussprechen im Haus waren." Sobald er geendet hatte schrumpfte er. Auch Helena war blasser geworden. Beide Kinder sahen zu Snape, der mit sich kämpfte. Helena konnte es fühlen.

Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten und er bebte vor Wut. Ein Zauber der jeden zwang die Wahrheit zu sagen, auch ihn! Und das wo heute die Weasleys kamen. Das war das Letzte, was er gebraucht hatte, diese verdammten Kinder! Doch ehe er etwas sagen, oder tun konnte, ertönte die Hausglocke und man hörte Elly die Haustüre aufschließen. Ein Gegenzauber war nicht möglich, das sah er an ihrem Gesicht an. „Wir sprechen uns noch!", knurrte er, eher er nach draußen trat um die Gäste zu begrüßen. Molly reichte ihm schwungvoll die Hand und war froh, dass sie alle gesund waren. Ron und Ginny gingen gleich zu den beiden Kindern, die hinter Snape zu den Gästen kamen. Nur die Zwillinge standen brav da und sahen sich um. Misstrauisch beäugte Snape die beiden. Vielleicht hatten sie ja etwas vor. Schlimm genug dass er sie in Hogwarts ertragen musste, aber jetzt in seinem Haus würde es noch schlimmer sein. Bestimmt wollten sie nur vor ihrer Mutter gut da stehen. Er würde sie im Auge behalten müssen. Ehe Molly nach dem Befinden fragen konnte, was sie zweifelsfrei eben tun wollte, schickte Severus Helena und Harry an, die den Gästen ihre Zimmer zu zeigen. Ja, sie würden eine Nacht hier verbringen. Dem hatte er nur zugestimmt unter der Bedingung dass seine Tochter mit ihm zu einem Essen bei den Malfoys mitkam. Begeistert war sie nicht gewesen, aber sie hatte zugestimmt. Genügend Zimmer waren ja vorhanden.

„Sagt mal, was habt ihr angestellt? Severus schien ein wenig mehr durch den Wind als sonst!", stellte Molly fest, nachdem Harry und Helena sie in ihr Zimmer brachten. Sie hatte dieses bestimmte Mutter-Gen, das sofort merkte, wenn etwas nicht stimmte. Das kannte das Mädchen von Piper schon gut genug. Unter dem Einfluss des Zaubers gab Harry kleinlaut vor der Mutter seines besten Freundes das Vergehen zu. Auch Helena sah schuldbewusst drein. Sie kannte Molly ja schon und wusste auch, dass sie zur Furie werden konnte. Doch die Frau lachte nur und zwinkerte ihnen zu. „Na dann müssen wir eben aufpassen, was wir fragen!" Die beiden Kinder waren überrascht von der Milde der Weasley-Mutter. Wären George und Fred die Übeltäter gewesen, hätte es ein Donnerwetter gegeben.


	47. Persönlicher Nutzen

**Persönlicher Nutzen**

Das Mittagessen verlief relativ ruhig. Molly hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen Elly beim Kochen zu helfen. Die Elfe war zwar ein wenig beschämt, aber sie war es ja gewohnt, dass Helena manchmal half. Die Zwillinge saßen brav an ihrem Tisch und aßen ruhig. Das war Snape äußerst suspekt. Doch bevor er sich weitere Gedanken machen konnte, ergriff Molly das Wort und vertrieb das Schweigen. „Die Einladungen habt ihr ja schon verschickt und die Anzahl der Gäste ist geklärt. Dann werden wir heute für die Dekoration sorgen und auch schon die Speisen und Getränke vorbereiten. Das wird ein Spaß werden! Immerhin wird man nicht alle Tage 12!"

Severus seufzte. Dekoration. Sein Haus würde nicht nur voller Menschen sein, sondern auch voller Dekoration. Er rieb sich die Schläfen und schob die Kaffeetasse beiseite. Helena und Ginny flüsterten und kicherten die ganze Zeit über und das nervte ihn jetzt schon. „Ihr beide werdet die Girlanden aufhängen! Oder wartet, ihr seid allgemein für die Dekoration zuständig!", begann Mrs. Weasley mit der Einteilung. So bekam jeder eine Aufgabe und schon konnte es losgehen.

Die beiden Mädchen schrieben und schnitten Tischkärtchen und schwatzten weiter. Severus war gerade in der Nähe und ließ es sich nicht nehmen zu lauschen. „Und du hast es ehrlich getan? Deine Magie gebannt, damit Snape nichts mehr passieren kann?" Das Kind nickte. Ginny schien erstaunt. Wieso gab man solch eine Macht auf, nur damit einem Typen wie Snape nichts mehr geschehen konnte. Sie hatte viel Gemeines über den Professor gehört. „Und das dort ist also Harry Potter ja? Der Typ auf den du total stehst?" Snape hielt inne. Was? Seine Vermutungen waren also doch wahr.

„Nein! Nicht unbedingt", hörte er Helena stammeln, doch sie lief rot an und rückte wegen dem Zauber prompt eine konkretere Antwort heraus, „ja, vielleicht doch. Ist das so offensichtlich?" Geschockt sah sie Rons Schwester an. Wenn das so auffallend war, würde es doch schon jeder wissen. Und was würde man von ihr denken, wenn sie in Harry Potter verliebt war.

Ginny kicherte. „Ja sehr offensichtlich! Zumindest meinte Ron das! Und Fred und George sind da auch einer Meinung mit ihm!" Die Rothaarige wandte sich nun wieder einem Luftballon zu, den man mit Magie ganz einfach aufpusten könnte.

Der ehemalige Slytherin schüttelte den Kopf. Liebe! Wieso musste sowas nur seine Tochter erwischen und wieso musste es gerade ein Potter sein. Er schritt weiter, war zu sehr im Gedanken und stieß mit Molly zusammen. Diese lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. „Na Severus, wie geht es dir mit der Tatsache, dass du morgen Menschen in deinem Haus hast?", fragte sie unverwandt und setzte einen typischen Mutterblick auf, den man nicht belügen konnte.

Unter anderen Umständen hätte Severus gelogen, doch unter dem Zauber blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als mit der Wahrheit rauszurücken. „Schlecht! Es beginnt mir bereits jetzt schon auf die Nerven zu gehen! Am besten ich bleibe den ganzen Tag in meinem Labor!" Sofort verfinsterte sich sein Blick. „Molly? Haben die Kinder ihnen erzählt, was zuvor passiert war?"

Die Weasley lachte und bejahte. Das zog vermutlich den Zorn des Snapes auf sie, doch das störte sie wenig. Sie hatte noch nie Angst vor dem Jungen gehabt, sie hatte ihn eher bemitleidet. „Mach dir nichts draus, Severus! Der Tag wird schon gut verlaufen und notfalls bin ich ja da!", erklärte sie mütterlich und begann ihre Tätigkeit wieder aufzunehmen. Sie war dabei einen Sack Mehl in die Küche zu tragen. Aus Gewohnheit nahm er ihr den schweren Sack ab und folgte ihr in die Küche. Dort war Elly gerade dabei einen riesigen Kuchen zu backen. Erstaunt blieb er davor stehen. Molly lächelte und nahm ihm den Sack Mehl ab. „Weißt du Severus, ich finde es schön, dass du das Glück hast ein Kind auf zu ziehen. Dadurch taust du etwas auf! Oder wie siehst du das?"

Argwöhnisch sah der Mann der Frau beim Backen zu. Was hatte sie eben gesagt? Er und auftauen? Wie kam sie nur auf so einen Mist? Severus zuckte kurz mit der Schulter. „Kann sein … Manchmal denke ich, dass ich mittlerweile nicht mehr ohne sie leben könnte. Und nun hören Sie damit auf, die Macht des Zaubers auszunutzen!", kam es bockig von ihm.

Die Frau lachte nur und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist die perfekte Möglichkeit etwas mehr über Severus Snape herauszufinden!", gluckste sie und wandte sich ab. Geräuschvoll schloss sich die Tür. Snape war wütend abgerauscht.

Harry und die Weasleyjungs durften Remus im Garten helfen. Da Morgen schönes Wetter war, konnte man prima draußen auch feiern. Die Kinder tollten nebenbei herum und sprangen im Garten umher. Lupin erfreute das sehr. Er liebte es mit Kinder zu spielen. Vielleicht war es doch ein Fehler gewesen, sich immer zu verstecken. Lachend sah er zu, wie Harry versuchte den Rotschöpfen Fußball beizubringen. Das schien eine echte Herausforderung für die Zauberer zu sein. Ron stand im Tor und zuckte jedes Mal zusammen, wen Harry den Ball mit vollem Karacho ins Tor schoss. Also als Hüter beim Quidditch konnte man ihn also auch vergessen. Gerade als Fred ein Tor machen wollte, hörten sie ein lautes Donnergrollen.

Keinem der Herumtollenden war aufgefallen, dass die Sonne hinter dicken Regenwolken verschwunden war. Und schon ging der Regen über sie nieder und machte sie binnen weniger Sekunden nass, ehe sie ins Wohnzimmer gelangten und Severus´ Teppich voll tropften. Dieser war darüber nicht gerade erfreut. Daher zauberte Mrs. Weasley alle trocken und Elly machte ihnen allen einen Tee.

„Somit fällt die Idee, draußen zu feiern wohl ins Wasser!", scherzte Helena und stand am Fenster. Wenn sie doch nur einen Wetterzauber hätte. Dann würde der Regen verschwinden und die Wiese schnell wieder trocknen. „Es ist fast so, als ob sich den Regen jemand gewunschen hätte, oder Dad?" Sie fügte diese Frage absichtlich an und sah Snape an. Der Zauber war auch von der witzigen Seite zu gebrauchen.

Dieser sah von seinem schwarzen Kaffee auf. Das die Weasleys hier mit ihm in seinem Wohnzimmer saßen missfiel ihm sehr. „Als ob es dafür einen Zauber gäbe. Ja, es gibt einen, aber dafür brauchte man unheimlich viel Magie!", erklärte er um sich zu verteidigen und verfluchte den Zauber. Doch dann kam ihm eine Idee. „Helena, du weißt nicht zufällig wo das Buch über Zaubertränke und ihre Wechselwirkungen zu verschiedenen Speisen hingekommen ist, oder?" Er hatte das Fehlen des Buches schon länger bemerkt, aber er hatte auf den richtigen Moment gewartet um dies anzusprechen.

Das Mädchen verschluckte sich an ihrem Tee. Es war klar, dass er das Ganze ebenso ausnützen würde. Immerhin war er ein Slytherin gewesen. Was sollte man anderes erwarten. Doch anstelle von Helena antworteten die Zwillinge. „Sir, es ist nicht ihre schuld! Wir hatten sie darum gebeten!" Schuldbewusst sahen sie zu Boden. Jetzt konnten sie was erleben.

Der Zauber hatte also doch etwas Gutes, dachte er amüsiert und dann waren die Missetäter auch noch hier in seinem Haus. Das war perfekt. „Ach, und wieso? Wann dachtet ihr, es zurück zu geben?" So viele Fragen und er konnte nur die Wahrheit erwarten. Daher lehnte er sich triumphierend zurück. Dieser Zwang, die Wahrheit zu antworten war doch grandios. Besser als Veritaserum, welches er ja nicht benutzen durfte.

Betreten und unter dem strengen Blick ihrer Mutter erklärten sich Fred und George. „Nun ja, wie experimentieren mit Süßigkeiten, die eine spezielle Wirkung erzielen sollen. Und das Buch hätten wir schon wieder zurück gegeben, wenn wir es nicht mehr gebraucht hätten."

Snape schnaubte. Das war ja unerhört. Experimente! Mit Süßigkeiten! Das verlangte nach Strafe. Und zwar für alle drei Rabauken! Er erhob sich und baute sich vor den Weasleyzwillingen und vor Helena auf. Doch ehe er den Mund öffnen konnte, hatte Molly das Wort ergriffen. „Was bildet ihr euch ein? Ein junges Mädchen zum Stehlen zu verführen! Für so einen Mist! Irgendwann werdet ihr euch noch in die Luft jagen! Und du junge Dame, das nächste Mal solltest du auch besser überlegen, was du tust!" Danach war es still und die Kinder trauten sich nicht einmal einzuatmen.

Severus hatte nie vermutet, dass die Weasleymutter so eine Ausstrahlung hatte. Er hatte sie bisher immer als liebe und fürsorgliche Person erlebt, aber noch nie so. „Mrs. Weasley ist sicher meiner Meinung, dass das nach einer Strafe verlangt! Ihr alle werdet heute früher ins Bett gehen, keine Süßigkeiten bekommen und härter für Morgen arbeiten, als die anderen beiden!", verlangte er streng und die Kinder nickten.

Somit konnte man den Tag wohl vergessen. Könnte man sich halt denken. Aber irgendwie machte es den Kindern auch Spaß, so viel für eine Party zu machen. Eine Stunde vor der verfrühten Bettzeit fielen alle wieder erschöpft auf das Sofa. Wie immer, wenn Helena was angestellt hatte, kletterte sie auf Snapes Schoß. Der rieb sich die Schläfen und sah auf die Kleine herab. Sie war immer besonders anhänglich, wenn sie was verbrochen hatte. Sofort kuschelte sie sich an ihn und murmelte eine Entschuldigung. Dass es damit nicht getan ist, wusste sie. Doch es tat gut, hier bei ihm zu sitzen. Und da sie sowieso früher ins Bett musste, konnte ihr jetzt auch schon egal sein, was sie ihren Dad für Fragen stellte. Also dann mal los.

Mit großen Augen musterte sie ihn. „Dad? Was hast du eigentlich gemacht, als ich damals einstweilen bei Gideon war?", wollte sie mit zuckersüßer Kinderstimme wissen und sah ihn auch mit einem Dackelblick an. Dass ihr das sonst nicht viel bringen würde, wusste sie.

Severus schluckte. Dieses kleine Biest hatte ihn eiskalt erwischt. Nun musste er die Wahrheit erzählen. Molly spitzte auch schon ihre Ohren. Zuerst wollte er einfach die Lippen aufeinanderpressen und nichts sagen, doch der Zauber war stärker als Severus Snape. „Da war ein Raum, und es war mir, als würde dort jemand meinen Namen rufen. Und dem war auch so …" Den Rest schaffte er leise zu murmeln. Sofort schob er Helena von seinen Beinen und verließ das Wohnzimmer.

Verwirrt sahen sich die Zurückgebliebenen an. Man kannte Snape nicht so. Schon gar nicht als Flüchtling. Remus schüttelte den Kopf und meinte „Lasst ihn doch!" Er wusste am besten, dass ein Mann seine Geheimnisse brauchte. Und wenn er sich nicht verhört hatte, bei dem Gemurmel, war der Name Lily gefallen. Alte Wunden sollte man nicht aufreißen, doch anscheinend war sie bei Severus nicht alt, sondern stetig neu und schmerzhaft. Das konnte der Werwolf gut verstehen.

Für die Weasleykinder war das eigenartig. Immerhin kannten bis auf Remus und Helena niemand einen so menschlichen Snape. Ein Snape mit Gefühlen. Molly jedoch schien gerührt und meinte Verzweiflung in Severus Blick gesehen zu haben. Daher erhob sie sich, nachdem sie die Kinder allesamt ins Bett beordert hatte, und folgte dem Tränkemeister. Da half auch gutes Zureden von Remus nichts. Sie wollte trotzdem mit dem armen Jungen reden.

Kopfschüttelnd trat Lupin in sein Zimmer. Snape tat ihm leid. Sie beide hatten mittlerweile einen guten Draht zueinander gefunden, daher wollte er das nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Das Molly für alle Muttergefühle hegte, war ihr Problem. Severus würde ihr vermutlich die Tür vor der Nase zu knallen. Grinsend machte er sich daran, Berichte durchzuarbeiten. Die Kinder waren ebenfalls in ihre Zimmer verschwunden und waren mäßig verwirrt.

Nicht alle, waren ins Zimmer verschwunden. Helena schlich auf leisen Sohlen zu dem Zimmer ihres Vaters. Molly war soeben eingetreten und war gerade dabei die Türe zu schließen. Durch einen leichten Stoß von Helenas Telekinesekräften, blieb sie jedoch einen Spalt offen. So konnte sie besser lauschen und auch etwas sehen.

Snape saß auf seinem Bett, sein Gesicht verdeckt von seinen Händen. Mrs. Weasley ließ sich neben ihm nieder und legte ihren Arm um seine Schulter. Er zuckte leicht zusammen. Hatte er bemerkt, dass sie eingetreten war? „Was ist denn los, mein Junge?"

Die letzen zwei Worte ließen ihn auffahren. So sprach sonst nur Dumbledore. Und auch bei ihm erlaubte der Tränkemeister es nur ungern bis gar nicht. Dennoch tat er es und nannte ihn „mein Junge". Und nun gebrauchte auch Molly Weasley diese Worte. Schrecklich. „Nichts, was soll schon sein!", kam es so kalt wie möglich von ihm, doch Sekunden später wurde er zur Wahrheit gedrängt. „Als ich dort in diesem Raum war hatte ich Lily gesehen … und sie sagte mir, ich solle sie vergessen. Aber es ist … schwer." Er hasste es die Wahrheit zu sagen und somit seine Gefühle offen legen zu müssen. Und das Molly ihn fest drückte, hasste er am allermeisten in diesem Moment.

„Ach Severus. Du hängst immer noch an der alten Geschichte was? Wenn sie dir schon sagt, dass du sie vergessen sollst, dann tu es. Du hast eine Tochter! Willst du ewig einem Geist nachlaufen und dabei die Lebenden vergessen?" Sie sprach wie eine Mutter zu einem traurigen Sohn. Ebenso tröstend rieb sie ihm den Rücken. Es war also ein Wunder, das sie noch lebte.

Severus hatte seine eigene Mutter noch gut in Erinnerung. Sie war immer der Fels gewesen, an den er sich geklammert hatte, wenn sein alkoholisierter Vater handgreiflich geworden war. Und das war nicht nur einmal im Jahr geschehen, sondern mindestens einmal am Tag. Mit bitterem Gesichtsausdruck erhob er sich und schritt umher. „Wie soll ich jemals jemanden vergessen, der so …" Er hielt inne und konnte nicht weiterreden.

Mrs. Weasley hatte ihn beobachtet. „Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist einen geliebten Menschen zu vergessen, Severus! Ich habe meine Brüder im Krieg verloren! Aber man MUSS einfach weiter machen und kann diese Menschen in seinem Herzen bewahren, aber nicht ihnen ewig nachtrauern. Was soll Helena von ihrem Vater denken, wenn er ewig einer anderen Frau nachweint, und nicht ihrer ebenso toten Mutter?" Es war eine rhetorische Frage und verlangte keine Antwort. Nicht mal der Zauber zwang ihn dazu.

Doch es kam dennoch eine Antwort. „Sie würde mich für einen ziemlichen Idioten halten!", meinte er bitter. Doch seine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz nach oben. Molly hatte recht. Ebenso wie Lily. Es brachte nichts, jemanden hinterher zu weinen, den man sowieso niemals hätte bekommen können.

Ein leichtes Lächeln! Na bitte, der Mann hatte dennoch Sinn für Humor. Auch wenn er bissig war. „Das sieht vermutlich nicht nur sie so! Und nun lass Lily nur noch eine gute Erinnerung sein. Und nun würde ein Tee uns gut tun!" Somit setzte sie sich in Bewegung Richtung Tür.

Noch ehe die Tür aufging, war Helena in ihr Zimmer verschwunden. Keuchend lehnte sie sich gegen die geschlossene Holztür. Er hatte also Lily dort gesehen. Aber hatte sie nicht eigentlich ihre Mum beschwört? Das war höchst seltsam. Kein Wunder, dass er so komisch gewesen war. Lily. Diese Frau musste ja unheimlich was besonderes sein, dachte sie bitter. Immerhin dachte er mehr an sie als an ihre Mum. Harry mochte er nicht, weil er wie James aussah und James damals Lily geheiratet hatte. Wie kindisch war das denn? Aber anscheinend versuchte er sich zu bessern. Das Mädchen seufzte und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Mrs. Weasley würde Morgen sowieso keinen Peil mehr von dem Gespräch eben haben, dachte sie grinsend, während ihre Augen sich langsam schlossen. Und niemand würde wissen, dass ihr Dad sich ändern würde. Man konnte diesen Gedanken nun Selbstsüchtig auslegen, aber sie wollte einfach nicht, dass ihr jemand ihren Dad streitig machte.

Die Kinder waren früh wach und aufgeregt. Eine Party feierte man nicht jeden Tag und schon gar nicht den Geburtstag zweier Freunde. Hermine würde noch vor dem Mittagessen kommen. Helena war schon so gespannt, dass sie nichts frühstücken konnte. Doch auch ein anderer Gedanke plagte sie. Und das sah man ihr an. „Sitz doch still! Was ist denn los?", wollte Snape wissen und musterte sie argwöhnisch.

Artig rückte sie mit der Antwort heraus. Hätte sie auch so getan, immerhin war es ja kein Geheimnis. „Ich frage mich, ob Mum und Prue auch kommen … Grandma kommt bestimmt, das tut sie immer … Warte Mal!", entfuhr es ihr entsetzt, „wieso wirkt der Zauber immer noch?" Der letzte Satz kam leicht panisch über ihre Lippen.

„Tja, Persönlicher Nutzen! Das verlängert so einen Zauber um 12 Stunden!", kam aus dem Nichts die Antwort. Sie klang schwer nach Gideon.

Snape erstickte fast an seinem Marmeladenbrot. „Das ist nicht euer Ernst, oder?" Wie sollte er eine Party mit Menschen überstehen, wenn er immer die Wahrheit sagen musste? Das würde eine Katastrophe werden. Auf allen Längen. Damit war es wohl besiegelt: Severus Snape würde den Tag in seinem Labor verbringen.

Die Weasleymutter grinste nur. Das war ja vortrefflich. Somit war die Sicherheit gegeben, dass Severus aus sich heraus gehen konnte. Zur Sicherheit würde sie sein Labor gut verschließen, so dass er nicht mehr hinein kam. Dann sah sie zu den Zwillingen. „Und ihr werdet heute brav sein, verstanden?" Sie hatte mitbekommen, wie sie gestern an irgendetwas geplant hatten. Nur was es war, hatte sie nicht herausgefunden.

„Ja Mutter, aber was machen wir dann mit den schönen Junikäfern, die wir alle gefangen haben?", rutschte es Fred heraus und George gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „Petze!" Helena kicherte. Die beiden gaben auch ein zu witziges Bild ab. Snape ermahnte sie sie die Viecher ja rechtzeitig im Wald wieder frei zu lassen. Er brauchte kein Ungeziefer in seinem Haus. Was sie damit vorhatten, wollte er lieber gar nicht wissen.

Der Zauber wirkte also noch. Severus rieb sich die Schläfen, nachdem er Bücher aus der Hausbibliothek geholt hatte und damit in sein Labor wollte. Das bedeutete, dass Molly das Gespräch von gestern nicht vergessen hatte. Bei Merlins Bart! Blieb ihn den nichts erspart? Wie es aussah wohl nicht, denn sein Labor war verschlossen. Und zwar nicht nur mit Schlüssel, sondern auch mit ziemlich guten Zauberformeln. „Molly!", zischte er und wandte sich um. Wo war die Frau und woher nahm sie sich das Recht!

Er fand sie schließlich in der Küche, wo sie gemeinsam mit Ely, Helena und Ginny ein letztes Mal Hand an den großen Kuchen legten. Sie hatten es geschafft Helenas und Harrys Gesicht auf die Glasur zu bekommen. Es sah nach einer Menge Zucker aus und vermutlich würde er davon nichts essen. Doch er sah das strahlende Gesicht seiner Tochter. „Guck mal Dad! Sieht das nicht toll aus? Mrs. Weasley ist eine tolle Köchin und Bäckerin!" Er quittierte das mit einem Nicken und sah die Frau musternd an. Sie tat so, als würde sie nichts wissen von einem verschlossenen Labor und lachte mit den beiden Mädchen. Vielleicht brauchte Helena auch so etwas. Weiblichen Umgang. Er verwarf den Gedanken schnell. Gott sei Dank läutete in diesem Moment die Glocke und er öffnete die Türe.


	48. Die Party

_Leute *_* Hier ist es endlich. Auf den Tag genau vor einem Jahr hat es begonnen und heute endet es, zumindest das erste Jahr. Hier ist das letzte Kapitel von Helenas erstem Schuljahr. Nach einer kleinen Schaffenspause meinerseit wird es natürlich mit dem zweiten Jahr weitergehen. Enjoy it ;)_

**Die Party**

So schnell war er noch nie an der Tür gewesen. Wer könnte es ihm auch verdenken. Wie konnte er nur über sowas nachdenken? Würde das jemand erfahren, würde man meinen er würde nach einer Frau suchen. Absurd! Als nächstes würde man ihn noch eine Beziehung mit einer Schülerin andichten. Kopfschüttelnd öffnete er die Türe und die gesamte Halliwell Familie trat ein. „Guten Tag, Severus. Wie geht's euch denn? Wir dachten, dass es nicht schlecht wäre, wenn wir mal ein wenig früher kommen würden!", erklärte Piper und steuerte gleich die Küche an. Helena hatte ja gesagt, dass ihre Schwester gerne kochte und schon öfter in Restaurants gearbeitet hatte. Das dürfte ja noch ein lustiger Tag werden, dachte er sarkastisch und schloss die Tür, nachdem auch Cole und Leo eingetreten waren.

Natürlich halfen alle weiblichen Halliwells dabei das Essen herzurichten. Die Männer richteten indes Stühle und Bänke her. Die Kinder saßen im Wohnzimmer zusammen, bis die Gäste eintrafen. George und Fred waren unauffindbar. Vermutlich tollten sie irgendwo herum. Helena saß auf dem Sofa und sah betrübt aus dem Fenster. Was musste es auch regnen? Vermutlich wäre es draußen noch lustig geworden. Harry und Ron spielten mal wieder Zaubererschach. Ginny fingerte einstweilen an der Stereoanlage herum, die Leo gebracht hatte. „Wie funktioniert das Teil?", grummelte sie und drückte erneut auf den Play Knopf.  
Als Helena das mitbekam musste sie grinsen. Jaja, Zauberer und Technik! Eine Sache für sich. Die junge Halliwell nahm eine CD vom Stapel und ging zu der Weasley. „So kann das nicht funktionieren", lachte sie, als sie den Stecker fand. Das Ding war nicht an das Stromnetz angeschlossen. Das tat Helena gleich und drückte auf den Einschaltknopf und legte die CD ein. „Siehst du, und jetzt drückst du auf Play!"  
Das tat die Rothaarige sogleich und eine ihr fremde Musik wurde gespielt. Seltsam, was diese Muggel so hörten. Ganz anders als das, was Zauberer hörten. Aber es klang nicht schlecht. Daher drehte das Mädchen am Lautstärkeregler und erfreute sich darüber, dass die Musik auch lauter wurde. Hoffentlich würde bei der Party auch alles gut gehen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Die ersten Gäste trudelten recht bald ein. Harry und Helena bekamen einen Haufen Geschenke. Aber darum ging es ihnen ja nicht. Es war wunderbar ein paar Freunde im Haus zu haben. Helena strahlte über beide Ohren. Das bemerkte auch Snape, als er abseits stand, während das Prozedere mit dem Kuchen veranstaltet wurde. Sie war nun 12. Er hatte genau 1 Jahr mit ihr verbracht. Das war reichlich wenig. 11 Jahre hatte er versäumt. Im Gedanken versunken lehnte er am der Wand und merkte nicht, wie Molly sich neben ihn gestellt hatte. „Sind sie nicht niedlich? Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn die beiden eines Tages zusammen kommen!", sinnierte sie und lächelte, als Snape weiß wurde.  
Was? Seine Tochter mit dem Potterjungen. Die alten Befürchtungen kamen wieder hoch. „Ich denke kaum, dass sie im Alter von 12 schon an Liebe denken!", murmelte er. Doch er wusste es ja besser. Er war schon früh in Lily verliebt gewesen. Seit er sie damals zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Severus schluckte trocken und suchte sofort das Weite. Zumindest weit weg von Molly. Dabei ging er an Fred und George vorbei, die sich seltsamerweise dazu bereit erklärt hatten Kellner zu spielen. Er nahm sich ein Glas Scotch und verzog sich in eine andere Ecke.

Helena war erstaunt, wie viele Leute sie doch eingeladen hatten. Da waren Hermine, Neville mit seiner Oma, eine Menge andere Gryffindors und ein paar Verwandte seitens der Halliwells. Am meisten freute sie sich aber über den Besuch von Victor Bennet. „Hi Da… ich meine: Hi Victor!", verbesserte sie sich rasch und fiel dem Mann in die Arme. Tja, alte Gewohnheiten legte man nicht so schnell ab. Aber das war ja belanglos. Vom ehemals geglaubten Vater bekam die junge Halliwell eine Digitalkamera. Sofort war sie daran, von allen Gästen Fotos zu schießen. Dabei viel ihr jemand anderes ins Auge, den sie lange nicht gesehen hatte. „Ali!", entfuhr es ihr entzückt und sie warf sich einer Frau mit dunkelbraunen Haaren in die Arme.  
„Na meine Kleine, wie geht es dir? Tut mir leid, jetzt bist du ja schon 12! Dann muss ich dich wohl schon mit „junge Dame" ansprechen, oder?", lachte sie und umarmte das Mädchen. Sie hatte die Kleine schon länger beobachtet. „Na wie ist es bei deinem Vater?", wollte sie dann noch wissen und sah sich nach dem Mann um. Alice Stone war kurzzeitig die Wächterin des Lichts er jungen Halliwell gewesen.  
„Mir geht's gut, danke der Nachfrage. Dir scheint es ja auch gut zu gehen. Warte kurz!", meinte das Kind aufgeregt und lief davon, nur um kurz danach wieder mit ihrem Dad im Schlepptau anzukommen. Dem schien es gar nicht zu gefallen, dass man ihn mit sich zog. Doch zu wehren schien er sich auch nicht. In seinen Händen hielt er ein halbleeres Glas Scotch. „Alice Stone. Severus Snape, mein Dad", stellte das Mädchen gleich vor und strahlte über beide Ohren.  
Alice musterte den dunkel gekleideten Mann. Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug und ein weißes Hemd. Anscheinend hatte er sonst andere Kleidung an. Aber er wirkte direkt elegant in dieser Kleidung. „Guten Tag. Ich bin die ehemalige Wächterin des Lichts von Heli. Es freut mich sie kennen zu lernen, Mr. Snape!" Freundlich streckte sie ihre Hand dem Mann entgegen.  
Dieser leerte noch schnell sein Glas und schüttelte Alice Hand kurz. „Wächterin des Lichts also. Das bedeutet, dass sei schon tot waren?", rutschte ihm die Frage heraus und er wunderte sich über seine eigene lockere Zunge. Das konnte unmöglich an dem Zauber liegen. Verwundert sah er zu Helena die ihn ein wenig geschockt und verwirrt ansah.  
Alice lachte. „Ja war ich. Und nein, es kann nicht am Zauber liegen, da eigentlich nur Helena die Konsequenzen zu tragen hat. Ebenso wie der junge Mr. Potter! Die anderen sind davon nicht betroffen, eigentlich", erklärte sie sofort und zwinkerte Helena zu. Zu den Spezialitäten der Wächterin gehörte es auch, in den Gedanken andere zu stöbern. Das schien ihm aber egal zu sein.  
Severus fasste sich kurz an die Stirn. Es wirkte alles so schummrig. Fast so, als hätte er zu viel Alkohol getrunken. Aber er hatte gerade mal dieses eine Glas gekippt. Wieso also fühlte er sich so betrunken. „Es tut mir leid, wenn sie sich durch die Frage unwohlfühlen sollten", erklärte er leise und versuchte normal zu wirken. Das fehlte ihm noch, dass man ihn als Trunkenbold hinstellen würde.  
„Keineswegs", kicherte die junge Frau und sah zu Mann, der leicht zu schwanken schien. War er etwa krank? Vorsichtig checkte sie seine Vitalwerte durch. Eine der besonderen Fähigkeiten als Wächter des Lichts. Es schien fast so, als ob er ein Medikament mit Alkohol eingenommen hatte. „Geht es Ihnen gut, Sir?", fragte sie vorsichtig und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.  
Helenas Mund klappte nach unten. Ali fasste ihren Dad an und es schien ihm egal zu sein. Da stimmte doch wahrlich etwas nicht. Im Hintergrund hörte sie Fred und George kichern. Das Mädchen wurde weiß. Die Chaos-Zwillinge hatten doch nicht etwa wieder zugeschlagen. Aber anscheinend doch. Ihr Vater schien betrunken zu sein und das war nicht gut.  
„Vielleicht sollte ich mich einfach nur hinsetzen", nuschelte er. Alice nickte und führte den Mann zu der Couch im Wohnzimmer. Da sie früher einmal Ärztin gewesen war, orderte sie Helena an, ein Glas Wasser zu holen, während sie sich um Severus kümmerte. Von Gideon wusste sie, dass Snape ein zurückgezogener und verbitterter Mann war, der seit Jahren keiner Frau mehr eines Blickes gewürdigt hatte. Das hatte sie neugierig gemacht. Daher hatte sie schnell zugesagt, als Helena sie eigenladen hatte. Außerdem musste jemand mit kommen, wenn Penny wieder einmal um einen Erdgang bat. Dumbledore war ja auch da. Helena brachte das Wasser und ließ die beiden erst einmal allein.

Fred und George saßen kichernd hinter einem Tisch, als Hermine und Helena sie fanden. „Was ist denn so witzig?", wollte Hermine streng wissen.  
Die Jungs zuckten beinahe zusammen. Sie hatten nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie jemand finden würde. „Nichts, was soll schon sein!", meinte Fred grinsend und zwinkerte ihnen zu.  
„Ihr habt doch was gemacht! Gebt es zu! Was habt ihr getan?", fragte Helena, wohlwissend, dass der Zauber bei ihr noch wirkte. Also mussten sie ihr die Wahrheit sagen.  
Und das taten sie auch brav. „Wir haben Snape Beruhigungstrank in den Scotch getan!", erklärte George und verzog das Gesicht, „das ist so fies!", fügte er an und bedachte damit den Zauber. Aber der Spaß würde noch groß werden.  
Helena konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen und die Jungs nicht irgendwo hin zaubern. Denn plötzlich tippte ihr jemand auf die Schulter. „Na mein Schatz? Amüsierst du dich auch?" Es war Grandma Halliwell.  
Das Mädchen nickte. „Ja natürlich! Ich finds toll, dass du da bist. Ist Mum auch da? Oder Prue?" Ihre Augen glitzerten aus Vorfreude, doch als sie sah, wie ihre Großmutter den Kopf schüttelte. „Oh Schade. Naja ich muss dann kurz zu meinem Dad gucken und schauen wie es ihm geht!" Bei diesen Worten blickte sie streng zu den Zwillingen.

Gerade als sie auf dem Weg zu Snape war, stieß sie mit Harry zusammen. Dieser lief sofort rot an und das Mädchen musste daran denken, was sie mit Ginny beredet hatte. Seltsam. Jetzt wurde sie auch rot. „Hi Harry. Die Party ist toll, oder?"  
„Ja, ist sie", flüsterte er schüchtern und wusste nicht, wo er hinsehen sollte. Das war ein seltsamer Moment. Sehr seltsam. „Ähm ich wollte grade zu meinem Dad …"  
Harry unterbrach sie. Ron hatte ihm zuvor gesagt, wie offensichtlich das zwischen ihm und Helena ist. Vielleicht sollte er die Chance des Zaubers ergreifen und sie mal was fragen. „Helena? Magst du mich, ich meine … ist da mehr als nur Freundschaft?" Seine Gesichtsfarbe wurde noch rötlicher.  
Das Mädchen öffnete den Mund, wusste aber nicht, was sie antworten sollte. Da schlug auch schon der Zauber zu. „Natürlich mag ich dich … ich … denke schon …"  
Mit hochroten Köpfen sahen sich die beiden frischgebackenen 12 jährigen an. Ohne lange zu überlegen tat Harry das, was er schon öfter bei Erwachsenen beobachtet hatte. Sein Gesicht näherte sich ihrem. Die magische Anziehungskraft setzte ein und auch Helena näherte sich ihm ebenfalls. Die Welt schien still zu stehen. Und schon berührten sich ihre Lippen. Ihre Lippen waren weich und der Kuss fühlte sich an wie ein Kribbeln.  
Plötzlich vernahmen sie um sich herum Applaus und Gegröle. Anscheinend hatten andere auch schon darauf gewartet. Schüchtern lächelte Helena Harry an. Sie hatte ja oft von ihren Schwestern die Schilderungen gehört. Aber das hier war einfach unbeschreiblich. Dann fiel ihr Blick jedoch auf ihren Dad.

Für Severus verlief die Party alles andere als erfreulich. Er fühlte sich durch den Beruhigungstrank und Scotch Cocktail (was er ja noch nicht wusste) ziemlich betrunken und redselig. Alice nutzte es zwar nicht aus, aber sie hatte ihren Spaß mit dem Betrunkenen. Sie hatte ihn ausgefragt und er hatte bereitwillig alles beantwortet. Letztendlich waren sie auch beim Du angelangt. Doch plötzlich änderte sich seine Miene, die einem leichten Lächeln geähnelt hatte, zu einer wütenden Miene. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt was passiert war.  
Auch wenn sich die Welt um ihn noch drehte, erhob er sich in diesem Moment und baute sich vor den Kindern auf. Die Umstehenden wurden ruhig und widmeten sich anderen Sachen. „Was bildet ihr euch ein?", fragte er so ruhig und gefasst, was ihn im Moment selbst erstaunte. Eigentlich war er knapp davor seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und Potter in eine Ratte zu verwandeln. Doch ehe eines der Kinder antworten konnte, lag eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.  
„Aber Severus! Sie sind doch verliebt. Siehst du das nicht?" Alice war ihm schnell gefolgt um schlimmeres zu verhindern. Severus war eher verwirrt, dass schon wieder ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter lag. Außerdem lächelte sie ihn an.  
Helena bemerkte die speziellen Blicke, die die beiden wechselten und starrte ihren Dad mit offenem Mund an. Aber nicht lange. Schon zog Harry sie schnell aus der Gefahrenzone. Wenn Snape so abgelenkt war musste man das nutzen. Auch wenn es seltsam war, dass Snape eine Frau ansah. Oder das eine Frau Snape überhaupt ansah. Während die beiden Kinder das Weite suchten, zwinkerte Phoebe ihrer kleinen Schwester zu.

Die beiden hatten sich schließlich in die Küche gerettet, wo sie auf ihre grinsenden Freunde trafen. „Endlich!", kam es von Hermine und sie umarmte die beiden. „Ich dachte schon Snape kriegt nen Anfall und wir müssten einen Heiler rufen!", lachte Ron und mampfte die Muffins, die auf dem Tisch standen.  
Plötzlich ertönte ein lautes Plopp und die Kinder wandten sich um. Eine fremde Hauselfe stand plötzlich vor ihnen. „Mr. Potter, darf man mit ihnen sprechen?", qieckte der Elf.  
Harry sah zuerst zu seinen Freunden, nickte aber dann. „Ja, worum geht's denn?", fragte er denn Hauselfen und ging auf ihn zu.  
„Sie dürfen nicht nach Hogwarts zurück kehren! Auf gar keinen Fall!", erklärte der Hauself aufgebracht.  
„Aber warum?", wollte Hermine wissen. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Mrs. Weasley trat ein. Sofort verschwand der Hauself und ließ die Frage offen.  
„Hier seid ihr vier also. Ich wollte eigentlich nur ein Glas Wasser für Severus holen. Dem scheint es nicht gut zu gehen …", murmelte sie vor sich hin und schritt zur Wasserleitung.  
„Liegt vielleicht an dem Beruhigungstrank der in seinem Scotch gewesen ist", erklärte Hermine. Mrs. Weasley sah geschockt zu den Kindern. Sie musste nicht einmal fragen, wer es gewesen war. Sie murmelte nur kurz die Namen der Zwillinge. „Dann wird er morgen einen Anti-Kater-Trank brauchen. Hoffentlich hat er einen vorrätig!", seufzte sie und verließ wieder die Küche. Die Kinder folgten ihr und machten sich auf die Suche nach Elly. Vielleicht wusste sie was über den kleinen Besucher von eben.

Alice lachte, als sie Severus verwirrten Blick bemerkte. „Wohl schon etwas eingerostet was?" Anscheinend war die letzte Beziehung zu einer Frau die Beziehung mit Helenas Mum gewesen. Ein langsamer Song begann und sie nahm sich die Freiheit sich mit ihm zu den Tanzenden zu gesellen. Er wehrte sich nicht. Wie auch. Der Beruhigungstrank zeigte seine volle Wirkung in der Verbindung mit dem Alkohol.  
Nach einer Weile, wurde ihm jedoch wieder schwindelig. Alice merkte es rechtzeitig und führte ihn zurück zum Sofa. Sie fand die Blicke der Kinder richtig amüsant. Waren sie etwa geschockt? Der Professor selbst, schien ja eigentlich nicht mehr viel mit zu bekommen. Molly erklärte sich bereit etwas Wasser zu holen. Als sie wiederkam, erklärte sie ihnen sofort, was ihre Kinder schon wieder verbrochen hatten. Anstatt sich darüber aufzuregen, entfuhr Severus etwas, das wie ein Kichern klang. Molly und Alice warfen sich spezielle Blicke zu, ehe sie entschloss, dass es wohl besser für den Tränkemeister wäre die nächsten Stunden im Bett zu verbringen. Schnell war Leo bei ihnen, der ihnen half Severus aufzuhelfen und ihn hoch in sein Zimmer zu bringen. Natürlich so, dass es nicht auffiel. Es würde ein schlechtes Licht auf ihn werfen, wenn man glauben würde, er wäre betrunken!  
Doch weit kamen sie nicht. Plötzlich stand ein blonder eleganter Mann vor ihnen. Alice schlang ihre Arme um Snapes Oberkörper, damit er gerade stehenblieb, was im Moment schwer war. Hoffentlich würde das nicht auffallen. Severus warf ihr einen seltsamen Blick zu. Vor ihm stand Lucius Malfoy und eine fremde Frau hielt ihn fest. Was für eine Welt!  
„Guten Tag, mein Freund! Wie ich sehe, genießt du die Party von deiner Tochter und dem kleinen Bengel!", säuselte Lucius und warf Alice einen musternden Blick zu. Schlecht aussehen tat sie ja nicht. Aber seit wann war Severus wieder offen für sowas?  
„Er tut das durchaus, Sir. Aber er wollte mir soeben das Haus zeigen! Vielleicht mischen sie sich einfach unter die Gäste?", kam es fast flehentlich von Alice.  
Lucius lächelte kurz. „Natürlich. Vermutlich hatten Sie gerade etwas anderes vor. Nun denn. Vergiss nicht mein Freund: Du schuldest mir noch ein Abendessen bei mir!", dann zog er mit Draco im Schlepptau ab ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Wer hat den eingeladen?", kam es verwirrt über Severus Lippen, während er die Treppe hochstolperte. Irgendwie hatte er einen neuen Tiefpunkt erreicht. Es erinnerte ihn irgendwie an seine Tage nach Lilys Tod. Ziemlich erbärmlich. „Der kommt immer einfach uneingeladen vorbei!", murmelte er vor sich hin, „aufgeblasener Snob!"  
Die Wächterin des Lichts kicherte. „Hältst du auf alle Freunde so viel?" Vorsichtig stieß sie die Tür auf und half Severus in sein Zimmer.  
„Ich habe keine Freunde! … außer vielleicht Albus und Remus … aber sonst … ich brauche auch keine!" Fast verbittert klangen seine Worte, während er auf den Boden sah. Wozu brauchte er auch welche? Sie waren nur Klötze am Bein.  
Alice legte den Kopf schief und setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett. Leo ging aus dem Raum und schloss die Tür. Vorsichtig wischte sie ihm eine Strähne seines langen schwarzen Haares aus dem Gesicht. Diese Geste ließ ihn auf sehen. Ihre Augen klebten an seinen. Irgendwas war an diesem Mann. Sie schluckte.

Währenddessen auf der Party. Helenas Blick verfinsterte sich. Was tat Malfoy hier? Mussten die immer alles kaputt machen? Anscheinend. Doch plötzlich kamen die beiden auf Harry und sie zu und sie musste zumindest ansatzweise freundlich sein. „Guten Tag, Mr. Malfoy. Darf ich ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten?"  
„Ein Gläschen Elfenwein wäre genehm!", meinte er an Elly gewandt, die gerade vorbei kam. Dann wandte er sich wieder an die Kinder. Musternd betrachtete er Helena. „Du bist also Severus Tochter … naja es hätte schlimmer kommen können! Und Sie müssen Mr. Potter sein!" Er packte Harry am Handgelenk und zog ihn zu sich. Schnell wie eine Schlange, wischte er die schwarzen Stirnfransen zu Seite und sah auf die Narbe. „Und das ist also übergeblieben …", flüsterte er kopfschüttelnd. Anscheinend war er irgendwie enttäuscht. Dann ließ er Harry los, als würde die Berührung brennen. „Dieses Haus ist viel besser als die Bude, die Severus zuvor hatte!", bemerkte er weiters und sah sich um. Sein Blick war eher der eines Schnösels der sich in einem Pferdestall umsah.  
Helena würde ihn am liebsten hinaus werfen. Aber das würde ihrem Dad nicht gefallen. Daher sah sie nur zu den beiden Malfoys und beobachtete sie. Wo ihr Dad war, wusste sie ja nicht. „Kann ich ihnen irgendwie helfen?", versuchte sie höflich zu fragen und sah den Blonden an. Draco war im Moment dabei ein paar Gryffindors zu ärgern.  
„Draco! Was hab ich dir gesagt. Benimm dich. Du kannst mir wahrlich helfen. Ich wollte Severus dazu überreden endlich mal zu Essen vorbei zu kommen. Aber er nimmt Einladungen ja kaum an. Daher gebe ich dir das, ich bin sicher, dass du deinen Vater zum Kommen überreden wirst!" Lucius gab der jungen Halliwell einen speziellen Blick, der sie schaudern ließ. Dann leerte er das so eben gebrachte Glas Elfenwein und wandte sich um. „Komm Draco, verabschiede dich von deinen Freunden. Hast du Mr. Potter und Mr. Halliwell überhaupt schon ihr Geschenk überreicht?", fragte er hämisch grinsend. Der blonde Junge schüttelte den Kopf und drückte sogleich jedem ein kleines Päckchen in die Hand. „Und nun auf Wiedersehen!"  
Die Kinder waren sehr verwirrt über den kurzen Besuch. Und die Geschenke von Malfoy wollten sie schon gar nicht auspacken.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Die Party endete spät in der Nacht. Nachdem Malfoy weg war, verlief alles ruhig weiter, wie es sein sollte. Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Severus mit einem Kater so groß wie der Himalaya. Remus jedoch sah ihn vielsagend an, als Severus sich zum Frühstück quälte. Was war das gestern nur gewesen? Was war genau passiert? „Guten Morgen!", grummelte er. Die Weasleys saßen schon alle am Tisch. Naja, nicht ganz alle, merkte er, als er durch die Reihe der Rotschöpfe blickte.  
Molly bemerkte seinen Blick, der leicht geschockt war. „Fred und George räumen das Wohnzimmer auf. Alleine. Zur Strafe, weil sie gestern in deinen Scotch Beruhigungstrank gekippt haben", erklärte sie trocken. Anscheinend war für sie das Thema schon abgehackt. Doch Severus Miene verfinsterte sich zunehmens. Er würde sich wohl eine eigene Strafe ausdenken. Eine, die nicht so human wie Wohnzimmer putzen war.  
Helena wusste nicht, ob sie ihrem Dad in die Augen sehen konnte. Was würde er von gestern noch wissen? Vorsichtig sah sie zu ihm und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. Da fiel ihr auch Malfoy wieder ein. „Dad? Mal… Mr. Malfoy hat uns zum Essen eingeladen!", erklärte sie und zog eine Einladung aus der Tasche, die sie ihm sogleich brachte.  
Severus nahm das blütenweise Papier und entfaltete es. Die Katastrophe konnte er jetzt schon erahnen. Anscheinend wollte er unbedingt, dass sie beide kamen. Kopfschüttelnd legte er den Brief weg, während Helena auf seinen Schoss kletterte. „Denkst du, dass du so einfach davon kommst?", bemerkte er leise und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee.  
Das Kind schluckte und sah ihn ein wenig geschockt an. „Dad! Es war doch nur …", begann das Mädchen und biss sich dann auf die Lippen. Was war gegen einen kleinen Kuss schon zu sagen?  
„Es war doch nur!", äffte er sie nach, „damit beginnt es und es endet … mit etwas anderem! Schluss damit. Du bist für sowas noch viel zu jung!", erklärte er und nahm noch einen Schluck Kaffee. Doch er wusste, dass es damit nicht getan war. Dazu müsste er sie in den Kerker sperren und das konnte er nicht. Er würde es nicht übers Herz bringen sie einzusperren.  
Die junge Halliwell sah auf ihre Hände. Sie wusste, dass er sich nur Sorgen machte. Aber gegen so etwas wie Liebe konnte man nichts machen, oder? Niemand. Nicht einmal er, kam es ihr in den Sinn. „Dad? Was hast du eigentlich gestern mit Alice gemacht?", fragte sie neugierig.  
Severus verschluckte sich an seinem Kaffee und man hörte Remus und Molla glucksen. Was sollte die Fragen denn jetzt? Er hatte gar nichts gemacht mit ihr. Zumindest nichts wofür er sich schämen müsste, sofern er sich daran erinnerte. Diese verfluchten Zwillinge mit ihren idiotischen Ideen. „Wir haben geredet! Mehr nicht", versuchte er gleichgültig zu klingen. Doch es gelang nicht ganz. Da war etwas in ihren Augen gewesen. Sie hatten so viel Leben versprüht. Geschockt vertrieb er den Gedanken. Wieso um alles in der Welt dachte er an eine Frau?

Die Zwillinge hatten endlich fertig aufgeräumt und die Kinder konnten nun im Wohnzimmer beisammen sitzen und die Geschenke der Kinder bestaunen. Draußen regnete es immer noch in Strömen. Sie sahen alles durch, bis sie wieder an die Päckchen von Malfoy gelangten. Achtlos rissen sie dich das Papier herunter. Zum Vorschein kamen zwei Notizbücher. Helena begutachtete es von allen Seiten und warf es schließlich auf den Boden. „Vermutlich wollte er sich nur rein schleichen und dachte sich, dass er halt anstandshalber was mitbringen sollte!"  
Ginny hob das Büchlein hoch und sah es genauer an. Es sah schon etwas mitgenommen und älter aus. Doch zum Wegwerfen war es wirklich zu schade. „Kann ich es haben?", fragte sie ihre Freundin. Diese nickte. Lächelnd steckte die angehende Hogwartsschülerin das Büchlein ein. Vielleicht würde sie ja daraus ein Tagebuch machen und ihre Erlebnisse in Hogwarts notieren. Das dachte sich Ginny Weasley zumindest zu dem Zeitpunkt.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Hier endet die Erzählung. Der erste Band ist vorüber. Und mit Helena und Co´s zweitem Jahr, wird es bald weitergehen._  
_;) Bleibt dran._


End file.
